Acordes a mi primer Amor
by Ilusion-dark4
Summary: "nunca he tenido novio" "ni yo tampoco... si no te importa ¿te parece si aprendemos juntos?" "me parece perfecto" Aunque se imagino que sus primeras veces serian con su maestro, tampoco estaba tan mal sentir el amor del ojicarmin Después de todo, se merecían una oportunidad... Este es un spin off de la historia "Canario cibernético" CRONOS (GenosXCrow)
1. Como Empezar?

bienvenidA (O) este fick completamente rompe reglas del universo. jajaja naa ni tanto.

no me pude resistir para nada. la idea me atravesaba el corazon una y otra vez.

ojala les guste o manden su apoyo por este sensual fick

por cierto, antes de que lo olvide. verán a Saitama un poco "bastardo-amable" en su comportamiento (pero no tanto como en la historia original)

-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía raro.

Quizá no debió aceptar tan pronto los sentimientos de Crow. Estaba dudoso y algo confundido por lo ocurrido en los últimos meses.

¿tan desesperado estaba por olvidar a su maestro que acepto intentar una relación con el vocalista de su banda?

¿que no se supone que se ya habia cerrado ese circulo?

Se recargo en la pared vecina de su hogar pensativo. La oscuridad de pasillo ocultaba su sombría mirada dirigida al piso. Empezó a poner en orden sus ideas con lentitud recordado cada momento vivido con el pelirrojo.

Ayudándole a disminuir el dolor con cualquier método posible incluso haciendo estupideces a mitad de la calle frente a muchas personas, no le importaba quedar en ridículo, eso le distraía bastante y lo agradecía.

Aun dolía el rechazo pese a la amabilidad que el mayor le trato y aunque intento que se fijara en el, su maestro le rechazo de forma indirecta y de múltiples formas hasta rayar a lo cruel. Aun hacía eco la frase del mayor...

 _"no tengo ni tendré ningún interés de forma romántica ti Genos. Siempre te veré como mi mejor amigo."_

El no era para su maestro, no podía ocupar ese lugar.

Mientras con el menor de ojos carmín, mas de una vez se sentía único y especial, lo veía a el, al poco humano que tiene. Al individuo detrás del metal.

No mentía cuando le dijo que le apreciaba lo suficiente para intentar algo, se había ganado su confianza a pulsos. Pero la idea de tener pareja jamás paso por su cabeza, soño que su maestro le guiara una vez que fueran pareja pero viendo el resultado de todo ¿Qué haría al respecto?. Se llevo los dedos a la boca con lentitud como gesto pensativo y un flash de memoria le hace recordar lo vivido con el pelirrojo en el techo y un leve sonrojo coloreo sus pálidas mejillas.

nunca había besado a nadie y una parte de si mismo imagino que seria con Saitama.

Aun así, no fue tan malo. fue cálido y suave, era un beso inocente y tierno. Según recuerda en los mangas de su maestro que una que otra vez hojeaba, había muchos tipos de besos y su primer beso caía en esa categoría porque los otros son demasiado explícitos.

bajo los parpados con lentitud sintiendo sus labios, aun tenia el sabor del ojicarmin. era dulce hasta un poco picante como la canela usada de forma suave. su core le brindaba cálidas ondas a su cuerpo mientras su cerebro luchaba por no colapsar por tantas emociones juntas.

Queria a su maestro pero le había gustado el beso que el vocalista y el compartieron.

 _el amor es muy confuso._

Dejo de pensar en ello al ver el tiempo en su reloj, era hora muy noche. Genos volvía a casa pensativo, debía decirle a su maestro de su relación con Crow, quizá pedirle hasta consejo de como lidiar con eso.

 _Después de todo sigue siendo su maestro._

No pasaban de las 2 am de la noche y el astro lunar estaba en su apogeo en el cielo. Entro su casa y se recargo en la puerta con una sonrisa soñadora. No podia quitarse de la cabeza la sensacion del beso por muy torpe que haya sido.

No escucho nada por estar en su mundo hasta que vio que la tele estaba encendida y su maestro estaba recostado mirándola tranquilamente. Se extraño no ver a Nahomi ahi, seguramente la dejo en su casa como otras tantas veces.

-maestro, he vuelto-se presento relajado al verle mientras se acercaba de forma respetuosa.

-ah, Genos. Bienvenido.-el mayor se incorpora del piso y se estira con pereza, estaba usando únicamente un pantalón azul con rayas. El rubio no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza con ternura, amaba cada gesto que tenia ese hombre. Sacudió su mente de esos pensamientos, ahora tenia novio y debía respetarle.

Por una extraña razón, no lo sentía como un deber, sino como un gusto.

saber que hay alguien que buscaba lo mismo que el y ser correspondido le causaba leve mareo y también confort. ¿así se sentía el amor? mas cuando se estaba saliendo con una persona estando enamorada de otra. mejor dejaba de pensar aquello y se concentraba en el hombre frente a él. la televisión pasaban una propaganda de una novela que no presto mucha atención en realidad pero su tenue sonido le ayudaba a calmar sus nervios.

-quisiera hablar con usted maestro. Es importante para mi-se acerca al calvo mientras se sienta en el suelo mirándole intensamente.

-¿ha así?- Saitama se sienta en postura india y se torna serio. Sabia de lo que el rubio iba a decir, pero no tenia ánimos de oír ni quería escuchar esa odiosa frase que el pelirrojo se atrevió a decir antes que el. aun estaba enojado por la bruja de cabello negro que le dijo que "ese" alguien especial le esperaba y le daría todo el amor que necesitaba y quien sabe que mas dijo. sabia perfectamente de quien se trataba y estaba frente a el. ahora cuando vuelve a casa dispuesto a aceptar su realidad y dejar de sufrir por su estúpido miedo.

Genos ya estaba fuera de su alcance

-así es... yo...-emito un suspiro algo cohibido. Era un cambio radical, después de intentar muchas veces de seducir a su maestro para terminar diciéndole que era novio se alguien mas, lo haría quedar como un mentiroso o peor aun, que creyera confirmar lo dicho por su maestro.

" _Genos, eres un ciborg desde los 15 años. Viviste sin muchas experiencias de la pubertad. es normal que confundas amor por a dmiración"_

-yo... estoy saliendo con alguien- era mejor decírselo. No quería que lo supiera por otros medios, sería peor. no se atrevía decir que eran novios, aun su necio e inexistente corazón sentía que esa palabra le correspondía al hombre calvo y ojos chocolate frente a el.

-...-saitama se quedo mudo, una vez mas, sentía la desolación en su corazón. Esa desagradable sensación de asfixia y pesar era fuerte. ¿así se sintió Genos cuando le dijo que salía con Nohemi? No, no se podía comparar, Genos estaba absolutamente enamorado de el y aun así el actuó con alevosía para hacerle entender que entre ellos no podía haber nada que una amistad mientras el rubio se lo dijo con temor, como si hiciera algo malo.

De pronto, el sentimiento de desolación se esfumo por un brote de esperanza. Genos nunca había tenido una pareja, hasta donde el sabia, se notaria a lenguas su inexperiencia. seguramente el pelirrojo con su personalidad tan explosiva e irritante terminaría botándolo por ser tan seco como el pan duro o al revés, Genos no tenia tiempo para mocosos hormonales y gritones, lo sabia por la forma que trataba a Tatsumaki (no le cree que sea mayor que ellos) tan fría e indiferente.

Con ese pensamiento egoísta sonrió con gentileza.

-felicidades Genos. ¿Quién es?-

-Crow-

-¿Brow? El enano gritón de los "chingan chicos". No me imagine que terminarían saliendo como pareja-se rasco la cabeza confundido. Claro que lo confundía, en su vida pensó que si el rubio terminaría siendo novio de alguien seria de Rum o Lion hasta el rubio de lentes con nombre de chica, se moldeaban mas a la personalidad del ciborg, hasta le agradaban mas.

Pero no de Grom, son demasiado opuestos. Como el fuego a la tierra.

-así es... maestro... es posible que lo vea por aquí mas frecuente de lo usual-opto por solo avisarle de las visitas del pelirrojo. El pedirle consejo a su maestro decidió que seria alguien más, ahora que lo pensaba con mayor claridad, no sabia como tomaría el preguntarle algo tan privado a quien el estaba enamorado por tanto tiempo y continua estandolo.

Seguramente no le importaría pero a el le destrozaría su falta de interes.

-¿más?-el calvo suspiro con pesar. Antes, era de diario que el vocalista se pasara a la casa por cualquier pendejada que se le ocurriera, ahora vendria por el simple hecho que ahora son pareja por el momento.

Que si tenían azúcar, que si le pasamos alguna receta (aunque era bien sabido que el pelirrojo quemaba hasta el agua fría) incluso le pidió a Genos que le enseñara a usar la lavadora.

Ahora si, Detestaba mas que nunca el chico "orejas de gato".

.-.-.-.-.

Crow por su parte ingreso lentamente a su casa en completo silencio procesando lo ocurrido en el tejado. Ante los sonidos de la puerta abrirse y cerrarse y la poca luz de la habitacion, provoco que sus amigos se pusieran en guardia por si era un ladrón o algo, aunque era estúpido pensar algo así cuando vivían en una jodida ciudad medio abandonada. estaban sentados en la sala con iluminación tenue y rodeados de golosinas viendo la serie favorita de Rom: "Doctor Q" un tipo loco especie de alíen que viaja espacio tiempo junto a su asistente. Se acercaron a ver al notar el silencio desde la puerta, encendieron mejor las luces y suspiraron aliviados al ver a su líder.

-ah, eres tu Crow-saludo Yaiba pero se preocupo un poco al notar el mutismo tan raro en el bajito. Los tres se acercaron y lo picaron con uno de los palillos de Rom para hacerle reaccionar. Al principio se habian preocupado porque el pelirrojo no estaba cuando regresaron del festival pero dedujeron rapidamente que estaria con el rubio cibernetico.

Pues el seria la ubica razon por al cual el pelirrojo saldria aun detestando la nieve.

-emm ¿Crow?-

-..si...-

-¿estas bien?-Rom cruzo sus brazos en su pecho mirándole un poco preocupado.

-el pequeño roedor esta quebrado emocionalmente-añadió el rubio mas alto, sonaba indiferente pero en el fondo estaba algo preocupado por su amigo y su anormal silencio.

-...si...-

-viejo, nos estas asustando-

-...dijo que si...-

-¿eh?-los tres le vieron extrañados como si tuviera una segunda cabeza hasta que el pelirrojo exploto en gritos que no entendían bien y brincos como kanguro. estaba sonrojado y extremadamente feliz o así estaba hasta que Rom lo golpeo para calmarle. Aun en el piso conservaba esa sonrisa boba y sonrojo brutal en sus mejillas.

-me dijo que si-

-¿Quién te dij...? ¡¿Es en serio?!-exclamaron los tres sorprendidos al comprender lo que decía el vocalista. Cada uno estaba en shock.

Sabían que habían tenido un par de citas pequeñas cuando el pelirrojo se escurría del grupo para ir a donde estaba Genos en el momento que le veía o salia de la casa de forma inesperada, es mas, incluso ellos le hicieron segunda para evitar que Saitama los interrumpiera o encontrara a Genos antes de Crow pero no sabian que había avanzado tanto en poco tiempo.

El enfrentamiento emocional fue intenso en cada uno de ellos. La felicidad estaba presente por su amigo con tintes de envidia por su logro y trasfondo de pesar porque aun seguían enamorados del héroe.

Pero no intentarían estropearlo, no es de amigos y camaradas interferir en las relaciones ajenas, eso ha lo hacen las mujeres.

-¡Genos y yo somos Novios, bola de Putos!-rodo por el piso emocionado, pataleo en el aire completamente feliz y lleno de jubilo. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza y rapidez, similar a su primer concierto o cuando se aventuro el solo al mundo.

-¡es el mejor día de mi jodida vida!-continuaba girando en el piso lleno de felicidad importándole poco ensuciarse o el riesgo de enfermarse hasta que cae en cuenta algo.

¿ahora que seguía? ¿Cómo iba a ser las cosas? ¿Se seguirían tratando igual? ¿debía ser mas cariñoso o serio? ¿Qué debía hacer? Nunca ha tenido un novio como Genos. Las chicas con las que salió antes solían dejarlo por lo bestia que suele ser y no le importaba pero ahora...

Se sienta en el piso pensativo, la alegría se trasformo lentamente en ansiedad.

El es demasiado ruidoso y el rubio calmado. El ciborg tiene objetivos claros, deberes e incluso responsabilidades ¿tendría tiempo para el?

¿Qué harían juntos?

Pero lo que mas le angustiaba era otra cosa...

¿y si no le gustaba a Genos lo suficiente para quedarse con el?

Después de todo, tenia la sospecha de que Genos no fue del todo sincero de sus motivos.

...

Paso una semana con lentitud desde que empezaron su noviazgo y no fue un buen inicio.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que hacer o que decir cuando estaban solos y optaban en dejarlo pasar. Crow cuando veía a Genos a los ojos bajaba las orejas sumiso y miraba a otro lado con un rubor leve mientras el ciborg se freía los circuitos pensando que hacer.

Lo bueno era que no afectaba en el rendimiento de la banda, seguían tratándose de forma amistosa. Rom, Yaiba y Aion hasta llegaron a dudar que ambos eran pareja, solo este ultimo intuyo que ocurría en realidad.

Saitama también se había dado cuenta. no había ningún cambio de importancia en el comportamiento del rubio, eso no lo podía poner de mejor humor, pronto se separarían y Genos volvería a ser únicamente suyo sea amigo o próxima pareja. Porque algo que sabia muy bien era que Genos una vez que determina que algo anda mal, lo corta de "cuajo".

Hasta una tarde de viernes cerca de las 6 de la tarde, la banda de los 5 chicos practicaba una de sus nuevas canciones que compuso el rubio mas alto en el almacén que funcionaba como estudio o segunda casa cuando la suya termina siendo toxica por las artes culinarias por Yaiba y Crow.

Terminaban unos acordes y se relajaron de inmediato. Había sido perfecto aun con los desatinos en la interpretación por parte de los vocalistas. "Under the darkness" era una canción intensa, posesiva y las nada sutiles insinuaciones sexuales no ayudaban mucho a concentrarse a la novicia pareja.

Si querían morir avergonzados tratando de cantar como si quisieran tener sexo desenfrenado cuando no se animaban a si quiera tomarse de las manos. Aion hacia mas que bien ese trabajo.

-la próxima vez será perfecto-aun con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas choco su puño contra su propia palma de la mano contraria dando énfasis a sus palabras. Salió de su mundo cuando escucho que lo llamaban, sin evitarlo se estremeció, la voz del rubio ciborg le hacia perder el poco control que tenia. Además, aun no le entraba bien a la cabeza que era pareja de su héroe.

-Crow-

-¿si Genos?-el rubio de escleróticas negras miro su guitarra pensativo mientras la finaba un poco, frunció en seño levemente para terminar suspirando con lentitud. Gesto que no le agrado mucho al mas bajo.

-necesitamos hablar... en privado-hablo con firmeza y seriedad provocando un nuevo escalofrió al vocalista principal y un frío glacial invadió el lugar.

-eh... esta bien...-el pelirrojo sintió que se le detenía el corazón mientras veía alejarse al rubio cibernético para salir del local. Colgó su guitarra en su lugar y se alejo de grupo sin antes mirar de reojo al ojirubi quien lo miraba con severidad haciéndole caminar mas rápido.

Recordó la platica que tuvo anoche con el en la cocina.

 _Eran las 2 de la mañana y el silencio reinaba en el departamento de la banda musical. El mas joven y vocalista del grupo se levanto con pereza para ir a tomar agua. arrastrando la cobija llego a la cocina, abrió la gaveta buscando un vaso y paso inmediato a la nevera para tomar la jarra con agua fresca, se sirvo un buen y se dispuso a irse a su cuarto o eso planeaba cuando ve frente a el al mas alto de los "crimsonZ" provocándole un buen susto y derramando bastante agua en su pijama de vaquitas._

 _-aaargg estúpido Aion me asustaste... rayos, me moje todo-_

 _-¿Que se supone que estas haciendo pequeño roedor?-_

 _-vine a tomar agua-_

 _-sabes de lo que hablo, ingenuo roedor. pero si tu pequeña mente no es capaz de comprender o recordar, hablo de mi musa-Crow se quedo callado y enrojeció hasta las orejas, ¿Como supo el que tenia problemas con su relación? Lo único que pudo hacer es responder con agresividad_

 _-¡¿a ti que te importa?!-_

 _-todo lo que se relacione con mi musa me involucra. debes recordar que antes que metieras tus manos mortales, solíamos pasar momentos celestiales bajo el astro lunar sin ninguna clase de restricción- hablo serio y sin dejar de mirarle posando con su mano cubriendo su hermoso rostro. Crow se enfado, no tenia que decirle en la cara que se veían en las noches a hacer quien sabe que cosas, la idea le causaba retortijones en sus entrañas y gruñir cual perro. A pesar que son pareja, no podía evitar morirse de celos por ese pasado._

 _-pues te recuerdo con quien esta de novio estúpido-respondió mirándole con furia nada piadosa._

 _-no por mucho, si sigues empeñado por andar en mis tinieblas. desde antes de que te dieras cuenta, yo sabia que la duda estaba comiéndote la escasa materia gris que tienes-el silencio se hizo presente desarmando al pelirrojo ¿tan trasparente era?_

 _bajo la mirada con leve pesar y olvidándose de su enojo, sabia que su relación estancada pronto se iría en picada hasta estrellarse._

 _-no se que hacer Aion...-acepto sin ver a la cara al rubio guitarrista. escucha unos pasos y un leve palmeo en su cabeza revolviéndole los cabellos aun mas. iba a contestarle con las palabras mas antisonantes que tenia pero se quedo en silencio cuando vio una sonrisa fraterna en el rostro del mayor. entonces comprendió, Aion no estaba restregándole en la cara que tuvo una mejor relación con su ahora novio, sino, quería aconsejarlo y ayudarle... muy a su modo._

 _-la honestidad mi estimado ratón es la virtud que mas aprecia mi hermosa musa- sin decirle nada mas, se aleja en la oscuridad del departamento para volver a su habitación. mientras el, se quedo ahí parado en medio de la cocina con la ropa mojada y fría._

Como le jodia la incertidumbre de no saber que hacer. Nada de lo que pensaba le parecía y a causa de su indecisión tendrían esa horrible "charla" no había pasado mas de quince días que empezó su noviazgo y terminar fracasando así. Se llevo una mano al pecho notablemente angustiado pero encontraría la manera de continuar juntos o al menos, un motivo para que Genos continuara siendo su pareja.

Con miedo, salió del edificio para toparse con Genos.

El héroe clase S estaba apoyado en la pared mirando el cielo pintarse de anaranjado con lentitud. Por primera vez se sentía inseguro de que hacer, como le diría a Crow que era mejor estar separados. Que su noviazgo no iba a resultar bien para uno de los dos. independientemente si aun continuaba enamorado de otra persona, una razón más fuerte y personal le ocupaba su mente. una vez mas, sintió el cosquilleo en sus labios, su mente convocaba el recuerdo del beso, su textura y suavidad.

no parte de el, no quería terminar con su relación pero no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta.

Había notado como el chico de ojos carmín le evitaba aun si eran pareja, no sabía como acercarse al pelirrojo sin sonar muy duro o algo. Llego a ver algunas parejas en los parques con diferentes comportamientos pero ninguna le parecía adecuada para actuar acorde a su personalidad y mas con el menor.

Bajo la mirada apesadumbrado y el eco de la culpa le comía, no debió aceptar Crow y hacerle pasar por ese mal rato sabiendo sus incapacidades y debilidades.

Vio al pelirrojo acercarse algo sonrojado y tosiendo un poco, por instinto el rubio se acerco para ver si se encontraba bien, al hacer un leve escaneo no encontró nada de importancia.

-¿estas bien?-

-tenia una pelusa en la garganta... pinche polvo... ¿de que querías hablar Genos?-enfrento con crudeza la realidad. Sonaba al mismo chico gritón de siempre pero en su timbre de voz, oculto, estaba el miedo.

La culpa no podía ser mas severa con el.

-Crow... creo que lo nuestro no va a funcionar-hablo con sinceridad y sin mucho tacto. Quiso patearse por lo poco amable que fue, suspiro discreto y con culpa Dándose cuenta una vez mas que su maestro tenia razón en ello.

 _Era un ser humano a medias._

quizá había recuperado gran parte de sus emociones y la empatía ya estaba siendo parte de si mismo. pero no era suficiente, nunca seria un ser humano completo por el simple hecho que había olvidado como sentir afecto mas allá de la venganza y por mas que luciera como un ser humano normal por su cuerpo, seguía siendo un ciborg, un ser de metal y circuitos que logro aprender a cantar pero ni eso es suficiente.

Crow no se merecía un ser humano incompleto.

nadie lo merecía...

El silencio se combino con el gélido ambiente. La joven pareja se veía sin mirarse cada quien encerrado en su mundo procesando lo dicho y la ruptura lenta de una relación sin florecer.

El ojicarmin intentaba con todas sus fuerzas de no romperse a llorar pero no podía controlar los temblores en su cuerpo. debía ser fuerte, no tenia a su mama o papa para que le consolaran, solo a la bola de amigos medio pendejos que estaban dentro del almacén pero ni ellos podrían ayudarle en esos momentos.

-¿Por qué?- enfrento aun con miedo mirando directamente el rostro el ojidorado.

-¿hay alguien mas?-continuo hablando Crow tratando de no hipar y limpiándose los ojos de vez en cuando maldiciendo a la inexistente alergia en sus ojos para cubrir sus lagrimas dolorosas. Esa imagen conmociono al héroe clase "S", no quería verle llorar por eso necesitaba romper con el. Quería ahorrarle esa clase de dolor.

Genos la pensó un poco antes de responder. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era ser sincero con el. Emitió un suspiro ligero y miro al pelirrojo a los ojos.

-si-

El vocalista principal se molesto con el rubio. Se sentía usado y herido. La herida aunque era imaginaria aun así dolía muchísimo saber que su héroe de quien estaba enamorado salía con el por despecho o algo así.

-pero no es la verdadera razón-el pelirrojo dejo de maldecir al rubio en voz baja y volveos a ver al héroe. A pesar de sus pocas expresiones, pudo notar que estaba avergonzado y algo nervioso.

Genos por su parte no iba a dar marcha atrás, quería ser honesto con Crow era lo mínimo que podía hacer por el por las molestias ocasionadas.

-yo... Crow... la verdad es, que nunca he tenido novio o novia. No se que hacer o decir. No soy muy expresivo o emocional. No quiero arrastrarte a una relación que no tendrá futuro a causa de mi defecto y se que mereces algo mejor- hablo con sinceridad y esperando que el pelirrojo comprendiera y terminaran en buenos términos, no quería que su banda se viera afectada por asuntos personales. Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos que parecían horas para ellos.

Crow por su parte lo veía con sorpresa y pestañeo un poco para aclararse los ojos y emitiendo una sonrisa algo estúpida al comprender mejor lo que ocurria.

Quería protegerlo

Genos quería protegerlo del dolor emocional.

Se dio cuenta con alivio que el rubio sufría igual que el por casi los mismos motivos, ninguno sabia que hacer o decir para su relación. Era momento de ser valiente y con suerte salvar su noviazgo.

-yo... tampoco-

-¿que?-

-nunca he tenido novio... yo... estaba distante contigo porque no sabia que hacer o como tratarte-miro otro lado avergonzado y con el corazón en la garganta. Sintiendo su pulso acelerar cuando el rubio se acerco a el y muy despacio limpio sus lagrimillas en las comisuras de sus ojos con sus pulgares por inercia cerro los ojos ante el tacto metálico de sus dedos. De forma lenta El gélido ambiente se cambio por una cálida y comprensiva.

Al sentirse seguro abrió los ojos y se quedo prendado de ellos al ver ala cara al ciborg, como la primera vez que los aquellos ojos dorados chocaron contra el carmin de sus irises y su corazón casi sufría un ataque cardíaco.

una mirada comprensiva por Genos le recibía y la sonrisa gentil le brindaba mas seguridad.

-entonces... ¿no te importara si soy muy frio?-

-si a ti no te importa lo irritante que puedo llegar a ser-bromeo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa socarrona, podía relajarse y volver a ser el mismo, Genos no le estaba rechazando.

-si... no te molesta-titubeo Crow mirando a otro lado apenado por la mirada tan intensa que le brindaba el rubio.

-podemos aprender juntos-invito con timidez, no quería estropear el avance pero era todo o nada. Seguir siendo novios y ahora si intentarlo o mandar todo al carajo.

Genos se quedo pensando un poco. Aquello que llamaban esperanza resonaba con pacifica fuerza en su pecho al saber que alguien podía quererle aun siendo un ciborg tan expresivo como una piedra y pasado turbio.

 _Se descubrió a si mismo que quería aferrarse a eso._

 _Quería darse el lujo de ser egoísta e intentarlo._

 _Por segunda vez en su vida, quería algo para si mismo._

-me parece perfecto-respondió al fin sostuvo el rostro de Crow con ambas manos, sentía la tibia respiración del menor, titubeo un poco pero al final le dio un beso gentil en los labios. Un beso lento y suave que bajo por completo las defensas del pelirrojo. El repentino acto tomo por sorpresa al ojicarmin que se trasformo a ternura y cariño. Levanto sus manos cerrando los ojos y tomo las manos del ciborg entre las suyas.

Cuando se separaron Crow dio un brinquito y le beso otra vez de forma fugaz. contento por su jugada y haber salvado su relación mientras Genos atino con sonreír suavemente casi no se notaba la simple vista.

Ambos ahora estaban cómodos al descubrir que tenían los mismos miedos y podían equivocarse sin temor a quedar como estúpidos frente al otro y si se equivocaban habría comprensión.

-¿me quieres Genos?-se atrevió a preguntar el pelirrojo.

-lo suficiente para estar contigo-

-mmmh-hizo un leve mohín al escuchar la respuesta del mayor. Sabia que diría algo así, pero no se rendiría, haría que Genos se enamorara de el.

-aunque no sienta lo mismo que tu... quiero intentarlo-

-si es así...me ganare tu... emm.. ¿que tienes en vez de corazón?-

-un Core-

-¡eso! ¡me lo ganare y me dirás que me quieres!-aseguro el ojicarmin muy contento y seguro. El ciborg atino con levantar la ceja escéptico y atino con besar su frente tiernamente robándole un sonrojo brutal al vocalista principal.

Otro descubrimiento para su lista.

 _Le estaba empezando a gustar darle besos._

-hay que seguir ensayando. Me gustaría que te quedaras conmigo a investigar cosas. Quiero saber mas sobre relaciones y ya que eres mi pareja, te involucra-explico el rubio mientras caminaba de regreso al edificio.

-y aun lo preguntas. Sabes que diré que si-Crow paso sus manos detrás de su cabeza completamente relajado y contento.

Ambosse vieron a los ojos antes de entrar, se sentían diferentes, comprendieron queahora si iban a empezar verdaderamente su relación.

.-.-.-.-.-..-

que lendoooo, aqui empieza su aventura sobre su relacion, lograran hacer florecer su relacion? valdra madres? creen que estoy loca por intentar algo asi?


	2. Acercamientos (1 parte)

he aqui el segundo capitulo.

como aclaración, la evolucion de esta pareja sera lenta y notaran muchas pendejadas.

disfruten :D

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

La música dramática pero energética resonaba en el edificio a las 6pm de la tarde, el ambiente estaba por demás animado. Los chicos instrumentales habían notado el cambio en la pareja lucían mas tranquilos y cómodos mientras cantaban a la par. La nueva canción creada por el guitarrista oscuro, la cual trataba de perdida de un amor.

- **Aferraré a mi pecho los fragmentos de aquellos recuerdos que recuperaste. En los que cada vez que sabías, me dabas una respuesta, Incluso si con ella matabas a un estúpido como yo-** Crow cantaba lo mas dolido y arrepentido pues ese era el estilo principal de la canción. Aunque en el fondo quería expresar todo lo contrario, quería cantar con felicidad y ¿porque no? Romántico. Todo había cambiado desde el momento que ambos cantaron "the Rouge at the Noir".

=Recuerda=

 **-El lazo que nos unía como cuando estábamos atados el uno al otro...**

 **-Te ofrezco mi amor, aún cuando sé que ese fue mi error..-**

 **-Te dedicaré mis recurrentes súplicas, Aún cuando sé que ese fue mi error...-** Genos se sentía igual, se le daba fácil cantar con dolor pero en esa ocasión, sentía que no era la emoción que deseaba expresar. Quería cantar con suavidad y esperanza.

 **=Recuerda=** sus voces se combinaban a la perfección y armonía aun siendo tan trágico, cautivaba.

 **-oh dulce ángel caído por ti yo rezare-** Crow por inercia voltea a ver al rubio y un tierno sonrojo brota de sus mejillas al ver que el hacia lo mismo. ¿desde cuando son tan sincronizados?

 **-Hemos caído a la oscuridad-**

 **=remember=**

Terminaron de cantar bastante satisfechos por el resultado incluso el regaño de Rom no fue tan severo por los leves desatinos. La banda opto por irse a descansar, por hoy dieron grandes progresos y pronto estarían listos para una presentación en publico, el cual ya seria pronto, según el calendario del moreno, seria en 15 días en el escenario high Hill, ciudad J.

Mientras guardaban sus cosas en su lugar Yaiba se percato que Genos estaba sentado en el escenario usando su computadora portátil. Al parecer iba a irse después de ellos, opto por no molestarle y dirigirse a la salida junto a los otros.

-Crow ¿vienes?-el rubio de lentes noto que el mas joven de su banda se quedo junto a Genos viendo la computadora muy atento. Levanto la mirada al escuchar su nombre levanta la mirada y hace un ademan de despedida con su mano.

-adelántense, voy a investigar con Genos-

-a cabron... ¿sabes leer?-pico Yaiba mientras ladeaba la cabeza algo "confundido" mientras sonreía un poco burlón

-¡hijo de perraa!-se levanto levantando sus puños y amenazándole en el aire. El baterista siendo el único con mas sentido común interfirió firme antes de que Crow hiciera un desmadre, ya había trapeado el piso.

-ya deja al enano y vamos, hay ropa que lavar. No llegues tarde a casa-

-si mama-hizo un mohín el pelirrojo, el no era un mocoso, tenia 16 años* y podía cuidarse, además no estaba solo. Se volvió a sentar cerca del rubio y mirar la pantalla.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Qué edad tenia su heroico novio?

-Genos. ¿Qué edad tienes?-enfoco su vista a la pantalla que alcanzo a leer algo sobre las relaciones.

-19-

-¡¿enserio?! Pensé que eras de mi edad y solamente eras muy alto-exclamo sorprendido, era casi de misma edad que Aion y mas alto que su persona. ¿Porque el universo le jodia con eso también? No solo le hizo el mas bajo de su banda sino también el mas joven.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-puta vida... ¿eh?16 años... en abril los cumplí y los putos de mis amigos no se acordaron-Reprocho mientras cruzaba los brazos en el pecho. Genos de su parte no se inmuto pero si le afecto un poco, con cada cumpleaños que vivió con el doctor, sus actualizaciones eran mas detalladas acorde a su edad y necesidades.

Pero también le recordaba que a cada año que pasaba, su vida se iba agotando sin encontrar al ciborg asesino y darle fin. Por eso opto por no medir o contar los años que tiene y el tiempo que trascurre, no valía la pena gastar sus energías en ello sin embargo objetivo principal por al cual aun seguía vivo que se esta desviando a algo mas simple, miro discretamente a su derecha, donde estaba refunfuñando Crow.

Por alguna razón, lo sentía mas correcto. Una sensación similar a cuando se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por su maestro.

-Genos... ¿cuando es tu cumpleaños?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirándole completamente interesado.

-no le doy importancia a eso-

-aaah esta bien-no le dio gran importancia a la seca respuesta del mayor, tenia el presentimiento que respondería asi. Mejor enfoca su vista a la computadora y se acerco mas para leer sin irrumpir el espacio personal del blondo.

-¿Qué investigas?-

-sobre las relaciones sentimentales, si quiero que lo nuestro funcione nunca esta de mas informarnos sobre que podemos hacer y que no. Hay que evitar que esta clase de errores vuelvan a ocurrir-se movió un poco para que el pelirrojo se sentara a su lado, este ni tardo ni perezoso se acomodo y empezaron a leer.

-¿por donde comenzamos?-

-gusto en leer Blogs de chicas, en ocasiones tienen buenas ideas con argumentos-Crow afirmo levemente, en eso tenia razón. A veces las plasmagicas tenian esas clase de charlas con Angelica. La mujer mayor generalmente tiene muy buenos consejos. Antes de su noviazgo, el mismo había contactado con la rubia para pedirle consejo de como acercársele y seducirle sin quedar como un imbécil.

-a bueno... intenta con ese-señala el pelirrojo al segundo link que vio en la pantalla y empezaron a investigar.

...

Duraron aproximadamente 30 minutos leyendo información completamente inútil.

Muchos de los consejos eran malos, dirigidos a parejas heterosexuales o novias obsesivas que demostraban toda su locura en el internet. En uno de los posts de un blog de chicas, leyeron que una de ellas le implanto un chip de rastreo al celular de su pareja y lo seguía el 85% del día.

El dúo se vio mutuamente como un acuerdo silencioso de nunca comportarse así entre ellos.

Después del 10 blogs. Crow ya estaba acostado en el piso fastidiado por la horrible información que pillaban excepto que no eran la única pareja "peculiar". Vieron una noticia de un "romance" entre una inteligencia artificial y su creador.

Un tal "Jarv" y Antony.

Miro el techo desgastado y color gris opaco haciéndole recordar lo antes leído. No negaría que se habia interesado en ese documento.

El creador Antony se había emperrado a darle un cuerpo físico a su asistente virtual como un reto a su genialidad hasta que lo consiguió.

Lo que no se imagino era que su compatibilidad era tan alta que termino enamorándose de su creación y para su suerte, fue reciproco.

Se volvió a sentar y enfoco su mirada al rubio que seguía investigando. Se guardo el deseo de que su relación fuera así de fluida con el ciborg.

Lo que no sabia el pelirrojo era que la misma idea pasaba por la cabeza del mayor. Le habia llamado la atención esa relacion tan extraña como la suya.

El humano creador de la inteligencia artificial se habia enamorado de este y no se molestaba ni un poco en ocultarlo, lo defendía alegando que no era una simple maquina, tenia conciencia propia y sufria como el cuando estaba separados. se pregunto si Crow haría lo mismo. No pudo evitar desear que así, no le molestaría porque sabia que de parte del pelirrojo, serian sentimientos verdaderos.

-mmh... intenta ahí-señala el ojicarmin una pagina Web tocando la pantalla para hacer énfasis. Genos le miro pidiendo una explicación de su elección.

-si no mal recuerdo las paginas que terminan en ".org" suelen ser de dominio federal o algo así, quizá tenga algo útil-se explica Crow, recordó sus años escolares y los constantes regaños de los profesores por obtener la información de paginas de dudosa procedencia y le explicaron como debía buscar la información de alta calidad.

Viendo que no perdían nada con intentar, entran y se disponen a leer. La pagina era sencilla en decoración con letra normal en un fondo blanco acompañado de una pequeña fotografía con el nombre de la creadora del articulo Dra. Psicología Carol.

-"el ser humano no esta hecho para estar solo. Necesita de la compañía de otros aunque sea pasajero para no verse afectado psicológicamente. Entre ellos las relaciones afectivas en pareja son las mas influyentes, sin embargo esta en la la naturaleza humana en errar fácilmente y las relaciones terminen en fracaso. El error mas común, simple e importante es la falta de comunicación. El deducir que compañero o compañera sabe lo que uno quiere provoca muchas veces discusiones innecesarias..."-termino de leer Genos asimilando la información adquirida. Era cierto, la falta de comunicación entre ellos casi provocaba su rompimiento y por lo que veía en el pelirrojo estaba de acuerdo con el.

Se dispusieron a leer el articulo completo, al fin encontraron lo que necesitaban.

Entre mas leían, quedaba mas claro lo que podían hacer y en lo posible tratar de evitar. En ocasiones Crow interrumpía para que le explicara ciertos puntos que no comprendía del todo. Lejos de molestarse, le causaba tranquilidad de que el menor estuviese interesado. Algunos puntos que le marcaron es el no idealizar la relación o el resultado de alguna acción esto provocaría sufrimiento al afectado porque busca cumplir con sus expectativas. Se recomendaba realizar toda actividad en pareja de forma fluida y sin esperar nada a cambio.

Ahora entendía porque dolió tanto que Saitama pasara por alto todo lo que hizo para llamar su atención. El tenia la esperanza que lo notara y fueran pareja.

Crow también se sentía algo movido por lo que decía el texto. Según la "loquera" debían amarse de forma egoísta. Al principio no lo comprendía hasta que continuo leyendo con mas lentitud. En amar a su pareja no significaba darle todo, debía guardarse un poco de amor para si mismo en caso de que algo fallara, así mitigaría el dolor. Después de todo, para querer a alguien debía quererse uno mismo primero.

Cuando terminaron de leer, Genos cerro la computadora con lentitud. Quedándose quietos en el escenario de practicas, el silencio no era incomodo pero tampoco daba tranquilidad, como si quisieran decirse algo pero no se atrevían.

-ne Genos-

-¿si?-

-yo... estee... mierda como lo digo...-empezó a titubear un poco. En realidad, solo quería interrumpir ese silencio incomodo posteriormente de leer, eran tantas cosas que considerar, al parecer tener pareja no era tan Sencillo y mas si queria algo serio con el blondo. Ahora, tenia que buscar algo que decir para cerrar la brecha que se formo otra vez, lo que sea, pero su cerebro estaba de vacaciones y atino nada mas con dejarse caer en el hombro del mayor sonrojándose y mirando el piso cohibido.

Genos levanto las cejas algo sorprendido, Crow no es tan callado y no sabia como interpretar su silencio. Normalmente, lo dejaba pasar pero sentía que esta vez no podía hacerlo. Un pequeño flash de recuerdo en su pasado le hizo reaccionar. Cuando su padre estaba mal, su madre solía darle un abrazo y a pesar de no decirle nada, notaba que el se calmaba. Guiado por ese recuerdo, paso su brazo por la espalda del vocalista, empujándole suavemente a un costado de su pecho y abrazándole con un solo brazo.

No era muy dado a dar esa clase de afecto y no pudo evitar mirar a otro lado avergonzado, creció mas el rubor al sentir los brazos de Crow rodeándole con ternura y luego sentir algo de esfuerzo, pensó que lo estaría incomodando por su cuerpo de metal.

-Genos... esto es una joda... ¿Por qué eres mas grande que yo? No te puedo abrazar bien-murmuro el pelirrojo algo avergonzado. En el momento que paso sus brazos en el tórax, sintió que no encajaba o ni siquiera llegaba a alcanzar sus propios dedos en el abrazo.

-pensé que era mi cuerpo de metal-

-eso me vale madre. Lo que me caga es que seas mas grande que yo, puta vida-con lentitud recobraban la confianza, el ambiente se torno amable para la pareja. Genos sintiéndose mas seguro respecto a su cuerpo, se mueve hacia el lado izquierdo para que Crow se acomode en su tórax y por arte de magia encajaron bien. Genos lo abrazo con ambos brazos de forma suave casi con pereza mientras Crow ahora si pudo rodearle con sus brazos y acurrucarse en el pecho del mayor.

No porque no quisiera abrazarlo, temía a su propia fuerza de lastimarle pero al ver tan seguro y calmado al pelirrojo significaba que iba bien. También la comodidad le empezó a embriagar los sentidos gracias al gesto de forma lenta empezó a apoyarse en el cuerpo del menor bajando cada vez mas la guardia.

Con Crow Sentía el corazón explotar o salir del pecho por la emoción, era mejor de lo que habia soñado, no le importaba si no sentía la piel (aunque fuera sintética) del mayor con estar en sus brazos sintiendo confort esta bien.

Emitió un leve suspiro y aumento su nerviosismo al sentir que Genos se acomodaba en el abrazo con lentitud.

Nada podía arruinar ese momento.

Genos rompió el gesto al sentir algo vibrar en su pantalón. Separo al pelirrojo despacio y reviso el celular de forma inmediata. El pelirrojo miro el aparato de mala gana y cruzando los brazos en su pecho refunfuñando.

-es hora de volver, tengo que preparar la cena-el rubio se levanto y sacudió con elegancia sus ropas. Tomo sus cosas y espero al pelirrojo para que se levantara. Crow por su parte, dio un brinco para levantarse y sacudió sus ropas.

-¿era un mensaje?-no pudo ocultar sus celos en su tono de voz. El era muy narcisista y pedía que el mundo girara a su alrededor, cuando conoció a Genos, se dio cuenta que el mundo se redujo a aquella persona y mientras el estuviese a su lado, el mundo le valía madres. Sin embargo siempre salía el "pero" en todo. Sabia que el calvo mayor seria siendo la prioridad de su pareja y debía aprender a vivir con ello.

Por mas que el doliera el orgullo.

-asi es, de la asociación, mañana por la tarde hay junta de los clase S. De paso, vi la hora-respondió sin darse cuenta de los celos del pelirrojo. Crow se relajo de inmediato sintiéndose estúpido por sus celos, no podia evitarlo, sus lazos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para darle seguridad en ese aspecto. Apagaron las luces y se dispusieron a Salir del local cerrando la puerta con llave. Aun no era 100% de noche pero ya estaba asomándose la luna tranquilamente desde el otro lado del ocaso. Caminaron en las calles desiertas en silencio y sin prisa, del mismo modo por las escaleras del complejo departamental hasta llegar al piso donde el pelirrojo vivía. Crow se despidió con un ademan con la muñeca y una sonrisa dulce. Genos se quedo quieto viendo la figura del menor.

No se habia dado cuenta que la piel de Crow tenia un matiz lechoso, tampoco que sus cabellos pelirrojos habia destellos violetas sutiles.

En otros tiempos, su piel inmaculada significaría realeza pero sus ojos y cabello tal carmín de una rosa serian tomados como un demonio.

Un ángel con apariencia de demonio.

Quizá un ángel caído

Se giro en sus talones para continuar con su camino pero algo lo detuvo, sin saber exactamente porque regreso sus pasos y dejo que sus casi imaginarios instintos le guiaran.

-Crow-

-¿eh?-el menor estaba a un pelo de entrar a su casa pero se detiene y regresa rápidamente a donde esta la entrada al piso donde estaba Genos mirándole intensamente y haciéndole temblar.

Crow miro con atención las escleróticas negras e iris doradas del ciborg, solo un ser como el podía tenerlos. Le llamaban la atención de forma poderosa. No sabia como lo hacia, aun siendo artificiales expresaban muchas cosas y brillaban de diferentes tonalidades.

Antes de definir sus sentimientos por el rubio, cada aspecto que veía en el, lo consideraba maravilloso, Su piel perfectamente clara como su cabello rubio-dorado. Genos era físicamente perfecto ante los estándares de belleza.

Demasiado perfecto

Hasta que empezó a verle mejor. Tenia una leve asimetría en sus hombros, su postura siempre recta y lista para un combate incluso se percato que uno de sus pies es las largo que otro. Que el carácter que tenia era marca diablo si molestaba o insultaban a su maestro y ahora a la banda. A lo increíblemente despistado que podía ser de vez en cuando.

Se dio cuenta que Genos no era perfecto, era algo mucho mejor.

Era mas humano que muchos.

-mañana a las 9 am iré al mercado ¿quieres acompañarme?-invito el rubio con calma. No sabia como empezar a tener citas con el pelirrojo o en que momento debían salir pero con algo se empezaba.

Crow por su parte sonrió contento. Tendría una cita con su novio, su primera cita oficial. quizá no lo había invitado al lugar mas romántico del mundo como el cine o un paseo por la playa, sino a salir de compras al mercado. Realmente no le importaba, solo quería pasar tiempo de calidad.

-si-afirmo mas animado de lo que quería aparentar y esto revoloteo en los sistemas del ciborg convocándole una sonrisa amable dirigida únicamente al menor.

-bien, te espero aquí para irnos. Hasta mañana-sin que ninguno lo planeara o pensara, Crow se puso de puntitas y beso al rubio con alegría bañada en ternura.

Genos sentía los suaves labios del menor algo sorprendido y tenso, sin saber que hacer, dejo nuevamente que sus instintos le guiaran que hacer, atino por relajarse cerrando los ojos y tomando de la cintura al vocalista pelirrojo correspondiendo con lentitud el beso. Mientras Crow se colgaba del cuello. Un agradable escalofrió atravesó su espalda al sentir los dedos metálicos tocar su cintura, se sentía tan bien ser correspondido. No quería romper el beso pero la necesidad de oxigeno empezaba a alarmar su cerebro. Se separo con lentitud, sentía sus labios un poco húmedos y sin evitarlo, se los relamió buscando conservar el tibio calor y sabor de los labios de Genos, sin muchas ganas se alejo del rubio.

Con una sonrisa boba se aleja regresando a su casa no se molesto en despedirse por andar en las nubes.

Genos por su parte, se quedo esperando que el pelirrojo entrara a casa. Una vez solo atino con suspirar y tocarse los labios con la punta de sus dedos cuidando de no olvidar ningún detalle del beso. Una vez mas fue dulce y tierno, le dio un leve sabor a leche tibia incluso miel emitió una sonrisa tímida, le había vuelto a gustar.

Llego a la conclusión que Le gustaban los besos de Crow.

Regreso a la realidad recordando que debía hacer la cena o su maestro se enfadaría con el o en el peor de los casos le seria indiferente.

...

Eran 7:30 de la mañana y en la casa de los músicos, el único que se levantaba temprano era Yaiba.

Aion dormía sus 8 horas completas y perfectas para mantener su "divino" talento en guardia. Rom solía desvelarse haciendo trabajos pendientes de la oficina. Admiraba al ojiaguamarina por ser tan fuerte en tener 2 trabajos, si es que ser músico era un trabajo. Crow, era todo un caso, podía dormir 1000 años, desatarse una la guerra entre ciudades y el seguiría en su mundo roncando. En fin, le gustaba despertar temprano para hacer ejercicio, limpiar su valiosa katana y lavar los trastes.

A el no le molestaba lavarlos, de hecho, era de las pocas actividades domesticas que realmente disfrutaba incluso las ollas. Bostezando mientras andaba por el oscuro pasillo de las habitaciones y el silencioso lugar hacia mas fácil oír el ajetreo armado en la habitación de Crow.

Curioso y sin nada mejor que hacer, se dirige a pasos lento y entra a la habitación del pelirrojo sin llamar antes.

-oi ¿Qué estas...?-se ve interrumpido cuando un pantalón le da de lleno en la cara haciéndole enojar levemente. Se saco de golpe la prenda y mira sorprendido el desastroso cuarto del pelirrojo. Generalmente lo es pero esto era demasiado.

Calcetines, trusas, pantalones y camisetas de diferentes colores adornaban el lugar de forma desprolija. Su cama estaba tapizada de mas ropa y casi no podía ver su había una edredón ahí.

Incluso juraba que por la ventana del pelirrojo se veía un short. Y justo frente al espejo de cuerpo completo estaba el aludido dueño de tan caótico lugar con su rostro acomplejado midiéndose una camisa y otra para botarlas y ver que mas combinaba.

-por las enseñanzas del Kamui ¿Qué estas haciendo?-se acerca Yaiba mas concentrado en su amigo que en desastre.

Crow le vio, se acerco gritando mientras se estiraba las orejas.

-¡no se que chingaos ponerme!-

-lo mismo de siempre-levanto los hombros restándole importancia.

Pero ahora que lo piensa ¿Por qué su líder estaba despierto si generalmente es el ultimo en levantarse de la cama?

-¡no puedo usar lo de siempre! ¡tengo una cita con Genos y no se que usar! ¡mierda!-el de lentes se quedo callado. Aun no superaba sus sentimientos por el héroe y le dolía recordar que el rubio andaba de novio con Crow.

Se imagino a si mismo en la misma situación del vocalista. Estaría igual de ansioso si tuvieran una cita y buscaría la prenda perfecta para lucir genial ante la vista de su nirvana pero...

-no es así...-suspiro resignado, no se habia dado cuenta que cerro los ojos, los abrió y vio al pelirrojo sentado en la cama resignado y triste. Yaiba sonrió comprensivo y se sentó cerca de el sobre el montón de ropa.

-¿Por qué no usas algo sencillo? Así te vera la cara en vez de la ropa si es muy llamativa-le aconseja con lógica mientras le estiraba una camiseta rojo quemado y un estampado de plumas. Crow lo medito un poco y acepto de buena gana la prenda, no tenia nada que perder además era la única idea buena que habia surgido hasta el momento.

-¿Cuánto llevas despierto?-

-emm desde las 3 am-contesto el pelirrojo mientras se quitaba la blusa de pijama y se calzaba la otra para ver como le lucia.

-joder, ¿y todo el rato estuviste buscando que ponerte?-se burlo un poco el rubio haciendo que el pelirrojo inflara los cachetes como señal de inconformidad. Por su futura cita seria mejor que continuara buscando las prendas perfectas para el.

-si... Yaiba, ¿que combina mas? Este pantalón negro o el mezclilla azul-el bajista suspiro resignado, seria "el hada madrina" de Crow para ir al "baile".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-voy al mercado maestro para surtir la despensa, desea algo en especial-Genos pregunto con cortesía mientras se calzaba los zapatos. Esa mañana, por alguna razón de su psique, se habia esmerado en su arreglo. Lucia una camisa sin manga blancas y pantalón de mezclilla negro justado al cuerpo, algo simple pero no le restaba atractivo. Cuando termino de preparar el desayuno: un delicioso omelett con hierbas finas y almorzar junto a su maestro.

Le habia avisado anoche cuando preparaba la cena que saldría esa mañana por víveres, Saitama por su parte no le vio problema que fuera solo, después de todo, era una tarea simple y confiaba en el juicio del menor de cumplir bien su cometido.

-emm si puedes trae especias, ya se terminaron-indico Saitama mientras abría la puerta del baño usando nada mas una toalla y noto como un suave sonrojo cubría las mejillas del ciborg. Una parte de el se alegraba que aun le era atractivo para el rubio, la otra, presentía que algo habia cambiado y eso le daba algo de temor.

Ayer Genos regreso a casa con una sonrisa pequeña y soñadora. Saitama no le pareció menos que hermosa, incluso un suave brillo reflejaban sus irises lo hacia lucir más encantador pero regreso a la realidad al recordar que esa mirada no la habia provocado el, sino un cierto pelirrojo gritón.

Le hablo intencionalmente fuerte cuando le dio la bienvenida para dejar de ver esa mirada, no quería verla si el no la provocaba. Le recordó lo que estaba perdiendo y se pregunto.

¿de haber aceptado, el le miraría así?

-seguro que quieres que no te acompañe-se rasco la oreja despreocupado.

-no se moleste maestro, hare todo con eficiencia y eficacia-sonrió con seguridad mirando directamente a los ojos del mayor. Hizo una leve reverencia y salió por la puerta.

Camino por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras completamente en silencio hasta que llego al séptimo piso se apoyo contra el muro tapándose el rostro con la palabra dolor escrita en su rostro.

Aun quería a su maestro, lo quería demasiado.

A pesar de haber renunciado al hombre aun Cada día que pasaba era una jodida tortura porque estaba ahí tan cerca pero lejos de su alcance.

Jamás tocaría ese rostro con ternura.

Nunca escucharía de la boca de su maestro que tan valioso era para el.

Eso solo pasaba en los cuentos de hadas.

Un flash de recuerdo le hizo hormiguear los labios cuando se los toco por accidente en medio de su sosiego. un escalofrio delicioso proceso su cerebro al recordar ese tacto.

-...Crow...-

Eso hizo que se calmara con mucha lentitud, le brindo alivio y el dolor se fue borrando por un leve trago amargo. El recuerdo de esos pequeños gestos que compartieron le hacian sonreir con suavidad. Miro a la nada ya recuperado y seguro de sus desicion.

No podría dejar de querer a su maestro pero no se volvería un impedimento para intentar una renacida relación con el vocalista.

Porque en el fondo, quería a alguien que le quisiera tan cual.

Mas tranquilo, llega al piso donde vive Crow y el resto de los chicos. Se pregunto si ya estarían despiertos o solo el pelirrojo se habia levantado. Al llegar, no tuvo que esperar a que respondieran su duda. La banda estaba discutiendo a la entrada de su pórtico.

Yaiba terminaba a de arreglar el "nido de pájaros" que tenia el pelirrojo por cabello con un peine mientras Rom y Aion me daban consejos mientras le acomodaban la camisa y limpiaban sus mejillas.

No sabia porque, pero al ver como lucia el pelirrojo sonrojado y enojado por lo que estaba pasando. Emitió una sonrisa y se escondió un poco para seguir observando.

-¡joder Rom! ¡¿Para que chingados quiero condones?!-el pelirrojo señala los paquetitos plateados con un dibujo de conejo en su mano. Esta a nervioso por su cita y sus amigos no ayudaban en nada.

-¿olvidaste la "platica" que te dimos? ¿Cómo que para que? No puedes andar por ahí sin por lo menos uno, que tal si hoy es tu gran día. No vayas a quedar preñado o algo-comento en broma el mayor de la banda poniendo sus brazos en su cadera y sonriéndole socarrón.

-¡¿pero que cojones...?!-si pudiera, ya estaría muerto de vergüenza.

Primero Yaiba le ayudo a escoger su vestuario que constaba en una camiseta roja con un gran estampado de plumas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla negra, tenis color gris con una franja verde y roja además de unos pocos accesorios como su gargantilla negra y brazaletes justos de cuero.

Esta bien, agradeció su ayuda pero era demasiado en peinarlo y limpiarle las babas de la cara con un paño. Gracias al escandalo que hizo mientras huía del nuevo comportamiento maternal de Yaiba, se le agregaron los otros dos.

Aion se la pasaba dándole pequeños consejos de como tratar a Genos y estaría encantado de escuchar, si no fuera porque el moreno y el rubio estaban hostigándole con comentarios fuera de lugar que le distraían.

Ahora esta fuera de casa con riesgo de que fuese visto por Genos haciendo el ridículo.

-Rom, no digas pendejadas ¿Por qué carajos un hombre usaría condón con otro hombre? No soy mujer para quedar preñado-Crow se tapo la boca avergonzado, joder, acaba de admitir que era el sumiso de la relación sin ningún esfuerzo, se sentía estúpido por hablar de mas pero también con ganas de golpear a los 3 chicos pero arruinaría su vestuario.

Mientras pensaba como vengarse, el furioso sonrojo que cubría sus mejillas estaba empeñado en no ceder sumándole sus ojos brillantes haciéndole lucir adorable. Yaiba, Aion y Rom abrieron los ojos ante la vista del líder de la banda, emitieron el clásico "ooh" y se empezaron a reír. Por mas rudo que quisiera parecer Crow, su estatura y rasgos tiernos no ayudaban en nada.

Genos decidió hacerse presente, aunque disfrutaba de la exagerada coloración en el rostro de su pareja.

No sabia porque le gustaba, jamás habia imaginado que Crow podía ponerse así, lo habia visto enojado o suavemente ruborizado pero nunca de ese modo, ni modo debía hacer las compras. Entro al piso haciendo intencionalmente ruido para llamar la atención del cuarteto.

-buenos días Rom, Aion... Yaiba-saludo a todos como acostumbra. Todos le regresaron el saludo animados y a su modo excepto Crow, El vocalista dio un brinco y se quedo embobado con la vista de su cita.

Aunque el atuendo era sencillo, se notaba que el rubio se habia esmerado un poco en su arreglo: su cabello estaba peinado de forma diferente y el pantalón era ajustado.

Además se habia puesto sus orejas y cola de lobo haciéndolo mas atractivo para el, agradecía-maldecía a Aion cuando se atrevió a darle esos objetos. Volvió en si cuando Rom le empujo por la espalda con fuerza para que despertara y dejara de soñar despierto.

Gracias a ello, Tropezó con sus propios pies y tal como Yaiba en el concierto de ciudad "J" Termino apoyándose en el pecho del ciborg y este le atrapo acunándolo en sus brazos con gentileza. Aun avergonzado y sintiendo latir su corazón fuertemente, Crow levanto la cara al sentir La mirada de Genos sobre el. Logro ver la sutil preocupación en los ojos del ciborg. Se le quedo viendo directamente a los ojos de su novio, como le gustaban sus ojos dorados.

Su lengua se desconecto de su cerebro y opto En responder con un leve cabeceo para hacerle saber que estaba bien mientras se acurrucaba otra vez en el pecho del rubio. Este gesto fue bien interpretado porque el rubio emitió un discreto suspiro y acomodo al pelirrojo mejor en sus brazos para que se recuperara.

Los demás chicos se dieron cuenta de que tan sincronizados estaban y les dolía porque eso demostraba; aunque no se trataban como pareja al 100%; no pasaría mucho tiempo para que su relación comenzara a crecer.

Por inercia Crow abre un ojo lo mas discreto posible, mira a su banda y afirmo sus sospechas. Sus amigos seguían enamorados de su pareja por sus expresiones dolidas tratando de ser lo mas discretos que podían para ocultarlo.

Lejos de pavonearse frente a ellos, demostrarles que el le pertenecía. Se alejo de Genos con una sonrisa socarrona y animado.

-vamos Genos, quiero comprar leche- empezó a caminar hacia la salida. No se despidió de sus amigos, bastante hicieron hace unos minutos tratándole como un mocoso pequeño.

Genos por su parte siguió al pelirrojo despidiéndose calmo. La banda dejo de sonreír cuando vieron al ciborg alejarse por el pasillo.

Sabían que esa clases de situaciones iban a ser comunes y lograrían sobrellevar.

Pero No creyeron que iba a doler tanto.

...

La mañana estaba nebulosa pero agradable aun siendo invierno, Crow agradecio a cualquier deidad de que el frio no le fastidiara el dia y se sintio tranquilo por ello. escuchaban algunos animales pequeños. El pelirrojo ya iba a una cuadra de distancia de su casa e iba en las nubes por ir pensando en lo ocurrido hace unos minutos. No quería que sus amigos sufrieran por su noviazgo, seria muy cruel demostrar sus sentimientos mientras ellos están presentes.

Seria como burlarse.

Al mismo tiempo, ¿Cómo se lo diría a Genos? Si empezaba a comportarse cariñoso con el y de golpe se volvía seco cuando uno de los chicos estuviese presente podría malinterpretarse. No quería que el rubio creyera que se avergonzaba de el o algo así.

-¡aaarg! Puta vida ¿Qué voy a hacer?-se estiro las orejas con desesperación y detuvo su andar al percatarse que no tenia ni la mas puta idea de donde estaba. Miro a su alrededor con la esperanza de pillar alguna pista pero no y ahora que lo volvía a pensar, tampoco sabia donde estaba el mercado.

Esto solo provoco que Crow refunfuñara molesto por su estupidez. Vaya manera de empezar su primera cita oficial.

Este saco su celular color negro con un dije de una botellita de leche, le marco a su novio que tenia el seudónimo de "su héroe" espero unos segundos mientras sonaba el timbre.

-"diga, Habla Genos"-

-ah, Genos, soy Crow.-el pelirrojo no pudo evitar emocionarse, su colita se movía acelerada y sentía la piel de gallina, una sonrisa boba broto de su boca al oír la voz del rubio en su oído.

-Genos... esto... estoy perdido, ¿podrías ayudarme?-pido el pelirrojo, temía que habia estropeado su cita y ya no quisiera verle hasta mas tarde, hablando con suerte claro esta.

-"no será necesario"-esto helo al ojicarmin. ¿lo habia estropeado? La llamada se corto y esto le causo gran pesar, haciéndole temblar y abriendo sus ojos angustiado mirando el aparato.

-Crow-el pelirrojo se volteo dejando de autocompadecerse y ahí estaba el ciborg a unos metros de distancia con el celular en la mano. Esto hizo sonreír de inmediato al pelirrojo.

Genos por su parte, se acerco al menor, sabia que el no iría tan lejos pero no significaba que no podría perderse, lo bueno fue que alcanzo a ver su cabellera roja a poca distancia de su casa. Quiso hablarle para hacer que se detuviera e irse juntos pero por alguna razón, no lo hizo, sino continuo detrás de el hasta que el pelirrojo se detuviera y se diera cuenta de donde estaba.

Una vez mas, Le causo un extraño placer verle haciendo berrinche por su descuido y su emoción por una simple llamada.

El rubio héroe aprendió algo nuevo. Le gustaban las expresiones desinhibidas de Crow. Le causaban... ternura.

-Genos-tan encimado estaba en su propio analisis que no se percato que el pelirrojo tomo tomo mano su mano cuando este estaba a unos centímetros de el. la puso en su mejilla acunando su rostro completamente aliviado, bajando sus orejitas y su guardia. Este gesto hizo sonrojar al ciborg ligeramente y empezó a caricia con su pulgar la mejilla del pelirrojo con cuidado de no herirle. Le gustaba la textura de la piel, era suave, levemente húmeda y habia trazos sutiles de imperfecciones. sin evitarlo, suelta del rostro del pelirrojo extrañando al aludido pero este se vuelve a relajar cuando el rubio le empieza a acariciar las orejas peluditas con mucho cuidado haciendo un ruido seco y rasposo.

jamas habia estado tan calmado .

Volvió en si al recordar que debían ir de compras antes de que las amas de casa acapararan todo.

-hay que irnos Crow-susurro casi no queriendo dejar de tocar esas orejas, Genos admitio que tenia cierta fijacion por las orejitas de Crow. Con lentitud quita su mano volviendo a la realidad a Crow el cual pestañeo algo confundido.

-ah... claro-afirmo. Comenzaron a caminar guiados por la dirección que impartía el rubio. El silencio era ligero y algo exasperante con el pelirrojo acostumbrado al ruido que provocaban sus amigos cuando iban en bolita desde... ¿siempre?

Puso sus manos detrás de su espalda mirando de reojo de vez en vez la mano del ciborg, moria de ganas de estrecharla con la suya pero era muy vergonzoso pedirlo y hacerlo mas. Decidió tantear terreno haciendo columpiar sus brazos infantilmente y buscando "accidentalmente" chocar contra la mano de Genos.

Genos por su parte, estaba leyendo la lista de mandado para conseguir una estrategia de mercado y ser eficiente o eso estaría haciendo en un día normal si no estuviese al tanto de los movimientos del menor.

Vio que balanceaba sus brazos con gesto aburrido y haciendo puchero. ¿Tan pronto se habia aburrido en estar a su lado? Suspiro con pesar, admitía que era muy extremista, podía ser tan parlanchín como callado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Se interrumpen sus pensamientos cuando un leve golpecito toca su mano, durante el balanceo de los brazos de Crow lo golpeo. No le molesto pero no le fue indiferente. Giro su vista a donde el pelirrojo estaba, noto que estaba levemente sonrojado y sus signos vitales incrementaron un 20%, además, un leve tic estaba formándose en el ojo izquierdo de este.

Ya habia visto esa expresión antes, solía ponerse así cuando esta nervioso pero ¿Por qué? Quizá pensó que se molesto con el pelirrojo por el golpecito.

-Crow-

-¡No lo hice! ¡eh! ¿Si?-respondió de forma estúpida mientras agitaba los brazos nervioso y empezaba con verborrea. El rubio solo levanto abrió los ojos sorprendido por tanta palabrería sin sentido ¿así lucia el cuando hablaba demasiado? Sin poder evitarlo, una risita se le escapa. No en son de burla o pena ajena, sino un mecanismo reflejo que activo su psique social al verse a si mismo en Crow. Su cerebro aprendió un nivel nuevo de empatía.

Crow dejo de hablar al oír al ciborg reír. no recordaba que lo hubiese hecho, ahora que lo piensa, nunca lo habia hecho. Solo atinaba a verle sonreír o enojado pero su risa... si que sonaba diferente a otras, era suave y armónica, sus ojos entrecerrados, su sonrisa había crecido unos 2 centímetros de cada lado incluso habia un poco de rubor en sus mejillas. Esto le hizo calmarse de inmediato, escuchando la discreta risa del rubio. No sabia porque se reía o de que pero eso era buena señal ¿no?

-"...hijo si quieres gustarle a una chica hazla reír pero no te vuelvas un bufón..."-recordó el consejo de su madre en uno de sus intentos para que el consiguiera novia y darle nietos pero ¿también aplicaba en ciborgs heroicos?

-¿Genos?-

-discúlpame, no quería reírme... solo paso-puso su rostro serio pero tranquilo.

-¿Por qué te reíste?-el pelirrojo se moría de curiosidad de saber el porque se reía y se sorprendió al ver como las mejillas del rubio se tornaron levemente rosas. Era ahora o nunca, se armo de valor y de forma tímida roza sus dedos con los de el, buscando contacto para enlazarlos y estrecharlos. Sintio el tibio metal de sus dedos causarle tímidas cosquillas y acelerando su corazón por adrenalina y miedo al rechazo.

Genos entendió lo que Crow quería y era normal en una pareja tomarse de las manos un par de veces. Antes de que ser novios, se habían tomado de las manos como gesto de camarería o cuando el menor quería llevarlo a un lugar en especial pero ahora ya era un significado mas personal entre ambos y admitía en el fondo le... asustaba.

Quería hacerlo pero tan acostumbrado estaba a ser inexpresivo y seco que esa clase de cosas le incomodaban por temor a hacerlo mal o arruinarlo pero... vio el brillo esperanzado del pelirrojo por algo tan simple que sintió su core vibrar con ímpetu para hacerle reaccionar y darle lo que pedia. Con cuidado, casi temiendo lastimar al vocalista enredo su meñique con el propio, se sintió estúpido por darle algo tan poco pero no se atrevía a hacer algo mas, algo raro porque se habian dado ya un par de besos.

Levanto su mirada al ver la diferencia. Cuando se besaron estaban solos pero ahora estaban afuera a punto de exponer su relación ante el mundo ¿se sentía listo para algo así? vio la sonrisa del menor algo nerviosa y sonrojada eso le ayudo a tranquilizarse y armarse de valor. En un silencioso acuerdo quedaron empezar desde lo pequeño si planeaban hacer publica su relación.

-andando-sin soltar el meñique de Crow comenzaron a caminar sintiendo los nervioso a flor de piel.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Crow jamas estuvo tan cerca de la muerte que enfrentarse a un montón de amas de Casa en ofertas en el mercado. Logro evadir los pisotones y los estrujones se salvaba porque Genos anteponía su cuerpo para protegerlo, correr por su vida con un paquete de Huevos porque una señora gorda también los quería, morirse de celos al ver la faceta acosadora (sin querer, muy sensual) de Genos ante una dependienta que no queria aceptarle la oferta era demasiado para su psique.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y tomo un descanso en una plaza con todas las compras bajo la sombra de un árbol viejo, el viento suave le refresco el cuerpo. Miro el cielo con las pocas nubes pensativo. Quería decir que ese día fue un asco por todo lo vivido pero eso incluía las sonrisas que le dedico el rubio y su comportamiento aunque aun seco, era tierno a su modo.

-si, ha sido un gran día- sonrió al cielo hablando en susurro hasta que oye algo acercándose a el. Se puso su careta dura y noto que era una anciana de un chal rojo y vestido blanco algo gastado que se sentó a su lado, se veía cansada y tenia unas cosas en su canasta.

-disculpa Jovencito-

-¿mmh?-

-¿tendrás agua que me regales? Muero de sed-el pelirrojo levanto la ceja ante la pregunta, intento recordar y solo tenia sus amadas botellas de leche, miro a la anciana, realmente se veía cansada incluso parecía tener hambre. suspiro con pesar, aguantaría las quejas de sus amigos por no llevar la leche pero no dejaría que su banda se enteraran que fue un "chico lindo".

Revolvió las bolsas y saco la botella aun fresca y vio la bolsa de pan que Genos habia conseguido, seguramente no se molestaría darle una pieza a la anciana, sino, pues ya se pelearía con otra vieja gorda.

-aquí tiene abuela, no es agua pero algo es algo-le ofreció ambas cosas sorprendiendo a la mujer y haciéndole sonreír enormemente.

-que buen niño eres-le pellizco la mejilla agradecida después de tomar la botella con el pan y guardarle en la canasta.

-¡n-no es verdad Abuela!-se puso de pie con un furioso sonrojo coloreadole las mejillas e iba a seguir hablando cuando oye que alguien le llamaba.

-Crow-

Genos volvía de la tienda con las compras que le faltaban y alcanzo a ver el gesto de generosidad de Crow. No pudo evitar conmoverse, sabia que detrás de esa rudeza y lenguaje de marinero, Crow era un ser muy amable pero ese lado rara vez exponía y le toco presenciarlo. sin poder evitarlo susurro su nombre como una caricia y sin querer dando el efecto contrario en el pelirrojo.

-¡Genos! Yo...-se puso de pie alterado. Sabia lo valiosas que eran las compras para el rubio temía una reprimienda por el mayor hasta que la anciana se entromete con una sonrisa maternal asimismo se ponía de pie y sacudía sus ropas.

-ah ¿ese es tu amigo? Serian bonita pareja. Gracias por todo pequeño-la ancianita se aleja con una sonrisa mas grande al ver la mirada shockeada de Genos y la avergonzada de Crow y creció mas cuando volvió a hablarles cuando estuvo mas lejos.

-¡cuando tengan sexo usen protección! Aun son jóvenes para ser padres-

-¡vieja loca no diga esas cosas! Aparte ¡¿Qué chingados le importa?!-el pelirrojo levanto el puño reclamándole avergonzado sin querer llamando la atención de la gente que se detenía o se acerca curiosa por los gritos del vocalista, algunas madres le taparon los oidos a sus hijos mas pequeños que reían sin saber el significado de esas palabras. Genos tosió fingidamente para llamar la atención del pelirrojo y deje de hacer escandalo.

Crow dejo de gritar y se dio cuenta de lo que hacia. El dúo tomo sus compras y se marcharon de ahí antes de empezaran a murmurar.

-.-.-.

El regreso a casa fue lento porque cierto pelirrojo se detenía de vez en cuando quejándose de las bolsas tan pesadas que llevaba. 2 en cada mano y eso que Genos le tomo 2 mas de las manos del Crow. este se quejaba de vez en cuando y hacia pucheros pero no dejaba de hacer lo que le correspondía, al Rubio le había molestado al mismo tiempo se contradecia porque veia las muecas del menor provocandole diversión.

con su maestro, era una emocion a la vez y casi siempre no salian de las mismas basicas del diario vivir (emocion, aburrimiento, sorpresa, enojo, tranquilidad) pero con el vocalista, son tantos matices que demostraba, tantas emociones que le sorprendia que no se sintiera abrumado.

-Genos... siempre me he preguntado algo-el pelirrojo se detuvo un momento por la calle cerca de un arbol, el rubio al no sentir cerca a su pareja se detuvo también y volteo a verle a unos pasos de distancia.

-¿siempre has querido ser heroe?-su pregunta fue muy inocente como profunda. Genos se quedo callado por un rato.

¿Qué queria ser de niño antes de que se volviera un ciborg por culpa de esa tragedia?

Ya lo habia olvidado.

Sabia que en su niñez jamas se habia planteado ser héroe mas que en sus juegos pero nunca para una profesion, ni penso en ser policia. Ahora que pensaba mejor, casi no recordaba su infancia o vida familiar mas que retazos y la tragedia. Con algo de duda iba a responder pero Antes Un sonido peculiar llamo su atención y provenía de Crow. Este se toca el vientre sin soltar las bolsas avergonzado y mira a otro lado sonrojado. El rubio se le acerca y empieza a escanearlo preocupado que se habia vuelto a enfermar.

-yo... no desayune-admitió bajando las orejitas apenado. Este gesto le dio ternura a Genos pero nuevamente se concentro en el. ¿Qué tenia que ver el extraño ruido que emitía su estomago con no haber desayunado?

-pero ese sonido...-

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?-su estomago volvió a hacerlo y Genos le señalo el vientre mirándole escéptico.

-aah eso... pues significa que tengo hambre ¿nunca lo has oido?-

-no. Como soy un ciborg puedo estar sin alimentos por dias y siempre procuro que el maestro coma adecuadamente-comento el vocalista cibernetico con naturalidad. Crow ladeo la cabeza afirmando que tenia razón en ello y comenzó a caminar restándole importancia a su condición. Esto extraño al rubio y le detuvo llamándolo por su nombre.

-Crow-

-mmhg-

-¿A dónde vaz?

-a casa ¿no? Estas madres pesan mucho y...-

-tienes que comer algo, han pasado mas de 10 horas de tu ultimo alimento y suponiendo que has cenado. Según mis escaneres tu nivel glucosa ha descendido un 20% asi como tu hiperactividad y no has insultado a nadie por mas de 30 minutos-analizo el rubio, su voz autoritaria hizo que el pelirrojo se estremeciera.

-feh. No importa. No es la primera vez que no he comido nada y no será la ultima.-le resto importancia el ojicarmin con su típica actitud. no sabia como tomar el análisis que le realizo su novio metalico, quiza halagado o indignado pero mejor lo dejaba pasar.

-¡me niego!-

-¿eh?-

-hay que ir a que comas algo. Hay un camión- restaurante a unos metros de nuestra posición. Quizá no será mucho pero lo suficiente para que estes bien antes de la hora de comida-señalo el heroe a una direccion determinada mientras sus ojos brillaban por el uso de sus escaneres.

-eh... pero...-

-nada de peros, vamos-el rubio aun con todas las cosas en sus manos logro despejar unos dedos y enlazarlos con los de Crow robándole un sonrojo y unos latidos mas fuertes. Una calidez en ambos estaba emergiendo, el pelirrojo vocalista sonreía contento por el despliegue de preocupación del rubio por su bienestar y nota que el rubio usaba dos dedos en vez de uno como al inicio, esto solo causo que se emocionara mas.

En cuanto al rubio. Su plan funciono a la perfección. Solo quería una escusa para tomar la mano de Crow pero sin verse muy obvio. Le habia gustado el rato que pasaron caminando tomando de los dedos y en lo personal quería volver a vivirlo pero una vez mas su inexpresividad le ganaba e impedía acercarse. Claro que se sorprendió al saber que el pelirrojo no habia comido, fue muy descuidado de su parte no considerar eso, se volvio a dirigir a Crow con sin voltear a verlo.

-tenemos que hablar al respecto sobre tu alimentación-la idea de que su novio no comiera como deberia le causo malestar y un golpe a su orgullo. el es un heroe, debia proteger y cuidar a quien lo necesitara y que el vocalista fanático de la leche le dijera que no habia desayunado era inconcedible y hablaba del poco interés que tenia por el, cuando era todo lo contrario.

esto le dio un leve estremecimiento. estaba considerando a Crow importante en su vida mas rápido de lo que esperaba.

¿Como sentirse al respecto?

-¡¿En serio?! no tiene importancia-pero se callo al ver la mirada severa del mayor. se sintio cohibido pero no hizo que bajara su mirada, al contrario, su mirada se mantuvo firme pero al sentir los dedos de su novio apretarle nuevamente, se dio cuenta que el rubio solo se preocupaba por el, eso le causo un sentimiento calido en el corazon.

tardaron unos minutos en llegar al puesto indicado por el rubio. cerca de un parque infantil algo descuidado estaba una van de comida rapida, el automovil color menta fue adaptado para calentar y preparar alimentos una vez estacionado, su especialidad eran las empadanas horneadas o fritas. una adorable matrimonio de una mujer bajita y regordeta y su esposo, un señor que le ganaba el doble de altura le atendieron animados, al parecer eran sus primeros clientes en el dia. dejaron sus compras en el piso para pedir su almuerzo, Crow pidio una empanada de manzana-canela y queso crema con una botella de su leche favorita por su aparte Genos una empanada de Atun y un Té de limon. tomaron asiento en una banca cercana del vehiculo para esperar su pedido. ninguno decia nada en particular, solo miraban los columpios del parque moverse solos por el viento o quiza un niño los uso recientemente.

-¿porque dijiste que no era la primera vez que no comias?-interrumpió el silencio Genos. generalmente no se metía mucho en asuntos ajenos pero la idea le incomodaba demasiado.

-hum... pues, al principio cuando no eres tan conocido y no tienes quien te patrocine es normal no comer de vez en cuando si vivías de cantar en bares o en las ferias-contesto aburrido el pelirrojo recordando esos dias cuando empezó su aventura por el mundo el solo. habían sido lecciones duras pero valieron la pena porque le ayudaron a ser fuerte.

-nosotros hicimos nuestra banda, encontre a Aion pero el puto dice que el me encontró a mi, después a Yaiba cerca de un templo y al final a Rom cuando salia de un estudio. paso poco tiempo cuando nuestro manager nos contrato y empezamos a vivir en el estudio, antes era un hotel en bancarrota que el viejo compro. en estudio también hay un restaurant-bar ahi comíamos, solo nos hacian un leve descuento en nuestra nomina o algo asi... Rom generalmente se encarga de eso-el pelirrojo termino de relatar mientras se estiraba y miraba el cielo con algo de nostalgia. generalmente no le importa hablar de su pasado pero temia a la reaccion de su pareja. ¿lo vería diferente? no queria su lastima, deseaba que lo quisiera. volteo a ver a su heroe y noto que este estaba sentado derecho mirando a un punto inespecifico, como analizando la información adquirida.

-Crow de ahora en adelante me encargare de tus comidas y no hay objeción en ello. quiza eso tambien explique tu falta de estatura-la firmeza con la que hablaba el rubio de escleroticas negras no admitia reclamos. el pelirrojo sentia su pecho muy calido y no pudo evitar temblar un poco por la emocion de saber que era importante para el ciborg, incluso ignoro el hecho que el rubio lo llamara bajito.

-Genos... significa que comere tus platillos. ¡al fin dejare de comer las porquerias que preparan esos idiotas!-el pelirrojo se emociono ante la idea y movio su cola parcialmente esponjada como demostración del hecho. Crow siempre fantaseo con la idea de comer los platillos hechos por su novio que el puto de Saitama disfrutaba, ahora su pequeña fantasia se hizo realidad. no pudo evitar sonreir mas contento con la idea.

-aqui tienen su comida-la esposa aparecio con su pedido interrumpiendo el momento y dejando al duo algo aturdidos por sus sentimientos y la anterior platica. el pelirrojo comenzo a comer su empanada despues de soplarle un poco por el calor que aun desprendia, empezo a comer despacio entre mordisco y tragos de leche cortos. Genos por su parte, veia al pelirrojo masticar y tragar mientras el comia despacio, no sentia prisa por regresar a casa, ya habia hecho las compras y el clima no estaba tan irritante para que afectara los productos.

-¿de que es el tuyo Genos?-

-Atun-

-¿atun? ¿es tu favorito acaso?-pregunto inocente Crow. aun emocionado con la idea de que le rubio le cocinara. el rubio por su parte, afirmo con la mirada y vio como el pelirrojo le dio un pequeño mordisco a su comida sin preguntar. el vocalista se alejo despacito y se quedo viendo con restos de mayonesa en los labios mientras le miraba con algo pena.

-yo-el rubio le limpio con cuidado los restos de comida de sus labios dejando sorprendido al mas joven. Una vez que este estaba despistado, Genos le toma un trozo de su empananda cuidando de no trozarla demasiado y la come relamiendose los dedos.

-¡hey!-

-estamos a mano-compartieron una sonrisa complice y siguieron comiendo.

-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez que habian comido y pagado. El pelirrojo le insinuo a su pareja en volver otro dia mas tranquilos, Genos por su parte no le vio problema, le habia gustado la atencion y sason del local, ademas estaba en una zona calmada pero cerca de comercios, tiendas departamentales y un teatro.

No pudo evitar preguntarse porque antes no habian ido.

-he estado viviendo en la ciudad Z desde hace tiempo con el maestro y nunca note este lugar-comento Genos mientras caminaban de regreso a casa. Crow queria perderse por ahi al ver algo de vida en esa ciudad tan fea pero Genos no lo permitio alegando que ya estaban algo retrazados en sus quehaceres pero bajo una promesa de que volverian otro dia.

-mmh quiza porque ya tenias tu rutina. La verdad no tengo ni la mas puta idea-opino el vocalista pelirrojo mientras bostezaba satisfecho.

-¿mi rutina? ¿Que tiene de malo con ella?-gruño practicamente Genos.

-nada, solo digo que aveces hacemos todo tan cotidiano que se nos pasan muchas cosas. A Rom le pasa seguido-Crow no se percato de la ruda respuesta de Genos por su bostezo y respondio con sinceridad. Mientras tanto, el heroe se puso a pensar en ello, su vida era rutinaria casa-mercado, mercado-casa, ser heroe-disipulo y no le molestaba pero ahora que Crow se sumo a la ecuacion habria muchos cambios.

Le aterraba como le daba curiosidad.

El dr. Kuseno le habia dicho que los cambios son buenos y necesarios. Los cambios aparecian cuando las circustancias o la persona ya estaba lista para afrontar la situacuon. Si era asi; Crow aparecio en el momento indicado.

Llegaron al edificio donde vivian y en silencio subieron las escaleras. Al llegar al piso del pelirrojo, no tenia que tener un diploma universitario para deducir que su cita se habia acabado, el vocalista principal se alejo con sus cosas del rubio con una mirada algo triste. Sabia que lo veria mas tarde para dejarle su comida y con suerte para el ensayo de hoy pero no estarian solos.

Habian acordado mientras caminaban de regreso, que sus muestras de afecto solo las darian si estaban solos. Genos para respetar el espacio con su maestro; aunque este no lo haya hecho. Crow porque no queria recibir miradas burlonas de sus amigos, aunque en realidad queria protegerlos, no iba a exponer sentimientos que no le pertenecian y no tuvo mas remedio que casi mentirle, porque de algo estaba seguro...

Al llegar a casa, esos bastardos lo fastidiarian.

-te vere mas tarde Genos-se despidio temporalmente el vocalista principal. Queria regresarse y darle un besito de despedida pero no se animo, tenia el riesgo de que alguien de su banda los viera.

-esta bien-antes de que el rubio se fuera para su piso departamental. Una vez mas su core le estaba mandando pulsaciones que correspondian a una necesidad, el heroe cibernetico suspiro una vez mas. En ocasiones, le cansaba su inexpresividad, nadie estaba ahi, nadie podia ser testigo de nada mas que su... pareja.

-Crow-se giro en sus talones pero el pelirrojo ya no estaba. Este suspiro fastidiado, se quedaria con las ganas por su indecision.

Un pequeño brinco de emocion lleno su inexistente corazon, si se veian por la tarde, se aseguraria de quedarse solos para poder cumplir con su deseo.

Mas motivado, renueva la marcha.

-.-.-.-.-.-

*aclaracion. En el anime no se explican las edades reales de los chicos. Mas que la deduccion de que Yaiba es mayor de 20 años por un cameo en su promocional del videojuego, si asi es, estos chicos salen en un videojuego como personajes jugables. el videojuego es del mismo nombre.

Para mi, estos locos tendran la edad de 16 años para Crow, 19 Aion, Yaiba 20 y Rom 23.

¿porque? Simples conjeturas: Aion no es tan maduro mentalmente pero si es responsable de sus acciones a su modo segun la historia de estos loquillos, ademas, segun la wiki, el demanda atencion como Crow pero no tan directa.

Rom es el mas adulto de los 4 por varios motivos: no solo estuvo en una banda previamente, en uno de sus flashback, se ve ligeramente mas joven que su yo actual. Tiene un trabajo serio y fijo.

En cuando a lo fisico corresponde a la edad de cada uno. Un chico de 16, en su vida, nunca tendra la musculatura como la posee los otros 3 por la falta de testosterona y el consumo excesivo de calcio en el caso de Crow. Ademas, los dibujantes (los que yo he visto en tutoriales) asi marcan el rango de edad.

See u


	3. Acercamientos (2 parte)

He aqui la segunda parte C:

Pero antes...

Saitama entra abruptamente al laboratorio del doctor kuseno y lo agarra de su bata.

-¡DEJE DE HACER A GENOS TAN HERMOSO!-  
-¡Nunca!-

Y asi fue como Genos se volvio el personaje aun mas sexy del anime ;D

-.-.-.-.-.-..-

En el momento que entro Crow al departamento fue abordado y arrastrado a la sala por sus camaradas.  
Lo hicieron sentarse y estaba a punto de vociferar cuando Rom le mira como un padre a su hijo cuando hizo algo malo.

Se habian tardado en hacer algo asi.

-¿y bien?-la voz autoritaria del baterista se impuso entre los tres. Se sento en la mesa de cafe frente al pelirrojo mientras que Aion e Yaiba a sus costados impidiendole escapar. Tomaron las compras y las dejaron en alguna parte de la cocina.

-¿bien que? Joder con ustedes-confundido el vocalista de la banda miro a todos.  
-¿porque demoraste tanto? ¿Fuiste a un motel verdad? Claro eso de salir para el mandado era nada mas una cubierta-replico el baterista como si fuese el padre del chico, aunque tecnicamente es el mayor y mas responsable de los 4.

-¿pero que mierda? Ustedes son los urgidos sexuales. Genos y yo fuimos a desayunar, nos tardamos por eso.-Crow respondió sonrojado. ¿que clase de fijación tenían estos idiotas para con el respecto a su vida amorosa? Bueno, no tenia nada de interesante si no contaban que el es un ciborg-héroe poderoso y un guitarrista con una gran voz y carrera en auge.

-falsa alarma-todos suspiraron aliviados y ahora si el pelirrojo no entendía nada. Yaiba al ver el rostro confundido del menor se acomoda mejor en su lugar para explicarle con la mayor claridad posible.

-veraz Crow, sabes que las chicas a cierta edad ya estan listas fisicamente para tener bebes cierto-  
-siii. ¿Y eso que mierda tiene que ver conmigo?-gruño el ojicarmin cruzando sus brazos en el pecho y haciendo mohin.

-no me chinges que puedo quedar preñado como una chica- se levanto de golpe ante la idea. Todo lo que sabia de biología se habia ido al carajo con eso o eso pasaría si Rom no lo hace volver a sentarse con un puñetazo alegando que no pensara en locuras. el pelirrojo gruño algo sobre su cara antes de volver a prestar atencion al rubio bicolor.

-no... en las chicas Myumon no hay mucha diferencia pero no pasa hasta que cumplan 16 años. En nosotros, nuestros instintos mas simples despiertan y actuamos de forma mas impulsiva. Basicamente da por entender que ya estamos en edad de buscar pareja... en tu caso serias mas torpe de lo usual.-le explico el rubio de lentes con naturalidad. El pelirrojo se quedo perplejo ante esto mientras se limpiaba la sangre del labio. en serio era esa mierda instintiva ¿por eso estaban tan preocupados?

-¿porque chingados no me dijeron antes que iba a sufrir esa madre?-replico el menor sonrojado. Esa clase de informacion no se escondia. Su madre y la escuela nunca fueron muy claros con el tema, su educacion basicamente se la dio el solito por los libros y puras conjeturas.  
-al principio no le dimos mucha importancia porque no tenias ninguna fijacion hasta que aparecio Genos pero tampoco contabamos que terminarian siendo novios-levanto los hombros el de lentes restandole importancia.

-y como explicas los noviazgos de mocosos de 12 y cacho-  
-se consideran relaciones inocentes, pasajeras. en nuestro caso ya pasamos por la primera vez del shock hormonal. Tu Crow debes cuidarte de eso, podrias hacer algo estupido como pelear con una chica si ve que se acerca demasiado a Genos-termino de hablar Rom mientras cruzaba los brazos a altura de su pecho.

-entonces... ¿ustedes estaban preocupados de que hiciera algo estupido si me llegaba mi temporada?-el pelirrojo queria morirse de verguenza mientras se encogia en el sofa y mas al recordar algo que le dijo su madre al respecto.

 _-mama ¿que mierda traes en el cuello?-el pelirrojo señala una especie de cicatriz en forma de media luna en la clavicula de su madre. Generalmente la mujer usa camisas debido al trabajo en el campo y esa mañana como hacia calor opto por usar camiseta de tirantes._

 _-joder Crow no digas groserias en la mesa. Aah esto...-emitio una sonrisa soñadora mientras la tocaba despues del regaño emitido._ _Dejo la jarra de leche en la mesa junto a unos panecillos mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hijo y se servia una taza de cafe._  
 _-es la marca que me dejo tu padre-_  
-¿ _y le tienes aprecio a un golpe que te dio el viejo?-_ _pregunto extrañado, hasta donde el sabia, su padre no es agresivo, sino lo contrario, su madre era quien llevaba las riendas del negocio a mano dura y su padre solia viajar para hacer los contratos y demas papeles burocraticos debido a su carisma._

 _-no fue un golpe Crow. Veras cuando encuentres a tu pareja ideal con quien quieras estar para toda tu vida tu dejaras esta marca en ella o el. Es equivalente a matrimonio en las personas comunes._ _-_

Por inercia, se toca el cuello con la mano derecha y un lindo sonrojo aparece. No pudo evitar fantasear que el rubio le dejara una marca asi en su cuerpo, hecha con amor claro esta.

Un felices para siempre.

sabe que es muy chico aun para elegir una eterna compañia pero si le diesen la oportunidad de elegir, seria Genos. Sus amigos notaron esto de inmediato y lo hicieron volver en si, evitando que se ilusionara demasiado.

-Hey enano despiesta-lo sacudio despacio para hacerlo reaccionar. Crow voltea a ver al bajista molesto por como lo llamo.  
-aaarg estupido Yaiba no me digas asi-  
-solo... ten cuidado Crow, no queremos que salgas mal parado por ello. Despues de todo... eres el bebe de la banda-el moreno no pudo evitar alborotarle los cabellos al pelirrojo y este gruñir frustrado y molesto al oir las risas de Aion e Yaiba.

Pero en el fondo estaba agradecido con ellos porque se preocupaban por el.

-.-.-.-.-.

En cuanto a Genos. El rubio seguia analizando esos ratos con el pelirrojo de ese dia. Realmente la paso bien aun con los desatinos y creyo que eso desanimaría al pelirrojo y se marchara pero ahi siguió acompañándolo.

Esto aumento las pulsaciones de su Core, se tornaron mas rápidas cuando vino a su mente los besos que habian compartido y dedos enlazados.

 _¿asi se sentia tener una pareja?_

No parecía ser tan difícil o dramático aunque en realidad tuvieran poco de haber iniciado. Tendria que analizar mejor sus avances con el tiempo y no confiarse, segun lo dicho por la experta en su articulo, "el dar por hecho las cosas lleva al fracaso". Se detuvo a medio pasillo de llegar a su residencia cuando Las pulsaciones rapidas de su núcleo vital cambiaron a lentas y dolorosas.

Genos se habia quedado con las ganas de proponerselo antes de que se marchara.

Recordo que no podria ir a la practica ese día porque tenia reunion con la asociacion. En el momento que le llevara su comida lo haria. No estarian rompiendo sus propias reglas después de todo, solo hablarían. Ya mas centrado, entra al departamento.

-maestro he regresado-  
-oh Genos ¿Porque te tomo tanto tiempo?-  
-habia muchas señoras buscando los mismos ingredientes para el udon y pocos cajas de pago abiertas-explico el rubio, omitio las partes donde salia el pelirrojo, no las creia necesarias para el mayor y prefirio guardarlas una vez mas en la intimidad de su mente junto a cada momento vivido con el vocalista.

-enseguida le preparare algo sustancioso maestro, ¿gusta algo en particular?-  
-mmg Ramen de res-el calvo se quedo quieto en la sala mirando la television mientras escuchaba los ruidos en la cocina. Sin evitarlo, se pone de pie y se encamina a ver como cocinaba su alumno algo completamente mejor que la aburrida novela de la television.

Se quedo quieto observando desde la entrada a la cocina como cortaba los vegetales con presicion, la carne siendo maserada con cuidado y cada ingrediente una vez usado, lo guardaba manteniendo la cocina limpia. Podia ver los tirantes de su delantal rosa acariciando el cuerpo de su protegido.

¿Porque Genos tenia que ser pareja del pelirrojo? O si claro, el lo rechazo y el mocoso se le declaro.

Sin evitarlo mas, se acerca y apoya su mano en el hombro de Genos buscando iniciar una caricia como antes de todo eso y se percata de una peculiaridad, estaba preparando cantidad de mas, casi para vender.

Ahora que lo piensa pueden vender comida, con el toque que tiene el rubio les irian bien pero recuerda que solo quiere tener esa exclusividad.

-no es demasiado Genos-  
-he preparado suficiente tanto para nosotros como para... los ShingacrimsonZ-logro camuflajear sus verdaderas intensiones. No queria ocultarle la verdad, pero lo platicado con Crow era asunto privado y el calvo no le seria de utilidad.

-¿y eso? ¿Que no saben cocinar o que?-replico el mayor molesto. No le gustaba la idea de compartir su comida con nadie. Cuando Nahomi estaba por ahi, salian a comer antes de que Genos cocinara pues el no queria que la pelirroja comiera lo preparado por el rubio, queria ser el unico.

Al parecer perdería esa exclusividad.

-se les termino el combustible para cocinar, ademas no han contratado el tanque estacionario para ello. Me pagaran por la comida no se preocupe maestro-separo la porcion adecuada para 4. Sabia que su maestro sospecharia si guardaba una racion extra para el pelirrojo, por eso se excuso tan habilmente. si bien no tenia nada de malo preocuparse por el menor.

No se sentia preparado para admitirlo tan abiertamente.

Se sentia ahora responsable del bienstar del vocalista siendo su pareja debia cumplir con ciertas obligaciones. De eso se trataba ¿no? Cuidarlo y proveerlo tal como su padre hizo con su madre.

Segun el articulo de internet las parejas de cuidan entre si de cualquier forma y lo fundamentaba porque era una experta en ciencias sociales en vez de una chica hormonal. Mas seguro de sus acciones, tomo la pequeña olla donde puso las raciones para su pareja y banda, se alejo de heroe mas fuerte con una leve disculpa respetuosa, continuo su camino cuidando la valiosa carga y salio de casa.

Una vez afuera, se dio el lujo de suspirar con libertad. No diria en voz alta que la caricia del maestro le habia gustado pero lo sentia incorrecto, error, se sentia culpable. No debe permitirse tal contacto con el, no son mas que amigos aunque eso le doliera mucho aun.

Le envio un mensaje a Crow para que lo esperara en el pasillo de su departamento para entregarle tan valiosa carga y de paso, si no habia nadie, hacerle esa propuesta.

Le tomo mas tiempo bajar las escaleras debido a su valiosa carga. Cuando llego al piso, estaba el pelirrojo esperando cerca de la puerta de su casa con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y una expresion relajada o eso era hasta que lo ve, cambiando una dulce y emocionada.

-Crow-  
-Genos-el vocalista se acerca a pasos rapidos pero antes de hacer lo que planeaba, mira tras suyo asegurandose de su privacidad y besa a su novio en la mejilla.

-pense que irias a la asociacion de imbeciles-  
-aun no es la hora acordada, ten-le entrega la valiosa comida cuidando de no quemar al menor y para deleite del pelirrojo olia realmente bien y se veia como tal. Su cola no pudo evitar moverse energetica, señal inequivoca de que el gesto fue mas que bien recibido.

-Gracias eh-  
-Crow...-  
-¿pasa algo?-  
-quisiera... que me acompañaras de ahora en adelante en mis compras matutinas-declaro el rubio algo inseguro por su propuesta dejando al ojicarmin sorprendido y sonrojado, se quedo pensando un poco procesando lo anterior dicho.

-osea que me levante temprano durante... ¿cada cuando vaz?-  
-3 veces por semana-  
-eso... ¿para ir contigo a comprar comida y casi morir por viejas gordas?-  
-si-  
-!seguro! Si eso significa que pasare mas tiempo contigo me vale madre lo demas-respondio el vocalista entusiasmado ante la idea. A Crow no le importaba si asi serian sus citas, solo queria estar con el y si Genos queria incluirlo en su rutina diaria significa que va por buen camino para hacer que el rubio lo quiera.

Por su lado Genos, sentia pulsaciones calidas en el pecho. Como no iba a estarlo, hace tanto que no se sentia asi de contento y correspondido en algo que en fondo le gusta hacer (algo adquirido gracias al calvo). un tenue sonrojo broto en sus mejillas palidas e importandole poco si alguien los veia, tomo el menton de Crow con gentileza y lo beso complacido por la respuesta.

El beso inocente y poco duradero que revoluciono el mundo de Crow. Tenia miedo que los pillaran, sentia alegria al ver que Genos lo estaba introduciendo en su vida de a poco y su cariño crecia a pulsos dentro de el dirigido al rubio. Al repararse despacio, susurro quedito con una sonrisa.

-te quiero Genos-  
-Crow... yo-el rubio no supo que decir al respecto. Desvio la mirada sintiendose culpable, no podia corresponder a sus sentimientos y temia no poder hacerlo hasta que siente la nariz del menor rozar la de el con cariño y una sonrisa juguetona. Esto bajo sus defensas lentamente y cerro los ojos disfrutando del gesto, poco a poco correspondiendo.

-voy a lograr que me quieras-susurro convencido y mirando directamente el rostro de su heroe. Al dejarse llevar por el suave jugueteo entre narices, una sonrisa timida pero sincera broto del ciborg. Pero se detiene al oir las palabras del menor tan determinadas y sinceras. Abre sus ojos dorados para chocar con los iris carmesi.

-y te juro Genos... seras tu quien lo diga primero-

No supo que responder ante tal declaracion. Lo que si, era un revoltijo de sentimientos. Su core pulsaba ansioso por esas palabras, una ansiedad positiva de que ocurriera, como un niño en navidad por abrir los regalos, no podia negarse, le gustaba Crow pero no le parecia justo decirselo como respuesta a cada vez que el menor le decia: "te quiero".

Le producia pavor porque temia que el momento que llegara a quererlo ya fuera muy tarde y solo lo haria sufrir sin sentido.  
Miedo a exponerse nuevamente y terminar siendo rechazado o que una camara salga de la nada y junto a Crow digan: feliz dia de los inocentes.

-ve a comer Crow, se enfria-  
Ante la duda y la incertudumbre, mejor era alejarse. En ese estado, podia decir o hacer algo estupido, se aparto de Crow dejadolo algo aturdido pero no menos entusiasmado.

-hey Genos-  
-mhg?-el rubio se giro como respuesta al llamado. El pelirrojo se quedo algo norteado al verle de nuevo pero logro concentrarse lo suficiente para preguntarle.

-¿cada cuando seran las salidas al mercado?-  
-los martes, jueves y sabados-  
-¡¿los sabados?! ¡hostia! pero ese dia me levanto tardeee-berreo el ojicarmin mientras hacia puchero, Genos levanto una ceja esceptico.

-bueno... todos los dias... pero lo voy hacer !por la pasion carmesi!-termino admitiendo y regreso a la puerta de su casa, la cual pateo varias veces para que alguno de los chicos le abriera debido a la olla no podia usar las manos y en su vida pondria tan valioso alimento en el piso y mas porque Genos lo cocino para el.

Todo ese show fue presenciado por el rubio de escleroticas negra. Una parte de el, se avergonzo por tal espectaculo, la otra le hizo gracia y un poco de envidia al ver tal libertad de expresion.

Entonces un momento de iluminacion llego.

¿si esas emociones las provocaba en Crow, este al ser su pareja, significaba que esas emociones tambien son suyas?

Una parte de el, sabia que si y no pudo evitar estar contento por ello.

-.-.-.-.-.

Pasaron 2 semanas desde que inicio su nueva rutina.

Esas 2 semanas han sido las mas felices y entretenidas de su vida, sin contar los momentos vividos con Saitama.

Crow se acoplo a su rutina como un anillo al dedo e incluso aportaba ideas. Por su causa, el vocalista se ponia a investigar en la computadora una noche previa sobre las mejores ofertas en el mercado o alguna ciudad cercana y mandaba sus resultados por mensaje al ciborg.

El pelirrojo se encerraba en su habitacion despues de que el rubio le mandara su cena, pues bajo ningun motivo compartiria su comida preparada con mucho cariño, claro cuando solo le mandaba su plato, en su mayoria, su novio cibernetico le mandaba cantidad suficiente para los 4.

La banda no tuvo ningun inconveniente sobre las comidas que ellos aparentemente pedian, en caso de que Saitama les preguntara al respecto, ya inventarian una excusa. Les gustaba la idea de comer platillos hechos por el rubio mas de una vez al dia, jamas habian comido tan bien en el tiempo que estaban ahi.

Dentro de su alcoba, leia sobre comercios y sus ofertas, le pidio a Rom le explicara como seleccionar inteligentemente la informacion vendida en la pantalla para no caer en trampas comerciales, le costo aprender a diferenciar pero lo haria por amor.

Durante la cena el rubio revisaba estos mensajes y no podia evitar sonreir complacido y contento por su aporte. Para justificar este buen humor, le dijo a Saitama que se habia suscrito a una pagina web de consumidores y estos le mandan de forma periodica las ofertas para mañana. Al mayor no lo ponia de mejor humor esto y dejaba encargado esa tarea.

Al saber que Crow se puso a estudiar sobre como investigar ofertas y elegir aquellas que le son de utilidad, le ganaban los sentimientos dulces y la calidez de su nucleo vital aumentaba.

Crow se esforzaba por hacer que lo quiera.

En sus compras, el heroe clase S aprendio mucho del pelirrojo. Entre ellas su apariencia alterna.

 _martes de abarrotes en el K-mark._

 _La joven pareja veia poco esperanzada al ver la cantidad de mujeres jovenes y mayores peleando como animales en la tienda. Incluso el dependiente de la tienda intentaba salir se ahi arrastrandose penosamente para ser llevado de vuelta por unas mujeres._

 _-joder ¿que vamos a hacer? Esta hasta la madre-gruño el pelirrojo._  
 _-sera mejor que yo entre nada mas-_  
 _-!ni madres! ¿Y permitir que esas mujerzuelas te manoseen? No, nunca, ya tuve suficiente con ver una vez-reclamo celoso el mas joven. Como olvidarlo, en la carniceria estaba tan abarrotado casi igual que la tienda de abarrotes._

 _Genos dejo a Crow en la plaza frente a la carniceria por temor que alguna de ellas lo lastimara de un pie o le fracturara una mano. Pero como buen curioso y novio, el pelirrojo no se quedo quieto y se dirigio frente a la ventana una vez que vio a su pareja adentrarse y no alcanzaba a ver al rubio por los anaqueles. Basta decir que se necesitaron dos personas para contener al pelirrojo que deseaba estrellar el cristal y apartar a esas zorras de su heroe. porque resulta que habia varias fanaticas del ciborg haciendo sus compras y provechaban todo momento para tocarle y a veces no eran nada discretas, ¡una se atrevio a colgarse de su cuello! Que mujerzuela y zorra resulto ser._

 _Volviendo al tiempo actual. Genos se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo no cederia, era tan testarudo y personalidad fuerte como el. Se vieron fijamente a los ojos por un rato hasta que un brillo en las iris carmesi delato los pensamientos del pelirrojo._

 _-una distraccion...-susurro el vocalista mientras se sentaba en el piso pensando como atraer a esa muchedumbre hasta que recuerda algo que vio en una pelicula de una chica con falta de memoria pero muy inteligente._

 _-la gente se distrae con cosas lindas... puta madre...-sentia verguenza en hacer eso pero queria mas a Genos. Se paro de puntitas y le dio un beso rapido, hablo murmurando "espera aqui. vuelvo pronto", salio corriendo de ahi adentrandose a un callejon cercano dejando al rubio confundido. Logro ver en el pelirrojo un lindo sonrojo y algo de verguenza pero sus ojos gritaban determinacion._

 _Pasaron pocos minutos cuando salto desde la corniza de la tienda con gracia felina una especie de gatito rojo con pantaloncitos negros y melena negra, parecia un leoncito de peluche. Este emite un maullido lo bastante fuerte para atraer miradas y obtiene el efecto esperado._

 _-¡miraaaa! ¡que cosita tan linda!-_  
 _-¡es un gatito adorable!-_  
 _-¡oooh por el amor de dios, usa pantaloncitos! Es la primera vez que veo unos de ese tamaño-_  
 _-oooh miraaa miraa, esta rodando por el piso. ¡que ternura!-el gatito hacia cosas monas por el piso como jugar con su cola y lucir los ojitos mas lindos que podia. Varias mujeres dejaron de hacer sus compras para ver al animalito._

 _El rubio vio su oportunidad y entro a la tienda para hacer sus compras antes que algo malo pasara con el osado animalito._

 _-¡yo lo quiero!-_  
 _-¡yo lo vi primero!-_

 _El gatito se le encrisparon los pelos cuando vio que la multitud de feminas iban sobre el. Empezo a correr como sus pequeñas 4 patas lo permitian rogando a cualquier dios que existiera que le salvara, tontamente iba sin ver a donde se dirigia hasta que choco contra unas cajas. Estaba en un callejon sin salida, demasiado alto para saltar y no habia suficientes cajas para ello._

 _Vio a la multitud de chicas gritar emocionas al encontrarlo y este solo rogo por su vida haciendose bolita o eso parecia._

 _-aaah, Kuro al fin te encuentro-unas manos metalicas y familiares lo cargaron como si nada. Abrio los ojos con temor pero paso a segundo plano cuando vio los hermosos orbes dorados del cual estaba enamorado. Sin evitarlo se acurruco contra el torax completamente aliviado._

 _Genos lo habia salvado de nuevo._

 _-disculpe... etto-una chica hablo timida al ver al heroe. aterrizo en medio de ellas y el peludo ser. Muchas lo reconocieron de inmediato y ver como tomaba tan dulcemente al animalito les arrullaba la vista y muchas tomaron multiples fotos de eso._

 _-les agradesco que hayan encotrado a mi gatito. Ha estado perdido desde ayer-el rubio acaricio el lomo del animalito y este sin evitarlo ronronea, no sabia que podia hacer eso. Estas se quedaron avergonzadas por sus palabras amables aun ante la falta de expresiones. El rubio paso de ellas aprovechando que estas aun estaban por las nubes. una vez fuera del callejon y solos el rubio sin dejar de acariciar el suave pelaje del animal le hablo._

 _-Crow,_ _tenemos que hablar-_  
 _-lo se...-se sorprendio el rubio, creyo que el ahora pelinegro no hablaba mas que sonidos de animales._  
 _-pero antes ¿podemos ir por mis cosas? Tengo frio-al decir esto, su pelaje se esponjo un poco haciendolo lucir mas adorable. El heroe acepto y se encamino al ultimo sitio donde vio al joven vocalista._

 _-.-.-.-.-_

 _Despues de un rato buscando las prendas del mas joven en el callejon donde se habia escurrido y dejar que el "gatito" se pusiera su ropa, que para sorpresa del ojidorado esta tambien estaba encogida. una vez listo, volvio a ser cargado en los brazos del rubio para mantener la fachada de la mascota del heroe hasta dar con una pequeña plaza solitaria. El rubio se sento en una banca bajo la sombra de un roble y bajo a Crow de su cabeza._

 _En el camino, el pelinegro se habia trepado hasta acostarse en su cabeza colgando sus manos-patas en su frente y poniendo su mejor cara de gato perezoso mientras movia su cola de lado a lado lentamente. Muchas chicas y niños se detenian a ver al peculiar animal y Genos les contaba una mentira lo suficientemente creible para evitar que tocaran a Crow y tambien justificar la agresion inexplicable del menor ante algunas mujeres que pretendian coquetearle._

 _-¿bien Crow?-puso al pequeño animal a su lado, sentadito en la butaca de metal dejando que sus pies y cola colgaran en la orilla._

 _-de donde venimos, nuestra especie se le llama mym_ on y _generalmente tenemos esta_ _apariencia, a los chicos y a mi nos gusta mas ser humanos, solo nos volvemos asi en los conciertos de medicity para comodidad del "ganado"-explico_ _lo mejor que podia. Nunca se puso a pensar realmente el porque, solo lo vivia y ya. Siente unas manos cargarlo poniendolo en alerta y_ _depositarlo en unas piernas bien moldeadas._

 _-¿todos son como tu? ¿que especie eres?-Genos empezo a tocarlo en el estomago, brazos y pies con cuidado, examinandolo interesado en la apariencia_ _de su pareja. Crow por otro lado se moria de verguenza y manoteaba por inercia ante los dedos curiosos del rubio._

 _-soy... un e-erizo... tambien hay... perros, gatos... ranas... ¡Joder Genos! ¡deja de hacer eso! ¡me haces cosquillas!-el animalito protesto mientras apartaba los_ _dedos curiosos de su heroe._

 _-necesito examinarte,_ _¿como puedes trasformarte sin fracturarte?-el rubio insistio con sus toqueteos aunque bien intensionados, hacian_ _que Crow se muriera de verguenza, en especial cuando tocaba su vientre y piernas. Ya harto y avergonzado, intenta saltar_ _de su regazo pero el rubio lo atrapa en el aire tomandolo de su vientre con cuidado. pataleaba e_ _intentaba retirar los dedos de Genos de su estomago o eso hacia hasta que siente algo en su espalda, una caricia amable que de apoco lo empezo a relajar._

 _-perdona mi entusiasmo-se disculpo el rubio sin dejar de acariciar el lomo del mas_ _joven. Poco a poco Crow se empezo a relajar ante las caricias, dejo de luchar y quedo casi adormilado._ _Volvio a sentir las piernas de Genos y sus manos colgaban de sus rodillas. Un sonido extraño, sordo, vidrante aparecio sorpresivamente_ _alertando a la pareja._

 _-¿que mierda fue eso?-_  
 _-lo desconozco-el ciborg logro detectar que el ruido sordo y vibrante provenir del vocalista. una vez mas,_ _volvio a acariciar a Crow del mismo modo ahora en el cuello, despacio y gentil. Al poco rato se volvio a escuchar el_ _ruido, volviendo a alertar al mas joven ahora si tocandose el cuerpo._

 _-¿pero que...?-se toco el_ _cuello ansioso al sentir que ese ruido venia de el y el rubio confirmo sus sospechas._  
 _-ronroneas* ¿no sabia que hacias eso?-_  
 _-ni yo... ¡espera!... Ge-genos...-el rubio continuo con sus mimos con una_ _sonrisa apenas visible al punto de dejar casi dormido al erizo en sus piernas mientras_ _seguia ronroneando. podia sentir esas vibraciones entre su torax y garganta. un sonido muy especifico le causaba_ _cierto confort al sentirlo y oirlo, incluso vio como el mismo se movia un poco para sentir sus caricias en otro sitio._

 _-veterinario-_  
 _-hum?-el ahora pelinegro medio desperto al oirlo y se medio sento en las piernas del rubio tratando de_ _concentrarse en lo que le decia pero era dificil ante tal insistencia de sus dedos de hacerlo dormir._

 _-¿que dijiste?-_  
 _-de niño, antes que el ciborg matara a todos, queria ser veterinario. Los animales siempre me gustaron, en_ _especial los gatos-Crow se quedo callado mientras escuchaba al rubio, absorviendo todo lo_ _mencionado. Era de las pocas veces que el ojidorado se abria asi y no_ _podia evitar sentirse feliz por ese punto de confianza._

 _Ahora el sabia algo que nadie, seguramente hasta Saitama n_ o _sabia_.

 _-cuando les dije a mis padres que queria ser estrella de rock e irme a Midycity. Mi padre dejo de hablarme por 1 mes hasta_ _que mi madre lo hizo entrar en razon a punta de madrazos-compartio el pelinegro mirandolo_ _fijamente a los ojos detuviendo parcialmente las caricias impuestas por el rubio._

 _-supongo que no todas las_ _familias son perfectas-no sabia que decir al respecto. Su familia siempre lo apoyo en sus decisiones y todo se_ _resolvia facilmente, al menos eso recordaba._  
 _-bah-le resto importancia Crow al asunto y volvio a_ _poner los dedos de Genos en su cuerpo para que siguiera mimandolo, el rubio acepto silencioso la propuesta._

Desde ese momento, se habian vuelto un equipo de compras.

Cuando habia mucha gente y Genos no podia entrar sin usar la fuerza. Crow usaba su apariencia de mymon para distraer a la gente sea hacerlos salir del local y el lograr escabullirse o treparse en la cabeza del ciborg y lucir bonito para que la gente no prestara atencion en lo que hacia.

Nunca se habia sentido tan comodo en su forma mymon porque los chicos de su banda se burlaban de el llamandolo "raton" o "roedor". Ahora que su novio le habia tomado gusto ya no le parecia tan malo pero habia algo que lo entristecia un poco. Genos tenia mayor facilidad en acariciarle en su apariencia de erizo que en su forma humana.

Deseaba que el rubio el brindara esas caricias sin estar trasformado pero no podia hacerse el ciego, veia que el heroe se esforzaba en tocarle con tanta libertad sin considerar sus orejas.

Como esa tarde...

 _Habian terminado sus compras exitosamente y ahora era tiempo para tomar su almuerzo con el matrimonio Jinks. la pareja les tuvo cariño debido que nunca tuvieron hijos y se volvieron sus clientes mas fieles. Les apartaban su banco y les daban su espacio si lleganban otros clientes._

 _Esa mañana Genos habia pedido una empanada rellena de pollo con una salsa de mas de 20 ingredientes incluyendo el chocolate y Crow un sanwich de queso y jamon. Tomaron asiento en su banca en silencio un tanto incomodo, El heroe habia notado que algo molestaba al pelirrojo pero este no se animaba a decirlo, debia ser algo malo, ya que el menor nunca se callaba nada. ¿Debia preguntarle o que hacer? ¿tenia que ver con su presencia? El rubio analizo sus opciones y continuo pensando, decidio hacer el metodo que habia aprendido del mismo pelirrojo._

 _-¿ocurre algo Crow?-hacer las cosas sin pensar demasiado._

 _-mmh... yo... aaargg no se... solo... estoy molesto-no queria decir que se sentia mal por la falta de contacto a su forma usual, de cierto modo se sentia rechazado, no lo entendia, ambas apariencias lo hacen uno mismo._

 _Si antes lo habia acariciado con ternura pero a veces podia ver in chispazo de culpa en esos ojos dorados._

 _-yo...-el pelirrojo nunca habia dudado de su atractivo. Pero ¿y si era eso? ¿no era lo suficientemente hermoso para el ciborg? Tenia que ser pelinegro o calvo para llamar su atencion. El hilo de sus pensamientos se corta al sentir unas caricias en su cabeza justo detras de la oreja humana, caricias suaves y dulces. Por inercia gira la cabeza apartando sin querer la mano de Genos. Se sorprendio a ver un sutil rosa en sus pomulos y una mirada algo avergonzada o hasta donde sus expresiones faciales permitian._

 _-no estoy acostumbrado al contacto fisico... suave. Suelo ser muy esteril al respecto-_  
 _-oh... entiendo-cierra los ojos y se acomoda con la guardia completamente baja. El heroe nota esto inmediatamente asi como la actitud neutra del vocalista, animandole a seguir_ _tocandole sin temor o represarias. De forma natural, Genos vuelve a tocar ese rostro con cuidado. Acariciando con el_ _pulgar su rostro, en especial las mejillas, por inercia el pelirrojo inclina su rostro hacia el contacto y_ _suspirando encantado._

 _El rubio no podia evitar sentirse mas animado por ello. Generalmente cuando tocaba a Crow era bajo la influencia de sus "instintos" a veces veia a su maestro_ _como deseo reprimido y otras veia a Crow. En el fondo, queria hacerlo completamente conciente de quien se trata_ _pero temia hacerle daño o quedar como idiota._

 _Sin embargo, ahi esta el menor dejandose tocar completamente indefenso. Se sorprendio al oir el ronroneo provenir de_ _su garganta en su apariencia humana mientras lo acariciaba. No lo diria en voz alta pero le_ _gustaba ese sonido._

 _Era la combinacion entre un ser vivo y una maquina. Ambos lo podian hacer y sonaban placenteros y_ _llenos de vida._  
 _Se acerca despacio y pone_ _su otra mano al otro lado del rostro del menor, empezando a acariciarlo_ _lentamente de la mejilla y menton. Sin evitarlo sonrie encantado_ _por las expresiones placenteras del menor y el suave sonido provenir de su garganta._

 _Pero lo que mas lo emocionaba era que Lo estaba viendo a el, a Crow._

 _Con mayor lentitud, se acerco mas sin alertar demasiado al menor, poco a poco a tocarlo mas abajo del menton. empezando con el cuello tan suave y de piel tan fina, noto como el menor se estremecia ante su contacto pero continuaba quieto con los ojos cerrados. uso sus escaneres y noto que sus signos vitales habian aumentado un poco asi como sus hormonas estaban alborotadas, entre la vigia y el placer de tan tiernas caricias._

 _hasta el mismo se sorprendio por lo gentil que podia llegar a ser con un ser humano casi ordinario._

 _queria experimentar mas. olvidandose de donde estaban asi tambien de la hora. el rubio se entretuvo acariciando muy despacio los labios del pelirrojo. no podia explicarse porque se habia vuelto tan... dependiente de esos labios capaces de muchas cosas pero realmente ¿queria saber porque_ _?_

 _-creo que... por esta vez no...-susurro para si mismo para finalizar con un beso suave y dulce, inocente que poco a poco fue tomando ritmo. Genos se afianzo del rostro menor acunandolo al sentido opuesto que el. el pelirrojo se habia hartado de ser tan pasivo durante el beso comenzo a corresponder y de apoco, pidiendo permiso con leves toques asendentes, subio sus manos hasta el cuello del rubio donde se colgo con fuerza perezosa afirmando mas su postura. el heroe sintio que sus manos sobraban en el rostro del menor, estorbaban de hecho para seguir besandose con comodidad. las bajo despacio, acariciando por arriba de la ropa hasta llegar ala cintura mas estrecha y de ahi abrazarle contra su cuerpo._

 _siguieron besandose un rato mas, sintiendolo diferente. habia algo diferente en ese beso. los primeros que compartieron estaban llenos de curiosidad y ternura pero ahora, habia algo mas tibio que desconcertaba a los dos, algo que les gustaba mas, incluso el sentir el aumento de la frecuencia cardiaca del menor o de las fluctuaciones del nucleo en el caso del ciborg era agradable podian jurar que estaban sincronizados. cuando uno intentaba romper con el beso, el otro lo buscaba para seguir en un suave vaiven. pero no era eso ni tampoco las timidas caricias que compartian mientras se besaban..._

 _H_ _abia cariño..._

pero tal como la cenicienta, el baile se terminaba a las 12 am, rompiendose el encanto con las campanadas del reloj y en el caso de la joven pareja de vocalistas, su rutina volvio a cambiar. Saitama se aburrio de esperar a Genos que regresara de las compras y opto por volver a acompañar al rubio a realizar dicha tarea quitandoles la oportunidad de estar juntos por unas horas en libertad.

no le tomaron importancia al principio, podrian verse despues de las practicas por unos minutos y volver a sentir la presencia del otro pero la asociación también le cogio mania al heroe cibernetico, llamándolo entre ensayos y obligandole a irse. el rubio por mas rapido que intentaba terminar sus misiones, en ocasiones terminaba roto y necesitaba ir con el doctor Kuseno para su arreglo, otras su maestro llegaba a salvarlo y este le pedía acompañarlo a cenar en alguna parte dando por sentada que ya no podria salir con el pelirrojo.

esto provoco un leve síndrome de abstinencia en el rubio y el vocalista de la banda.

hasta una noche de sabado, el rubio terminaba de lavar los platos mientras pensaba que hacer al respecto. no podia mentirse, queria estar un rato con el vocalista solos, tocarlo, besarlo, hablar de su vida, reir, lo que sea. si bien podian verse en los ensayos era torturante no poderse tocar ni siquiera los dedos frente a Rom, Yaiba y Aion. la unica forma que podian tocarse era con su propio canto, tan anhelante y desesperado por estar en los brazos del otro cuando interpretaban melodias de amor perdido o lejano. dejo de tallar los platos y comenzo a contemplar la espuma formada por el jabon en el fregadero. el silencio era acompañado por el sonido de la television encendida en la sala y el agua correr dentro del baño de la casa. Genos se quito los guantes y tomo su celular que tenia el bolsillo, lo desbloqueo y busco un numero en particular pero antes de marcar, mira detras suyo, como un niño que se escondia para hacer algo prohibido, podia seguir escuchando el agua salir de la regadera. Para mayor seguridad opto por salir al balcon de la casa.

la ciudad estaba quieta a esa hora de la noche, casi podia oir el leve zumbido de los insectos, la luna estaba muy timida esa noche, no se dejaba ver por la nubes que amenazaban con nevar segun el pronostico del clima. sacudio su cabeza apartando esas ideas de su mente y se concentro en el aparato en su mano y oprimio el boton de llamado una vez seleccionado el numero de su pareja.

 _primer timbrazo..._

le asustaba sentirse tan dependiente del vocalista.

 _segundo timbrazo..._

temia perder el control de sus acciones, dejar de ser racional

 _tercer timbrazo..._

pero... ¿esos eran los precios para poder volver a enamorarse?

- _jo...der... diga...-_ alcanzo a oir la voz adormilada de Crow, era para menos, estaba marcando a las 12am. un escalofrio suave atravezo su cuerpo, imaginado que asi se sintio el menor cuando le llamo en su primera cita. Suspiro tomando valor y le habla mas tranquilo.

 _Si es asi... lo aceptaria._

-Crow, disculpa que te hable ya muy noche-

- _eh, ¿Genos? de puta madre, !me alegro de oirte!_ -no importaba si de habian visto hace 1 hora, el pelirrojo siempre lo recibía como si no lo hubiese visto por años, esto aumentaba el calor de su núcleo, haciéndolo sentir... indispensable.

 _¿asi se siente tener a alguien que te espera?_

-me preguntaba, si podrías salir conmigo mañana por la mañana, para compensar los dias que no pudimos salir-  
 _-¿eh? Mañana es domingo. Pense que no comprabas los domingos-_  
-no es para ir al mercado. Quiero salir exclusivamente contigo-declaro el rubio con firmeza. El otro lado hubo silencio por un largo rato.

Crow había dejado caer el celular en la cama completamente sorprendido.

Genos lo había invitado a salir como pareja, nada de compras de por medio, nada de tener limite de tiempo. Solo salir por pura diversión y el deseo de pasar rato juntos. El pelirrojo emitió la sonrisa mas grande que podía formar completamente feliz, su corazón latía con frenesí y se manifestaba con el violento vaivén de su cola.

- _¿Crow?_ -volvió a la realidad al oír la voz de Genos por el celular. Lo tomo deprisa y casi haciendo malabares con el hasta que lo afianzo en sus manos.  
-aah joder, claro. Claro que quiero ir-afirmo seguro y emocionado. Juraba sentir que el rubio de escleróticas negras estaba sonriendo del otro lado.  
- _te veo mañana a las 10am, hasta entonces-_ se corto la llamada dejando a ambos con una sonrisa soñadora ante la expectativa de salir juntos.

Crow comenzó a brincotear en su cama completamente feliz hasta quedar acostado boca arriba y emitir gritos de felicidad hasta que Rom golpeo la pared para que se callara. Le hizo caso pero eso no bajaba su entusiasmo. Sentía que a cada paso que daba, se acercaba a que Genos lo quisiera. Abrazo su peluche especial y sonrió ante la expectativa.

-una cita... no solo saldré con Genos también evitare ir a buscar a las Plasmagicas al aeropuerto, joder ¿que les pasa con venir aquí?- ahora que recordaba, hace una semana, Chuchu llamo al celular de Rom para avisarle que los visitarían por un tiempo y mañana arribarían a su hogar la banda de chicas de la compañía para pasar las navidades juntos, algo que honestamente le importaba poco. Ellas generalmente evitan esa clase de lugares pero lo que hicieran o dejaran de hacer no le afectaba y no arruinaría su buen humor puesto por su cita.

Seria mejor se pusiera a buscar que ponerse.

...

Genos se quedo quieto en el balcón mientras veía su celular aunque este estaba apagado facilitando el reflejo de la sonrisa suave que el rubio producía en la pantalla pero era opacada por el precioso brillo de sus iris, incluso parecían naturales aunque estuviesen hechos de cristal. Decir que estaba satisfecho no era hacer justicia a lo que sentía, era otra cosa, se sentía emocionado, si eso era, esta emocionado ante la idea que tendrían una cita sin tener algun pretexto de por medio.

Sin tiempo  
Sin excusas.  
Solo quería pasar el día con... su novio.

Algo en el estaba revolucionando dentro de su psique, mucho mas de cuando se habia enamorado de su maestro, no podía identificarlo.  
Le daba miedo sentirlo y no controlarlo pero a la vez, lo hacia inmensamente feliz. era muy confuso pero lo sentía bien, es extraño. lo mejor era no tomar medidas al respecto. el Doctor kuseno le había dicho que ante los cambios era mejor no oponerse y dejar que las cosas siguieran su cause, si metía las manos en ello, solo desequilibraría las cosas y se arruinarían, las únicas veces que debía interferir es cuando las oportunidades aparecen por si mismas. quizá esa misma filosofía usaba su maestro para andar con la vida tan pasivamente y al mismo tiempo, solo se esforzaba ante algunas cosas.

-Genos ¿que haces ahí?-puso su cara lo mas neutral que podía al entrar al departamento pero era imposible. sus ojos delataban con su brillo hermoso y dorado el sentirse vivo. Incluso Saitama se quedo prendado ante esos ojos, sin evitarlo, tomo el rostro del ciborg contemplando esos ojos tan vivos robandole un sonrojo notable.

-¿maestro?-el rubio se estremeció ante el contacto del ojichocolate, una parte de el sintió placer ante el contacto y cercanía del mayor como antes de que todo eso pasara. como anhelaba esas manos que tocaran su rostro con adoración así como lo hacia con Nahomi.

 _te quiero..._

Despertó de su ensoñación bruscamente al sentir algo de vapor tibio cerca de el podía identificar el aroma a café negro. ladeo la cabeza a otro lado cuando noto que el mayor se acercaba demasiado. había un deje de culpa en sus ojos y el brillo hermoso de sus ojos se habia esfumado con rapidez.

-disculpe... continuare lavando los platos-el rubio evadio con facilidad los brazos de Saitama para dirigirse a la cocina. Lo bueno era que el mayor estaba usando su pijama, de haber estado en truza nada mas, su autocontrol se habría ido al diablo.

-claro-  
El ojichocolate vio como el rubio se escapaba a la cocina. No lo negaba, disfruto esa cercanía y juraba que el menor también lo habia hecho. Sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios algo húmedos que estuvo a punto de besar pero Lo que se habia llevado la corona era el hermoso brillo que estaba en sus ojos, no pudo evitar suspirar algo frustrado, estaba tan cerca.

Pero mientras esos sentimientos por el aun estuvieran, el continuaría insistiendo.

...

Un ramazo de culpa atravezo su cuerpo, no debió ser tan dócil ante la acaricia de su maestro. Se afianzo al lavabo con fuerza, su Core no paraba de enviarle descargas bruscas y en ocasiones prolongadas como castigo por su debilidad.

¿que estaba haciendo?

Se supone que el hace poco estaba muy contento por su cita con Crow y ahora por poco le es infiel. Le dolia seguir enamorado del mayor y mas cuando toma esas actitudes. una parte de su mente le susurro que no seria serle infiel, despues de todo, aun queria al mayor y que Crow era algo fugaz, nada mas un capricho para desahogarse por el rechazo.

-no es verdad-susurro despacio para el. Lo que sentía por el vocalista es real, nunca se le paso por la cabeza que estaba usando al menor por despecho, seria una canallada de su parte. admitía que Al principio se sentía confundido pero últimamente todo eso estaba cambiando. ya no veia a Crow como su compañero de banda. no pensaba en el como un amigo que lo auxiliaba cuando estaba en malos momentos, tampoco podía definirlo como un amigo o un hermano, rechazaba esa idea. su mente le enviaba imágenes de ambos tomados de los dedos y su anhelo de afianzar esa unión con cada falange cruzada con la mano contraria.

Poco a poco se fue calmado hasta que siente su celular vibrar. Pensando que era la asociación de heroes o el doctor kuseno abre el móvil y se queda algo turbado.

 _"¿Estas bien?"_

Era un mensaje corto y seco pero decía mucho. No sabia como lo hacia Crow para conocer su estado emocional pero aunque no estuviese físicamente, el continuaba estando al pendiente de el. No importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera nunca podía evitar sorprenderse ante esa habilidad que tenia el menor.

 _¿así se sentía tener a una pareja que se preocupe por su compañero?_

era diferente. el doctor Kuseno, se preocupaba y lo sentía como un padre, algo familiar, cuando Saitama se preocupaba por el, había amistad y camadera en ello. pero con el pelirrojo, su nucleo aumentaba su temperatura. Vio la hora es muy noche para que el pelirrojo siga despierto pero sabia que si no le daba respuesta, pronto estaría afuera de su casa. no pudo evitar sonreir y negar con la cabeza en silencio, De forma rápida escribió un mensaje corto pero esas cortas palabras estaban cargadas de su verdadero significado.

- _"ya lo estoy. Gracias. Descansa_ "-

Lo envió, sin esperar respuesta, cerro el celular pero nuevamente vuelve a vibrar el aparato. Curioso lo abre para revisar el mensaje y siente su core vibrar con calidez.

 _-"te quiero"-_

cada vez que oia esa frase corta de dos palabras y 8 letras, aumentaba su significado y la intensidad que le afectaba. la primera vez le causo leve rechazo por no corresponder a esa frase, con el tiempo, la sentia mas correcta hacia su persona, como si las mereciera y comenzo a tomarle gusto a ella pero ahora... entendia el significado de esas sencillas palabras, ya no eran superficiales, no eran vanas, ni siquiera cuando el las dijo la primera vez las sintio asi. con vanidad podia decir que le pertenecian pero al mismo tiempo la humildad de su mente le calmaba y enterraba esas frases en su imaginario corazon y este le causaba el picor característico de su garganta cuando requeria cantar. por el momento ignoro esa necesidad y se concentro en los platos para lavarlos.

...

la mañana de domingo suele ser muy perezosa para cualquiera incluso para los kanjis pero no para el heroe rubio. se levanto mas temprano de lo acostumbrado para realizar sus tareas como aprendiz, una vez terminado de limpiar el departamento y cocinado el desayuno a velocidad vertiginosa sin consegir que el calvo despertara, el rubio de escleroticas negras ya estaba arreglandose para su salida en el baño, correccion, cita con Crow. dejo de cepillarse el cabello al caer en cuanta que esa palabra encajaba mejor en su situación. se puso su playera color azul naval y los pantalones negros ajustados, se arreglo el cabello diferente. por primera vez en toda la semana estaba de buen humor, algo anormal en el. generalmente esta calmado y neutral pero no ese dia.

salio del baño llevandose un leve susto, Saitama estaba frente a la puerta del baño bostezando y tallandose un ojo, pestañeo un poco, se rasco el estomago perezosamente y miro a su alumno ya arreglado y hermoso. no pudo evitar preguntarse porque estaba asi de vestido o si se habia olvidado de algo importante ese dia.

-¿a donde vaz? ¿olvide una fecha importante o algo?-su voz algo gangosa surgio de su garganta el rubio le daba paso a su maestro de entrar en el cuarto mas pequeño de la casa.  
-no maestro, yo...-el rubio titubeo en decirle. pero no tenia nada de malo, el mayor sabia que Crow es su pareja y entre parejas es normal tener citas, lo habia visto ya muchas veces con su maestro. pero también era comun llevar un chaperón a su cita como lo hizo su maestro con el ¿no? nego con la cabeza, queria estar a solas con el menor.

-saldre con Crow, no se a que hora regresare. ¿puedo?-termino diciendo el rubio mientras caminaba a la salida y se calzaba los zapatos. logro escuchar una frasecilla venir del baño: "diviertete". no penso que fuera tan facil optener el permiso de su maestro, el rubio tomo nota mental al respecto en las citas futuras.

en el momento que salio por la puerta, Saitama abre la puerta del baño con exabrupto. habia caido en cuenta de las palabras de Genos después de un largo rato, maldijo su falta de atención después de despertar. pensó que lo alcanzaría para decirle que no fuera pero era demasiado tarde, el rubio ya no estaba. ganas no le faltaban de ir e impedírselo, sin embargo, su moral entro en acción frenandolo, era mejor esperarlo en casa, ademas vendría King a probar un nuevo juego y su novia lo visitaría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Crow logro salir de su casa sin pasar por la vergüenza de su primera cita. demoro en salir mas de lo planeado debido que los chicos se entretuvieron en dejar todo listo para llegada de las plasmagicas, entre ello, dejar las habitaciones preparadas para que pudieran dormir en ellas, guardar la ropa interior en su lugar y limpiar mejor el baño ya que por culpa del rubio mas alto y su largo y sedoso cabello obstruía el drenaje al soltar pelo como un gato.

Crow tuvo que ayudar un poco a mover los muebles. debido que los cuartos de Rom y Aion eran los mas grandes, serian usados para las chicas dejandoles futones extra en cada uno. Yaiba y Crow compartirían habitación así también el guitarrista y baterista de la banda entre ellos. una vez todo arreglado y toda cosa con potencial de producir pena ajena estaba guardada estaban listos para ir por las chicas al parecer ya estaban por arribar segun alcanzo a escuchar de la llamada de Chuchu al celular de Rom. hasta que Crow les dijo que no podria acompañarlos porque tenia una cita con Genos, ahi fue donde se hecho a correr antes de que estos captaran lo dicho. tomo sus botas y salio de la casa lo mas rápido que pudo.

una vez, en la seguridad del pasillo, se sentó en un escalón y comenzó a colocarse las botas mientras hablaba en voz alta.

-joder... por poco y vuelve a ocurrir. sigo sin entender porque esas chicas vendrian aqui de vacaciones. joder, son las consentidas del manager. pueden ir a donde quieran y el lo pagara sin preguntar y de todos los lugares de donde escoger ¿porque aquí?-termino de abrocharse la bota del pie derecho y sigo con el izquierdo inmediatamente.

-¿Que chicas?-esto asusto a Crow levantándose bruscamente y tropezando con las agujetas de su bota en el momento que se da a vuelta para ver quien era. las escaleras tenian un filo romo pero sus esquinas son puntiagudas, fácilmente podían desgarrar la piel y dejarle varios moretones que durarían semanas causándole dolor, eso si no le pasaba algo mas serio.

afortunadamente nada de eso no paso.

todo paso tan rápido y fluido que parecía irreal. Genos alcanzo a tomar el brazo del pelirrojo y lo jalo a su pecho. lo afianzo a su cuerpo con ambos brazos para asegurarse de que no volviera a tropezar y en el proceso, el menor abrazo al héroe recuperándose de la impresión. se quedaron asi por unos minutos. poco a poco empezaron a sentirse mas tranquilos. Genos movió a Crow como si fuera una pluma al pasillo y lo abrazo con fuerza al punto de esconderlo en su cuerpo, susurro despacio tratando de contener su ansiedad.

-¿te hiciste daño?-¿que era eso? nunca se habia sentido asi, conocia la preocupación pero esto sobrepasaba lo usual. con su maestro, la preocupación era notoria cuando se enfrentaba algun enemigo dificil pero pasaba a segundo plano porque el hombre salia fácilmente del enrollo sin ningun rasguño en cambio Crow...

no era un ser humano puro y tenia mas resistencia que la mayoría (por lo visto cuando recibe un golpe de Rom) pero aun asi, es mas propenso a salir herido o algo peor, se sentía mas responsable en cuidarlo. por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sintio miedo, miedo a que le pasara algo y el no pudiera protegerlo.

¿porque sentia diferente la sensación de proteger respecto al vocalista? si Crow estuviese en peligro y el con esa clase de emociones... ¿esa sensación sobrepasaría su deber de héroe fácilmente y ponerlo a el sobre todo lo demás? la única respuesta que llegaba a su cabeza era porque el menor es su pareja ¿pero porque? ladeo la cabeza algo confundido ante una duda que surgió espontáneamente en su mente mientras disminuía su agarre del menor. Crow se quedo quieto y abrio los ojos con lentitud sintiéndose mas seguro, suspiro y apoyo su frente contra el cuerpo del mayor.

-joder, eso estuvo cerca... Estoy bien Genos, ¿Genos?-el pelirrojo levanto la vista y noto la mirada algo sorprendida del rubio mientras lo miraba fijamente a el. sus ojos dorados brillaban con diferentes matices llamando aun mas la atención del menor mientras el rubio pensaba una y otra vez esa sencilla pregunta.

 _¿se había enamorado de Crow?_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

yaa estaaaa! casi, se que se quedaran con las ganas de ver la cita pero eso sera para el siguiente capitulo :3

jajajaja

esto es taaan hermoso

aun con el poquito apoyo que llega este fick, no importa, quiza termine como Alan Poe, famoso despues de muerto :D


	4. 21 dias (1 parte)

Hermoso y sensual publico conocedor. El momento que todas y todos han esperado heeee!

Este capitulo es hermoso, llore con el. lo digo yo como tercera persona.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _según la psicológica bastan 21 días para enamorarse verdaderamente de una persona y quererla tal cual es, el resto del tiempo es vital para llegar a amarla pero depende de la persona en si misma para mantenerla._

...

El rubio se quedo estático ante esa pregunta que se realizo a si mismo. ¿ya estaba enamorado de Crow?

Una onda de calidez surco su cuerpo a tal punto que logro sacar algo de vapor de su sistema de enfriamiento y un suave sonrojo se formara en sus pómulos. Lo abrazo contra si mismo con mucho cuidado haciéndolo sentir el calor que el desprendía así como la vibración insistente de su Core.

Debía averiguarlo.

-¿Genos?-el pelirrojo aunque le gustaba el calor que emitía el ciborg, tan agradable y podía sentir algo vibrar en el pecho de su novio dándole cosquillas debía saber que le pasaba al mayor. Levanta la mirada topándose con la mirada mas intensa que el rubio jamás le habia dedicado.

Y ahí estaba justo en sus brazos la fuente de esa esa duda. Mirándole confundido con esos ojos grandes y expresivos, tan diferentes a los suyos, Ese color carmesí lleno de vida.

 _Le gustaban esos ojos._

Con cuidado empezó a acariciar el rostro del menor. Su piel fresca y tierna, apenas aparecían marcas de edad o de expresión. Sus dedos surcaban por cada línea de su rostro con mucha delicadeza provocando que el menor cerrara los ojos mientras aparecía un suave sonrojo y su temperatura corporal aumentaba.

 _Le gustaba su piel._

Por inercia, pasa a acariciar esas orejas que tanto le fascinaban. Tan suaves y firmes, tenia cierta fijación por ellas, quizá rayando a fetiche o algo parecido. Recordó algo de uno de los mangas de su maestro, ¿pero también seria valido en aquellas orejitas? Se sentía demasiado curioso en ese momento como para ignorarlo. Acerco su boca y le dio un leve mordisco usando nada mas sus labios a su orejita derecha del menor. Tuvo un efecto inmediato, el pelirrojo oculto su rostro contra su cuerpo y noto un fuerte escalofrió provenir de el. ¿Eso era bueno o malo? Dejo de besarle la oreja y se concentro en tranquilizar al menor.

Lentamente paso a su cabeza acariciando su cuero cabelludo. Era diferentes las texturas entre su forma humana y alterego. Su cabello normal es manejable, fácilmente alborotarle mientras en su apariencia de myumon es rígido, algo rasposo pero al mismo tiempo, curiosamente suaves.

 _Le gustaba su cabello y orejas._

Aparto al pelirrojo un poco de su cuerpo, no se percato del tremendo rubor en las mejillas de Crow por concentrarse en Pasear con ambos pulgares su tráquea.

Le sorprendía el sin numero de tonalidades diferentes de voz que podía emitir fácilmente. Desde palabras tímidas hasta las obscenidades mas descarriadas que se le podían ocurrir. Sin saber porque o solo porque deseaba hacerlo así como la orejita, levanto el rostro del pelirrojo con gentileza, acerco al suyo al cuello del menor y empezó a darle ligeros besos en tan sensible área obteniendo respuesta inmediata.

Sintió como el menor se aferro a sus ropas fuertemente y temblaba como si tuviera frio, incluso escucho leves quejidos o gruñidos, no sabia como describirlo. Se alejo rápido y tomo el rostro del menor en sus manos y vio que el sonrojo estaba dejando pálido a su cabello y sus ojos lucían mas brillantes y vividos. Estaba... ¿jadeando? ¿Porque? Admitía que le gustaba verlo, algo nuevo aprendió pero... ¿que exactamente aprendió?. Sacudió su cabeza, no se molestaría con eso por el momento.

Atino con sonreír levemente. Llegando a una conclusión Mientras se entretenía acariciando con los pulgares esos labios tiernos para besarlos lentamente, disfrutando el delicado sabor a leche y el aroma suave a canela. Lejos del sabor, habia algo diferente, como el beso que se dieron en el parque. Habia cariño... si eso era, cariño.

Con mas entusiasmo comenzó a besarlo hasta que Crow comenzó a corresponder después de un rato, quizá por la impresión o no era muy bueno besando, no le importaba, seguiría disfrutando de aquellos labios que le gustaban demasiado. Aprisiono mas el cráneo del menor contra su presencia buscando profundizar el beso, el menor no se hizo del rogar mas y correspondió a la indirecta. Abrazo del cuello a su novio empezando con leves caricias en su cabeza como gesto de que lo estaba disfrutando. Ya seguro que el pelirrojo correspondería a sus besos, dejo el rostro para afianzarlo a su cuerpo sosteniendo de su cintura.

Se descubrió que Le gustaba, no, le encantaba Crow.

Al carajo, quería a Crow. lo sentía, lo presentía.

Lo quería como pareja, resistirse ante aquellos sentimientos e impulsos sabia que le traería dolor.

No supo cuando o en que momento entro a su vida tan rápido o quizá desde el concierto y el sentimiento por el menor fueron eclipsado por sus sentimientos por su maestro. Sumándole que estos sentimientos por Crow recién estaba empezando a crecer.

No lo sabia cual opción era, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba feliz.

Por su lado el pelirrojo, estaba contento, mas que contento estaba feliz y lo que le sigue.

Al principio se extraño que el rubio lo empezara a examinarle como aquella vez en el parque pero se dejo hacer, quizá solo quería asegurarse que no estaba herido además extrañaba ser consentido. Hasta que el rubio empezó con esas caricias demasiado audaces para su sanidad mental.

Iniciando con su oreja. ¿quien diría que esa zona tan común seria tan delicada? Joder, juraba que si no fuera que estaban a mitad del pasillo cerca de su casa, hubiera gritado o algo. Logro ocultar su vergüenza en el cuerpo de su novio respirando pesadamente. sentía el corazón latir a mil por hora. Pero lo que se llevo la joya de la corona fue cuando levanto su mentón y empezó a besar con cariño su cuello.

Decir que estaba nervioso era muy poco. Una parte de el, quizá su instinto. Estaba feliz, Genos posiblemente iba a marcarlo como pareja permanente. La otra decía que era muy pronto, aun no estaba lo suficientemente "maduro" para la edad de su pareja pero, joder, quería que lo mordiera. Jamás en su corta vida se habia sentido así, demasiado placentero, demasiado confuso y feliz incluso podía oír que jadeaba.

Pero no, no pudo evitar desilusionarse un poco pero paso a segundo plano cuando empezaron a besarse. Tal como la otra vez, lo sintió diferente. Habia algo... sentía como si fuera el único en la vida del ciborg, tal como el miraba al rubio.

Se separaron despacio, emitiendo suspiros suaves y lentos, recuperándose. Se habían extrañado demasiado y la falta de droga que producían sus caricias mutuas y besos intoxicantes causo en ellos el efecto de abstinencia y por poco el de tolerancia.

Aun estando cerca uno del otro, rozando la nariz contraria, Genos empezó a hablar con ligeros suspiros, su voz se oía un octavo mas grave de lo normal.

-Crow...-

-si...-

-Crow yo...-

El sonido estridente de una guitarra suena seguido de la melodía completa de "Falling Roses" así también una ligera vibración en el bolsillo del pantalón de Genos. Se separa despacio de su novio y toma el aparato viéndolo con furia legendaria. Contesto por pura cortesía pero no menos furioso.

-Habla Genos ¿que quiere?-respondió dejando helado al pobre de King. El adulto al no tener el numero o alguna red social que perteneciera a Saitama para comunicarse con el. Recurría a llamarle al rubio, generalmente siempre estaban juntos pero al parecer, interrumpió algo por como oía al menor.

 _-yo... ¿esta Saitama?-t_ itubeo en seguir llamando, el rubio realmente se oía enojado, de tenerlo en frente, seguramente estaría muerto. Siempre a sentido algo de repelús hacia el rubio por su forma fría de actuar y a la vez, tan aterradora a su parecer y ese momento aumento mas esa sensación aunque le gustara su voz a la hora de cantar.

Además Al rubio de iris doradas no le importaba si eran compañeros de clase S, si se metían con su maestro era la muerte esta vez, podía oírlo mas enojado de lo normal.

-el maestro ya lo esta esperando en su departamento King. En este momento no me encuentro en casa. Adiós-corto la llamada enojado. Considero fervientemente conseguirle un celular a su maestro, su momento con el pelirrojo se habia ido al carajo por esa llamada y posiblemente en el futuro volvería a pasar. Se acercaba la navidad, seria un buen momento para obsequiárselo sin causar sospechas hacia el mayor.

 _¿Seria abusar del sencillo carácter del mayor si hacia eso?_

¿que estaba haciendo? ¿Le estaba quitando prioridad a su maestro por el pelirrojo? Mira su novio y este estaba sonrojado y algo sorprendido por como lo veía. Se encontraba divido, su maestro es su máxima prioridad así como encontrar al ciborg asesino, todo lo demás estaba relegado aunque en ello incluía a Crow.

Eso ultimo le dio un ramazo de culpa y sentía que eso no era lo que deseaba realmente. Acaricio con el pulgar gentilmente el rostro del menor con el objetivo de calmarlo y al poco tiempo logro el efecto esperado al ver cerrar esos parpados ocultando aquellos ojos tan vividos al mismo tiempo se relajaba a si mismo mientras emitía una sonrisa al contemplar aquella calma.

 _¿realmente Crow no tenia la suficiente importancia en su vida?_

-Genos-

-Crow... yo... será mejor que nos vayamos-susurro hacia el mayor.

-claro... ¿que tienes planeado?-

-me gustaría ir al puente W-

-andando-el menor recupero su usual humor y se adelanto escapando de los brazos del mayor pero se detuvo al recordar que aun le faltaba un zapato y se sento en el piso para colocárselo con el plan de evitar otro casi accidente.

Esto hizo sonreír al ciborg, el espíritu lleno de vida del vocalista le conmovía de muchas maneras, una pulsación cálida de su núcleo le llamo la atención y sintió su rostro sonrojar. Se dijo a si mismo que admitía que quería a Crow y sentía que era justo decírselo pero

no sabia calcular cuanta importancia o que tanto llegaba ese sentimiento hacia el Pelirrojo desde el momento que decidió intentar una relación con el. por el momento, lo dejaría pasar...

ambos salieron del edificio mas calmados aunque no podían olvidar lo vivido en el pasillo. ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras caminaban por las solitarias calles de la ciudad, cada quien en su mundo en un silencio incomodo apenas interrumpido por los sonidos de la naturaleza y ecos lejanos de las personas. ese rato habia sido demasiado intenso para los dos por dejarse llevar por la curiosidad pero de cierto modo, fue agradable pero ¿a que precio? ahora se sentían cohibidos entre si cuando podrían estar hablando de cualquier cosa. el pelirrojo no pudo evitar mirar otro lado algo inconforme por ello pero no se esperaba lo que vendría después.

Tardaron 20 minutos en lograr divisar la estación del tren de la ciudad Z debido que iban paso lento. Ambos escucharon a la lejanía el tren bala de esa hora y se detuvieron por inercia hasta que el rubio se da cuenta de la hora por su reloj interno y mira mejor el tren.

ese tren era que los llevaría a la ciudad W. tomo de la mano a Crow para comenzar a correr sin previo aviso para alcanzar el tren antes de que se fuera. el pelirrojo apenas le siguió el ritmo pero logro entender que era lo que pretendía el mayor e hizo su mejor esfuerzo para seguirle el paso.

se la pasaron esquivando personas y objetos. apenas pasando por las casetas de cobro, dejaron el dinero en la ventanilla y continuaron corriendo sin querer llamando la atención de la gente. Genos apretaba su agarre cuando sentía que alguien o algo quería apartar de su mano a Crow y de vez en cuando volteaba atrás para asegurarse que estaba el pelirrojo con el. continuo así hasta llegaron al tren pero justo cuando estaban entrando, un sujeto alto y con una marcada cicatriz empuja al pelirrojo al sentido contrario del rubio y suelta su mano haciéndolo retroceder. Genos sintió que alguien lo aparto de el e instintivamente activa su visión para localizar al pelirrojo entre el montón de gente no fue impedimento en encontrarlo pero queda sin aliento y siente su Core Vibrar con fuerza agresiva cuando ve a un chico de cabello negro sujetar a su pareja del brazo con demasiada familiaridad.

 _¿Que era esa nueva emoción?_

el tren cierra las puertas dejando al sorprendido rubio dentro intentando descifrar el extraño y violento arranque de su núcleo mientras al pelirrojo estaba solo en la estación con el extraño que tomaba su brazo. sus ojos se abren mas ante esa idea y las pulsaciones de su Core se tornan mas agresivas.

una de las azafatas de elegante uniforme azul le pide al héroe que tome asiento debido que el tren ya estaba en movimiento, incluso le toma del brazo para conducirlo a un lugar vacío, lo que no se esperaba la inocente mujer era que el rubio la apartara con tosquedad, metiera las manos entre las puertas abriendo de golpe estas haciendo un ruido de metal destrozado así como chispazos de los cabes dañados. El tren se detiene bruscamente provocando un efecto latigazo en el resto de los pasajeros, Baja del tren sin mediar palabras con nadie hacia las vías, se habían alejado unos 15 metros de la estación.

antes que la mujer dijera algo, el rubio voltea a verla dejando a la pobre azafata fría al ver semejante mirada asesina que el rubio y el brillo mortalmente dorado de sus ojos.

Esta apenas logra atrapar una tarjeta de plástico negra con letras plateadas que el rubio le habia mandado por estar temblando de la impresión mientras el cerraba las puertas susurrando con voz grave.

-cóbrelo a mi cuenta-

Una vez "arreglado" el asunto, se encamina por las vias del tren a sentido contrario del enorme medio de trasporte a buscar a su novio a paso veloz, entre mas pronto llegara, mas rápido se desharía del extraño que habia tocado a Crow.

El pelirrojo maldecía su suerte mientras sacudía su ropa que tanto habia batallado en elegir. Por culpa de un sujeto alto y feo que le empujo y debilito su agarre con la mano de su novio cibernético, terminando separados. el rubio se fue en el tren hacia ciudad W y ahora el tendría que esperar hasta la siguiente hora para poder alcanzarlo mientras que a su lado oía parlotear su admirador, quien al parecer es un fan de la banda.

Bonita forma de empezar una cita.

-¿Crow-kun me das tu auto autógrafo?- el fanático pidió emocionado mientras sonreía y sacaba de su mochila amarilla opaca una libreta algo gastada, como esas que carga uno en sus mochilas para alguna nota aclaratoria con una pluma de tinta azul.

-vale-aunque no podía decirle no a sus fanáticos, era el precio de la fama. El pelirrojo le estaba dando la espalda hacia la dirección que corría el tren completamente concentrado en el autógrafo hasta que escucha al admirador gritar emocionado una vez mas.

-¡no puedo creerlo! ¡es Demon Cyborg!-el pelirrojo dejo de escribir quedándose atónito. Mira detrás de el y ahí estaba el rubio de escleróticas negras dando un brinco heroico para subir al anden algo gastado por el tiempo y el clima errático, pisando con fuerza el azulejo blanco y verlo caminar tan seguro y con una mirada que incitaba peligro.

No puede evitar que su corazón lata desenfrenado ante lo que veía. El rubio habia vuelto por el, bajo del tren quien sabe como y a quien le importa si el regreso por su persona. Una sonrisa sincera y enorme brota de sus labios. Entrega de golpe el cuaderno y corre evadiendo personas que se habían aglomerado para acercarse a ver al héroe. Importándole poco el como pero llegaría con el.

-!Genos!-paso por debajo de las piernas de un hombre y brinco por encima de una mujer que se habia agachado para recoger su bolso. Una vez alcanzado su objetivo abrazo al rubio sorpresivamente, se acurruco en su pecho mientras su cola se movía alegremente demostrándole lo feliz que estaba al ver al héroe ahí por el.

Este acto calmo las pulsaciones furicas del Core de Genos así como las alarmas de amenaza en sus sistemas. Tan Sorprendido como podían sus expresiones faciales al ver que el pelirrojo volvía a sus brazos que casi sufre un corto circuito por el cambio brusco de energía producida por su núcleo vital aunque eso no importaba, sintió alivio instantáneo al sentir los brazos del menor rodearle y ver la hermosa sonrisa que le daba Crow bajo sus defensas completamente. Por acto reflejo corresponde mas calmado, abraza al menor contra su cuerpo y acuna la cabeza dándole sutiles caricias.

Muchas de las personas que veían esto estaban asombradas y esa palabra quedaba corta. La mayoría de las personas creían que "Demon cyborg" era un ser frio y estéril de emociones pero al verlo tan calmado y con la sonrisa mas gentil y matadora que habían presenciado además del abrazo tan protector que le daba al chico pelirrojo estaban reconsiderando su opinión al respecto.

Entre ellos, estaba King se quedo estático al ver el comportamiento tan antinatural en el ciborg, quizá lo juzgo muy pronto y no habia considerado que el rubio tenia un lado sensible que rara vez se dejaba ver quizá algunas veces en el escenario. Pero en lo personal, siempre creyó que seria Saitama el único que tendría el privilegio de ver ese lado.

-eh Crow y Demon cyborg... ustedes...-el mismo chico de pelo negro rompió con la burbuja de intimidad que habían formado el vocalista y el héroe clase S con su inoportuno comentario. El rubio de ojos dorados miro al chico entre la multitud, tomo una actitud instintivamente posesiva mirandole como una amenaza tal como un Kanji destruyendo un pueblo o una señora gorda que quería el mismo paquete de arroz que el.

-Crow y yo SOMOS pareja-gruño el ciborg mirándole de forma amenazante hacia el pobre chico que temblaba apenado mientras abrazaba al pelirrojo contra su cuerpo demostrando lo que decía.

Crow por su parte estaba sorprendido, Genos habia admitido abiertamente que son novios y no conforme con ello lo demostraba al tenerlo abrazado así. Sonrió alegremente y casi cínica, haría lo que tanto habia deseado hacer y no podía por respeto a sus amigos. Se giro para enfrentar a la multitud sin apartarse de los brazos protectores del mayor.

-así es Ganado, Genos es mi novio y se aguantan-se señalo a si mismo mientras la gente guardaba un silencio sepulcral. Nunca habían considerado al ciborg héroe como Gay o algo parecido mas que al "prisionero lindo-lindo". Sumándole a la ecuación, el vocalista de la banda de los ShingancrimsonZ como su pareja, conocido por su explosivo carácter y a menudo escandaloso. Era como mezclar tierra y fuego, Era demasiado confuso y radical para los espectadores.

El ambiente incomodo asfixiaba pero no afectaba a la pareja hasta que Una adorable abuelita de chal rojo que el vocalista logro reconocer como la misma señora del mercado hablo en voz amena pero audible.

-aauw estos jóvenes y el amor. Ya vayan despejando el área que viene el tren hacia ciudad F-algunas personas se guardaron sus opiniones, optaron por hacerle caso a la señora. Después de todo tenia razón respecto al tren. hasta que una chica de cabello morado con traje de colegiala hablo con voz chillante y fuerte.

-¡eso es aberrante! ¡no deberías ser un héroe y tu un artista! ¡sois una vergüenza para los héroes como yo! ¡aaaah!-la chica chillo de miedo cuando el ciborg apunto su cañón activado a centímetros de su cara y aunque esta cayera al piso temblando de miedo el héroe de escleróticas negras no dejo de apuntarle. Su mirada gritaba peligro en toda su expresión y la chica estaba aterrorizada buscando ayuda de alguna parte con la mirada pero nadie se acercaba. La mayoría habia entendido a primera mano que no debían meterse con el pelirrojo y con el mismo, basto con la forma que habia declarado su noviazgo pero tontamente la chica; ahora revelada como heroína; no lo habia captado.

 _Estaba perdida._

-n-no le harías... daño a una co-cole-ega.-apenas logro hablar mientras se encogía en un penoso escenario.

-me seria fácil eliminarte por el simple hecho que te has vuelto una villana en el momento que escupiste esas palabras-la sensual y peligrosa voz de Genos hizo eco en el lugar estremeciendo a mas de uno y haciendo temblar a la héroe menor al ver el caño cargarse mas de energía y empezar a chispear.

-pero seria gastar mi tiempo en algo innecesario. Sera mejor que controles lo que dices si no sabes a quien te enfrentas y empieces a representar lo que eres. ¡ahora largo!-la chica salió a gatas, poniéndose de pie a tropezones para salir corriendo asustada y llorando por los pabellones de la estación.

-Genos-

-pueden hablar lo que quieran de mi, nunca me ha importado. No me detendré por personas con demasiado tiempo libre-recordó las palabras de su maestro cuando enfrento a una muchedumbre enfurecida. Aquel recuerdo le ayudo a confrontar un crimen de odio y defender lo suyo, presentía que no seria la primera vez que pasaría esperaba que haya sido lo suficientemente claro que no se contendría a quien fuera que se metiera con su pareja.

Porque habia declarado publica su relación y no se arrepentía de ello.

-¡a la mierda con lo que dijo! Tampoco me detendré solo porque a pocas personas no le parezca que seamos novios ¡que se jodan! Tenemos un sueño que alcanzar y es llegar a ser el top máximo en la música como los ¡ShingancrimonZ!- declaro el vocalista completamente motivado. Quizá sus palabras no tuvieron el impacto esperado debido que faltaban los otros 3 miembros pero aun así, logro llegar a una pareja de chicas que habían observado el panorama asombradas y felices rápidamente se pusieron a escribir en su celular especialmente en su red social lo ocurrido junto con unas fotos de evidencia.

La pareja se quedo en una calma agradable, concentrados uno en el otro. Los ojos de Crow relucían de vida y alegría algo que a Genos le gustaba tanto, se prometió internamente mantener aquella chispa, le era difícil verla en otros seres, en su maestro podía apreciarla pero solo bajo el fulgor de una batalla o cuando hacen una actividad de su diario vivir, en Crow, relucía todo el tiempo y aumentaba cuando estaban solos.

Hasta que un sonido incomodo proveniente del estomago del menor irrumpió el momento. El rubio levanto una ceja sospechando y miro severamente al mas joven.

-¿desayunaste lo que te mande Crow?-el pelirrojo se sonrojo apenado y se rasco la cabeza riéndose avergonzado.

-aah joder... comí muy poco, teníamos que arreglar los cuartos para las Plasmagicas-se excuso recordando que se la paso moviendo muebles y no pudo comerse todo el bento que el rubio le mando desde el balcón a su casa por medio de un dron.

-vamos a que almuerzes algo y me explicas quien son ellas-el rubio tomo la mano del pelirrojo con gentileza y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida del anden y buscar alguna cafetería cercana dentro del lugar. El pelirrojo noto que el rubio tomo su mano ahora con tres dedos y estaban mas cercanos uno con el otro. no pudo evitar suspirar feliz, poco a poco estaba ganándose el Core de Genos, faltaría poco tiempo para que el rubio finalmente lo quiera.

Ignorante de los verdaderos sentimientos de Genos

...

Encontraron una cafetería de Maids estilo victoriano convenientemente dentro de la estación. El aroma a café les recibió se inmediato así como la decoración sencilla del lugar que daba la sensación de comodidad y privacidad. Habia pocos clientes dándoles la oportunidad a la pareja de elegir un sitio cercano a una ventana en una mesa para dos.

Ambos tomaron asiento uno frente al otro sin soltarse de las manos, mirándose mas calmados hasta que un suave rubor cubría los pómulos del pelirrojo al empezar a acariciar el dorso de la mano metálica de Genos con el pulgar. El rubio sintió su pecho calentarse por esa tímida caricia y decidió responder al gesto del mismo modo. Produjo en el menor una serie de escalofríos deliciosos mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas. Se perdieron unos momentos en los ojos ajenos, se decían tanto sin hablar, Ambos coincidieron que su relación habia crecido un poco mas.

Hasta que escuchan una leve tos a su lado y ven una chica de cabello largo, rizado color rosa atado en una coleta usando un traje de maid negro con delantal blanco con holanes.

-perdón por interrumpir pero... bienvenidos, mi nombre es...-la pareja la miro sorprendida. Era la misma chica del tren y del festival con voz melodiosa y sonrisa dulce pero misteriosa.

-¡princesa! La orden 4 ya esta lista-una voz femenina llamo la atención de la mesera y afirmo animada.

-¡ya voy! Les dejo los menús y en seguida vuelvo para tomar su orden. Permiso-cuando esta se alejo. Con pena, Crow suelta la mano de Genos y toma el pequeño panfleto lleno de opciones y pocas imágenes, se dispuso a elegir que comer. En realidad no tenia mucho apetito pero si decía eso Genos no lo permitiría.

La ultima vez que le dijo, el rubio no lo dejo levantarse de la mesa hasta que se comiera mínimo la mitad del plato ¡como iba a saber que los panecillos dulces quitaban el hambre!

Sonrió animado ante el recuerdo, le gustaba ese lado protector y cuidadoso del rubio hacia el. No saldría de su mente que sintió envidia del calvo maestro de su pareja y ahora le pertenecían también esos gestos. Con sus amigos habia camarería y se cuidaban entre ellos pero sabia que no siempre estarían juntos como aquellos momentos y Genos cubría mas que bien aquel puesto. No podía evitar sentirse cálido por ello, el sentimiento de protección rara vez lo sintió en su infancia debido que sus padres creían que no debían intervenir a no ser que fuera de vida y muerte, y el siendo tan inquieto se metió en muchos líos que tuvo que salir solito. Salió de sus recuerdos, levanto la mirada, Vio al rubio que leía algo en su celular sin emitir ninguna emoción pero su mano derecha quieta sobre la mesa, esperando a que el la volviera a tomar. A veces sentía que no podía quererlo mas y lo sorprende con algo nuevo aumentando aquel sentimiento.

-mmh pedireee un omelett con arroz y leche-cerro el menú ya decidido en muchas cosas. Quería a Genos y ahora mas que nunca estaba determinado a que le quisiera y con suerte tener su "felices por siempre".

Dejo el menu y tímidamente acerco su mano, tocando con las yemas de los dedos aquella mano metalica pidiendo permiso. El rubio levanto la mirada, dejo el celular en vibrador y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

-¿quienes son las plasmagicas?-pregunto el ojidorado complemente concentrado en el menor, correspondiendo a esas tiernas caricias y empezaron una pequeña disputa de toques suaves entre sus dedos.

-son la otra banda que trabaja en la agencia con nosotros. Son buenas pero no tanto como yo. Se les ocurrió la brillante idea de venir de vacaciones aquí con los chicos y yo. ¿en que estaban pensando estas tipas?-respondió Crow levantando los hombros mientras jugaba con el dedo índice de Genos con el suyo propio.

-¿porque estas aquí?-el héroe siempre tuvo la curiosidad de saber que los habia hecho venir a la ciudad Z desde tan lejos y mas en una ciudad tan peligrosa.

-mhg?-

-el tono de voz que usaste fue rencoroso puedo deducir que Les obligaron a venir aquí-analizo el rubio mirando fijamente al pelirrojo. Por primera vez desde que empezaron su relación, Crow pensó en su respuesta, miro el mantel por unos minutos dudando entre decirle la verdad o quedarse callado pero opto por ser valiente y encaro al rubio.

-Si, nuestro patrocinador nos obligo a venir aquí para motivarnos y no se que mas mierdas y... desde hace 3 meses que debíamos volver-respondió lo mas serio que podía, intentando que su miedo y verguenza no se vieran reflejadas. Incluso retiro su mano de la del rubio lentamente, no quería que Genos fuera quien lo apartara si se molestaba con el.

Esto impresiono al ciborg. Eso no se lo esperaba. Crow y la banda se estaban quedando mas de lo necesario, desobedecieron a su manager y optaron por quedarse. Pero ¿porque? ¿porque quedarse en un lugar donde no se sentían cómodos? Lo habia visto mas de una vez, a pesar de su éxito eran señalados como raros por sus orejas y cola de animales, su comportamiento tan liberal que chocaba con la sociedad.

-entonces... ¿porque?-

-yo... les dije a los chicos que no podíamos irnos porque... no... quería dejarte...-otro golpe seco de la verdad. todo empezó a tener sentido. Esos meses estaba pasando por la tortura de ver a su maestro con su pareja, seguramente el pelirrojo junto a Yaiba, Rom y Aion inventaron alguna excusa para quedarse mas tiempo y así poder ayudarle.

Crow pudo haberle dado la espalda e irse, ahorrándose muchos días de sufrimiento. Pero se quedo, se arriesgo a confesarse y con la amenaza de terminar siendo rechazado por el.

Algo en su pecho estaba naciendo, su core vibraba por los estímulos de su cerebro de manera de forma armoniosa. Podía interpretarlo con mayor claridad conforme pasaban sus recuerdos con lentitud, se sentía conmovido y agradecido verdaderamente por el chico de ojos carmín.

Si antes dudaba si quería a Crow, ya es oficial que el sentimiento habia crecido unos palmos mas.

Acerco su mano a la del menor y enlazo 4 dedos de forma suave mientras emitía la mas hermosa y dulce sonrisa para la exclusividad del pelirrojo.

-Gracias...-

-...-el vocalista se quedo anonadado por esa visión. Su corazón latía desenfrenado desde el momento que sintió que Genos buscaba su mano y la unía a la suya ahora con 4 dedos y sentía que moriría de un paro cardiaco al ver esa bella mirada en su persona. No pudo evitar corresponder del mismo modo y afianzo sus dedos con cariño.

-Genos-susurro despacio y tiernamente sonrojado.

-te seguiré dando motivos para que te quedes Crow-no supo porque lo dijo, surgió de forma espontanea, de lo mas profundo de su mente.

¿esos eran sus deseos? ¿que el pelirrojo se quedara con el?

Recordó lo que se dijo hace tiempo. Deseaba algo para si mismo como los demás. Darse el lujo aun sabiendo su destino que lo sentía cambiar poco a poco.

Si ese era el caso, continuaría dándole motivos a Crow para seguir a su lado.

El corazón del vocalista estaba a punto de estallar por tanto romance y felicidad. Eso nunca en su vida lo espero oír, guardo celosamente el recuerdo en su mente y corazón sobre aquellas palabras acompañadas de la mas bella de las sonrisas.

Cerro los ojos despacio, pego su cuerpo a la mesa esperando algo en especial mientras humedecía levemente sus labios era mas que obvio lo que pedía.

El rubio entendió el mensaje y honestamente se moría por hacerlo desde hace rato pero por tantas distracciones, pasaba de largo. se acerco al menor despacio y cuando estaba a centésimas de besarse, el ciborg susurro despacio.

-Crow yo...-

-!buenos días! Puedo tomar su orden-el ambiente dulce se destrozo con esas palabras. Crow hizo crujir sus dientes furioso mientras un gruñido irritado surgía de su garganta hacia la camarera de cabello azul y sonrisa estúpida mientras miraba a su novio.

Esa perra arruino su momento con el ojidorado para que pudiera coquetearle a Genos.

-tráigame una taza de café negro-gruño el ciborg molesto. Estaba furioso con la inoportuna camarera, estaban a unos centímetros de su beso y a punto se decirle que lo quería.

-a mi un omelett con arroz y un vaso de leche-el rubio se percato que la chica no tomo nota del pedido de su pareja y le miro enojado.

-¿tomaste pedido de MI novio?-

-eh? Si-

-¿que pidió?-

-etto... un...-la chica empezó a enrojecer de pena. Habia tomado el lugar de la otra camarera porque quería hablarle al héroe clase S y al ver que estaba ocupada, se le hizo fácil.

-pidió un omelett con arroz y un vaso de leche. Anotado y en proceso-por arte de magia llego la pelirosada que les atendió al principio con una sonrisa amistosa pero sus ojos brillaban de forma peligrosa hacia su compañera, Crow podía jurar que incluso cambio de color de sus iris de un tierno chocolate a un gélido lavanda.

-mis mas sinceras disculpas por este incidente. Por parte de la casa, les obsequiare un postre-la mas alta de las camareras sonrió de forma gentil y elegante pero con un tono apenado. Genos se tranquilizo paulatinamente, la voz de la chica tenia un efecto sedante en su cerebro y al parecer no era el único, Crow también estaba mas tranquilo.

-que sea de chocolate-el rubio se distrajo con el comentario de Crow e interfirió de inmediato.

-sabes que el chocolate te pone hiperactivo-

-aaha, anda Genos-

-absolutamente no-

-¡un pastel opera*!-

-Crow-

-vale pues que tal el mousse de frutas-

-no te gustan las zarzamoras-

-joder si es cierto. La puta que me dio a luz no se que elegir-el pelirrojo estuvo repasando el menú de nuevo mientras soltaba la mano de Genos

-si me permiten mi humilde opinión-la pelirrosa interrumpió amablemente a la pareja.

-les parece un postre de limón. Es ligero, dulce y un poco acido-el pelirrojo le hizo ojitos de perrito a su novio para que accediera, este solo suspiro y afirmo. La chica logro interpretar las miradas entre la pareja e hizo apunte de la nueva orden y se alejo con el pedido, llevándose a la otra camarera.

...

Pasaron unos 45 minutos comiendo y bebiendo mas tranquilos hasta la hora del postre.

En un plato blanco de porcelana habia una rebanada de tamaño regular cuadrado con un adornado de una rodaja de limón con forma de abanico y una cereza, crema blanco-perla, apariencia cremosa y aroma cítrico, Podían verse varias capas de galletas.

A simple vista un postre sencillo.

Crow empezó a picar el postre con una cucharilla algo dudativo. No lucia gran cosa como los demás postres pero ya estaba ahí y no perdía nada con probar. Tomo una porción decente de una esquina que lucia mas blanda y la comió despacio, saboreándola, sus labios quedaron pintados de crema.

Acido, dulce, cremoso y un toque salado.

Por una razón, pensó en Genos. Ese postre le hizo recordar a Genos quien bebía tranquilamente su segunda taza de café mientras miraba por la ventana. No pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia. Genos era de personalidad acida y fría al inicio, aprendió con el tiempo que convivio con el que si se le sabia tratar, mostraba su lado dulce y suave. Sigo comiendo mas animado y pensando en el rubio quien lo tenia a pocos centímetros de el. El mayor noto las miradas nostálgicas del vocalista hacia su persona y no pudo evitar preguntarse porque, justo cuando abrió la boca para decirle, algo suave, cremoso, dulce y acido toco su lengua y paladar. Lo mas duro y frio salió de sus labios, miro al pelirrojo con una cucharilla plateada como "arma ejecutora" y una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios. Empezó a comer el postre para complacer a su novio. El no es muy afín a lo dulce pero admitía que este en particular le gustaba, lo acido le quitaba dulzura, lo equilibraba.

Dejándose llevar por un impulso, tomo la cuchara de Crow de sus dedos y comió otro trozo del postre.

-¡hey!-el pelirrojo exclamo falsamente molesto, se puso contento al ver que el rubio le siguió el juego. El héroe clase S tomo otra porción y se lo dio en la boca al vocalista mientras se sonreían mutuamente.

Era oficial, el postre de limón seria su favorito.

-será mejor que lo pidas para llevar. Pronto vendrá el tren-el rubio limpio con cuidado los restos de crema de los labios de su pareja con una servilleta.

-¡seguro!-

.-.-.-.-

Trascurrieron unas horas bastante animadas y ahora la pareja veía el atardecer desde un cruce peatonal del puente de la ciudad W sintiendo que el viento soplaba revoloteándoles los cabellos. Tan tranquilos y disfrutando de la compañía mutua, veían el oleaje del mar de color dorado por el brillo solar moverse lentamente por el viento.

El día ha sido muy entretenido. Cuando tomaron el tren hacia ciudad W, notaron algunas miradas indiscretas hacia su persona y pareja. Algunas eran curiosas, otras hostiles pero dudosas, quizá porque estaba tomando de la mano a Crow y bajo ningún concepto la habia soltado desde que salieron del restaurante, no se arriesgaría a perderlo de vista.

Al salir a la estación, decidieron deambular por la ciudad antes de llegar a su destino. Pasearon por unas tiendas comprando algunas cosas como camisas para Genos y unos zapatos para Crow. Las tiendas de música eran inevitables para estar al tanto de la competencia y ver que novedades habia, descubrieron que estaban en la 5° lugar de un top 10 de popularidad, eso entusiasmo al pelirrojo y sin dudar le mando un mensaje al resto de la banda sobre lo descubierto, sin darse cuenta que el rubio se habia alejado a la zona de prueba de los discos de música que estaban a la venta.

 _Cuando el pelirrojo termino de usar el celular empezó a buscar a su pareja y se dio mas prisa porque escucho un cuchicheo entre unas chicas._

 _-¡mira! ¡la revista teens muestra el top de los héroes mas guapos!-_

 _-enserio-las dos empezaron a hojear a dicho material y emitieron un chillido de emoción que el pelirrojo no pudo ignorar._

 _-Amai mask esta en primer lugar-_

 _-¿que esperabas amiga? Es un quesito** con pies-las chicas estaban sonrojadas y riéndose como tontas. Crow simplemente cruzo los brazos en su pecho arrogante, ese tipo no se le comparaba con el._

 _-¡anda si es Demon Cyborg en cuarto lugar!-hablo la que empezó a hojear la revista de chismes adolescente. La oreja del vocalista de 16 años hizo un leve tic cuando escucho el sobre nombre de su novio._

 _-¡no puedo creerlo! Si esta muy guapo dejando de lado lo frio que es. Tiene esa mirada que hace que te derritas-jadeo la amiga mientras ponía mirada de cachorrito a medio morir._

 _-si, esos brazos y la espaldota que se carga-_

 _-te imaginas si... anda si sale una foto de su ultimo concierto. ¡Mira ese cuerpo! es para lavar ropa con ese abdomen-_

 _Crow estaba empezando a desesperarse y hacer ruido con su tacón de la bota. Su mano derecha casi estaba arañando su ropa al punto de hacerse daño mientras hacia rechinar sus dientes._

 _Estaba celoso._

 _Muy celoso_.

 _Esas mujerzuelas estaban admirando a su novio. Genos es suyo y no permitiría que nadie se lo quitara, sufrió mucho para que aceptara ser su pareja. De golpe fue con ellas y les arrebato la revista, poco le importo escucharlas gritar y reclamarle. Se perdió entre los pasillos abrazando contra si mismo la revista molesto mientras seguía gruñendo. Hasta que se detiene al notar lo que estaba haciendo. Mira el objeto de su arranque con algo de pavor._

 _Aun tenia miedo de perder al rubio._

 _Suspiro con pesadez, dejo esa cosa en un estante y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Logro ver al rubio escuchando música con unos audífonos completamente concentrado, veía en su mirada algo dudativo y en ratos abría un poco los ojos como abrumado y sorprendido. Se acerco despacio, supuso que Genos sintió su presencia cerca de el porque se retiro los audífonos y volteo a su dirección. No le dijo nada, solo abrazo su brazo izquierdo y se aferro a el. Sintió suaves caricias en su cabeza para tranquilizarlo proporcionas por cortesía del héroe._

 _-¿paso algo?-_

 _-nada importante-comento mas tranquilo mientras se acurrucaba._

 _Genos nunca supo porque los de seguridad los vetaron de la tienda._

Siguieron andando, comprando mas cosas como cuerdas para sus guitarras o golosinas, pero cuando encontraron una tienda de juegos y juguetes, vieron una oportunidad para compartir un pasatiempo los dos.

 _-woooooow. Tienen la baraja de "Plumasnegras"-el pelirrojo pego su cara a la vitrina moviendo su cola emocionado de una tienda de pasatiempos y juguetes con varios carteles fuera del local._

 _-¿de que hablas?-el rubio se acerco a su pareja y vio un mazo de cartas de color vino en el dorso, un par de cartas boca arriba revelaban unas imagenes de unos kanji con forma de cuervo. Además de varias promocionarles alrededor de las cartas y juguetes de diferentes tipos, habia un cartel que decía "Juego de cartas de Kanjis"_

 _-es sobre mi serie favorita sobre duelos con cartas de kanjis y esas madres. Ahora voy por la tercera temporada pero los pelotudos de mis amigos no me dejan verla. Además, siempre quise mi propia baraja pero el puto de Rom no me deja, Yaiba es el único que tiene par de mazos y me presta uno para jugar contra el.-_

 _-entiendo-vio que el pelirrojo entro a la tienda muy emocionado. Le siguió mas calmado observando el local. Lleno de peluches, juguetes de diferentes colores y tamaños, modelos de construcción para edificios a escala, así también varios rompecabezas para distintos rangos de edad._

 _Vio a su novio preguntándole algo a la dependienta sobre las cartas en la vitrina pero justo cuando iba a acercarse, vio una especie de catalogo de barajas en una de las tantas promocionales del juego que ponía a su pareja entusiasmado. una de ellas llamaba su atención "moonlights", que figuraba de kanjis con apariencia de artistas y una en especial parecía un cantante-bailarín por el cabello rojo y la apariencia menuda. desvía su mirada hacia el pelirrojo que seguía casi sobre la pobre dependienta para que le vendiera lo que tanto ansiaba._

 _Una idea surco su mente traviesamente._

 _-!mira Genos!-se concentra en su pareja quien se habia acercado sonriente con un paquete de cartas en sus manos. el rubio toma las cartas y empieza a analizar cada una, habia de diferentes tipos: unas que decían magia, otras trampas y algunos kanjins poseían habilidades especiales. al parecer el juego no era tan aleatorio como pensó en un principio._

 _-¿esto es lo que querías?-_

 _-sep... las cartas de los cuervos son mis favoritas. aah ¿a donde vaz?-el rubio le entrego el mavasy empezo a caminar hacia donde estaba la dependienta algo noqueada por el pelirrojo acosador. no tardo mucho el menor para seguirle y mirarle extrañado._

 _-me comprare una baraja-_

 _-¿Sabes jugar?-_

 _-no, pero segun el articulo que leimos, debemos compartir algunas actividades para fortalecer nuestros lazos. creo que esta es una buena oportunidad. asi que te pido que me enseñes como jugar-explico el heroe ante la mirada sorprendida del menor, el cual sonrio entusiasmado y determinado._

 _-te enseñare todo lo que se pero te advierto que soy muy bueno esto-desafio el menor con entusiasmo y el brillo de amistosa competencia en sus ojos le agrado al mayor. Una vez frente a la vendedora ya mas estable, la miro determinado._

 _-¿Tiene el deck Moonlight?-_

en el camino, Crow le explico los fundamentos basicos del juego asi como posibles combinaciones mientras caminaban por la calle deambulando. se detenian para ver algunos centros culturales como parques y sus fuentes llenas de agua que salpicaban a la gente, detenerse a mirar un espectaculo callejero de break dance, actos de magia y malabarismo. los museos eran entretenidos de cierto modo, a Genos le gustaba ver las esculturas cubistas mientras que a Crow preferia ver los bocetos de dibujos que estaban colgados en las paredes. mas de una vez quisieron sacarlos del museo porque el vocalista era demasiado ruidoso en muchas ocasiones al tratar de explicar algun cuadro ante la escasa imaginación del ciborg.

 _Cuando iban saliendo una dependienta del museo les entrego un panfleto de fondo negro con estrellas y varios artistas posando con una promocional sobre un circo que estara en la ciudad C por tiempo limitado._

 _-de puta madre, vendran los "Soleis"-se entusiasmo el menor._

 _-sabes que es esto Crow- señalo la hoja para hacer enfasis en sus palabras._

 _-son el circo Solei. Hacen espectaculos de puta madre llenos de luces, acrobacias, incluso venden sus obras en DVD. Siempre quise ir a uno pero sus boletos son muy limitados y casi siempre no alcanzo a comprarlos.-termino de relatar el pelirrojo con fastidio. El rubio tomo nota al respecto y doblo el papel para guardarlo en sus bolsillos. Si era importante para el pelirrojo quiza podria llevarlo._

Volviendo a la realidad. El silencio calmo se vio interrumpido por la voz del menor. El cual le miraba interesado y curioso.

-Genos ¿porque te gusta este puente?-el pelirrojo noto la mirada melancólica del ciborg y algo dudativa en responderle o no. Ve como se para firme mirando el atardecer pestañeado lentamente como si algo en su mente lo consumiera en nostalgia.

-no es que me guste... aquí fue el ultimo lugar donde pase con mis padres un día antes de la masacre-Crow abrió los ojos ante la impresión. Entonces, ese lugar tenia un valor sentimental tremendo. Lo habia estado llevando a un lugar importante para el y el felizmente ignorante.

Al principio porque pensó que era un atractivo turístico pero era solo un puente común y corriente. Que le gustaba su estructura o diseño, el cual era muy matemático, osea exacto y cuadriculado pero no creía que Genos fuera superficial. Debió haber imaginado que era algo sentimental. Detuvo sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando vio que el rubio iba a continuar hablando.

-ese dia... el carro se averió y nos quedamos estancados aquí esperando que llegara la grúa. Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que pasábamos una tarde juntos. Estuvimos platicando y jugando por mucho tiempo por el cruce peatonal-cerro los ojos, dejándose llevar por la nostalgia que le producían esos recuerdos. Aquellos sentimientos de familiaridad le daban calidez a su pecho pero despierta de su ensoñación cuando siente su mano ser tomada y ve a donde esta el pelirrojo con una sonrisa amena. No dijo nada pero en ese momento sobraban las palabras y enlazaron sus 4 dedos con firmeza como un pacto silencioso de volver a ese lugar.

Hasta formar nuevos recuerdos juntos...

-.-.-.-.

Era noche cuando volvieron a casa. Iban subiendo las escaleras con Crow delante del rubio con sus correspondientes compras cada uno. Satisfechos con ese día tan maravilloso, pero el héroe de acero y fuego sentía que algo faltaba, algo importante como cumplir con una necesidad. En medio de la oscuridad apenas atenuada con algunas luces LED del pasillo detuvo su andar.

-Crow-la pareja se queda quieta en el cuarto piso cerca del pasillo que conducía hacia los departamentos.

-mh?-el pelirrojo se sintió sin aire al ver y sentir la mirada tan intensa que le ofrecía el ojidorado. Era como si le atravesara el corazón y el alma en un tajo y en la oscuridad podía ver el brillo de esos ojos tan intenso dirigido a su persona. El ciborg sin saberlo, compartía pensamientos similares respecto a su pareja. El hermoso brillo de los iris carmesí le atraía como abejas a la miel, esa piel suave y la mirada sorprendida pero anhelante, sus análisis decían que sus signos vitales aumentaron un poco, podía verlo en su pecho al respirar y en su labios levemente entreabiertos. Ambos Sintieron un hormigueo en su cuerpo, parecido a la ansiedad. Crow dejo caer sus cosas y abrazo al rubio del cuello, no paso mas de 2 segundos para que el héroe clase S imitara sus acciones pero aferrándose de su cintura pequeña. Ni tarde ni perezosos empezaron a besarse.

Los labios de Genos estaban secos y los de Crow muy suaves.

El beso se entrecortaba en ratos dando leves y deliciosas descargas a los amantes. Se sentían en el cielo. Todo el día juntos y nunca compartieron un beso mas que uno.

Era injusto.

El vocalista de la banda enterró sus dedos en el suave cabello del rubio besándolo casi desesperado, quería que Genos le besara como cantara en sus conciertos, con esa pasión desbordante que hacia que sus fanáticos se volvieran locos.

Esto desactivo el lado racional de Genos. Dejo de besar al pelirrojo, quien protesto un poco pero al sentir que el rubio lo cargo desde su cintura y lo pego en la pared con algo de brusquedad lo suficientemente arriba para estar a la par pero para que el menor se quedara ahi, Genos pego su cuerpo contra el y volvió a besarlo. Eran besos profundos y largos, sonidos casi obscenos emitiendo de la garganta de los dos, susurraban el nombre del contrario de vez en cuando se separaban para tomar aire.

Ambos sentían perderse uno en el otro, su corazón latir desenfrenado y el Core emitir mas ondas sin una frecuencia estable. El rubio jugueteaba con sus labios del mismo modo que el menor con sus cabellos, robándole suspiros y sonrojos. Crow estando acostumbrado a usar su lengua para jugar o posar, decidió usarla para lamer los labios del mayor incitándolo a besarlo mas, el cual Genos cumplia sin demora.

Siguieron besándose unos minutos mas hasta que se cansaron y emitieron suaves suspiros. Crow se empezó a sentir mareado y se dejo caer deslizándose por la pared llevándose a Genos con el.

El rubio abrazo el pequeño cuerpo contra si mismo escondiendo su cara contra su cuello mientras tomaba aire entre bocanadas profundas. No habia mucha diferencia del panorama con Crow, salvo los labios hinchados y el sonrojo marcado en sus tiernos pómulos.

Eso fue intenso. se sentian abrumados y algo asustados. a diferencia de sus usuales e inocentes besos, subieron de golpe varios peldaños, casi rozando a lo extremadamente intimo Pero ninguno de los dos, negaba que lo habia disfrutado mucho.

Quisa la abstiencia de sus besos no era tan mala si se compensaba con eso.

-Genos...-susurro despacio, con voz algo ronca e inestable. el pelirrojo abrazo debilmente a su novio sintiendose a salvo y tranquilo hasta que escucha un ruido. Busca con los oidos y la mirada de donde venia ese sonido y Abre los ojos asustado al ver de quien se trataba.

¿cuanto tiempo llevaba Saitama ahi parado en las escaleras?

-.-.-.-.-

*el pastel opera esta hecho de Cafe y chocolate, suele ser muy dulce con toque amargo.

**no se si me entiendan la referencia, segun mi dialecto aqui en mi familia, decier que es un queso es que esta muy bueno o algo asi.

Ooooohh

Lo se, lo dejo en la mejor parte. Pero no puedo evitarlo.

Se que esperan ver a las plasmagicas pero eso sera en el siguiente capitulo.

Sep tuvieron un subidon fuerte a su relacion pero en realidad es un arranque. Genos esta reprimido por 4 años, tarde o temprano va a explotar y Crow esta ya en la edad, no falta mucho para su shock hormonal. el asunto es... sobre quien se descargara Genos? como Explotara Crow? XD

Despues de todo, ambos se hicieron adictos entre si y el sindrome de abstinencia actua de forma similiar.

Aah pero si empiezan con tolerancia ahi si va a estar bien cabron como diria Crow

Nos vemos :D


	5. 21 dias (2 parte)

Heeee soy tan crack.  
Ahora viene lo bueno owo  
Pero antes...

Los agrecimientos a quienes siguen este hermoso fick tan puro y loco.

Ojala les siga gustando.

-.-.-.-

 _A diferencia de lo que muchos creen. Los celos no es el miedo a perder a alguien o una manifestacion de inseguridad, es aquella expresion de envidia y egoismo cuando la atencion de nuestro objeto que consideramos propio_ _no nos pertenece._

-.-.-.-.

¿hace cuanto el calvo maestro de su novio estaba ahi viendolos?

Su mirada inexpresiva no permitia saber que haria. El pelirrojo sentia algo de pavor e instintivamente abrazo al rubio como una medida de proteccion, sabia que si Genos volteara se sentiria culpable por haber actuado tan... demostrativo sin ningun recato frente a su figura de autoridad y estaria desmoronandose en miles de disculpas y promesas restrictivas. talvez se guio por una accion egoista para evitar que el heroe en sus brazos volteara y se marchara con el ojichocolate, pues sabia mas que bien que el rubio heroe lo dejaria de lado en el momento que Saitama abriera la boca. Quiza ambas, no lo sabia.

Lo que si era que deseaba estar un rato asi con Genos. Sentirse indefenso como a salvo.

-¿pasa algo Crow?-la voz suave y ahora grave; debido a los besos; del heroe de escleroticas negras estremecio al pelirrojo pero logro concentrarse en fingir. Atino con usar su arma secreta:

ser adorable.

Odiaba serlo, no es su estilo. Pero todos decian que el pelirrojo era tan amenazante como un gatito y le dolia el orgullo cada vez que se lo decian. Pero un dia, le encontro un buen uso. Genos estaba molesto con una tal Fubuki y su insistencia de unir al calvo a su "grupo" al punto de visitarle en la madrugada. ni puta idea de que era ese grupo ni le importo. Basto que se volviera a su forma erizo y rodar por el piso para que el rubio dejara de estar enojado y se entretuviera jugando con el y sus patitas.

-nada, solo... queria abrazarte-dijo en tono dulce y se acurruco en el hombro del contrario produciendo un efecto inesperado que alegro su corazon: ser correspondido. El tibio calor de su pareja le hace casi olvidar al mayor pero Cuando volvio a ver la direccion donde estaba el calvo, se habia ido. Se permitio un suspiro suave, aliviado y se acurruco una vez mas en Genos.

Su instinto gritaba que cuidara a Genos de otros potenciales rivales o es una forma de justificar sus celos, podria ser ambas. Pero lo que si estaba seguro es que pelearia su lugar en la vida del rubio.

...

Una montaña se hizo pedazos en la lejania haciendo un sonido estruendoso y devastador, como si nada, como si su presencia nunca hubiese exisitido. Dejando que el viento se llevara el polvo dejando ver la unica figura entre tanta destruccion.

El heroe mas fuerte respiraba profusamente mientras una mirada descompuesta en dolor se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su mente no dejaba de reproducir imagenes y sonidos de ese momento.

- _...crow-_ la voz cargada de deseo del rubio junto con aquellos ecos obsenos de sus besos retumbaban en su mente. Se supone que esos besos y miradas llenas de amor le pertenecian o lo serian si no lo hubiese rechazado, su mente le recrimina todo sin tregua.

sabia que ese dia iba de mal en peor en el momento que Genos cruzo la puerta para salir con el menor.

 _Espero un rato para que llegara King y su novia. Mientras tanto veia la television mientras comia su desayuno. Estaba inquieto, por mas que intentara pensar en otra cosa, el saber que Genos estaba afuera no por una mision o de visita con el cientifico loco sino en una cita con el vocalista escadaloso. era demasiado desagradable para el. Sentia ganas de golpear algo, quiza despues de que se fuera King y Nahomi iria a buscar unos Kanjis para desestresarse ademas..._

 _Confiaba que el rubio siendo tan frio el pelirrojo se rindiera._

 _Unos suaves golpes desde la entrada de su casa llamaron su atencion. se levanto con pereza mientras se estiraba caminando hacia la puerta. La abrio, saludo amablemente al rubio alto y con una gran cicatriz en su rostro. Llevaba a cuestas una mochila negra con sus cosas._

 _-hola King-_  
 _-Saitama-_

 _El calvo le dejo pasar mientras el mayor de los dos se quitaba los zapatos, Saitama se sentia mas tranquilo, fue a la cocina y tomo un vaso para beber agua._

 _-oi Saitama, no sabia que Genos tenia novio-el heroe considerado mas fuerte del mundo clase S le dijo al calvo con tono sorprendido mientras se acercaba al dueño de la casa, mientras este levanto los hombros restandole valor mientras se servia agua._

 _-si ¿quien lo diria no?-respondio con voz monotona tratando de ameguar el ambiente ignorando el tema, Pero a veces, ni el se creia eso debido al poco cambiado comportamiento del rubio pero eso se iba al traste cuando veia la sonrisa suave al ver su celular. le costaba asimilar que el rubio enfocaba su atencion en alguien mas. Algo hizo click en su cabeza, ¿como sabia King? ¿los habra visto por ahi tomados de la mano o algo?_

 _-¿como sabes que Genos tiene novio?-Comenzo a beber agua lentamente sin notar los nervios del mayor. Un suave sonrojo aparecio en sus mejillas al recordar aquella escena en la estacion._

 _-pues... no fue muy discreto que digamos Saitama. declaro publicamente que Crow es su pareja en la estacion del tren-el calvo escupio el agua que bebia sin querer mojando a King. Apoyo con fuerza el paso en la barra de su cocina algo desordenada mientras suspiraba algo pesamente. Su rostro gritaba asombro y dolor como sutiles matices._

 _-¿Que has dicho?-_  
 _-eso precisamente. Tambien me quede asombrado cuando Genos declaro publicamente que el chico de los ShingancrimsonZ es su pareja. Pense que era muy estoico para hacer algo asi pero creo que me equivoque. No es tan frio como lo crei-_

 _-"...no es tan frio..."- esas palabras hacian eco en la mente de Saitama. Genos no se estaba comportando como siempre, se comporta amable con el pelirrojo. una punzada de celos le hizo caer en cuenta que podia ser mas dulce en su trato con el pelirrojo._

 _aunque nunca lo manifesto frente de el mas que aquellas miradas dulces que las detestaba solo porque el no las producia._

 _-sabes Saitama, no crei que Genos tenia un lado gentil y si lo tenia, serias el unico en verlo-_ _el rubio de la cicatriz empezo a secarse con unas servilletas que estaban a la mano._  
 _-¿que quieres decir con eso?-el calvo apreto un poco mas el vaso como una inutil forma de calmarse._

 _-este... sabes que no me gusta meterme en vidas ajenas pero... a veces llege a pensar que Genos estaba enamorado de ti por la forma que te seguia-el de la cicatriz no se daba cuenta que sus palabras eran mas crueles de lo que esperaba aun sin usar un tono rudo. Saitama sentia el peso de cada una de ellas en su pecho, casi asfixiandolo._

 _-"... estaba enamorado de ti..."-¿el rubio ya no tenia aquellos sentimientos por el? No era verdad, Genos le dijo que siempre estaria con el, que jamas lo dejaria y por ede, sus sentimientos aun debian estar ahi pero ahora esta fascinado por el menor._

 _Lo dejaria pasar, ¿quien sabe? Tal vez King lo mal interpreto._

 _-si... ya vez que no. Sera mejor que jugemos-interrumpio la platica el calvo ya no queriendo hablar del tema. La ansiedad le comia, queria demostrarle a King que el sige siendo la prioridad de Genos, que el seguiria siendo el unico que obtendria aquellas miradas dulces y palabras amables._

Jamas habia estado tan equivocado.

Otra montaña se hizo pedazos con estruendoso sonido mientras se arrodillaba y emitia gritos ahogados. Intentaba sacarse de la cabeza esas escenas, mas no podia.

Genos abrazandolo como naufrago al salvavidas.  
Genos besandolo de forma apasionada como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Creyo que ambos por ser inexpertos y timidos entre ellos jamas llegarian a ese punto.

 _Eran las 8:20pm del viernes. Algo fresca, segun el pronostico del clima volveria a nevar dentro de poco aunque eso le tendria sin cuidado, solo meteria sus plantas, Genos seria la calefaccion perfecta y listo._

 _Veia la television tranquilamente, Nahomi tenia menos de 10 minutos que se habia marchado, su presencia le trajo nuevamente calma que tanto requeria. habia cumplido todos sus compromisos por ese dia y salio a ser heroe un ratito por las ciudades ayacentes hasta que dio la hora de descanzar en su casa._

 _Mientras veia una pelicula sin mucha trama acostado en su futon recordo que no habia leche para la mañana, se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas, busco su monedero y lo guardo en la bolsa del sueter blanco con rojo con la palabra "oppai". Salio de la casa cerrando con llave y comenzo a caminar por el pasillo para llegar las escaleras apenas iluminadas por las luces de LED._

 _Pensaba que haria de desayunar mañana. Le pediria a Genos que cocinaran juntos como antes, ultimamente el rubio compraba el doble de alimentos asi tambien preparaba la misma cantidad, unos dias, dejaba un bento en la ventana y otras usaba una especie de helicoptero en miniatura para mandar un plato con alguna comida o algo._

 _Se vio tentando a preguntarle al rubio que hacia pero un dia vio una especie de gato con pelo negro y rojo colarse a su balcon e irse rapidamente cuando lo vio. Intuyo que el rubio tenia una mascota y lo mantenia en secreto para no molestarlo._

 _¿Porque hacer eso? El le gustan los gatos._  
 _De hecho, queria un gato._

 _-deberia decirle a Genos que me presente a su gatito-hablo el ojichocolate en voz alta pensativo._

 _Escucho un golpe seco que lo hizo salir de sus ideas. Bajo mas rapido las escaleras para ver que pasaba, esperaba que uno de los chicos vecinos suyos estubieran haciendo desastre o peleando por tonterias hasta un pedazo de muro se habia caido._

 _Nunca lo que habia visto._

 _Sintio su pecho comprimirse dolorosamente robandole el aliento y la vida en unos segundos. Sin bajar mas escaleras lograba ver perfectamente como Los novios estaban besandose en la seguridad de la oscuridad y la tenue luz. Vio con dolor como las tiernas caricias eran mutuas. Esas manos roboticas tocaban con mucho cuidado el fragil cuerpo casi humano del vocalista. Las manos del guitarrista y vocalista acariciaban con mucha devocion ese cabello rubio._

 _Genos no estaba experimentando como las mayoria de los adolescentes ante su primer pareja solo por puro instinto._

 _-...Crow...-susurro con cariño mientras rozaba su nariz contra la opuesta mientras seguian en su mundo dandose leves besos como mariposas ante una gota de rocio al beber. Su mirada no podia ser mas humana y calida al verse correspondido al contemplar esos hermosos ojos carmesi acompañados de una sonrisa cansada. Incluso su tono de voz era nuevo para Saitama._

 _No podia herirle mas eso. ¿que mas podia y pretendia robarle el menor?_

 _Vio como continuaron besandose con humedo sonido mientras bajaban hasta el suelo. Una vez ahi, se sentaron el piso mirandose con cariño y confort, algo que le peso horriblemente al calvo. Ya no podia soportar ver a su alumno dando besos cargados de cariño y sonrisas dulces a otra persona que no fuera el. No tanto por el dolor que le producia ver eso sino de hacer una tonteria como sacar del camino al menor de los ShingancrimsonZ._

 _Y se dio cuenta con gelida realidad..._

 _Genos no estaba siendo caprichoso. El no hace las cosas por mero impulso, su gelida personalidad le impedia. debia moverlo algo poderoso y algo que... realmente deseara._  
 _Retrocedio unos pasos moviendo una piedrita sintiendose abrumado de repente._

 _Su alumno realmente queria algo serio con el vocalista._  
 _Genos realmente queria a Crow y viceversa._

Fueron cobardes sus acciones al huir cuando el menor lo vio. Le ofendio profundamente como el mas joven habia abrazado al rubio mientras le miraba inseguro sobre sus acciones pero mas cuando noto que se decian algunas cosas en susurros tiernos y el pelirrojo se acurruco en el cuerpo del rubio. Temiendo que su auto control se fuera al traste, Salio corriendo de ahi hacia el techo, por el cual brinco de edificio a edificio para lograr llegar a un lugar lo suficientemente desolado para desahogarse.

Se quedo quieto en la soledad de la noche mientras respiraba mas tranquilo pero no mas feliz. A esas alturas quien sabe que estarian haciendo la joven pareja pero lo dejaria pasar. Debia pensar bien sus jugadas si deseaba la atencion de Genos en su persona nuevamente. Se rio algo pesadumbrado por tan contradictorio deseo. Al inicio no queria a Genos cerca pero ahora que el rubio ya no le hacia mucho caso, quiere tenerle de vuelta.

Algo muy humano y comun.

-supongo que Genos aun siendo un ciborg, ayudo a recuperar mi humanidad... al menos una parte-se rasco la mejilla y decidio volver a casa, ya era muy noche y seguramente el ciborg se dio cuenta de su ausencia y haria un escandalo por salirse de la rutina.

-.-.-.-

 _Si el rubio de hermosos ojos dorados se reflejaba con la sirena de aquella tragica historia. El vocalista de la banda protagonizaria su historia con caperucita roja._

 _Quien la inocente niña de ropajes rojos protagonista de la tan famosa pero no predilecta historia aprenderia sobre una de las lecciones de vida mas duras sobre la confianza y la verdad._

Una vez tranquilos, cada uno se puso de pie y empezaron a acomodarse sus ropas cada quien por su lado. Crow estaba algo incomodo por lo ocurrido. en su vida, nunca habia hecho eso, de... besarse como si quisieran comerse o acariciarse, el recordarlo hacia que se le subieran los colores y su cuerpo temblaba por una emocion distinta a la excitacion de cuando subia al escenario a dar lo mejor de si.

Era muy parecido al miedo. El pelirrojo se sorprendio ante esto, el nunca tiene miedo, jamas lo ha experimentado... claro mas que unos sustitos de vez en cuando. Se habia enfrendado al mundo nada mas con su guitarra y las bendiciones de su madre. acomodando su camisa para evitar que se viera tan arrugada empezo a pensar cual seria la diferencia.

O eso estaba a punto de hacer cuando un par de brazos metalicos lo sujetan por detras a nivel de la cintura aumentando sus latidos y el carmin de sus mejillas se hacia mas evidente. Se tenso de inmediato cuando el rubio de escleroticas negras susurro su nombre con cariño y apenas entendio un par de instrucciones que el rubio le dijo antes de alejarse e ir por sus cosas.

-es noche Crow, sera mejor que te acompañe a casa-Genos ignorante del estado emocional del pelirrojo lo abrazo por la espalda. En lo personal, se sentia... feliz. Nunca su nucleo habia pulsado tan rapido y emitiendo ondas calidas que, en el sentido literal, bajo mucho su nivel de energia dejandolo algo cansado. Solo ocurria cuando luchaba en sus momentos de heroe y usaba todo su fuerza y energia al punto de la extincion.

En ese pequeño momento, el rubio se sentio tantas cosas que sus sistemas entraron en un pequeño conflicto ante la alteracion de todo. ansioso de sentir mas aquella piel suave ante sus sensores, el decrecer del valioso oxigeno para su cerebro por los besos que robaban aire a sus pulmones, su temperatura habia crecido mucho al punto de que el mismo sintio su cuerpo calido, sobre todo el extasis de continuar y saber que mas pasaria pero una leyenda en sus sistemas lo hizo detenerse. Ademas vio a su novio igual de cansado y decidio nada mas quedarse quieto disfrutando de su compañia.

Sonrio al recordar las palabras de su padre adoptivo cuando era mas joven y antes de que su cuerpo se volviera puramente metalico...

 _-Doctor Kuseno-un chico muy joven estaba acostado en una mesa quirurgica cubierto con una sabana exceptuando dañado rostro y chamuscados cabellos. Uno de sus ojos estaba tapado por un parche de gasas, varios sueros y maquinas conectados a su clavicula._  
 _-dime Genos-el mayor estaba tecleando algunas cosas en la computadora principal mientras sonreia animado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el rubio queria mantener una conversacion con el. Despues de salvarlo de la muerte y estabilizarlo, el chico se sumio a una profunda depresion y casi no queria comer, hablar o siquiera moverse, apesar de que deseaba vivir para vengarse, el recuerdo aun fresco de la muerte de sus padres aun estaba ahi, restandole vida._

 _-¿Cree que pueda eliminar mis emociones?-el hombre maduro dejo de escribir comandos en el teclado y el laboratorio sumergiendose a un incomodo y denso silencio. Kuseno se giro para ver a su ahora hijo adoptivo. Antes de decir lo que tenia en mente, debia saber que inclinaba al muchacho a pedir algo si._

 _-si puedo hacerlo ¿pero porque pides algo asi?-pregunto interesado mientras se acercaba mas._  
 _-quiero no sentir nada para evitar el dolor, no me distraerme con recuerdos o pensamientos, sere mas preciso y...-_  
 _-¿quieres volverte una maquina?-el anciano de cabello extraño se acerco mas y acaricio la cabeza de chico con fraternidad._  
 _-escucha Genos, no lo hare-_  
 _-¿por que doctor Kuseno?-_  
 _-es necesario que aun tengas emociones, quisa un dia vayas a conocer a alguien y quieras vivir como alguien normal.-_  
 _-eso nunca pasara doctor, primero esta nuestra vengaza lo demas esta de mas-hablo friamente el menor pero el mayor solo revoloteo sus cabellos y le dejo tranquilo mientras regresaba a su computadora y activaba un mecanismo._

 _-lo entenderas un dia...-_

-"¿a esto se referia, Doctor Kuseno?"-el rubio tomo sus cosas y se volvio a acercar al menor.  
-¿estas listo?-  
-si-el pelirrojo tomo sus compras tambien y siguio a su pareja cibernetica, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

Ninguno deseaba realmente irse, estaban tan comodos uno con el otro pero la realidad llamaba y cada quien debia volver a su casa. Al llegar a la puerta del departamento de la banda de musicos, Crow saco sus llaves con un llavero con forma de guitarra de acero, entro en silencio susurrandole a su novio algo de permanecer callado y despacio asomandose si habia peligro con el nombre de Rom. Dejo sus cosas en el piso de la casa y se regreso corriendo para darle un beso de buenas noches a Genos que recibio gustoso.

-noches...-  
-noches Crow-ambos se sonrieron y el pelirrojo volvio a entrar definitivamente.

El menor de la banda a hurtadillas entro por los pasillos de la casa despues de quitarse los zapatos en la entrada hasta llegar a su cuarto. Con eso de las Plasmagicas que llegaron de visita la banda se dividieron los cuartos mediante papelitos de sorteo. Aion e Yaiba tuvieron que ceder sus cuartos como habitacion de huespedes y quedarse con Crow y Rom. Yaiba opto por quedarse con el baterista y a Crow compartir su espacio con el excentrico rubio de cabello largo. afortunadamente, cuando entro a su cuarto a oscuras dormia profundamente y casi nada lograba perturbarlo. Suspiro aliviado y se acerco a su cama despues de tomar de su closet una pijama cualquiera, Se dispuso a desvestirse y pero al rozar sus dedos con su propio cuerpo, sin querer llego a su mente el recuerdo de las caricias del mayor.

Logro safarse la camisa con una sonrisa nerviosa y su piel se tornaba sensible. Otra vez esa sensacion de miedo acompañado de latidos intensos y aumento de la frecuencia respiratoria.

-...Genos...-el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que se sentia indefenso. Estaba exponiendo su ser interno, mostro su lado blando y tierno ante alguien que queria mucho y temia salir verdaderamente lastimado. Nego con la cabeza reponiendose, el heroe clase S jamas lo lastimaria, nunca lo hizo cuando eran amigos, porque seria diferente ahora siendo novios.

Termino de vestirse su pijama color blanco y se arrojo a su cama abrazando a su peluchito pero algo cruje en su almohada que le molesto mientras se acomodaba para dormir, urga algo interesado dentro de la funda y saca un papel doblado y ahora arrugado, lo desdobla y lo lee en silencio mientras los colores le bajan poniendose nervioso.

" _Hablare contigo en la mañana Crow. Rom"_

-estoy bien piche jodido-lloro dramaticamente.

.-.-.-.

Mientras el pelirrojo escribia su testamento y una carta de amor a su novio antes de morir siendo ejecutado por el mayor, desconocia que el no era el unico que estaba despierto a esas horas de la noche. En la ahora ex habitacion de Aion, un par de chicas aun platicaban algo emocionadas por su arribo a la ciudad Z. No tanto por llegar a la ciudad mas destrozada del mundo a vacacionar sino a cumplir con su cometido.

-¿no estas emocionada Cyan?-una chica de rulos purpuras y largos con orejas de conejo blancas de apariencia suave le habla a su amiga desde su cama. Quien dio un respingo mientras temblaba en su cama nerviosa.  
-y-yo... si pero no lo vi hoy Chuchu quiza mañana...-hablo en voz baja y suave.  
-mh, es raro que esten separados, sea lo que sea, no sera un obstaculo para ti-animo la chica de orejas de conejo.  
-s-si-la chica timida se sento en la cama con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas y ojitos brillantes. Movia su cola larga y negra mientras le daban leves tics a sus orejas de gato del mismo color.

-aun no entiendo Cyan ¿que le viste a Crow es un chico grosero y muy tosco-Chuchu siguio su ejemplo para encarar a Cyan curiosa de su eleccion. Aun recuerda ese momento que ella les pidio que la acompañaran a la ciudad Z donde habian mandado a los ShingancrimsonZ.

 _-chicas...-la joven de 16 años de vestido de gothic lolita y guitarra de corazon rosa les habla a sus amigas y miembros de la banda. Habian terminado de practicar y planeaban que hacer, desde que los chicos se habian ido, tenian mayor oportunidad para ensayar y hacer sus cosas, el edificio esta mas tranquilo y podian conversar cosas de chicas sin temor sentirse incomodad que un hombre las oiga._

 _Pero al mismo tiempo, su gatita guitarrista estaba de tanto en tanto triste._

 _-¿que ocurre Cyan?-la rubia de la banda de largas coletas presta atencion a su mejor amiga dejando de lado su guitarra._  
 _-yo... quisiera que... salieramos de viaje-continuo la ojiverde mientras jugueteaba con los holanes de su vestido. Las chicas sin sospechar nada, sonrieron encantadas ante la idea. Por esos dias no tenian trabajo hasta mediados de diciembre, tenian tiempo de sobra._

 _-¡que buena idea Pyru! ¡salgamos de vacaciones pury!-la ovejita de cabello rosa y esponjado animo mientras vitoreaba._  
 _-suena maravilloso Cyan ¿tienes un lugar en mente?-la chica conejo le pregunto pero rápidamente noto como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y estaba mas timida de lo usual._

 _-quisiera... ir a donde el Manager mando a los chicos-_

 _-hum a ciudad Z-interrumpio Rentoree sorprendida por la eleccion de su amiga. Moa seguia festejando mientras daba saltitos._

 _-¿Que esperamos Pyru? vamos a decirle al Manager que nos deje ir-_

 _-espera un minuto ¿que no sabes las noticias?, Ciudad Z es la mas peligrosa de todo el pais. siempre es victima de desastres y ataques, ademas se rumorea que habia un Kanji muy poderoso que nisiquiera los heroes u otros monstruos se atreven a enfrentarse-termino de relatar la rubia haciendo temblar de miedo a la oveja de cabello rosa. la pelimorada le dio el credito a la bajista ¿porque su amiga querria ir a un lugar tan peligroso?_

 _-¿ocurre algo?-_

 _-yo... pues... quiero ser sincera con ustedes-las chicas dejaron de tontear y prestaron atencion a su amiga peliazul oscuro._

 _-saben... hace tiempo que cumpli los 16 años y paso lo de mi... ya saben-_

 _-si, tranquila Cyan-la perrita le dio animos suaves a su timida compañera. Recordaba muy bien lo vergonzoso que fue vivirlo y mas porque fue previo a un concierto pero ya habia aprendido a vivir con ello. Era una señorita casadera para la sociedad Myumon._

 _-pues... yo... me...-_  
 _-¡¿te gusta alguien Pyru?! ¡que emocion Pyru!-la tan inoportuna Moa interrumpio por su emocion y se gano una mirada molesta por Rentoree y Chuchu aunque esta no se inmuto._

 _-pues...-la chica se sonrojo mucho y empezo a murmurmar tan bajo que no se entendia nada._

 _-Cyan, si te gusta alguien-la conejita se acerco a su amiga quien tomo sus manos para_ _infundirle valor. La gatita de orejas negras suspiro y tomo valor para hablar con firmeza mientras se sonrojaba aun mas._

 _-me... me gusta Crow-_  
 _-¿perdon? Cyan crei escuchar mal dijiste que te...-pestañeo incredula la mas experimentada de las 4 en el mundo de la musica._  
 _-si, te me gusta Crow-reafirmo la chica con una sonrisa enamorada al recordar el rostro del guitarrista de ojos carmin._

 _-¿Crow? ¿el de la banda de los ShingancrimsonZ? ¿el que siempre dice puras majaderias, llama a su publico "ganado", adicto a la leche, de ese Crow estas hablando?-detallo Rentoree sorprendida y preguntandose que tenia su amiga en la cabeza al fijarse en alguien como el pelirrojo. no lo negaba, era un chico muy guapo y si se lo propone puede ser encantador pero le era dificil imaginar a su amiga, una chica tan dulce y timida tomada de la mano con el mas escandaloso y terco de los ShingancrimsonZ._

 _-si, ese mismo. Crow quiza no sea un principe pero... es muy sincero y siempre esta dispuesto a defender a sus amigos y famiilia-la chica de ojos esmeralda jugo con sus manos timidamente al recordar aun mas los pequeños momentos que habia vivido con el. uno de ellos, algo que su amigas no conocian era que el pelirrojo la ayudo a colocarle las cuerdas y afinar su guitarra. las anteriores ya estaban muy gastadas y no sabia que hacer con ellas. el vocalista de la otra banda se tomo la molestia de ayudarle a escoger las cuerdas correctas y enseñarle a colocarlas en su lugar. mientras esta se imaginaba un dulce futuro con su querida persona, las tres chicas se quedaron calladas y viendose entre ellas. notaron que Cyan realmente estaba enamorada del chico, se sonrieron complices y Chuchu tomo la palabra por las tres._

 _-esta bien Cyan, si te Gusta Crow no hay ningun problema. te ayudaremos a que te le confieses-la conejita toco su hombro como señal de confianza mientras sonreia amistosa._

 _-¿De verdad?-los ojos esperanzados de la inocente joven brillaron._

 _-si, para eso estan las amigas-la chica de largas coletas rubias afirmo acercandose y tomando su mano con dulzura._

 _-¡vamos a la CIudad Z!-exclamo Moa con su tipica y explosiva personalidad._

-si...-Cyan miro el techo con una sonrisa apenada mientras se volvia acostar en su cama, dentro de poco volveria a ver a Crow, solo es cuestion de tomar valor y confesarsele. solo tenia miedo que lo arruinara pero sus amigas le infundian valor todo el tiempo para lograrlo y seguramente lo lograria.

.-.-.-.

 _el cuento de la caperucita roja habla de una niña que no obedecio a las instrucciones de su madre llevandola a desastrosas consecuencias. aunque esta historia ha sido modificada con el tiempo, despues de todo, es una historia antigua. la joven iba a visitar a su abuela que vivia al otro lado del bosque bajo las instrucciones de no hablar con desconocidos._

el dia en la casa de los musicos empezo muy ajetreado. las chicas despertaron ante el estruendo de algo cayéndose en la sala. aun adormiladas, todas en pijama salieron de sus cuartos cuanta prisa le permitía su estado somnoliento. desde el pasillo vieron a un muy enojado baterista regañando al mas joven de la banda mientras este estaba arrodillado en el piso mientras se limpiaba el labio mientras hacia un mohin. los otros dos, detenían a Rom para impedir que matara al Crow, no querían hacer audiciones para encontrar quien tomara su lugar. las chicas notaron ayer que el pelirrojo no estaba con ellos cuando fueron a buscarlas en el aeropuerto. sin que la gatita pudiera evitarlo pregunto por el mas ruidoso de la banda. segun las palabras de Yaiba mientras caminaban de regreso ayudandoles con algunas cosas de su equipaje, el pelirrojo vocalista habia salido con el nuevo miembro de la banda y no sabian a que hora volverian. las chicas supusieron que Crow le estaba instruyendo sobre su banda y les tomo mas tiempo de lo necesario.

-¡minimo avisa que llegaras tarde cabron!-

-llege a las 10:30pm, no es tan noche ademas no estaba solo-se defendio el menor pero el mayor lo hizo callar con una mirada severa. Crow suspiro con pesar y se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas.

-lo siento vale, no lo volvere hacer-miro a otro lado apenado. no estaba acostumbrado a disculpase pero si queria salir vivo de ese lugar y volver a ver a su querido Rubio debia hacerlo. Rom se tranquilizo un poco con ello pero tomando su postura de adulto responsable, le miro severamente y le hablo con firmeza.

-bien y para que no se te olvide, tendras que lavar los platos todos los dias por una semana, incluyendo las ollas y si no lo haces, vendere tu apreciado tesoro y no estoy hablando de Red Tomahawk-el pelirrojo se puso palido y exclamo mas nervioso que furioso.

-¡no chinges! ¡¿enserio?!-el moreno de ojos aguamarina le vio seriamente. ya era bastante malo lavar los platos de ellos cuatro y ahora que tenian invitadas, seria lavar el doble o el triple pero era eso o perder su amado peluchito de Genos. suspiro derrotado e hizo un mohin mientras se iba a la cocina murmurando entre dientes que su vida era miserable o algo asi. Cyan vio su oportunidad para cercarse, asi que mientras las chicas hablaban con sus amigos poniendose al corriente de todo lo ocurrido, tomaron asiento en los sofas. las chicas se quedaron un poco sorprendidas que los ShingancrimsonZ no se les quedaran viendo como tontos al ver sus pijamas algo reveladoras y coquetas. pensaron que su estancia en aquella ciudad tan dura les ayudo a volverse mas maduros y centrados, eso les animo mucho a pensar que podían, quiza, verlos como una potencial pareja.

desconociendo que sus corazones estaban tan marcados por el quinto integrante de la banda que a esas alturas casi nadie les captaba la atencion.

mientras tanto Crow tomo el delantal color azul con holanes que tenian. en su vida jamas penso que usaria algo asi pero ni modo, busco los guantes de goma por las gavetas hasta que oye una suave y timida voz detrás de el.

-etto, Crow-

-mh, Cyan ¿ocupas algo?-despacho rapido el pelirrojo al pillar los guantes dentro de una cazuela sucia. los sacudio un poco sin dejar de prestar atencion a la chica a su lado.

-este... ¿Puedo ayudarte a lavar los platos?-usaria ese pretexto para acercarse a su amor platonico, asi de poco a poco tomaria valor y diria lo que siente por el, quiza era cobarde pero no es tan osada para decirselo tan pronto.

-oi, eres una invitada, no estas en obligacion de hacerlo-respondio el pelirrojo extrañado mientras hacia un mohin. la peliazul nego despacio y se acerco dispuesta.

-quiero hacerlo-

-feh, has lo que quieras-el chico le paso los guantes a la gatita y se dispusieron a trabajar lavando los platos iniciando con acomodar los platos por orden de importancia y suciedad. Crow los tallaba y Cyan los lavaba y secaba. duraron 20 minutos lavando los dichos platos mientras escuchaban a sus amigos y amigas reirse y bromear de vez en cuando, el ambiente se animo mucho, les hacia falta algo de compañia distinta a la de su peculiar vecino y compañero de banda. Crow admitia que platicar de vez en cuando con Cyan le era agradable, a veces, le aburria siempre charlar con los imbeciles de sus amigos, un pequeño cambio no le hacia daño a nadie. al terminar de lavar, entre los dos se dispusieron a acomodar los platos en las gabetas.

la pequeña gatita estaba muy feliz por su avance para ganarse el corazon del vocalista pelirrojo.

dieron facilmente las 2 de la tarde ambas bandas quedaron en salir a pasear por la ciudad mas cercana, puesto que donde vivian no habia mucho de donde escoger. Despues del desayuno y el berrinche de Crow porque tuvo que volver a lavar los mismos platos que habia limpiado hace rato, claro que no se quejo por la ayuda que recibio nuevamente por la ojiesmeralda. cada quien por su lado fueron a cambiarse de ropa, despues de todo, seguían en pijama.

 _la historia narra que la caperucita roja era una niña feliz sin ninguna clase de preocupaciones o temores en el mundo. su ciega fe hacia las personas y animales daban ternura por eso no dudo en seguir las instrucciones del lobo llevándola al desastre y la casi tragedia siendo salvada por el leñador._

Crow termino primero de arreglarse, luciendo una camiseta negra con detalles rojos y un pantalon de mezclilla junto con sus clasicas botas y accesorios sencillos de cadenas y plumas. salio corriendo de la casa diciendo algo de buscar al rubio segun entendieron las chicas que terminaban de colocarse los zapatos en la sala de estar.

-¿A donde va Crow?-pregunto la chica de la guitarra de corazon curiosa.

-fue a buscar a nuestro quinto integrante que completa nuestro pentagrama de perfeccion musical-respondio Aion posando con arrogancia y haciendo sudar una gotita de pena ajena a las chicas.

-¿tienen un miembro nuevo pyru?-la pelirrosa con estrellas pregunto algo confundida, no recordaba que los chicos dijeran que querian un nuevo miembro en la banda.

-asi es, debido a unas circustancias especiales tenemos un nuevo miembro en la banda, quiza lo conozcan hoy-respondio el de lentes con una sonrisa amena. el pensar en Genos, aun sabido la realidad, le endulzaba el corazon. mientras los chicos y chicas terminaban de arreglarse, el pelirrojo mientras corria por las escaleras, planeaba como escaparse con su novio una vez que salieran todos juntos, seria una buena oportunidad para irse de pinta a cualquier lado, quiza al parque de la ciudad J o el parque acuático de las afueras de la ciudad H, ademas, se sentia algo travieso con una sonrisa grande que no podia ocultar cada vez que hacia eso con Genos, claro que despues recibia una buena paliza por parte del baterista pero lo valia.

quizá era mas masoquista de lo que penso.

al llegar al piso donde vivia el duo de heroes y entre ellos el amante del vocalista, su corazon no pudo evitar latir con frenesí. toco con insistencia mientras decia el nombre de su novio una y otra vez, hasta la puerta abrio revelando el calvo mayor molesto por semejante atraco.

-oi, dejarias de hacer eso. es molesto-

-¡Saitama! ¿y Genos?-ignorando la mirada molesta del mayor buscaba asomarse por las ranuras que dejaba ver el cuerpo del calvo pero solo fue recibido con una mirada extrañada.

-¿Que? ¿acaso tu...?-pestaño algo confuso pero su mirada cambio a una calmada nuevamente.

-¿yo que?-hizo un mohin, el calvo no le diria a Genos que el había arribado. cada segundo que pasaba era un beso menos que le iba a dar al rubio y eso lo desesperaba.

-pense que Genos te habia dicho que estaria ausente un mes...-

-¡¿UN JODIDO MES?! ¡¿porque?!-eso bajo los animos del menor. un mes, un puto mes sin ver a su novio ¿que haria todo ese puto tiempo sin verle? se aburriría como una ostra sin verle caminar con elegancia o posar heroicamente cuando llegaba de una mision, sin escuchar su hermosa voz cantar y platicarle sus historias heroicas, de ver esos hermosos ojos dorados verle con cariño absoluto mezclado con ternura cada vez que terminaban de besarse o de tomarse de los 4 dedos.

-bueno, el se va cada cierto tiempo para unas mejoras con el científico loco-respondio monótono, al parecer acostumbrado a estas acciones por parte del rubio. el menor atino con despedirse agradeciendo la informacion con la cabeza gacha sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha del mayor.

 _lo que la caperucita ignoraba era... ¿realmente eran bondadosas las intensiones del leñador?_

regreso a paso lento a su casa pensando que haria ante esa larga ausencia de su novio. apenas se habia enterado de esto y ya lo extrañaba de años. realmente le habia quitado las ganas de salir con sus amigos y las plasmagicas. se detuvo en medio de las escaleras suspirando pesadumbrado en la soledad de ese piso mientras miraba el piso abajo suyo.

-puta madre... ¿que voy a hacer en todo ese tiempo? estupido Genos pudo haberme dicho- se sento en el piso haciendo mohin algo irritado y triste. generalmente no insulta a su novio pero en este caso era necesario, se hubiera ahorrado la mala noticia. saco su celular y vio la hora, pronto serian las 3 pm y el seguia ahi como una estatua o lo estaría hasta que oye pasos subiendo las escaleras. el mas alto de los chicos se hizo presente en su campo de vision hasta que se detuvo a unos pasos de los siguientes escalones. el rubio no se digno en acercase ni tampoco en preguntar donde estaba Genos, por como veia al vocalista, sabia que sus planes se habian estropeado.

-supongo que el ratoncito estara solo este periodo de tiempo-

-¡FEH¡ Genos se fue a con el Dr. Kuseno a sus mejoras y le tomara un mes en volver ¿dime que putas puedo hacer sin verle un mes?-respondio de mala gana. el rubio de cabellera larga se sorprendio un poco. haciendo memoria, el rubio cibernetico le platico hace tiempo que cada año se hacia una revision completa que le tomaba todo el mes pero eso ya lo habia hecho desde meses atras. le dio mala espina pero solo eran puras conjeturas.

-sabes ratoncito, quiza deberias ofrecerle algun tributo al volver victorioso de su jornada a nuestra apreciada musa-hablo sin dejar de posar dramaticamente mientras veia si el menor pescaba el anzuelo.

-¿mh? ¡lo tengo! ¡Estupido Aion eres un genio! aprendere a hacer empanadas de atun como sorpresa para Genos cuando vuelva-el menor nuevamente animado se pone de pie. su corazon latia frenetico ante la expectativa.

se esforzaria no importaba cuanto pescado tendria que probar aunque odiara los mariscos y peces, cuanto atun estropeara o si enfermaba a sus amigos y a la chicas, consegiria perfeccionar su cocina aunque sea con esa pequeña receta. se imaginaba a Genos encantado por su logro una vez que le diera su obsequio, hasta conseguiria escuchar esas hermosas y ansiadas palabras mientras lo besara.

 _"te quiero Crow"_

una sonrisa emocionada cambio a una determinada, las llamas de su corazon aumentaron teniendo ya un objetivo que perseguir.

 _la dulce niña de capa roja no se imaginaba el enredo que se habia metido en el momento que cruzo palabras con el leñador que le advirtio del lobo._

la semana trascurria con lentitud para desgracia de Crow. durante ese tiempo el menor de la banda ShingancrimsonZ se la paso como una montaña rusa en cada aspecto emocional.

el pelirrojo hizo una pequeña rutina a escondidas de sus amigos y las chicas. en las mañanas, despertandose milagrosamente temprano, le mandaba un mensaje de buenos dias al rubio, deseandole que se repusiera pronto y que le extrañaba horrores. a medio dia, le mandaba una foto de lo que hacia nada mas como detalle, tambien como temor de que el rubio olvidara su hermoso rostro. sea lo que se le ocurriera, se tomaba una foto posado: tocando la guitarra, viendo su serie favorita "duelo de Kanjins", incluso con un cartel similar a los que hacian en los tiempos de vaqueros donde aparecia la foto de Genos de haciendo mohin. ante la llegada de la noche, le mandaba un ultimo mensaje relatando su dia, aunque no hubiese hecho nada realmente, con la esperanza de que cuando lo leyera su novio, este sonriera si tuvo un dia pesado en sus actualizaciones pero...

ningun mensaje era respondido.

esto bajaba los animos del pelirrojo pero no paraba de mandale mensajes de animo y de amor al rubio. tenia la esperanza de que el ciborg en realidad estaba tan ocupado que apenas si podia entretenerse o donde estaba la señal de internet o red era muy mala y los mensajes se perdian con facilidad. aun asi, seguiria intentandolo hasta que el chico de escleroticas negras le dijera que lo tenia harto de tanto mensaje, solo asi se detendria.

tambien en cada oportunidad que podia, usaba la cocina para intentar hacer esas dichosas empanadas de atun. mas de una vez termino enfermando a Cyan quien se había ofrecido a ayudarle aun bajo las advertencias de los chicos de no comer nada de lo que el pelirrojo cocinara. muchas le quedaban crudas o quemadas pero aun asi, seguía intentándolo, motivado por sus sentimientos por el rubio y la esperanza de verle decir esas palabras dirigidas a su persona. en ese mismo lapso de tiempo, se hizo de la compañia de la segunda guitarrista de la banda de chicas. no le molestaba pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia si la gatita queria pasar tiempo con el siempre y cuando no interrumpiera sus intentos de cocinar.

las chicas animaban a seguir intentando conquistar a Crow de muchas maneras. mientras ellas distraian al resto de la banda con cualquier cosa para dejar solos al duo, Cyan intentaba acercarse romanticamente al pelirrojo desde usar vestidos provocativos, tocarle de vez en cuando pero sobre todo cantarle algo especial cuando estuvieran cerca asi concidirian en alguna y terminaran cantándola juntos. eso significaria que sus sentimientos corrrespondian a los suyos. pero nada de eso ocurria y la desanimaba pero sus esperanzas renacían cuando el ojicarmin agradecia su ayuda (muy a su manera) y le dedicaba una sonrisa.

llego el sabado desde que las chicas vivian con ellos y era hora de la comida para desgracia de los chicos y chicas, Crow insistió hasta el hartazo que seria el tomaría la responsabilidad de cocinar. Rom fue al baño a buscar medicinas para el estomago mientras Chuchu sacaba algunos sobres de Té que ayudaran a la digestión, Yaiba rogaba a los dioses habidos y por haber que el pelirrojo no cocinara, que se desmayara o algo para que pudieran comer decentemente ese dia.

felizmente ignorante de los deseos y acciones de sus compatriotas de la musica, el pelirrojo sacaba de los anaqueles los ingredientes para hacer las desafortunadas empanadas de atun y como siempre, la gatita de ojos esmeralda estaba junto a el ayudandole con las cacerolas. hasta que el ojicarmin se dio cuenta de algo que faltaba, algo muy importante.

-Chingada madre, no hay atun-bajo del banquito de altura al terminar de revisar por cuarta vez las alacenas de la modesta cocina. la chica del vestido lolita gotico le miro con pena mientras taradeaba una cancion sencilla, buscando conectar con el pelirrojo.

-¿como carajos voy a cocinar la empanadas sin atun?-

-aun es tiempo de ir a la tienda a comprar unas latas-opino la chica de cabello azul con una amable sonrisa. el pelirrojo acepto su propuesta mientras ladeaba la cabeza. ambos salieron de la cocina hacia la sala donde estaban los chicos y chicas esperando su momento de muerte.

-oigan, se acabo el atun-hablo el pelirrojo con autoridad.

-gracias a los dioses- suspiro aliviado Yaiba igual que el resto de la banda. las chicas tambien no pudieron evitar sentir paz al escuchar esas palabras. pero para el pelirrojo fue como una ofensa, se molesto y cruzo los brazos en su pecho. nada lo detendria en su meta de lograr hacer esa receta antes de que el mes terminara.

-pues se joden porque iremos a la tienda a por mas-el pelirrojo tomo su cartera pero olvido su celular. Cyan atino con rascarse la mejilla mientras iba tras el vocalista susurrando que lo acompañaria. pasaron unos minutos de silencio antes de que Rom suspirara con pesadez pero noto que el chico mas ruidoso de la casa olvido el aparato provocando que bufara molesto.

-aaarg, Crow olvido su celular. apenas le iba a decir que si traia refresco.-

-Cyan tambien olvido el suyo-indico la chica de largo cabello rubio atado en dos coletas al pequeño aparato color blanco con un dije de estrella color azul cielo que ella le habia obsequiado.

-¡KIAAAAAA! que romantico, estaran solos pyruuu-

-oi, oi ¿a que te refieres con eso?-el moreno de ojos aguamarina vio a la ovejita levantando la ceja sospechando. la lider de las Plasmagicas miro de mala manera a su bocona amiga y suspiro derrotada pero no menos romantica.

-Cyan gusta de Crow. por eso vinimos para que ella pudiera confesárselo, serian una muy linda pareja-los chicos dijeron en coro un "oh" para gritar después de 5 segundos. no tardaron mas de dos segundos en ponerse de pie y buscar sus zapatos que estúpidamente estaban regados por la casa. las chicas se pusieron alertas ante tan brusca respuesta pero Rentoree fue la unica que tuvo el valor para encararles estorbando en la entrada principal.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-el de lentes se quedo estatico ante ella. ninguno se atrevia a ponerle una mano encima a la rubia para quitarla e impedir que la otra hiciera una locura. quiza estaban locos y eran algo violentos entre ellos pero nunca se atreverian a levantarle la mano a una chica, tenian codigo de honor.

-oi ¿porque tanto alboroto?-

-si aprecias a tu amiga, iras a detenerla con nosotros-Aion le dijo con rapidez pero serio, la ansiedad le carcomia. cada segundo que pasaba era menos chanza de detener a la peliazul.

-¿porque? solo porque ustedes no tienen novia-reto la chica de ojos ambar oscuro.

-no joder, ¡CROW YA TIENE NOVIO!-exclamaron los 3 al mismo tiempo dejando a las chicas en Shock.

...

Cyan iba detras de Crow por unos pasos por las escaleras muy cerca de llegar al pasillo que daba hacia la salida del complejo departamental. la gatita se sentia lista para hacerlo, confesaría sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo. tomo aire y suspiro de forma pesada, su corazón latía con fuerza y velocidad mientras sus mejillas se tornaban rojas. detuvo su andar al llegar bajar completamente de las escaleras y despacio dijo el nombre de su amor platonico.

-Crow-

-mh, ¿que pasa?-el pelirrojo volteo completamente a ver a la chica, iba un poco apurado en ir a la tienda, cocinar y acercarse mas para cumplir con su objetivo. noto que la chica estaba mas timida y callada de lo normal. La escaza luz del lugar mejoraba el ambiente romantico, la soledad y el silencio favorecia que se escuchara con mayor claridad sus latidos freneticos, la chica arrullo los ojos al ver el hermoso brillo carmesi del pelirrojo. Mientras Cyan se perdia en su mente enamorada, Crow se limito con verla con extrañeza mientras ladeaba a la cabeza un poco a la izquierda. a Cyan le aumento los colores en sus mejillas al ver al pelirrojo hacer tan adorable gesto, suspiro y se acerco tímidamente. sin verle a la cara mientras sentia sus ojos aguarse por la emocion logro tomar valor.

-Crow... yo... yo... Tu me gustas mucho Crow-

-¿eh?-el pelirrojo se sonrojo un poco al oirla, incluso sacudio un poco su oreja para estar seguro de lo que habia oido.

-¿que has dicho?-ahora el era el nervioso por tal confesión pero se puso mas cuando la chica se acerco un poco al punto de romper su espacio personal.

-me gustas mucho-de forma tímida pero dulce, la chica le robo un beso mientras tomaba de las manos al ojicarmin. duro apenas unos segundos mas de lo esperado porque el pelirrojo estaba en estado catatonico. apenas procesando lo que le habia dicho la vocalista de las Plasmagicas, la separo de el y le vio seriamente tomandola de los hombros. debia decirle que el ya tenia pareja y estaba muy enamorado de el, no queria que la chica gotica se hiciera mas ilusiones con el.

-Cyan yo...-pero noto que esta veia detras suyo ante la repentina baja de luz de la calle.

-¿quien es?-

-eh-en camara lenta el pelirrojo viro detras suyo y abrio los ojos horrorizado al ver a quien tanto habia esperado desde hace unos dias. sintió su garganta cerrarse y sus cuerpo temblar de miedo, no, panico que sin querer apreto de mas los hombros de Cyan como una forma de tomar fuerza.

-Genos...-susurro con miedo. la mirada del rubio de escleroticas negras no decia nada, atino con ver el suelo mientras bajaba los hombros levemente

-¿Genos? ¿Quien es...?-la chica mas confundida sacudio a un tembloroso pelirrojo de pupilas contraidas por el asombro.

-el.. el es...-el pelirrojo estaba en panico, su voz estaba cada vez mas quebrada, incluso su mandibula temblaba al moverla.

-era su novio-sin decir mas, el rubio salio del edificio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ooohhhh porque soy tan cruel!

Oooh!  
Quiza me perdonen por esto y apesar de todo ojala les haya gustado  
No tardare en subir :D  
See u


	6. 21 dias (3 parte)

Ahora si, la tercera y ultima parte de este capitulo tan emocionante.  
Lamento si lo que vieron fue brutal pero era necesario.

-.-.-.-.

 _-"...Era su novio..."-_

el pelirrojo se dio al vuelta completamente soltando a la sorprendida chica. su cuerpo temblaba horrores mientras sentia como un frio terrible le pasaba por la espalda, su mente se vaciaba de todo pensamiento salvo esa sencilla frase de 3 palabras. abria la boca sin decir nada, boqueando, sentia los ojos picarle cada vez mas, sentia que le faltaba el aire. se abrazo a si mismo reprimiendo un gemido, mientas sacudia la cabeza, negando lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Genos no pudo haber visto ese beso, Genos no puede pensar que sus sentimientos por el son superfluos, no podía permitirlo, no podia, no.

quería oir ese "te quiero" de su parte que tanto habia soñado. queria ser abrazado de vuelta por el rubio ofreciéndole seguridad y confort pero cada segundo que pasaba, se volvian ecos lejanos en su mente y futuro.

 _Genos había roto con el._

se alejo de Cyan corriendo sin antes tropezarse por culpa de una bolsa de plastico que se habia colado al edificio. aun con sus empañados ojos y preguntándose en que momento empezo a llorar, logro ver en el piso que habia dos boletos maltratados para el espectáculo de los Soleis con fecha cercana a terminarse el mes de noviembre. el pelirrojo atino con arrodillarse y tomarlos como si fuera el mayor tesoro de su vida, mas que cualquier cosa que conociera. Sobraba decir que a su regreso iba a invitarlo a ir, iba a pedirle otra cita para ir solo los dos al espectáculo de gimnasia. los ojos del pelirrojo se tornaron brillantes y poco a poco empezo a llorar nuevamente hasta mojar los pedazos de papel, sin querer dañandolos hasta volverlos irreconocibles.

Sus sollozos aumentaron al punto de volverse audibles y sus movimientos involuntarios eran ya fuertes espasmos. sentia su corazon cada vez mas fragmentado y pequeño al recordar la mirada del heroe.

tan fria y neutral, como cuando se conocieron pero habia una diferencia. logro ver en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, decepción y dolor. se habia jurado hacer feliz al ciborg, quien seguramente termino a prisas sus revisiones para ir a verle y el lo recibe de esa forma.

-Genos, no...-gimio con pena sin querer destrozando los boletos mojados.

-Crow... yo... no sabia...-la gatita estaba muy apenada y ver asi al orgulloso Crow tan desolado le dolia mucho y mas porque ella lo había provocado sin querer.

-¡cierra la boca quieres! no digas nada-el pelirrojo logro hablar lo mas firme que pudo por su dolor, se limpio las lagrimas que aun continuaban bajando de sus mejillas sin dejar de temblar. no era su intencion ser grosero con ella, esta no sabia que tenia novio y su dolor lo obligo a descargarse con la primera persona cercana.

no queria que eso acabara de esa forma.

se puso de pie, limpiándose la cara una vez mas y salio corriendo por alguna direccion indeterminada por las calles de la devastada ciudad Z importándole poco si se perdia en el proceso o si el clima estaba empezadose a tornar mas frio a cada minuto. Seguiria las dolorosas pulsaciones de su corazon y encontraría a Genos, le diria lo que había pasado en realidad aunque tuviese que poner su vida en riesgo en enfrentarse al rubio.

 _la caperucita no fue la unica victima en el cuento. segun la narración antigua, el lobo era tachado de ser solitario y malvado pero nadie corroboraba esto ultim_ _o por temor a salir lastimados por semejante bestia pero... ¿realmente era malo?_ _despues de todo, el lobo murio de forma indefensa mientras dormia a manos del leñador._

una semana antes...

el rubio iba caminando mecánicamente por las escaleras después de dejar a Crow en casa. su mente iba divagando todavía en las sensaciones que habia vivido con el pelirrojo hace rato en aquel lugar. ahora entendía la necesidad de su maestro de tocar y besar a Nohemi, se sentía maravilloso esa clase de contacto.

Su cuerpo aun respondia con leves descargas electricas ante el recuerdo tactil en sus sistemas pero a causa que no habia forma de descargar la energia extra le produjo un poco de dolor de cabeza.

Suspiro y sonrio con ligereza aun ante el dolor.

 _¿asi se sentía estar enamorado y correspondido?_

antes de llegar a su hogar, apoyo su cuerpo contra el muro y trato de serenarse, no podía presentarse ante su maestro si le veía tan distraído por estar recordando cada instante esos besos cálidos.

Sacudio su cabeza de forma frenética, tomo aire para concentrarse y recordando su lugar en esa casa. saco sus llaves, abrió la entrada principal fácilmente. Entro despacio y vio a su maestro sentado cómodamente en la cama mientras veía la televisión con una bolsa de frituras a la mano.

Su maestro seguia luciendo hermoso aun en la vagancia pero ya no sentia esas pulsaciones intensas cuando le veia asi, ahora era un suave oleaje de energia, como nostalgia.

Mientras tanto Saitama, No volteo a ver al rubio porque no era necesario hacerlo, sabia que era el desde el instante que entro.

Eso y no quería ver esa sonrisa de estúpido enamorado después de estar con... Crow.

-maestro ya he regresado-saludo respetuosamente mientras se acercaba y se arrodillaba a su lado mas centrado en su maestro.  
-aah Genos, bienvenido-  
-disculpe mi demora, perdi la nocion del tiempo-respondio el rubio mientras hacia una leve reverencia.  
\- " _nada_ " esta bien. ¿te divertiste? " _Si te atreves a decirme que si..._ "-el mayor estaba aun molesto por presenciar a Genos compartir sus labios a otro ser que no fuera el.

Esos besos le pertenecían, ya veria como haria que el mocoso le pagara por ellos.

-fue una tarde interesante. He conseguido un nuevo pasatiempo-el rubio saco la baraja de cartas para jugar mientras se las mostraba, le explicaba lo mas resumido que podia ante el mayor.

A pesar de no ser muy fan de esos juegos, Saitama le gustaban los dibujos, aunque fueran Kanjis, le recordaba mucho a sus mangas, todo iba bien hasta que ve a un monstruo muy parecido a cierto pelirrojo por su cabello y estilo de ropa. Fruncio el ceño mientras arrugaba la carta descargando gran parte de su frustración en ella.

-maestro-  
-eh? Aah, lo siento Genos, me deje llevar-se disculpo sinceramente el mayor mientras le regresaba la casi intacta baraja. Genos tomo sus cartas con cuidado, no le afecto tanto debido que no tenia mas de un par de horas de tenerlas pero esa carta al recordarle mucho a Crow le causo un leve sentimiento de tristeza, era como si tuviera una foto del pelirrojo.

-esta bien maestro... casi lo olvido maestro, mañana estare fuera todo el dia, ire con el doctor Kuseno a mi siguiente actualización.- le informo mientras guardaba en su bolsillo del pantalon la baraja.

-ah esta bien ¿y regresaras cuando?- el mayor se estiro perezosamente mientras le robaba un leve sonrojo a Genos por mostrar un poco de su abdomen.

-al dia siguiente... si no es mucho mi atrevimiento maestro, puedo pedirle algo-  
-mientras no sea dinero-el calvo ladeo la cabeza con un leve tono divertido hacia el menor de los dos.

-no es una necesidad monetaria. Es sobre mi mantenimiento de rutina, tengo la seguridad de que Crow no presto atención que estaría ausente el dia de mañana. en caso de que viniera, por favor podría pasarle el mensaje-el ojichocolate se quedo tieso ante esto mientras sentía su enojo crecer.

¿como Genos era tan osado en pedirle semejante cosa? Pero no eran mas que amigos/maestro-alumno, no tenia derecho a reclamarle nada y el rubio era libre de hacer de su vida lo que quiera pero ¡no quería carajo! Pero tampoco tenia una justificación real para negarse, suspiro con pesar y acepto el recado.

...

A la hora de irse a dormir, Saitama fingio estar dormido profundamente hasta cerciorarse que el rubio a su lado lo estuviera realmente.

Cuando vio la hora adecuada para levantarse y ejecutar su plan en la oscuridad de la casa. el calvo sin hacer mucho ruido dio con el celular del rubio. No tuvo problemas en usarlo, el ciborg confiaba tan ciegamente en el que lo dejaba sin contraseña ademas estaba en vibrador y los sonidos de tecleo o al entrar en una aplicacion estan desactivados. El mismo le pidio hace tiempo que lo dejara en vibrador cuando estuvieran en casa, a veces era molesto que sonara una y otra vez por los diversos correos de sus fanaticas.

Fue directamente a los contactos y vio el nombre de Crow con letras rojas entre el poco listado de personas afortunadas de tener el numero de su alumno.  
Si no mal recordaba, habia una manera de bloquear los mensajes y/o llamadas de una persona en particular. Batallo en dar con el comando hasta que lo consiguio pero para no quedar muy sospechoso, bloqueo otros 3 numeros a la azar para hacer parecer que el celular se habja dañado.

Estaba a punto de dejar el aparato en su lugar pero se sentia demasiado curioso en ver que tenia el ciborg en su celular. Ademas ya habia hecho una pequeña travesura, que mas daba hacer otra.

Se sento comodamente y empezo a revisar. No habia nada interesante, tenia pocos juegos, las aplicaciones marcaban que rara vez se usaban salvo el blog de heroes donde el rubio tenia su cuenta instalada. Entro y vio varios comentarios halagandolo y pidiéndole citas, nada fuera de lo usual y a ninguno le contestaba pero hubo un mensaje que llamo su atención.

-" _Demon cyborg presentame al precioso guitarrista pelirrojo de tu banda"-_

-" _si quieres conservar tu vida mantente alejado de el"-_

Vio la fecha del post y se dio cuenta que era de hace poco, aproximadamente de unas 2 semanas. Ante la ausencia de respuesta hacia Genos, supuso que el chico o chica desistio.

No supo como tomar ese arrebato de celos en internet por parte del ciborg. Era gracioso que el chico se tomara la molestia de hacer caso a comentarios de gente con demasiado tiempo libre.

Pero también dolido.

El heroe mas poderoso antes tenia ese privilegio de ser celado por el rubio pero ahora que el pelirrojo apareció y estaba empezando a ganar terreno, los hermosos cuidados de Genos ya no eran únicamente suyos, tenia que compartirlos con el pero una idea venenosa le ataco.

-" _por ahora, son tuyos pero mañana, le pertenecerán a Brow nada mas"-_

Salio de la aplicación y fue directamente a galeria. Debia distraerse o haria una estupidez. La galeria no tenia gran cosa, no habia imagenes divertidas como las que tiene King pero a cambio tenia muchas fotos suyas.

Cosa que aumento su ego.

 _El lobo solitario no buscaba ser aceptado por nadie y tampoco esperaba algo de algun ser. Se le hizo extraño que el leñador le advirtira que el camino corto hacia_ _el otro lado del bosque no estaba en condiciones de ser usado pero hizo caso de su advertencia y como prueba,_ _le dijo a la niña que tomara la ruta larga._

Habia varios estilos, momentos y escenas de fotografias suyas: unas estaba dormido, otras, leyendo sus mangas, algunas estaba intentando que un gatito se le acercara incluso le tomo foto al gato blanco con franjas amarillas. Saitama sintio algo calido en su pecho, el que Genos lo considerara aun una prioridad en su vida le daba esperanzas que el rubio se enamorara de el nuevamente o eso sentia hasta que empezo a ver fotos del pelirrojo griton, eran muy pocas pero demostraban mucho.

Crow sonriendo dulcemente mientras comia pastel. El chico haciendo puchero, el pelirrojo comportandose generoso con una anciana de chal rojo incluso una donde era perseguido por palomas. asi varias fotografias, Saitama no pudo evitar fruncir el seño molesto asi que selecciono la mayor parte de las fotos de Crow y las elimino sin contemplaciones. Cerro el aparato y se fue a la cama dispuesto a dormirse pero, otra tentacion le estaba carcomiendo cuando paso cerca del durmiente rubio. Se volteo a verle pensativo pare despues sonreir melancolico.

-uno no hara daño-

se acerco despacio, tanteando el terreno y la ligereza de sueño del ciborg. de forma lenta mientras cerraba los ojos y susurraba con cariño el nombre del chico rubio le dio un ligero beso en los labios inusualmente suaves del ciborg. un beso dulce y cargado de sentimientos reprimidos por el mismo. lo profundizo levemente al encontrar su oportunidad ante una leve apertura. nunca imagino que los labios y boca de Genos era tan apetecible, saboreo un poco mas el beso antes de separarse despacio nada mas conectados con un leve hilo de saliva. se volvio a su futon antes de que hiciera algo mas intenso o estupido, sintio cosquillas en su boca por el beso robado y la calidez en su corazon lo embriago.

era muy distinto a besar a Nohemi.

sus besos eran geniales. habia cariño y nostalgia en ellos pero el besar a Genos, realmente le provocaba emociones mas fuertes y su chispa de vida se volvio mas intensa por unos instantes aun cuando no hubo respuesta. se quedo dormido sintiendo esas hermosas sensaciones ignorando aquella voz toxica que le decia realidades.

por ese momento de la noche, Genos fue suyo completamente de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente. fiel a su palabra, Genos se fue desde muy temprano para ir al laboratorio del doctor Kuseno sin saber que su celular fue manipulado en la noche y a pocas horas despues, Crow se fue con la idea de que Genos no volvería hasta el siguiente mes...

El rubio cuando regreso a casa al siguiente día de sus mantenimiento, se extraño no ser recibido por su entusiasta pareja.  
No le dio importancia, después de todo aun era temprano y seguramente Crow seguira dormido.

Pero su animo decayó un poco cuando se entero por parte de Saitama que Crow junto a su banda estarían ausentes por eso de sus visitas y que estos las llevarían a distintas ciudades por lo menos un mes*. Acepto de buena manera el ciborg esto recordando que las Plasmagicas son nuevas en la ciudad, debían conocer lo mejor que pudieran los peligros que podian vivir. No teniendo con que mas usar su tiempo comenzo a tratar a su maestro como antes de ser pareja de vocalista. su vieja rutina regresaba con lentitud para disfrute del mayor. Pero a Genos se le hacia cada dia mas lento, extrañandose de que el pelirrojo no le mandara mensajes ni una sola vez o alguna llamada, en el momento que intentaba llamar al pelirrojo para saber como estaba, el heroe mas fuerte del mundo lo distraia con cualquier cosa.

-no lo entiendo maestro. Crow no se ha reportado ¿y si le paso algo?-termino de lavar los platos el rubio mientras se retiraba los guantes se goma era acompañado por el mayor, quien bebia una taza de té sentado en una silla cerca de la ventana de la cocina. Al rubio le estaba costando mantener la calma ante el ausentismo del pelirrojo, tambien habia ido a buscarlo a su casa pero nadie llamaba a la puerta dandole razon a Saitama.

-calma Genos, tal vez este muy ocupado con sus visitas. ¿No recuerdas cuando Fubuki me vino a buscar la primera vez? Tuvimos que salir nosotros por ella porque se habia perdido-explico el calvo a su inquieto alumno. Se puso de pie y se acerco a Genos poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro izquierdo del rubio.

-ya veras que el esta bien.-  
-...si...-respondio no muy convencido el heroe clase S pero si su maestro se lo aseguraba, era verdad. Antes de conocerse, el estaba muy bien y sabia cuidarse solo pero era casi una necesidad de saber del otro por temor de no poder ayudarle si se metia en problemas.

¿ _Era tambien eso parte de estar enamorado?_

 _¿estar toxicamente al pendiente del pelirrojo?_

Hasta después de una semana...

En el atardecer del septimo dia, El rubio caminaba por las calles de la ciudad H con varias compras en la mano mientras pequeños copos de nieve encontraban la muerte en el cuerpo calido del ciborg. En la ciudad H habia empezado a nevar lentamente, no tardaria mucho en contagiar a la ciudad Z en su fresco clima. Habia terminado los Encargos de su maestro de ese dia ahora regresaria a casa triunfante. Espereria a su maestro en su morada puesto iba a conseguir el resto de las cosas en otra ciudad como parte de su estrategia de equipo cazaofertas.

Esa palabra le dio nostalgia.  
Extrañaba ir de compras con Crow. Cada  
Locura que hacian juntos para conseguir sus objetivos, cuando usaban su aparente atractivo para distraer a las compradoras mientras el menor pillaba los comestibles. En los momentos que Crow andaba en su forma de erizo para atraer a las feminas y hacerlas salir del local para que el pudiera comprar comodamente.

se detuvo un momento para analizar sus sentimientos. Realmente lo extrañaba y queria verle, ¿esas emociones tambien iban incluidos en una relacion sentimental? No se supone que debe ser todo felicidad y sin dolor, al mismo tiempo, Lo sentia fluido en su sistema electrico y su cerebro lo procesaba con naturalidad.

Haciendole ver que era normal que se preocupara por Crow.

Fue entonces cuando vio un espectacular haciendo propaganda para el show otorgado por los Soleis, al parecer el tema seria de cuentos de hadas por como veia a los actores vestidos.

-" _siempre quise ir a ver pero sus boletos son muy limitados"-_ la voz hecha eco de Crow le hizo pensar en que no seria mal plan llevar al pelirrojo a ese circo, si era lo que el menor deseaba, le cumpliría esa fantasía. Ademas, también se sentia algo interesado en ver de que se trataba el tan aclamado espectáculo.

Segun recordaba el articulo de la psicologa. Los detalles desinteresados ayudan a fortalecer los lazos y Genos le habia prometido a Crow hacer lo que fuera para que siguiera a su lado. Ya teniendo su excusa para compralos, prosiguio a dirigirse a donde vendian los boletos. Con la idea de sorprender al pelirrojo y cumplir su sueño cuando regresara.

 _El lobo traicionado, el leñador fue cruel y la niña inocente conociendo el significado de la palabra_ _dolor_.

En su vida jamas penso que existia un dolor mas fuerte que el de la perdida de sus padres y el rechazo de su maestro.

No lo podia comprender.

Salio el joven rubio del complejo departamental, de salto en salto por los balcones, dejo las compras en el balcon del departamento de su maestro, bajo ningun concepto dañaria tan valiosos articulos y se marcho de ahi a gran velocidad dejando a un confundido Saitama que apenas logro verle.

Jamas se habia sentido asi.

Paso de la ciudad Z a la siguiente mas cercana ignorando el trafico y lo que se le atravesara. Solo queria escapar.  
¿Pero como huir de algo que esta encrustado en su pecho? Corria tanto como sus mecanicas piernas le permitian. Saltaba de edificio a edificio segun los limites de soporte de la estructura de estos.

Sentia escozor en los ojos por la velocidad que llevaba y las acuosas lagrimas que dejaba salir sin molestarse en limpiarlas.  
Su Core vibraba de forma dolorosa al ritmo de las descargas electricas lograba cohincidir con su cerebro.  
Su garganta le ardia y su torax metalico lo sentia apretado, queria arrancarlo de cuajo y ver si se detenia ese dolor

¿por que?  
¿que hizo mal?

La imagen de Crow besando a esa chica le remarcaba su imaginacion una y otra vez con dolorosas marcas.  
No lo entendia. Se dio el lujo de abrirse una ilusion de sentirse querido de otra forma, sabiendo cual era su destino.

Se aferro a aquello a que llaman esperanza de saber que el pelirrojo realmente le queria por el mismo, Se permitio ser egoista para enamorase de el, el abrirse para permitir volver a sentir fue dificil y justo cuando creyo que tenia su oportunidad...

Justo cuando habia caido nuevamente en las redes del amor...

Perdio nuevamente.

-¿porque...?-el dolor se fue formando en ira a pasos agigantados. Se detuvo mientras suspiraba cada vez mas agitado aun cuando no lo requeria. No se molesto en limpiar su rostro, dejo que el lubricante trasparente cayera al suelo con toda libertad manchando lo que rozara.

Su core empezo a emitir demasiada energia a niveles alarmantes incluso traspasaba algunas luces azules de su pecho y sus ojos brillaban de luz dorada.  
Debia descargar toda esa energia en algo, de alguna forma, entonces decidio hacer lo mejor y unico que sabe hacer...

Corrio por todos y cada uno de los condados haciendo acciones heroicas importandole poco si otro heroe estaba ya en el asunto o si salia malherido por atacar de lleno al los monstruos. Derroto a varios Kanjis a base de puñetazos certeros y su fuego mas abrasador que nunca dejando mas que polvo y cenizas en el sitio.

Sin importarle los vitoreos de la gente y las alabanzas o los reclamos de otros heroes por tomar el credito de sus trabajos, se alejaba corriendo sin dar explicaciones a nadie. Si interferian, bastaba una gelida mirada para que se apartaran temblando de miedo y el continuara con su carrera.

Pero los monstruos no eran los unicos que pagaban el destrozado Core del ciborg tambien las organizaciones criminales. Poco o nada le importo hacerles arder hasta los huesos y despedazar cada centimentro del lugar. Incluso Varias de las organizaciones ya estaba en la mira por actos ilicitos pero a falta de pruebas no eran tocadas no fueron excentas, si estaban bajo el conocimiento del Ciborg, podian darse por perdidas.

Claro que recibio daño fisico. perdio gran parte del rostro por un Kanji-cerdo y una mano por una mantis religiosa de monstruoso tamaño, pero nada de eso servia. Los impactos de balas no eran nada a comparacion del dolor en su mente que le atormentaba una y otra vez su estupidez.

Su mente era un caos emocional. No podia enojarse con Crow, el sabia que tarde o temprano pasaria por ser tan "lento". Pero al mismo tiempo estaba furioso con el.

 _-"... te quiero Genos y te juro que hare que seas quien lo dija primero..."-_

-mentira-se detuvo en medio del fuego a punto de extinguirse y cenizas en el aire de un destrozado edificio que recien caia a pedazos asi tambien la banda de criminales que traficaba ahi. Un negocio de trata de "blancas". estuvo a punto de eliminarlas tambien pero una joven encerrada en una jaula, casi una niña de cabellos largos y rojos toco una fibra sensible en el ciborg y las dejo ir antes de destrozar ese lugar.

 _-"...entonces te seguire dando motivos para seguir a mi lado..."-_

-mentiroso-apreto sus puños molesto mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no quebrarse.

Estaba furioso con Crow por mentirle Pero sobre todo, estaba enojado con el mismo y esa chica.

Sabia porque el pelirrojo hizo lo que hizo.

El no tenia pulso o latidos cardiacos a diferencia de ella que pudo incluso percibir el ritmo de su corazon.

Sus sonrojos son artificiales, creados a base de nanobots que pintan sus mejillas a base de estimulos quimicos de su cerebro. Si no fuera por ellos, seguiria tan palido como siempre.

Todo en el era falso... lo unico que fue verdadero en el eran sus sentimientos por Saitama y Crow pero... al parecer, no era suficiente.

Cayo de rodillas y se dio el lujo de llorar como un niño. tal como ese dia bajo la tormenta y llego el pelirrojo de ojos carmin a salvarle pero sabria que nadie llegaria.

¿se quedaria solo hasta que encontrara el ciborg asesino y el muriera?

Ese seria su destino.

Antes de que su cerebro estallara por dolor y su Core sufriera un corto circuito por el exceso de energia sin gastar. Se queda estatico casi en shock por una sencilla razon. Alguien lo estaba abrazando.  
Alguien lo abrazaba con cuidado su cabeza en medio de esa destruccion y nubes negras. Dejo que sus lagrimas mancharan la ropa de su salvador y se aferro a esa persona de su cintura. Sabia que no era su maestro, el jamas lo abrazaria de esa manera tan gentil menos lo iria a buscar.

Dudaba que fuera Crow...

-Genos. ¿que te paso?-su voz madura era facilmente reconocible para el. Una vez mas, volvia a salvarlo, una vez mas se volvia su figura paterna que tanto le falto.

-Doctor...-  
-vamos a mi laboratorio y me platicas que sucese-animo el anciano con una sonrisa fraterna mientras limpiaba las lagrimas artificiales del menor. Este se alarmo ante la idea de exponer a su "padre adoptivo" en riesgo por su cuerpo inestable. Quizo apartarlo pero no pudo por temor a lastimar al anciano.

-yo no... mi Core-intento razonar el rubio señalando su ahora mas desgastado pecho. el anciano noto la alta y peligrosa concentracion de energia proviniente del nucleo que ondulaba amenazante con estallar de un momento a otro. El cientifico de peinado extraño metio las manos en los bolsillos de su bata buscando algo. Solo hasta que lo encontró, toco la frente de Genos dejando una especie de sensor color plata que empezo a emitir un suave sonido de pulsaciones.

Genos recordaba ese sonido. El doctor habia usado ese aparato para afectar sus ondas cerebrales y producirle sueño hasta caer en la inconciencia. ¿como olvidarlo? Fue el objeto que le ayudo a dormir muchas veces despues de la tragedia del Mad Ciborg.

-descanza Genos. Cuando despiertes, estaras mejor y repuesto-arrullo el anciano cientifico acariciando sus cabellos. Eran las mismas palabras que Genos escucho cuando lo salvo de morir en aquel dia triste. Sin evitarlo sonrio nostalgico cada vez mas inconciente pero algo en su mente se resistia a ceder.

-pero...-quizo discuir, no queria soñar con esa horrible escena pero poco a poco, sentia los parpados pesados, sus ojos perdían lustre y se perdian en sus parpados. El aparato empezo a hacerle efecto lentamente empezando a invernar sus sistemas poco a poco, por consiguiente, Su núcleo empezo a disminuir su potencial peligroso por las mismas ondas tibias del diario vivir.

-¿porque... Crow...?-susurro por ultima vez antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente y se volvia laxo y pesado. Kuseno se quedo a su lado hasta asegurarse que todos los sistemas estuviesen parados y el nucleo de energia siguiera bajando su intensidad hasta ser casi nula, apenas lo esencial para que sistemas vitales no colapsaran indicardole al anciano que el ciborg ya estaba "dormido" o inconciente si fuese una persona normal.

Suspiro aliviado mientras lo recostaba en el suelo y quitaba el aparato hipnotico. seguro que su efecto duraría lo suficiente para que pudiera arreglarlo. Se aleja a paso lento sin dejar de ver a su "hijo" mientras iba por el vehiculo de todo terreno.

Fue una suerte de haberlo encontrado por el chip de rastreo en su celular y la cantidad incalculable de radiacion que emitia su Core. En el momento que lo vio en las noticias mientras era glorificado por gente que no conocia verdaderamente al rubio. Se dio cuenta que algo andaba muy mal, la excesiva confianza casi suicida del rubio al enfretarse a tantos enemigos en poco tiempo no era sano.

Era como volver a ver al antiguo Genos. Antes de que conociera a Saitama.

Sin pensarlo y por mucho que odiara salir, tomo las llaves de su automovil y fue tras el usando un dispositivo de rastreo. Le costo seguirle el paso, una parte de el se maldijo por darle al rubio semejante poder y fuerza pero como iba a saber que terminaria asi. Durante 3 horas, el rubio iba frenetico de ciudad en ciudad hasta que lo vio detenerse y destruir un complejo departamental aparentemente abandonado de la ciudad V.

Cuando vio seguro entrar a la zona de desastre, le costo dar con el rubio de escleroticas negras pero cuando vio a su hijo ahogarse en sus lagrimas como un niño indefenso. No dudo ir con el y ofrecerle consuelo.

Por una grua integrada a su camioneta maniobro a Genos hacia su interior o eso hacia hasta que escucha algo provenir de sus pantalones, parecia la cancion que solia el rubio cantar en los conciertos junto a esa banda de rock llamada ShingancrimsonZ y ahi conocio a su actual pareja. Se acerca y con cuidado saca el aparato de su bolsillo.

Lo abre y se sorprende por el sin numero de llamadas perdidas y mensajes pero justo cuando iba a responder a un chico llamado "Yaiba" el celular se apaga, se habia quedado sin batería. Mejor "sanaba" a Genos de sus lesiones fisicas. Ya le preguntaria del porque de sus acciones.

...

 _-"... no podíamos irnos porque... no... quería dejarte..._ "-

-ge...os-

-" _!ni madres! ¿Y permitir que esas mujerzuelas te manoseen? No, nunca, ya tuve suficiente con ver una vez"_ -

-...eno...-

-" _eh, ¿Genos? de puta madre, !me alegro de oirte!"-_

-nos... Ge...-

 _\- "voy a lograr que me quieras y te juro Genos que tu lo diras primero"-_

-...Genos-lo primero que realizo sus sistemas fue hacer un escaneo rapido de su estado fisico antes de encender al 100% sus ojos. Aparecio una leyenda interna que decia que la energia de su Core estaba reducida al 15% de su verdadera capacidad. Dedujo el ciborg que el doctor Kuseno lo hizo para evitar otro arranque de energia y se volviera una bomba de tiempo debido que el no podia controlar sus emociones Pero a costa que se sintiera cansado.

Pestañeo un par de veces para enfocar su vista a un punto inespecifico y analizar el lugar en donde estaba. Reconocio de inmediato todos los artilugios científicos y maquinas que lo conectaban para mantenerle con vida rodeado de luces artificiales y sonidos de pitidos de los monitores.

Estaba de vuelta en el laboratorio.

Se sento en la camilla meditativo al segurarse que estaba solo. no usaba su ropa asi tampoco su piel artificial, su cuerpo estaba reparado y noto de forma inmediata que su torax era mas grueso y denso pero no haria caso de eso ahora. pestañeo lento recordando lo ocurrido ese dia llevándolo a una sola duda.

¿que haria ahora? Ya podia dar por muerta su relacion con el vocalista pero... ¿que seguia? sobre todo, ¿aun no entendia que ocurria con el? ¿a que se debia semejantes sentimientos de dolor y sobre todo porque dolia mas que cuando estaba Enamorado de Saitama si el adora a su maestro con la vida?

Llevo sus manos a la cara intentando concentrarse y admitir lo que estaba pasando pero un leve carraspeo lo hace regresar a la realidad. mira a su izquierda y ahi estaba el mayor de cabello cenizo y extraña forma. tenia su ropa sucia y con rastros de polvo y cenizas. seria tonto preguntar como dio con el, el Doctor Kuseno siempre lo encontraba por los chips de rastreo en sus sistemas. asi que opto saltarse esa pregunta por algo mas importante.

-no debio irme a buscar Doctor. su vida corrio gran peligro a causa de mi inestabilidad-

-esta bien Genos, eso ya no tiene importancia. pero ¿que te hizo caer en tal estado emocional para que estuvieras al limite de tu resistencia de tu Core?-el anciano se acerco al joven mientras este miraba a otro lado de forma dolorosa y se mordia los labios levemente, fruncio el seño molesto pero dejo de hacerlo de golpe. su cara volvio a ponerse neutral mientras analizaba su propio comportamiento. ese gesto no solía hacerlo y lo único que le llegaba a la cabeza de donde lo habia aprendido era la imagen e Crow haciendo un leve berrinche.

-yo... termine con Crow-el cientifico abrio los ojos sorprendido. eso no se lo esperaba. habia notado que ese chico pelirrojo; segun vio en algunas propagandas en la television, se llamaba Crow; hacia buena influencia en el rubio en el aspecto humano. puede ser que Genos cuando hablaba de el, no lo hacia con la misma pasion y devocion cuando habla de Saitama pero en sus ojos y el tono dulce de voz, asi como la suave sonrisa que formaba cuando le hablaba de sus aventuras con el pelirrojo eran mas que suficiente para hacerse notar que su hijo si esta enamorado de peculiar vocalista. pero ahora podia ver solo dolor en sus facciones ademas de la furia.

gracias a dios tuvo la precausion de bajar los niveles de potencia del Core.

-... lo vi... tsk. estaba con una chica... el... no lo entiendo... ¿por que no me dijo la verdad? ¡¿por que permitio que esto creciera?! ahora yo... yo... ¿Porque duele mas cuando el maestro rechazo mis sentimientos? ¿que hare con todo esto?-relataba a medias el ojidorado. eran tantas cosas que no sabia por donde empezar.

-oh Genos, porque estas enamorado del chico-esto dejo en shock al rubio y este inmediatamente enfoco su vista al mayor que este sonreia tan amablemente. dejo que el anciano apoyara su mano en su hombro mientras lo veia pidiendole explicaciones de sus palabras. Kuseno suspiro levemente y penso con cuidado como explicarle a su hijo cibernetico para que no saltara en colera o algo parecido.

-si tus sentimientos por ese chico no fueran verdaderos, no te doleria. llegaste a vivir una relacion de pareja, donde seguramente ambos compartieron cosas que nadie mas sabia, depositaste tu confianza en el y tengo el presentimiento que el hizo lo mismo. es natural que duela, que te sientas traicionado por lo que viste. a estas alturas, seguramente ya empezaron a hacerse promesas-Genos abrió los ojos sorprendido. el Doctor kuseno lo leyo cual libro de literatura infantil pero tenia cierta lógica sus palabras.

-si tu cariño por el no hubiese sido real, no te hubiese importado, lo dejarias de lado. mi querido muchacho, eres tan pasional que cuando algo te tiene fascinado, luchas hasta obtenerlo. no te atrevas a contradecirme porque es verdad, por alguna razon eres el alumno de Saitama. pero asi como lo eres en cosas buenas, tambien lo eres en lo malo-

-¿a que se refiere?-el mayor le entrego el celular al rubio y este le miro extrañado por la accion del anciano.

-mientras eras reparado, recargue la bateria de tu celular y me tope con la sorpresa que tenia varios bloqueos, seguramente el software se actualizo y fue defectuoso produciendo Fallos**-respondió Kuseno antes de que el ciborg articulara alguna palabra. aun con duda, abrió el celular en silencio y empezó a revisarlo de sección a sección hasta llegar a mensajes y llamadas llevándose una gran y dolorosa respuesta.

habia un sin numero de mensajes de texto y llamadas perdidas de Crow. todas con fechas pasadas, aproximadamente de hace una semana incluso de ese dia, horas antes de que ocurriera ese evento desafortunado.

todos eran mensajes de Crow a determinadas horas del dia, algunas venian con fotos. mensajes de buenos dias o noches hasta de las tardes sin ninguna razon, notas de recordatorio "te quieros", textos largos que narraban su dia aun cuando no hizo nada en ese dia. fotos de el mismo haciendo cualquier cosa junto con un leve mensaje como ejemplo "vengamos aqui a comer helado", amenazando a una Fangirl de el, con cartelitos que decian "te extraño" o "te quiero" "vuelve pronto"incluso una le sorprendio porque el pelirrojo estaba sentado arriba de la mesa sin razon aparente***. el rubio se quedo aturdido por aquella revelacion, el pelirrojo lo estaba esperando desde hace una semana y por culpa de su celular nunca lo supo hasta ese momento.

una calidez empezo a nacer de su pecho una vez mas, su core estaba tornandose tibio.

-ese chico se ve que te quiere y te adora Genos.-

-si es asi...-pregunto dudando el rubio. no lo negaba, aquello era una prueba irrefutable que el pelirrojo lo habia estado esperando pero ¿porque besaria a esa chica? ¿y si realmente no la habia besado? despues de todo, estaba algo oscuro. se sentia confundido. el anciano percibió la duda del chico y continuo hablando. el sinceramente no le importaba que decidía el rubio siempre cuando fuera algo que lo hiciera feliz y viviera sin arrepentimientos.

-quiza, lo malinterpretaste. no es por inmiscuirme pero podrias ir con el y verlo por ti mismo Genos.-el rubio cerro su celular pensativo aunque confundido y se puso a contemplar el aparato como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. su Core vibraba de forma energetica, a ritmo de sus pensamientos inconcientes hasta que de forma lenta, se revelo su verdadero deseo. logrando interpretar que era en realidad queria. apreto el celular mientras fruncia el seño ante su predicamento.

pero tenia miedo

miedo que fuera una falsa esperanza y terminara peor que antes. ¿Pero no era lo que queria? Sentirse vivo y querido sea el costo que fuera. Se habia dado la oportunidad de ser egoista porque queria sentir el amor antes de morir, a falta de ser correspondido por su maestro, lo intento con Crow. Una forma muy canalla si lo veia de forma superficial pero tal como lo dijo el doctor, si no estuviese realmente enamorado del vocalista, no sufriria. Ahora habia una oportunidad de recuperar lo que estaba a punto de romperse.

Si no es que ya se rompio.

El sonido de la cancion "Falling roses" proviniente de su celular lo hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Creyendo que era el pelirrojo respondio sin ver quien era.

-habla Genos-se percato que su voz estaba mas emocionada de lo habitual pero intento calmarse.  
 _-¡Genos! ¡al fin! ¡¿esta Crow contigo?!_ -era la inconfundible voz de Rom. Se oia preocupado y ansioso. El rubio abrio los ojos sorprendido. Los chicos nunca se separaban entre si, si pasaba, inmediatamente se buscaban sea como sea. El que el Rom le llamara en ese estado no daba para nada buena pinta y... le causo ansiedad.

-no Esta conmigo-hablo neutral pero en el fondo preocupado.  
- _¡pinche madre! ¡estupido Crow! ¡¿donde estaras?! Gracias Genos-_  
-espera, ¿que paso?-interrumpio antes de que colgara el moreno de ojos aguamarina importandole poco si sonaba ansioso.

- _el estupido se fue detras tuyo para explicarte lo que paso entre el y Cyan._  
 _Dejo el celular, no se donde esta_ _pero cuando lo encuentre... esta bien, ya lo encontraremos. Bye-_ la llamada se corto y dejo al rubio con sentimientos de culpa. De haberse quedado y escuchar al pelirrojo nada de eso hubiera pasado pero...

Sacudio su cabeza determinado y un tanto asustado por la propia fuerza de su convicion y el hecho que Crow estaba perdido. Se aferraria a esa esperanza como el salvavidas al naufrago.

Ademas, le habia prometido a Crow que le daria motivos para quedarse...

.-.-.-.-

Densas nubes grises cubrian la ciudad Z que traian consigo la nieve. Pintando todo de blanco y gris en las calles solitarias y plantas tanto marchitas como revosantes de vida. El espectaculo invernal era ignorado por la gente en sus casa y las pocas personas corrian de regreso a sus hogares ante la amenaza de enfermar en la nieve o a culpa del viento frio.

Excepto uno.

un chico pelirrojo de estatura baja y peculiares orejitas estaba sentado en el borde del tejado del complejo departamental donde vivia mirando al horizonte. Temblaba de vez en cuando y de abrazaba de forma triste.

La poca nieve que cubria su cuerpo comenzo a molestar y a humeder su ropa dejando frias marcas. empezo a sacudirse la mortal y casi pura agua congelada sin dejar de observar el horizonte.

-Genos...-susurro el pelirrojo mientras se limpiaba los ojos de las lagrimas secas una vez librado de la nieve por ese momento y suspiro con pena. Sus ojos estaban algo tristes y apagados pero aun estaba ese fuego de determinacion que lo hacia quedarse ahi aun sabiendo lo riesgozo que es para el por su especie.

A veces maldecia a Rom y Aion porque debido a que son grandes felinos en su forma Mymon son mas resistentes a esas temperaturas pero Yaiba era quien ganaba la partida, siendo el un zorro, estan acostumbrados a los cambios de clima y mejor adaptados para ello. con solo modificar un poco su pelaje o cabello ya estaban listos.

Pero el, debia tener gran cuidado con la nieve, tal como las aves, si se acumulaba la nieve en su cuerpo y se derretia le haria gran daño.

Aun asi, estaba ahi

le dolian los pies por estar corriendo todo el dia desde que salio del edificio a buscar a Genos, aunque el dolor en su corazon no era nada a comparacion. Recorrio ciudades y caminos en taxis, camiones o tren bala, rara vez pidio "aventon" a los conductores sabiendo a lo que se exponia pero no le importo, estaba determinado a encontrar a Genos.

Sabia que iba por el sendero correcto al ver a la gente aclamando el nombre de su heroe asi como los reporteros que noticiaban las acciones heroicas ciborg rubio pero Cuando estaba a punto de llegar o hacia acto de presencia en el lugar, el ya se habia ido.

Llego hasta la quinta, ciudad J donde quedo varado en un dilema.  
Por mas que quisiera seguir buscando a Genos, su cartera no contaba con tanto efectivo, su targeta de debito la tenia Yaiba por seguridad (osea para que no la gastara en pendejadas) sabia que regresar por ella seria una tonteria. En el momento que pisara la casa, los chicos ya no le dejarian salir hasta que pasara la nieve pero el no podia darse ese lujo.

Pero si continuaba viajando, ya no tendria dinero para volver en caso de que no diera dar con el, nisiquiera para hospedarse en un hotel de mala muerte. Debia elegir rapido, puesto que el siguiente tren que se dirigia a ciudad G estaba proximo en llegar.

A contra de su voluntad, decidio regresar. Genos debia volver tarde o temprano a casa, su maestro aun vivia ahi. Asi que opto por esperarlo en la azotea y estar mas al pendiente de cuando llegara. Si iba a su departamento a esperarlo, seguramente el maestro de Genos lo distraeria y si iba a casa, definitivamente no lo dejaria ir con el rubio cuando arribara.

Suspiro cansando viendo la pequeña nube de vapor salir de su boca. Sus mejillas tenian un insano pero sutil color grisaceo y su nariz estaba algo roja. Estaba dispuesto a todo para que el rubio lo escuchara.

Por lo menos, si el terminaba definitivamente con el, no podria decir que no lo intento.

Cerro los ojos y sin desearlo recordo ese momento fatal donde Genos termino con el de forma brutal. No podia parar de culpase, de haber sido mas obsevador tal vez hubiera notado que Cyan le estaba pretendiendo y asi ahorrarse ese dolor.

Y asi, siendo feliz con su... ahora exnovio.

Como dolia pensar eso. Empezo a gimotear otra vez, mientras se abrazaba hasta que de dio cuenta que estaba llorando. Intento secarse las gelidas lagrimas pero eran demasiado poderosas para el, no queria lucir devastado aun tenia orgullo pero fue inutil.

Comenzo a llorar a llanto vivo, el dolor era insoportable, miro el cielo con la vista empañada y noto que pronto seria de noche y el frio le calaria mas que nunca.

Pero ese gelido clima no era nada a comparacion de su perdida.

Vio que entre las nubes, apenas visibles, un puñado de estrellas, brillando en plena oscuridad asfixiante. Asi sentia sus esperanzas sobre su relacion con el rubio. Sin mucho que hacer mas que lamentarse y llorar, le llego a la mente la cancion que compuso Cyan para disculparse con sus amigas cuando las abandono en un concierto.

Tomo aire y rogo para que sus amigos no lo escucharan.

-counting the lights of the stars quietly-susurro despacio cerrando los ojos, dejandose llevar por sus sentimientos y su lejana esperanza.

-Hiding my sorrow-admitio que la otra razon por la cual no queria volver a su hogar era porque no deseaba que sus amigos lo vieran asi. Llamese por orgullo o el deseo de no preocuparlos mas, no importaba, no queria volver a casa. Se abrazo a si mismo temeroso en exponer tanto sus sentimientos pero estaba solo asi que... podia hacerlo.

Dejar fluir su dolor en algo que sabia hacer muy bien

-have you noticed?-pregunto al aire sin esperar respuesta.  
-just thinking about you makes my heart hurt-suspiro dolorosamente dejando sus lagrimas salir asi como su pena.

Le queria tanto y le extrañaba.

-i cant sleep Nights like this... oh Just let me have one wish-miro al mismo sitio donde se vieron las estrellas y noto que una se movia. Lo vio como una señal divina como diria Yaiba o Aion, depositando sus esperanzas en su voz y en esa estrella fugaz que lograra escucharla. Se mantuvo firme limpiandose las lagrimas. Tomo aire para continuar cantando su deseo aunque estuviese temblando de frio y ya no sentia los dedos de las manos y pies.

-falling star of dreams shining in the night sky-volteo bruscamente al escuchar una segunda voz tan esperada y la unica que lo hacia hacer cosas estupidas, mas de lo usual, detras suyo robandole las palabras de la boca estaba quien tanto busco y espero.

...

El ciborg heroe clase S corria de regreso a su hogar despues de despedirse del doctor Kuseno listo para resolver todo con el pelirrojo vocalista. Tras recibir un leve sermon sobre las parejas por parte del mayor y mandarle sus mejores deseos, salio en busqueda del menor.

Pero por alguna razon, algo de decia que volviera a casa.

Debia encontrar al pelirrojo por las ciudades, carreteras aunque tuviese que incinerar todas y cada una de las metropolis. Temia que le pasara algo como algun abuso o un asalto y el no pudiese protegerlo. Sacudio su cabeza apartando esos pensamientos horribles sin dejar de correr contra la nieve y el viento.

Pero esos pensamientos le decian que fuera a casa, que ahi lo encontraria.

Quiza esos eran los tan afamados presentimientos que facilitaba a Crow a encontrarle sea como sea. Por esa ocasion, decidio seguirlos, si se equivocaba perdia tiempo y saldria corriendo una vez mas a buscarlo. Durante su carrera de regreso a casa, pensaba ¿como empezaria una conversacion con el? ¿Como el reaccionaria al verle cuando lo viera? Algo en el, sintio que debia darse prisa, presentia peligro, una sensacion muy parecida a cuando rastrea un enemigo cercano. Asi que empezo a correr con mayor velocidad hasta que logro divisar a la ciudad Z, se dio cuenta que se encontraba nevando y la temperatura estaba bajando a palmos cada momento que llegaba la noche dejando un paisaje muerto, caoitico y hermoso. Dejando una estela de viento y agua derretida, porque a pesar que no estaba usando su Core al 100%, aun producia suficiente calor para derretir la nieve. Evadio algunos obstaculos incluso incinero algunos hasta llegar al complejo departamental. Sin detenerse entro al lugar apenas iluminado por las luces de las escaleras, dando grandes zancadas subia las escaleras, las pulsaciones de su core se hacian mas intensas a corde iba subiendo pero al llegar al cuarto piso, una figura menuda detiene su carrera bloqueando con su cuerpo las escaleras.

Su Core dejo de dar esas calidas y suaves ondas trasformandolas a un agresivo ojeaje, incluso sus ojos se iluminaron levemente, un dorado siniestro entre la luz y la oscuridad de las escaleras del edificio.

-yo...-la menuda chica de vestido gotico estuvo esperando a que el ciborg regresara, queria ayudar a Crow a salvar su relacion. Por mas que los amigos del vocalista le advirtieron que se mantuviera alejado de el, no podia hacerlo. En el momento que lo vio llegar, salio a hurtadillas de la casa para enfrentarse al rubio, ahora que lo tenia en frente jamas en su vida habia tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera a los monstruos oscuros de su ciudad. Su mirada era aterradora y su instinto gritaba que corriera pero estaba segura de lo que iba hacer.

Era su culpa que Crow estuviera perdido.  
Si no fuera que ella metio la pata al confesarse, el rubio no hubiera roto con el y el pelirrojo no estaria sin dar señales.

Con miedo, hizo una pronunciada reverencia y hablo lo mas valiente que podia. Temblaba nerviosa rogando a un dios, cual fuera, que el chico frente a ella le hiciera caso.

-yo... perdone que haya causado problemas con Crow. No sabia que eran pareja y nunca quise causar daño. Por favor perdone a Crow, se fue muy mal cuando vio lo que paso y yo...-levanto la cara rapidamente al sentir pasos acercarse a ella. El sonido de los pasos ante el concreto era intimidante mas ante el silencio del oscuro espacio. La mirada del rubio no habia cambiado en nada, tenia miedo de que algo le pasara por venganza pero Genos paso de ella como si nada pero antes de continuar subiendo le dijo en voz clara y autoritaria.

-mantente alejada de Crow-

Cyan afirmo despacio volteando a ver al heroe quien volvia a tomar carrera hacia arriba.

-¡espera! Crow sige perdido-interrumpio la chica, tenia la esperanza que el rubio les ayudaria a buscale pero se calla al ver la intensa mirada del rubio. Supo en ese momento que el ciborg estaba pensando lo mismo que ella y ese comentario fue de mas.

-lo siento-el rubio afirmo y continuo con su camino. La gatita se pregunto algo curiosa y dudosa ¿que le habia visto Crow a ese chico de nombre Genos? No lo negaba, es muy guapo aunque daba miedo. pero dudaba que eso fuera la razon para estar juntos.

El rubio estaba cerca del noveno piso cuando escucho algo haciendo que se detuviera.

- _...counting the lights of the stars quietly...-_

Abrio los ojos sorprendido, estaba arriba, Crow estaba arriba. Cantando una cancion que el sabia y le gustaba, mas de una vez la habia cantado en casa en voz baja. Su garganta el empezo a picar, su core vibraba con gran impetu dandose cuenta que habia extrañado demasiado al pelirrojo. Mas ansioso comenzo a subir.

- _Hiding my sorrow... have you noticed? just thinking about you makes my heart hurt_ -sintio el sufrimiento de Crow. Si el pelirrojo estaba mal, por ende, el se sentia igual de triste. Su mente procesaba cada letra con mucho dolor porque habia roto su promesa y no paraba de reprocharlo, Su lado irracional le decia que se diera prisa y le diera consuelo todo esto se vio reflejado aumentando su ritmo al subir las escaleras asi como las pulsaciones en su core.

Al llegar al tejado cubierto de nieve, vio al pelirrojo mirando el cielo con un montoncitos de agua congelada a su alrededor. Estaba hecho bolita pero aun asi seguia cantando con mucha vida.

\- oh Just let me have one wish...-

Sin resistirse mas, el ciborg canto. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, lo hizo pensando en Crow, sus sentimientos impregnados eran para el. mientras se acercaba despacio. le robo la estrofa a un sorprendido pelirrojo pero no se detendria, no ahora que estaban cerca. Un flechazo de culpa lo ataco al notar como Se veia tan mal pero aun asi tenia la conviccion de seguir cantando.

Como un ruiseñor contra el invierno.

A cada paso que daba su mente le mandaba señales a su core que aumentara el ritmo de sus ciclos de energia para obligar a Genos a caminar mas rapido y tomar en sus brazos a Crow pero su orgullo no lo dejo hacerlo asi llevandose dolorosas consecuencias en su imaginaria alma.

=i want to see it from the same place as you=se acerco a un sonriente vocalista, podia verlo, esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto habia extrañado. Hace tanto que deseaban cantar a la par que olvidaron por completo el porque estaban asi.

=no matter how far apart we are... our hearts will one day become one=  
Cuando menos lo espero, Genos ya estaba sentado a su lado a la orilla del edificio. Ambos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio en la oscuridad de esa noche helada. El rubio emitia tanto calor que el hielo a su lado se derritio y mojo un poco al pelirrojo del pantalon y las manos. Lejos de molestarse, sacudio el agua de sus manos.

Esa cancion la sintieron muy diferente a las otras que antes entonaron. Quiza porque las emociones estaba sincronizadas en una sola y ambos pensaban en el otro. Sea lo que sea, se sintio bien, maravillosa resonancia entre los dos aunque en ese momento esten incomodos.

-no sabia que conocias esa cancion-  
-si... es de... bueno, la escuche muy seguido y... me inspire al ver al cielo-el rubio no contesto, solo miro de frente a la apagada ciudad Z por unos minutos hasta que oye un leve sollozar. Sabia lo que se trataba pero se sentia demasiado cobarde para encarar al menor.

Era su culpa por la cual Crow estuviera asi.

-Genos... yo... no tengo nada que ver con Cyan. No me gusta nada...-el pelirrojo apenas lograba darse a entender lo que decia por el llanto contenido.

-yo... sabes que te quiero y te quiero realmente... joder Genos soy feliz siendo tu pareja y... y... no quiero que un estupido malentendido arruine el sueño de estar contigo-Sus dedos estaban de nuevo mojados por tratar de limpiarse las lagrimas pero le era dificil.

Estaba dejando su orgullo disculpandose por algo que no era su culpa.

Estana abriendo su corazon para demostrar la verdad de sus palabras.

Rogaba a quien sea que estuviera ahi arriba que sus palabras llegaran a Genos.

Lo que no imaginaba era que realmente esas palabras se habian tatuado con fuego en la mente del ciborg. Por primera vez, estaba callado por la fuerza de esas palabras, La razon de su mutismo era que no podia creer que el pelirrojo se disculpara por algo asi cuando el fue tan cruel en dejarle sin explicarse. Se sentia miserable en ese aspecto pero debia darle una respuesta a Crow.

Debia decirle que se sentia igual que el, debia ser valiente por primera vez en su vida de forma emocional y exponer su lado mas interno.

Por el lo haria.

-Crow...-el rubio se altera al ver al menor quedarse dormido mientras temblaba de frio. Su nariz roja y labios casi azules le aterraron y mas cuando sus escaneres revelaron que su temperatura corporal habia descendido varios palmos dejandolo en hipotermia y su frecuencia cardiaca era mas debil y lenta. Habia olvidado completamente que el pelirrojo no toleraba el clima frio y menos con la clase se ropa que llevaba.

Sin pensar mucho, cargo al ojicarmin como una novia recien casada apretandolo contra su cuerpo, rapidamente regresaron al edificio. En la oscuridad de las escaleras, Genos bajo unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar al septimo. Ahi tomo asiento en el suelo sin soltar al pelirrojo ni una sola vez, se acomodo para tener al menor en sus brazos. Sus piernas estaba un poco enredadas con las del menor, el joven rostro descanzaba en el pecho del mayor mientras lo tenia acunado al resto y protegido con un gentil abrazo. la razon, para que recibiera calor corporal de forma gradual. Si aumentaba su temperatura podia quemarle o hacerle algun tipo se Shock, ademas, extraña a tener al pelirrojo vocalista en sus brazos.

Por primera vez agradecia ser un ciborg que expedia gran cantidad de calor.

Trascurrieron unos lentos minutos hasta volverse 3 horas, sin moverse demasiado, estando tan cerca uno del otro en silencio y la negrura del lugar pero no habia dolor ni pena, solo confort. Crow ya estaba mejor, sus mejillas tenian ese saludable color carmin y su respiracion se volvio pausada y tranquila. Sus analisis decian que la frecuencia cardiaca era estable y su temperatura normal.

Suspiro aliviado y se quedo contemplando el rostro durmiente.  
No pudo evitar tomar su cara entre sus dedos con extraordinaria gentileza y sonreirle con la mayor de las dulzuras.

-sabes que no soy muy romantico... ni tampoco tengo tacto en hablar-hablo sin esperar respuesta mientras se entretenia acariciando esa mejilla suave, limpiando las lagrimas secas.

-espero que te hagas responsable de lo que has hecho conmigo Crow. De estos sentimientos...-sigo hablando con casi un nudo en la garganta al mismo tiempo estaba nervioso y emocionado por lo que iba a hacer. Pego su frente contra la del menor mientras suspiraba lentamente y le miraba con cariño.

-te quiero Crow-susurro para el pelirrojo importandole poco si lo oia o no. Sonrio emocionado al sentir la verdad en aquellas palabras.  
-yo... tambien te quiero Genos-se sobresalto un poco al oir la respuesta del menor pero no se aparto o hizo un comentario al respecto, en cambio, se quedo contemplando esos hermosos ojos carmesi que revoloteaban dichosos y llenos de vida.

Que tanto le gustaban.

El oro y el carmin chocaron por unos segundos trasmitiendose muchas cosas pero sobre todo: Cariño y perdon. Crow estaba extasiado de felicidad, no solo logro salvar su relacion una vez mas, sino, tambien logro oir esa frase que tanto espero y ¡de que forma! De haber sabido que tenia que hacer tantas estupideces, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio, metaforicamente hablando.

Ahora lo tenia para el, solo para el. Sin dudarlo ni un poco, le dio un tierno beso en esos labios sinteticos que tanto anhelo por dias. Si el mundo le decia que el rubio era un ciborg y que nunca sentiria algo real, que se jodiera de envidia.

No paso mucho para que fuera correspondido. Una vez mas, el beso tenia ese algo diferente, ese algo que no entendian al principio. Algo que los hacia seguir besandose despacio con inofensivas caricias y seguir buscandose. Hasta que algo hizo click en su mente.

Claro, ahora era 100% correspondido.

Ambos tenian el mismo nivel de estima por el otro, por eso, ese beso dulce incluso tenia un sabor diferente. Crow se separo para tomar aire y sonrio debilmente triunfal.

-te dije... que tu lo dirias primero-esto hizo que Genos pestañara un poco confundido hasta que recordo el juramento que Crow le dijo hace tiempo. Sonrio tiernamente ante tal acto infantil y le dio un leve beso en su frente.

-Si Crow...-

.-.-.-.-.-

* el querido Sai no es tan tonto como lo pinta, si daba fechas diferentes seria mas probable que se volvieran a ver que de acercaba la fecha correspondiente y ser descubierto en su treta. Cuando dije que Sai va a ser un bastardo, lo voy a hacer.

**es 100% veridico. Me paso una vez con unos amigos que quedamos en salir y pues nunca supe cuando no la hora hasta el mero ultimo y con el tipo que me gusta. Le envie un mensaje bien lindo y nunca lo recibio -.-#

*** es una referencia "literal" a la pregunta del "sombrerero loco" de la pelicula de alicia. "En que se parecen un cuervo (Crow) y un escritorio?" Nomas para apendejar a Genos xD

-.-.-

Ojala les haya gustado. Llore un buen con este y si ustedes no lo hicieron ¡¿que les pasa?! Tendre que esforzarme mas :V

/hY6tWD-pwEY

No la encontre de otra forma mas que Yuri pero esta completame inspirada la escena en este momento. Cuando la escuche en esta versio, me dije: va a ser su cancion, va a ser su puta cancion XD.

Ahora si me enfocare en la historia principal.

Nos vemos xD


	7. Razones (1 parte)

He aqui otro tierno capitulo de esta loca historia sin sentido comun.

-.-.-.-

El celular de Genos yacia descuidado y casi olvidado unos escalones abajo, abierto mostrando su pantalla con su tenue luz, dicho aparato marcaban las 7am de la mañana y el sol apenas lograba alcanzar a la pareja que aun dormian en las escaleras.

el ambiente ameno y gentil favorecia al sueño de ambos, olvidandose por completo porque estaban ahi en primer lugar y que habian dormido casi en interperie. Crow estaba hecho un ovillo en los brazos del ciborg, Acurrucado y suspirando ratos dejandose llevar por el tibio cuerpo que lo sostenia, en su vida, jamas habia estado tan calientito.

El pelirrojo vocalista de la banda se estiraba poco a poco para despertarse, aun tenia un poco entumido su cuerpo por tal postura incomoda pero no era doloroso por estar calientito.  
Abrio los ojos despacio tratando de concentrarse que hacia ahi y porque. Se tallo los ojos perezoso y limpio la baba de sus mejillas para terminar con un bostezo.  
poco a poco fue recordando lo ocurrido: el volver a ver a Genos, este rompiendo con el por la estupidez de Cyan, la carrera en buscar a su novio, el tejado, cantando juntos. todo eso pero lo que realmente le importaba fue que lo encontró o ¿el lo encontró? ¿como lo hizo si nadie sabia donde estaba? levanto los hombros restandole importancia, Detalles sin relevancia, hasta que siente su cuerpo siendo abrazado un poco mas fuerte al moverse un poco, el ciborg actuo por inercia y fortaleció el agarre.

-mh?-miro un par de dedos metálicos que afianzaban su abdomen y brazos, subio su mirada recorriendo con los ojos hasta detenerse a pocos centimetros del rostro de su novio. Crow apenas logro usar su escazo autocontrol para no gritar como niña por la impresión.

Su sonrojo era marcado y un tanto nervioso, su corazón latía con fuertes pulsos al grado de dejarle algo sordo y haciéndole ver lucecitas.

Habia dormido con Genos, En el sentido literal de aquellas palabras, en su vida nunca habia dormido con nadie, salvo una vez con Yaiba cuando vio una pelicula de miedo, quedo demasiado impresionado nunca diria que estaba asustado. a media noche fue al cuarto del mayor entre los dos con la excusa que no queria quedarse solito, le fastidio hasta que el bajista acepto que el se quedara con el.

Hasta el momento, el rubio bicolor guardo en secreto el vergonzoso momento. dejando el nerviosismo de lado asi como los recuerdos incomodos al punto de casi recuperar su habitual caracter, se dejo guiar por la curiosidad.

Nunca habia visto a nadie dormir, al menos no como Genos lucia. Admita que el mismo perdia toda la gracia por las babas en sus mejillas y cara de muerto viviente por tratar de mantenerse despierto mientras se cepillaba los dientes o tomaba algo de leche sin derramarla en su ropa.

Pero no su novio.

Genos lucia casi como una muñeca fina que veia en algunos aparadores de las tiendas caras. Sus ojos cerrados perfectamente, ocultando las orbes doradas que le gustaban, facciones relajadas y apenas notaba que respiraba. sintio un poco de envidia por la belleza casi perfecta del ciborg al dormir, decia "casi" porque sus sistemas; aun en reposo; emitian suaves ronroneos como ronquidos.

Sintiéndose valiente, empezó a tocar el rostro durmiente con cuidado y acariciando esas mejillas que tanto le gustaban. Paseo sus dedos por los cabellos blondos del mayor, apreciando la textura común del cabello bien cuidado salvo la carencia de puntas abiertas y daño por ambiente, supuso que por ser artificial era un tanto logico que estuviera perfecto. Acaricio su cuello sintiendo esos cables y tejido conectivo que protegía el interior de tal delicada área. su rostro y hombros eran tibios, al principio creyo que eran frios e incluso podian ser rasposos pero se equivoco, gracias al cielo. eran agradables de tocar y apreciar, la emocion era mucha de poder tocar asi a su pareja. Siempre deseo acariciarle con tanta libertad asi como el rubio lo hacia con el pero de vez en cuando, aun se sentia intimidado por la mirada intensa del rubio.

paseo sus dedos por las orejas del mayor, empezando a masajearlas como el solia hacerlo con las suyas. ahora entendia un poco mejor porque el rubio tenia esa costumbre por tocarle sus orejas, tenian una textura diferente a otras partes del cuerpo, sintio los aretes metalicos que poseia, le gustaban como se le veian a el. Joder a todo se le veia bien al rubio sea lo que se vistiera. dejo de tocarle los lobulos de sus orejas, contento por su osadía inofensiva.

-te quiero Genos.-susurro despacio acariciandole el pecho por cada ranura que poseia por encima de la camisa y un pequeño flash le hace recordar el momento mas esperado para el.

 _-"te quiero Crow..."-_

Sonrio muy contento de saber que sus esfuerzos finalmente dieron frutos. Genos lo queria, el mismo lo dijo, ademas fue a buscarlo y lo tenia cobijado en sus brazos en ese momento. El recordar ese instante le calentaba el corazón con latidos intensos, No se volvio loco del frio y alucino cosas o eso esperaba, no queria despertar en una camilla de urgencias con sueros y tubitos conectados a el por su pendejada de estar en la nieve.

Dispuesto a comprobarlo, Acaricio con ambos pulgares los labios de su ciborg con una sonrisa boba. quería darle un bonito despertar con un beso pero eso seria muy de chicas, demasiado cursi para su estilo pero... miro detrás suyo hacia las escaleras esperando que alguien viniera y notara su travesura. Estuvo quieto por unos minutos apreciendo el silencio interrumpido por silbidos del viento ocasiones y el motor ronroneante de Genos.

-Bueno, nadie mas esta aquí-susurro despacio y justo cuando iba a darle un beso en esos labios que le gustaban tanto. noto que las finas facciones del rubio se perdieron por algunas muecas dolorosas.

-aaah ¿tendra pesadillas?-el pelirrojo penso un poco en que hacer. sabia que despertar a quien tenia una pesadilla no siempre era buena opcion. cuando a el le ocurria y despertaba de improvisto, le dolia trementamente la cabeza y le jodia el dia. Entonces recordó que su mamá lo apapachaba para calmarlo pero joder, el es un ciborg, seguramente no sentiria esas caricias ni en la cabeza si el no se encontraba despierto. Empezo a preocuparse mas al ver el rostro cada vez mas angustioso en el rubio.

-tsk... ¿por la puta que hago? malditas pesadillas que joden a Genos...-maldijo a esos sueños horribles. estuvo un rato pensando en que hacer y se le agotaba el tiempo, hasta que le llego una idea. segun un reportaje en la television que escucho un dia que estaba aburrido en casa mientras intentaba hervir agua, algunos bebes les gusta los sonidos silbantes porque les recuerda que estan en el utero de la madre y sus latidos cardiacos algo asi entendio. tambien porque incluso dormidos, el sentido de la audicion rara vez se perdia en el sueño y si estabas escuchando la radio o una pelicula por la television era posible que la escuchara y soñara con eso, asi que podria funcionar. no quedaria como un estupido si fallaba, podria decir que lo intento por lo menos.

Sonrojado pero decidido a ayudar a Genos, se acerco un poco mas al oido del dormido pero angustioso ciborg, empezo a emitir ese sonido en voz baja y suave, apoyandose en los hombros de su amante. siguio asi por unos minutos hasta que noto que las facciones del rubio se relajaban y volvian a ser calmas.

Se dio unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro para felicitarse por su maniobra. Miro a Genos nuevamente tranquilo, sin pensarle mucho se volvio a acurrucar en el tibio torax del ciborg abrazandolo. Crow sonrió confianzudamente ante su logro, habia encontrado una forma de proteger a Genos que seguramente nadie mas se le habia ocurrido.

Era algo pequeño a comparacion de lo que el rubio podia hacer pero era algo que solo el podia lograr.

Secretamente era lo que siempre habia deseado. Buscar la forma de ayudarle por algun medio. Sabia que nunca tendria el cuerpo como Rom o lo suficientemente fuerte como Saitama para ser heroe. Tampoco era tan disciplinado y atento en sus acciones como suele ser Yaiba o culto a pesar de sus "aires divinos" en el caso de Aion. Claro el es un chico talentoso y encantador, con un gran futuro en la musica pero sabia que esos atributos no le interesaban a Genos.

Mientras acariciaba el rostro del ciborg cuidadosamente esa duda se quedo en su mente como un recordatorio.

¿Genos que había visto en el?

...

Trascurrieron unos minutos mientras estaba acunado en Genos inusualmente tranquilo, jugueando de vez en cuando con los dedos de su novio. El quedarse quieto era anormal en el, asi como un gato que ladraba pero realmente no queria moverse de ahi.

Definitivamente seria su lugar feliz, quiza no es mas comodo o practico por la postura que estaban pero se sentia a salvo y calientito ademas sabia que debia volver a casa minimo a darse un baño pero no queria porque sabia de ante mano que Rom le daría la putiza de su vida por atreverse a irse sin avisar a donde iria y sin celular.

Ya se veia a si mismo en una camilla en urgencias o en quirofano en una cirugia para rehacer su rostro.  
Aun asi, lo volveria a hacer si su heroe volvia a sufrir.

Noto que los ojos de Genos empezaron a pestañear un poco, tratando de enfocar donde se encontraba y haciendo memoria de lo ocurrido. Crow no pudo resistirse por su emocion de verle despierto, olvidandose del asunto con Rom y el embrollo que los habia llevado a dormir en las escaleras, tomo el rostro de su novio y le dio un tierno Beso en los labios junto con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡buenos dias!-el rubio se tardo en procesar lo que habia ocurrido. Lo primero que vio al despertar fue el rostro sonriente de Crow despues de que este le besara, fue algo desconcertante pero agradable.

Su core vibro con emoción al sentirse bienvenido al nuevo dia con tal recibimiento y su cerebro lo capto produciendo un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. No duro mucho la sorpresa y se reemplazo con una suave sonrisa. Era la primera vez que lo recibían asi sin contar al Doctor Kuseno después de que lo reactivaban de una actualización o mejora tecnica.

sus despertares eran iguales la mayoria de las veces, levantarse estoicamente y acelerar sus sistemas así como reactivar la union electrica entre su cerebro y los circuitos metalicos, realizar sus tareas matutinas asi como las que vinieran con el dia. Casi siempre cuando la gente le veia llegar, le miraban curiosos hasta asustados, su maestro rara vez le saludaba con tanta alegria. Ver a Crow tan animado con solo verle despertar aumentaba el ritmo de trabajo de su core calentandole el pecho.

¿asi se sentia despertar con una pareja?

-buenos días Crow. ¿Estas bien?-le hizo un escaneo rápido a su cuerpo y detectar una anomalia que afortunadamente no fue el caso.

-¡mejor que nunca!-el entusiasmo del pelirrojo era palpable, eso le agrado al ciborg de escleroticas negras pero ya era hora de volver a la rutina. el rubio hizo ademan de levantarse y cargar consigo al pelirrojo, cual cumplio con sencillez puesto para el ciborg era cargar una plumita ligera en sus dedos. Con cuidado lo dejo en el piso tanteando el equilibrio del menor, temia que la mala postura le debilitara los ligamentos y musculos y cayera al suelo.

-heee, estoy bien. Falta algo mas que eso para derribarme-animo orgulloso el pelirrojo levantando la cara e inflando el pecho cual pavoreal y su cola presiosa.  
-Crow...-  
-dime-  
-no vuelvas a exponerte asi-el menor le miro algo anonado y Genos continuo hablando serio y firme. aun tenian un asunto que resolver antes de regresar a casa.

-no vuelvas a exponerte de tal forma contra el frio, fue una total imprudencia de tu parte arriesgar tu salud y sabiendo que eres vulnerable contra el hielo.-la cuadrada y helada logica del ciborg no llego al corazon caliente e impulsivo del pelirrojo, como respuesta a sus palabras atino a cruzar los brazos en el pecho y un mohin un sus labios se formo.

-esta bien... pero aun asi lo volveria a hacer-  
-Crow-el tono autoritario del rubio se hizo presente.  
-¡queria verte y arreglar las cosas!-reclamo Crow con un sonrojo en la cara, sorprendiéndose el mismo por retar a su novio.

-no era la manera. pudiste buscarme en la mañana o esperarme dentro del edificio.-  
\- ¿y como iba a yo a saber que querrias verme? Si no me dejaste ni hablar-gruño irritado, este le da la espalda suspirando molesto pero no pasa mucho cuando un par de brazos lo sujetan de la espalda y siente el rostro de Genos en su cuello. Se le subieron rapidamente los colores, la temperatura y los latidos cardiacos.

-Crow...-susurro haciendo estremecer al vocalista con su cálido aliento y palabras sinceras. Olvido que el heroe aun tenia problemas en demostrar sus sentimientos y a pesar que no decia, podia sentir que el rubio realmente se habia preocupado por el y no lo decia por molestarlo o despreciar sus esfuerzos. Esto bajo sus defensas lentamente dando como resultado que Mientras mas se concentraba en sus ideas, menos se percataba del el estado mental del rubio.

-l-lo siento... solo queria aclarar todo...-de disculpo sinceramente el pelirrojo exponiendo su debilidad timidamente, bajo sus orejitas apenado con un sutil suspiro como reflejo de sus sentimientos actuales. Crow se sentia una vez mas, fragil pero a salvo en los brazos del rubio. A veces tenia miedo de abrirse asi con el ciborg, de salir herido y no recuperarse pero ese temor se iba despacio cuando el heroe clase S lo abrazo contra su pecho.

-solo... no vayas a un sitio donde no pueda protegerte-logro articular el ciborg dificilmente, aun le costaba decir lo que pensaba y esa ocasion logro hacerlo para el bien de su relacion. de una forma algo torpe pero sincera.

Una vez dicho la verdad, Genos ya se sentia tranquilo una vez mas. Antes de despertar tan bien,  
Habia tenido de nuevo esa misma pesadilla, mas bien, recuerdo desde que cambio los huesos por hierro. El fuego consumiendolo todo, las cenizas obstruyendo los pulmones, su sangre manchandolo todo en el piso y los cuerpo quemados o desmembrados. Cuando sus padres murieron de aquella forma tan violenta y sangrienta y el miraba todo impotente pero no conforme con eso, su mente le combinaba con su edad actual aumentando mas el sentimiento de culpa y pena.

Esta ocasion, sus pesadillas se combinaron con mas recuerdos y su muy creativa mente. la imaginacion hizo de las suyas jugando con sus sentimientos de pesar y dolor. Ahora la pesadilla protagonizaba el no haber llegado a tiempo y Crow estaria congelado en la nieve.

Todo por su culpa.

Sus mejillas blancas y palidas, frias como la nieve misma en el suelo. Muy al contrario del saludable color cremoso de sus pomulos acompañados de rubor.  
Los labios purpuras y resecos a diferencia del habitual tono rosa y la humedad presente.  
El hermoso el brillo de sus ojos carmin opaco y sin vida.

Durante su carrera de heroe habia visto un sin numero de muertes y no le habian afectado, lo vio como un proceso natural y un fallo propio a su proposito de heroe pero en esta ocasion, aun sabiendo que era pura obra de su imaginacion, le afecto mas de lo necesario.

La angustia de no poder hacer nada en ese sueño tan vivido, era casi tan parecido como la experiencia con sus padres. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarse el porque, recordo lo dicho por el doctor en la tarde despues de estar en el coma inducido.

- _"si no le quisieras, no te doleria"-_ la angustia crecia mas en el sueño asi como el dolor ante aquella maquinacion de su mente. Crow moria ahi en la nieve con ultimo recuerdo su innecesaria separacion y solo por culpa suya. Por haberse ido sin darle opcion de enmendar las cosas, por su cegante furia termino diciendole cosas crueles dejandose a su suerte.

Parecia que la culpa jamas se iria y le continuaria insistente contra su mente, al punto de volverse latigos espinosos que sujetaban su cuerpo impidiendole avanzar y liberarse, por mas que intentaba converserse que era un sueño, nada lo cambiaba, demasiado vivido para el. incluso se llego a disculpar mas de una vez con el cadaver enterrado en la nieve, los latigos impedian acercarse y entre mas estiraba, mas se enterraban en el. Queria sentirle en un abrazo aunque sabia que de nada serviria, queria consolarse pero no ocurria, no tenis ese privilegio. hacerle saber lo que realmente pensaba sobre sus sentimientos por el.

- _¡Crow!_ \- llamo su nombre mas de una ocasion pero solo le veia alejarse, ¿acaso nunca terminaria aquella culpa?

Al menos eso creyo.

gradualmente algo suave empezo a escuchar, como un susurro que apartaba las tinieblas de su mal sueño, desatando esos latigos, disolviendolos al punto de volverlos cenizas que se llevo el viento.

le tranquilizaba lentamente, casi diciendole sin utilizar palabras que todo estaba bien, era muy parecido al aparato que usaba el doctor Kuseno con el para inducirlo al sueño profundo pero no lograba despejar las pesadillas. en cambio, este susurro suave y gentil le calmo al punto de disolver ese mal momento y reemplazarlo por el tierno instante que el pelirrojo estaba cantando con el en el tejado y la pequeña conversacion que mantuvieron antes de dormirse ahi.

- _"te dije que lograría que lo dijeras primero..."-_

Recordo que el pelirrojo estaba fuera de peligro y eso reconforto su mente pero no fue todo, varias sensaciones tardias llegaron a su mente como impulsos electricos, reconocio que eran tibias caricias.

Eso aumento su moral.

Dedujo que el menor estuvo tocandole y dandole confort mientras dormia y fue el quien alejo las pesadillas. No tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mas puesto que sintio sus alarmas internas activarse dando por finalizado el ciclo del sueño.

el heroe y cantante empezo a despertar sintiendose diferente e intuia que esa mañana lo seria por completo.

Y vaya que si. No espero ser recibido con un beso al despertar, tampoco discutir con Crow sobre sus imprudencias y este le respondiera, cuando el no lo hacia cuando eran simples colegas pero lejos de molestarse, le agrado la idea de tratar con el vocalista con su forma de ser autentica.

-vamos Crow-se separo despacio del pelirrojo que seguia algo aturdido por lo anterior pero al notar que el rubio no estaba molesto con el, atina con sonreir socarron. Se adelanta unas escalones abajo siguiendole el rubio con su usual rostro neutro. al llegar al piso, Crow no resistio la tentacion, tomo de la mano con 4 dedos al ciborg sin embargo este aparta la mano del pelirrojo despacio. Sintiendose rechazado, el menor sintio un leve dolor en el corazon ¿se habia equivocado en pensar que se habian resuelto las cosas? pero fue solo un instante, el mismo rubio tomo la mano del pelirrojo pero esta vez con todos los dedos de por medio. Genos no dijo nada al ver la emocion del pelirrojo pero no necesito hacerlo, su core aumento las revoluciones de sus motores dando a entender su conformidad y continuaron su camino sintiendose nuevamente comodos entre ellos.

en el camino de regreso mientras bajaban las escaleras lentamente. Crow iba pensativo y callado, en su mente no podia dejar de pensar que era lo que mas le habia gustado a Genos de el, intentaba adivinar pero cada opcion que el mismo daba, no le cuadraba. cosa que llamo la atencion del rubio al notar a su pareja insualmente calmado.

-Crow-ambos se detuvieron en uno de los pisos, cerca del pasillo que conducia hacia los departamentos, la luz era amena y favorecia al ambiente nostalgico que broto entre los dos. Genos afianzo su mano contra la del guitarrista pelirrojo para llamar su atención.

-eh, ¿Que pasa?-el menor respondió despistadamente mientras pestañeaba curioso ante la llamada de su segunda voz y pareja. Genos dudo en como preguntarle al pelirrojo si ni el mismo sabia porque lo habia hecho, generalmente no comparten muchas cosas intimas de sus pensamientos y cuando lo hacian, era como un mutuo acuerdo cuando el momento lo ameritaba. Pero algo le decia que debia hacerlo, quiza estaba simplemente preocupado por su pareja y su inusual personalidad.

-¿que estas...-

-!CROW! !BASTARDOO!- el mencionado levanto las orejas aterrado asi como un respingo. conocia mas que bien aquella voz, convivir con sus amigos por mucho tiempo dio como resultado identificar cada tono de voz que estos usaban y esa voz solo indicaba una cosa: peligro.

el menor movio la cabeza con lentitud y con una sonrisa nerviosa vio al final del pasillo al mayor de los 4 acompañado del rubio guitarrista. los dos vestian abrigos gruesos sucios y manchados de tierra y mojados con algo de nieve derretida. Rom tenia ojeras y lucia cansado por estar buscando al menor de la banda y no era el unico, Aion tambien lucia agotado por la carrera en la nieve pero eso no era todo. el baterista era quien lucia peligroso y molesto.

el pelirrojo dio un chillido de horror cuando noto que el moreno de ojos aguamarina se acercaba con el puño en mano.

-Crow... estuvimos buscandote toda la puñetera noche, por las calles y la nieve. En muchos hoteles y hostales, hasta te buscamos en bares de mala muerte y resulta que has estado aqui todo el tiempo...-a esas alturas ya estaba a unos pasos de la pareja y todo en el chico-cheeta gritaba peligro, el pelirrojo sudaba frio ante su muerte inminente.

Debio escribir un testamento. Quiza por eso el destino le dio la oportunidad de oir ese "te quiero" por su novio porque iba a morir.

-nos hubieras ahorrado mucho si hubieras regresado a casa e hicieras una llamada tu grandisimo idiota-Crow cerro los ojos y se mantuvo quieto cuando vio que el moreno levanto el puño dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara pero el impacto nunca llego.

Aion desde su lugar estaba sorprendido sin dejar de posar, en su vida jamas imagino ver esa escena.

Crow abrio los ojos despacio preguntandose si ya estaba muerto o en coma, de ser asi, le ahorro el sentir dolor por el impacto. Al enfocar su mirada hacia el frente, se dio cuenta con gran sorpresa que el ciborg se interpuso y atrapo el puñetazo del moreno con facilidad. El dorado y el aguamarina chocaron entre si demostrando distintas emociones.

-Genos...-gruño el baterista.  
-Rom... respeto tu autoridad y tus motivos para reprender a Crow, sin embargo, pienso que lo que ambos vivimos fue suficiente castigo pero si insistes en golpearlo...-la mirada del rubio se torno peligrosa y apreto el puño del moreno de ojos de mar como enfasis de sus palabras.

-... no me contendre con solo detenerte-Rom abrio los ojos sorprendido pero casi inmediatamente se relajo y le sonrio tranquilo extrañando a los presentes excepto a Genos que logro pillar sus intensiones ante el cambio de humor del baterista y le regreso la sonrisa.

Rom sonrio con nostalgia al recordar sus aun latientes sentimientos por el vocalista secundario. No negara el dolor que le causo al verse amenazado por el mismo chico que le gustaba pero a la vez, sintio alivio que le diera su lugar al menor de la banda en su vida y que le importara lo suficiente para interferir.

-esta bien... ¡aun asi estas castigado por 1 semana sin salir!-la autoritaria voz del mayor de la banda hizo salir del soñador mundo que se habia metido el menor al ver que Genos lo salvo del golpe.

-¡¿que?! ¡la puta madre Rom! ¡¿porque tanto pinche tiempo?!-el pelirrojo protesto pero se callo al ver la mirada de trabajador de tiempo completo.  
-¡a callar! ¡con esa actitud pretendes que llegemos a ser la mejor banda del mundo! ¡antes de tomar la responsabilidad de ser los mejores en el mundo de la musica debes aceptar sus errores y sus consecuencias actuales!-el pelirrojo acepto aquellas palabras sabias del mayor con lagrimillas en los ojos completamente conmovido. Genos comprendio que Rom habia actuado desde el principio como su hermano mayor, despues de todo, solo se tenian los 4 para cuidarse y apoyarse.

-ah, tambien confiscare tu celular-hablo el moreno mientras apagaba el aparato y lo guardaba en sus pantalones.  
-eh... ¡¿porque?!-el pelirrojo chillo ante esto. ¿como se supone que se comunicaria con su rubio novio sin el telefono? Ya era suficiente tortura no verle para añadirle el dolor de no volver a saber nada de el. El baterista ignoro olimpicamente los berreos del menor mientras caminaban rumbo a casa. cuando escucha el llamado de su pareja.

-Crow-sin pensarla mucho, regresa con Genos y se queda quieto esperando, al mismo tiempo contemplando la hermosa figura del ciborg.

Como extrañaria su calor.

-¿si?-el vocalista y lider de la banda se sonroja al sentir la mano de su novio en su cabeza revoloteandole los cabellos, cierra los ojos completamente relajado ante la caricia olvidando por completo quienes estaban ahi.

Genos al escuchar que volveria a pasar la ausencia de Crow. No dudo en por lo menos darle unas cuantas caricias tiernas para disminuir el peso de la ausencia de ambos y hacerle saber que le extrañaria. El rubio sonrio calidamente mientras tocaba ese cabello suave; aunque ahora maltratado; del vocalista mas joven.

Estaba tan encimado distrutando el tocar a Crow que cuando Genos acaricio una de las orejas, la presiono con demasiada fuerza y el pelirrojo emitio un chillido de dolor y aparto la mano de golpe sacandolo de su concentracion.

Crow le vio extrañado y desconfiado ante esta accion. Genos atino con sorprenderse y aparto mas la mano emitiendo una quedito perdon, el pelirrojo le sonrio debilmente aceptando la disculpa y se fue con Rom a casa.

Genos se quedo ahi de pie pensando en lo que habia hecho y miro su mano robotica. Lastimo a Crow con sus dedos, apenas usando un poco mas de fuerza.

-...debo tener mayor cuidado-se autoconvencio y emprendio su camino a casa pero la espina ya estaba ahi incrustada.

...

Al llegar casa. Crow fue rapidamente abordado por Yaiba y las Plasmagicas para ver como se encontraba y si no estaba herido pero lo que mas le sorprendian era ver al menor intacto puesto Rom salio de la casa hecho una furia y consideraron que verian a Crow en urgencias o algo parecido. Rom solo atino con darle una palmada algo brusca pero amistosa al pelirrojo al punto de casi tumbarle.

-esta bien, Genos lo encontro y cuido de el-el baterista fue a la cocina mientras se quitaba el abrigo y lo dejaba en un cesto descuidadamente.

-¿quien pyru?-la ovejita ladeo la cabeza confundida y no era la unica. Chuchu imaginaba que era el nuevo miembro de la banda, personaje que les hablo muy poco Yaiba durante su espera por Crow o los chicos que salieron a buscarlo. se daba una idea de como era fisicamente pero no eran mas que simples conjeturas, Reentore miro a Cyan buscando una explicacion sobre quien era ese mencionado Genos pero ella no dijo nada, no le correspondia decir eso.

-es una quinta alma carmesi Ganado inculto. Mi musa posee una extraordinaria voz que armoniza con mi Holy Ark-hablo Aion posando y provocando los celos en el ojicarmin. ¿por que lo hacia? Simple capricho divino.

-¡¿tu musa?!-  
-si, mi musa pequeño roedor-antes de que el pelirrojo replicara, se quedo pensando en la actitud de Aion. El rubio de cabello largo y dramatico caracter aun cuando el no era novio del ciborg, el no tenia tapojos en decir que este le inspiraba y el aun le temblaban las rodillas en decir que Genos es su novio.

¿debia comportarse mas asi? ¿eso llamaria mas la atencion de Genos?

El ojirubi noto la contrariedad del menor de los 4 chicos y se puso serio ante esto, decidio terminar de fastidiarlo y se alejo con palabras melodicas y dramaticas.

-pero la atencion de mi apreciada musa esta enfocada al pequeño rodedor aqui presente-hizo lo mismo que Rom sobre quitarse el abrigo e ir a la cocina a preparse algo caliente para beber.

-¿en español eso significa?-la rubia de largas coletas pregunto aburrida ante tanto drama y Yaiba respondio su duda mientras tomaba asiento elegantemente el sofa.

-Genos es nuestro 5 integrante. Es segundo vocalista y guitarrista-  
-no sabia que estaban buscando un nuevo miembro-exclamo la conejita asombrada.  
-asi es pero circustancias especiales nos orillo a aceptar-el rubio aparto un mechon de cabello con gracia y miraba al grupo de chicas que aceptaron esa respuesta por el momento.

-¿y sobre lo otro Pyru?-pregunto inocentemente Moa mientras miraba a Yaiba. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un tierno rosa y atino con ver hacia la ventana con aire nostalgico.

No diria en voz alta. habia aceptado la realidad de que Genos eligio a Crow para ser su pareja pero su necio corazon seguia latiendo por alguna oportunidad para el. No diria en voz alta que ellos son pareja, seria apuñalarse a si mismo.

Crow se encamino hacia su alcoba extrañando a todos por su mutismo pero intuyeron que estaba cansado y lo dejaron pasar, excepto la gatita vocalista. Era la unica que conocia la naturaleza de la relacion del rubio de escleroticas negras y el chico de ojos carmin, se preocupo un tanto por el, quiza no resolvieron las cosas y este estaba deprimido. Siguiendo al pelirrojo a su cuarto sin que sus amigas se percataran, toco la puerta suavemente y espero respuesta. Ante la ausencia de esta, la chica de ojos esmeralda entro y pestañeo adaptandose a los cambios de luz, el cuarto de Crow y Aion estaba iluminado por la luz de la ventana dando un ambiente nostalgico.

-¿Crow?-la dulce voz de la timida chica se hizo presente mientras mas entraba al cuarto.  
-¿que quieres?-no habia hostilidad en su voz pero si se oia algo meditativa. La gatita se acerco mas y vio al pelirrojo sentado en la cama con un peluche en sus manos, se parecia mucho al joven rubio y apuesto que se topo en las escaleras e intuyo que ese era su novio. Lo que no entendia era el peluche, dejandola con 2 opciones: el mismo lo hizo o su novio era muy popular. Se acerco mas, se sento a su lado a una distancia prudente en la misma cama.

-¿pasa algo?-  
-...-Crow no estaba seguro de hablar del tema con la chica que casi estropea su relacion pero no tenia a nadie mas.  
-no me digas que no resolviste nada con el-Cyan se angustio ante la idea al punto de esponjar su cola y moverla frenetica y el pelirrojo salto de la cama alterado ante esa inofensiva pregunta.

-¡¿que?! No, estamos bien... estamos bien-  
-me alegro-suspiro aliviada la chica gato pero aun estaba esa mirada dudosa en el pelirrojo.  
-entonces... ¿porque estas triste?-  
-yo... no se que hacer para que Genos me quiera-admitio mientras acariciaba el muñeco con cuidado y le quitaba unas pelusas de su cuerpo.

-pense que si te queria-la chica se extraño ante ese comentario y Crow rapidamente interfirio.  
-joder si, me lo dijo anoche-sonrio nostalgico y continuo.  
-pero... lo dijo porque yo lo quiero y lo que quiero es que me quiera por algo que tengo y no por simple hecho. Joder, ¿entiendes?-el pelirrojo menos cohibido de hablar de su relacion le intento explicar a la confundida ojiesmeralda.

-mas o menos-  
-¡pero nosotras si!-de la nada, realmente pateando la puerta, el resto de las plasmagicas entraron al cuarto del pelirrojo sorprendiendo a ambos vocalistas.

-¿quien carajo las dejo entrar?-  
-escucha si quieres que ese tal Genos te quiera nos haras caso y seguiras nuestras instrucciones-la lider guitarrista de traje morado se puso en frente del pelirrojo señalandolo con un dedo.

-¿pero que...?-el pelirrojo se sonrojo mucho y estaba a punto de replicar molesto cuando la rubia de largas coleras empezo a examinarle de pies a cabeza y de vez en cuando le tomaba fotos y hacia anotaciones en el celular.

-Reentore analisis-pidio la pelimorada con las orejas bien atentas. La perrita de largas coletas hizo unos cuantos apuntes en su celular sin dejar de acomodarse sus lentes y verle de reojo aumentando mas el enojo en el pelirrojo.

-absulutamente un pasivo* Chuchu-su voz neutra congelo al pelirrojo al ver como facilmente era clasificado. ¿quien se creia esa chica para darle su rol en la relacion? Bien, el ya sabia desde el inicio pero no necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

-lo sospechaba-la conejita con cabello purpura y rulos gruesos cruzo los brazos en el pecho meditativa.

-¡pyruuu! Yo me encargo de su ropa-salto la pelirrosada y al poco tiempo empezaron a cuchichear entre ellas sobre los modales y como es ese misterioso personaje "activo" de Crow hasta que el pelirrojo ya enfadado por las metiches de sus colegas en la musica. saco a patadas de su cuarto a las chicas menos a Cyan que miraba a su banda sonrojada y con verguenza ajena.

Pero justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de cerrarle la puerta en la cara a las chicas despues de una buena dosis de obsenidades, la coneja mete la cabeza en la puerta empujandola al mismo tiempo.

-¿no quieres que el te quiera mas?-

 ** _To live is a wonderful thing_**  
 ** _But it seems like there's no end to it_**  
 ** _Young men just never learn_**  
 ** _Quickly move ahead_**

esto toco un fibra sensible en el pelirrojo y detuvo sus intentos de sacar a la insistente chica. Su corazon latio a mil por hora y sus mejillas se tornaron rojas como granada. La idea de que el rubio le quisiera mas era muy tentadora y podia sentir en su pecho que deseaba eso.

Darle una razon para que de verdad le quiera.

-tomalo como una disculpa por los malos entendidos.-la bajista se acerco al chico con una sonrisa amena.  
-si no funciona, simplemente no lo hagas-continuo Chuchu al ver que tenia la atencion del chico vocalista.

Crow estaba entre la espalda y la pared pero realmente deseaba eso y por ello buscaria los medios para lograrlo, no podia ser tan malo. Lentamente afirmo con la cabeza. Aceptando el trato de las chicas y cuando menos lo esperaba, estas arrastraron al pelirrojo al cuarto donde se quedaban Reentore y Moa. El pelirrojo pataleaba y clamaba ayuda intentando salir de ahi al punto de arañar el piso para huir de ahi.

Mientras el vocalista intentaba escapar del infierno feminino, los chicos estaban muy tranquilamente tomando cafe en la sala ignorando olimpicamente los gritos de Crow y los chillidos emocionados de las chicas.

-¿no deberiamos ayudarle?-insinuo el de lentes mientras revolvia su cafe.  
-no, que lo tome como su castigo por irse sin avisar-el moreno trabajaba en su computadora mientras hacia unas anotaciones sobre las cuentas de la casa y de su trabajo de oficina.

-ojala el hades le tenga un buen lugar a la pequeña alma del ratoncito-solo se alcanzo a oirse un golpe seco en la casa que insinuaba que ya se habian encerrado llevandose con Crow de por medio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

*iba a poner uke y Seme como es normal pero cambie de opinion al ultimo momento debido que casi no se mencionan lenguaje japones. Asi que ni modo.

-.-.-.-.-.-

¿que pasara ahora en esta telenovela... digo fick?

¿Crow lograra su meta de darle un motivo a Genos de quererle mas?

¿que planean las Plasmagicas? Son unas yaoistas en potencia.

¿acaso soy una loca bien vestida por intentas estas cosas?

Leyeron esto con voz de comercial?

Vale ya, nos vemos y por favor dejen review con amorss


	8. Razones (2 parte)

Como advertencia general: homofobia y drama. Al final les dire porque.

Ahora el fick

.-.-.-.-.-.

 ** _You can't lend and borrow destinies_**  
 ** _I don't want to have any regrets in my youth_**

 ** _I am the ultimate weapon._**

Ignorante de los deseos de su novio. Genos regresaba a casa pensando en alguna excusa creíble sobre su ausencia pero seguramente el mayor no se habría percatado o no le hubiera dado tanta importancia.

-es mejor decirle la verdad-llego a la conclusión mientras se acomodaba el cabello un poco sin dejar de caminar. Generalmente no es vanidoso pero debía lucir un poco presentable con su maestro.

Antes de tocar la puerta, algo le cayo en cuenta por estar tan concentrado en cuidar al pelirrojo y lo que le diría a su maestro sobre su ausencia tan abrupta. Su Core se calentó al repasar los recuerdos de aquella noche, provocandole una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica.

Había dormido con Crow. Durmió con una persona casi intencionalmente sin fines románticos.

Al principio su plan era dejar que el pelirrojo se durmiera y lo llevaría a casa pero se sintió tan cómodo teniendo a Crow ahi que se dejo llevar por el sueño también. Desde el principio, El mismo se sorprendió que había permitido que el pelirrojo durmiera en sus brazos. Cuando la idea original era que se acomodara a su lado.

Pero para hacerle honor a la verdad, realmente había disfrutado tener en sus brazos al pelirrojo. Se sintió tranquilo el tener al vocalista cerca, fue agradable estar asi con alguien sin el temor de causar molestia por su cuerpo metálico o su calor expedido. Su core mandaba ondas de calor de varios niveles que su cerebro lograba interpretar: nostalgia, ternura, calma, cariño.

Lo comparo cuando despertó siendo abrazado por su maestro aquella noche cuando el estaba enamorado del mayor. Era diferente, sintió incertidumbre en ese momento ademas de confort y el calor humano que no pensó que extrañaría tanto y le hiciera falta pero aun así estaba latente el rechazo cuando el heroe mas fuerte del mundo se diera cuenta de sus acciones en cambio con Crow en sus brazos, no tenia miedo de ser rechazado o la necesidad que tenia en su interior por un poco de afecto desinteresado se viera truncada.

Una parte de el, deseo volver a hacerlo. Volver a tener al menor en sus brazos. Una cosa era recibir abrazos y corresponderle por un rato y otra era permanecer asi por mas tiempo. Eran sensaciones distintas y le causaban estragos positivos.

Ahora tendria que buscar una excusa para volver a estar asi. Palpo su cuerpo en busqueda de las llaves y se percato que al estar a la carrera ayer, las olvido. Suspiro algo fastidiado por su falla y opto por golpear suavemente la puerta. Solo esperaba que el adulto ya estuviera despierto, segun sus observaciones pasadas, el mayor ya estaria por levantarse e ir al sanitario.

Lo que no se esperaba era ser recibido por la pelirroja novia de su maestro. El rubio de escleroticas negras abrio los ojos sorprendido, no tanto por como iba vestida, usaba una especie de pijama de tela flexible pero resistente color azul cielo con estampados de burbujas sino su mera presencia tan temprano.

-"acaso, ¿se quedo anoche?" _-_ razono el ciborg con cierto dolor en su Core. Aun le costaba aceptar que entre el y su maestro nunca habria nada mas que una amistad aun cuando quería a Crow, le era difícil desprenderse de esos sentimientos por el mayor a pesar que se impuso a seguir adelante.

-" _te quiero Genos"_ -esa fracesita hizo eco en su mente como apoyo moral, una sonrisa casi invisible se dibujo en sus labios haciéndole sentir bien. dándose valor de enfrentar lo que venia dio unos pasos adelante. El pensar en el pelirrojo vocalista lo distraia lo suficiente para seguir y cerrar esa cicatriz de una vez.

-ah Genos, bienvenido. Pasa-la novia de Saitama le recibió con una sonrisa amena y el rubio respondió con escueto "gracias". Entro y se percato que sus prisas fueron en vano. La mujer ya había cocinado para Saitama y este se encontraba mirando la television tranquilamente con algunos platos vacios en la mesa cerca suyo. Se acerco respetuosamente y se sento cerca de el a una distancia prudente.

-maestro he regresado-  
-ah buenas Genos ¿donde estabas? Dejaste las compras en el balcón y te fuiste así nada mas-el mayor no suele reprender a Genos, no solía meterse en los asuntos del rubio pero esta ves involucro a sus sagrados alimentos y merecía una reprimenda. El rubio hizo una marcada reverencia a su tutor completamente avergonzado de su actitud tan impulsiva y que haya afectado a su maestro en lo mas importante para el.

-yo... se que no es justifica mi total falta de respeto pero... ayer me tope con Crow y...-  
-espera, espera ¿viste al mocoso?-el calvo se puso nervioso. Su pequeña treta se vería descubierta y el rubio pediría explicaciones, tenia que pensar algo rápido para salvarse.

-si. Al parecer termino antes de tiempo sus deberes con sus visitas, pero Hubo un mal entendido entre nosotros. Creí que me había engañado para salir con otra persona y actué de forma irascible. Afecte no solo a el sino a usted también, ruego que me perdone maestro-

-¿el mocoso te... engaño?- Saitama se quedo frió. Eso era una novedad, El mocoso fue descubierto con otra persona y al parecer fue serio para que el rubiales apareciera hasta ese momento. ¡que oportuno! El no tuvo que mover ni un dedo para separarles, el sólito estropeo su relación. Estaba mas que contento pero debía disimular aun.

-¿que hiciste después?-  
-después de un tiempo prudente, salí a buscarlo para aclarar las cosas - por su propio bien decidió omitir sus heroicos aunque de dudosa intension acciones y la espera de Crow en la nieve. esto ultimo lo dejo con la garganta hecha un nudo. Realmente no se espero sentirse así respecto al asunto pasado. aun la inexistente amenaza de que algo le pasara, le carcomía su Core y su mente se enturbiara con ideas toxicas.

el hecho de que casi perdia a Crow le daba... miedo. Pero no entendía exactamente cual era el origen de su miedo.

-¿pero lograste resolverlo?-la dulce voz de Nohemi llamo la atención del rubio que aun seguía inclinado. La mujer se sentó al lado de Saitama claramente preocupada por su situación romántica.

-si, ayer nos reconciliamos pero estuvo expuesto al frio largo rato y...-recordó con culpa el hecho de el menor estuvo en esas condiciones por su causa arriesgando su vida.  
-¡dios mio! Ire a verlo, Tal vez pueda ayudar...-Nohemi hizo ademan de levantarse y Genos reacciono ante esto.

-¡de ningun modo!...-tanto la pelirroja como Saitama le le quedaron viendo como si tuviera una segunda cabeza provocando un tenue sonrojo en el ciborg. El mismo estaba sorprendido por ese exabrupto de cólera y no podía negarse que lo habían producido los celos. la sola idea de que aquella mujer se le acercara a Crow y le tocara, le causo un pequeño electroshock causado por su Core, aumentando las revoluciones de su maquinaria interna y dando como resultado una vez interpretado por su cerebro, el impulso de alejarle de el.

Lo único que tenia en la cabeza en ese instante era que Crow es suyo. Ese sentimiento de posesividad era nuevo y por alguna razón lo sentía correcto como aquella ocasión en la estación del tren.

-lo que quiero decir es: no sera necesario, el esta bien, estuve cuidándolo toda la noche por eso no llegue a dormir a casa-logro hablar lo mas tranquilo que pudo, pero no evito que un poquito de celos salieran a la luz. No pretendía ser grosero con la novia de su maestro, ella es doctora, es natural que se interese en la salud de la gente.

-me disculpo por mi conducta-dio una reverencia parcialmente prolongada para demostrar su sinceridad.  
-esta bien, solo estabas preocupado por el-la sonrisa compresiva de la mujer alivio el tenso ambiente. el rubio sintió confort en aquellas palabras, guardándose un suspiro miro sus manos, llegandole el recuerdo de haber lastimado la oreja de Crow. Quizá no era mala idea que la mujer lo revisara pero no se apartaría de ahí bajo ningún concepto.

-ahora que lo menciona. Esta mañana, aprete con mayor fuerza la oreja de Crow y temo haberlo lastimado. por favor podria ir a revisarle, Si aun sigue en pie su propuesta para ir a valorarlo-pidio respetuosamente el rubio a la mujer.  
-por supuesto Genos, encantada de ayudar-Nohemi aplaudió encantada, conocería al novio de su héroe favorito. se pregunto que clase de chico seria: uno lindo y recatado, quizá uno vivaz y jovial.

-no me sorprende, después de todo el es un humano-hablo Saitama con voz aburrida mientras se rascaba la nariz llamando la atención de los presentes.  
Se fastidio su alegria cuando supo que Genos decidió quedarse con el mocoso y su animo se marchito a ser el mismo estoico de siempre.

-¿que quiere decir maestro?-el rubio se intereso de inmediato por las palabras de su tutor, olvidando por completo la propuesta del chequeo medico de la mujer pelirroja.

-aunque Brow y sus amigos sean mitad animales o lo que sea, siguen siendo humanos. Es normal que cualquier incremento de tu fuerza le puedas hacer daño, después de todo eres un ciborg y te desacostumbraste a sentir-esto hizo que el rubio abriera los ojos con brusquedad ante esas palabras y su Core se detuviera por unos instantes.

-¡Saitama! ¿como puedes decir esas cosas?-riño la pelirroja.  
-pero es la verdad Nohemi. Si Genos quiere una relación con el mocoso escandaloso deberá tener cuidado de como lo trata-a ese punto, el ciborg heroe ya no escuchaba la conversación del calvo y su novia. Se encerro en su mente, analizando esas palabras. Su maestro tenia razón una vez mas. El se habia olvidado de sentir y apreciar el sentido del tacto, tanta era su emoción por saberse libre de acariciar al pelirrojo que habia olvidado eso.

Quiza todo ese tiempo estuvo tocando mal a Crow, lastimandolo sin percatarse y este para no ofenderlo o molestarlo, se aguantaba. solo que esa ocasion, el pelirrojo habia olvidado fingir y lo demostro.

Miro sus manos con tristeza disimulada. Eso significaba que el menor tambien la paso mal anoche al estar dormido en su cuerpo tan rigido y plano ¿que le hizo pensar que el podria tocar con cariño asi como lo hacia su maestro hacia Nahomi? ¿que podia otorgar gentileza con su cuerpo metalico? Realmente se dejo llevar por la fantasia como un niño en navidad. Cerro los ojos y los puños sintiendose estupido por su desliz.

El era un arma y las armas no sentian calor o texturas suaves o agradables ni proporcionaban esto ultimo.

-entonces Genos. ¿Vamos a ir a revisarle?-llamo su atencion la doctora, sacandolo de su mundo tormentoso.  
-con su permiso, le informare a Rom. Enseguida regreso- se puso de pie para hacer la llamada en privado. Recordo que el baterista le dijo al ultimo momento que Crow tendria su celular confiscado hasta finalizar la semana. mientras se dirigia la cocina a hacer la mencionada llamada, Nohemi le decia a Saitama que se arreglaria de una vez para irse al trabajo y se dirigia al baño.

Una vez solo el mas fuerte de los héroes, se dio el lujo de suspirar aliviado. Se había salvado de un posible interrogatorio pero aun tenia ese amargo sentimiento de rencor al ver como; literalmente; el rubio salto celoso al notar las buenas intensiones de su novia. Era facil darse cuenta que rapidamente que el mocoso estaba ganando terreno en su alumno y se puso a pensar en como bajar eso y volver a obtener la atención de este.  
Hasta que el mismo rubio dio la solucion el mismo al decirles que le había lastimado una de esas orejitas peludas.

Le dolió mucho menospreciar a Genos por su condición de ciborg y su inexperiencia en el mundo del tacto pero realmente queria que ya se separaran y volver a ser el centro del universo de su querido alumno.

Si tenia que bajarle la moral como medida, lo haria.

.-.-.-.-

En una habitación en particular de los ShingancrimsonZ. un pelirrojo muy peculiar estaba arreglándose en su cuarto aprovechando que Aion estaba en la sala y tenia tiempo a solas.

Pasaron 15 minutos desde que Rom le aviso que su héroe rubio iria a verle junto con una doctora para que le revisara y descartara que no se había enfermado por su ocurrencia de ayer. Cosa que le emociono mucho porque el rubio se preocupaba por el y le volveria a ver mas pronto de lo que esperaba.

Termino de cepillarse el cabello con una sonrisa entusiasta o lo que duro hasta el momento que se vio al espejo luciendo completamente diferente a lo normal. Usaba una camiseta blanca y por encima una camisa verde claro de cuadros con un pantalón de mezclilla azul celeste y tenis planos. No llevaba su típica indumentaria de rock como los guantes y el collar negro, incluso el sutil delineador que a veces usaba. Lucia como cualquier adolescente de su edad.

Se sentia extraño y un tanto incomodo pero recordó el motivo de porque estaba asi vestido.

- _primero que nada, muestranos unas fotos de como es tu novio para saber que clase de Seme es.-pidio la bajista muy interesada, recien estaba incursionando en el mundo del yaoi y era una suerte para ella tenerlo en vivo, seria una ganga para su Blog personal. Sus amigas no son muy dadas a sus gustos pero querían ayudar de alguna forma y se sentían curiosas en el tema. una vez que dejaron al pelirrojo sentado en el puff rosa que hasta el momento Crow no se explica de donde lo sacaron. las 4 chicas lo rodearon dejandole la computadora portátil en brazos rodeandole como fieras hambrientas._

 _-¿tienes fotos de el?-pidio la pelimorada mientras se acomodaba el cabello._  
 _-si pero Rom se quedo con mi celular. Ademas creo que esta descargado-intento recordar el chico mientras se rascaba la mejilla. Varias fotos que tenia de Genos eran furtivas porque el rubio no solía sonreír o mostrar algun gesto al tomarse fotos* así que no viendo mas remedio, cuando le veía sonreír o hacer algo muy particular dejando salir a flote su lado tierno, el pelirrojo aprovechaba el momento para sacarle unas fotos._

 _Esto desanimo a las plasmagicas o eso parecía hasta que la ovejita de la banda le llego una idea._  
 _-¿y si vemos por internet Pyru? Quizá tenga un blog o una pagina Web Pyru-_  
- _buena idea Moa. Crow busca por favor.-animo Chuchu mientras se acomoda mas cerca de la_ _pantalla que estaba frente a_ _Crow para mirar que clase se sujeto era._

 _La conejita guitarrista es una romántica empedernida. Se sentía demasiado curiosa respecto al amor, en sus planes de vida, ademas de ser una rock star quería encontrar un buen novio y establecerse, no negaría que se sentía atraía por el rubio bicolor de los ShingancrimsonZ pero al notar el desinterés de este hacia su persona decidió esperar, si no tenia ninguna oportunidad con el, ni modo. Ahora que veía que el mas joven de la banda de chicos tenia pareja, le emocionaba e imaginaba como seria esa persona._

 _Quiza sea un extraño que conocio por mera casualidad o el nuevo miembro de la banda y tuvieron tiempo de conocerse._

 _Moa es una oveja muy entusiasta y por demás curiosa, siendo una investigadora de otro planeta, dentro de su campo de estudio estaba la reproduccion y la formacion de relaciones amorosas. debido que no se sentia atraia por nadie y sus amigas no tenian pareja aun, Esta era una buena oportunidad para analizar y ver los patrones de conducta de ambos sujetos, ademas, también quería ayudar y ver que resulta._

 _la unica que lucia un tanto incomoda era Cyan. no tanto por querer ayudar al pelirrojo a relacionarse mejor con su novio, sino, sentía que no estaba bien intentar forzar las cosas pero siendo tan tímida no podía expresar bien sus ideas y temía que sus palabras fueran malinterpretadas. pero tenia un consejo para Crow que tal vez le seria de utilidad, solo debía buscar la forma de explicarlo._

 _Ignorante de los deseos de las chicas, El ojicarmin viendo que no tenia opcion, tecleo el nombre de su novio asi como su alias de héroe. Fue una sorpresa para los 5 ver la innumerable cantidad de textos y fotos respecto al ciborg héroe._

 _Vestido con su ropa normal, fotos casuales en la calle o participando en los conciertos de la banda luciendo su indumentaria de rock mostrando su deseado abdomen._ _Incluso fotos donde salia con "Sweet mask" promocionando la canción que el odioso peliazul le pidió a Genos cantar con el._

 _-¿el es tu novio Crow?-la rubia de grandes coletas se sorprendió mucho. Era un joven alto, rubio y de buen cuerpo, su mirada fría atravesaba su corazón con fuerza tatuándose casi inmediatamente._ _Estaba sorprendida, una parte de su mente pensó que el pelirrojo saldría con alguien parecido a el: un loco descarriado. Pero no, era un chico mayor y por lo que veía era responsable (por su profesión) serio y por el brillo de sus ojos dorados, apasionado. El corazoncito de la bajista latió a mil por hora al imaginarse siendo rescatada por tal personaje pero su burbuja se rompió cuando recordó que andaba de novio con el pelirrojo presente._

 _Debe compartir el secreto para seducir chicos asi._

 _-que guapo es pyru-murmuro Moa claramente sonrojada e impresionada por el personaje en la pantalla. Esto le dio un tic en la oreja de Crow y no tomo muy bien el comentario._  
 _-¡aleja tus pezuñas de Genos!-se medio gira y amenaza a la chica con su puño claramente molesto._

 _No soportaba a las mujerzuelas que le coqueteaban a su novio. Que de por si, es muy popular entre ellas pero las dejaba pasar (a veces) puesto que el rubio nunca las veria de nuevo pero con las chicas Plasmagicas lo sintió diferente. No solo porque podria verle con mayor frecuencia sino tambien estando castigado, nada le garantizaba que alguna quisiera intentar quitarselo._

 _O simplemente es paranoico._

 _-n-no te preocupes Pyru-levanto las manos defensiva y nerviosa. No se esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera tan celoso y no lo culpaba. Nueva información para sus analisis._

 _-bien. Por lo que veo... el es un tipo serio y frio. Seguramente muy formal pero te aseguro que cuando se lo propone es muy romántico-dijo la rubia con un marcado sonrojo mientras intentaba reponerse. Hizo unos apuntes en su celular para no olvidar ningún detalle al respecto._

 _-e-estoy de acuerdo con Reentore.-logro volver en si la conejita y líder de las Plasmagicas. No se lo esperaba, creyo que Crow saldria con uno parecido a el en cuanto a caracter, por lo menos, mas responsable. Vaya que la vida da muchos giros._

 _-¿y bien? Si dejaron de babear ¿que chingados tengo que hacer?-el pelirrojo cruzo los brazos en su pecho claramente incomodo pero atento. "Lo hacia por amor" repetía esa frase como una mantra poderosa que le animaba a seguir. Volvió a ver la pantalla en donde posaba el magnifico heroe de forma tan natural que era irreal** su sonrisa aunque algo boba pero tierna, creció así como un tenue rosa pinto sus mejillas._

 _-"te quiero Crow..."-por estar recordando aquel momento tan valioso, el pelirrojo ignoraba las miradas picaras de 3 de las 4 integrantes de las Plasmagicas. Pero no duro mucho debido que emitieron unas risitas burlonas y volvió a su típico carácter arisco._

 _-ya se que puedes hacer para que Genos te quiera mas-la rubia bajista tomo la computadora del regazo del pelirrojo, tecleo unas cosas en la pantalla y sonrio satisfecha al encontrar algo adecuado que fortaleciera su hipótesis. Dio la vuelta hacia sus expectantes mostrando a un chico tímido y menudo de cabello oscuros, su mirada era dulce y tierna. De cierto modo recordaba a Cyan._

 _-debes ser un pasivo sumiso-_  
 _-¿pasivo... sumiso?-repitió el pelirrojo algo contrariado viendo la pantalla que exponia un tipo de apariencia frágil y tímida ¿Que no eran lo mismo?_ _El vocalista principal de la banda de chicos no se vio muy convencido al respecto y la perrita lo noto de inmediato._

 _-veras Crow. Tu eres un pasivo-terco y malhablado. Ademas de inmaduro y potencialmente idiota-Crow atino con gruñir molesto mas no le importo y siguio hablando._  
 _-quizá eso entretenga a tu pareja pero seguramente se fastidia tu actitud-Reentore hablo mientras cerraba más computadora._  
 _-no lo...-_  
 _-piénsalo, de seguro se llevaba mejor con Yaiba o Rom antes de que fueran novios-el ojicarmin se quedo callado para sorpresa de las chicas. Pensaron que empezaría a berrear obscenidades y las dejaría colgadas pero seguía ahí, quieto y callado. Lo que no sospechaban era que tocaron una fibra sensible en el menor de los chicos._

 _Crow sabia mejor que nadie que eso era verdad. Genos siempre tuvo mejor relación con el bajista y el baterista hasta el imbécil de Aion tenia mejores nexos que los 3 juntos por razones que el no sabia. Pero siempre le veia calmado al hablar con ellos hasta relajado pero con el muchas veces se tensaba o incluso verle suspirar cansado cuando parecía que el no se daría cuenta._

 _La loca de cabello largo y rubio tenia razón en eso. Su actitud y comportamiento fastidiaban al ciborg pero ahora que son pareja no lo_ _manifestaba abiertamente para no herirlo. Una opresión en su pecho se hizo presente al percatarse de lo idiota que fue al creer que habia algo en el que el héroe de escleróticas negras podría querer realmente_.

 _-yo... ¿que puedo hacer?-hablo resignado y prestando atención a las chicas._  
 _-pues dejando de ser tan molesto-_  
 _-eso no ayuda sabes ademas ¿cual es la puta diferencia entre un pasivo y sumiso? no es la misma fregadera-recrimino Crow confundido._  
 _-no seas tonto, un pasivo es quien recibe y el sumiso simplemente se parece poco a Cyan-el pelirrojo vio a la gatita de ojos verde esmeralda y como se ponia nerviosa de nuevo ante la mirada intensa y analítica del ojicarmin. Pero no entendia el punto, la chica si es timida y nerviosa ¿como se ganaría aun mas el cariño de Genos si se comportaba asi tal cual?_

 _-estee...-Cyan no sabia que decir. a ella no le importaba mucho la personalidad del pelirrojo, le gustaba como el es pero ¿como decirlo sin que se oyera mal o le causara problemas? y por lo que veia, el vocalista realmente deseaba una respuesta. Reentore intuyo que su amiga vocalista tenia problemas para hablar y decidio interferir por ella._

 _-espera ¿a que te refieres con "recibir"? ¿que se supone que voy a "recibir" de Genos?-eso dio click en el cerebro de Crow, volteo a ver a la supuesta experta ladeando la cabeza confundido._

 _-no entremos en detalles. primero, hay que cambiarte de ropa-la rubia hablo mientras se ponia de pie algo sonrojada, por supuesto que no le diría y para su buena suerte, un vitoreo alegre de la pelirrosa ovejita al ver su oportunidad rompiendo la tenue tension formada._

 _-tengo algo de ropa para este momento en mi maleta Pyru-la chica de cabello rosa en saltitos se dirigió a su maleta que estaba guardada en el closed y empezo a hurgar en ella hasta sacar un cambio de ropa masculina sin querer ganándose miradas extrañadas por todos los presentes en el cuarto._

- _¿ocurre algo pyru?-ladeo la cabeza confundida mientras mostraba el cambio de ropa para hombre que constaba de una camisa blanca con una camiseta verde con cuadros blancos y un pantalon sencillo en sus manos._

 _-¿porque carajos tienes ropa de hombre en tu maleta?-señalo el unico chico del cuarto olvidandose por completo de la pregunta que hizo hace rato. Sabia que la chica de pelo rosa y estrellas era peculiar pero esta ocasión se supero a si misma._  
 _-siempre hay que estar preparadas para todo Pyru-no preguntaría mas. no pudo evitar sudar frio al sentir peligro al notar las miradas cómplices de las chicas, una vez mas repitio en su cabeza que lo hacia por amor hacia el rubio heroico._

 _Durante los siguientes minutos pudo comprender aquella chica japonesa que salvo a su pais al renunciar a todo lo que se esperaba de ella por ser mujer. Al principio de la película, la estaban arreglando para lucir como toda novia respetable y pasar la evaluación por la casamentera._

 _Así se sintió en ese lapso._

 _Lo obligaron a bañarse con todo el kit de aseo personal completamente diferente al que usaba. El shampoo olía colonia de hombre muy sutil en vez de miel (que era su favorito) y el jabon paso a ser cremoso neutro en vez de leche y almendra. Se tardo mas de lo esperado porque se golpeo un costado del tórax debido que estúpidamente abrio la puerta con mas fuerza de la necesaria porque se había atorado con una pantufla de Moa al otro lado._  
 _Dolía horrores ese golpe*** pero era mejor aguantarse._

 _Tuvo que modificar su peinado y su vestido sujeto hasta obtener la aprobación de la rubia aparentemente experta en esos temas, lo obligo a quitarse todos los accesorios como guantes, sus pulseras, las hebillas y gargantilla negra se fueron, su apreciado color rojo se cambio por otra gama de colores que el no frecuentaba, a el no le gustaba el verde y menos de ese color pero era lo unico que tenian a la mano, eso o usar una pijama de vaquitas. Lo mas difícil fue los modales, por cada obscenidad que decía o si las llamaba "ganado" Chuchu no se media y le tiraba de su oreja peluda con poca amabilidad hasta corregir esa conducta por lo menos, limitarla._

 _Le enseñaron a como actuar cuando una mujer u hombre le coqueteara a su pareja. Antes agresividad brillaba su mirada y no se media la lengua en palabras poco amigables. Ahora debia quedarse callado y quieto, esperando a que la competencia terminara con su seduccion. Si de plano no lo soportaba, el era el que debia irse sin llevarse a Genos consigo._

 _Crow se las vio negras en esto ultimo pero se suponía que así se comportaban los chicos sumisos y tímidos, resoplo con frustración y acepto intentar aquello. Chuchu decidió guardar su amada Red Tomahawk por seguridad de las futuras chicas o chicos que se le acercara a rubio._

 _Si estaba molesto, triste o excesivamente feliz estaba prohibido recluirlo. ¿como iba a demostrarle a su héroe que estaba feliz de verle? simple, sonreír dulcemente y tomar su mano tiernamente. eso era pura mierda, el queria mostrar lo jodidamente feliz que es en verle. apenas dijo esto Chuchu le estiro la oreja._

 _para su suerte, su curso intensivo de como ser sumiso se vio interrumpido por Rom que le aviso que Genos pasaria a verle junto a una doctora para que le revisara. Esto le causo calidez en su corazon al ver que Genos se preocupaba por el. Las chicas arrullaron la vista enternecidas al escuchar dicho comentario. Crow fue a su habitacion para terminar de alistarse y repasar sus lecciones frente al espejo mientras se peinaba. Sentia que lo iba estropear con solo ver al rubio frente a el._

 _Aun asi..._

Vio su reflejo, toco el espejo sintiendose raro y estaba a punto de preguntarse si en verdad era correcto hacer aquello cuando unos leves golpes a su puerta llamaron su atencion.

-¿quien?-dejo el espejo y se dirigio atender la puerta, puesto la habia dejado con llave para que no lo interrumpieran.  
-Cyan, etto ya llegaron las visitas-la peliazul naval jugueteaba con su vestido gotico con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se había ofrecido a ir a buscarle para tener su oportunidad de darle ese pequeño consejo a Crow.

Los ojos del pelirrojo se iluminaron ante el recado y estaba a punto de irse corriendo por el pasillo a recibirle cuando Cyan le agarra de la manga de la camisa.

-yo... ¿puedo darte un consejo?-  
-¿emm tengo que lucir mas... adorable?-le costo decir lo ultimo, una palabra completamente fuera de su vocabulario usual, esto le causo algo de gracia a la gatita. Hizo ademan con la cabeza de negacion y miro a la cara al pelirrojo.

-no... si ves que... tu novio quiere... be-be...-hablar de amor no se le da muy bien y siendo algo ironico porque ella compone sus canciones a base de eso.  
-¡dilo con una chingada!-por suerte la coneja no estaba cerca.  
-cuando te quiera besar, niégate y dale un beso en la mejilla-hablo lo mas rapido que pudo cerrando los ojos nerviosa. El pelirrojo ladeo la cabeza confundido. ¿Eso de que le ayudaría?

-según mi mamá, lo hace para picarle el orgullo a mi papá. Asi... el se esfuerza mas para ganárselo -Crow entendió finalmente a lo que se refería, su madre solia hacer lo mismo que con su padre pero con su comida favorita. ¿Pero eso seria valido entre dos hombres? Cuando iba a contestarle escucho la voz de Yaiba venir de la sala.

-Genos bienvenido nuevamente. Doctora-el pelirrojo volvió a ponerse en marcha dirigiéndose a la sala. Antes de hacerse notar, vio como el resto de las Plasmagicas veían estúpidamente a su querido novio mientras estaban sentadas en el sofa. Aion veía por la ventana como siempre lo hacía cuando se sentía de mas dramatico. Yaiba y Rom conversaban con el ciborg animados y este ultimo no se veia incomodo o lo mas que podia leer en su rostro. Esto le dio un pequeño vuelco al corazón de Crow al reconfirmar lo pensado anteriormente pero el siendo tan osado, era el momento de poner a prueba lo aprendido. tomo aire y se le acerco a Genos de forma tranquila y con una sonrisa pequeña.

-Genos...-todos se quedaron asombrados por el cambio de vestuario en el pelirrojo menos las chicas. la doctora porque no lo conocia del todo, quien le parecía un chico muy mono y la banda femenina analizaba los resultados de su pequeño e intensivo entrenamiento de "como ser un buen pasivo-sumiso".

-bienvenido Genos, me alegro de verte-el pelirrojo emitio la sonrisa mas tierna y linda que podía emitir acompañado de un suave sonrojo.  
-!a su pinche madre!- todos los chicos se quedaron fritos al ver aquello. pensaron que venia la apocalipsis o el fin del mundo. Rom incluso le tomo la temperatura tocándole su frente claramente preocupado, gracias al cielo Genos trajo una doctora a revisarlo.

 _-¡es... tan natural!_ -la rubia de grandes coletas empezó a tomar fotos a diestra y siniestra con una marcara cara de sorpresa.  
-Crow...-el rubio miro extrañado al pelirrojo que le miraba completamente tranquilo y no se echara en sus brazos. se sintió extrañado ser recibido así, tan formal (por tratar de describirlo de alguna forma). cuando el menor le veia llegar, no media su aprecio por el, demostrándolo de forma ruidosa y jovial.  
-¿sí?-el ojicarmin miro directamente a los ojos del ciborg pero este no tuvo el valor de preguntar el porque de su comportamiento. por simples conjeturas opto que perdio una apuesta con alguno de los chicos y debia actuar asi por un rato.

por alguna razon, se sintio incomodo ante esto.

-ella es la doctora Nohemi. es la novia de mi maestro y solicite sus servicios para que te valore-explico el rubio mientras presentaba a la pelirroja de pecas discretas y ropa que delataba su profesión.  
-no debiste molestarte Genos, estoy bien-el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia leve claramente agradecido y feliz. las chicas no se lo podían creer, el pelirrojo realmente había hecho caso a todas sus lecciones y lo mejor era que salia tan fluido que parecía la personalidad de Crow es asi.

-no es molestia chico, además tu novio se preocupa por ti-esto le dio un vuelto de dicha a su tierno corazon.  
-toma asiento para revisarte mejor-indico la amable mujer. el pelirrojo opto por sentarse en una silla de la mesa y esperar pacientemente que la mujer sacara sus instrumentos de su maleta. Genos se mantuvo inmovil vigilando a la mujer que no realizara nada sospechoso con su novio. el rubio se sorprendio el mismo ante el gesto de posesividad en el, sacudio su cabeza ante esto, es una doctora y no haria nada indebido ante tantos testigos y el pelirrojo con lo escandaloso que es, se lo haria saber de inmediato. Prefirió hacer caso omiso de aquella emocion y prestar atencion a la consulta medica.

-muy bien, ¿cual es tu nombre chico?-

-Crow-hablo el menor calma.

-antes de examinarte, necesito hacerte unas preguntas para ver si no hay algun riesgo aparente ¿esta bien?-  
-si-  
-¿Que edad tienes?-  
-16-  
-¿a que te dedicas?-  
-soy vocalista y guitarrista con los ShingancrimsonZ-respondio de forma neutra y calmada, cada vez extrañando mas a Genos.  
-¿a si? interesante profesión. ¿has estado comiendo bien en los ultimos dia? ¿tienes tus vacunas completas?-  
-la verdad es que mejore mi alimentacion y hasta donde yo recuerde, no me faltan vacunas-hizo memoria el pelirrojo mientras se rascaba la mejilla. la entrevista duro unos minutos mas, Crow respondía de forma respetuosa y calmada a las preguntas de la doctora, generalmente a esas alturas, el pelirrojo ya estaria fastidiado y aburrido por tanta pregunta, algo irónico porque al menor le gustaba que le prestaran atencion. aunque estaba satisfecho de conocer el historial de salud del pelirrojo. Genos no podia evitar sentirse mas extrañado respecto a Crow ¿que estaba pasando con el? este chico era tranquilo y sumiso, mas de una vez, hizo un escaneo discreto hacia su persona para asegurarse que era su pareja y no un kanji o algo haciéndose pasar por él. reforzando mas su teoria que el vocalista principal de la banda perdio una apuesta y lo obligaron a actuar asi. ante esto, se permitio relajarse aunque seguía la espina de sentirse extraño ante el nuevo Crow.

Crow por su parte, no sabia que pensar. noto que su héroe le vio extrañado cuando empezó a comportarse segun las instrucciones dadas. el rubio no se veía incomodo pero tampoco conforme con su nueva personalidad hasta que vio un gesto de alivio de su parte. tanto tiempo observándolo en silencio, que ya conocía la mayoría de las muecas del mayor aunque su rostro no revelara mucho. sintio un pinchazo de dolor al ver que el mayor se sentia comodo con su nuevo caracter.

-bien, es hora de examinarte. ¿podrias quitarte la camisa?-los ojos brillaron de color oro, amenazantes ante la orden de la mujer. esto llamo la atencion de las Plasmagicas y de los propios ShigancrimsonZ. las chicas estaban fascinadas tomando fotos del momento aunque tenian algo de miedo, ahora entendian mejor las advertencias de los chicos cuando les dijeron que el rubio cibernético es peligroso, los chicos estaban sorprendidos, no esperaban que Genos fuera tan... celoso. les causo un poco de gracia pero tambien preocupacion, despues de todo, no querian una masacre aqui. ese dia realmente estaba loco o era el dia inverso.

¿un Crow tranquilo y sumiso?

¿Genos posesivo y expresivo (a su modo)?

¿que seguia ahora?

el pelirrojo ignorante de todo el embrollo que estaba causando, se retiro la camisa verde dejándola en una silla cercana a su lugar y se dejo la blanca, por su puesto que no iba a exponer su cuerpo ante un montón de gente y el propio Genos, aunque no tiene mucho que mostrar, es flacucho y si tenia algo de musculatura era por la gimnasia que su madre le obligo a asistir de pequeño****. la doctora dio su aprobación y empezó a auscultarlo de poco a poco con apoyo del estetoscopio, dando instrucciones precisas de que hacer, todo iba bien hasta que la mujer pelirroja toca con su instrumento de trabajo la zona adolorida del torax haciendo que el pelirrojo emita un chillido de dolor.

-¡puta madre!-

olvidándose que la mujer es la novia de su honorable maestro, Genos entro en modo de batalla activando sus cañones y apuntando hacia ella mientras esta de espaldas. las investigadoras mujeres junto a los chicos adictos al rojo emitieron un gritillo de miedo al ver esta acción.

-¿pasa algo?-la mujer ignorante de que su vida corria peligro, se preocupo por la exclamación de dolor del menor.  
-estoy bien, hace rato me pegue con el picaporte del baño-se acaricio la zona adolorida con suavidad y haciendo una mueca.  
-¿un picaporte? ¿que clase de persona se golpea con un picaporte?-se le escapo a la doctora decir.  
-¡que chingados le importa a usted!... disculpe... duele bastante-miro a otro lado apenado ante su desliz. miro a otro lado con tal de no ver el rostro de Genos.  
-esta bien, mis disculpas por mi indiscreción-

a esas alturas, Genos ya no estaba apuntando a la mujer de bata blanca con su cañon. otra cosa ocupo su mente con velocidad de vértigo. reconoció el sitio donde le dolía al menor. ese fue un punto de apoyo para el cuando abrazo al pelirrojo cuando estaban en las escaleras. lo habia lastimado una vez mas y Crow no habia dicho ni una palabra. su Core emitió pulsaciones dolorosas intentando consolarse, su mente buscaba pretextos y creer en el asunto del picaporte pero era inutil.

para comprobarse lo contrario, se acerco al pelirrojo y cuando estaba a pocos centimentros de tocarle el cabello, se detiene al llegar a su memoria el eco del dolor del menor, contra su voluntad. baja la mano lentamente y vuelve a su lugar despacio. el daño ya estaba hecho hacia sí mismo.

¿en que pensaba que el; siendo un arma; puede ser gentil?  
se prometió no volver a tocarle, no toleraría lastimarle una vez más.

-te dejare algo para el dolor, no te preocupes Crow-la doctora dejo de examinarle al comprobar que no habia rastro de una posible neumonitis o broncoespasmo causado por el frio, volvió a la mesa y tomo su recetario para prescribir los medicamentos pertinentes. Crow afirmo levemente y de paso vio de reojo al héroe, acción que le descorazono.  
el gesto decepcionado del mayor le causo pesar. era verdad, a Genos le molestaba su comportamiento majadero y gritón. si ese era el caso, se esforzaría en tratar de comportarse lo mas tranquilo que pudiera, lo haría porque quería a Genos y quería verlo feliz a su lado, pero...

si era asi, ¿por qué le dolia tanto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la semana de castigo fue una tortura para los amantes.

su relación no se vio afectada por la separación y la falta de comunicación, al contrario. el rubio de ojos dorados y escleróticas negras le visitaba con regularidad, por lo menos 30 minutos después de que Genos terminara sus pendientes con su maestro. el rubio descubrió un hueco en el castigo del pelirrojo, el menor no podia salir de su hogar pero nada decia que el no podia ir a verle un rato.

Genos lo hacia mas que nada para ver como se encontraba de salud el menor y mantener vigilada a la gatita de vestido gótico, no se fiaba de ella y menos de sus amigas que al parecer tenian una especie de fijacion hacia su persona, mas de una vez las pillo tomandole fotos y murmurando cosas sin mucho sentido para el. dejandolas de lado, se entretenían platicando de cosas simples o leyendo una revista de musica, incluso jugaban con sus cartas de duelo de Kanjis, después de todo, aun estaba su acuerdo de no mostrarse cariñosos frente a otras personas cercanas a ellos.

ahí es donde entraba el detalle, la espina negra que se incrustaba en sus pechos haciéndoles sufrir.

ahora Crow se sentía libre cuando no estaba el heroe clase S con el, cuando antes, el menor podía ser el mismo a su lado. aprovechando su propio castigo para darse el lujo de sacar a relucir su ser pero cuando estaba junto a su pareja, se volvia un tormento. volverse tan timido y sumiso, no abrazarle cuando le veia, tampoco reir a todo pulmon, gritar cuando le diera en gana. debía actuar como una autentica muñeca perfecta frente a su novio. Crow se sentía cada vez mas frustrado y muchas veces golpeo la pared en el silencio de su cuarto al ver como Genos estaba mas cómodo con ese nuevo el, le costaba horrores no revelarse y gritar que no estaba bien sentirse asi pero quería mas a Genos y queria verle feliz.

no era justo.

Genos también se las veía negras. hacia lo humanamente posible para no abrazar o besar a su novio porque temía a lastimarlo por su fuerza. muchas veces quizo mandar todo al diablo y tenerle en sus brazos pero el eco del dolor y sus expresiones pertenecientes al vocalista permanecían frescas en su memoria. quería tocarle, quería acariciar esas peludas orejas pero debia aguantarse como buen masoquista.

antes de regresar a casa, debía salir a ser héroe para desahogar la rabia y frustración de reprimir sus deseos. dichas acciones, le aumentaron popularidad (para su desgracia) y asi tambien su posición top entre los clase S. ¿pero de que le ayudaba eso? su maestro le miro frustrado y el quedaba con ese sentimiento de amargura al ver como este podia tocar a Nohemi con tanta facilidad.

pero no era todo, le confundía la personalidad de Crow. antes era expresivo y desinhibido ahora... era como una versión perfecta de una persona de alta sociedad. sus modales refinados, sus palabras suaves, todo eso era bueno pero algo le incomodaba. le agradaba la calma y mantener el control pero quizá se había acostumbrado a las majaderías que el menor expresaba, ya lo consideraba normal, pero no explicaba el sentimiento de traición en su pecho _._

haciéndole pensar ¿y si su comportamiento agresivo solo era una fachada y realmente el es asi? se habia fijado en una mentira, ¿que mas seria mentira en el menor? temia darse esa respuesta.

cuando finalmente se levanto el castigo de Crow, las Plasmagicas aprovecharon la ocasión para darle a Crow una prueba de fuego.

...

-¿boletos para el cine?-el pelirrojo estaba sentado en la sala en compañía de las chicas en una fresca mañana en la primera semana de diciembre. afortunadamente; segun el punto de vista; Rom, Yaiba y Aion fueron a comprar alimentos dejando a merced de estas al vocalista pelirrojo.

-asi es. esta ocasion podras realmente a prueba tus esfuerzos y lo aprendido-la conejita de largas orejas usaba un pantalon de vestir negro acompañado con un abrigo afelpado purpura con rojo. lucia entusiasta ante los avances de su experimento con Crow, nunca se imagino que la relacion de estos ser volveria tan perfecta sin saber lo mucho que sufrian ambos protagonistas.

-asi es Pyru, tomalo tambien como una disculpa por los malos entendidos Pyru-se disculpo la ovejita de cabello rosa, vestía un vestido largo y abrigado con mangas color rosa pastel y detalles azules. Moa sin querer metía la pata acercándose de mas al ciborg al querer saber mas del ciborg y su tecnología, después de todo, no era muy comun encontrar esa clase de ciencia en su planeta y como medida para acercarse, uso el pretexto de saber cocinar Kanjis. esto no lo tomo muy bien el pelirrojo y mas de una vez la chica baterista salia corriendo por el departamento mientras el pelirrojo blandía su guitarra o cualquier cosa que encontrara.

las chicas descubrieron mas cosas del ciborg en sus cortas visitas. el rubio de escleroticas negras no solo era serio y algo frio tambien tenia una personalidad extremadamente fuerte pero eso no se notaba mucho cuando estaba con el pelirrojo, de hecho, se volvia un poco mas amable. Tenia talento para cocinar y segun los chicos carmesi, poseia una voz prodigiosa que encantaba a quien escuchara. para su pena, nunca lo escucharon cantar.

-jodete-gruño el pelirrojo, aun le guardaba rencor por atreverse a tocar a su heroe con el pretexto de analizarlo.

-ahora Crow que eres libre, vayan a ver la película mas esperada del año-animo la perrita con ojos brillantes mientras señalaba el par de boletos en las manos el pelirrojo. la chica usaba un suéter blanco con un bordado de un copo de nieve y pantalón color amarillo, los listones de sus coletas pasaron de ser amarillos por rojos para la celebración de la temporada. Crow miro los boletos con curiosidad, eran de color azul con amarillo con letras negras que decían "Falsa Reina" a las 19 horas de ese día.

-¿"Reina Falsa"? ni puta idea que existía esa película- murmuro para el mismo.

-es porque es nueva genio-replico Reentore.

-aarg cierra la boca, me refiero que no existían propagadas o esas mierdas, ¿como puede ser la mas esperada del año? en fin no importa-el pelirrojo guardo los boletos en el pantalón de su pijama y se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría ahora. en el momento que saliera con Genos usando su nueva personalidad seria su condena para el resto del tiempo que salieran juntos en citas o mandados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

* esto es parte cierto. en ninguna de las imagenes (del manga o anime) Genos sonrie para una foto. lo demas, me base en mi abuelita que no es muy fotogenica y no suele sonreir mucho en las fotos o no sabe como hacerlo, asi que cuando la vemos muy feliz, aprovechamos.

** osea, el mendigo de Genos siempre sale posando no importa si esta siendo heroe o nomas esta ahi parado.

*** un golpe en las costillas o una contractura muscular en estas son una sentencia de muerte. duele con ganas y querer estar muerto por ello xD.

**** tenia que darle algo de gracia a Crow. sus amigos estan todos... "muy trabajados" y el nomas no. así que recordé que los gimnastas tienen un cuerpo atlético pero muy flexible, ademas de que las chicas son más menudas (según lo que estado analizando) ademas tengo un propósito para esta habilidad de Crow, que verán en el siguiente capitulo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

aaaah que lindo capitulo ¿no? jjejeje adoro estos tierno idiotas. bien les debo una explicacion. voy a agregar muy levemente el tema de la homofobia por la sencilla razón de que no todo es perfecto. en la mayoría de los ficks que leo, es Saitama quien lo demuestra rechazando a Genos al inicio o de plano no se ve. el mundo no es perfecto chicos/chicas y me gusta agregarle un poco de realidad a lo que escribo.

ademas, dicen que el amor que crece en la oscuridad del mundo es el mejor brilla. después de todo, todos pueden amarte en felicidad pero muy pocos lo hacen en tiempos de dolor.

dejen Reviews con mucho amor y nos vemos a la siguiente mortales :D


	9. Razones (3 parte)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la escasa luz del laboratorio del Doctor Kuseno causaba en el científico pequeños laxos de reflexión cuando no estaba investigando o simplemente estaba sentado bebiendo café. en contra de todo pronostico, Genos también tenia sus momentos de meditación y ese día no era la excepción. Genos reposaba en la camilla de observación mientras miraba sus manos metálicas con peculiar interés.

Cada uno de sus dedos llenos de engranes y cables. Multifuncionales, hasta poseía un pelapapas integrado*, sensores capaces de detectar hasta los mas finos cambios de temperatura y vibraciones, Lo suficientemente poderosos para golpear con furia pero a la vez lastimar a quien no lo merecía.

Bajo las manos lentamente sintiéndose peor consigo mismo.

-" _es normal que no sepas..._ "-las palabras de Saitama le hacían eco en su mente como fiel recordatorio de lo que no era capaz. En sus adentros admitía que Se había vuelto una especie de adicto a tocar a Crow, especialmente sus orejas.

le desesperaba no tocarle como al principio, con libertad y recibir esas pequeñas descargas eléctricas que le estimulaban el cerebro pero al recordar el gesto doloroso del menor le inhibía, pero no era todo, el cambio de personalidad del vocalista le desconcertó mucho, de un momento a otro dejo de ser ruidoso a callado. ¿que estaba sucediendo? todo es muy confuso y le causaba jaqueca así como un leve sobrecalentamiento en sus sistemas.

-¿pasa algo hijo?-la amable voz del científico lo regreso a la realidad.

-Doctor-el mayor de los dos, se le acerco con una sonrisa amena, empezó a desconectar cables y sensores del cuerpo del rubio.

-te veo pensativo desde hace rato ¿que te acompleja?-acaricio con cariño sus cabellos rubios y suaves como un padre excéntrico consolando a su peculiar hijo.

Genos dudo en contárselo pero requería consejo de algún lado ante la ausencia de su maestro, debido que este ultimo salió en una cita con su novia y el ciborg aprovecho para salir a su mantenimiento mensual aunque en realidad era una excusa para evitar acercarse al pelirrojo.

-yo... soy demasiado fuerte para Crow-el anciano le miro sin entender a lo que se refería el muchacho héroe.

-he olvidado sentir y como moderar mi fuerza para tocar sin causar daño provocando que la ultima ocasión que estuve con Crow, le lastime la oreja y parte de las costillas a causa de mi fuerza. desde entonces me he prohibido determinantemente a tocarle. Tengo la teoría que desde antes lo he estado lastimando pero Crow no lo manifestaba hasta ahora Y se refleja porque actúa diferente... es reservado, demasiado. me agrada su cambio pero... me es extraño-termino de relatar el rubio mientras se sentaba en la camilla y suspiraba apesadumbrado.  
¿ahora que haría? Tarde o temprano el pelirrojo preguntaría y a pesar que lo hacia para protegerlo, dudaba que el menor lo quisiera comprender.

-¿que es lo que te gusta de Crow?-esa pregunta llamo la atención del héroe y voltea a ver al adulto de extraño peinado.

-¿gustar? Explíquese-  
-si Genos, ¿Que te gusta de Crow? ¿que te hace querer volver a estar con el? se que le quieres y no dudo de tus sentimientos pero ¿porque le quieres?-esto hizo pensar al rubio. al principio solo era reciproco porque sus sentimientos llegaron a ser iguales pero aun había una diferencia. el menor de ojos carmín tenia sus razones para quererle pero ¿y el? ¿que tenia el pelirrojo para que el fuera a buscarle día tras día? Se conocía lo suficiente para decir que no lo causaba el peso de la responsabilidad de tener una pareja. Sabia que el mitad erizo era mal hablado y grosero, un genio en la música pero irritante como ninguno, amable a su modo e impulsivo pero... encantador. Esto ultimo hizo que Genos enrojeciera sus pómulos levemente. Era la primera vez que analizaba al chico vocalista de los ShingancrimnsonZ dándose cuenta de lo sincero que fue en sus adentros. Gesto que no se pudo ocultar a un hombre de tantos años y experiencia.

-sea cual sea tus razones para querer al chico, deben ser únicas, después de todo, eres un joven con carácter fuerte y apasionado, cualquier cosa no es de tu rápido interés. Pero regresando al tema, sospecho que la razón de que el muchacho haya cambiado fue porque busca llamar tu atención-el anciano termino de desconectar al héroe y acomodo cada cable en su lugar. Genos aprovecho para bajar de la camilla y analizar lo dicho por el hombre que era casi su segundo padre.

-¿mi atención?-

-eso pienso, quizá desde que dejaste de tocarlo, el chico pensó que ya no te es agradable y tiene la culpa-termino de conectar algunos cables hacia la computadora principal y sacudió sus manos satisfecho y retirando polvo que se pego en su piel.

-¡pero el no hizo nada!-defendió el rubio. Ante todo la justicia, el héroe clase S no le gusto para nada aquella suposición.

-¿y se lo hiciste saber?-esto dejo mudo al rubio. Como nunca se detenían a hablar de sus temores y pensamientos, no se molesto en decirlo. Quizá desde hace rato el menor quería hablar con el pero no hubo buena oportunidad por las visitas de aquellas mujeres y la ausencia de privacidad. Entonces, tal como un interruptor haciendo clic en su mente. Recordo el texto de la psicóloga que habían leído a inicios de su relación.

-《la comunicación es la clave y la principal falla de las parejas》-recito en voz baja pero lo suficientemente audible para que el científico le escuchara.

-así es hijo. deberías resolver eso lo mas pronto posible antes de que se complique-como un indicio del destino, el celular del rubio empezó a sonar dando por entender que había llegado un mensaje. el rubio tomo el aparato y reviso dicho recado. para su sorpresa, pertenecía a Crow.

-" _buenos Días Genos. me preguntaba si podríamos ir al cine para festejar que mi castigo termino_ "-el rubio volvió a ponerse incomodo, era extraño incluso en mensajes ver tanta formalidad provenir del menor. el rubio no demoro en contestar y enviarle. intentaría resistir lo mejor que podía sobre no tocar al pelirrojo durante su cita pero no sabia que le cansaría mas, el no tocar a Crow o su nuevo comportamiento que lo confundía. esto no paso de ser percibido por el mayor de la habitación al ver la incomodidad de Genos ante sus predicamentos. su mente estaba tan turbia de pensamientos confusos que había olvidado que el podía ayudarle, suspiro algo divertido ante la ironía y decidió ayudar a su hijo.

-antes de que te vayas hijo, puedo ajustar tus niveles de sensibilidad. así tendrás mayor cuidado y percepción de tu tacto.-esto fue como un coro celestial para el rubio. incluso el brillo de sus ojos dorados incremento animado. podría volver a tocar a Crow sin el temor de lastimarle por su rudeza.

-eso seria perfecto doctor Kuseno, hágalo - era un tono exigente pero ameno que el cientifico decidio ignorar. Vio como Genos dejo el celular en el escritorio nuevamente y volvió acostarse en la camilla. el científico sonrió ante el cambio de actitud del héroe clase S ante una solución a su problema.

.-.-.-.-.-

-¿será lo correcto?-hizo una pregunta al aire sin esperar respuesta. Crow se miraba al espejo de cuerpo completo que yacía en su cuarto. No era... bueno, si es vanidoso pero el no poseía un espejo de cuerpo completo de un tal Luis XV, el cual pertenecía a Aion, mismo que cuidaba con esmero como si fuera su Holy Ark.

Se miraba sin verse en el reflejo, intentaba reconocerse pero no podía. Ya estaba vestido con su nuevo look y futuro estilo de vida para sus citas. Costaba de una sudadera holgada color blanco con detalles azules y pantalones blancos levemente ceñidos, sus tenis eran igual de blancos como la nieve. En su cuello no había mas adorno que una bufanda de gran proporción color beige que combinaba maravillosamente con su indumentaria.

La única cosa que esta en su mente era que se sentía atrapado. Estaba jodidamente atrapado en un cuerpo que no le pertenecía, ese chico frente al espejo no era el, es un extraño que tenia manía por el blanco.

Crow prefería por mucho el negro y el carmín como sus cabellos y ojos, lo único que tenia en común con el extraño frente a el. Las Plasmagicas querían teñírselo de color ámbar o celeste pero no lo permitió, le orgullecía su hermosa cabellera y antes muerto que le hicieran algo más.

-Genos...-susurro despacio mientras dejaba caer su mano que tocaba el espejo. Le quería tanto que estaba cambiando por el aunque le doliera inmensamente. Antes de continuar con sus cavilaciones sobre sus existencia, unos golpes llamaron su atención y giro su vista hacia la puerta.

-puedo pasar-aquella voz tímida y gentil reconoció de forma inmediata pero la dueña de esta no espero que le diera permiso de entrar. Cyan paso al cuarto sin antes asegurarse que no hubiera nadie cerca, se sorprendió al ver tan cambiado al pelirrojo.

-¿Crow?-pestañeo confundida la chica mientras le examinaba casi indiscretamente.  
-si soy yo Cyan, no chinges-el pelirrojo cruzo los brazos en su pecho algo molesto por aquella pregunta.

-perdona pero... no pareces tu-  
-¡lo se, puta madre, lo se! ¡odio este color asquerosamente puro y que fácilmente se ensucia! Odio este color...-el pelirrojo explota mientras aleteaba los brazos exasperado y se dejaba caer al piso derrotado y suspirando con pesar. Se abrazo a si mismo pegando sus rodillas al pecho cual niño pequeño.  
La gatita vocalista espero que Crow terminara de gritar pero no ocurrió. Realmente debe estar muy mal para no hacer eso. Despacio se acerco al voluble chico y se sentó a su lado en silencio.  
Duraron unos minutos en silencio cada quien en su mundo. Crow suspiraba de vez en cuando tratando de volver en si y al mismo tiempo sintiéndose raro. El no tomaba 5 minutos para respirar y relajarse, el gritaba y explotaba hasta cansarse.

-sabes... me gustaba tu estilo de antes-menciono al aire la chica de ojos esmeralda tratando de iniciar una conversación, sacándole de su mente y sus redes de duda y enojo.  
-igual yo... pero a Genos no-susurro triste el pelirrojo y se puso a jugar con una pluma color café distraídamente. Preguntándose de donde había salido hasta que le llego a la memoria que venían de una almohada pluma de ganso de Aion.

-si Genos realmente te quisiera no te pediría que cambiaras, al contrario te ayudaría a ser mejor siendo tu-dijo la chica guitarrista con voz suave, eligiendo con cuidado cada palabra para evitar alguna mala interpretación.  
-pero viste lo feliz que es tratarme así-el pelirrojo de blanco miro la cama molesto y arrojo la plumita con fuerza.

Imagino su vida de ahi en adelante.

En sus conciertos tendria que vestir así de cursi, no podría explanarse en el canto como siempre, ahora tendría que buscar otro estilo, por lo tanto el enfoque de la banda cambiaría. En la calle tendría que ser callado y retacado, nada de malas palabras y gritos. Esperaría ir de mano con Genos, puesto que había perdido el privilegio de "adelantarse" y debia esperar a que el rubio tomara la iniciativa, ya no saldría a buscarlo por las tardes.

Que jodida vida le esperaba.

-¿que hay de ti? ¿tu eres feliz? De seguir así, tu cariño por el se volverá odio y... eso es mas triste-termino de explicar la gatita entreteniéndose en acomodar su falda color perla. El vocalista de ojos carmín pestañeo ante esa revelación completamente sorprendido. Su mente empezó a analizar la nueva información recibida con algo de temor.

¿su cariño se podría volver odio? ¿era posible aquello? Eso no se lo espero. Si era posible, No quería que ocurriera. se imagino a si mismo en unos meses amargado y enojado con el ciborg al punto de ser frio con el ante la restricción de su verdadera cara hasta que el rubio héroe terminara con el y lo mandara al diablo, seguramente mas molesto e irritado que ahora por esa actitud futura.

No podía permitirlo.

Antes de que el pelirrojo hablara, el sonido de llamada proveniente de su celular se hizo presente. El pelirrojo entro en su papel de sumiso al reconocer el numero que le llamaba. Armándose de valor contesto.

-buenas tardes Genos ¿se te ofrece algo?-su suave y tranquila voz sonó tan creíble que parecía que no tuvo un exabrupto hace poco.  
-" _buenas tardes Crow estoy afuera"_ -  
-voy enseguida-colgó la llamada y suspiro aferrándose al valor que tenia en su pecho. Se puso de pie, sacudió sus prendas inmediatamente y se dirigió a la salida con algo de temor pero determinado a lo que iba a hacer.

Cyan suspiro triste, esperaba que sus palabras fueran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacer cambiar de parecer al chico de ojos carmín, para su pena no fue así. Miro su falda con decepción hacia consigo mismo. De haber sido mas valiente hubiera evitado que todo eso pasara.

-Cyan-  
-si-la gatita vocalista levanto la mirada respondiendo al llamado de su única compañía en ese cuarto.  
-g-gracias-murmuro sin verla el orgulloso chico y salió del cuarto rápidamente. La ojiesmeralda sonrió animada y con la esperanza floreciendo en su pecho, talvez sus palabras si habían hecho efecto.  
Solo pedía al cielo que todo terminara para bien.

El pelirrojo emprendió su salida pidiéndole a quien sea que estuviese allá arriba, al "great King", quien sea, que le ayudara en esa cita pero por andar de distraído, choco contra algo, mejor dicho alguien que venia a su dirección por vía contraria.

-joder eso dolió-para su suerte no trastrabillo y cayo patéticamente al piso.  
-sigues con ese sendero de falsedad Crow-el ojicarmin de ropaje blanco sale de su letargo doloroso y enfrenta a Yaiba quien le miraba molesto de cierto modo.

Fue a buscar a mas joven de la banda al notar que este tardaba demasiado en salir. siendo quien Recibió a Genos en la entrada, fue buen anfitrión, le ofreció entrar y buscarle por su cuenta pero el rubio cibernético desistió y el se encomendó la tarea de buscarle.

de paso, dejarle bien claro lo que pensaba sobre su nueva actitud. Desde hace tiempo quería decírselo pero al ver a las chicas riéndose tímidamente creyendo que no las veían, pensó que el pelirrojo perdió una apuesta y duraría toda su semana de castigo hasta que alcanzo a oír a Moa en su habitación cuando pasaba por ahí sobre la realidad. Fue tremendamente ofensivo para el.

El pelirrojo no estaba hecho para esos modos y solo lo estaban encadenando ademas Sentía que Crow estafaba a Genos con esa mascara y eso le molestaba profundamente. Después de todo, como buen seguidor de las artes del bushido, tenia principios como la honestidad y la sencillez además sus sentimientos por el mayor aun no estaban 100% superados.

-¿porque insistes en fingir quien eres en realidad? Eso solo traerá desgracia además de ofender a todo nuestro estilo de vida, nuestras enseñanzas y a ti mismo-señalo el rubio bicolor mientras le señalaba su cuerpo. Crow se molesto por el señalamiento pero antes de responderle como siempre lo hace, noto en los ojos de Yaiba una intensa decepción hacia su persona. Entendió el porque el rubio de ojos ámbar le reñía, el también se sentiría así de molesto si alguno de sus camaradas engañara a Genos como el lo estaba haciendo.

-no te preocupes-Yaiba se shockeo ante la respuesta tranquila del pelirrojo. El vocalista se alejo a pasos lentos pero seguros a través del pasillo hasta la sala, dijo con seguridad y la misma sonrisa confiada que le caracterizaba.

-hoy todo termina-levanto el pulgar muy seguro o lo mas que podía estar. El portador de la Ryukensen se relajo lentamente y correspondió a su sonrisa de forma elegante.

Tomando sus cosas esenciales como el celular (debidamente cargado) dinero extra y los boletos del cine, Crow continuo con su trayecto aferrándose a toda su fuerza de voluntad para seguir con su cita y su plan.

Se trazo una estrategia sencilla para decirle a Genos la verdad mientras caminaba hacia la salida. Durante su cita, Dejaría que el ciborg se relajara lo suficiente, preferiblemente en el cine ya mas calmados y le diría lo que pasaba, que el opto esa personalidad timida para gustarle más y sobre todo darle un motivo para quererle pero no podía Cargar con el peso del posible rencor hacia su persona por no ser libre. Nunca volvería a ser sumiso y no lo seria por nadie. Seria el mismo loco malhablado del que todo mundo se queja pero seria feliz.

Ya dejaria que Genos decidiera que hacer.

Solo deseaba que no dolieria tanto.

Dejo de apretar el pomo de la puerta con fuerza y decidió enfrentar su destino. Salio al pasillo del complejo departamental y apenas iba a saludar a su novio elegantemente cuando un par de manos metálicas lo tomaron de sus brazos y lo prensaron contra un pecho del mismo material con la diferencia que emitía calidez que era relajante.  
El pelirrojo se quedo paralizado ante el inesperado abrazo de su novio, hace tanto que no estaban así de íntimos debido a su castigo y como nunca estaban solos, realmente extraño que este le tocara de forma cariñosa.

Sin evitarlo, olvida todo lo que iba a hacer y se acomoda en ese calor y suspira dejándose llevar en un suave sopor.

su sonrisa crece cuando siente un par de dedos enredarse en su cabello alborotándole un poco, con la pura intensión de darle mimos ahí. no sabia que extraño tanto esas caricias tan amables, no puede evitar frotar su rostro contra la ropa suave del contrario volviendo a suspirar extremadamente feliz. Genos olía a fuego, vainilla, suavizante de telas y metal, algo peculiar porque solo alguien como el ciborg héroe podía oler asi pero le gustaba. todo en el le gustaba.

-Genos...-el menor se aferra a la camisa negra de algodón impregnarse mas del aroma del héroe. todo era felicidad hasta que recuerda porque su novio se comportaba asi. le cayo como un balde de agua helada a su cuerpo paralizandole en el proceso y soltando su agarre despacio hasta dejar caer sus brazos a sus propios costados. Genos le trababa así nada mas porque el estaba siendo tímido y sumiso, lo sabia porque antes nunca le había abrazado de ese modo.

Genos estaba mas impaciente de lo que pensó ante la idea de ver al pelirrojo desde que salio del laboratorio. su carrera a casa fue rápida y apenas percatándose que ya había llegado a la ciudad Z convirtiendo en agua toda la nieve que tenia la desgracia de atravesarse en su camino. una vez que llego a casa, se vistió con una camisa negra con cuello largo y pantalón de mezclilla oscura con botas negras y salio rápidamente a su encuentro, no hubo la necesidad de disculparse con su mentor ante sus prisas porque este no estaba en casa. Dedujo que aun seguia de cita con Nohemi y no vio la necesidad de preparar la comida.

no saldría de su mente que admitió que estaba ansioso de tocar al pelirrojo. le sorprendió aquel comportamiento suyo, de cierto modo le abrumaba pero lo sentia correcto, le irritaba perder el control de tal forma pero al mismo tiempo, era liberador. dejo en punto y aparte esas ideas cuando llego a la puerta de la casa de la banda de músicos. tomo su celular e hizo una llamada a cierta persona para informar sobre su presencia ahi.

-" _Buenas tardes Genos ¿se te ofrece algo?"_ -otra vez esa sensación de incomodidad se apodero de su mente, sus receptores auditivos no se equivocaban, era la voz de Crow siendo amable y sin querer hizo una comparacion con las antiguas llamadas.

 _-"¡Genos! ¡de puta madre te echaba de menos!..."-_

- _son distintos..._ buenas tardes Crow estoy afuera-declaro rápidamente saliendo de sus pensamientos. escucho que el menor se despedía y espero afuera de casa con esa sensación de inconformidad manifestada por oleajes de energía irregulares provenientes de su CORE.

cuando la puerta se abrio sintio su Core acelerarse pero fue en vano al verse recibido por Yaiba. con el cual mantuvieron una pequeña conversación y el rubio de lentes se ofreció a buscar al pelirrojo al notar que se estaba tardando demasiado. nuevamente solo, intento prometerse comportarse e iniciar de apoco y notar si lastimaba al menor hasta que sintió su presencia salir por la puerta. mando al diablo su autocontrol, no espero ni un saludo de por medio y casi quebrantando sus propias reglas, lo abrazo como un naufrago al salvavidas.

el menudo cuerpo de Crow se acoplaba al suyo de forma natural. realmente extraño tocarle libremente, paseo su mano hasta acariciar sus cabellos pelirrojos lo mas suave que podia, sus sensores estaban captando las pequeñas descargas eléctricas provenientes de su mejorado sistema táctil. sonrió discretamente mientras apretaba mas la figura en sus brazos hasta que un aroma lo regresa a la realidad.

generalmente su sensores del sistema olfatorio no son muy prácticos y poco utilizados pero esta vez había captado el aroma a madera y lavanda, no reconoció esa fragancia en ningún lado o de donde surgiria hasta que se da cuenta que proviene de la figura en sus brazos, especialmente de sus cabellos rojizos.

el recordaba que Crow olia diferente, como a miel y almendras por el shampoo que usaba, no a madera y lavanda. seguiría analizando al individuo en sus brazos para estar seguro de que no era un Kanji haciéndose pasar por el y en ese momento incinerarle pero cuando escucho un leve quejido provenir de el volvió a la realidad y separo con cuidado el cuerpo de sus brazos. su rostro no lo demostró pero estaba contrariado. Crow vestía ropas abrigadoras color blanco y azul celeste, su mirada es suave y neutral, casi angelical.

-buenas tardes Genos, es un gusto verte-aquella sonrisa discreta acompañado de palabras corteses.

-buenas tardes...-el ciborg respondió a la cortesía no muy seguro de decir el nombre del chico en sus brazos. sus sistemas indicaban que el chico de cabellos rojizos es su novio pero algo en el no cuadraba, no le gustaba. ¿acaso seria ese detalle que el doctor Kuseno hablo?

-sera mejor darnos prisa o nos perderemos de la funcion-el menor declaro amablemente mientras iniciaba su andar sin esperar al mayor. Genos fue detras dudando si realmente queria salir con el pelirrojo de ropa blanca.

...

Un par de horas mas tarde.

Un puñetazo rompió el indefenso espejo del baño de caballeros importándole poco si lo cobraban a su cuenta del banco después o no, si se heria en el proceso o que alguien lo viera. El pelirrojo vocalista estaba airado, bastante. Sus pupilas contraídas por la ira y la frustración casi tanto como sus musculos tensos por los mismos motivos. Su pecho subía y bajaba con lentitud mientras tomaba aire y recuperarse de ese arranque de furia.

otra vez una mujerzuela se le habia acercado a su novio a coquetearle en su cara y el no podia hacer nada para evitarlo, segun lo aprendido por las Plasmagicas. Asi que no habiendo mas remedio, dio un seco pretexto de requerir ir al sanitario y se alejo. Al parecer esa tarde, las callejeras de toda la ciudad se habian puesto de acuerdo para ir de arrastradas por su novio.

normalmente esto no seria problema porque el las mandaria directamente a la cloaca de donde habían salido usando su amada "Red Tomahawk" pero su nuevo yo no era agresivo ni malhablado. era discreto y sumiso.

durante su paseo por la ciudad J antes de ir al cine, dieron una vuelta por la plaza del lugar por simple curiosidad. se detenian de vez en cuando a ver algunos aparadores pero el trataba con todas sus fuerzas no emocionarse demasiado ante todo lo que le gustaba. Queria comer pastelillos, corretear por los pasillos de musica buscando el top de popularidad, pasearon por una tienda de juegos donde promocionaban uno de baile, siempre quiso intentar montarse a uno pero no lo dijo, ese Crow no manifestaba sus deseos libremente.

cuando una chica o chico se le acercaba al heroe para saludarle, mas esto era un pretexto estúpido porque rápidamente podía verse sus segundas intensiones. para evitar destruir su fachada de chico "lindo", se tenia que ir a cualquier otro lado. mas de una vez, se habia perdido por el edificio pero no demoraba mucho para que Genos lo encontrara. se sentia feliz de ser encontrado por el heroe, demostrando que el era mas importante para el que esas mujerzuelas y urgidos. al mismo tiempo, frustrado. porque a su lado ya no podia ser el mismo. si esta solo por ahi, podia soltar tantas malas palabras como un sargento en el ejercito y quejarse como siempre lo hace pero solo era por poco tiempo, un bálsamo de poca duración.

claro que no le decía a Genos la razón real de porque se alejaba de el, una cosa era actuar como un chico sumiso y otra muy diferente decir las razones de su comportamiento. tanta era su ansiedad de no romper con su mascara que incluso entro en una tienda de productos de salón y cuando el Rubio dio con el, le mintió que buscaba algo para teñirse el cabello de otro color como negro, mismo que compro para darle credito a su historia.

le dolia mucho mentirle a Genos.

ahora estaba ahi a las 18:37 de la tarde encerrado en un baño casi publico de un cinema jadeando molesto con leves trozos de vidro en su mano.

-vaya que soy estupido-con la mente mas fria, se autoregaño por su impulso y empezó a curarse las heridas a base de agua y jabón. se restregaba las fisuras causadas por el vidrio con un poco de papel mojado para sacar los trozos mas pequeños dando pequeños circulos alrededor, era molesto y ardiente pero la causa de esas heridas le dolia mas que esas simples cortadas. tras unos minutos mas, logro sacar los trozos de vidrio y siendo arrastrados por el agua pintada de rojo palido combinaba con la espuma del jabón.

-ya no puedo...-sonrió tristemente. suspiro por décima vez en ese minuto de su vida y termino de lavarse. uso un poco de papel para secar las pequeñas heridas y se dispuso a salir de ahi.

-sera mejor que le diga ya la verdad-declaro el pelirrojo. Genos no merecía aquellas mentiras y el no podía fingir ser quien no era, eso es trabajo de las mujeres y los políticos. por ir pensando en como iniciar aquella futura conversación choco contra un individuo que venia entrando y le hizo volver a entrar al baño de hombres.

-joder-

-pero que boquita tan sucia tienes pequeña perra-

-¿Que?-el pelirrojo se molesto ante aquel insulto.

...

el rubio heroe clase S estaba parado en la fila de golosinas meditativo en medio de gente que pensaba que comprar para comerse mientras disfrutaban la función que eligieron ese día. Genos estaba... relativamente contento con esa salida. al diablo, estaba inconforme. no se sentía cómodo en esa cita con... el chico que se parecía a Crow. emitió un leve gruñido ante el recuerdo.

El pelirrojo que conocía y empezó a salir de forma romántica era griton y grosero con un fondo de amabilidad y ternura. En sus primeras citas, cuando tomaba su mano al caminar por la calle. Podía ver en esos ojos carmín el brillo de alegria en ellos por un gesto tan simple. Al comer algo que le apetecía, no se media en expresar lo bueno que estaba o lo horrible que fue si no fue de su agrado.

Tan imaginativo y creativo. En sus citas que tenían algunos encargos de por medio, el pelirrojo daba buenas ideas para lograr sus metas como distracciones y tiempos de compra, otras dejaba mucho que desear, la ultima ocasion el termino sin zapatos y Crow siendo perseguido por un perro.

Pero al final del dia, aun cuando fue un dia horrible y el estaba furioso por algun insulto sobre su maestro. el pelirrojo de ojos carmin siempre le sonreía abiertamente.

Ahora...

El chico de los ojos carmin era amable y timido. Al hablar tan retacado y correcto. Tal como el al dirigirse a su maestro o a "Silver Fang" que le aliviaba muchos dolores de cabeza al tratar con la gente que le rodeaba de vez en cuando. No tenia que ir tras el cuando veia algo que le gustaba y no dudaba en ir tras el porque ahora el vocalista permanecía a su lado mansamente apenas hablando.

si un monton de admiradores suyos se acercaban por cualquier razon. el pelirrojo no explotaba en furia y los alejaba a base de malas palabras para despues arrastrarlo a el a otro lado (lo mas que podia hacer considerando que el no es tan fuerte y el esta hecho de metal) ni eso existia ahora, el pelirrojo siempre se mantenía callado o en su defecto se alejaba de el a cualquier otro sitio. pero lo que mas le confundía incluso le dolía un poco, era que el menor volvía a ser el mismo chico grosero que conocía. de hecho, por alguna razón, se quedaba observándolo desde las sombras, volviéndose a sentir cómodo hasta tranquilo al ver su tal conocido carácter hasta que el pelirrojo se percataba de su presencia y volvía a ser el chico sumiso.

el vocalista que conocía era completamente opuesto al individuo que paseaba con el. era tan perfecto, tan fácil de tratar. su carácter tan igual a el le gustaba. podía decir que es maravilloso.

pero seria un mentiroso.

antes de que llegara a una conclusión personal y la respuesta a esa sencilla pregunta por el doctor Kuseno sobre todo aquello, siente una punzada. muy similar cuando sus alarmas se activaban ante la presencia de peligro o cuando enfrenta a un enemigo y sus sentidos están al máximo. empieza a mirar a su alrededor, sintiendo cada vez mas esa angustia. por inercia, lleva su mano hacia su torax, por donde se ubicaba el Core, si fuera humano completamente ahi estaria su corazon.

algo no estaba bien.

desde su pantalón negro, su celular empieza a sonar con la conocida cancion de los ShingancrimsonZ y no duda en contestar. por alguna razon el mundo se quedo quieto y silencioso a su alrededor.

-habla Genos-

 _-¡GENOS AYUDAME!-_ los ojos del ciborg se abrieron de golpe al reconocer la voz de Crow. Ahora que se percataba, el pelirrojo se excuso con el porque iba al sanitario y aun no regresaba. Sus alarmas aumentaron mas al identificar que su voz temblaba y susurraba quedamente, intuyo que se estaba escondiendo. también se oia agitada y cansada tal como si hubiese corrido por largo rato pero también podía reconocer timbres de miedo y mareos. puede escuchar de fondo automoviles pasar, pasos y algunos insultos, gritos, hasta sentir como el pelirrojo se aferraba al aparato con fuerza.

-¿Donde estas?-el usual rostro inexpresivo de Genos casi se pierde por una preocupada casi ansiosa incluso aprieta el aparato buscando tener mas cercania con el menor aunque sabia que eso era imposible.

¿eso era miedo?  
¿miedo a perder a alguien cercano?

 _-"te encontre pequeña Rata"-_

 _-¡GENOS! ¡SALVA_ -se corta la llamada de golpe dejando su muerto sonido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*hay una imagen del manga que demuestra que Genos tiene en uno de sus dedos un pelapapas, no se si es veridico o no pero tiene sentido para su eficiencia en la cocina :D

.-.-.-.-

Chan chan chaaaan  
Leche con paaaan

Saben que las/ los amo verdad?

*Me alejo lentamente mientras sonrio nerviosa*

Dejen reviews con amorss porque me inspira owo


	10. Razones (4 parte)

Despues de esa talvez innecesaria pausa dramatica la continuacion.

¿genos llegara a tiempo?  
¿lograran resolver sus pendejadas de pareja?  
¿Dejare de ser tan pelotuda en hacer este tipo de drama?

Ahora el fick!

.-.-.-.-.-

La mente del rubio quedo en un estado catatónico. El sonido del mundo a su alrededor se perdió dejando atrás un estridente sonido silbante en su cabeza.

 _La vida de Crow estaba en peligro._

La chica de cabellos castaños y ojos borgoña que atendía la dulcería del cine se preocupo enormemente al ver a su cliente tan estático. Ante los indiscretos abucheos de la gente por dejar de atenderles, Salió de su puesto y acercándose lentamente. Empezó haciendo movimientos con la mano frente a su cara como intento llamar su atención, después de todo había otros clientes esperando y la fila debía avanzar.

-disculpe...-

De repente, el celular del ciborg rubio es destrozado por su dueño a centímetros de su oído con la pura fuerza de su mano. La trabajadora dio un brinco atrás asustada, evitando que rastros de cristal y ácido de la batería le cayeran encima. su pavor creció al ver como lentamente las facciones del rubio héroe cambiaban de neutrales a furiosas.

 _Alguien estaba agrediendo a Crow._

A pasos lentos, salió de la fila y se dirigió al sanitario. La gente que estaba en el camino se apartaban intimidados por la mirada de Genos rayaba a lo peligroso eso y sus cañones estaban emergiendo pequeñas chispas de energía, ansiosas de ser descargadas. Importándole poco su efecto hacia las personas, analizaba la información obtenida. Por lo que había escuchado en el teléfono, Crow ya no estaba en el cine y andaba en alguna parte del centro comercial, específicamente afuera por la plaza pero requería pistas de su estado de salud o algo que lo condujera.

Al llegar varios empleados estaban custodiando el lugar para evitar que los curiosos pasaran, el gerente hacia llamadas para informar a la policía. pero Cuando el ciborg llego, un mutismo impresionante se apodero del lugar, apartando con la mirada a quien se le atravesara. No estaba de humor para tratar con alguien y cada segundo contaba para encontrar al pelirrojo.

 _El menor es su pareja y debe protegerlo_.

Al entrar, el pulcro lugar de azulejos color blanco mármol y detalles contemporáneos en café y negro. Se fijo vio el azulejo salpicado de sangre, varias gotas y manchas de considerable tamaño. Al igual que el piso, el espejo quebrado y el lavamanos estaban sucios por la misma sustancia. Emitió un gruñido desde su garganta al imaginar que esa sangre salpicada le pertenecía al vocalista de la banda.

Algo era seguro, la cantidad de sangre no era alarmante así que no estaba herido de gravedad. Con algunas respuestas otorgadas, ya era momento de salir del lugar pero en ese momento, su bota topo con algo en el piso. un trapo mojado que despedía un aroma extraño. lo tomo y empezó a analizarlo con sus desarrollados sentidos. su Core emitió 3 veces más radiación al darse cuenta que era cloroformo, alguien intento drogar a Crow.

 _a su Crow_.

Definitivamente furioso, salió de los sanitarios sin mediar palabras con nadie, ni siquiera con el gerente que intentaba levantar su denuncia creyendo que el héroe también es policía*. se alejo de ellos a paso rápido dejando atrás personas asustadas y extrañada por el comportamiento del ciborg.

una vez en el pasillo, se detuvo para pensar en toda la evidencia y debía hacerlo rápido. Crow estaba herido y posiblemente sangrando pero se había logrado escapar de los malhechores, el problema era que no sabia donde empezar a buscar pero si de algo había aprendido del menor era que si él podía localizarlo sin ninguna clase de dispositivo especial, el también podía.

como si fuese tocado por el cielo, le llego una idea un tanto macabra. hizo un escaneo rápido a todo el lugar en búsqueda de pistas o algún indicio hasta detecto en el piso lo que esperaba, un casi invisible rastro de sangre que salía del baño y hacia recorrido por el pasillo que lo guiaba hacia la salida de emergencia. sin dudar empezó a correr siguiendo la sangre, no importaba si la limpiaban y desinfectara la zona, la sangre es muy difícil de erradicar.

Y El encantado de demostrarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-

Crow se las veía negras pero ha estado peor.

Se ha enfrentado a monstruos oscuros en su ciudad y a un megalómano que quería destruir la misma.

a una loca que quería volverse la reina oscura.

Un escopetazo de un montañero.

Los putazos de Rom.

Las "artes culinarias" de Yaiba y Aion

podía con eso y más.

se detuvo en un callejón un tanto oscuro y se recargo en la pared tratando de tranquilizarse, respiraba dificultosamente por los rastros de cloroformo en su sensible nariz, maldecía internamente esa cosa que adormecía sus sentidos. como un medio para resolverlo, la sacudió varias veces hasta que se reabrió la herida en su labio. maldijo en voz baja y escupió al piso la sangre que se había colado a su boca.

paseo su mano por su cabello intentando serenarse y pensar que hacer. fue muy estúpido de su parte irse a otro sitio en vez de ir a con su pareja que estaba a unos pasos de él. Intento pedir ayuda a las personas que pasaban cerca de él pero al parecer decidieron irse del sitio dejando la plaza sola o las que lo veían se asustaban al ver su apariencia, las cuales estaban estropeadas, solo causaba que huyeran de él. Cuando unas querían ayudarle, Crow lograba ver a sus agresores acercándose y este se escurría antes de dejarse ayudar.

-pinche madre...-susurro molesto.

a pesar que su vida se había visto rodeado de peligros, jamás había sido perseguido por alguien que deseara matarlo pero para ser la primera vez que lo hacía, no lo hizo nada mal.

 _-¿que has dicho maldito bastardo?-el pelirrojo de blanco miro enojado a los tres individuos que entraban_ _al lugar. eran tres sujetos de cara linda y ropa aparente costosa. Seguramente unos ricachones que creen que el mundo es suyo. uno de cabello castaño y camisa verde, otro de cabellos claros y pants beige. el menor les miraba_ _desconfiado e intentaba hacerse distancia con los tipos de miradas malvadas, en especial el que tenia cabello negro, camiseta azul oscura y una cicatriz_ _marcada en su cuello que parecía ser el líder de la pandilla._

- _mira el pequeño tiene agallas, para ser un marica-indico con sorna y sus allegados reían._

 _el menor escaneo el lugar para escaparse de ahí y buscar ayuda. pero en el momento que quiso hacer alguna jugada, un_ _compinche de cabello castaño le bloqueo el paso_.

- _¿que chingados quieren cabrones? no tengo tiempo para estupideces- reto el pelirrojo molesto mientras_ _cruzaba los brazos mirando desconfiado a los tres tipos cada vez más a la defensiva._

 _-tu y los de tu tipo me dan asco, porque no regresas a la asquerosa cueva de donde saliste. Tu y el hijo de puta de tu novio-dijo en un_ _tono que insinuaba peligro pero solo atino a hacer carcajear al pelirrojo. Así que lo habían visto salir con_ _Genos por el centro comercial, a él en lo personal le resbalaban esos bastardos y así lo demostraba. esto extraño a los chicos, generalmente sus víctimas chillan de_ _miedo o están tan bajos de moral que era fácil doblegarlos._

- _¿marica? lo dice alguien que necesita perros para enfrentarse a uno. ¿que te pasa bastardo? demasiado cobarde-el menor sonrió al ver que los tipos frente a él_ _se enfadaron pero le duro poco el gusto cuando el de camisa verde le sujeto desde el cuello prensándolo con su_ _brazo, el menor vocalista empezó a forcejear mientras decía groserías y exige su liberación._

 _-cierra la boca maldito degenerado. creo que hay que enseñarte buenos modales-el líder de la banda golpeo el rostro del pelirrojo_ _arriendando su labio, este se quedo quieto dejando su sangre escurriese hasta el piso. el chico de pantalón_ _beige saco de su ropa una pequeña botella de vidrio y un paño. lo empapo y cubrió el rostro del menor._

- _será mejor que duermas de una vez pequeña puta-lo que no se espero, fue que el pelirrojo le diera una patada tan fuerte al tercer individuo en la pierna que este chillo_ _de dolor haciéndolo retroceder._

 _-¿que mierda paso? no debería estar dormido-_

- _no sé, el Cloroformo siempre funciona en las películas***-la confusión fue lo suficientemente buena_ _para dejarla pasar. cosa que Crow aprovecho para soltarse y regresarle el puñetazo al líder de la_ _banda y un patada a su captor en la rodilla para_ _inmovilizarle_.

- _hay, Rom pega más fuerte que tu bastardo-el menor sintió su cabeza estallar. si bien el cloroformo no hizo_ _su función de drogar a la víctima, si hizo estragos en su nariz también así su mano, solo a él se le ocurrió_ _golpear al individuo con su mano lastimada. era mejor salir de ahí. guiado por la_ _adrenalina y el miedo corrió a sentido opuesto de donde venían los malhechores_ _olvidando la posibilidad de estar a salvo si regresaba con Genos o en medio de una multitud. Corrió por el alfombrado pasillo del cine que guiaba hacia las salas hasta que dio con la puerta de emergencia del_ _cinema, que afortunadamente estaba abierta. Con un poco de esfuerzo, la empujo y una vez fuera del cine, Empezó a correr a cualquier sitio de la plaza donde estuviera a salvo._

 _Pero no lo estaba._

Su vida ahora peligraba como un juego del gato y el ratón. para su jodida desgracia, él era el ratón y sus captores son buenos rastreándole. Más de una vez, se enfrento a uno y lograba derribarlo a punta de lo primero que encontrara, sea objetos o personas pero sabía que no podría estar así por siempre. Ya tenía más de 3 minutos de carrera más otros 6 desde que empezó el conflicto. El cloroformo ya estaba haciendo efecto y por andar corriendo acelero el proceso(4), cada vez veía más nebuloso y su respiración se hacía más lenta y dificultosa. Como pudo se escondió detrás de unos botes de basura y unas cajas de un callejón. Por segunda vez agradecía ser bajito, le daba ventaja de caber en lugares pequeños.

La primera fue cuando Genos dijo algo bonito de su altura los primeros días de conocerlo.

-Genos... seré idiota-el pelirrojo recordó que no estaba solo en esa ciudad, Genos seguramente le estaría buscando o preguntándose donde estaría. Usando toda su concentración y fuerza de voluntad, empezó a teclear el teléfono de su pareja y justo cuando empezó a marcar.

-pequeña puta ¿Donde estas?-

Por primera vez desde su persecución sintió miedo.

 _Primer timbrazo_.

Miedo que le pillaran y le mataran pero más que el ciborg no contestara el teléfono o tal vez no llevo su celular.

 _Segundo timbrazo._

O tal vez no le quería lo suficiente para ir por su auxilio. No, eso no era posible, el es un héroe y se había esforzado mucho para lograr que el ciborg le quiera ¿y si lo arruino con su nueva actitud? Debió haber sido más valiente y decirle la verdad a Genos desde el principio.

 _Tercer timbrazo_

-" _Por favor_ "-suplico en su mente el pelirrojo aferrándose al aparato y abrazándose a sí mismo. Oyendo sus propios latidos desenfrenados y sus oídos alertas al máximo.

-" _Habla Genos_ "-  
-¡GENOS AYÚDAME!-en el momento que escucho la voz de su héroe se rompió por el miedo pero intentaba mantener la voz baja, logro ver por una ranura entre las cajas que los homofóbicos andaban cerca de él. Los tres estaban ahí, tirando cajas y basura haciendo ruido tapando el frenesí corazón del pelirrojo. Sus pasos hacían eco por el lugar haciéndolo más lúgubre.

-" _¿Donde estas?"-_  
-te encontré pequeña rata...-justo cuando iba a darle una respuesta, un escalofrió atravesar su espalda y sintió la presencia del tipo detrás suyo sonriéndole de forma macabra. A esas alturas Crow ya estaba lo suficientemente aterrado para recobrar su valor.

-¡GENOS SÁLVAME!-no supo si el mensaje le llego completo o no debido que el tipo se la cicatriz de un manotazo le saco el celular, arrojándolo lejos y uno de sus esbirros tomo el aparato y lo rompió con una piedra.

-ha, el pobre tonto le marco a su noviecito-se burlo el chico de pants beige, ahora sucios por la carrera que Crow lo obligo a correr.

-has dado más problemas de lo que vales maricon-lo agarro de su ropa y lo levanto para estrellarlo contra la pared mugrienta con rudeza. Al menor ya no quedaban fuerzas para huir y sus sentidos estaban muy nublados para pensar rápido. Solo atino con intentar apartar con sus manos el firme pero peligroso agarre de su agresor.

-sabes, me conformaba con solo humillar a los de tu calaña pero como has dado muchos problemas y sabes demasiado-Crow atino con ver feamente al tipo y patalear como podía. Se vio comprimido y alzado del piso por unos centímetros por la fuerza del individuo.

-te daré el privilegio de probar a esta belleza-saco de su bolsillo una cuchilla del ejercito plateada con detalles de camuflaje. Su mortal brillo azul le hizo temblar y dejar de respirar por unos segundos. El tipo con una sonrisa cruel les ordena a sus secuaces que vigilen las entradas para evitar interrupciones.

-que mejor que probar esta linda cuchilla de forma lenta-el semi inconsciente pelirrojo le escupe en la cara como intento para escapar de ahí. El agresor gruñe furioso al ver su rostro manchado de sangre y saliva, se limpia con su brazo y justo cuando iba a hacer el primer corte en su rostro. Siente detrás suyo una corriente de aire fría.

Mira detrás suyo y a unos pasos, ve a uno de sus secuaces en el piso golpeado en el rostro y temblando de miedo, apenas logrando hablar, arrastrándose por el piso siendo auxiliado por su camarada más cercano.

-¿que diablos...?-  
-suéltalo inmediatamente-una orden directa y fría previno de una voz fuerte y autoritaria hizo eco en el solitario pasillo haciendo temblar a todo ser vivo en ese sitio. El criminal miro a su derecha y se aterro al punto de soltar al menor, este se recargo en la pared dejándose caer despacio en la misma. Mientras su arma era arrojada al piso haciendo un pequeño tintineo metálico como afán de demostrar su inocencia. El chico de la cicatriz iba retrocediendo como gimoteando incoherencias cuando su cerebro hizo clic al recordar un detallito. El chico pelirrojo había llamado a un tal "Genos" y el único ser que conocía con ese nombre era "Demon Cyborg", el héroe clase S.

Se dio cuenta de su error al meterse con el chico a su lado y por como los veía el ciborg estaba más que jodidos.

Ignorando a los tipos del frente a ellos. Genos se acerco despacio a su semi-inconsciente compañero de banda y pareja. Paseo sus dedos metálicos por los cabellos pelirrojos ahora despeinados del menor, vio su ropa antes pulcra, ahora manchada de sangre y suciedad del callejón. no sabía si era porque el color blanco de la vestimenta hacia sobreexagerar la sangre seca en ella o es su ansiedad picándole la conciencia. Sus carentes expresiones faciales no hacían justicia para nada al mar de preocupación que el tenia, se había tardado demasiado. Sin esperar hizo un escaneo rápido para determinar alguna clase de daño interno, un poco de alivio acaricio su conciencia al ver que no tenía heridas graves salvo su mano y labio inferior. La culpa le invadió su mente por no haber sido más precavido y dejarse llevar por sus propios pensamientos egoístas. Acaricio con su pulgar los tiernos labios del menor y limpio los rastros de sangre cuidadosamente.

-lo siento...-susurro despacio. Realmente sentía dolor al ver al menor en ese estado.

El rubio hizo una pequeña comparación cuando fallaba en los encargos de su maestro con esto. Con Saitama era sumamente bochornoso fallar pero no pasaba a mayores en cambio ahora.  
¿así se sentía la culpa por no cuidara quien quería?  
Era diferente, más personal e hiriente.

aun cuando no tenía un tórax de hueso o un corazón humano, podía sentir como su cerebro procesaba aquella emoción haciendo que su Core vibrara con doloroso oleaje de energía como reprimenda por haber fallado.

¿ese era el precio de querer a alguien?

-G-Genos-el rubio levanto la mirada y sus ojos se ensancharon al notar la alegría en esos iris carmín aun bajo el efecto del químico. Una oleada de energía atravesó su cuerpo al ver tan feliz a su novio con tan solo verlo por poco olvidaba que estaba haciendo ahí.

-sabia... que vendrías-el vocalista sonrió débilmente pero sincero y acuno su rostro contra la mano de Genos. gesto que el rubio considero lindo, extraño esas expresiones dulces del menor cuando esta cómodo con algo. pero había un par de cosas que hacer.  
-ya estas a salvo-Crow lo entendió como una indicación indirecta de que podía descansar, se recargo contra una caja a su lado y suspiro aliviado dejándose llevar por el sueño.

Genos se levanto de donde estaba su pareja dedicándole una tierna mirada al verle dormir pero este gesto se pierde en segundos al encarar a los criminales.

Sus ojos brillaban alertando peligro, su Core emitía 5 veces más radiación y aumentaba sus revoluciones a cada paso. A paso lento se dirigía a los criminales que estaban demasiado aterrados en el suelo intentando huir a base de arrastrarse por la suciedad.

-¡por favor ten piedad! ¡no lo haremos más!-chillo uno de ellos intentando mostrar arrepentimiento, eran más que bien conocido el carácter del ciborg así como su poca misericordia hacia los criminales. Rumores decían que se había ablandado un poco e intentaban aferrarse a esa esperanza.

-no esta noche.-la lúgubre voz de Genos fue su sentencia...

-.-.-.-

Un par de ojos carmín se abrieron despacio y gruño molesto por una luz brillante arriba suyo. haciendo memoria, el callejón donde se encontraba no tenia luz brillante o siquiera un foco de alta iluminación. Pestañeo un par de veces intentando recobrarse de su nueva ubicación. Sentía su cuerpo fresco y ligero, despacio tomo asiento intentando reaccionar a su nuevo ambiente. Lo primero que noto era que tenía esa "aguja" insertada en su piel era color rosa y adherida con un plástico además su mano lastimada estaba cubierta por gasas y sentía algo viscoso en ellas, le causaba leves cosquillas. Sigo su recorrido visual, estaba en una especie de camilla con sabanas blancas cubriéndole y su ropa ya no estaba, lo cual agradecía, odiaba esas prendas y ya estaban muy sucias, en su lugar era una bata azul claro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Siguió observando, en la pared color café claro a su derecha había 3 cosas que ni tenía idea de que son, excepto la verde, según recordaba en sus clases de química era oxigeno. Aparatos que en su vida sabrá para que son además del peculiar aroma a desinfectante y quien sabe que mas.

No debía ser un genio para deducir que estaba en la sala de urgencias en algún hospital de la ciudad. Trato de hacer memoria de lo ocurrido pero otra cosa lo distrajo. Un sabor metálico en su boca concentrado así como pegajoso.

-joder...-por más que tratara pasar saliva no podía debido que su boca estaba seca y le molestaba mas el sabor.

-oh ya has despertado-un vaso de plástico de hizo presente frente a él en manos de una chica. se pregunto desde cuando estaba ahí y porque no sintió su presencia mas no hizo ninguna de esas preguntas.

-primero enjuágate la boca, si tragas, te molestara el estomago después por la sangre-indico la chica a su lado. Crow tomo el vaso algo dubitativo. vio su contenido, era agua fresca y cristalina. Sin dudar tomo un buen sorbo, siguió las instrucciones de la señorita a su lado haciendo gárgaras y paseando el agua por su boca. Nuevamente, le paso un refractario donde escupir así como una toallita de papel. El pelirrojo termino de lavarse la boca hasta sentir que ese sabor ya no le jodería el paladar. Suspiro aliviado y reanimado moralmente.

-emmm... gracias-con un leve coloreo en sus mejillas le entrego las cosas usadas a la enfermera sin verla a la cara. Atino a verla de espalda, su uniforme era negro con ligeros bordes color amarillo. Se sentía raro recibir esa clase de trato amable.  
Ahora ya mas despierto se concentro en saber en dónde estaba y porque estaba solo.

-disculpe ¿donde estoy?-por alguna razón, no podía ser maleducado con la mujer que lo atendía tan amablemente.  
-está en urgencias en el hospital de Saint Mary en la ciudad J.-la chica dejo las cosas en una especie de carrito y se giro despacio para encarar al pelirrojo. El menor abrió los ojos sorprendido casi anonado.

Era la misma chica de ojos chocolate y cabello rosa que lo había atendido en el café cuando tuvo una cita con Genos en el restaurante café en la estación del tren. en ese momento, su cerebro le hace recordar todo a una velocidad vertiginosa todo lo ocurrido: su estupidez de fingir ser alguien quien no es, la cita con Genos, el ataque en cine y el callejón así como su persecución.

-¡Genos!-el pelirrojo alterado empezó a ver a sus alrededores buscando a su pareja. dudaba que le habían hecho algo esos mequetrefes a su novio pero quería estar seguro, además quería hablar con él. mas desesperado empezó a tironear el barandal de la camilla para hacerle bajar y buscar al rubio por su cuenta. eso hizo reaccionar a la chica de negro, rápidamente se acerca para intentar calmarlo.  
-oh, tranquilo.-la dulce voz de la chica enfermera no logro cambiar los intentos de escape de Crow.

-tengo que ir a buscarlo-pero justo cuando iba a molestarse por la interrupción de su auto-proclamada tarea, la joven tomo el hombro de Crow con gesto tranquilizador y gentil. sus iris carmín vieron la sonrisa amena y dulce de la mujer. había sido atendido por otras enfermeras o enfermeros cuando era pequeño, su madre le llevaba a la clínica para su revisión y la mayoría portaba una sonrisa forzada o una mueca, en cambio la enfermera de cabello rosa le hacía sentir mejor, desistió de su lucha y volviéndose a acomodar en la camilla.

-calma, cuando esté listo vendrá-sus palabras eran precisas y calmas, de cierto modo, aumento su esperanza en su pecho de ver a Genos como un niño en navidad. miro sus manos en su regazo y esa calidez en su corazón creció al pensar que Genos lo había llevado hasta ahí para cuidarle, que llego antes de que el pelmazo homofóbico le hiciera más daño demostrándole lo importante que es para él, una vocecita intento decirle que fue por obligación de héroe pero fue aplastada por la imagen mental del rubio sonriéndole con alivio. Todo eso causo un rubor en sus pálidas mejillas y sus latidos cardiacos aumentaron al punto de escucharse claramente en el monitor.

-yo... espera, ¿el estaba aquí cuando me pusieron esta cosa?-el pelirrojo señalo la bata de hospital y se puso nervioso ante esa idea.

-no, estaba hablando con la doctora en ese momento-el menor suspiro aliviado. si bien no tenía nada de diferente con otros chicos. la idea de que el héroe y cantante le viera sin ropa le aceleraba el corazón, poniéndolo nervioso. una vez más, le judía no tener un cuerpo tan detallado como los pelutudos de sus amigos y temía decepcionar al mayor por ello.

-aunque... estaba algo reacio a dejarte.-dijo ella a la vez sus ojos color chocolate brillaban de forma peculiar.

-mh?-Crow levanto la oreja interesado pero ella negó con la cabeza y le sonrió de forma misteriosa.

-lo sabrás en su momento, solo se paciente.-le dio una amena palmadita al Crow mientras el pelirrojo le veía extrañado. admitía que esa mujer le calmaba pero también le daba cierto miedo, como si supiera mas allá de lo que aparenta.

-!¿Quien tiene al Paciente de la cama 3?!-una voz femenina fuerte pero chillona se escucho afuera del cubículo donde se ubicaban, rompiendo el ambiente misterioso.

-¿cama 3? sah es mi paciente-la pelirrosa se altero y salió de ahí a paso veloz murmurando una disculpa y algo sobre estar al pendiente de su salud, la verdad Crow no le entendió nada y simplemente atino a rascarse la cabeza algo confundido.

-eso fue raro...-

-¡CROW!- vio que sus amigos recorrían de golpe la puerta corrediza del modulo haciendo bastante drama y ruido. los 3 miembros de la banda entraron, acercándose rápidamente al chico de la camilla y empezando a examinarlo.

-¿Estas bien? apenas Genos llamo que estabas en el hospital y salimos inmediato-Yaiba cruzo los brazos en su pecho, sintiendo alivio al ver que el menor estaba bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

-¡¿que carajos paso?!- Rom apoyo ambas manos en los barandales conteniendo su furia. En cuanto tuviera a esos cabrones que hirieron a su amigo, los haria trizas. Crow quizá es el más molesto y ruidoso de la banda pero se cuidaban entre los 4, se veían como hermanos y el pelirrojo es el más pequeño tanto de edad como de estatura.

y como buenos hermanos mayores, debían cuidar al más chico.

-unos tipos se atrevieron a molestar al "gran Crow" les di en su madre pero los putos usaron no se que cosa para drogarme y no recuerdo mucho desde ahí-los chicos aceptaron esta respuesta pero aun así Rom le dio una buena regañada por su imprudencia de andar de callejero. su pequeña reunión fue interrumpida por una tos levemente seca y fingida. los chicos voltearon detrás suyo y vieron a una mujer morena y cabello negro como la noche, menuda con bata medica mirando al excéntrico cuarteto frente a ella. a su lado estaba la enfermera de cabello rosa que Crow no entendía como siempre daba con ella.

-buenas noches, soy la doctora Lapislázuli encargada de tu caso. por lo que veo estas mejor-la mujer se le acerco a su paciente y empezó a examinarle superficialmente. los chicos se quedaron mudos, la presencia de la mujer era fuerte y les intimido un poco.

-sí, estoy de puta madre-indico el pelirrojo señalando su cuerpo y Rom le dio un zape por su forma de hablar ante una doctora y enfermera.

-ya veo. por lo que veo podrás irte a casa sin problemas-no se inmuto demasiado por la actitud del pelirrojo o del resto de los chicos, seguramente acostumbrada a esa clase de situaciones. mientras la doctora analizaba a cada uno de ellos, fuera de los rasgos animales, eran chicos normales, algo peculiares pero normales. una sonrisa pequeña broto al pensar en lo tiernos que se veian por esas orejas de animales. al principio creyó que eran de mentiras o estaban pegadas, hasta que vio en las radiografías de cráneo que poseían doble canal auditivo, de vio tentada a investigarles pero para ello requiere autorización de los jóvenes.

-sin embargo, es recomendable que te quedes por lo menos una noche para manejar el dolor y observarte si sufres algún efecto secundario del cloroformo-el pelirrojo no estuvo muy conforme con quedarse hospitalizado, quería ir a casa y resolver el tema con Genos, que por culpa de ello estaban metidos en ese embrollo. la doctora supo leer bien sus expresiones corporales al igual que la enfermera a su lado. la mujer había sido previamente informada de cuál era el nerviosismo del pelirrojo, lo cual era un dato poco significativo para el tratamiento médico pero si útil para mantener tranquilo al chico.

-seguramente no quiere que te pase algo y hace lo mejor para ti a su capacidad-dijo de forma amigable y emitiendo una sonrisa pequeña la mujer morena. esto provoco que el menor se sonrojara tenuemente. sabia de quien se trataba hablaban las mujeres y esto provoco que su corazón latiera contento pero se extraño al no verle ahí con él. Yaiba noto la incertidumbre de su compañero guitarrista y se acerco mas hasta quedar al lado izquierdo del menor, pensando en las palabras adecuadas pero era mejor decírselo tal cual, después de todo, tenía que enfrentarlo algún día.

-Genos aun tiene deberes con su maestro Crow-

-oh-quizá no era el más inteligente de la banda pero sabía perfectamente a que se refería el rubio bicolor. Genos debía volver con su maestro a cumplir sus obligaciones, después de todo, el mayor calvo es la máxima prioridad del héroe clase S. esto le dio un leve pesar y celos creyendo que no era tan importante para que el ciborg se quedara con él. sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, la mujer de rosa le dijo que cuando el rubio estuviese listo vendría por él. mostrándose decidido, se recuperaría rápido para salir de ahí y buscaría a Genos para cerrar ese capítulo de su noviazgo.

-.-.-.-

Mientras tanto en la Ciudad Z, lejos de la conmoción y la actividad nocturna de la ciudad J. Sus escazas luces apenas se veían por la leve ventisca en las calles.

Genos considero oportuno que Crow no anduviera en la ciudad actualmente, así no resentiría el frio. El reloj interno de sus sistemas indicaban que eran las 9 pm de la noche y 2 horas después del incidente en el cinema.

Frente a él estaban unos cuantos sartenes con alimentos en ellos. Su prioridad es cocinar ese omelett con arroz rojo a la perfección para su maestro quien miraba la televisión. el arroz estaba en proceso de cocción así como el té verde estaba próximo a estar listo en la tetera. el proseguía a sazonar el huevo con sal y pimienta. este ultimo condimento le causo leve nostalgia, es el favorito de Crow y suele comerlo en exceso para lo que sea que sea salado. aun se sentía culpable, de no haber sido por sus descuidos, el pelirrojo estaría bien...

 _su ropa al igual que sus manos estaban machada de sangre de aquellos que habían herido al menor . aun no estaba satisfecho, descargas eléctricas que representaban la furia le quemaba los circuitos electrónicos. su mente no estaba en paz y nada de lo que hiciera a esos individuos representaba ni un poco la impotencia que sintió al ver al pelirrojo dormido en ese estado físico. uno de ellos chillo lo mas que pudo al sentir como Genos con su mirada peligrosa y dorada le apretaba el cuello sin misericordia. le sería tan fácil matarles._

 _pero aun es un héroe y hacer eso, seria deshonrar las enseñanzas de su maestro Saitama. ademas tenia algo mas importante que hacer._

 _con despectivo interés, dejo caer al chico en sus manos encima de sus amigos los cuales estaban inconscientes en un charco de su propia sangre debido a las narices rotas y heridas en el rostro. resoplo tratando de calmarse y tratar de deshacerse de ese sentimiento de frustración en su interior. busco en sus bolsillos importándole poco si se llenaba de sangre el pantalón, afortunadamente, siempre carga un celular de emergencia en caso de que el usual se dañara o algo parecido. hizo una llamada a emergencias mientras se acercaba a su dormido novio._

 _-urgencias de Saint Mary atiende Claire-_

 _-habla Genos, quiero reportar que llevare un chico inconsciente victima de agresión por acto de odio-el rubio carga a Crow con cuidado con un brazo y acomodándolo en su cuerpo. sintió la respiración de este contra su cuello, dándole un poco de alivio al ver que aun respiraba adecuadamente. hubo un poco de silencio en la línea hasta que la señorita que atendía volvió a hablar esta vez mas presurosa._

 _-deje que le comunique con un médico de urgencias para que le informe la situación directamente- Genos empezó a correr después de trazar la ruta más rápida según su mapa interno. fue corriendo por los tejados para evitar el transito nocturno y la vista de personas curiosas al verle pasar._

 _-Habla la Doctora Lapislázuli especialista en urgencias.-_

 _-Doctora, voy a llevar a su hospital una víctima de agresión. tiene múltiples contusiones y heridas en mano y labio. aparentemente no tiene lesiones internas y sufrió inhalación de Cloroformo ¿Tienen todo lo necesario para atenderle?-la voz de Genos era exigente pero era su sentido de culpa hablando._

 _-por su puesto, le esperaremos-la seria voz de la mujer le dio confianza en dejar en sus manos a su novio._

 _-excelente, gracias-corto la llamada y acelero su carrera. no pasaron más de 4 minutos de evadir el trafico cuando arribo al lugar. el hospital de Saint Mary poseía 4 pisos de alto abarcaba 1 manzana de dimensiones. Por su elegante fachada y jardines en el estacionamiento, fácilmente podía ser confundido por un hotel si uno no prestaba suficiente atención. entro con el pelirrojo en sus brazos por las puertas corredizas revelando la sencilla sala de espera la cual estaban 3 personas esperando además de 2 recepcionistas. ignoro olímpicamente las miradas asustadas de los pacientes cercanos y personal que se acercaba con una silla de ruedas para llevar a Genos o su pareja a la camilla de urgencias._

 _paso directamente a la sala de urgencias donde el sitio era blanco y grande con varios módulos separados por paredes solidas y puertas de cristal, una central de enfermería con forma de herradura. de forma inmediata una mujer de cabello negro y aun mas bajita que Crow se le acerco. dedujo que era la doctora encargada por su aire._

 _-debe ser Genos. al modulo 8 por favor- le indico en cual modulo dejar al pelirrojo, el cual estaba algo apartado y más tranquilo, quizá para favorecer la privacidad. dejo al pelirrojo en la camilla y noto que el sitio ya estaba preparado para recibir al menor para cualquier percance: oxigeno, monitor, material para curación y otras cosas que desconocía mas le eran familiares. casi inmediatamente varias enfermeras se acercan junto a la Doctora para atenderle prontamente. Genos sintió un pinchazo de Celos al ver como las mujeres tocaban al pelirrojo para tomar sus signos vitales y las revoluciones de su Core aumentaron cuando vio que empezaban a quitarle la ropa. la doctora noto la mirada celosa del rubio cibernético, la mujer le saco del sitio de forma diplomática._

 _-mientras las enfermeras le atienden, explíqueme que fue lo que paso-lo guió hasta la central de enfermeras donde le esperaban varios tipos de papeles. duraron unos minutos platicando del caso del pelirrojo y del posible tratamiento que vendría._

 _-por lo que me platica, el mayor riesgo es que este intoxicado por el cloroformo y tenga alguna fractura en su cuerpo. No se preocupe prontamente le tomaremos radiografías y descartaremos daños mayores.-la mujer le aseguro tranquila mientras acomodaba los documentos en una carpeta tan pronto como Genos los había llenado._

 _-doctora ya está listo, estos son sus signos vitales-una enfermera de cabello rosa y ojos chocolate se acerco al dúo con unas hojas en mano y se las mostro a la medico. Genos por su parte estaba algo sorprendido, la pelirrosa era la misma que lo había atendido a Crow y él en aquel restaurante, en el tren, la televisión con el reportaje de las perlas._

 _-tu...-Genos interrumpió en el momento que la doctora daba indicaciones a la pelirrosa sobre qué hacer con el tratamiento de Crow. Ambas mujeres pestañearon confusas ante el repentino llamado del rubio héroe._

 _-si dígame-_  
 _-eres la chica del tren y del noticiero-_  
 _-si, estuve en ese tren cuando venía con la banda de los ShingancrimsonZ el día que cantaste con Sweet mask-la chica sin querer hablo un poco más alto llamando la atención de varias personas cercanas. Las cuales, se quedaron quietas para escuchar mejor lo que iba a decir la enfermera de uniforme negro. Genos al notar que empezaría a llamar la atención, se alejo rápidamente dando a entender por terminado el asunto para ir al cubículo donde estaba Crow dormido. Al entrar, el monitor estaba encendido dando leves pitidos de sus constantes vitales, el cuerpo de Crow ya no estaba sucio por sangre, las heridas de su mano estaban cubiertas con gasa y su labio ya estaba sin rastro de aquel liquido carmesí. Sus prendas fueron reemplazadas por la clásica bata de hospital, noto que en una silla estaba una bolsa plástica azul con el logo del hospital. Supuso que ahí estarían las cosas de Crow._

 _Casi tímidamente, rozo sus dedos contra la mano fría del vocalista principal. Buscando y Esperando que el menor cerrara sus dedos para estrecharla con los suyos. Extrañaba tomarle de la mano._

 _-¿se puede pasar?-una pregunta educada proveniente de una voz conocida y amable le hizo voltear. Ahi estaba la chica del cabello rosa con unos frascos en la mano._

 _-voy a aplicarle medicamento principalmente analgésicos-la mujer de negro y cabellos rosas se acerco al pelirrojo al sentido donde estaba el pequeño plástico que estaba introducido en la piel de Crow._

 _No presto real atención a sus acciones, estaba más concentrado en esperar que el menor despertara. Una vez más la culpa le susurraba al oído sobre su irresponsabilidad y egoísmo. Sus orbes doradas perdieron brillo ante las ideas de hubiera._

 _-listo... ¿ocurre algo?-la voz amable de la mujer hizo reaccionara y el negó con la cabeza tratando de superarlo._  
 _-realmente debe ser muy fuerte para resistir tanto en su carrera y le cuido buena estrella-la enfermera de forma gentil y humana le retiro unos mechones de cabello de su frente para mostrar mejor el rostro durmiente de Crow._

 _-me pregunto... ¿que fue lo ultimo que vio antes de dormirse?-hizo una pregunta al aire mientras se alejaba de la camilla provocando un ambiente calmo pero alerta._

 _-a mi-por impulso el ciborg respondió. Fue una respuesta natural y segura, sintiendo orgullo de haber llegado a tiempo a salvarle pero no entendía a que venía esa pregunta tan fuera de lugar._

 _-entonces despertara bien-la enfermera empezó a recoger sus cosas mientras iba a salida._  
 _-explíquese-pidió Genos sin apartarse de la camilla algo contrariado por aquella pregunta._  
 _-Cuando despierte estará tranquilo, quizá algo desubicado, pero bien porque de forma inconsciente recordara que llego a salvarle, que estuvo ahí. Si ultimo que hubiera visto fue su agresor, estaría asustado y quedaría marcado porque estuvo solo durante el ataque.-termino de decir. La culpa en Genos se aligero mucho a medida que cada palabra la terminaba de digerir. aquella mujer sabia que decir en esos momentos, no sabia si era por compromiso o vocacion asi que opto por no profundizar el tema._

 _-en unos 5 minutos lo llevaremos a tomar sus placas, seria menos traumatico si el joven ve menos evidencia de lo ocurrido-dijo por ultima vez la mujer antes de irse. Genos logro captar la indirecta que lucia demasiado sucio por la sangre y que aprovechara que el menor iba a estar ausente al ser llevado a tomar estudios para lavarse un poco, iria a los sanitarios a limpiarse una vez que viera que Crow fuera llevado y se asegurara que estuviese bien._

 _..._

 _trascurrió una hora con lentitud entre estudios de sangre y placas._

 _Genos estaba sentado en una silla negra al lado de Crow, terminando de revisar los resultados de laboratorio que le fueron otorgados, afortunadamente no había nada de que preocuparse asi como las imágenes de los huesos, quizá no es medico pero lograba comprender una buena parte de ese lenguaje por el Doctor Kuseno. eso mantuvo su mente quieta mientras esperaba que despertara y hablar con el de aquello que lo habia estado inquietando desde que empezo la semana del castigo, especificamente cuando llegaron aquellas visitas._

 _como una luz en la oscuridad, el heroe Clase S se dio cuenta que no podia ser coincidencia, ¿acaso ellas le habian dicho algo a Crow sobre su persona? eso tendría sentido, el cambio tan repentino del vocalista principal de la banda, las veces que el pelirrojo desviaba la mirada hacia una de ellas cuando tomaban alguna bebida, además se percato que esa banda de chicas habia estado espiándoles en ratos mientras estaban solos en la sala durante ese tiempo. que tonto había sido al pasar por alto ese detalle, otra razon por la cual debían hablar._

 _o eso planeaba hasta que el celular de Genos empieza a sonar con una melodía clásica a falta de personalización del aparato. sin ver el numero telefónico responde a la llamada._

 _-Habla Genos-_

 _-"Oh Genos, ¿Donde estas? acabo de llegar a casa y no te encontré"-una voz familiar y monótona llamo su atención haciéndole recordar. vio el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, faltaban menos de 30 minutos para las 21 horas. su maestro acaba de llegar de su cita con su novia y la cena aun no estaba lista._

 _-yo...-de repente, una sensación de vacio paso por sus cerebro así como las respuestas murieron por la impresión ante sus descuidos haciéndose preguntar una vez mas ¿hasta cuando aprenderá a no ser tan confiado?_

 _-no te preocupes fui a comprar algunos ingredientes, dime ¿ya vienes para acá? sino para empezar a cocinar- Genos por unos instantes se vio atrapado. queria quedarse con el pelirrojo y cuidarle pero siendo alumno de Saitama no podia fallarle, no despues de todo lo bueno que el hombre habia hecho por el._

 _¿entre el chico que le queria o él maestro que le enseño todo?_

 _trago dificultosamente aunque no tenia necesidad real al respecto, apretó las hojas en su mano que revelaba los resultados de laboratorio._

 _-ire enseguida-respondió con la seguridad que le caracterizaba pero por dentro estaba muriendo. quería quedarse, quería estar ahi cuando el menor despertara y consolarle si despertaba asustado, quería, quería pero no podía. entre esas dos palabras había una gran brecha. corto la llamada y enfoco su mirada sombría hacia el pelirrojo durmiente, era la primera vez que sentia el peso de su promesa hacia su maestro, fácilmente podía dejarla de lado, pero si hacia eso, significaba que su palabra no tenia valor y por ende, todas las demás también carecían de sentido. disculpándose de forma tímida, volvió a tocar la mano de Crow por dentro. sintió que sus dedos eran presionados por la mano del pelirrojo vocalista, esperanzado levanta la vista pero solo fue un reflejo involuntario porque continuaba dormido, una respuesta causada por su estimulo._

 _-Genos...-en un suspiro en sueños logro decir casi inaudiblemente su nombre causando que el mayor de los dos se sonrojara un poco pero una pequeña sonrisa broto, una sincera y enternecida._

 _-le cuidaremos bien-el ambiente tierno se arruina por completo ante la presencia de la mujer de cabello rosa. la cual le miraba apenada por su intromisión. el heroe vuelve a su personalidad normal ante la interrupción mas no fue grosero con ella, la enfermera solo hacia su trabajo._

 _-si tiene algún numero de un conocido del joven así el no se quedara solo por mucho rato-_

 _-esta bien, hare un par de llamadas y saldre en 5 minutos-_

una vez seguro que los chicos de la banda carmesí vendrían. creyó conveniente dejarle al pelirrojo un cambio de ropa, no dudaba que los chicos que le llevaran ropa pero no estaba de mas ser precavido. aprovechando que había un pequeño centro comercial cerca del hospital aun abierto, se dirigio a la primera tienda de ropa que se encontró y empezó a buscar en la sección de caballeros y adolescentes. en lo personal no le importaba que elegir siempre y cuando fuera de la talla del pelirrojo, hizo memoria mientras paseaba por los pasillos haciendo comparativas y análisis internos para dar con un aproximado de talla de ropa así como medida de calzado. tras unos minutos de búsqueda y evadir a las indiscretas dependientas que le miraban, encontró una bonita playera color blanca haciendo contraste con mangas largas bicolores de menta y negro con un estampado de un féretro, espadas y murciélagos, un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro y un par de tenis color vino y blanco.

pago por todo, regreso al hospital y dejo las compras en la silla con una respectiva nota sobre su contenido. una vez listo, dio una ultima mirada al pelirrojo y se marcho a toda velocidad tratando de ignorar el sentimiento de culpa y necesidad de regresar.

una vez que llego a Ciudad Z, se instara en cocinar la cena y ahogarse en disculpas hacia el heroe mas poderoso del mundo al punto del hartazo, llego la hora de dormir. mientras cada uno terminaba de preparar su futon ante la tenue luz de la sala. Saitama noto el estado melancólico de su alumno y la mecánica forma de hacer las cosas incluso la comida; aunque deliciosa; tenia ese toque triste, no pudo evitar enternecerse y sentir pena por el. aunque el pelirrojo es su rival de amores, no merecía ser atacado de aquella forma, eran tipos con demasiado tiempo libre que no deberían andar rondando por las calles profesando sus mensajes de odio. quiza no es puramente homosexual porque solo le iba Genos pero aun asi eran personas y merecian respeto.

su vocecita interna le decía que aprovechara para seducir a Genos, estando tan vulnerable caería mas fácilmente en sus manos, sin embargo, su justicia pudo más. no era el momento ni la manera de hacer las cosas, si queria a Genos en sus brazos seria cuando el pelirrojo pudiera pelear.

-oi Genos-la voz amable del calvo hizo un pequeño eco en la habitación. dejo de acomodar su cama mientras se sentaba en medio de ella. el rubio dejo de extender su futon y presto atención al mayor de la casa.

-si maestro-el timbre de voz del rubio era melancólico incluso podía decirse que ausente.

-va a estar bien, el mocoso es demasiado terco para dejarse vencer-se rasco la oreja intentando quitarle peso al asunto.

-maestro yo...-

-mira, si te hace sentir mejor, te doy permiso de faltar al desayuno para que vayas a verlo a primera hora-Saitama vio como el rubio iba a empezar con sus largos discursos sobre haber fracasado en su tarea de cuidar el vocalista principal de la banda y opto por darle algo que sabia que el rubio requería de primera mano, ademas, no tenia muchos ánimos de oírle parlotear de lo mismo por mas de 5 minutos.

-usted siempre tan generoso maestro, se lo agradezco mucho-

-ya, ya, vamos a dormir-

-¡Si!-

...

el sitio estaba muy silencioso y tranquilo, casi asustaba aunque era una sensación pasajera debido que tenia otras cosas en la cabeza, eso y los leves ronquidos de Yaiba le recordaban que no estaba solo en esa habitacion de hospital. tomo el celular de Rom y vio que eran pasadas de las 2 am de la mañana y el no podia dormir.

quizá porque había dormido mucho en urgencias desde el callejón de mala muerte donde le rescato Genos. pero sabia que era otra cosa, se sentía inquieto porque quería que amaneciera pronto y así saldría del hospital para arreglar el malentendido con Genos. se recargo en la cama hospitalaria mirando la palida luna desde su ventana apenas tapada por las persianas.

harto de estar acostado, baja de la cama con cuidado, después de todo aun tenia esa cosa rosa incrustada en su piel y no queria otro pinchazo si algo malo le pasaba a ese plastiquito. vio a sus amigos dormir cada quien a su manera en el cuarto. agradecía que esta fuera espaciosa que las habitaciones comunes que usaban, puesto tenia una pequeña sala propia. vio a Aion dormir en el sofá mas grande, el rubio bicolor y de lentes se logrado acomodar en el otro mueble mediano y el moreno de ojos de mar en un sillón-reposet que se podía extender para formar una improvisada cama. dejo de ver a sus colegas de banda y se dirigió a paso lento hacia la ventaba aun usando esa bata de hospital de feo estampado a su parecer. tembló un poco por la fresca de la noche y porque si no fuera por su truza estaría prácticamente como su madre lo trajo al mundo.

-que manera de joder el dia-en su mente paso todo lo ocurrido desde que inicio su cita, sin evitarlo, se recrimino el pelirrojo pero no estaba molesto, solo cansado de aquella semana de porquería, ya ansiaba que terminara de una buena vez y volver a empezar. pero su seguridad amenguo cuando escucho un ruido detrás suyo, de golpe voltea temiendo que en realidad su pesadilla aun no terminaba y que el infeliz estaba cazandole, en ese momento sintió un poco de pavor a la oscuridad.

...

Genos no podía dormir por la sencilla razón de sentirse inquieto. se levanto de su cama algo frustrado y se dirige a la ventana-puerta del balcón sin atreverse a abrirla por el riesgo que un poco de nieve entrara a la casa. vio el cielo apenas despejado mostrando pocas estrellas debido que la luna tapaba su brillo por su hermoso resplandor. sus circuitos lógicos no encontraban la razón porque esa vista era reconfortante para algunas personas pero en ese momento el héroe clase S no tenia otra cosa en aferrarse, sabia porque se sentía incomodo, su conflicto con Crow aun no terminaba y quería resolverlo pronto. deseando que amaneciera, pero también era otra cosa, una sensación muy parecida cuando estaba en el cinema pero a menor intensidad y tenia que ver con el pelirrojo nuevamente.

mecánicamente, se lleva su mano izquierda a su cuello apenas tocándolo, algo le decia que cantara pero tenia despertar a su maestro y molestarle. intento reprimirlo ignorando esa molesta sensación de necesidad pero no podía, era mas poderosa que el, no entendía porque le causaba tanta inquietud al punto de molestarse por nada hasta que una sencilla frase llego a su cabeza.

 _"tiene miedo"_

el es un individuo de hechos y con los pies bien puestos en la tierra aunque el Doctor Kuseno diga que el es muy pasional. no suele creer en cosas del destino o deseos hacia una estrella pero por alguna razón, debía cantar para calmar esa sensación, un mensaje lejano al pelirrojo para hacerle saber que el estaba con el, teoricamente.

con la imagen del vocalista principal de la banda en su cabeza y mirando hacia la luna, tomo aire y en un tenue tono de canción de cuna empezó a cantar.

-counting the lights of the stars quietly... hiding your sorrow...-

...

Crow no la estaba pasando bien, se sentía incomodo en la oscuridad debido que le recordaba aquel callejon junto a sus agresores, se sentó en el piso cubriendo sus orejas tratando de ignorar aquellas horribles voces de sus agresores que le habian atacado, sus amenazas de muerte, asi como aquel filo azul proveniente de la cuchilla con la que seria asesinado, ni siquiera tuvo el valor de tomar el cuchillo de plástico que le habían traído junto con la cena. lo admitia, estaba asustado, si eso era lo que buscaba la oscuridad en el. estaba temblaba por ello, queria irse de ahi, de vuelta a casa y estar a salvo.

hasta que siente un impulso. por simple instinto, deja de estar en cuclillas para mirar de frente hacia su cama, como si en esa oscuridad no habria nada malo y por inercia entona su voz aunque temblorosa enfrenta a la noche.

-have you noticied? just thinking about this makes my heart hurt...-

...

el cuerpo del ciborg rubio siente pasar una ligera descarga eléctrica, similar cuando esta en su alerta máxima ante una batalla pero al mismo tiempo, una sensación de calma. pero eso no lo detuvo, seguiría cantando, que de alguna forma, sabia que el pelirrojo le estaría escuchando.

-i Cant sleep, nights like this... oh just let me have one wish-

...

a esas alturas, Crow veía por la ventana, su miedo iba desapareciendo suavemente pasando a un agradable confort, similar cuando era pequeño y escuchaba la voz de su madre cerca cuando el estaba herido. era algo imposible pero podía jurar que Genos estaba ahí cantándole.

estaba perdidamente enamorado o esta loco.

-Falling Stars of dreams shining in the night sky...-cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por esa agradable sensación de calma y seguridad que el rubio héroe podía y una sonrisa sincera broto de sus labios.

...

-i want to see you from the same place where you are-que tan honesto era ese sencillo deseo. Genos no se daba cuenta que tanta emoción le impregnaba en esa melodía tan dulce y corta. la sensación de desosiego se iba calmando y formando a una animada y cálida. su mente le dio una buena pasada al hacerle imaginar que Crow estaba cantando con el a la par, como ese dia en el tejado nevado después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

=no metter how far apart we are... our hearts will one day become one=

el rubio abrió los ojos extrañándose porque no recordaba en que momento los había cerrado pero la incomodidad y temor ya no estaban, en su lugar, una calidez proviniendo de su core le relajaba, de haber tenido al menor frente a el, a esas alturas estaría acariciarle las orejas. sonrio satisfecho, un presentimiento en su interior le decía que el pelirrojo ya estaba mejor y su tarea ya estaba hecha, sin darle mas vueltas al asunto decidió irse a dormir sintiéndose mejor consigo mismo.

...

Crow termino de entonar las ultimas notas y letra de aquella melodia corta. ya no tenia miedo, ya no sentia solo ni tampoco temia a la oscuridad. abrió los ojos tranquilamente viendo la luna arriba suyo atravez de la ventana. sabia que era obra de Genos, no tenia ni la mas remota idea de como pero presentia que habia sido el, antes de volverse a preguntar, atino con bostezar sintiendose cansado de repente. a paso lento, regreso a su cama con un leve brinco y empezo a dormirse una vez que su cabeza sintio la almohada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

la mañana llego prontamente para el hospital y ya había bastante ajetreo por el cambio de turno de las enfermeras y médicos, así como visitas de estos a sus pacientes. familiares y amigos entraban y salían del los cuartos para realizar sus actividades cotidianas, descansar o cambiar guardias entre ellos si su paciente tenia a mucho tiempo hospitalizado.

aun así, tenían tiempo para detenerse a mirar a un ciborg rubio que estaba de pie frente a la puerta 310 del 3 piso, encargados de medicina interna. sentian curiosidad de saber que hacia el héroe clase S ahí pero no se animaban a preguntarle.

Genos hacia unos 5 minutos que estaba frente a esa puerta y veia su celular de vez en cuando, repasando el mensaje de Aion:

 _"estamos ubicados en la habitación 310 del tercer piso, el pequeño roedor aun vivirá para seguir atormentando a la humanidad"_

en resumen, Crow esta bien. Genos no podía evitar preguntarse como empezarían a hablar y como tomaría el pelirrojo sus respuestas. tomo aire con un discreto suspiro y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta. siente un leve toque en su hombro. voltea de inmediato, sorprendiéndose en el acto, era la pelirrosa de Urgencias que usaba un uniforme diferente, era el clásico uniforme de enfermera color blanco pero lucia un tanto incomoda y no era para menos, la ropa parecía apretarle mucho el pecho.

-disculpa la interrupción pero tienen un paquete-la ojichocolate le entrega una caja pequeña envuelta en papel de regalo color azul y un moño verde. Genos tomo el paquete desconfiado y le dio un rápido escaneo, verificando que no tuviera nada peligroso en el.

-lo envía una admiradora suya, no se que sea pero dijo que les gustaría verla, con su permiso-la mujer se alejo con paso ligero después de una ligera reverencia. Genos se propuso que investigaría a esa mujer, no era coincidencia que apareciera en los mismos lugares que el aparecía y estaba considerando que era una especie de "acosadora". se regreso a su tarea de entrar al cuarto y paso sin llamar, olvidando que no habia tocado antes. lo que vio fue... normal a su criterio.

Rom estaba regañando a los chicos por alguna locura que estos habían hecho mientras Aion y Yaiba estaban en el piso con marcas de un golpe reciente en la cara. Crow estaba gimoteando su mala suerte mientras se sostenía con una servilleta ligeramente manchada de sangre la mano donde estaba puesto el plastiquito rosa, dicho objeto estaba en el piso a unos pasos de la cama. no necesitaba ser un genio para deducir que los tres pelearon y como resultado aquel objeto con forma de aguja de plastico se habia desprendido de la mano de Crow.

-buenos dias-hizo acto de presencia finalmente sorprendiendo a los ShingancrimnsonZ.

-buenos dias Genos-saludaron todos a coro, no esperaban ver al rubio tan temprano, era como una especie de señal para ellos que habia llegado el momento. los chicos dejaron de hacer lo que hacian y se vieron cómplices entre si. ya habian hablado con Crow al respecto y estaban dispuestos a apoyarlo

-iremos con la enfermera para decirle lo que paso, puede que te salvemos de una punción extra-el mayor de los 5 en aquella habitación aclaro. el bajista sacudió sus prendas mientras hablaba un poco mas sereno.

-iremos contigo, es una encrucijada como esta no es para que uno de nosotros se enfrente a la bestia solo-

-este dios oscuro usara todo su poder de persuacion para hacer que aquella servidora de blanco acepte-el rubio mas alto poso dramaticamente mientras caminaba junto con a sus camaradas dirigiendose a la salida. Pero antes de salir, Yaiba llamo la atencion del ciborg con su mano en el hombro contrario.

-no seas duro con el- termino de decir el rubio de orejas de zorro y salio de la habitacion.

La pareja se quedo sola sin saber como empezar a hablar formando una atmosfera tensa y ansiosa en la habitacion de colores de la gama del cafe, beige y miel. Aferrandose a sus sabanas y viendo su regazo, Crow decidio empezar. Trago saliva duramente y miro hacia Genos.

-Genos. Pense que te veria en casa-afirmo el pelirrojo. Eso no mentia, no creyo que el ciborg heroe le fuera a buscar en el hospital. Fue una grata sorpresa verle mas pronto de lo planeado aunque en ese momento se sentia muy nervioso.

-no, tenemos un asunto pendiente y no puede esperar mas. ¿porque te has estado comportando tan formal? ¿a que se debe tu repentino cambio de actitud?-como siempre el heroe clase S tan directo al asunto que le concierne y esto abrumo al pelirrojo, puesto no sabia como empezar sin sonar patetico, un tenue sonrojo broto de sus mejillas y miro a otro lado lado. Genos se dio cuenta que habia sido muy rudo, suspiro algo molesto consigo mismo y se acerco a su pareja cuidando la distancia.

-¿que paso?-

-pues...-hizo un puchero avergonzado, tomo aire asi como valor para hablar, se sentia como su primer concierto.

-¡queria darte motivos para que me quieras!-un silencio denso se formo entre ellos por unos segundos hasta que Genos lo rompio con una sencilla pregunta.

-¿a que te refieres?-esto disloco al pelirrojo. Genos lucia confundido, no comprendio a que se referia el pelirrojo con motivos para quererle. aunque el heroe clase S rubio es un genio en muchas cosas, no era muy diestro en entender las emociones y menos a alguien tan expresivo como Crow.

-¡pues eso! queria darte motivos para que me quieras. pense que te aburrio mi personalidad porque dejaste de tocarme y te portabas distante asi que... opte por cambiar de actitud para llamar tu atencion pero no puedo fingir más-el pelirrojo se saco todo de golpe y gritando como suele hacer todo en la vida pero su corazon temblaba de miedo por el mutismo de Genos sin sospechar que el rubio se sentia terriblemente culpable, sus acciones orillaron al menor a actuar asi y tal como dijo el Dr. Kuseno: el pelirrojo solo queria su atencion.

-Crow-

-eh-

-me gusta como eres. lo poco paciente que eres, lo griton hasta explosivo que puedes ser pero eres libre. cuando sali ayer contigo mientras te comportabas asi, tal como el resto de la semana, admitiré que era muy comodo hasta facil de llevar pero era como salir con un extraño. me sentía fuera de lugar a diferencia de cuando eres tu-Genos se percato la sinceridad de sus palabras y siguió hablando, queria dejerle bien en claro a Crow lo que pensaba de el.

-cuando hablas y actuas lo haces porque es lo que deseas, si sale mal, no te desanimas y continuas, eres malhablado pero sincero como ninguno, es por eso que te quiero, te quiero porque eres libre y cuando estoy contigo me siento igual.-a esas alturas Genos sentía que le temblaba un poco los labios por exponer sus íntimos pensamientos y resultar dañado. sin embargo lo dejo de lado cuando vio y escucho al pelirrojo gimotear y limpiándose la nariz como los ojos, aguantandose las ganas de llorar. ya se había acabado una caja de pañuelos y continuaba con las sabanas de su cama importándole poco si eran recien cambiadas y limpias. Crow se sentia muy feliz, demasiado feliz para ocultarlo.

-entonces... hip... estuve de pelutudo sumiso por nada... hipp... pero ¿porque dejaste de tocarme?-un poco mas repuesto, el pelirrojo miro al rubio de ojos dorados curioso y sentandose en la orilla de la cama.

-debido a mi fuerza-

-¿eso que chingados tiene que ver?-Genos sonrió melancólico, ese era el Crow que conocia y le gustaba, error, quería.

-te lastime la oreja y tu abdomen debido a ello me limite a tocarte. temi que anteriormente te habia lastimado y no decias nada para no molestarme-

-pendejadas, nunca me has hecho daño. bueno si paso lo de mi oreja pero lo de mi abdomen fue un accidente.-

-enserio te golpeaste con un picaporte-

-si, yo el grandioso Crow choque contra esa estúpida puerta del baño-renego el pelirrojo con un puchero molesto que a vista del ciborg era adorable. un silencio calmado broto en ellos, aun tenian algo que decirse pero no sabian como expresarlo libremente o con que palabras, Crow vio al rubio heroe y sonrio tiernamente hasta que una idea cruzo su cabeza, una sonrisa confianzuda broto de su boca.

-i like singing, isn't that how I came to being? Saying that you like my voice, you've really made me happy!-Genos reacciono al oir cantar al pelirrojo con entusiasmo, impregnado sus sentimientos por el, era una canción improvisada porque veia al pelirrojo detenerse por unos segundos para pensar y continuar cantando.

-you didn't understand anything but the binary 0's and 1's, but you taught me the meaning of "I." From that day on, my heart's empty space is always filled up by you.-Crow hizo una leve referencia a la condición cibernetica del rubio, aun cuando este en su mayoría era de metal, lo que causaba en el era real y puro. que mejor que demostrarle que lo quería mucho hablándole en su propio idioma.

-As long as I can be with you, even my digital heart will start to throb. Almost like a quantum wind, my heart will start to sway-el héroe clase S estaba sorprendido por la improvisada canción de amor hacia su persona. su Core vibro con fuerza ante esto intepretandose por su cerebro como alegría dándose cuenta cuanto había extrañado a ese Crow, su Crow. sin resistirse mas al impulso, tomo aire e improvisando también una letra según el estilo que cantaba el pelirrojo, entono.

-I hate being alone, because I'll end up melting away in a lonely world. I like to spend time with you, because you really warm me up.-el ojicarmin se sorprendió al escuchar que Genos le seguia con la informal canción, como siempre de manera perfecta como si ya la conociera pero lo que mas le emocionaba era que el rubio cantaba para el.

-you can't accomplish anything by youself, but you gave me songs to sing. From that day on, my Core's empty space is always filled up by you.-el vocalista principal brinco de la cama para acercarse al ciborg hasta estar frente a el.

-As long as I can be with you, even my digital heart will start to throb. Almost like a quantum wind, my heart will start to sway.-el no tenia un corazon humano mas de una vez Crow le habia dicho que su Core es casi lo mismo porque lo mantenia vivo asi que esa cancion no estaba tan fuera de lugar, era una peculiar mezcla de lo humano y electronico.

-As long as I can be with you, my world will keep on expanding.-

-Almost like an angel's wings, will my heart also take off?-ahi estaba otra vez, Crow lograba hacerlo sentir toda clase emociones. ambos cerraron los ojos emitiendo un poco de coro completamente concentrados en sus sentimientos uno por el otro, de forma lenta empezaron a buscar la mano del contrario, dándose leves escalofríos agradables y descargas eléctricas estimulantes hasta que enredaron sus dedos y se tomaron de la mano dándose un agradable calor mutuamente.

=As long as I can be with you, even my digital heart/Core will start to throb. Almost like a quantum wind, my heart will start to sway.=terminaron de cantar sonriéndose mutuamente sin abrir los ojos. Genos pego su frente contra la de Crow inclinándose un poco mientras este se ponía de puntitas y apretaban el agarre de sus manos completamente concentrados uno en el otro. se sentían contentos por resolver el conflicto pero también algo estúpidos por las cosas que tuvieron que pasar para sincerarse.

-tengo una idea para lo de tu fuerza-el pelirrojo abrió los ojos entusiasmado y mirándole con ojitos brillantes.

-¿mh?-

la pareja ignoraba que habían cantado tan fuerte que muchos pacientes, personal de salud que atendía se habían detenido para escucharles cantar completamente conmovidos por sus voces a capela, olvidándose de sus problemas momentáneamente antes de regresar a su actividad normal. los tres miembros de la banda ShingancrimnsonZ estaban animados por los buenos resultados incluso tenían una canción nueva.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

*los heroes no son policias pero los policias pueden ser heroes. debido que estos no siguen un reglamento establecido o protocolo.

**aclaracion, el clorformo no tiene efecto inmediato en las victimas, requiere por lo menos 5 minutos para actuar y su duracion es muy pobre. Cultura general.

*** advertencia lenguaje medico: ante el incremento del metabolismo en el cuerpo, requiere mayor consumo de oxigeno y glucosa. en el caso de sustancias nocivas facilita su impregnacion a las celulas ante esta aceleracion pero en ciertas sustancias no tiene el mismo efecto en la eliminacion. En español, por andar corriendo Crow acelero el proceso y siendo medio animal y joven le cae mas pesada la droga :v

la ultima cancion se llama "Electric angel" de los hermanos Kagamine. al principio iba a ser usada para Saitama y Genos pero no me convencia del todo hasta que imagine a estos locos cantandola y me dije: JOder siiii combina

ojala les haya gustado, les mando muuuchos besos y abrazo, dejen reviews con amor 3 3


	11. Meses (1 parte)

Tranquilos y tranquilas como parte de las fiestas navideñas y año nuevo viene un periodo calmado y alegre :D

Y si, sigo con vida pero tenia eventos en estos días, dejandome poco o nada de pila.

iba a publicarlo antes pero debido a fallas tecnicas de toda indole pues no podia subirlo o terminarlo, vale gorro la vida.

Advertencia: cursilerías.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Faltaban 1 semana para la navidad, realmente había pasado el tiempo volando para ese año. Las penas se vieron esfumadas ante la época decembrina y sus festividades. La mayoría de las ciudades ya estaban rebosantes de adornos y luces de la época al punto de ser mágico.

En una carretera lejos del tumulto del centro de la ciudad, adornada parcialmente debido que estaba cerca de la costa y su principal atracción debía ser el puente y sus adornos. circulaba una limosina negra con cristales polarizados a media velocidad.

-Señorita Fubuki* usted siempre tan generosa, nosotros estamos agradecidos con usted-la voz entusiasmada de una joven con una flor en su cabello interrumpió el silencio en el vehículo mientras veía su falda negra como gesto sumiso.

Sin responder al halago, Fubuki miraba por la ventana de su limusina. el maravilloso paisaje del mar de la costa de la ciudad W. Su hermoso rostro desfigurado por el aburrimiento ante la ausencia de actividad. Había ido a esa ciudad para hacer las compras de algunos regalos para sus empleados más destacados, no podía darse el lujo de ser ingrata con ellos aunque no creyera mucho en esas festividades debido de la separación de su familia y la poca unión que tenia con su hermana.

Esa repentina generosidad tomo por sorpresa por completo a sus allegados incluso a sí misma. Pero para hacerle honor a la verdad, ese gesto lo aprendió debido que pasaba su tiempo con el calvo más fuerte del mundo y el mismo había ablandado su carácter. no negaba que tenia sentimientos por el pero sabía perfectamente que el hombre no estaba interesado en ella, tenía la sospecha que el hombre más fuerte del mundo tenía fijación por el héroe clase S que se autoproclamaba su alumno además era reciproco pero eran tan idiotas que no se daban cuenta. quizá haría una pequeña parada en su casa para saludarle y dejarle su regalo de navidad además de su insistencia de que se uniera a su causa.

Suspiro contra el cristal de la ventana hasta que siente el automóvil detenerse a mediados del puente de la Ciudad W, extrañada mira hacia delante. la joven con una flor en la cabeza se altera rápidamente y toca la ventana detrás suyo hasta que el conductor la abre.

-¿Que ocurre? la señorita Fubuki no puede perder su valioso tiempo-la voz de la joven era firme, siendo la asistente personal de la señorita no podía quedarle mal**.

-mis disculpas pero al parecer ahí algo obstruyendo el camino y la fila no avanza-se disculpo muy apenado el conductor por la situación. miles de escenarios pasaron por su mente: un kanji atacando, un monstruo marino que destruiría a todos, el puente a punto de colapsar, sea como sea Fubuki pensó que sería su oportunidad para poner en alto su nombre y sin mediar palabras salió del vehículo ignorando las preguntas innecesarias de la joven. camino por elegancia por el cruce peatonal ignorando a las personas que la llamaban de vez en cuando o que estaban de bobas de pie mirando hacia adelante, más específicamente arriba suyo. estuvo caminando más de 6 minutos y no veía absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal salvo a las personas fuera de sus autos mirando el cielo sin hacer avanzar la fila. estaba a punto de usar sus poderes psíquicos para moverlos a todos cuando una sombra fugaz paso arriba de su cabeza. por inercia voltea y se quedando sorprendida.

-" _sin importar donde estés, es un escenario y ese escenario hazlo tuyo"_ -recordaba las palabras de su instructora de gimnasia. cuando era más pequeño y asistía a las clases. con claridad podía recordar a aquellas mujeres que le habían enseñado: una alegre y despistada, la otra seria pero amable. Además de enseñarle los ejercicios básicos y avanzados en cada uno de los aparatos y uso de listones, balones y música. Cada una le enseñaba diferentes estilos: una le mostró la perfección de sus obras y la otra a disfrutarlas.

desde entonces hacia caso a esas palabras en el momento que hacia sus conciertos dando todo de sí, cantando para ganarse al publico sin importar dónde o cuando fuera. ahora lo haría para demostrarle a su querido novio que podía ser más que una máquina de guerra, que su voz y canto no es solo su único medio para expresarse.

Ya lo había visto antes cuando el rubio hacia sus apariciones ante las amenazas. Tenía ya el estilo, solo faltaba pulirlo.

 _Ya habían pasado unos días del incidente en la ciudad J y todo volvió a la normalidad en la rutina de la banda ShingancrimsonZ, Plasmagicas y el dúo de héroes hasta donde cubriera esa palabra._

 _Hubo leves complicaciones respecto a los ensayos porque las Plasmagicas en ocasiones los acompañaban por mero aburrimiento o practicar alguna melodía conjunta pero no salían libres de alguna mirada marca Genos hacia ellas. El ciborg no paraba de acosarlas visualmente si estaban cerca del pelirrojo a más 3 metros de distancia hasta obligarlas a irse de ahí o mantenerse lejos del vocalista de los ShingancrimsonZ. Hasta que Chuchu se le enfrento a Genos hablando por todas sus amigas sobre su exageración por 2 minutos hasta que el rubio la mando a callar con solo una mirada haciendo que la coneja se alejara de él con un penoso silencio._

 _Contra todo pronóstico y sorpresa para todos. La gatita vocalista logro hacer las paces con el héroe miembro de la banda de los chicos y lo descubrieron de la forma más ortodoxa. Ambos estaban sentados en el mismo sofá escribiendo unas letras para una canción y el ambiente entre ellos era ameno. Crow se puso celoso al respecto y se la paso murmurando obscenidades por largo rato._

 _Genos es muy severo y testarudo pero no injusto. Crow le había dicho que la chica de la guitarra rosa le insistió en ser sincero y hablar con él, incluso el día de la cita reitero el tema. Si era el caso, Genos ya no tenía porque tratarla de mal modo salvo una sana dosis de paranoia._

 _No olvida que ella quiso robarle a su novio._

 _Para cuando Crow se sintió mejor y el rubio cibernético accediera a sus locas ideas pasaron 4 días. Ahora una pareja de jóvenes estaba de pie cerca de un edificio casi destruido de la ciudad Z. La tarde era agradablemente fresca_ _pero el menor tenía su acostumbrado suéter grueso. Genos veía como el menor calentaba un poco mientras explicaba de forma ambigua sobre el freerunning y el parkour pero lo que le llamo mas la atención fue una frase._

- _"busca otra alternativa si no tienes salida"-Genos la guardo en su memoria aquellas palabras que el vocalista dijo. Una vez que Crow se sintió preparado empezó a correr hacia el edificio y con un gran salto brinco una cerca para dar una voltereta en el aire y aterrizar de tal forma que absorbiera el impacto sin perder mucha velocidad._

 _-¡¿que haces ahí parado?! ¡vamos!-el ojicarmin le animo desde la distancia haciendo que el rubio volviera en sí y afirmo aceptando el reto. empezó a correr imitando los movimientos de Crow. para sorpresa del menor fue bastaste torpe. Genos se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba preparado para combates a bocajarro exponiéndose completamente y su agilidad aunque buena no era suficiente para la actividad. Le tomo más tiempo de esperado llegar con el vocalista._

- _mi cuerpo no está hecho para este tipo de actividades-el ciborg analizo su cuerpo rápidamente y encontró la razón. Esto le desanimo un poco, encontró otra cosa que no podía hacer. una parte de el pensó cuanto seria de diferente de haber continuado siendo humano, por lo menos una buena parte. miro sus manos con algo de enojo contenido._  
 _-pendejadas, solo busca tu propio estilo. Si lograste cantar puedes haces esto-el pelirrojo le animo y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla así como una sonrisa entusiasta que bajo lentamente su guardia._

 _-sigamos practicando-el pelirrojo volvió a correr mientras daba saltos y volteretas en las paredes, barras e incluso rompió ventanas mientras entraba a esos destartalados edificios. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo A Genos le costó seguirle el ritmo a Crow debido que intentaba imitar sus movimientos, en ocasiones, muy torpemente y otras quedándose atascado en algún tubo que no resistió su peso. Hasta que el rubio de ojos dorados se le ocurrió entrar en modo de batalla, noto como mejoro en velocidad y estaba más al pendiente de sus alrededores incluso sus articulaciones artificiales se tornaron más flexibles para la limitación del daño. Su Core emitió mas calor por orden de su cerebro para calentar su cuerpo y el metal volverlo más blando solo en áreas que requerían mayor flexión e impacto._

 _Duraron 30 minutos correteando por las calles, saltando, dando giros por todos lados con gracia y libertad. El rubio noto que incluso estando en alerta para un combate lo estaba disfrutando. su lado cibernético no encontraba lógica en los comandos otorgados por su cerebro en usar su fuerza en aquella forma, sus sistemas demandaban que era una pérdida de energía en caso de una batalla. sin embargo, su cerebro humano lo hacía sentir tranquilo pero alerta. usar su cuerpo para algo más que bélico le causaba cierta alegría. Además del canto, esa actividad sin aparente sentido, lo hacía sentirse más humano._

 _Un humano en cuerpo de metal._

 _El rubio se detuvo en un techo al percatarse que el menor de cabellos carmesí no estaba en su vista, lentamente enfrió su cuerpo y realizo un escaneo para encontrarle hasta que siente una leve embestida en su espalda y un par de brazos delgados rodeándole el cuello y hombros._

 _-Crow-el rubio sonrió levemente hacia aquella persona junto a él._  
 _-¡te atrape y no escaparas!-el sonriente pelirrojo se colgó de su espalda intentarlo someterlo de alguna forma pero era inútil, el rubio es demasiado fuerte para él y su cuerpo metálico favorecía mucho por su peso y rigidez. Sin esfuerzo, tomo al menor del suéter y lo puso frente a el mientras este pataleaba la injusticia de la vida y como lo trataba como un muñeco._

 _-arrrg Genos bájame-el rubio lo dejo en el piso despacio y antes de que el empezara a protestar de como lo tomo. el rubio se arrodillo frente a él, empezó a acariciarle las orejas y la cabeza con cuidado sorprendiendole en el acto._

 _La tranquilidad y soledad de aquel sitio abandonado les daba oportunidad de estar como querían, de abrirse un poco y ahora que estaban cansados por la carrera, era mas facil exponer sus sentimientos, nadie seria testigo de aquello. el pelirrojo sonrió cada vez más relajado mientras se dejaba hacer al punto de emitir un tierno ronroneo desde su garganta que hizo que Genos se detuviera sorprendido por ello. Crow se toco el cuello con ambas manos avergonzado de su acción inconsciente como medida para detener aquel ruido._

 _-no lo pares-pidió el ciborg mas necesitado de lo que quería aparentar. Genos se dio cuenta que había bajado demasiado la guardia y estando en la calle, aunque solos, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados por un Kanji. aunque eso paso de segundo plano cuando vio la mirada apenada del menor ante el sonido emitido por su garganta, Crow se sentía expuesto por ello, quizá si hacia lo mismo repondría su confianza._

 _-me... gusta ese sonido-admitió algo avergonzado con leve sonrojo miro a otro lado. sentirse así de vulnerable no era propio de él pero olvida esos pensamientos cuando Crow lo abraza con suficiente fuerza para derribarle además la postura que estaba el rubio favoreció aquella acción. abrazo al menor reconfortándolo en sus brazos escuchándolo ronronear para su deleite._

 _-no le digas a nadie-susurro el menor con un marcado sonrojo en sus pómulos y sus ojos brillantes de emociones. espectáculo que estaba oculto en las ropas del héroe clase S._

 _-no lo hare-Genos acaricio la cabellera de su pelirrojo con cuidado pero la alegría brillaba en sus ojos artificiales. sin evitarlo su Core también empieza a vibrar gracias a las fluctuaciones de energía emitida imitando el ronroneo de Crow lo mejor que podía._

 _-ah... también puedes ronronear-el pelirrojo levanto la cara agradablemente sorprendido. toco el pecho del ciborg sintiendo el núcleo vital del rubio vibrar contra el metal del tórax._

 _-de puta madre tenemos algo igual-festejo el pelirrojo y volvió a abrazar al mayor disfrutando el ruido sordo. dejando al héroe pensativo._

 _-algo igual-esto hizo sonreír al héroe de forma calma dejándose llevar por la agradable sensación de cariño mientras miraba el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de colores anaranjados, azules oscuros y purpuras._

Durante su practica en las calles mientras le enseñaba a Genos como correr por las calles haciendo acrobacias. Estuvo pensando donde sería el lugar adecuado para realizar un show maravilloso, que marcara su memoria y lo sintiera mas propio. Hasta llegar a una conclusión: que mejor lugar que el puente de la Ciudad W donde se había prometido darle más recuerdos maravillosos.

El puente seria su escenario y Gimnasio.

Usando las barras de acero como "potros de gimnasia". Los cables y algunas sogas que trajeron consigo son sus trapecios, barras paralelas o asimetricas hasta "cuerda floja" en caso de líneas más largas. En aquel puente han estado 10 minutos "jugando" entre ellos dos haciendo piruetas y saltos.

Crow confiaba en su capacidad y debía hacerlo. sus pies y piernas son lo suficientemente fuertes para saltos entre los cables subiendo mas y mas, dando giros completos en 360° o 180°. al llegar al quinto cable empezó su actuación.

-" _da todo de ti en escenario, no te guardes nada. amalo como si fuera parte de ti_ "-aferrándose al alambre con sus manos aguantadas dio unos cuantos giros mientras abría y cerraba las piernas tomando suficiente velocidad e impulso para soltarse hacia delante abrazando sus piernas dando por lo menos tres giros para extenderse cual gato y tomar el cable delante suyo a varios metros de el, dicha acrobacia asusto a varias personas en el proceso, el pelirrojo no alcanzaría ese lugar y caería al vació a una muerte segura. Crow cerró los ojos sintiendo el viento en su rostro completamente relajado, sonriendo confiadamente, justo cuando empezó a sentir que perdía altura, una mano atrapa la suya. Genos sosteniéndose de un alambre mediante las rodillas atrapa a Crow con una mano y le sirve de apoyo impulsándolo de nuevo hacia arriba y regresándolo al alambre anterior mientras el menor le sonreía animado, realizaba unas cuantas piruetas invertidas hasta caer elegantemente en el alambre haciendo una pose triunfal.

La gente empezó a ovacionar dicho momento mientras seguían viendo el cielo entre el hierro y las nubes a la peculiar pareja.

Entre ellos, Genos. el ciborg aun recordaba el momento cuando el pelirrojo se lo propuso. no pensó que el menor tuviera tal gracia y disciplina siendo tan inquieto.

 _-¿gimnasia?-el rubio de escleróticas negras miraba dubitativo al menor mientras estaban sentados en la cama del cuarto del hospital. ya aclaradas las cosas con mayor detalle del malentendido que los obligo a comportarse como idiotas. Crow logro distraer al rubio de ojos dorados lo suficiente para que este no fuera a cazar a las Plasmagicas por darle ideas erradas de cómo debe comportarse y a la vez, el pelirrojo trataba de no pensar en el calvo maestro de su novio por haberle dicho que el ciborg no era lo suficientemente sensible para tales tactos._

 _-así es, requieres fuerza y precisión si no quieres valer madres-explico Crow mientras hacía ademanes con las manos pero su confianza se vio disminuida al ver la duda en el rostro del ciborg. así que decidido a mostrárselo, estiro un poco los brazos y las piernas ante la atenta mirada del ciborg._

 _hace bastante tiempo que no hacía nada de eso debido que se enfoco en su sueño de ser cantante y nunca le hallo utilidad, excepto para limpiar las repisas de su casa, a veces no encontraba el banquito alto y tenía que treparse a los muebles para limpiar._

 _usando su nueva ropa. el cual le había encantado no solo por el hecho de que era un obsequio de Genos; mismo que eligió cada prenda haciendo que su corazón latiera emocionado por eso, también porque no quería que el rubio lo viera en paños menores debido a la fea bata de hospital._

 _Iniciando con un pequeño brinco cayendo en sus dos manos, dio un leve giro en si mismo e impulsándose con sus brazos, dio un salto hacia atrás para caer de pie en el suelo pero no se detuvo ahí. trepo al sofá mas grande de un salto y apoyándose en el respaldo del mismo como si fuera una barra de gimnasia, el mueble tambaleo por tan repentino movimiento y Genos se puso de pie rápidamente para interferir y evitar que el menor se hiciera daño pero nada de eso paso, el menor daba pequeños saltos para hacer giros mientras avanzaba a lo largo del sofá incluso tuvo la osadía de hacer giros en reversa hasta llegar a la orilla y bajar tranquilamente._

 _el orgullo de Crow no podía estar mas inflado en ese momento ante su pequeño espectáculo, Genos por su parte estaba sorprendido, no esperaba ver eso y menos saber que el pelirrojo era Gimnasta._

 _-¿cuando aprendiste a hacer eso?-el rubio estuvo analizando cada maniobra ejecutada por el vocalista de la banda y debía darle crédito en sus acciones. realmente tenía que ser exacto en cada movimiento, sino podría lastimarse severamente, usar la fuerza necesaria para impulsarse y actuar pero al mismo tiempo verse maravilloso haciéndolo parecer tan fácil._

 _-cuando era niño, mi madre me llevo a entrenar gimnasia artística y yo el grandioso Crow fui de los primeros en mi generación-el pelirrojo puso sus manos en las caderas mientras sonreía engreídamente pero cambia rápidamente de gesto y mira a Genos con algo de esperanza de que el rubio entendiera sus intensiones._

 _-pero ciertas acrobacias requieren un compañero de actuación y ahí es donde entras tu...- pero al ver que el rubio no cambiaba su expresión de duda aun cuando este hace unos momentos estaba sorprendido por su actuación._

- _osea con tu fuerza puedes hacer cosas geniales como estas, solo debes aprender algunas cosas básicas-el rubio vio sus manos metálicas. como alguien que estaba hecho de metal y con único propósito en la vida era la venganza hacer algo tan lleno de vida sin contar su capacidad para cantar. cerro las manos con frustración, no era posible, su fuerza había sido hecha para la destrucción de sus enemigos y peligros para las personas. pero justo cuando iba a responderle al pelirrojo, este toma su mano y lo arrastra hasta la puerta de la habitación con la mirada llena de determinación. como si hicieran una travesura, Crow guió a Genos por los pasillos del hospital con pasos silenciosos ante el ajetreo del personal de salud y sus clientes, incluso visualizaron a sus compañeros de banda que estaban hablando con un medico y enfermera. el aroma a hospital era fácilmente reconocible por todos lados así como su usual baja temperatura por los pasillos pero no era suficiente para distraer a la pareja, bajaron por algunas escaleras y pasaron por algunos pasillos hasta dar con unas puertas de cristal que guiaba hacia el jardín principal, el cual separaba justo por el medio al hospital. parecía una pequeña plaza con dos caminos y sus correspondientes carteles, uno decía hospital general y el otro hospital pediátrico. el bonito lugar poseía una fuente funcional, varias bancas de piedra cubiertas de nieve fresca pero el camino de piedra que guiaba hacia la fuente así como sus alrededores no poseía esta, ambos dedujeron que recién la retiraron. las plantas estaban cubiertas de escarcha dando como resultado una maravillosa vista invernal._

 _Crow guió a Genos hacia un extremo del lugar dejadle ahí, sin dar explicaciones se aparta de el hasta el otro lado con una mirada determinada._

 _-¿que estas?-vio como el pelirrojo corría hacia él y dio un salto hacia su persona mientras hacia una leve pirueta hacia adelante con las piernas extendidas. por inercia, Genos extiende sus manos para atraparle y hacerle aterrizar con gentileza, lo que no se esperaba era que Crow lo usara para impulsarse hacia arriba dando unos leves giros sobre si mismo poniendo sus brazos en el pecho. una vez más, el pelirrojo vuelve a bajar a pocos pasos de el, el ciborg sin saber que hacia exactamente volvió a servir de apoyo para hacer que se impulsara y volver a maniobrar en el aire. poco a poco, Genos empezó a entender a que se refería Crow con un compañero de Gimnasia, le estaba ayudado a crear esas maniobras sin mucho esfuerzo._

 _a la siguiente actuación, el rubio impregno un poco de su fuerza descubriendo con agrado que el menor logro utilizar el pequeño empujón extra para hacerle hacer una maniobra diferente, esta vez dando giros de 360° con los brazos extendidos y las piernas juntas. se la pasaron un rato así, entreteniéndose entre maniobras y giros, el rubio experimentando con su propia fuerza que tanto podía Cros manejar sin percatarse que poco a poco empezaba a imitarlo. dejo de limitarse en correr de un lado a otro para atrapar al menor para hacer unas cuantas propias al analizar las acrobacias del menor._

 _incluso impulso al menor usando sus piernas al finalizar unas vueltas estilo "llanta"._

 _llego un momento en que Crow con un ligero cambio de Angulo de sus pies ante el impulso de las manos de Genos. su dirección fue hacia arriba únicamente, abrazando sus piernas por lo menos 4 vueltas dio para al final dar una ligera pose extendiendo sus brazos y piernas. se dejo caer sin más maniobras para ser atrapado directamente en los brazos de Genos. un pequeño silencio los embargo aunque no fue necesario decirse nada. el pelirrojo sonrió ante el éxito de su idea y el rubio de ojos dorados se sentía calmado e interesado al encontrar otros medios de usar su fuerza._

 _-y hay mas Genos, podemos hacer parkour o Freerunning-enumero el menor sin percatarse que seguía en los brazos del ciborg. estaba tan contento por resultados de su experimento que se había puesto cómodo en aquel cálido tórax y a Genos no parecía importarle mucho._

 _-wooooow ¡eso fue increíble!-la pareja se quedo quieta algo sorprendida, se giraron a ver detrás suyo y había varios niños de diferente edades en ropa de invierno y otros tantos usando batas pequeñas de hospital con abrigos. así como unas cuantas señoras estaban con ellos. al parecer llamaron la atención mientras estaban practicaban acrobacias en el aire, los niños salieron a ver interesados y pensando que era un espectáculo por parte del hospital por las fiestas. el pelirrojo se dio cuenta que estaba en sus brazos del mayor en público y empezó a removerse para bajar de aquellos brazos aunque no quería del todo._

 _el rubio comprendió y lo bajo despacio escuchando el griterío de los niños y sus tiernas ovaciones. ambos se vieron y quedaron en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso de no decir la verdad y dejar que los pequeños se emocionaran._

 _-jajajajaja el pequeño Ganado ha caído gracias a mi grandioso talento-victorioso el pelirrojo empezó a reírse como desquiciado dando sin querer un poco de pena ajena. en medio de ese tumulto de niños salió una vocecita más entusiasta de lo usual._

 _-¡WOOOOW mira mamá es Demon Cyborg!- un pequeño de cabello castaño de aproximadamente 7 años se acerco al dúo. usaba una batita del hospital como un cabestrillo en su hombro izquierdo. este levanto su bracito enyesado señalando este con una sonrisa._

 _-mira soy como tú, me pusieron una placa en brazo y cuando sea mayor seré un héroe-el ciborg no supo que decir o que pensar al respecto pero el vocalista de los ShingancrimsonZ le dio un leve empujón al ciborg para invitarle a hacer algo. Genos atino con solo revolverle los cabellos al niño con cuidado. gesto que recibió el menor con buen agrado._

 _-ve con tu madre-indico Genos con firmeza pero amable. el niño se alejo complemente animado hacia una mujer de cabellos negros y cortos que miraba agradecida a la pareja, supusieron que era la madre del pequeño. los niños exclamaron animándoles a continuar con su espectáculo. Crow le sonrió cómplice de los pequeños, invitándole a continuar también._

 _Aunque Genos quiso decir "no". Debía volver con su maestro pero algo en el hizo mover la cabeza afirmando. Quizá era la sonrisa llena de vida que tanto extraño o el hecho que_  
 _pudo usar su fuerza contra Crow sin lastimarlo._

Helo ahí, entre barras de acero y cuerdas. Vistiendo un traje similar al de los buzos pero con connotaciones artísticas: color negro, dorado, algunos detalles azul eléctrico. Genos hacia una acrobacia apoyándose con una soga y dándose impulso para saltar a la siguiente cuerda, balanceándose con un poco mas de fuerza, se impulso para volver a saltar haciendo una serie de piruetas con las piernas extendidas y justo arriba suyo paso Crow dando un salto estilo "gato flexionado" para llegar a la otra barra metálica. Crow aterrizo sin problema en esta mientras terminaba con un giro suave y extendía sus brazos. Por su parte el ciborg llego al otro lado completamente a salvo.

No podía evitar detenerse a ver al pelirrojo actuando así como lo hace en el escenario cantando. Lleno de vida y pasión por lo que hacía. Genos se sentía hipnotizado por ello, el hacia las acrobacias de forma perfecta y elegante pero tal como la primera vez que canto sin mezclar sus sentimientos pero al ver al menor haciendo esas maniobras, se sentía vivo al punto de inquietarle y seguir actuando, provocaba en su Core emitiera ondas cálidas y armónicas, algo en el le incito en intentar provocar en Crow lo mismo que el.

Tomo la soga concentrado y decidido a lo que iba hacer. tomo impulso para realizar unas maniobras en ella en el momento que se arrojo al vació, en el clímax de su presentación se suelta mientras da varias volteretas con las piernas extendidas hasta alcanzar la siguiente cuerda, sonrió triunfante mientras se sostenía y dejaba de balancearse de forma lenta. escucho a la gente aclamar por su actuación pero ignoro esto para enfocarse en buscar en donde estaba Crow y esperar de él una mirada sorprendida.

 _¿Esperar?_

¿en que momento se esmeraba en impresionar a Crow así como lo hacía para su maestro? ¿Desde cuando? esas preguntas lo abrumaron un poco hasta confundirlo. se supone que su maestro es su máxima prioridad, en vez de estar jugando ahí con Crow debería estar acatando las indicaciones del héroe más poderoso del mundo. debía regresar cuanto antes, antes de que el mayor héroe se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo hasta que escucho a un niño gritar emocionado desde la audiencia algo sobre un chico pelirrojo que estaba en una viga.

al localizarlo gracias a su visión súper mejorada, Se sorprendió de ver a Crow a unos metros debajo suyo sonriéndole lleno de determinación de pie en una viga de acero haciendo relucir su traje color negro saliendo de sus hombros con una especie de cintas gruesas y trasparentes color rojo quemado tan largas rozando su cadera.

Estaba 100% seguro de lo que haría. Como una especie de trapecio improvisado con tubos de acero y cuerdas. se aferro a él a dicho objeto y salto para empezar a columpiarse con todo de sí.

-voy a alcanzarte-susurro completamente decidido. Al llegar a suficiente altura y velocidad gracias al afecto péndulo. Torció su cuerpo para hacer que el improvisado trapecio se torciera empezando a dar varias vueltas sobre sí mismo y al llegar al extremo donde se hallaba Genos arriba suyo, se soltó.

El mundo se detuvo por unos instantes al igual que el sonido se perdió.

La adrenalina corría sin parar en cada uno de los espectadores y en el propio Genos al ver como el menor daba muchas vueltas en si mismo elevándose hacia el cielo buscando alcanzarlo. Aquellas cintas daban la ilusión de alas rojas y la sonrisa de Crow tan hermosa y decidida lo hizo distraerse ante tal espectáculo olvidando por unos instantes que hacia ahí y sus dilemas mentales.

la única cosa que pensaba el rubio mientras veía al menor subir tratando de alcanzarlo mientras daba varias vueltas en ascenso. no era usual en el pero era lo único que tenía en la cabeza y la cual podía comparar.

-"parece... un ángel, un ángel caído***"-

Crow extendió su brazo a pocos centímetros de tocar la soga donde se sostenía Genos pero le falto altura, apenas logrando rozarla. Entendió que hizo un mal cálculo y la pagaría caro por ello. Abrió los ojos asustado por ello pero el miedo se transforma completamente en sorpresa cuando una mano metálica le atrapa con firmeza.

-¡Genos!-una sonrisa de felicidad le regala al ser salvado por el mayor incluso patalea un poco por su entusiasmo.  
-Crow-susurro aliviado y con cuidado lo sube hasta asegurarlo en sus brazos además que el vocalista se afianzara a su cuello balanceándose despacio en aquella soga.

La pareja ignoraba los vitoreos y ovaciones hacia ellos completamente maravillados por el show. Algunas personas aliviadas que el menor pelirrojo estuviese a salvo entre ellas Fubuki. La cual relajo su postura dejando de usar su poder psíquico. Despacio se sentó en el piso sorprendida y aliviada. Realmente creyó que el chico de cabello rojo- violeta no iba a contarlo en caso de haber fallado ella también.

En su vida nunca espero ver a Genos hacer eso. Verse tan... humano. Sus teorías de que este estuviera enamorado de Saitama se esfumaron al ver la mirada que le dedicaba al menor ¡y vaya mirada! Aun sus ojos siendo artificiales brillaban con una gran calidez y la diminuta sonrisa que formaba ante la carencia de expresiones faciales.

-es... la primera vez que veo tal ternura en los ojos de Genos... ¿esa es su verdadera naturaleza?-susurro la pelinegra aun sin creerlo del todo. entonces sus suposiciones de que el rubio héroe clase S estuviera enamorado de Saitama estaban equivocadas, si bien no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, la confundió un poco. quizá Genos si sentía genuina admiración por el calvo.

Sin hacer mucho caso a su alrededor. La pareja estaba en su mundo.

Genos sentía su núcleo vital reducir sus revoluciones al saber y sentir que el menor estaba a salvo. Su cerebro desactivaba distintos protocolos contra amenazas así como varias alarmas, disminuyendo su postura de batalla. aunque le pareció increíble durante las prácticas de Gimnasia y el parkour tuvo activar su modo de batalla para lograr entender a Crow la emoción de estar corriendo por todos lados.

-no debiste hacer eso. El daño que habrías recibido seria critico-regaño suavemente el rubio sin abrir los ojos abrazando al menor con fuerza contra sí mismo. Realmente tuvo miedo de ver al menor a pocos segundos de caer.

-quería alcanzarte-  
-me di cuenta-  
-he un error lo comete cualquiera-  
-Crow... yo... no quiero que te pase nada-el menor sintió que Genos lo abrazo aun mas fuerte contra sí mismo, elevándolo hasta que el menor lo abrazo completamente del cuello. Un notable sonrojo relució en el rostro del vocalista y creció mas cuando la nariz del contrario rozo contra su cuello y su aliento acariciaba despacio. Atino con sonreír tiernamente y susurrar a su oído, como si fuera un secreto prohibido y dulce.

-te Quiero Genos-

Genos abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido por aquella confesión tan tímida pero solo fue temporal porque un calor inmenso cubrió su cuerpo y sistemas sin llegar a ser alarmante para estas. Sonrió levemente y bajo la guardia un poco, al igual que el menor, el también susurro cerca de su oído.

-te quiero Crow-

-.-.-.-.

navidad

misma había llegado a la ciudad Z con su tierna nevada llenado todo a su alrededor, alegrando a la gente después de días tan duros y trágicos. el espíritu navideño estaba floreciente en cada uno de los habitantes en aquella destruida ciudad hasta los Kanjis hicieron tregua con los humanos y héroes comportandose bien.

en un edificio con múltiples departamentos en el centro de la ciudad devastada también se vivía el espíritu navideño.

-¡Feliz navidad Maestro!-el rubio de ojos dorados felicito al mayor héroe con sumo respeto mientras le daba un regalo envuelto de color rojo con franjas verdes y moño verde de tamaño mediano. la navidad no era muy común de festejar para el dueño de la casa pero no negaba que se sentía atraído por el espíritu y la comida en abundancia.

El pequeño departamento estaba sencillamente decorado con un árbol navideño con colores rojo y dorado. Asi pocas luces blancas decorativas abarcaban la ventana- balcón. Los futones fueron reemplazados con diseños mas acordes a la época y algunos adornos estaban por la casa.

-ah gracias Genos... aah no tengo un regalo para ti-el calvo se disculpo realmente apenado. No le gustaba recibir obsequios u otras cosas porque le hacian sentir mas pobre de lo que es y para hacerle honor a la verdad, se le había olvidado darle algo a Genos en ese dia.

-esta bien maestro, su compañia y enseñanzas es suficiente para mi-el rubio de ojos dorados respondio con sinceridad. No le afectaba el hecho de no recibir regalos o algo parecido.  
La sinceridad de Genos toco una fibra sensible en el calvo provocando que sonriera sinceramente y una oleada muy diferente al poder tocara su corazon haciendole estremecer levemente. Realmente estaba enamorado del chico.

-es verdad. ¡Maestro hay que ir a comprar la cena para navidad!-el calvo abrio los ojos sorprendido y algo apurado se pone de pie, quitandose la pijama en el proceso y tomando la primera muda de ropa que encontró. Miro el reloj de la pantalla de la television y eran las 11:30am.

-¡diablos Genos estarán llenos los centros comerciales!-el rubio atino con levantarse con apuro y empezar a recolectar algunos trastes que estaban en la mesa por el desayuno que preparo. Afortunadamente el ya estaba arreglado con su clásica playera negra sin mangas y pantalón de mezclilla, solo esperaría que el mayor estuviera listo para irse.

No pasaron mas de 10 minutos cuando el dúo de héroes salió a toda prisa del departamento e iban a empezar a correr cuando una figura menuda, pelirroja, usando un suéter rojo con detalles navideños de santas y campanas aparece en el campo de visión de ambos.

-¡Feliz navidad Saitama querido! ¡feliz Navidad Genos!-  
-¡Nahomi, feliz navidad!-el calvo de ojos chocolate se emociono al ver a su novia y la recibio como costumbre. Un suave beso así también un abrazo amoroso.

Genos miro a otro lado y espero pacientemente que terminaran de saludarse y darse amor. No le dolia ver esas escenas, al menos no como antes. Era esa sensación de añoranza de haber intentado algo con el y no conseguirlo. Suspiro discretamente hasta que siente un abrazo con forma de embestida que si bien no le hizo daño. A cierta persona si.

-joder. ¡Me dolio!-Crow se sobaba la cabeza donde se había golpeado al abrazar a su cibernético novio. Al verle tan quieto y distraido, quizo sorprenderlo pero resulto ser el quien se llevo el premio.

-no debiste hacer eso.-el rubio revisa el golpecito en la cabeza de su novio para ver que no se haya lastimado de seriedad.  
-puta Genos solo queria saludarte-el menor protesto y se repuso rapido al recordar porque estaba ahí.  
-¡Feliz navidad Genos!-  
-feliz navidad Crow-el ciborg sonrio amablemente y le revolvio los cabellos. Crow atina con sonreir animado.

A diferencia de Nohemi. No usaba ropas tipicas de navidad, de hecho, usaba ropa del diario exceptuando que era un sueter color azul oscuro y bordes blancos esponjosos. Crow despues de abrir sus regalos de navidad enviados por su madre y por parte de su manager; quien milagrosamente se acordo de ellos; así también de desayunar lo enviado por su novio, salió en busqueda de su pareja para darle su regalo navideño y tal vez con la oportunidad de salir un rato.

Vaya que sufrio en que darle de obsequio. Hasta que llego a aquella venta de liquidacion en el bazar una tarde.

 _Nada le parecia ideal o correcto. Pidio ayuda a los chicos de alma carmesi tenian sus propias ideas de que darle de regalo mas ninguno le cuadraba del todo. Hasta que un dia que_ _salió a buscar la cena en un restaurante cerca de ahí junto al guitarrista principal pasaron cerca de un abarrotado Bazar con varios_ _productos a la venta en la calle y entre ellos vio un libro de leyendas algo gastado en la mesa de exhibicion._

 _Insualmente interesado, Maniobro un poco entre los compradores y curiosos. Tomo el libro entre sus manos y le dio una leve ojeada. A pesar de lo viejo_ _que estaba y tenia un leve aroma a cenizas estaba en buen estado, por alguna razón, le llego una buena corazonada._

 _-deberias llevarlo-una suave voz femenina llego a sus oidos y miro a su lado_ _derecho, sorprendiendose ligeramente. Una chica de cabello rosa y ojos chocolate_ _acariciaba una maltratada muñeca de porcelana, la miraba con leve lastima y piedad. Le quito algunas pelusas del rostro perfecto y sigo hablando al pelirrojo anonado._

- _algunas veces, el detalle mas insignificante cambia el valor del objeto y la perspectiva de la persona cambia sea para bien o para mal. Para ti es un viejo libro_ _de historias-termino de limpiar la muñeca y comodarle el vestido color amarillo pastel con holanes dejandola mas bonita que al principio._

 _-para otra persona puede que ser su vida-la chica pelirrosa vestida de vestido de coctel rojo y una chamarra de cuero se alejo del vocalista con la muñeca en sus manos con una sonrisa enigmatica. Crow volvió a ver el viejo libro y llego a la conclusion de que seria un buen regalo para Genos._

Sus amigos y compañeros de banda al enterarse que le daria de regalo y las razones para elegirlo, se sorprendieron un poco pero finalmente sonrieron enternecidos. Yaiba le dijo al pelirrojo que era normal sentirse así, despues de todo era su primer navidad con su primera pareja.

Crow sonreia como niño en dulceria. Seria su primer navidad con Genos, chico que gustaba de el y primer novio. Quiza no tenia mucho sentido alegrarse por algo tan mundano pero no podía evitarlo.

-Es nuestra primera navidad Juntos ¿no es genial?-

Un silencio levemente incomodo broto. Saitama se quedo frio ante esa revelacion. Esa también seria su primera navidad con Genos. En si lo es, pero en una relacion de alumno-maestro, no como pareja. al menos lo seria si no fuera por el mocoso vocalista. Fruncio el seño levemente disminuyendo su abrazo hacia la mujer en sus brazos.

-si... Crow. Ahora estoy ocupado con el Maestro, debemos ir a hacer las compras navideñas-el menor no necesito un traductor para saber que Genos preferia ir con su maestro y no estorbarle. Crow bajo sus orejitas levemente intentandolo no tomarlo a pecho, aun le costaba ver que Saitama siempre seria la prioridad incluso en aquella fecha importante.

-Crow...-  
-andando Genos que se hace tarde-apuro Saitama. No lo aparentaba pero estaba reanimado y orgulloso. No perderia mas tiempo que podía aprovechar en estar a solas con el rubio. Festejaria la navidad con el chico y haría todo lo que fuera para demorar en regresar, solo debía encontrar una manera de deshacerse de Nohemi de forma Creible.

-en ese caso. Los esperaremos aqui-la mujer se separo de Saitama y se acerco al pelirrojo. Lo tomo de los hombros por la espalda confianzudamente y este intentaba soltarse sin ser muy grosero.

-me quedare con Crow y prepararemos galletas de mantequilla-animo la mujer mientras lo apartaba del lado de Genos.  
-¡¿pero que?! ¿por que yo?-protesto el menor mientras Nohemi apretaba mas el ligero abrazo para calmarle. sin dudar empujo al chico aun con protestas a la casa de Saitama.

-eso suena genial. Vamos Genos que el tiempo apremia-el calvo empezó su marcha hacia las escaleras pero noto que no estaba su estudiante detras de el.  
-¿Genos?-Saitama le hablo al rubio al ver que este no se movia. No espero mas de lo necesario cuando el rubio empezó a caminar a hacia el de forma lenta hasta ser la habital con su postura firme y segura. Ambos chicos empezaron a correr escaleras abajo mientras hacían renumero de lo que necesitaban para la cena, algo barato pero sustancioso. Quiza un pollo relleno o una cena tradicional de 4 platos, algunos licores y pasar por la casa de King para invitarle a cenar, de paso pedirle algunos juegos prestados.

Saitama no notaba la mirada sombria del ciborg por explicarle cuales eran los objetivos de aquella tarde. El rubio por mas que intentaba prestar total atención a las palabras de su maestro, sus deseos iban en contra y estos decian que queria regresar con Crow, pedirle que lo acompañara o decirle que lo veria en casa al finalizar las compras, mejor aun acompañarlo a la velada navideña.

No había contado que esa seria la primera navidad que pasaria fuera del laboratorio y sin perseguir al Mad ciborg.

Que pasaria la velada con los tipicos problemas de una persona normal ante una celebracion. No le importaba mucho debido que buena parte de el se emociono ante la idea de pasar las fiestas con su maestro hasta que cayo encuenta algo.

El tenia novio.

Aun tenia en su mente la fresca imagen del rostro cabizbajo del vocalista principal. Seguramente el chico se había ilusionado en salir juntos y festejar a su modo. le había dolido verle así, habia aprendido a detestar que aquellas orbes rojizas se oscurecieran sea cual sea el motivo. quizo intentar remediarlo pero mas le calo al ver la actitud tan "amable" de la mujer de su maestro hacia el chico de ojos carmin.

Una parte de el, la posesiva, le grito que apartara a la chica de su novio. Ya le había arrebatado a Saitama y ahora quería quitarle a Crow.

Por esa razón tardo en ir con el héroe calvo. No queria irse, queria quedarse y arrebatarle de los brazos de esa bruja a su novio de alma carmesi. Crow es suyo y no permitiría que se lo llevaran.

 _Si es así... ¿por que no estaba ahí?_

Mas de una vez, mientras mas se alejaban del complejo departamental, el rubio volteo atrás esperando que el chico le hiciera una seña que lo esperaría en casa de su maestro horneando galletas con Nohemi. Que el pelirrojo comprendiera que su maestro es su prioridad y su máximo deseo es agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por el y aquella agónica ciudad.

Esperaba que el chico comprendiera aquello.

...

-¡¿porque mierda tengo que esperar tanto?!-el pelirrojo miraba el horno impaciente viendo por el cristal como la segunda oleada de galletas de mantequilla y chocolate saliera. Su cola se movía impaciente y hacia mohines a cada rato. Queria que estuvieran listas pronto para decorarlas y darle una sorpresa a su heroico novio.

Nohemi rio discretamente al ver al impaciente vocalista mientras estaba sentada en la alfombra junto a la mesita. era mejor conocer la verdadera naturaleza del pelirrojo, tan loca y libre. la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era un chico educado y lindo pero triste, era bueno saber que en realidad no era así. De ese modo, podía ver facilmente el cariño profesado que sentía el pelirrojo hacia el héroe clase S.

No negaria que sentía un poquito de envidia de Genos, el pelirrojo de los ShingancrimsonZ le expresaba sin reparo o discreción su cariño y el esfuerzo para llamar su atención. Era simplemente adorable. La mujer bajo la vista levemente al recordar que ultimamente su relacion con Saitama había llegado a un bache del cual no parecia tener fin, sabia que el calvo héroe le queria y no dudaba en mostrárselo pero había algo que no le cuadraba del todo.

Volvio de sus pensamientos al oir los berreros del pelirrojo y rio entretenida. Sabia porque estaba ansioso, no tanto por la navidad o terminar de cocinar las galletas, sino queria impresionar al rubio. había sido dificil convencerlo de hornear esos postres pero con las palabras adecuadas logro dar en el blanco. Cuando las galletas de chispas de chocolate estuvieron listas, casi inmediatamente empezaron a preparar las otras. Crow fue muy paciente en seguir las indicaciones otorgadas por la mujer para evitar arruinar la masa, no contaban con tanto dinero para mas ingredientes, por tanto cada gramo cuenta.

-pronto estaran Crow-resto importancia la mujer mientras se ponia de pie para ir con el chico.

-aaaarg-hizo un mohin y se sento frente al horno. el pelirrojo se quedo quieto pensativo, comenzo a imaginar como decoraria las galletas, claro que llevaria algunas para las Plasmagicas y sus amigos por simple generosidad, eso o sino seria golpeado por Rom por no llevar galletas sabiendo que el moreno tenia debilidad por ellas.

el pelirrojo cruzo los brazos en su pecho esperando pacientemente y se vio tentado en mandarle un mensaje a Genos para decirle que le extrañaba, sin nada mejor que hacer, saca su celular y justo cuando iba a empezar a teclear un mensaje una mano delicada y femenina tomo el aparato sorprendiendolo.

-¿Pero que?-

-ah ahaa, nada de mensajes-Nohemi sonrio picara con el Celular rojo de Crow en sus manos y cerrandolo en el acto. el pelirrojo se puso de pie indignado por la actitud entrometida de la mujer doctora y empezó a jalonear contra ella para tomar el celular.

-calma Crow, me lo agradecerás.-la voz intrigante de la novia de Saitama llamo su atención.

-¿eh?-

-tortura un poco a tu novio, picalo. por mas que te llame y te mande mensajes no le respondas. date a desear un poco-el pelirrojo escucho el consejo de la mujer de cabello rojo, la cual sonreia confiada de su plan mientras meneaba las caderas de regreso a la salita. Crow se extraño por el cambio de actitud de la doctora, cuando la conocio era una mujer dulce y amable. ahora esta tratando con una chica diferente y atrevida, pensó que tenia sus episodios de bipolaridad como todas las mujeres y no profundizo el tema.

...

Era la decima llamada que hacia Genos hacia el celular de Crow y lo mandaba a buzon sin ninguna clase de respuesta. el rubio aprovechaba cada oportunidad para revisar su movil y ver si había una señal del pelirrojo pero nada. Ni un mensaje o llamada.

¿tanto había herido a Crow para que no quisiera saber de el?

El rubio no negaria que estaba pasandola de maravilla con su maestro, tal como el principio cuando estaban nada mas ellos dos. entre las compras y enseñanzas esporadicas. No obstante, seguia esa espinita enterrada en su psique que le decia que el no queria estar ahí. El héroe clase S cerro el aparato sintiendo una especie de vacio en el tórax combinado con una leve opresion en el.

Vio a las parejas y familias en las compras con sonrisas animadas y llenas de luz aun en medio del desastre o enfados momentáneos por el estrés y lidear con otras personas del mismo humor, se les veia contentas.

Una parte de el deseo estar asi con el pelirrojo. Escuchando sus quejas y sus alocados planes para lograr sus metas, aquellas sonrisas calidad las extrañaba.

Con su maestro con su maravillosa presencia y sus amenas palabras de animo. Hacian que el tiempo pasaba tranquilo, todo era tan perfecto y maravilloso que aumento su deseo de volver con el vocalista.

¿ _en tan poco tiempo se habia acostumbrado a la locura?_

-Genos ya tengo el pollo, vayamos al siguiente mercado, quizá encontremos pan-el calvo de ojos cafe regreso de la carniceria. mientras el hacia las compras y esperaba pacientemente su turno, dejo al rubio cuidando las compras que habian logrado. Había notado que el rubio estaba inquieto e intuia el porque.

No podia evitar sentierse un poco ofendido pero entendia perfectamente el porque. se veia tentado a decirle que se marchara y el se encargaria del resto pero su egoismo pudo mas.

-por supuesto-el rubio siguio al mayor a la direccion acordada y donde solian frecuentar para comprar aquel alimento. Habian pasado 5 horas desde que empezaron a comprar todos los requerimientos para la cena, generalmente no les costaba tanto tiempo comprar todo pero debido a la epoca navideña las largas filas de clientes robaban valioso tiempo. Aunque no sintiera el pasar del tiempo a causa de Saitama, no evitaba que Genos se sentía a cada hora parcialmente mas frustrado, deseaba volver, ver a Crow y cumplirle su capricho.

Sonrio ironico ante eso, generalmente rechazaba esa clase de actitudes e ignoraba esas personas pero no podía hacer eso con el pelirrojo. Su tan caprichoso y mal hablado pelirrojo, la mayoria de las veces no sentía culpa en rechazar sus deseos pero cuando veia aquellos ojos carmin apagarse no podía evitar sentir pena mas no cambiaba de opinion.

Tambien estaba su maestro, no había pedido sin importar que tan descabellado que el no estuviera dispuesto a cumplir incluso si en ello se le va la vida y una vez mas salia la interrogante.

¿porque no hacia lo mismo con Crow?

Siguio caminando a la par del mayor pensando en su propia parcialidad con sus relaciones entre el héroe mas poderoso del mundo y el vocalista con carrera en crecimiento. Haciendo poco caso a las palabras de Saitama apenas aceptando y respondiendo en los momentos adecuados. Mientras andaba en automatico, no se dio cuenta que se habian detenido en uno de los tantos marcos decorativos decorativos del parque que usaban de atajo para llegar al mercado.

-oi Genos que nos falta de la lista, además del pan-el calvo siendo tan despistado no se percato de la actitud taciturna del menor y estaba enfocado a disfrutar todo el tiempo que disponian para estar a solas.

-seria todo maestro-  
-me alegro, ya me estaba aburriendo esto de hacer filas y filas-distraidamente el mayor miro al cielo a medias tintas de pintarse de gris, parecia que iba a nevar. Entonces ve en marco de las decoraciones del parque una de las afamadas coronas navideñas y en ella una plantita en particular.

Un sutil sonrojo broto de sus mejillas al reconocer aquellas hojas verde oscuro y redondos frutos rojos. La conocio cuando niño en el colegio. A la salida, mientras el esperaba inocentementea su madre llegar por el en la entrada de la escuela. Una chiquilla se había parado junto a el para esperar a sus padres de igual modo y vio aquel racimo arriba suyo. Inesperadamente le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo sin decir nada.

Su madre le explico que por tradición cuando 2 personas se paran bajo un muerdago debian besarse.

Y ahora estaba bajo uno con Genos, por como veia al rubio de escleroticas negras en un estado voluble no seria dificil convencerlo pero realmente se aprovecharía de la situación. Sonrio con ligereza mientras veia al ciborg aun caviando en su mente.

-oi Genos-

-.-.-.-.

*como saben, en el anime/manga le dicen "fubuki-sama" pero en este fick es muy raro que use el lenguaje japones.

** no tengo ni idea que es la chica de la flor en la cabeza con Fubuki además de ser una de sus vasallas así que le di un puesto mas cercano a ella.

***Crow en el videojuego cuando va subiendo de nivel, torna una apariencia de Angel caído o "Fallen Angel" con alas grises, en su ultima forma, posee 6 alas y ojos bicolores. hablando de grandes razgos. que mejor apodo para Crow que ese xD

. ...

Heeee. Que tal? Sigo viva ojala les haya gustado este cap porque me costo un cuerno hacerlo :D

Jajajaja como ven, a nuestro querido rubio ya esta empezando a dudar. Soy tan cruel c:

abracitos y dejen reviews con amors


	12. meses (2 parte)

25 de diciembre, 7:45 PM.

Para cuando regresaron a casa y terminaron las compras. Ya era muy noche, la mayoria de las familias habían regresado a sus hogares a celebrar la fiesta y cenar delicias de la época. el momento alegre del día paso a uno nostálgico y cálido aun con el frió sutil del invierno.

Mientras Genos, Saitama y King iban caminando en silencio con las bolsas en mano con las compras exitosas del día y los videojuegos que tan amablemente King les presto, para demostrar su agradecimiento, el calvo invito al heroe de la inmensa cicatriz a pasar las fiestas con ellos y su novia, algo que por supuesto que acepto, quería conocer a la famosa Nohemi, pareja de Saitama.

una parte de el, sentía algo de envidia por la suerte de Saitama. tenia un alumno incondicional aunque aterrador a su lado y una mujer que le queria, imaginaba que era una chica encantadora, dulce y amable asi como algunos personajes de sus videojuegos, a diferencia de Genos. aunque su opinión sobre el ya estaba cambiando lentamente al recordar como el rubio se comporto en aquella estación de Tren con el chico pelirrojo ademas del increible voz que portaba al cantar.

todo iba tranquilo hasta que una larga y lujosa limusina negra hizo presencia en las solitarias calles de la ciudad Z al punto de casi atravesarse en el camino del los chicos obligandolos a parar. Genos activo sus cañones para eliminar al individuo que se habia atrevido a entrometerse en el camino de su maestro, sigo con la vista y su mano apuntando a un hombre de traje que bajo presurosamente del vehiculo para abrir la puerta, dejando pasar a la voluptuosa Fubuki, heroe y lider de la banda Fubuki. usaba sus tipicas prendas negras con la diferencia de un ostentoso broche con forma de copo de nieve que sostenia su abrigo blanco de mink.

-Feliz navidad Saitama-saludo de forma alegre y amable mientras meneaba las caderas al acercarse al calvo y darle un beso en la mejilla como saludo.

-ah, Fubuki, feliz navidad-el calvo no respondio al gesto pero no fue menos cortez y atino con sonreir amistosamente.

-felices Fiestas Fubuki-King le felicito con amabilidad pero no podia quitar de su voz el tono lugubre de su voz haciendo que la mujer de cabello negro se estremeciera un poco. Genos desactivo sus cañones al ver de quien se trataba, aun asi no dijo nada, la mujer no le caia mal pero no toleraba mucho su presencia y su muy coqueta forma de ser. el grupo de heroes y amigos empezaron a platicar sobre sus planes para esa noche asi en lo que harían para cenar, un dia normal Genos estaba dispuesto a esperar a su maestro todo lo que fuera en falta.

Aunque su mente no paraba de recordarle sus deseos. Haciendole saber que cada minuto que pasaba, perdia mas para volver a casa y saber como estaba el pelirrojo vocalista, del cual aun no responde alguna llamada o mensaje y la espina de culpa estaba enterrada en su cien, recriminandole su debilidad de hace unas horas.

-oi Genos-el rubio presto atencion cuando la mujer psiquica le hablo.

-magnifico espectaculo que montaste tu y tu novio. realmente maravilloso-el rubio abrio un poco los ojos, apenas notandose la sorpresa en sus perfectas facciones. ¿de que estaba hablando la ESPER?

-no entiendo a que se refiere-

-no te hagas el tonto conmigo Genos, el espectaculo que hicieron tu y el otro chico en el puente de Ciudad W. habia llegado a pensar que eras un tipo sin corazon pero por lo que pude ver, me equivoque-halago la mujer de cabello negro realmente conmovida sin darse cuenta en el lio que metio a Genos con Saitama. el rubio de escleroticas negras noto como Saitama, aun con su rostro neutro, le miraba con reproche.

-Crow me ha estado enseñando a practicar el Parkour y la gimnasia artistica Maestro. perdoneme que no le haya mencionado al respecto-confeso el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia prolongada cuidando de no tirar las compras.

-esta bien, no importa-respondio indiferente el calvo mientras se ponia en marcha para volver a casa, se estaban demorando en hacer la cena y tenia hambre. Le pico enterarse que su alumno se la paso tonteando con el pelirrojo en aquel sitio y ahora entendia porque el rubio llegaba con la ropa sucia o llena de trozos de cristales, claro que aquellas interrogantes pudieron ser aclaradas de haberse molestado en preguntar.

-deja que les de un pequeño aventon-invito la mujer de cabellos negros.  
-oh genial-festejo Saitama con tono alegre. Ninguno puso objecion al respecto. Los chicos pusieron todas las compras en la cajuela del lujoso vehiculo y entraron al mismo, maravillandose por los asientos de cuero negro asi como la pequeña mesa entre los dos asientos y la alfombra de tono oscuro.

-les he traido un obsequio por las fiestas-una vez adentro del auto y empezado el viaje. la chica asistente de Fubuki entrego cajas de mediano tamaño con breves palabras de "felices fiestas". Genos tenia un regalo envuelto en color carmin con moño dorado. Sin que nadie sospechara o intuyera que pasaba por su mente, Genos sonreia de forma sutil. Su muy reciente y activa imaginación le hizo crear una imagen mental de su vocalista usando un moño asi en la cabeza, admitia que ocasionalmente recordaba a Crow usando aquel vestido de novia cuando estuvieron en la grabacion del video musical con Sweet Mask.

Hasta hace poco cayo en cuenta en lo adorable que lucio asi.*

El heroe cibernetico recordó que no le habia dado su regalo al pelirrojo. No batallo en saber que regalarle al chico, haciéndole honor a la verdad, queria darselo antes de tiempo al ver que el clima iba a estar gélido en los proximos dias. Lo malo fue que no encontro ninguno como el lo imagino y termino haciendolo el mismo tras unos breves tutoriales en internet en su tiempo libre, admitiría que se dejo llevar e hizo mas de lo que esperaba hacer pero estaba satisfecho por su logro.

Ahora solo esperaría que Crow aun siguiera ahi.

...

dos horas después.

Al llegar a casa, el hogar de su maestro olia a galletas y mantequilla, se sentia hogareño el ambiente por el aroma y la materna forma de comportarse de la mujer pelirroja favorecia mucho. King se sintió cómodo de inmediato ante la nueva presencia y la mujer era facil de tratar algo milagroso para el alto hombre quien solia tener problemas para hablarle a las mujeres. En opinion de Fubuki la considero una mujer normal e inofensiva pero no pudo evitar comportarse un poco arisca, se habia acostumbrado a ser la unica chica en el grupo de inadaptados.

tras unos minutos de charla para conocer mejor a Nohemi y pusiera al tanto al rubio sobre lo que hicieron esa tarde. la chica psiquica vio como el rubio se encerraba en la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena en el momento que Saitama se planto junto a su novia, se veia por los abrazos y tenues sonrisas que le dedicaba a la mujer a su lado que le estimaba mucho.

Fubuki se sintio un poco celosa de la suerte de la doctora pero a la vez su intuición femenina le gritaba que algo no estaba del todo bien. veia al calvo heroe muy contento pero también tenia "ese" algo que no cuadraba. cuando estaba con el rubio cibernetico, lo notaba relajado al 100% incluso sonreía con mayor expresión, cosa que no se notaba con la mujer a su lado. decidió no darle mucha importancia pensando que era solo su envidia, sin mucho que hacer y no estaba deseosa de platicar con la nueva integrante de su grupo de amigos raros, opto por ir a ver al alumno de Saitama cocinar. al entrar, el aroma a comida ya estaba presente haciendola suspirar de ansias por probar aquellas delicias, incluso opaco el aroma de las galletas.

Vio a Genos estaba cocinando una crema de elote como acompañante y al mismo tiempo preparaba otras cosas. la dejo a fuego bajo para que se cocinara mientras el se enfocaba en marinar la carne con especias y cortar algunos vegetales para la misma, todo lo hacia con tanta gracia y perfeccion que le hizo bufar, hasta para cocinar tenia que ser tan estricto hasta que noto su mirada causando en ella un leve sentimiento de pena.

Genos se veia un poco triste, la mujer recordó brevemente que la novia de Saitama dijo que Crow tuvo que irse debido que tenia un asunto con los chicos ShigancrimsonZ. dedujo que ese debia ser el nombre del chico pelirrojo que lo habia acompañado en aquel espectaculo del puente y por lo que veia en aquellos ojos ciberneticos seguramente queria ir con el. decidió ser buena chica con el rubio y concederle su deseo de navidad.

-oi Genos-se acerco de forma lenta. no queria causar mala impresion en el rubio o pensara que era una agresión hacia su persona, a veces el chico era muy explosivo ante cosas simples.

-se le ofrece algo-el rubio no estaba de humor para tratar con Fubuki, de hecho, no estaba para nada de humor para algo. su mente no paraba de reprocharle que se habia tardado mas de lo que imagino, ademas reprocharle su debilidad por el pasado, para rematar que al regresar a casa ya no estaba Crow. segun Nohemi, el pelirrojo tuvo que irse por asuntos con la banda. a ese punto dejo de picar los cebollines y su mirada se ensombrecio un poco o eso hacia hasta que la voz de la ESPER llamo su atencion.

-a mi nada pero tu si quieres algo-pico la mujer, divirtiendose con la mirada irritada del rubio.

-vaya al grano-

-ve con el-esto confundio al rubio y dejo de hacer su trabajo para concentrarse al 100% en la pelinegra.

-Disculpe-

-que te vayas con el. desde aqui puedo ver que quieres irte con el mocoso así que ve-

-no puedo, tengo que preparar la cena-rechazo el rubio recio a moverse de su sitio pero para Fubuki no se le escapo ese brillo esperanzado de cumplir con su anhelo. dio en el clavo al parecer, solo debia darle la oportunidad a ver si la tomaba.

-dices: "no puedo" pero "si quieres". andate yo termino la cena.-se ofrecio amablemente la psiquica. normalmente no le importaria meterse en asuntos ajenos y menos en molestarse en ayudar mas que lo estrictamente necesario pero todos merecían un poco de felicidad, que lo considere un regalo de navidad de su parte en caso de que no le guste lo que le obsequio.

el nucleo de Genos emitia ondas de energia de forma erratica y acelerada, podria interpretarse en terminos organicos que sufria de una taquicardia por la emocion de cumplir su deseo. su mente estaba en cumplir su ansiada necesidad pero tambien tenia su deber con su maestro ¿Que hacer?

-si tanto se te complica, quédate-la mujer estaba a punto de dar la vuelta ya cansada de la indesicion del heroe clase S.

-30 minutos-

-¿disculpa?-

-deme 30 minutos, no demorare en regresar-el rubio no resistió a tomar la oportunidad de ir con Crow, queria verlo y pasar un rato con el, aunque fuera pequeño, queria cambiar el rostro decepcionado que tenia en su mente por aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba. sus emociones remolineaban mucho en su psique ante la idea que se iria, sus sentimientos de felicidad aplastaron sin piedad la responsabilidad hacia su maestro y las posibles consecuencias al respecto.

Fubuki sonrió y sintió ternura al ver aquellos ojos dorados adolescentes brillar. no era mucho lo que expresaban pero proviniendo del rubio cibernetico era bastante.l mujer sintio nostalgia, le recordo cuando era niña y tuvo su primer amor, un niño de la secundario. recordaba el amor de adolescentes tan intenso y estupido, justo cuando iba a decirle algo provechoso noto que el muchacho heroe iba a la sala, la mujer detuvo con sus poderes al ciborg algo ansiosa.

-¿Que estas haciendo?-susurro la pelinegra.

-tengo que avisarle al maestro. ademas tengo que ir por el regalo de Crow-respondió molesto por la falta de movimiento súbito. sus alarmas sonaban en su mente creyendo que estaba en peligro y era muy molesto oir esas alarmas por nada.

-te traigo tu regalo pero vete sin avisar-la ESPER tenia el presentimiento que el calvo se interpondría aunque no tenia porque. ademas era mas emocionante hacer las cosas a escondidas, al ver que el chico a su lado haria caso a sus palabras, lo libero de su poder psíquico y trajo debajo del pino la unica cajita sin envoltura color cafe pero con un liston color azul naval. con la maxima precausion que podia, levitaba el regalo para hacerlo pasar de ser persivido, afortunadamente el inmenso tamaño de King hacia de buena tapadera. una vez que el regalo estaba en las manos del ciborg, la psiquica hizo lo que pudo para que no hiciera ruido al salir y no alertar al calvo.

giro su vista hacia la cena, se remango las mangas muy segura de sus acciones, no debia ser tan dificil. recordo a su difunta madre cocinar para ambas y aquella epoca cuando Tatsumaki cocinaba para ella, aunque muchas veces la enfermaba del estomago, al menos lo intentaba.

sin imaginar nada de lo que pasaria con la cena, el rubio empezó andar deprisa con el regalo en mano cuidando de no estropearlo. su core y mente estaban sincronizados en una sola emocion: la ansiedad de cumplir su deseo, casi necesidad. no tardo casi nada en llegar a la casa de la banda musical, tras un breve suspiro.

-!CROW!-llamo a su puerta sin tocar la puerta. le gano su creciente ansiedad al punto de escucharse levemente ansiosa. no paso mucho cuando una chica de coletas largas y rubias abriera la puesta mientras usaba una pijama verde hoja con detalles rojos y bordados de pequeños renos, en su mano estaba una galleta decorada, nada fuera de lo normal, claro si ignoraba que la misma tenia la forma mymon de Crow.

segun Nohemi, el pelirrojo cocino y horneo muchas galletas, asi como las decoro para sorprenderlo poniendo mucho esmero para impresionarlo. claro que esto ultimo lo dijo como una indirecta. no pudo evitar ver las galletas con tematica navideña, el rubio reconocio que el pelirrojo se habia esforzado y mas en una actividad que requeria mucha paciencia ademas de que no poseia mucha gracia en la cocina. pero no habia en la bandeja galletas con apariencia de Crow en su forma erizo o alguna parecida.

-oh, eres tu. espera aqui ire a buscarle-la calmada voz de la bajista de las Plasmagicas se hizo presente sin omitir ni un poco su sorpresa de ver al heroe. cerro la puerta y fue a buscar al chico. desde hace unos minutos todos se habian ido a dormir, cansados debido que en la tarde de navidad ambas bandas tuvieron trabajo de ultimo momento. las Plasmagicas fueron a un centro comercial para hacer un pequeño concierto mientras los ShingancrimsonZ los emplearon para una fiesta infantil de alta sociedad. el niño privilegiado fanatico de la banda de chicos pidio para ese dia un concierto en su honor.

fue el escenario mas lujoso y exclusivo donde hayan tocado. el salon de fiestas era inmenso, lleno de candelabros antiguos, arreglados para funcionar con electricidad, piso pulido y brillante, cortinas de terciopelo rojas, era un mundo completamente diferente al que estaban habituados, el sitio parecia sacado de un cuento de hadas, que por supuesto, siempre aparece la bruja y el príncipe a salvar el dia.

 _claro que tuvieron problemas porque "Demon Cyborg" no se hizo presente y mas porque el pequeño se le habia hecho ilusion verle ahi. Pero lograron excusarse que el rubio tenia una mision en esos momentos y no querian distraerle por riesgo a comprometerlo. esto emociono al niño y queria saber mas provocado que los chicos de alma carmesí se las vieron negras, como iban a saber las clases de misiones que el rubio hacia si apenas le llamaban y desaparecia del lugar hasta Yaiba recordo uno de los tantos episodios del Doctor Q. le relato que el rubio tenia que enfrentar a una organizacion que secuestraba gente para trasformarlos en monstruos especialmente a gente de la alta sociedad, esto horrorizo a todos los presentes y se sintieron protegidos de que el heroe Clase S los haya ido a respaldar, claro que agregaron que esto estaba pasando en secreto para no alertar a las masas._

 _afortunadamente paso por las noticias que habian capturado al lider de una peligrosa banda criminal dandoles la razon, acontecimiento confirmado por uno de los señores mientras revisaba las noticias en su celular. una vez que todo se aclaro, los chicos dieron comienzo a su concierto, salvando su pellejo una vez mas. duraron mas de 3 horas cantando y haciendo dedicaciones. cuando termino su participacion, muchas señoritas de alta alcurnia asi como fanaticos de la banda se les acerco. fue extremadamente incomodo debido que se sentian curiosos por sus orejas y cola de animales, ademas de que eran toqueteados por las chicas y chicos hacian preguntas e insinuaciones de matrimonio. Rom y Crow no sabian que hacer, deseosos de mandarlos a volar y optener su tan valioso espacio vital pero no lo conseguian._

 _-aauww Crow-kun eres el mas lindo de la banda, mira sus orejitas Margarita-una chica rubia de vestido rosa y brillantes ojos azules tomaba sin querer bruscamente sus orejas al mallugado pelirrojo._

 _-¡ooii! ¡Suéltame!-exigio el vocalista tratando de zafarse de aquellas finas manos._

 _-ooh deja tranquilo al chico Sakura, por mas lindo que sea no deja de ser una persona-la chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules un poco mas oscuros tomo al pelirrojo y lo acuno contra su pecho para protegerlo._

 _-aunque... ¿no seria lindo vestirlo como un principe?-_

 _-!aanda siii!-_

 _-¿que mierda? !no! no soy un muñeco y no soy lindo-refuto el pelirrojo escapandose del agarre de las mujeres, acomodo sus camisa, aliso las mangas de su chaqueta y las vio feamente pero no sirvio de nada, las chicas volvieron a tomarlo discutiendo como deberian vestirlo. vio a Rom teniendo los mismos problemas con unos grados mas de intensidad, logro ver en el rostro y cuello del baterista las marcas de besos con colorete y razguños. giro su vista hacia Yaiba y Aion, para su sorpresa, el bajista estaba encantandolas con su personalidad "Easy going" ademas de varias miradas seductoras mientras el guitarrista principal estaba posando indiferentemente manteniendo a raya a sus admiradoras, indescisas de acercarse debido a su pose misteriosa y miradas potencialmente peligrosas mientras este hablaba educadamente con unas personas invitadas_

 _Justo cuando iban a ponerse las cosas mas dificiles, un grito de exclamación llamo su atencion. todos se quedaron quietos esperando ver que ocurria. en el elegante salon de fiesta de aquella mansion, toda la gente empezo a murmurar sorprendida._

 _-ha llegado la Princesa-escucharon decir a una mujer regordeta de vestido rojo. todas las personas que estaban acosando a los ShingancrinsonZ los dejaron de lado rápidamente para acercarse a aquella figura. los chicos se volvieron a reunir para realizar un plan de como escaparse de ahi sin quedar mal. Rom se estiro un poco haciendo tronar sus huesos casi molidos por el mar de hormonas adolescentes, Yaiba enfundaba su valiosa Katana después de quitarle algunos rastros de huellas de aquellas personas que se habían atrevido a tocarla. Aion estaba muy tranquilo, como si nada, este detalle molesto mucho al pelirrojo quien acomodaba su hermoso cabello._

 _-hey Estupido Wimpion ¿como chingados le hiciste para sobrevivir?-_

 _-aunque dure 1000 años explicandotelo, tu pequeño cerebro de Roedor jamas lo entenderia-respondio el rubio posando indiferente ante las quejas del menor._

 _-aarrg-estaban a punto de empezar una de sus clasicas discusiones cuando una voz amable y muy conocida les interrumpe._

 _-aaah, los ShingancrinsonZ cuanto tiempo de no verlos casi completos-los chicos dejaron de lado sus asuntos, concentrandose en aquella presencia, quedandose frios y sorprendidos. frente a ellas estaba una hermosa dama de vestido morado estilo cola de sirena morado, largo y entallado a su cuerpo, su cabellera rosa pulcramente peinado y sus ojos chocolate brillaban con alegria. estaba acompañada de un hombre de tez tostada, cabellos largos y alborotados color azul oscuro, sus irises naranjas brillanban de forma amenazante mientras miraba todo a su alrededor de traje negro con guantes azules y una mujer de largo vestido negro con detalles blancos en pequeños lazos, cabello azabache rizado acomodado en coletas mientras tenia una sonrisa enigmatica como sus ojos azul intenso._

 _-eres la chica del tren-el rubio de ojos ambar, la reconocio de inmediato, era un cambio enorme entre la chica vestida de lolita casi infantil con la dama de finos modales frente a ellos. Los chicos de la banda se vieron entre si buscando que decir o hacer hasta que la joven emitio una ligera risa._

 _-la realidad es que vine nada mas a verles, esto de las fiestas de alta sociedad me aburren, no puedo venir como yo quisiera- la joven sonrio ligeramente mientras se acomodaba el cabello con una mano. Poco a poco los chicos de la banda se relajaron, la chica daba un aire tranquilo aun con sus ropas costosas, llegaron a la conclusion que no todos son de la misma madera en cuanto a comportamiento. Escucharon que la pelirrosa Emitía un suspiro levemente decepcionado al ver como estaban trascurriendo las cosas._

 _-me habria encantado llegar antes para oirles cantar pero tuve un contratiempo, unos cabos sueltos que insisten en forzar las cosas. Nada relevante-hablo en voz alta de forma distraía pero sus orbes chocolate fijaron su vista en Crow, quien se sintio algo aturdido por ello_.

 _-¡oh Princesa! Disculpe que la interrumpa. Ya vamos a servir la cena-una mujer castaña de vestido de gala blanco perla se hizo presente, los chicos la reconocieron como la anfitriona que los contrato para esa noche y ahora los ignora completamente._

- _que maravilloso ¿y ellos?-señalo con un leve cabeceo la mujer de vestido morado hacia la banda. La madre del festejado pestañeo un poco, esa banda no era mucho de su agrado por la escandalosa música que su hijito frecuentaba, no eran muy educados ademas de comportarse muy extraño, sobre todo los rumores que el pelirrojo tenia amorios con otro hombre, inaceptable. desde el principio intento deshacerse de ellos pero eran como una maldita plaga mejor opto por ignorarles hasta que se fueran. volviendo con su majestad, la cual le costo mucho trabajo convencer de venir y asi aumentar su fama entre los de su misma clase. Intento hacer un rostro afligido sobre lo que planeaba hacer con tal de ya no verles mas y que su hijo no copiara sus actitudes._

- _me disculpara su alteza, ellos no estan contemplados-_  
 _-¡¿que?!-el baterista reclamo molesto. Primero los hacen esperar una vida para ser atendidos y saber donde iban a tocar su musica, pierden su valiosa bateria y varias de las bocinas que ellos traian, las cuales lograron encontrar justo a unos minutos que llegaran los invitados y los torturan con un monton de niños ricos sobre sus huesos sin que nadie los pare. Justo cuando iba a echarle en cara todo eso importandole poco su eran clientes, una mano delicada lo obliga a parar. Sorprendiendole, el castaño de ojos de mar mira a la dama de purpura, cabecear levemente._

 _-entiendo...-de forma inmediata, con gesto solemne baja la mirada y la mujer a su lado le pone un abrigo encima color negro, una caperuza de tela abrigadora._

 _-de ser asi nos retiramos-la pelirrosa ignoro por completo el desatino de la mujer de blanco perla y sus reclamos sutiles para concentrarse en arreglar las prendas de los chicos. peino los cabellos de Yaiba asi como su chaqueta la dejo en su lugar, a Rom le limpio marcas de besos en su torax y hombros con un paño que tenia a la mano y a Crow sacudio sus prendas y acomodo su corbata, lejos de parecer intentos de seduccion, eran cuidados que bien podia otorgar una madre a sus hijos aun cuando la mujer apenas lucia de la edad del baterista de ojos de mar._

- _si me permite su majestad, usted esta siendo muy desconsiderada, despues de todo la invitamos a nuestro...-_  
 _-¡a callar!-el hombre de iris naranjas le miro gelidamente. la mujer anfitriona no dijo mas, mirando aterrada semejante gesto de groseria del hombre de traje negro._  
 _-la princesa no gastara palabras en usted. Habla de consideracion cuando usted no es capaz de tratar cortezmente a los protegidos de su majestad-hasta los ShingancrinsonZ se sorprendieron por tal revelacion. No la esperaban o creyeron que era una broma pero la sonrisa amena de la joven y la seguridad del peliazul no cabia ninguna duda._

 _La dama de sociedad se escandalizo por todo. No sabia como tomar aquella noticia. Si la princesa estaba loca por tratar con gente asi o la metida de pata por ofenderla mediante sus allegados. No hubo palabras para detenerla o promesas que enmendaran su error. la chica del vestido morado continuo su camino hacia la salida con sus acompañantes a sus costados._

 _-Mikuo y Kyriaki vendran por las cosas en unos minutos, mas vale que esten intactas-señalo el ojinaranja a la mujer con rostro afligido. su reputacion de buena casera se iria a traste, despues de todo mucha gente se dio cuenta del percanse y no tardaron en empezar con los cuchicheos. los ShingancrinsonZ se reunieron entre si para discutir que hacer._

 _-no podemos confiarnos tan rapidamente de las intensiones de esta mujer, puede ser una trampa-señalo Yaiba. no queria ser desagradecido, solo queria proteger a sus amigos de una posible amenaza._

 _-concuerdo contigo, no sabemos que clase de intensiones tenga ella, ademas de la nada aparece y dice ser una princesa-Rom choco su puño contra su mano haciendo enfasis de sus palabras._

 _-¿que esperan? seguro tienen hambre, yo invito la cena-la chica de morado les mira curiosa, al darse cuenta que la banda no la seguian, se giro a verles y les hablo de forma maternal, claro que los ShingancrinsonZ no se negaron ante una comida gratis y fueron tras ella y su sequito dejando atras a un monton de gente rica sorprendida y con nueva expectativa de la banda musical._

fueron a cenar Ramen a petición de Aion quien fue el unico que tuvo la iniciativa de hablar con la dama. generalmente gustaba de comer cosas mas elaboradas pero por como veia a sus allegados no quiso incomodarlos en lugares extravagantes. no esperaban que la chica de vestido morado fuera tan amable aun con la posicion que parecia ostentar. el restaurante que encontraron disponible o tranquilo era muy sencillo pero de apetitoso aroma circulante a la ciudad Z, nunca mostro desagrado, claro que la chica batallo para comer con los palillos pero se lo tomo de buen humor, la pelinegra era mas espenuznante que el guardaespaldas, debido a sus comentarios fuera de lugar que hacia, en especial aquellos que parecían profecías. regresaron a casa sanos y salvos, para su agrado estaban sus cosas en la acera de la calle a la entrada del complejo departamental asi como varios regalos de navidad, lo curioso era que tambien habia obsequios para Saitama, Genos y las Plasmagicas.

no supieron si tener miedo de tener semejante "protectora"; por no decir acosadora o alegrarse por los regalos, los cuales consistian en su mayoria en cosas relacionadas para la musica. optaron por hacer lo segundo. ya era bastante noche y estaban cansados de tanto ajetreo. despues de subir y bajar con las cosas hasta su casa, le entregaron a las chicas sus regalos y el correspondiente abrazo de navidad.

Crow estaba afinando su amada guitarra desde su cama con una sonrisa amena, estaba algo cansado físicamente pero su mente quería dar un plus mas. que mejor forma de entretenerse que con la música. pensaba un una letra para una canción. había llegado a la brillante conclusión que requerían una nueva canción romántica para su repertorio lleno de pasion y vida.

-emm... Think of me, think of me fondly... When we've said goodbye...-decia en voz baja mientras escribia en un cuaderno gastado y finalizaba de tocar un poco. desde su lado de la habitacion, Aion veia a Crow entreteniendose mientras se preparaba para dormir. sabia que el chico ya no se acordaba del pequeño desplante de Genos del mediodía, pero no tuvieron mucho problema en alegrarle la tarde, incluso hizo galletas, que para todo pronostico o brujeria, estaban deliciosas incluyendo el bonito decorado.

-...Remember me, once in a while-sonrio de forma cariñosa, el pelirrojo a veces daba mas problemas de lo que parecia pero lo compensaba por su incansable esfuerzo. de forma amistosa, le revolvio los cabellos y se acomodo para dormirse en su cama ignorando las protestas del pelirrojo.

antes de que Crow se vengara contra el guitarrista por la ofensa de tocarle su hermoso cabello, escucho que tocaban la puerta. extrañado por la inusual visita, se levanto y fue atender con el rostro aburrido.

-¿que paso?-se sorprendio de ver a la bajista frente a su puerta. Penso en las multiples razones para que ella este ahi ¿habia olvidado recoger la ropa interior del baño otra vez? empezo a hacer memoria hasta que la chica le habla.

-te buscan afuera-el pelirrojo no capto la idea al principio hasta que un pequeño Flash de recuerdo hace que su corazon se acelere de emocion.

-¿Genos esta afuera?-una sonrisa cada vez mas grande nace de sus labios.

-¿Quien mas puede buscarte?-la rubia con gesto neutral se alejo de ahí comiéndose la galleta antes de escuchar el arranque explosivo de emoción del pelirrojo. el chico se acomodo la ropa rápidamente y el cabello, tomo los regalos para Genos que estaban en su buro y salio de ahi a toda prisa. antes de salir a encarar a Genos, intento serenarse y tomar valor. cuando salio, el rubio estaba apoyado en la pared contraria esperandole pacientemente en la oscuridad del pasillo apenas iluminada con la poca luz del sitio.

cuando Genos escucho la puerta abrirse y ver aquellos ojos carmesi brillar, su nucleo se acelero un 15% y el ritmo de sus sistemas se incremento, hasta la iluminacion de sus orbitas artificiales aumento, quiza no parecia mucho aunque considerando que casi nada podia perturbarle de ese modo, fue un milagro que no estuviera más desesperado. una creciente ansiedad subio en su pecho al ver que el menor le sonreia por verle, no dudo en acercarse y tomarle del brazo para abrazarle con fuerza y sin querer dejando caer el regalo para Crow, dejandolo resguardado en su pecho con la esperanza de que la ansiedad se fuera.

lo abrazo con mucho cariño enterrando sus dedos metalicos en la cabellera roja violeta mientras dejaba salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio. no habia esperado que lo extrañaria demasiado o quiza la culpa de dejarle lo provocaba, sea lo que sea, esa espinita de culpa se quitaba y se borro por completo cuando un par de brazos mas delgados lo rodearon.

-Feliz navidad Genos-el tono feliz del pelirrojo bajo las defensas del rubio haciendo que sonriera con mayor libertad. se separo del menor despacio, empezo su rutinaria seccion de caricias. empezando con sus mejillas sonrojadas al mismo tiempo su Core vibraba contra su torax emitiendo un suave ronroneo, revelando lo contento que estaba de verle ahi. no espero mucho cuando escucho provenir de la garganta de Crow su ronroneo.

-oi Genos... ten tu... ¡puta madre!- el pelirrojo se molesto con su propia torpeza, habia aplastado sin querer los regalos para su novio con el abrazo. El libro estaba intacto pero la sencilla cajita blanca de las galletas se veia horrible, soltaba pequeñas migajas y hacia ruidos de cosas rompiendose en el momento que el vocalista quizo acomodarla.

-joder, las arruine.-el pelirrojo le entrega ambos regalos tomando una distancia prudente con la verguenza pintada en su cara. el ciborg tomo ambos regalos y empezo a abrir aquel tenia migajas. Con cuidado la abre, mostrandose levemente sorprendido. Aun con lo destrozadas que estaban podrian diferenciarse las formas de corazon con frases sencillas de cariño hechas con glaseados de diferentes colores asi como un par de galletas con sus apariencias, incluso lo pinto a el con sus orejas de animal.

Jamas el glaseado y lo dulce de la panaderia le habian parecido mas deliciosos en el momento que comio una galleta con la carita de Crow en su forma alterna. Al terminar de comer vio al menor verle esperanzado, esperando con seguridad que lo halagara por su buen trabajo pero no es muy dado a esa clase de palabras.

-no soy muy afan de los dulces Crow-recito honestamente y vio como la mirada de el pelirrojo empezaba a deprimirse aunque al mismo tiempo estaba enojado por olvidar ese detalle.  
-puta vida-el pelirrojo sintio como el rubio le volvia a tomar del rostro dandole leves caricias. Disminuyendo la tension en el menor y regresandole la sonrisa.

-estan bien hechas Crow-bien ese seria el máximo halago que conseguiría por el ciborg y se animo para conseguir algo mas que eso en un futuro. Volvio en si y por accion instintiva miro la hora por el reloj de su muñeca izquierda que recibio de obsequio dándose cuenta que eran mas de las 11pm, viendo que ya no habia mas que decir opto levantar los hombros, darle un beso en la mejilla al heroe extrañandolo en el acto.

-¿Crow?-  
-ya es tarde, te veo mañana-el menor se despidio pero justo cuando iba a irse el heroe clase S le retiene de su mano robandole un sonrojo y un gesto de sorpresa. el silencio intentaba disfrazar las emociones que los rodeaban aunque tambien buscaba que el mutismo del lugar ayudara a ser sinceros.

-Crow...-el rubio sintio que sus palabras se entorpecian en su garganta. Sus sistemas marcaban que sus cuerdas vocales estaban intactas y no habia fallos a ese nivel, por lo tanto sus nervios eran propios de el. queria decirle que se quedara un poco mas, que estuvieran un rato mas asi los dos solos que tanta falta les hacia incluso ignoro la alarma interna que marco que ya terminaron los 30 minutos de ausencia que le prometio a Fubuki. no podia entenderse a si mismo del todo, podia ser tan brutalmente honesto al punto de ser hiriente pero no puede decirle al pelirrojo frente a el algo tan sencillo.

 _el amor realmente lo confundia en ocasiones._

-... tu regalo-logro articular. se sintio patetico en usar eso como pretexto cuando la realidad decia que el deseaba tener al menor mas tiempo con el, sentir su compañia por unos momentos para que su psique se sintiera en paz. en el momento que vio al pelirrojo girarse emocionado sabia que habia optenido un poco mas de tiempo, se agacho para tomar la cajita que se le cayo en el momento que habia abrazado al vocalista principal y se la entrego con un escueto "feliz navidad" en sus labios. Crow no espero nada en abrirlo, al mirar en su interior se extraño al ver algo color rojo quemado dentro, lleno de pequeñas pelusas y apariencia esponjosa. lo saco de la caja y eran 2 cosas, una larga y gruesa bufanda abrigadora y un gorro. Crow no supo que decir, no lo esperaba, menos que el rubio tomara la prenda mas larga y se colocara en su cuello midiendo su fuerza para no estrangularlo. al finalizar el menor froto su rostro contra la suave hebra, calentandose en el acto. no logro percibir el tipico aroma de la ropa comprada sino olia a fuego y vainilla como su novio, este aroma logro acelerar su corazon y aumentando su sonrojo.

Vio el gorro con pena, no podia usar eso ni aunque lo obligaran, lejos de maltratar su cabello, las gorras o sombreros no podia usarlos debido que aplastaban sus orejas animal causandole dolor, salvo aquellas especiales con orificios para que salieran sin problemas pero de esas no habia en aquella ciudad destartalada y no planeaba gastar en gorras de buena calidad para hacerles unos agujeros mal hechos.

-Genos no podre usar esto-señalo la otra prenda, Genos tomo el gorro y Crow trago saliva apenado, esperaba que el rubio no tomara mal su rechazo. fue inesperado el arranque de Genos para enfundarle el gorro a su cabeza, por reaccion retrocedio hasta topar con la pared mientras trata de quitarselo.

-quedate quieto-insistio el rubio mientras volvia a forzar la entrada del gorro tejido en la cabeza del pelirrojo.

-¡Joder Genos no puedo usar esto!-se quejo el pelirrojo sin dejar de pelear para quitarselo. las manos de Genos eran insistentes sin llegar a lastimarlo. forcejearon unos segundos mas hasta que el rubio se canso de las niñerias del pelirrojo y lo miro severamente.

-claro que puedes-

-¡no puedo!-

-si puedes porque las hice especialmente para ti-esto bajo las defensas del pelirrojo. Genos hizo aquellas cosas para el, las hizo pensando en el. su corazon latio ferozmente imaginando una tarde donde el rubio veia tutoriales en internet de como tejer y formar gorros. su corazon latio con mayor frenesi asi como el tono rojizo cubrio sus mejillas, aquellos ojos carmesi brillaron reflejando su emocion.

Genos por su parte, se sentia expuesto. habia confesado ese detalle por mero impulso al ver que el menor no se dejaba poner la gorra. ahora sus mejillas artificiales estaban siendo teñidas por sus celulas de pigmentacion a un tono rosa revelando lo avergonzado que estaba, su Core vibraba mas que nunca dando por entender cual nervioso se encontraba. vio que el pelirrojo bajo sus manos y relajo su postura dando por entender que no pondria resistencia a sus acciones. con mayor gentileza que al principio, coloco el gorro en la cabeza del vocalista, acomodo sus cabellos para finalizar en acariciar aquellas mejillas, sintiendose cada vez mas aletargado por las maravillosas texturas de la piel joven y lechosa, esos ojos carmin brillando de aquella forma tan vivida por el.

aquella mirada tierna que causaba estragos en Genos cambio por una de sorpresa. Crow paseo sus dedos en su cabeza cubierta por aquella gorra y noto que sus orejitas de animal no estaban siendo aplastadas por la hebra, estaban como siempre pero mas calientitas. aquella gorra tenia fundas para sus orejas permitiendoles libertad de movimiento sin que pasara frio.

-¡de puta madre! esto es genial y lo mas genial es que las hiciste para mi-el pelirrojo abrazo de forma sorpresiva al mayor con una sonrisa enorme. algo calido se deposito en el pecho de Genos y no tenia que ver con el menudo cuerpo en sus brazos, era la sensacion de haber hecho algo bien y era apreciado por ello. es tan diferente a las ovaciones que recibia a la hora ser un heroe o cuando cantaba en los escenarios junto a los ShingacrimsonZ incluso con su maestro, aun con sus grandes esfuerzos nada era suficiente para ocasionarle orgullo. se sentia apreciado y una sonrisa dulce broto de sus labios sinteticos.

vio el paquete que tenia en sus manos, era el segundo regalo de Crow. sabia que era un libro, el peso y la forma eran fácilmente predecibles ¿que contenia? solo podria saberlo al abrirlo. sin soltar al menor de sus brazos empezo a romper el papel. Su cerebro se paralizo y sus sistemas entraron en una especie de shock apenas dandole la capacidad de Abrir los ojos realmente sorprendido casi asustado con tan solo ver la portada.

 _Esas hojas amarillas y portada color caqui, asi tambien algunos garabatos dañados por el paso del tiempo, le fue tremendamente familiar._

Separo bruscamente al pelirrojo para encararle y exigirle explicaciones sobre esto.  
-¡¿de donde lo sacaste?!-el pelirrojo tembló un poco y abrió los ojos notablemente sorprendido y asustado. El rubio lo había estampado contra la pared mientras era interrogado por ese libro viejo.

-¡Crow! ¡¿De donde lo sacaste?!-insistio un poco mas agresivo.  
-joder de un bazar en oferta de navidad-hablo el pelirrojo ya cansandose de ser hostigado por su novio e intento alejarse del rubio sin exito.

-no estoy para bromas Crow-  
-¡chingada madre que te digo la verdad!-el rubio se alejo del menor intentando serenarse sin dejar de ver el libro. Simplemente no podia creerlo ni un poco pero estaba ahi, en sus manos completamente real y solido. Se sento en el piso intentando serenarse y reponer la compostura aferrandose a ese manuscrito maltratado al sentarse en posicion fetal abrazando sus rodillas. Crow lejos de sentir miedo, lo invadio la curiosidad, paulatinamente se acerco a su novio y se sento frente a el. Le preocupo el arranque de locura de su novio y ahora estaba ahi desolado.

-perdoname, de haber sabido que ese libro lo detestabas nunca...-  
-ni te atrevas a decirlo-el vocalista no dijo mas y vio como Genos dejaba su postura para ver mejor aquel objeto.  
-Crow... este libro es un regalo de mis padres.-miro el objeto con fascinación y confusión sorprendiendo aun más al menor de los ojos carmesí.  
-aquel cyborg asesino arraso con todo, todo fue consumido por las llamas, nada quedo ni siquiera un triste recuerdo del pueblo que vivio ahi-el rubio ojeo el libro con una mirada extraña, entre confusion, sorpresa e incredulidad. Podia ser una copia bien conservada de aquella edicion del libro pero no, incluso tenia algunas marcas de boligrafo que el hizo en su tierna infancia, hasta que llego a la ultima pagina del libro donde yacia una maltratada dedicatoria.

" _Se feliz, con amor..."_

El nombre de sus padres no se veian por algunos razguños pero no importaba, ahi estaba, quiza el ultimo pedazo que lo conectaba a su pasado. No sabia como sentirse al respecto o que hacer, sus sistemas logicos estaban alarmando errores que no comprendia y su mente no le daba respuestas.

¿debia llorar? ¿reir con felicidad por aquella sorpresa? ¿renegar de su suerte y maldecir al asesino? ¿Sentirse confundido porque de no haber sido por el, quiza nunca hubiera conocido a su maestro y por tanto a Crow?

Crow por su parte, no sabia que se sentia perder todo, hasta eso habia sido muy afortunado y nunca se quejaba de su situación por muy precaria que sea pero no lo exento de comprender un poco, tener algo que realmente tenia valor para el, el sabia que era eso, su amada Red Tomahawk es su posesión más preciada, se volvería loco si algo le ocurriera.

Tomo la mano de su novio llamando su atención de inmediato. Tal gesto actuaba como señal de apoyo y animo.  
Genos vio al causante de aquel lio que estaba metido, no sabia si detestarlo por haberlo doblegado asi o abrazarlo por darle algo tan valioso para el. Opto por hacer lo segundo, el menor no buscaba dañarlo y le dio el obsequio con las mas honestas de sus intenciones. dejo el libro a un lado y atrapo al pelirrojo en sus brazos una vez mas. Se reprimo unas lagrimillas pero no resistio el impuso de besar el rostro del menor con adoracion, todo bajo el encanto de sus impulsos de felicidad.

Crow se dejo mimar por los besos de su novio y no podia ponerlo mas contento con ello, sabia que el rubio estaba mas que agradecido con el y aunque no dijera en voz alta sus acciones hablaban por el.

-¿me lees un cuento?-pidio el menor entusiasmado mientras se acomodaba en los brazos del heroe. Queria hacer que Genos se sintiera aun mas humano y feliz por recordar cosas de su niñez perdida. No sabia que tanto debia meterse o hacer que el ciborg heroe le contara mas de si mismo pero eran tantas su ganas de saber mas de aquel individuo, el ser detras del metal.

-son historias viejas Crow-  
-eso me vale un bledo anda léeme algo-insistio cual niño pequeño robandole una sonrisa al mayor. Genos ojeo el libro un poco y encontro un historia que podria ser apropiada para el interes de Crow. Apoyo al menor en su cuerpo mientras rodeaba la cintura del mas joven apoyando sus manos en el regazo ajeno junto con el viejo libro de historias.

-esta es la historia de los 3 tuertos...-empezo a narrar el rubio con voz suave sin dejar de sonreir en ningun momento.

...

40 minutos después.

El rubio termino de leer aquella historia de amor casi imposible entre dos jovenes que se concieron cuando niños y fueron separados hasta reencontrarse como adultos. Cerro el libro despacio y Vio como el pelirrojo novio suyo dormia en su pecho con aquellas facciones tan relajadas y tranquilas acurrucándose de vez en cuando en el.

Genos sabia que el pelirrojo se había dormido hace unos minutos pero no quiso dejar la historia inconclusa, talvez el menor la recordaría al despertar con la teoria de que una persona sueña con la ultima cosa que escucho.

Por mucho que quisiera quedarse a hacerle compañía era hora de volver, ya tardo mas de lo prometido y seguramente su maestro ya se percato de su ausencia con altas probabilidades de haber metido en problemas a Fubuki por ayudarle. en su defecto que la cena no haya quedado como lo habia planeado y eso seria un error fatal.

Dejando el libro en el piso junto a la caja de galletas destrozadas se puso de pie cargando a Crow estilo nupcial cuidando de no despertarlo. A paso lento y en la oscuridad del sitio camino hasta adentrarse a la casa de los ShingancrimsonZ, guiándose por su vision nocturna no se molesto en encender la luz, se arriesgaria a despertar el menor. Tras evadir algunas cosas en el piso como zapatos o algunas cajas pequeñas. llego hasta el pasillo de los cuartos. dedujo que las chicas dormian en alguna de esas habitaciones y que Crow compartia algun cuarto con alguno de los chicos, de lo contrario, si se enteraba que el menor dormia en la misma recamara con alguna de las señoritas, el mismo construia un cuarto extra y hacia dormir a Crow ahi.

Alejo aquellos pensamientos posesivos sintiéndose estupido y miro al inocente chico dormir en sus brazos. con cuidado de no despertarlo reforzo su agarre contra ese menudo cuerpo.

-¿que me has hecho?-pregunto sin esperar respuesta y empezo a indagar cual era el cuarto del vocalista abriendo puerta tras puerta de forma lenta, despues de todo, en esa casa la mayoria esta durmiendo y lo menos que deseaba era causar estragos.  
Dio con la segunda recamara a la derecha al ver una cama vacia cerca de la ventana que filtraba la luz lunar y al lado otra cama ocupada por Aion quien dormia profundamente. Entro haciendo el menor ruido posible, nuevamente andando entre algunas cosas en el piso. Vio la guitarra de Crow acostada en la cama del chico, el con una mano la tomo maniobrando con el peso del chico en sus brazos. aun en la oscuridad, el instrumento fue colocado a un costado de un buro. Se enfoco en acomodar al chico en la cama sin antes acomodándole el mechón de su cabello carmesi que parecia picarle la nariz, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

justo cuando iba a irse, no esperaba era que el chico despertara letargado y le viera confundido.  
-Genos...-Crow desperto a causa del frio de las sabanas de su cama. ¿Como no hacerlo? estaba en un lugar calientito y seguro, quiza no el mas comodo pero estaba bien, para casi de repente sentir frio contra su piel calida le causo un leve espasmo obligandole a despertar.  
No fue dificil localizar al Ciborg, aquellos ojos dorados eran dificiles de ocultar y mas cuando brillan con tanta tranquilidad hacia el.

-tienes que dormir-el rubio heroe le indico en voz baja. Para recibir hizo un adormilado puchero como respuesta. no pudo evitar suspirar con algo de pena ajena, incluso a medio dormir, el menor era muy insistente pero no lograba restarle lindura.  
-Genos-  
-shhhh-ordeno el ciborg mientras le silenciaba tapandole la boca con su dedo indice con amabilidad tan impropia del el para ojos ajenos, sin contar al heroe calvo. el ambiente entre los dos era muy calmo e intimo, el silencio tan agradable apenas interrumpida por las respiraciones del vocalista y el motor de ventilacion/enfriamiento del héroe.

dispuesto a irse Genos estaba a punto de retirar su dedo de aquellos labios, lo que no se esperaba era que el menor bostezara de forma tierna y adorable pero lo que realmente lo tomo con la guardia baja fue que los labios del vocalista rozara su dedo de forma suave e humedeciera sus labios sin querer dandole leves lamidas. esto desperto algo instintivo dentro de el, causando que el ciborg viera de forma diferente al chico en la cama.

¿desde cuando Crow lucia tan... maravilloso bajo la luz de la palida luna? aquella piel juvenil y tierna. sus pomulos pintados de color rosa y aquellos aparentemente adormilados iris carmesi brillar casi hipnotizandolo, incluso sus sistemas detectaban un leve incremento en los latidos cardíacos del menor casi al mismo tiempo su core aumento las revoluciones de energia para igualarle. sus labios lucían diferentes, tan húmedos y tiernos, trago con dureza intentando no Flanquear e ignorar aquella sensación nueva en su cerebro, apreto la mano contra las sabanas como otro intento de olvidar.

-¿Genos?-aquella voz tan suave pidiendo por el mando al diablo su reacio autocontrol. el pelirrojo vio que su novio se habia quedado estatico, solo queria que el mayor se moviera un poco porque lo estaba aplastando pero antes de que dijera algo. logro ver en aquellos ojos dorados brillar confusos por unos instantes, luego su rostro se torcio como si tuviera una especie de pelea interna hasta que le hablo para llamar su atencion, la mirada de Genos cambio a una intensa, depredadora hacia su persona. sintio el peso del Ciborg casi encima suyo poniendolo casi nervioso. un brazo cibernetico se afianzo del costado derecho de su cabeza mientras sentia el aliento del mayor cada vez mas cerca de su rostro.

-¿Que has hecho conmigo?-la ronca voz del heroe tomo desprevenido al menor provocando que se estremeciera ante eso, no hubo tiempo para contestar debido que fue enmudecido por un beso casi demandante. el beso lleno de cariño mutuo los tenia bajo un trance inofensivo pero poderoso. entre ligeros sonidos humedos y suspiros se besaban en la oscuridad de aquella habitacion. Genos besaba succionando los tiernos labios del menor debajo suyo y tirando de ellos un poco para abrir mas la boca y besarle con mayor profundidad, los pequeños jadeos que emita el pelirrojo aumentaban algo en el que desconocia pero sabia que se sentia muy bien y por alguna razon se sentia curioso de saber si podian aumentar aquellos ruidos.

recordo aquella tarde en las escaleras donde se habian besado con demandante atencion y los puntos sensibles del pelirrojo. sin separarse mucho y con su mano libre empezo a desanudar la bufanda que escondia su nuevo objetivo. cuando vio que el tibio cuello de Crow estaba libre empezo a tocarle despacio a lo largo de traquea provocando deliciosas cosquillas. el pelirrojo jadeo un poco mas prolongado abriendo mas su boca. algo nuevamente crecio en el rubio de ojos dorados y atino a devorar aquella cavidad olvidandose de todo.

si decia que no estaba asustado, estaria mintiendo pero al mismo tiempo se sentia tan bien y era extraño. aquellos besos fogosos de las cuales era participe lo hacian estremecer y aumentaban su deseo de seguir asi pero ahora el rubio estaba empezando a tocar su cuerpo sensible aumentando el deseo de no callarse, algo curioso no queria dejar salir aquellos ruidos porque eran muy vergonzosos pero no se sentiria en paz si no lo hacia. el rubio cibernetico no parecia estar satisfecho con eso y ahora lo besaba sin tregua mientras acariciaba su delicado cuello al finalizar de quitarle la bufanda. el aferro sus dedos a la espalda de su novio como medida para evitar suspirar o lo que sea que se llamara a esos ruidos tan extraños.

pero su fuerza de voluntad flanqueo cuando Genos empezo a quitarle el gorro y acariciar con mucho cuidado una de sus orejas al mismo tiempo dejo de besarle para empezar a tocar su cuello con aquellos labios tan decididos a hacerlo hablar. intento no jadear o suspirar pero cada vez era menos inutil, hasta que sintio como una especie de mordida en su cuello que lo hizo gemir su nombre sin ninguna clase de restriccion a moderado volumen y directo al oido del ciborg.

Genos detuvo sus movimientos al oir su nombre con semejante tono, una descarga electrica cruzo cada uno de sus circuitos al punto de estimular a su Core a aumentar sus revoluciones y acelerar cada uno de sus mecanismos a puntos parcialmente criticos, por curioso que parezca, se sintio mas que bien al oir al menor, aparto su rostro de ese cuello ahora levemente humedo por sus besos para encarar al pelirrojo. Crow estaba suspirando muy agitado y temblaba de vez en cuando, sus ojos brillaban mas que nunca y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su cabello. acerco su rostro al menor mirandole casi suplicante sintiendose igual de extraño que el menor bajo suyo.

-vuelve a hacerlo-pidio en voz ronca y ronroneante mientras besaba sus mejillas hasta terminar en sus orejas.

-¿que?-respondio jadeando entrecerrando los ojos dejandose llevar cada vez mas.

-ese sonido, me gusto, vuelve a hacerlo-

-es... vergonzoso-ante la negativa, Genos volvio a su tarea de besar y lamer el cuello mas delgado con mucho esmero al mismo tiempo acariciaba la oreja de Crow con suaves roces ahora sintiendose mas atrevido paso a acariciar los costados del menor, palpando sus costillas por encima de la ropa.

se vio complacido cuando el pelirrojo empezo a decir su nombre una y otra vez en aquel tono que lo habia vuelto loco. una pequeña pregunta llego a su mente, algo completamente sorprendente considerando lo que estaba haciendo con el menor.

¿a eso se le conocia como placer?

Era muy diferente vivirlo que observarlo como tercera persona en el caso cuando desprevenidamente veia a su maestro demasiado cariñoso con su novia. Volviendo con su pareja, se sentia muy bien, un tanto extraño hasta algo de pavor de lastimar al menor ante algun descuido, todo eso era lo que su cerebro registraba y al parecer tenia una pequeña fijacion por aquellos sonidos mas intensos que provenian del menor. Dejando de lado sus preocupaciones, Queria oirlo más y que este suspirara su nombre hasta que perdiera el sentido. Sintio como el menor enterraba los dedos entre los espacios de su cuerpo. Paseandolos en diferentes hendiduras y niveles,  
algunos causaban cosquillas y otros descargas electricas agradables a diferentes voltios.

No quiso quebrarse la cabeza en saber como aquello le daba placer por concentrarse en besar a su novio.

El ambiente tan romantico estaba cambiando a uno erogeno sin que lo supieran hasta que un ruido seco los volvio a la realidad rompiendo de golpe sus besos y el calor que ambos emitian para enfocarse hacia donde provenia el ruido. Incluso Genos se vio sorprendio que tanto bajo la guardia y temblaba un poco por la sobrecarga de estimulos.

Al parecer la guitarra de Crow no estaba bien afianzada en el mueble, se resvalo y cayo al piso haciendo ruido, separando a los dos amantes. Ambos intuyeron que eso despertaria al chico de la otra cama, Vieron donde dormia Aion y este continuaba bajo un sueño profundo y aunque despertara el rubio de cabello largo este tenia puesto un antifaz negro para proteger sus ojos de la luz solar en caso de despertar de golpe.

Se separaron algo avergonzados, sin decirse nada, habian sido muy descuidados con sus propias normas y por poco eran descubiertos en ese estado. El rubio de ojos dorados miro a su pareja taparse hasta la cabeza avergonzado y nervioso, el se sentia un poco asi pero no a esos extremos, quiza por ser un ciborg en su mayoria por tanto tiempo lo dejo desprovisto de verguenza. Sintiendose empatico, acaricio con cuidado la cabeza de Crow, peinandole con mucho cariño aquellos cabellos rojos-violeta. Tardo unos minutos para lograr su objetivo pero Al ver que este ya se habia tranquilizado segun sus signos vitales, le hablo aun conservando en su mayoria el tono ronco y sensual.

-¿estas mejor?-  
-si-  
-¿como te sientes?-pregunto algo cohibido mientras daba caricias cada vez mas lentas y pausadas. Crow atino con suspirar aun avergonzado pero debia encarar a su pareja no tanto por valiente sino por simple orgullo. asomo su cabeza despacio y tomo asiento del mismo modo en su cama.

-fue... extraño pero bien-el pelirrojo miro la cama. Su corazon se relajaban lentamente, la piel aun estaba sensible y algo humeda en especial el cuello. Pero sobre todo Sentia algo raro en su vientre algo denso y que causaba presion ahi pero todo normal.

Genos pasaba algo parecido, pero le causaba dolor de cabeza, sus alarmas iban callandose una a una asi tambien la temperatura de sus sistemas bajaba, habia varias sustancias desconocidas en sus circuitos y prontamente sus defensas se activaron y erradicaron aquellos quimicos.**

-me pasa igual, no lo comprendo del todo-Su mente le mandaba a decirle a Crow que se sentia igual con tal de brindarle seguridad y hacerle saber que no habia porque preocuparse. Al parecer funciono al 100% porque las facciones relajadas del menor se hicieron presentes y volvio a bostezar. Genos sonrio levemente, le dio un tierno beso en la frente e hizo que de recostara en su cama deseandole un "buenas noches". El hermoso heroe empezo su andar hacia la salida sin voltear atras hasta que la voz inconfundible de Crow se hizo presente en la oscuridad de la habitacion.

-te quiero Genos-ante esas palabras se quedo callado y no se atrevio a encararlo. Su momento de paz se perdio cuando recordo la salida de compras con su maestro. Por poco le era infiel al pelirrojo y la culpa era demasiada.

- _oi Genos ¿sabes que es un muérdago?-el calvo heroe mas poderoso del mundo llama la atencion de su alumno, el cual volvia a revisar su celular. Esto_ _molesto parcialmente a Saitama al punto de apretar las bolsas de sus compras por su enojo parcial, incluso sin estar presente el mocoso pelirrojo le quitaba la_ _atencion de su adorado alumno. Se las habia pensado en no decirle nada y seguir como si nada pero ahora ni loco perderia una oportunidad asi._

 _-disculpe mi ignorancia maestro-el rubio guardo rapidamente el aparato en su pantalon y se quedo pensativo, intentando recordar pero nada llegaba a su cabeza sobre aquella planta._  
 _-vaya... veras cuando 2 personas se paran bajo esa plantita con frutos rojos, por tradicion deben besarse-hablo el heroe calvo mientras se rascaba el oido muy tranquilo. el hermoso rubio se sonrojo ligeramente. eso no se lo esperaba, dando por inicio una pelea mental. un parte de el, se emociono pensando que lograría besar a su primer amor después de tanto pero al mismo tiempo, repudiaba la idea, el estaba con Crow, estaba bien con el._

 _el rubio tenia menos tiempo para pensar puesto que Saitama ya estaba a pocos centimetros de besarle. podia percibir el aroma a jengibre y citricos por parte del mayor asi como su aliento. su mente se volvia un caos: una parte decia: uno no hara daño, siempre lo has deseado. mientras la otra, le reclamaba a fiera voz: no te atrevas, estropearas todo con Crow, perderas mas de lo que podras recuperar. dejandose llevar por sus deseos olvidados, el rubio heroe cerro los ojos esperando a ser besado por su maestro hasta que una vocecita en su mente, una inocente y suave a diferencia de aquellas que le reclamaban._

 _"pense que querias a Crow"_

 _esto lo hizo reaccionar, abriendo los ojos con una sensacion en el torax, si queria a Crow. realmente lo queria, si besaba a su maestro estaria provando lo contrario y el es un individuo de palabra. levanto sus manos para rechazar el contacto con su maestro mientras susurraba su nombre._

 _-maestro-pero el beso no llego a concluir a causa de un objeto que se impacto contra la pierna del calvo, un balon de forma extraña de un zorro amarillo con ojos negros y una antena con un brillante rojo. ambos heroes se separaron un tanto confundidos y mas cuando vieron una niña de mediana estatura entre ellos, usando un gorro color morado largo que arrastraba la punta hasta el piso mismmo que cubria su corto cabello blanco asi como un vestido sencillo color morado. sus ojos rosa chillante brillaron traviesos mientras acaricaba su balon._

 _-perdon a mi querido TD ***no le gustaban los finales felices-la niña de los traviesos ojos sonrio pero enfoco su vista en Genos y su sonrisa crecio mas al punto de burlarse levemente provocando el enojo del heroe cibernetico._

 _-¿que es tan gracioso?-la voz peligrosa de Genos no afecto nada a la pequeña._

 _-veo que nuestro señor ha puesto sus ojos en ti-la niña se rio una vez mas y se alejo a paso rapido con la pelota en sus manos hacia una mujer con leve sobrepeso pero de buen ver, de vestido corto color purpura, cabellos negros y ojos rojos brillantes. discutieron un rato, luego aquella mujer volteo a verle y rio estruendosamente._

 _-es verdad Dolly querida, pobre diablo que futuro le espera-_

 _-Basta sera mejor que expliquen a que se estan refiriendo-_ _de tanta palabreria sin sentido, Genos activo sus cañones hacendo enfasis lo molesto que estaba con ellas. la mujer de cabello negro ladeo la cabeza sonriendo con burla pero tambien leve lastima._

 _-dime querido, ¿como puedes matar algo que ya esta muerto?-ambas empezaron a caminar alejandose del duo, mismo que estaban aun en shock por lo ocurrido, eso era hasta que el rubio cibernetico recuerda que se les terminaba el tiempo para ir a la panaderia y se lo hace recordar a su maestro, el cual se pone palido y vuelven a emprender su camino._

 _c_ erro la puerta tras de si apoyando su espalda en ella con su rostro empañado en culpa por su debilidad, no debio siquiera pensar en besar a su maestro pero su añoranza era demasiada y ahora estuvo besandose con el pelirrojo como si lo mereciera, suspiro frustrado y levanto la cara sin mirar a nada en particular en la oscuridad de la casa de los ShingancrimsonZ.

era tiempo de volver a casa y enfrentar al posible castigo que le impondria su maestro Saitama por su falta en la cena y su retraso, penso un poco por sus acciones y la posible decepcion del calvo pero llego a su mente aquel momento que compartio con el pelirrojo sirviendo como un bálsamo agradable, llego a la conclusion que valio la pena aquel atrevimiento.

...

al regresar, la casa de su maestro oia a comida y algunos licores, asi como se oian varios gritos animosos festejando el dia. el hermoso alumno de Saitama noto varios platos sucios asi como vasos en la cocina dando por entender que habian cenado y no hubo ningun sobrante. Oculto su regalo arriba del refrigerador asi como sus galletas con tal de no meterse mas en lios con el adulto. al llegar a la sala; misma que estaba desordenada y patas arriba vio a King, Fubuki y Saitama medio bailar de forma ridicula. los dos primeros estaban pasados de copas levemente y el maestro del ciborg no se veia molesto o enfadado pero si cansado de tratar con el par.

-Maestro-llamo respetuosamente el rubio.

-ah Genos ya volviste, Fubuki dijo que le fuiste a conseguir mas licor y por eso no llegabas-el calvo intentaba quitarse de encima al par pero eran esos tipicos borrachitos empalagos diciendo montones de cosas cursis. asi que el heroe cibernetico le ayudo con Fubuki dejandola recostada en uno de los futones mientras Saitama dejaba al otro rubio en alguna parte de la casa.

-oh... disculpe maestro, las tiendas ya estaban cerradas-siguio la corriente el rubio sin verle a la cara por estar ayudando a la ojiesmeralda, internamente agradecido con ella por cubrirlo.(4) Saitama no dijo nada porque una parte de el le creia, muchas tiendas cerraron temprano y la otra estaba furiosa, algo le decia que el rubio fue a ver al pelirrojo griton, puesto se veia demasiado feliz y relajado para haber estado nada mas buscando esas bebidas.

Apreto el puño molesto, cada dia que pasaba, perdia terreno contra el mocoso de viva voz y como deseaba tener a Genos para si mismo no podia permitirlo más, sus voces internas le decian mil planes para romper los lazos pero con una estuvo de acuerdo.

-" _Genos aun te quiere, solo espera que el mocoso se de cuenta..."_ -eso lo sabia. El rubio no es tonto para decirle al menor que el se habia enamorado de su persona. algo estaba seguro que explotaria a su beneficio.

...

A la mañana siguiente de navidad. La casa de la banda musical empezaban a despertar para volver a la rutina empezando con abrir los regalos faltantes y empezar a hacer limpieza de la casa. Rom y Chuchu lavaban los platos sucios y los guardaban en los anaqueles una vez secos y limpios. Yaiba junto con Moa recogian la sala y sacudian los muebles. Aion recogia la ropa y la llevaba a lavar con la estricta vigilancia de Reentore para que no se mezclaran sus prendas con las de los chicos.

Usando su tipica ropa de sweet gothica y un delantal blanco, Cyan le toco el trabajo mas duro: despertar a Crow. A los dos les tocaron limpiar los cuartos, siendo una tarea muy pesada para una sola persona, le convenia despertar al pelirrojo.

-Crow, oi Crow-a base de leves zarandeos y sacudidas a su cama, la gatita hacia lo posible para despertar al muchacho de ojos carmin sin ser muy agresiva hasta que el mismo pelirrojo rueda por la cama y termina cayendo de ella sin mucha gracia. La chica de ojos esmeralda se arrodilla junto a el preocupada.

-¿Crow te lastimaste mucho?-  
-pinche vida... creo que me fracture la oreja-el chico se reincorpora despacio mientras boztezaba perezoso y se tallaba los ojos adormilado. Se estiro un poco para desentumir sus musculos y miro a la chica de cabello azul naval.

-¿que haces aqui Cyan?-la Gatita guitarrista estaba sumamente sonrojada y estupefacta. Se tapaba la boca con ambas manos mientas se sentaba completamente en el piso alfombrado.  
-oi ¿que tienes?-el chico se sienta en estilo indio y mira a la vocalista de las Plasmagicas. Vio su cuerpo y noto que usaba la misma ropa de ayer. Realmente estaba muy cansado pues ni siquiera se quito los accesorios y botas, quiza la gatita estaba avergonzada de verle el torso, estaba a medio a botonar mostrando mas de lo que estaba habituado a exponer y opto por abrocharse algunos botones, cuando termino de hacerlo, se volteo para tratar de sacar de aquel trance a la chica pero vio que la gatita estaba de pie y buscando algo entre los cajones de sus cosas y las de Aion hasta que encontro uno de los tantos espejos de mano del guitarrista primario de los ShingacrimsonZ y se lo ofrecio inmediatamente aun sonrojada y muda.

Sin entender nada, el pelirrojo tomo el exquisitamente decorado accesorio color blanco marfil y empezo a examinarse el rostro. No habia nada insual mas que su cara medio lleno de saliva y adormilados ojos. Siguio examinandose hasta que ve algo color entre purpura y carmesi de tamaño de una nuez de castilla en la base de su cuello de lado izquierdo, eso no estaba ahi. Sin entender mucho, toca esa parte examinando, no le dolia aun cuando se parecia mucho a un moreton, estaba punto de preguntarse que era hasta que las imagenes de anoche, mas especificamente, en su momento especial con Genos.

El ciborg se la habia pasado besandolo ahi para hacerlo gemir su nombre varias veces, sin querer dejandole una marca. Temblando nervioso, se volvio a tocar, ante el recuerdo de lo que hicieron anoche lo hizo estremecer y sonrojarse al punto de robarle protagonismo a su cabello.

¡Genos le habia dejado un chupeton!

Examino mas su cuello y tenia otras marquitas similares pero mas pequeñas y menos notorias distribuidas por toda su garganta. Avento el espejo avergonzado; el cual afortunadamente no se rompio; y abrazo su almohada ocultando su rostro en ella. Realmente se habian dejado llevar anoche por su entusiasmo amoroso.

-o-oi Crow, ¿que haras con... eso?-la avergonzada gatita pregunto, sin querer su tierna mente le hizo imaginar que estuvo haciendo el pelirrojo con su novio anoche una vez que estuvieron solos. No esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera tan precoz.

-ni puta idea, ¿como chingados voy a esconder esto? No podre usar sueter todo el tiempo y no se como quitarmelo...-esto ultimo hizo pensar al joven. Esa marca representaba una señal de propiedad, posesion. Su corazon latio a mil al pensar que Genos la habia hecho para deteminar que el es suyo, era una marca mas cercana a aquella mordida en la clavicula que lo señalaria como pareja permanente del ciborg.

Quiza el rubio de escleroticas negras lo estaba considerando para ello.

O simplemente el chico no se percato por dejarse llevar por el delicioso encanto del amor.

Volvio a esconder su rostro en la almohada sintiendose tiernamente confundido.

.-.-.-.-.

*seee, quiero darle a Genos un fetiche inofensivo. Muchos ficks dictan que el rubio se viste o se disfraza de chica o algo parecido. ¿porque no hacer lo mismo hacia su querido noviecillo?

** esto queridas/queridos mios/mias es un detalle que deberan recordar mas delante. es un factor importante en la maquinaria de Genos.

*** es un pequeño cameo a uno de mis personajes favoritos, quien me adivine le dare una galleta xD

(4) Fubuki para el Team Cronos xD si bien Tatsumaki le ayudo con Saitama ¿porque no? Ademas pienso hacer una escena con eso.

-.-.-..-.

Ojal les haya gustado. Me esta encantando como va quedando el trama y como la relacion de estos crece tan bonito. Ahora el pelotudo de Saitama empezara a moverse ¿que hara ahora?

El pinche Genos salvaje, dejandole marquitas al pelirrojo w


	13. Meses (3 parte)

Ahora ¿que nos deparara este hermoso capitulo lleno de locura?

Descubranlo ahora :D

-..-.-.-.-.-.

Febrero 27, Ciudad A.

Era una maravillosa mañana en todas las ciudades, agradable y tranquila sin contar con los criminales haciendo maldades, sociedades secretas y sus cultos satanicos, Kanjis que estaban haciendo destrozos por donde quiera pero ya era algo normal para la poblacion en general y héroes de toda categoría. Volviendo al tema, El par de heroes residentes de la ciudad Z estaban en una de las tantas reuniones eventuales que hacian para reportar sus actividades y progresos, cosa que por supuesto detestaban hacer. En la tecnologicamente avanzada sala de reuniones bajo a luz tenue y acompañados de algunos bocadillos y bebidas.

La mayoria de los heroes clase S estaban ahi por puro compromiso y aburrimiento pero resulto contraproducente al punto de llegarse a dormir un poco mientras el exponente les decia las nuevas normas y futuras actividades que harian para recabar fondos para la asociacion. La mayoria eran opciones otorgadas la principal imagen publica del lugar: Sweet Mask. Al parecer tambien Genos y su reciente popularidad como cantante estaban considerandolo para ese trabajo, cosa que el ciborg rechazo en su totalidad alegando que tenia cosas mejores que hacer.

-solo pedimos que tu y tu banda hagan una presentacion para el dia de la primavera Señor Demon cyborg-pidio por tercera vez el agente mientras señalaba los graficos de los planes y los grandes beneficios que obtendrian si el rubio aceptara contactar a su equipo para ello pero les salio mal el plan ante la negativa recia del ciborg.

-me reuso-el rubio quien tenia los brazos cruzados en el pecho y postura firme miro fijamente al hombre de traje poniendolo nervioso.

-¡arrgg niño estupido solo acepta y canta! ¡de todos modos para que lo necesitan si yo soy la mejor opcion que este!-tornado del terror grito ya exasperada por hablar de lo mismo, queria irse de ahi, ya no aguantaba ver la cara de simios idiotas de todos. El resto de los heroes tenian su propio debate sobre su compañero de batalla cibernetico: unos querian oirle cantar, interesados de confirmar los rumores sobre la melodiosa voz del rubio que podia rivalizar con la de Amai Mask y otros no les importaba mas que la apuesta que habían hecho debajo del agua.

Era un secreto a voces que el rubio tenia cierto interes por el calvo heroe que solia venir a las reuniones y no teniendo nada mejor que hacer hicieron apuestas a sus espaldas sobre con quien se quedaria Genos, puesto el chico emperador habia dicho que el ciborg estaba saliendo con uno de los miembros de la banda que el solia cantar, noticia dada por el internet y sus redes sociales.

Muchos no le creyeron debido que eran testigos de la feroz devoción que expresaba el héroe clase s novato al punto de parecer romántico y este grupo lo encabezaba Tatsumaki. Contra su voluntad, King fue elegido para defender el no-confirmado rumor junto con el "chico emperador", "watchDog man" y Metal bat. según Dontei, el mas ruidoso de toda la banda donde tocaba y cantaba. La apuesta consistian en lo mas valioso que tenian, no era dinero o posicion en la tabla de los heroes, eran dias de vacaciones. Esos gloriosos dias felices donde no tenian ni la mas minima intension de ser heroes a no ser que un peligro extremo llegara. el premio total llego a ser de 4 meses, que seria repartido equitativamente entre los ganadores, premio que disputarian ferozmente. Desde entonces no les importo que el calvo entrara a sus reuniones, asi entre mas tiempo pasara con Genos mas facilmente se fijaria en el. en esos momentos, el calvo estaba en sanitario pero estaba tardando demasido, seguramente se distrajo por ahi o se perdio como es muy comun en las areas mas resguardadas de la asociacion.

Dejando de lado por el momento aquella situacion. El pobre hombre no tenia nada mejor que decir para convencer a Genos, contaba que el amigo que tenia ayudara pero no estaba y justo cuando iba a dar por terminada la reunion. Su intercomunicador inalambrico suena y el atiende la llamada junto a sus camaradas que estaban junto a el, al principio se veian consternados para cambiar su cara por una de festidio, dio unos cuantos codigos por via inalambrica y cerro la comunicacion. Los heroes Clase S le veian sutilmente interesados por lo ocurrido pidiendo explicaciones sin decir nada.

-no hay de que preocuparse, solo un asunto de seguridad menor-el agente acomodo los papeles frente suyo con tono neutral.

-¿acaso te crees que no soy lo sufientemente buena para ir?-reto molesta la peliverde empezando a usar su fuerza psiquica, todo a su alrededor temblaba en energia color esmeralda y flotar levemente en el aire. rapidamente fue abordada por otro agente algo nervioso pero seguro de que decir para calmar a la heroina clase S numero 2.

-no es eso señorita Tatsumaki, no es un asunto que deba interesarle, solo es un chico que esta causando problemas-esto llamo la atencion de Genos, levantando la ceja, relajando parcialmente su postura. Algo en el, que ya tenia conocido como presentimiento le estaba dando señales, generalmente se presentaban como pequeñas descargas electricas como codigo morse. Mismas que habian empezado desde hace un par se horas pero no le dio gran relevancia.

Ayer por la tarde despues de los ensayos con la banda, le aviso a Crow que no lo veria en la mañana y posiblemente en la tarde debido a una junta en la asociación, por lo tanto no habria oportunidad de salir. Sospecho desde un principio que el pelirrojo lo tomara demasiado bien, sin hacer sus clasicos berrinches o reclamaciones, solo le dio unos tiernos besos y acepto mansamente la noticia. Quiza era algo infundado, cualquiera puede causar disturbio de ese tipo, quiza un heroe incorforme o esas clasicas personas que se sienten con derechos solo por dar una moneda a la asociacion. como señal de madurez, posiblemente el pelirrojo habia tomado bien la noticia y estaria esperando en casa. ese pensamiento le cayo bien en su imaginario corazon provocando una tenue sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿que clase de disturbio esta provocando?-el moreno de enorme y musculoso cuerpo pregunto curioso mientras hacia relucir sus biceps.

-solo es un chico bajito haciendo escandalo-Genos se levanto de forma abrupta apoyando ambas manos en la mesa llamando la atención de todos, aquel arranque no era comun en el ciborg sin contar el defender a Saitama.

-¿donde esta el chico del que hablas?-exigio el ciborg rubio, enfocando su mirada tornandose mas afilada. el agente pestañeo sorprendido ante la demanda pero no le oculto la informacion revelando que el "revoltoso" estaba en el recibidor principal pero que varios agentes ya lo estaban conteniendo. esto ultimo pico algo en el ciborg, algo llamado celos y sobrepreteccion muy parecido a cuando se trataba de la reputacion de su maestro. abrio los labios levemente asi como los ojos al imaginar a SU pelirrojo siendo tocado por otras manos y algunas no con sentido del deber y orden. sin decir nada salio a paso rapido de la sala de reuniones y una vez en el pulcro pasillo de colores monocromaticos y azul metalico empezo a correr evadiendo personas y las quejas de algunos de los empleados por empujarles durante su carrera.

al llegar al elevador, oprimio los botones para bajar pero a pesar de ser tecnológicamente avanzados seguian siendo elevadores. el estaba en el piso 39 y el aparato estaba pasando el piso 14 y de paso se regresaba a los niveles inferiores. cansado de esperar 5 minutos debido a la ansiedad y su muy creativa imaginacion lo hacia pensar que Crow estaba siendo tocado del mismo modo que el lo habia hecho hace tiempo, manos ajenas y sucias tocando la inmaculada piel de su vocalista. apreto sus puños y sus dientes aumentando su mal humor. sin esperar mas, fue al fondo del pasillo para tomar las escaleras y moverse a la velocidad que queria, empezo a correr por ellas derrapando de vez en cuando por el tipo de suelo y la falta de suelo antiderrapante.

su carrera duro menos de 7 minutos corriendo por las escaleras y una vez que llego al piso principal paso entre algunos heroes menor rango y agentes que le rehuian algo temerosos de la cara de pocos amigos que portaba el heroe clase S. miro a todos lados usando sus escaneres para localizar al chico pero no fue necesario realizarlo completamente, habia un tumulto de 5 personas muy cerca de la entrada principal antes de llegar a la pequeña sala de espera. Decidio empezo a andar hacia ellos cuando vio una cabecita pelirroja.

Nunca penso que serian tantos problemas para dar con su novio, aunque conociendose lo volveria a hacer nada mas por lo terco que es.

Ayer Cuando Genos le dijo que estaria ausente casi todo el dia por una junta, se vio con la absoluta necesidad de reclamar pero una idea mejor llego a su cabeza ¿porque no visitarlo a su trabajo? Es lo hacen algunas novias en las peliculas y siempre eran bien recibidas. Es mas, llevarle un almuerzo o algo parecido solo como un detalle para hacerle saber lo mucho que lo quiere.

Asi que decidio cortar con el tema lo mas pronto posible haciendo parecer que estaba de acuerdo para investigar y conseguir lo necesario para prepararle un almuerzo delicioso. Se desperto temprano contra todo lo normal y estuvo toda la mañana como esclavo en la cocina. Al principio quizo prepararle un bonito bento como su madre le hacia en la infancia pero recordo que su talento en la cocina no era muy agraciado. quemo arroz y agua que planeaba usar para hacer unas "bolitas", el guiso quedaba algo viscoso y se movia, opto por algo que no requeriera fuego o demasiadas cosas, aun asi corrio con la misma suerte, un triste sanwich ardio en llamas a pesar de solo llevar jamon y queso. Tras una hora, Sus amigos lo corrieron de la cocina alegando que a ese paso los dejarian sin vivieres.

Vio la hora con su reloj de pulso color negro con detalles goticos y amarillos dandose cuenta que marcaban las 11:45am. Decidio mejor comprar algo en el camino y fingir que el lo habia hecho, la intension era la que contaba ¿no?.

Sabia que la nueva Ciudad A estaba muy lejos y que no era facil llegar a ella, en especial porque fue construida en las cenizas de la antigua ciudad. Hizo su tarea en investigar sobre ella, las rutas y medios de trasporte para llegar ahi. Segun la historia, una nave extraterreste destruyo la ciudad en sus planes de conquista pero se vio truncada cuando los heroes clase S se involucraron y salvaron el dia.

Crow no se explico como construyeron la ciudad tan rapido y en poco tiempo, intuyo que fue gracias a buenas cantidades de dinero e influencia de por medio. Antes de subir al tren, vio una tienda de recuerdos en la estacion, era algo vieja y casi no tenia cosas pero la mayoria eran de uso cotidiano. compro un termo pequeño color blanco con tapa negra y lo adapto para llevarlo cargando como una bolsa sin antes asegurarse que cumpliera bien su funcion sin derramar nada, sino de que servia.

Tras unos minutos de espera, tomo el tren a la ciudad mas cercana a su objetivo. Mientras contemplaba el paisaje desde la ventana del tren bala, su mente iba pensando en que llenar aquel termo, su mirada debio ser demasiado llamativa en melancolia porque una anciana de ropa floral y sombrero de ala grande color paja frente a el le hablo, preocupada porque creia que el chico estaba muy triste.

Incapaz de ser grosero con la viejita, le explico que no sabia que llevarle a su pareja de almuerzo y lo unico que llevaba era un patetico termo mediano. Pero aun asi se animo porque lo que realmente queria era ir a verlo y darle una sorpresa. La mujer de canos cabellos le sonrio maternal y le obsequio una varita de canela asi como unos cubos de azucar que tenia en su bolso. Ella le explico que iba a la ciudad G a llevarle el almuerzo a su esposo que trabajaba como vigilante en una de las obras de restauracion de la desmantelada ciudad, asi que a veces aprovechaba para comprar algunos ingredientes extra para su cocina. El pelirrojo sonrio muy agradecido por los obsequios pensando que hacer con ellos y los metio dentro del termo.

Tras unos minutos de viaje, logro divisar la fortaleza que era la nueva ciudad A, bañada en un brillo negro y plata, asi como varios caminos que daban a ella. Ya la habia visto en fotos durante su investigacion pero era aun mas increible en persona, se despidio de la amable anciana y bajo del tren en el momento que se detuvo en la estacion principal. Al sentir sus tacones* en el concreto de la estacion, Se sintio aun mas motivado en ir a visitar a su pareja, si esa adorable anciana que apenas andaba en sus rodillas iba a visitar a su igualmente viejo marido, el podia. El pelirrojo se dirigio al centro de la estacion de tren con una lista de instrucciones en un papel con la esperanza de encontrar su camino. Noto que Habia poca gente normal, la mayoria quienes entraban y salian de los vagones eran heroes que le veian curiosos por sus orejas y cola, asi tambien la maleta de guitarra a su espalda. Pensaron que era un chico perdido que queria ser heroe y no sabia que hacer o a donde ir, vaya que era asi, Crow vio distintos caminos en las pantallas asi como novedades en el mundo de los heroes y los comparaba con sus notas, las cuales al parecer ya no le eran de utilidad, no tenia idea de cual ruta tomar sin que se metiera en demasiados problemas.

Generalmente hacia caso a sus corazonadas e iba donde se le diera en gana pero estaba en los alrededores donde su Genos trabajaba, no queria dar señales que el andaba ahi o se arruinaria la sorpresa.

Se desespero al no saber que hacer y empezo a hacer uno de sus clasicos berrinches hasta que llamo la atencion de un chico de gafas y bicicleta.

-hey amigo estas perdido-el amable ciclista se le acerco al menor de orejitas de animal. Se le hacia familiar pero no ubicaba del todo donde lo habia visto.

-¿hum? Ah, sabes como puedo llegar a la ciudad A hay tantos pinches caminos que ya me maree-el pelirrojo se le acerco esperanzado de optener aquella valiosa informacion.

-claro que si, de hecho voy para alla, te llevo si quieres-el ojicarmin acepto de inmediato aquel ofrecimiento y justo cuando iban a echarse a andar hacia la asociacion, Crow vio una cafeteria estilo retro con varios heroes sentados dentro y fuera. le parecio buena idea llevarle cafe a Genos, si no mal recordaba a el le gustaba negro, sin azucar. No le llevaria algo de comer pero una bebida nunca estaba de mas, Le pidio al amable heroe que lo esperara un poco para comprar un cafe. Tras optener su permiso, corrio para ese lugar.

No demoraron mucho en atenderle y despecharle, pues era algo muy sencillo ademas de pedirlo para llevar, una vez optenido el vaso de plastico que contenia la bebida caliente en sus manos, la vertio en el termo olvidando por completo que ahi habia dejado la canela junto con el azucar.

Una vez todo listo, siguieron su camino para dirigirse al inmenso edificio que se ubicaba entre tanta destruccion.

Una vez afuera. El heroe de lentes se puso el casco de proteccion y le dio uno igual a Crow color verde militar, el chico vocalista no lo vio necesario pero si era un requisito para viajar en aquella bicicleta, estaba bien. ambos montaron la bicicleta empezando su viaje, el recorrido no habia mucho por ver, salvo los destruidos edificios y los carros o camionetas que pasaban cerca de ellos.

-oh, perdona mis modales, mi nombre es Mumen Rider-el heroe se presento sin sonar cansado o molesto aun despues de pasar casi 3 kilometros de distancia a una velocidad regular.

-oh, soy el grandioso Crow, lider los ShingancrimsonZ-se presento como pavo real exponiendo las plumas. Sin soltarse de los hombros del ciclista. No se soltaria puesto que estaba de pie arriba de unos tubitos que estaban fijos en la bicicleta.

-los ShigancrimsonZ, he oido algunas de sus canciones. son buenos-

-claro que si, nuestras almas carmesi arden en llamas cuando tocamos, en especial yo y mi grandioso talento-se pavoneo el pelirrojo mientras sonreia completamente altanero, libre de decir lo que quisiera porque sus amigos no estaba ahi para robarle protagonismo.

-vale, ¿que haces aqui Crow? ¿Quieres ser un heroe tambien?-

-no, vengo a ver a mi novio-

-ah, eres de ellos-contesto el de lentes con una sonrisa amena y nostalgica. Sus primeros trabajos de heroe consistieron en defender a los homosexuales de las calles de aquellos cerrados de mente que los herian, aunque sus esfuerzos no eran de gran ayuda no se rendia, sin saber que para muchos, poner su granito de arena en el cambio ya era mas que suficiente.

-no soy Gay, solo me va mi novio-respondio Crow seguro. puesto nunca había estado interesado en algún otro chico, ahora que lo pensaba, ninguna chica. le resto importancia a eso, quería a Genos y punto.

-esta bien, ¿como se llama tu novio? Quiza lo conozca y te ayudo a buscarlo-se ofrecio el heroe en bicicleta con su actitud amable y generosa. Crow se entusiasmo por la ayuda, era bien cierto que cuando se cierra una puerta, se abre una ventana. Tardo un poco en dar su respuesta, pues queria recordar el nombre de heroe de Genos, pues su logica decia que asi debian conocerse mejor entre ellos. Sin imaginarse el resultado de su respuesta contesto alegre al acordarse.

-jeje es Demon Cyborg-de repente la bicicleta se tambaleo casi a punto de tirarlos a los dos y chocar contra un camion frente a ellos. Por los pelos Mumen logro recuperarse del shock y tomar el control nuevamente de la situacion. Crow se aferro a los hombros de ciclista y grito aterrado.

-¡¿No mames que chingados fue eso?!-

-¡no jueges! ¡¿Demon cyborg es tu novio?!**-el ciclista generalmente tranquilo se quedo algo turbado al oir eso y volteo a ver a su pasajero.

-¡que si chingado, tenemos meses saliendo!-respondio el pelirrojo molesto. sabia que su novio tenia un carácter terrible pero tiene su lado tierno ¿Por que a las personas les costaba ver eso?

Una vez tranquilos, el heroe Mumen rider se animo a preguntar mas al pelirrojo sobre su relacion y como habian iniciado, cosa que el vocalista no se molesto en ocultar. Aun le costaba en creer que Genos tenia pareja y mas a un chico tan entusiasta, pero a cada pequeño relato que el menor le decia, mas se convencia en que era verdad. El pelirrojo no tenia pinta de ser mentiroso o falso y no sentia tapujos en decir sus sentimientos hacia el rubio. una ternura nacio de el al ver el cariño tan sincero dirigido a Genos, el conocia la historia del chico heroe clase S y ya era hora que un poco de amor le tocara a su puerta, una parte de el creyo que seria Saitama quien tomaria ese lugar pero tambien el chico detras suyo era buena opcion.

Tras unos minutos, llegaron a su destino. El ciclista tuvo la amabilidad de dejarle en la entrada principal de la asociacion y le dijo que en unos minutos le alcanzaria debido que vio a uno de los agentes en un pequeño aprieto con unas cajas y se acerco a ayudarle.

Crow comenzo su andar hacia el edificio observando impresionado la enorme fachada del lugar siendo un sitio que sobrevivia a base de donaciones. Seguramente Rom estaria interesado en saber como los administradores usan hasta el ultimo centavo de capital para el lugar. El diseño contemporaneo y minimalista era bien cuidado tanto como la limpieza del lugar. Decidio preguntar a uno de los agentes del lugar, pues si se iba a buscarle por su cuenta podria perderse. Caminando entre heroes y algunas personas de traje, se acerco a un tipo de cabello negro, quien estaba hablando por su intercomunicador de cosas que no entendia.

-hey ¿donde puedo encontrar a Demon cyborg?-

-esta en el piso 39 de la primera torre-el hombre contesto sin poner real atencion en el menor, Crow dio un escueto "gracias" y empezo su busqueda de los elevadores para dar con su novio. No duro mas de unos segundos antes de que el hombre de negro se diera cuenta de lo que dijo y fue tras su alcanze.

-hey detengase ahi-

-¿hum?-el pelirrojo estaba a punto de oprimir el boton del elevador cuando fue abordado por el tipo que le pidio direcciones.

-no puede pasar, es un area restringida para heroes de menor categoria-

-no soy un heroe-

-a esta bien... digo, ¡no! Menos los civiles pueden pasar-el pelirrojo le miro feamente, retandole. Oprimio el boton y se puso a esperar ignorando al agente de vigilancia.

-¿que no me escucho? Es un area restringida-el pelinegro mas molesto se le acerco al chico el cual aun estaba ignorando al tipo.

-eso me vale madre, vine a ver a mi novio y usted no me detendra- justo cuando iba a subir al ascensor, el agente le tomo del brazo para llevarselo a la fuerza y sacerle de la agencia.

-¡oye hijo de puta sueltame!-el menor empezo a forcejear haciendo cada vez mas escandalo y llamando la atencion de las personas.

-este no es un sitio de citas, sera mejor que te vayas-el hombre insistia en arrastrarlo a la salida pero no contaba que el chico; parte asustado y enojado, sacara su guitarra de su funda y le golpeara en la cabeza del lado mas ancho dejandole adolorido y soltandole en el proceso.

Una vez libre, Crow salio corriendo ahora hacia las escaleras bastante molesto pero otros agentes que fueron alertados del disturbio, lo interceptaron y empezaron a jalonearlo hacia la salida. Pensaron que podian usar su tamaño, experiencia y fuerza para derribarle pero no contaban que el vocalista era tan terco y loco como ninguno (ademas de que habia aprendido de Rom) Otros dos de ellos terminaron con golpes en la cabeza por la guitarra hasta que uno fue lo suficientemente listo para quitarsela. El pelirrojo se sintio brutalmente ofendido como tomaban su presiosa guitarra como si fuera cualquier cosa y se le echo encima al agente pero no llego a tocarlo debido que otros dos agentes lo tomaron de los brazos.

Entre dos de ellos cargaban al pelirrojo arrastrandolo mientras el estaba de espaldas dispuestos a llevarselo a policia por desorden publico a su vez este decia majaderias mientras pataleaba por su libertad.

-¡suelteme hijos de la...!-

-ya cierra la boca niño, te llevaremos a la comisaria por desorden publico y acciones sospechosas-el primer agente que se topo al menor le decia muy serio y molesto por todo el escandalo hecho por alguien tan menudo.

-¡puta vida que vengo a ver a mi novio!-

-¿a si? Dinos quien es para amonestarlo tambien-esto hizo que se quedara quieto y callado. Eso no lo esperaba, sabia que podia meter en problemas a Genos pero no penso que para tanto, No queria embarrar al ciborg en eso, ¿que pasaria con la reputacion del heroe clase S si lo veian liado con el por ese escandalo?

-anda dilo-presiono el hombre de negro y mirada severa aun con los lentes de sol ocultando sus ojos.

-...-no queria involucrar a Genos en ese problema, se quedaria callado y ya veria como salir de ese lio el solo. Estaba a punto de mandar al diablo al tipo para no decir nada cuando la voz resonante y fuerte del ciborg se hace presente.

-¡Crow!-todos los involucrados en el ajetreo se quedaron quietos para ver detras de sus espaldas y el pelirrojo asomo su carita como pudo debido que el cuerpo del hombre de traje le estorbaba la vista. Una sonrisa enorme y radiante brota de sus labios asi como el tierno brillo de cariño se reflejo en sus ojos al ver a su heroe.

-¡Genos!-la voz de Crow se torno dulce y feliz, incluso su colita se movia feliz sin percatarse del estado del ciborg.

El rubio se veia de pesimo humor, de hecho, sus ojos brillaban en dorado mortal como si se preparara para calcinar a cualquiera que se le metiera en medio de su objetivo y su persona. Basto una mirada mas afilada para que los ajentes soltaran al chico. Sabian al derecho y al revez los expedientes de los heroes mas destacados, el rubio habia sido de los mas buscados en todos lados por su inmenso poder pero tambien poseia un caracter de los mil diablos si se le provocaba.

-¡Genos!-el pelirrojo corrio hacia el rubio evadiendo a los agentes y abrazo feliz de poder encontrarse con su pareja despues de tanta aventura.

-Crow, ¿estas bien? ¿que estas haciendo aqui?-el rubio sin dejar de vigilar a los agentes de la asociacion, reviso al menor para ver si no estaba herido, su core emitio vibraciones de energia furiosas al ver que su novio estaba algo mallugadito de los brazos y su pelo carmesi alborotado.

-estoy bien, ¿a que vine? A verte Genos. no iba a darme por vencido despues de casi perderme por las ciudades y esas mierdas-respondio el pelirrojo sin alejarse mucho de los brazos ciberneticos completamente orgulloso de su logro. Genos suavizo su mirada levemente hacia el pelirrojo al saber la razon del porque estaba ahi haciendo escandalo. Cariñosamente empezo a acariciarle la cabeza como señal de complacencia por su respuesta, además de peinarle un poco. el menor acepto las caricias con una sonrisa en los labios, entrecerrando los ojos dejándose llevar por los mimos.

-disculpe Señor Genos ¿conoce a este joven?-uno de los agentes fue lo suficientemente valiente para acercarse al duo e interrumpir la tierna escena. Crow voltea a verle y le mira con el seño fruncido por su intromisión, dio unos pasos hacia el hombre de negro para reclamarle pero un tiron desde su camisa lo hizo retroceder y volver a los brazos del ciborg.

-es mi novio ¿algun problema con ello?-el ciborg aferro su mano a la cintura del chico como medida de proteccion y su mirada se volvio otra vez peligrosa. Estaba muy molesto que esos tipos hayan tocado a su Crow y mas como si fuera un criminal cualquiera, no pararia de acariciarle hasta desaparecer por completo el rastro de esos tipos.

Quiza lo ultimo lo decian los celos.

Mientras Genos planeaba como eliminar a esos agentes, todos los de esa sala estaban hundidos en un frio glacial e intentaban procesar las palabras que Demon cyborg declaro: tenia novio y era ese mocoso griton. nadie en ese lugar se lo esperaba y era difícil de digerir. Genos nunca mostro interés en alguien sin contar a Baldy Cap y ser un héroe con ansiada búsqueda de poder.

-¡¿pero que?!-Tatsumaki grito chillonamente al escuchar aquello, apenas logrando procesar aquello. Todos los heroes Clase S alcanzaron a oir la declaracion del ciborg, sorprendidos y casi mudos por eso. Incluso King y Dotei que ya sabian la relacion del ciborg se quedaron frios, no esperaban que su camarada lo aceptara asi de sencillo y crudamente.

Habian salido detras del ciborg cuando lo vieron salir corriendo hacia el recibidor principal. Pensando que era un peligro mayor de lo registrado y que el rubio logro detectarlo a tiempo ademas de que ya no querian estar ahi encerrados. al llegar al recibir y decepcionarse por la falta de acción pensaron en irse pero eso se fue al traste cuando escucharon aquella declaración tan posesa y la actitud protectora del rubio no se esperaban eso.

-¿su novio señor?-pregunto estúpidamente el hombre de negro aturdido por esas palabras.

-kyaaaa si es el mas mono de los ShingancrimsonZ Crow Kuro***-a pasos agigantados Puri-puri prisioner se acerco a ver al menor olvidando que estaba el ciborg con el. fue el primero en salir del shock de los héroes Clase S, completamente emocionado al ver a uno de los chicos de aquella peculiar banda extranjera.

-¿como rayos sabes eso?-el pelirrojo se separo levamente de su pareja viendo de mala gana al heroe con ropas de prisionero blancas y azules.

-cariño, siempre investigo de los chicos que me gustan. Tu nombre completo es Crow Kuro, mides 1.64 y pesas 53 kilos, eres alergico a la lavanda y vienes de una familia de granjeros, actualmente vives en uno de los complejos departamentales de la Ciudad Z-un escalofrio inmenso atraveso el menudo cuerpo del pelirrojo, se aferro mas al cuerpo de Genos pidiendo silenciosamente ayuda y crecio su pavor cuando el gigante musculoso le guiño un ojo con coqueteria.

-aauwww eres todavia mas lindo en persona, deja que te pellizque esos lindos mofetes que tienes-tento el nada reservado hombre con una sonrisa coqueta y pose que pretendia ser linda. Crow atino con ponerse aun mas nervioso cuando vio como el inmenso hombre de cabello alborotado movía sus dedos hacia el. se escondio como niño pequeño en el cuerpo de Genos incluso agacho sus orejitas y su cola la enrrosco a su cuerpo con tal de tener el menor contacto posible con el héroe.

-da un paso mas y te eliminare-la voz fria y dura del ciborg detiene el entusiasmo del musculoso hombre. El rubio activo sus cañones y su mirada peligrosa decia que esta dispuesto a cumplir con su amenaza. Puri-puri sintio un escalofrio atravezar su cuerpo, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que sentia miedo, antes habia escuchado al rubio amenazar a sus compañeros si se atrevian a ofender a su maestro de clase B pero no lo tomo tan apecho pero ahora se sentia distinto, Genos realmente estaba dispuesto a matarlo si se acercaba mas al pelirrojo, lo sentia en su mirada y el destello peligroso de sus cañones.

El resto de los clase S estaban tambien sorprendidos por la abrupta amenaza del rubio, aunque sabian mas que bien que podian con el novato heroe, presentian que el rubio no se mediria en cuanto a poder con tal de eliminarlos si alguno de ellos amenzaba la vida del chico en sus brazos.

 _¡¿que le habia hecho el mocoso al heroe cibernetico?!_

ignorando el efecto que poducian sus acciones hacia los demás, Genos vio que ese lugar seria peligroso para Crow, sobre todo si empezaba una batalla con tal de defenderlo y sin mediar mas palabras, cargo al chico estilo nupcial y empezo a correr para llevarselo lejos de ahi. Sin antes tomar la guitarra de uno de los agentes y decir de forma seca.

-no vuelvan a tocarlo-los hombres de negro no dudaron de las palabras del rubio y afirmaron lentamente para hacerle entender que escucharon. Nuevamente volvio a correr con el chico en sus brazos dispuesto a llevarselo a cualquier sitio.

El pelirrojo no se atrevio a decir nada durante la carrera del ciborg para sacarlo de ahi, seguramente le regañaria por su imprudencia una vez que estuvieran solos y el rubio lo sufientemente calmado para no ser tan duro con el, eso esperaba.

...

El ciborg de escleroticas negras se detuvo en una plaza sencilla de la ciudad H tras unos minutos de correr y asegurarse que no los seguian. El heroe dejo con cuidado al menor en una banca de metal y el se sento a su lado completamente fastiado por todo lo ocurrido. Primero al salir tuvo que lidear con unas personas que habian insultado a su honorable maestro y el calvo mas de una vez interfirio para no matarles, segundo la aburrida junta que les robaba la vida como sanguijuelas a la sangre y ahora esto. por unos minutos ninguno dijo nada, relajandose con el fresco viento de la naturaleza resguardada de ese parque y la soledad les ayudaba un poco a mejorar su estado de animo.

-¿ya no estas asustado?-pregunto directamente el rubio peinando sensualmente sus cabellos como demostracion de lo parcialmente frustrado que se sentia pero no menos interesado en el estado del chico.

Se preocupo enormemente cuando sintio y vio a su pareja temblar de miedo, pidiendo ayuda a su persona. por ello no dudo en confrontar a Puri-puri y amenazarle, incluso se habia preparado para atacar en caso de que desobedeciera.

-ya no... ¿que le pasa a ese tipo? Es jodidamente aterrador-el menor dio un escalofrio al recordar aquello y se sacudio la ropa como un tic defensivo de lo ocurrido.

-estuvo en la carcel por eso-

-no chinges y ¿que hace afuera?-el pelirrojo de ojos carmesi miro al rubio sorprendido y pidiendo explicaciones con la pura mirada.

-debido que fue uno de los que ayudo a derrotar la invacion alienigena, se retiraron los cargos-explico el ojidorado brevemente, el pelirrojo trago duramente, si ese sujeto sabia tanto de el, podia saber de sus amigos, les advertiria al regresar a casa para andarse con cuidado.

Genos noto que el chico, aun estando mas tranquilo, podia ver el temor bailando en sus ojos. No lo podia permitir, Crow no era de esos que estaban asustados todo el tiempo.

-no dejare que te toque- una tierna caricia en su mejilla le conforto despacio, el ciborg siempre le daba esa sensacion de seguridad y tranquilidad. Genos vio como su pareja se relajaba dandole a el mismo paz. Un pequeño recuerdo le llego a su memoria de un consejo de su padre.

-" _siempre has sentir a tus seres queridos protegidos Genos, ese es el deber de todo hombre"-_

En su papel de heroe nunca le habia importado si la gente se sentia a salvo o no con el, su objetivo era cumplir con su deber y salvarlos a todos contra el mayor daño posible. con su maestro esa aficcion no podia ser cumplida puesto el hombre era muy independiente y poderoso aunque ya se había jurado morir por el de llegar el momento pero con Crow, esa necesidad reprimida de sentir que protegía algo se veía cumplida, de saber que alguien lo necesitaba y lo esperaba otorgaba una sensación de calma para su mente. de forma lenta se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero ese inocente tacto no fue suficiente para sacar ese ardor en su pecho, su lado posesivo exigia hacerle recordar a Crow que el es suyo y el tan solo pensar que manos ajenas lo tocaron, lo hacia gruñir. despacio dejando un tibio recorrido por su mejilla, paso a sus labios húmedos, empezó a besarlo lentamente, disfrutando el tierno tacto entre ellos.

Crow sin dejar de besarlo se acerca mas para mayor intimidad y aferro sus manos a las del ciborg. a base de besos tibios junto a cortos suspiros, se separan para recuperarse y reiniciar el ciclo de amor. el ciborg cansado de esa distancia entre sus cuerpos, tomo de la cintura a Crow cuidadosamente y lo acerco mas a el en un abrazo un tanto incomodo debido a la postura que estaban en la banca mas no les importaba mucho.

-te... quiero Crow...-en voz ronca el ciborg le declaro pegando su frente contra la del menor para ser correspondido con una bonita sonrisa por parte del vocalista.

-lo dijiste... primero... te quiero Genos-los labios levemente inchados del pelirrojo rozaron contra los de Genos en una tierna caricia.

-no vuelvas a ir a la asociación Crow- aprovecho en decir Genos al ver aquel estado sumiso en el pelirrojo, esperando que le hiciera caso. el menor se tensaba un poco, cosa que no paso de ser percibida por el rubio quien se separo despacio para encarar al menor. el pelirrojo hacia un pequeño mohín mirándolo con ojitos brillantes y tristes, conocía esa mirada, el vocalista había empezado a usarla desde hace un tiempo para convencerlo de hacer cosas que generalmente no estaba de acuerdo. no sabia de donde había aprendido a hacer esa carita, pero una vez que lo averiguara, lo eliminaría para evitar que el menor continuara obteniendo armas contra el. el héroe rubio suspiro y le miro seriamente.

-la próxima vez avísame que estas cerca de la asociación para irte a buscar-al notar como el pelirrojo se animaba nuevamente y movia su cola en señal de triunfo había dado en el clavo. el pelirrojo sonrio triunfante, esas pequeñas clases de Cyan de como hacer una carita tierna estaban dando sus frutos. si bien antes podía hacerlas, no las empleaba adecuadamente fracasando en su objetivo. ahora las usaba para convencer a su novio de hacer lo que quería, a veces no funcionaba y otras eran muy efectivas, varia según la guardia del ciborg.

-aaah te traje Café-el menor recordó la razón de que todo aquello. el hermoso pelirrojo saco el termo y lo abrió con cuidado.

-quería traerte un bento pero... pues...-el menor miro a otro lado avergonzado de su poca gracia en la cocina y le ofrecio la bebida al rubio. Genos sonrio comprensivo y tomo el recipiente, lo abrio con cuidado y vio el liquido color cafe oscuro casi negro, agradecio la bebida para finalizar, le dio un leve trago, pero algo en el cafe hizo que cambiara su expresion por una extrañada y eso preocupo al pelirrojo.

-¿que tiene el cafe Crow?-el chico toma el recipiente y lo examina intentando recordar. Si lo lavo antes de usarlo, por lo tanto estaba limpio a no ser que le hayan quedado restos de jabon pero esa teoria se descarta cuando ve sobresaliendo una especie de palito de la bebida.

-puta, olvide que habia guardado la canela aqui-No puede evitar ver con frustracion que esa bebida se altero por su descuido.

-perdon Genos-el ciborg vuelve a tomar el termo y da otro trago disfrutando la bebida ante el asombro del pelirrojo vocalista.

-me gusta, de tu parte parece un toque personal-anima el ciborg con una sonrisa. El cafe ya en si mismo es amargo hasta aburrido pero la canela tan aromatica y picante, tambien tenia algo de dulzor que lejos de molestarle, le era agradable al paladar, le daba un toque hogareño y calido. aquel halago hizo que el ego en la gastronomía del vocalista se inchara un poco aumentando su estado de humor.

-por su puesto que te iba a gustar, lo hice yo con todo mi cariño-este se rie un tanto sonrojado demostrando lo contento que estaba de que su novio no se haya molestado por ese accidente.

Justo cuando iba a decirle algo, escucha un ruido muy peculiar en el pelirrojo y este se toca el abdomen con un sonrojo tenue dejando de reirse.

-Crow-Genos miro sospechosamente al hermoso chico de ojos carmesi. Hace unos meses desde que el se hacia cargo de las comidas del menor, el habia ganado buen peso y nunca escuchaba ese ruido, las facciones del chico eran mas saludables de cuando empezaron a salir. Ahora que escuchaba ese ruido, podia significar que el chico no habia desayunado lo que le dejo mediante el Dron.

-si desayune, solo que con tanto ajetreo...-el chico se pone a la defensiva con una sonrisa nerviosa. Crow admitia que habia ganado peso de forma saludable gracias a su novio incluso su madre lo habia notado cuando le mando una fotografia. Su señora madre le parecio bien porque le preocupaba ver a su unico hijo tan flaco y comer en su mayoria comida chatarra, claro que Crow no le dijo que fue gracias a su novio, para ser honestos, aun no le decia a su madre que el tenia pareja, lejos de tener miedo que su madre lo desconociera, era mas bien la sobrereaccion que tendria.

Lo mataria cuando se lo hiciera saber despues de tanto tiempo.

-entiendo, vi un supermercado cerca de aqui, vamos a comprarte algo ligero antes de llevarte a casa-la voz del ciborg no daba espacio para negativas. Su cerebro humano, guiado por instintos, le decia que no estaba bien que su pareja pasara hambre y como deber debia proveerle.

Cerro el termo con el cafe a medio terminar y se puso de pie, inmediatamente fue seguido por el menor que ni tarde ni perezoso tomo la mano del ciborg enlazando todos los dedos. El pelirrojo le sonrio animado por el pequeño paseo por la plaza siendo correspondido por Genos con un pequeño apreton en su mano y una pequeña sonrisa.

La plaza aun cuando poseia un ambiente familiar, poca gente estaba en ella, tal vez no era hora de que la gente saliera a respirar aire fresco. Crow miraba el paisaje entre lo natural y la civilización. las bancas metalicas de color verde y a lo lejos algunas personas caminando con prisa, seguramente a sus trabajos de medio tiempo. no estaba contento de esa calma, sino de tener a su novio con el y lo demostraba apretando su mano contra la metalica. No se esperaba que el rubio se fuera con el y se quedara cuando lo pronosticado fue lo contrario, pero que rayos, fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

Tan animado estaba que empezo a taradear una cancion aleatoria con una sonrisa en sus labios. Esto no paso de ser percibido por el mayor, estaba algo sorprendido, no recordaba a Crow hacer eso y tener una sonrisa tan ligera. Una calidez broto desde su core dando por entender que esa actitud le gustaba, al parecer tanto que su garganta le empezo a picar y vibrar ansiosa, se conocia lo suficiente para saber que deseaba cantar junto a el, no porque debian hacerlo por un concierto sino por... ¿gusto?

Eso era nuevo, lo sentia irrelevante exponerse asi pero al seguir escuchando a su novio cantar tan alegre, no se resistio mas.

 **-I like to spend time with you, because you really warm me up.-** cantaba el pelirrojo completamente relajado sin prestar real atencion a lo que le rodeaba. Estaba de buen humor y no se molestaba en ocultarlo, hace tiempo que no cantaba por simple placer asi como un niño pequeño.

- **you can't accomplish anything by youself, but you gave me songs to sing. From that day on, my Core's empty space is always filled up by you.** -el pelirrojo de ojos carmesi miro a su novio sorprendido de oirle cantar siguiendole la corriente. El ciborg se veia relajado y sus facciones eran reflejo de ello, incluso sus manos tomadas se balanceaban a ritmo de la cancion como un metromono. Animado por la participacion del heroe clase S, siguio cantando con mayor vida, mucho mas que los arboles jovenes y robustos de esa plaza, vibrante de color que dejaba grises a las flores que retoñaban por ahi.

= **As long as I can be with you, my world will keep on expanding.=c** antaron los dos a la vez importandoles muy poco los pequeños errores que cometian, se sentian bien y eso era lo que les interesaba en ese instante mientras seguian caminado por esa ruta de piedra pulida color pizarra, no se daban cuenta que eran observados a una distancia prudente.

Tatsumaki, King, El niño emperador, Samurai Atomico y el resto de los heroes de mayor rango estaban haciendo "investigacion de campo" cada quien en una partecita escondidos de aquel lugar. seguian sin creerse que el rubio tenia novio y era completamente opuesto al pelon cara de bobo que ya conocian.

-¡¿en que momento se metio ese crio?!-se quejo Tatsumaki mientras les veia escondida desde una rama de un arbol.

-Tornado del terror no hagas tanto ruido o se dara cuenta. Toma las cosas con calma-advirtio el mayor de todos y experto en artes marciales mientras sacaba su cabeza de unos arbustos.

-¡no me pidas que me calme viejo! Le estuve enseñando a Genos como seducir al calvo cara de bobo y termina saliendo con ese mocoso griton-la peliverde se quejo agitando la rama donde estaba completamente molesta. Recordaba bien esos dias donde ella se la paso aconsejando a su compañero de armas que debia hacer para ganarse a Saitama, le costo enseñarle porque muchas cosas no sabia el rubio y su forma tan tosca de actuar lo estropeaba.

-feh es solo un adolescente malcriado con su noviecito ¿que tiene de raro?-el chico del bat de aluminio se asoma desde el interior se un arbol grande haciendo un mohin de fastidio.

-que se supone que debe andar de novio con Baldy cap y no con el chico nuevo-superalloy le responde saliendo de su escondite tambien.

-¿y eso que? ¿que nos tiene que importar con quien salga Demon Cyborg o no?-se quejo nuevamente Metal Bat dirigiéndose a Tatsumaki quien cruzaba los brazos en su pecho ignorándolo.

-por una apuesta que hicimos y si tanto te molesta estar aqui porque no te vaz-sugirio el samurai mientras sacaba su pipa para fumar y miraba de forma sospechosa al pelinegro. Este se pone algo nervioso y tose fingidamente para recuperar su postura.

-mi hermana esta haciendo un reportaje sobre la homosexualidad, yo estoy recopilando informacion para ella-contesto completamente seguro pero un suave rubor cubria sus mejillas. Queria saber como el pelirrojo habia logrado acercarse a Genos y asi aprender de el para llamar la atencion de cierto heroe peliazul sin que tengan que pelearse. sabia mas que bien que "el" seguia interesado en el heroe cibernetico rubio, quiza con la noticia de que el ya no estaba disponible por fin se le quitaria esa obscesion con el.

la mayoría de los héroes no le creyeron pero no dijeron nada y siguieron observando la situación. desde la seguridad de un árbol, Drive estaba algo confundido con sus emociones, sabia que se sentía atraído por el otro ciborg mas no sabia que tipo de atracción de trataba. claro que le picaba ver al pelirrojo de la mano con Genos mas no le molestaba lo suficiente para intentar interferir, quizá porque en el fondo no tuvo muchas esperanzas de tener esa clase de fijación de su parte.

-supongo que... entonces el equipo de King gano la apuesta-esto lo dijo lo suficientemente claro aun en voz baja que llamo la atención de los héroes clase S. empezando a discutir sobre esto olvidaron la razón de porque estaban ahí perdiendo de vista a la joven pareja.

duraron un rato mas caminando y cantando para ellos hasta llegar al pequeño supermercado. el limpio establecimiento era ocupado por los trabajadores y algunos clientes entretenidos en sus asuntos pero no pudieron evitar voltear a ver a la pareja de chicos que iban de la mano. sin pretender llamar la atención empezaron a buscar entre los pasillos hasta que rompieron contacto de sus manos para tomar cada quien un pasillo. Crow fue directamente a los lácteos donde se enfrasco a buscar su leche favorita mientras Genos encontró unos panecillos rellenos de carne ya listos para comer una vez calentados. sea porque la hacían otras maquinas o por algún tinte paranoico de que no eran lo suficientemente nutritivas, no le gustaba la comida procesada en masa pero estando lejos de casa y el metabolismo de Crow ya le exigia comida era necesario en esa ocasión.

una vez resuelto el dilema mental que tenia, tomo aquel panecillo y empezó a buscar a su inquieto novio. sabia donde estaría, a donde fuera que iban a comprar, el pelirrojo siempre buscaba su botellita de leche y de ahí le importaba poco lo que conseguía. cuando llego al pasillo de productos frios, vio a Crow estirarse dentro del refrigerador con la puerta abierta, su tan valiosa leche estaba en uno de los niveles mas altos y no podía alcanzarla. no pudo evitar pensar lo lindo que se veía el menor haciendo mohines frustrados por no ser lo suficientemente alto para tomar lo que quería. se acerco y fácilmente tomo la botella para entregársela. el pelirrojo miro molesto el anaquel y luego la botella, prediciendo que el chico haría un berrinche, le dio un suave caricia en su mejilla invitándole a seguirle y olvidar el asunto del refrigerador. platicando cualquier cosa llegaron a la caja para pagar esos productos, solo esperarían su turno puesto estaban detrás de una pareja de chicas que esperaban que terminaran de cobrar todas sus cosas mientras hablaban.

-anda, ya voy a cumplir 8 meses de novia con Bryan-

-¡no es cierto!-

-¡siii! que emoción, no se que darle de regalo-

-ya dale algo mas que tu amor-la amiga le codeo insinuante y la otra se sonroja enormemente para empezar a chillarle sobre su indiscreción. sin darse cuenta que habían plantado en ambos chicos una duda que cambiaria el resto de los próximos días.

 _¿Qué son meses para las parejas?_

...

después de que Crow comiera y reposara la comida por lo menos 10 minutos antes de regresar a Ciudad Z, tuvieron una ligera discusión en ese detalle. Genos debía regresar a la asociación para terminar con la dichosa junta y disculparse con su maestro Saitama, debido a todo el ajetreo con Crow, olvido por completo que el calvo estaba con el y lo dejo atrás. el vocalista principal le pedia al ciborg que lo acompañara a casa y se quedaran juntos para ver por primera vez la película que habían recibido de regalo cuando el estuvo hospitalizado, mas fue inútil, el héroe clase S tenia todas las de ganar en la discusión. no quería que el pelirrojo se quedara solo en la asociación esperándolo largo tiempo por el riesgo que de algún sujeto se atreviera a tocar a su pareja. Crow se rindió y acepto con la condición de que lo acompañara a la estación del tren, aunque fuera comun que el rubio no cediera ante ese tipo de situaciones, el ciborg no tuvo problemas con eso, era algo muy sencillo.

caminaron un largo rato en silencio por las calles de la ciudad H, se detenían de vez en cuando debido a un Kanji de menor nivel causando problemas y se metía con la joven pareja. como era natural, Genos los incineraba hasta dejar menos que sus cenizas, lo que no se imagino era que el pelirrojo también peleara usando su guitarra como arma. se percato de esto gracias a que mientras el se encargaba de un monstruo con apariencia de árbol y patas de cangrejo, un criminal pretendía usar la conmoción para hacer de las suyas, no se le ocurrio mejor idea que atacar al pelirrojo. tuvieron que llamar a la ambulancia debido al traumatismo cráneo encefálico moderado que le dio gracias por Red Tomahawk. el pelirrojo se justifico con Genos diciendo que el criminal iba a arruinarles su cita y para nada lo permitiría. no se llevaron al pelirrojo a la comisaria porque creyeron que el chico era un héroe menor y por la familiaridad con la que se dirigía al ciborg, algún aprendiz suyo (4) sin hacer mas caso de las ovaciones de la gente, continuaron con su camino a la estación de trenes.

desafortunadamente les toco una de las horas criticas donde la gente estaba mayormente acumulada de regreso a sus hogares despues de la escuela o partian a trabajos tras la hora de comida. el duo de vocalistas intentaron permanecer juntos la mayor parte del tiempo pero el mar de gente no facilitaba mucho esa tarea, harto de la distancia entre ellos y ser separados a la fuerza, Genos tomo de la mano a Crow con firmeza cuando estuvieron cerca de la línea del tren. no permitiría ser separado de su pareja como la primera vez que salieron, pasaron unos minutos y llego el tren que iba directo a la Ciudad Z, esperaron que todas las personas dentro del tren bajaran y en el momento que se vacio, la gente empezó a subir rápidamente al medio de trasporte.

-te veo en casa Genos-se despidió el pelirrojo sin muchos animos de irse pero un trato es un trato, en el momento que avanzo para entrar al tren, su mano estaba fuertemente afianzada contra la suya. miro detrás suyo con un notable sonrojo en sus mejillas asi también se sentía sordo por sus propios y acelerados latidos de su corazón, el ciborg no decía nada y su mirada neutral no ayudaba pero con suficiente atención vio los ojos dorados del ciborg decían que no quería que se alejara.

no lo entendia, antes estaba casi ansioso que se marchara el pelirrojo para volver a la asociación y con su maestro pero ahora que sentía el peso de su partida manifestarse mediante densas pulsaciones provenir de su Core. sus circuitos lógicos dictaban que tenia que soltar al pelirrojo para que no perdiera el tren pero su cerebro se negaba a obedecer, frunció el seño cada vez mas dejándose llevar por la ansiedad de la incertidumbre y duda. su mente le bombardeaba de ideas y locuras que afianzaba mas su agarre.

 _no permitas que se vaya, esta mas seguro a tu lado._

 _¿llegara con bien a casa?_

 _recuerdas aquella tarde donde esos homofóbicos lo agredieron, no hay que repetir ese error_.

 _¿y si lo asaltan o lo atacan? ¿llegare a tiempo?_

 _¿y si se va para siempre?_

-estare bien-esa sencilla frase hizo que el rubio se concentrara en el pelirrojo nuevamente. este le sonreia con dulzura provocando que el ciborg heroe se sintiera confiado de aquellas palabras y su ansiedad fuera bajando. el vocalista principal de la banda se acerco despacio, se puso de puntitas y le dio un suave beso en sus labios, algo corto y dulce pero lo suficiente poderoso para calmar toda la tormenta en la mente del héroe. solto su mano despacio y el menor se alejo corriendo para tomar el tren. cuando entro al vagon le grito lo sufientemente fuerte debido al ruido de la partida del medio de trasporte y las personas hablando con su típica sonrisa enorme.

-¡te avisare cuando llege a casa!-el rubio vio como las puertas del tren se cerraban y empezaba a tomar velocidad para irse a su destino, justo a unos metros de distancia de alejarse completamente de la estación, el pelirrojo asoma su cabeza por la ventana del vagon y le grita bastante feliz.

-¡Te quiero Genos!-el rubio se sonroja tiernamente y atina con sonreírle al menor como señal que le había escuchado, se preocupo un poco al ver que el chico trastabillo en el marco de la ventana a punto de caerse pero se recupero y se metio antes de que otra cosa pasara. el héroe clase S no se dio cuenta de todas las fanáticas suyas estaban cerca de el tomándole miles de fotos con ese rostro tan dulce, ignorando el efecto de su bella sonrisa dio media vuelta para regresar a la asociación.

...

eran las 6 pm en uno de los parques de la Ciudad Z.

ya avisado a sus amigos que arribo a casa y también a su pareja, se contacto con su "maestra" y pidió verla en un parque cercano a su hogar. un chico pelirrojo estaba sentado en una banca junto a una ancianita de chal rojo y cabello cenizo. la abuelita la conocía como la señora Norris, desde aquel dia que Crow le obsequio sus viveres, empezaron una peculiar amistad. el pelirrojo empezó a andar con ella desde hace tiempo con el objetivo de que le enseñara sobre la vida casera a cambio el le pagaría por sus clases asi también le hacia compañía a la viuda, claro que la mayoría de las veces, aprovechaban el tiempo para pedirle consejos de como llevar mejor su relación.

la razón por la cual dejo de marcarle a Angelica fue porque las Plasmagicas lo supieron, pues un dia le llamo para preguntarle que podía hacer para inspirarse para componer una canción de amor, las chicas lo escucharon y empezaron a dar todas sus ideas, se prometio no volver a hacer caso de sus consejos, puesto el primero y el ultimo que tomo, lo metio en una red de mentiras. entonces volvió a ver a la adorable anciana un dia en el supermercado cuando no sabia elegir entre los vegetales que el baterista le mando a comprar y ella le ayudo a escoger los mejores vegetales y que hacer para elegirlos.

-oiga viejita ¿Qué es eso de meses?-

-es una forma de medir el tiempo muchacho torpe ¿Qué les enseñan a los niños hoy en dia?-se quejo la señora mientras tejia un pequeño mantel color verde bandera.

-¡no eso! oi a un ganado decir que: Cumpliría meses de novios. o algo asi-se rasco la mejilla el pelirrojo algo cohibido, aun no se sentía muy comodo hablando de su relación con la anciana. Sabia que ella no le importaba si salia con un hombre, la mujer estaba agradecida con el por la leche que le regalo y su compañia energetica pero a veces gustaba de sacarlo de quicio con ideas locas y comentarios muy subidos de tono para una respetable anciana.

-eso es diferente niño, es el tiempo que tienes saliendo con alguien. Generalmente los festejan para celebrar el tiempo que llevan juntos aun con los problemas que han tenido-la señora Norris respondio mas comprensiva, el chico a su lado es un novato en las relaciones y era natural tener miedo ante la incertidumbre.

El vocalista principal se asombro ante esto y empezo a hacer algunas cuentas con sus dedos pensativo hasta que de levanta de golpe emitiendo un grito de horror y empezar a caminar de un lado a otro murmurando un sinfin de cosas sin sentido.

-ahora ¿que te pasa?-dejo de tejer y miro al chico tan inquieto asi como ansioso.

-anciana, el 3 de Marzo cumplo 4 meses con Genos. A la verga ¿que hare? No mames-siguio gritando un poco sin parar de decir majaderias hasta que la señora lo coge de la ropa y lo obliga a sentarse y callarse con la pura mirada.

-calmate niño. Te pareces a mi nieto, ese niño loco obsecionado con los fantasmas y aliens que se la pasa acosando a un chico extrangero, ya le dije que se le confesara de una vez. Dejando eso, ¿de que te preocupas ahora si antes no lo celebraban?-

-porque no sabia que existia-

-bien, Dile que lo quieres y ten sexo duro con el en algun motel, esta bonito el que queda cerca de las vias del tren-incito la mujer adulta mayor mientras continuaba tejiendo e ignorando los reproches o quejas del chico a su lado completamente avergonzado. A ella no le importaba, trabajo en un caberet como costurera y ayudo a muchas prostitutas en desgracia, asi que el tema era facil de hablar para ella.

-si tanto lo quieres, te enseñare a hacer el "atrapamaridos"-la anciana se torno seria y le miro intensa aun con sus gafas de fondo de botella e irises color grises invernal.

-¿"atrapamaridos"? ¿que rayos es eso?-pregunto el chico interesado.

-una vieja receta que usan las esposas para enamorar a sus hombres pero te advierto niño, no sera facil y no te consentire si andas de llorica-Crow se estremecio ante esa mirada tan severa pero no retrocedio ante ella. Por su novio aceptaria el reto aunque tuviera que enfrentarse a su mayor reto: cocinar.

...

 _Tres dias después._

tras unos días tranquilos y calmos en todo aspecto en sus rutinas, la banda seguía practicando con regularidad y buscando contratos eventuales, Saitama seguía siendo un hombre calmo y héroe de medio tiempo y el resto pasar el dia con su novia, Genos y Crow estaban estables en su relación entre tiernas palabras y besos dulces, no se atrevian a volverse a tocar como aquella noche de navidad mas no estaban excentos de curiosidad de conocerse mas íntimamente.

volviendo a la actualidad, En el laboratorio oculto del Doctor kuseno. Bajo luces tenues de iluminacion y el sonido gentil de las maquinas trabajando en su cuerpo, Genos le reportaba todo lo ocurrido con su anatomia y como han sido su mes al hombre que es su segundo padre. su entusiasmo al hablar de su maestro y sus hazañas se comparaba a la ternura que reflejaban sus ojos al momento de decir algo de Crow. Kuseno escuchaba atentamente a su hijo mientras sonreia muy satisfecho y trabajaba en algunas mejoras en su armadura como el peso y la flexibilidad. el rubio no lo notaba del todo pero estaba cambiando mas y eso ponia de mejor humor al cientifico.

Empezando con la venganza, desde hace 2 meses el rubio no mencionaba nada del Mad Cyborg y su consistente discurso sobre su revancha. no se notaba tan enojado o frustrado por no encontrarle, para ser honestos, parecia que ya no le tenia tanto interés como al principio. También noto que tenia mas pasatiempos, cosa que agradecia. Sea lo que sea que hacian, como las demostraciones de gimnasia o jugar con aquellas cartas con dibujos que le mostro su hijo, le favorecieron mucho, Genos ya no volvia tan averiado gracias a la mejorada agilidad que tuvo y pidio para poder maniobrar mejor con su novio en el aire. se volvió mas estratégico a la hora de enfrentarse a los Kanjis aumentando su efectividad.

Se le veia de mejor humor, el Genos de antes, siempre estaba ansioso de poder y sus hermosas facciones siempre se le veian duras y frias. Ahora se le veia en paz y relajado, incluso taradeaba de vez en cuando mientras estaba siendo revisado. No desagradecia los cambios otorgados por Saitama, quien fue el primero en mejorar a su hijo pero el pelirrojo estaba haciendo un mejor trabajo.

Aunque fuera inconciente, de alguna forma el pelirrojo salia siempre en la conversacion. El hombre de cabello extraño dedujo que siempre se hallaba pensando en el dando por entender que le apreciaba mucho.

El cientifico ya queria a ese muchacho aunque no lo conociera. Ahora que lo pensaba.

-Genos-el mayor dejo sus instrumentos de trabajo en una mesa metalica parcialmente curva con la intension de hablar con mayor claridad con su hijo.

-diga Profesor Kuseno-respondio inmediatamente el rubio mirando hacia donde estaba el cientifico, dejando que se acercara a su cuerpo en reparacion.

-¿cuando conocere a tu novio?-

-¿disculpe?-

-soy casi como un padre para ti Genos, debo conocer a ese chico del que tanto hablas. Ya que no pude conocer a tu maestro, quiero conocer a ese tal Crow-Genos no se esperaba esa indicacion, de hecho, no se imagino que su tutor pediria algo asi.

Antes de enamorarse de su maestro, el calvo nunca mostro interes en conocer al mayor salvo algunas ocasiones cuando el volvia con alguna mejora estrategica. Por ello, no se atrevio pedirle que lo acompañara en una de sus tantas reparaciones. Crow hacia exactamente lo mismo con la diferencia de que preguntaba algunas cosas extra de donde vivia y como era, muchisimo antes de que fueran pareja. Quiza si se animaria a decirle a Crow que lo acompañara en una de sus actualizaciones y asi podrian conocerse mejor.

 _Por alguna razon, eso lo hacia sentir nervioso._

-yo... le preguntare, si acepta, me programare para traerlo a visitarlo Doctor.-miro a otro lado con un tenue sonrojo. Una parte de el, no queria hacerlo. ¿a esos se les conocia como los nervios "del que dira"? Despues de todo, el chico es inmaduro y griton podria optener una mala mirada de quien es su segundo padre y un regaño hacia el por su "malas elecciones".

 _¿"mala eleccion"?_

Penso un poco en ello, el pelirrojo no era un ejemplo de ser humano como su maestro, no es tan tranquilo y humilde pero... el rubio sintio su core pulsar calidamente haciendolo sonreir ante su propia respuesta.

 _Lo queria._

 _Y eso era lo que le importaba_.

-excelente hijo, terminemos con tus mejoras para que puedas volver a casa temprano-el hombre con peculiar corte de cabello le caricio los cabellos amablemente y siguo con su trabajo entre chispas de soldadura y luces destellantes del metal chocando con otro ahora mas animado de saber que pronto llegaria el momento de conocer a su "Nuero".

...

-Saitama, amor ya me voy al trabajo. Deseame suerte porque viene fin de semana-la pelirroja novia del heroe mas fuerte del mundo se acerco a este para darle un tierno beso de despedida y salir corriendo poniendose sus prendas de trabajo. El calvo atino con seguir viendo la television y hacer un gesto de despedida con su mano sin voltear a ver en ningun momento la puerta por donde habia salido la mujer.

Tras unos minutos de mutismo de su parte, solamente escuchando la television, se puso de pie sacudiendo sus ropas para ir a la cocina y tomar un vaso de agua.

Tras unos cortos pasos junto con su eterna mirada neutral llego a la cocina y empezo a revisar la gabeta donde guardaba los vasos y tazas, todo iba bien hasta que ve una taza de porcelana en especial. Una de color arena con dos franjas negras. La tomo con cuidado y empezando a examinarla, la recordaba, esa taza se la obsequio el mocoso como parte de los regalos de navidad, claro a el tambien le dieron una taza pero recordaba perfectamente la sonrisa tan calida que le dedicaba su alumno hacia el chico griton.

Ejercio suficiente presion con sus dedos contra aquella indefensa porcelana hasta romperla en mil fragmentos brillantes que caian de su mano desnuda hacia la barra de la cocina provocando su caracteristico sonido de tintineo delicado.

Era el segundo obsequio de Genos que provenia del mocoso que destrozaba.

El primero fue un viejo libro que encontro en su estante.

Lo recordaba, en los ratos libres de su alumno, se entretenia leyendolo con una mirada nostalgica en sus ojos. Segun recordaba, ese libro era un obsequio de sus padres que creyo perdido, sin saber como lo hizo, el pelirrojo lo encontro y se lo dio como regalo de navidad.

Aun recordaba, Indefenso y fragil se desmorono en sus dedos con extrema facilidad, por un peculiar accidente mientras el sacaba la basura y rompia algunos periodicos viejos para el reciclaje. Recordaba la mirada de su alumno, no se veia simple vista pero sabia que estaba destrozado. Apenas ayudandole para recuperar algunos fragmentos de ese viejo libro, logro armar apenas un 1/4 de lo que era. Con cara penosa, guardo aquel viejo libro en una de sus cajas personales.

Bajo la mirada hacia la taza fragmentada.

Asi se sintio aquel dia en la asociacion cuando escucho declarar a viva voz a Genos sobre su relacion con el mocoso. La forma como lo veia y lo tocaba, tan llena de cariño. La manera en la que habia amenazado al rarito de los heroes clase S, tan apasionada y feroz, de la cual antes tenia ese privilegio ahora compartia con el. Su poca paz interior se vio fragmentada cuando la pareja se marcho de ahi.

Genos se habia olvidado de el de una forma que el solo puede considerar ofensiva. Jamas se habia sentido tan herido al ver a su alumno siendo tan feliz con otra persona cuando hace tiempo el se desvivia para atenderle.

Ya era hora de recuperar a su alumno y su amor hacia el.

...

2 de Marzo, 10:45pm

Genos estaba en la cocina lavando los platos pensando en lo ocurrido ese dia tan productivo.

no solo estaba mejorando su talento para cantar y tocar la guitarra, también estaba mas sincronizado con las emociones de su pareja, pues la canción "le Rouge et le Noir" cada vez sonaba mas perfecta, aquella canción que empezó su aventura con el pelirrojo. ahora que lo pensaba, se extraño que el chico lo citara mañana a las 5 pm en el parque, no dijo sus razones puesto se escuchaba muy nervioso, por mas que trato que el menor lo dijera, no le saco nada y corto la llamada con un rápido "te quiero". termino de colocar los platos en el escurridor, sin sacarse los guantes empezó a limpiar la cocina con un paño, tan concentrado estaba en su tarea que no se percato que su maestro estaba detrás mirándole en silencio. hasta que el mayor de la casa rompe el silencio llamando a su alumno con su usual tono calmo.

-Genos-

-Maestro ¿en que le puedo ayudar?-dejo su trabajo de limpieza para enfocarse en el adulto mirándole de frente con gesto respetuoso.

-mañana habrá una oferta de alimentos temprano, me acompañas ¿por favor?-el calvo le sonríe amenamente mientras guardaba sus manos en la sudadera color blanco con amarillo. el ciborg se puso rigido ante esta petición, su maestro le estaba pidiendo un favor, eso era nuevo y no pudo evitar emocionarse.

-por su puesto maestro-recuerda que tenia esa salida con el pelirrojo y le había prometido asistir, el rubio le resto importancia, seguramente llegaría a tiempo pues no era una actividad fuera de la rutina.

-.-.-.-

* la mayoria de las botas de Crow tienen tacon de aguja, incluso hay imagenes donde sale usando zapatos de tacon. Mendigo las maneja mejor que yo.

** no se si mumen llegaria a reaccionar asi pero en esta ocasion lo amerita, ya saben como es nuestro rubio cibernetico favorito, la noticia que ande de novio es algo... WTF?

***ese era su nombre original pero lo cambiaron por Crow, al menos eso tengo entendido. Aqui lo manejo como un apellido. Los demas datos algunos son veridicos y otros los invente.

(4) aquí se diferencia de Saitama porque el pelirrojo se encargo de otro problema a aparte mientras Genos la hacia de héroe. por eso no lo acusaron de fraude o tramposo.

.-.-.-.-

es tan tierno y cursi este episodio! me muero por la hemorragia que tengo por eso. Lo del pastel "atrapamaridos" si es real :v pero no me he animado a hacerlo (ni siquiera estoy casada :V)

Bien, ya viene lo hard y espero que se preparen porque ya saben como soy :D


	14. Pride (1 parte)

He aqui, lo que (posiblemente) no esperaban. El foco del conflicto, el circulo sin terminar lo que hara que se deseperen y querran matarme pero es necesario.

además ya paso navidad y las fiestas que sigen :V

-.-.-.-.-

 _Why don't I think before I speak_  
 _I should have listened to that voice inside me_  
 _I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind_  
 _To say the kind of things I said last night_

4 de Marzo.

Crow se levanto de buen humor, de hecho, del mejor humor que nunca habia tenido. ese dia tenia el presentimiento que seria genial, bueno, considerando que cumpliría 5 meses* de novio con Genos quiza era eso que cualquier cosa. se arreglo lo mejor que pudo y lo mas tranquilo que podía su mente hiperactiva, usando las mejores prendas que tenia en su closet: un pantalon de cuero negro ajustado a sus piernas, la camiseta roja sangre acompañada de su clasica chaqueta color negro, su gargantilla negra y sus clasicas botas de tacon de aguja, ya estaba listo. duro un buen rato peinandose y pensando que podrian hacer ese dia.

incluso sus amigos se extrañaron de ver al pelirrojo de tan buen humor, ya era bastante extraño verlo despierto a buena hora de la mañana ahora se le sumaba eso. El unico que tuvo el sentido comun de acercarse y dejar de especular una posible intoxicacion por tanta leche que toma el chico fue el rubio bicolor y lentes. con paso elegante llego a la habitación del pelirrojo y toco un par de veces, ante la carencia de respuesta, opto por entrar y disculparse después.

-¿Crow?-Yaiba se acerca al sonriente pelirrojo mirandole curioso pero al ver que este no le prestaba atencion por estar cepillandose el cabello frente al espejo de su habitacion, finje toser para que finalmente Crow volteara a verle.

-¿Ocurre algo?-  
-estas demasiado animado y no es por el concierto que pronto tendremos en el gran auditorio de la ciudad K-desde el evento de navidad, muchas familias acaudaladas o compañias disqueras les hacian llamadas para participar en algun concierto o alguna fiesta privada. Eso aumento enormemente su popularidad y por lo tanto su ranking en la musica subio un tanto, estaban ya en la cuarta posicion de diez. Un buen avanze pero no podian darse el lujo de confiarze, su musica debe llegar aun mas lejos.

-hoy es 4 de marzo-  
-¿alguna razon en particular para este dia?-pregunto el bajista mientras se acomodaba el cabello y veia al pelirrojo sonrojarse levemente, mirar su cepillo como si fuera una gran maravilla pero su sonrisa tan tierna no podía ocultarse y tratar de responder lo mas sereno que podia.

-hoy cumplimos 5 meses de novios-contesto despacio y vio como el ojiambar le miraba sorprendido para sonreirle fraternalmente. el rubio de lentes ya no sentía ese punzante dolor del rechazo amoroso, ahora solo era una sensación de nostalgia inofensiva, se reconfortaba en saber que el pelirrojo lo quería por los 4. sabia también que el menor los apreciaba lo suficiente para no mostrarse muy afectuoso con Genos frente a ellos para no herirlos.

-asi que es eso, vaya que tienes buen tiempo con el-el chico de lentes evito burlarse de Crow, atino a pararse junto a el frente al espejo apreciando su reflejo mutuamente. el contar el tiempo de noviazgo era algo propio de las chicas y casi no se le daba importancia salvo que fueran años de estar juntos.

Entendia la emocion de Crow, el rubio cibernetico es su primer novio y cumplir esa cantidad de tiempo aun con ciertos baches en el camino, lo estaba haciendo bien. Aun recordaba su primera novia, el tambien hizo cosas estupidas como visitarla a medianoche sabiendo que podia ser golpeado por su padre, sacudio su cabeza olvidando su pasado, atino a tomar el cepillo de Crow y ayudarle con su cabello.

-¿que planeas hacer?-empezó a pasear el cepillo por sus pelirrojos cabellos. no hubo necesidad de una silla, la altura de Crow no le molestaba a Yaiba y al parecer el vocalista no estaba 100% atento para ponerse a pelear sobre su estatura.

-supongo que salir a pasear por ahi, quiza ir al cine, hace tiempo que no vamos pero sobre todo ¡voy a hornearle un pastel!-la mirada extrañada del rubio no paso por alto el ojicarmin el cual inflo su pecho con mucho orgullo y seguridad, tal cuando canta en un escenario.

-he estado practicando y te garantizo que saldra el pastel mas perfecto del mundo-Crow se rie completamente confiado de sus habilidades para la reposteria y el bajista no dice nada pero su mirada facilmente decia suplicando que no hiciera un desastre universal, sino, agradeceria que los ciborgs no se pudieran enfermar.

Una vez arreglado, se puso el delantal blanco con holanes y su gorrito blanco para cocinar. Ante la expectativa de sus amigos que lo observaban desde la barra de la cocina. empezó a preparar todo para hornear un pastel. Rom, Yaiba y Aion se dieron cuenta que el pelirrojo no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que estuvo practicando. La forma que tomaba cada medida de los ingredientes liquidos, pesar adecuadamente los secos y preparaba la masa para que quedara esponjosa y ligera. La paciencia que tuvo para preparar el merenge porque requeria un cierto punto para que fuera acorde a las instrucciones y obtener el resultado esperado.

Todo lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

Crow estaba batiendo la nata liquida para formarla en betun mientras el pan se horneaba. Aquellas tardes con la señora norris estaban dando sus frutos, asi como los cientos de pasteles que quemo, echo a perder, derritio y lo que le sigue. Todo ese tiempo mientras se esforzaba descomunalmente para cocinar, aun cuando la anciana de chal rojo le ordenara concentrarse, no podia evitar que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa al imaginar a su querido Genos sorprenderse por su esfuerzo y festejar su tiempo juntos.

Con aun mas entusiasmo continuo batiendo la crema una vez que le agrego la vainilla y la escencia de coco.

Pasados 45 minutos el pastel ya estaba listo.

Los demas miembros de la banda estaban mas que sorprendidos. El pastel de tamaño mediano lucia encantador en aquella bandeja de plastico. Color blanco perla del betun con alguna virutas de coco rallado lucia apetecible para la vista y el aroma ¡que aroma! Olia delicioso, a vainilla y coco, tan aromatico y dulce que invitaba a ser comido hasta no dejar menos que migajas.

El pelirrojo sonreia orgulloso de su logro, tal cuando escribio su primera cancion y le dio vida con su guitarra. Tomo el pastel con cuidado y lo coloco en una caja de carton previamente armada.

-Crow eso huele delicioso, apenas creo que lo hiciste tu-el chico bajista se acomodo los lentes con una sonrisa amable claramente sorprendido.  
-alguna gracia debia tener el pequeño roedor-en su pose dramatica hablo Aion. aun en su tono arrogante, no podia ocultar su alegria por el pelirrojo por conseguir su meta  
-realmente te esmeraste-el baterista felicito mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro como señal aprobatoria.

-entonces ya podremos comer mas tranquilos cuando tu cocines-tento el aguamarina sin sonar muy confiado. el se encargaba la mayor parte del tiempo en preparar la comida en la casa, a pesar de que le gustara, era agotador cocinar todo el tiempo y mas con lo quisquillosos que son sus amigos.  
-pues...-  
-no tienes la suerte Rom, el dia de hoy presenciamos un milagro que quiza nunca se repita-sin poder evitarlo el rubio bicolor hace su comentario parcialmente sarcastico mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho, asegurando con sus palabras aquel momento que presenciaron. los demás miembros de la banda afirmaron silenciosamente aquellas palabras ante un enfurecido pelirrojo que no dudo en encarar a Yaiba golpeando la mesa furioso.  
-¡chinga a tu madre Yaiba!-

...

Crow corria por las calles destruidas o fácilmente transitables de Ciudad Z para llegar al parque donde se habia citado con Genos mientras llevaba el pastel de coco en sus manos.  
aun con el estado deteriorado de los caminos. las parcialmente solitarias calles de la ciudad ayudaban mucho a que no bajara el ritmo con el que iba corriendo, entre jadeos cansados y leves momentos para descanzar por su corrida estaba a pocos metros de llegar a su meta.

Iba apurado porque tenia 19 minutos de retrazo debido a unas pequeñas metidas de pata, empezando con la necedad de sus amigos de querer probar el pastel y por mas que le insistieron que el rubio cibernetico solo se comeria una porcion, el no cedio. el se esforzó en cocinar para darle un presente a su novio, no le daría un regalo a medias.

Incluso se peleo contra ellos para salvar su pastel en un duelo a muerte de ping-pong contra Rom como representante de Yaiba, Aion y el mismo para comerse parte del postre. Aun con la intensidad del juego de Rom, gano con muy poco margen, salvando su pastel excepto su camisa que se ensucio de polvo y sudor por el juego, no tuvo otra opcion para cambiarse de ropa por una playera color azul rey con un dragon en la espalda.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya eran las 5 de la tarde.

Sintio alivio inmediato cuando vio el parque donde habian comido empanadas por primera vez. Tras evadir unas cuantas personas y automoviles, entro al lugar para irse directamente a la banca frente a unos columpios y bajo la sombra de un nogal, lugar donde solia sentarse con el rubio para platicar o simplemente no hacer nada. El pelirrojo busco con la mirada a Genos pero no habia señales del heroe o algun indicio que estuvo ahi antes. Penso que el rubio de escleroticas negras tuvo un contratiempo como salvar a la ciudad de una amenaza o una de sus tantas reparaciones por el cientifico loco.

Considerandose afortunado, Tomo asiento en aquella banca metalica que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol y dejo el pastel a un lado suyo para esperar. Se dejo llevar por el agradable clima primaveral del lugar, relajandose lentamente, la suave brisa acariciar su rostro juvenil haciendole sonreir. No negaria que estaba nervioso y ansioso por ese momento, incluso el mayor de los 4 tuvo que intervenir para inspirarlo y coger valor para presentarse como lo habia decidido desde el principio.

Miro la sencilla caja blanca, su corazon no puede evitar latir emocionado ante la idea de tener una cita especial por ser el dia que cumplirian meses de novios. Quiza no harian gran cosa o el ciborg rubio no le tomaria gran importancia a la fecha considerandola innecesaria de celebrar pero aun asi el no se negaria a hacer algo juntos.

Mirando el cielo azul claro con algunas nubes paseando se dispuso a esperar.

...

9:37pm

el sonido solitario de un tacon chocando contra el piso hacia eco en el parque ya cubierto de oscuridad y de algunas lámparas con su tenue iluminación. cualquier otro dia, seria un ambiente romántico para los amantes pero para el pelirrojo vocalista era señal de lo tarde que era.

y Genos no había llegado.

por decima vez, miro su celular para buscar algún indicio de mensaje o llamada perdida. al principio de la primera hora, daba inicios de enfado. estaba pasando el tiempo y cada minuto que perdían era un abrazo, una risa hasta un beso menos. la ansiedad lo estaba comiendo al punto de caminar a los alrededores paseando la caja para entretenerse, llego a pensar que era una especie de castigo karmatico por no haberle respondido a sus llamadas el dia de navidad. pero no fue su culpa, Nohemi le quito el celular y se aseguro de dejarlo sin batería para que no se viera con la tentación. suspiro con pesar y opto por esperar un poco mas.

dos horas de retrazo. estaba notablemente preocupado por el héroe Cibernetico. su mente no paraba de mandarle maquinaciones siniestras del estado de su novio. el hermoso pelirrojo no le daba una crisis nerviosa por la angustia de no saber nada de Genos por su escazo autocontrol. ¿Qué tal si estaba herido de muerte por alguna batalla contra un Kanji? ¿o si lo habían secuestrado? ¿hasta podría estar siendo controlado por un individuo a control remoto para hacer cosas malvadas? volvió a marcar a su novio con la esperanza que contestara, al tercer timbrazo se oye el sonido de aceptación de la llamada. su corazón angustiado late esperanzado de saber que pronto obtendría respuestas.

-¡Genos! ¿estas bien? ¿no te estaban lavando el cerebro con algún artefacto maligno?-no dudo en exponer toda su preocupación por el rubio asi también su paranoia.  
 _-¿quien habla? aah Brow-_ esa voz monótona y calmada lo recibió sorprendiendo al pelirrojo al punto de restarle calma y responder aun mas agresivo por su preocupación. si Saitama estaba ahí, significaba que estarían en una especie de batalla contra un monstruo o algo parecido.  
-Saitama ¡¿Donde esta Genos?! ¿Esta bien?-  
 _-el esta bien, solo esta ocupado ahora mismo-_ el pelirrojo al terminar de oir al mayor presto mayor atención a los sonidos del fondo, con la esperanza de saber donde estaba su pareja. si escuchaba al "ganado" de fondo pero no se oia temerosa o algún ruido que confirmara alguna batalla pero nada de eso se escuchaba.

-aah... ¿podría preguntarle si pronto llegara? esta empezando a hacerse noche-  
 _-le pasare el recado_ -aunque no podía verlo, Crow podía sentir que el mayor calvo estaba sonriendo detrás del micrófono, sus instintos le decian que no era de fiar en ese momento pero no tenia porque dudar del maestro de su novio, el hombre era el símbolo de la tranquilidad y podía confiar en el. se corto la llamada tras una breve despedida y suspiro un poco mas calmado pero no seguro.

4 horas después de la hora citada.

Crow estaba sentado en la banca con mirada inexpresiva y derrotada, algo poco común en el, que generalmente estaba llena de vida y pasión. pulsaciones dolorosas estaban haciendo de las suyas en su pecho recordándole lo estúpido que se veía esperando ahí. el pelirrojo escucho pasos apresurados hacia su persona y se puso de pie con el corazón en la garganta de ver a su querido héroe ahí. claro que le reclamaría por dejarle ahí pudriéndose en una banca de metal en el parque esperándole pero al final si llego quizá no sea tan severo.

para su desilusión, se trataba de Yaiba. el rubio bicolor se acerco con cuidado al menor de la banda sin quitar su mirada preocupada. desde hace tiempo estuvo marcándole a Crow para saber como se encontraba o si ya estaba con Genos, ante las negativas constantes, el chico-zorro no espero mas y prefirió ir a buscar a su amigo casi hermano para llevarlo a casa. no era el único que se había preocupado por el estado del menor, los chicos al notar las constantes negativas de Crow, temieron que el chico estuviera en peligro aun cuando no habían dado con un Kanji especialmente peligroso.

-Crow-el bajista se acerco con cuidado ante el desilusionado pelirrojo. pensando con mucho cuidado que decirle.  
-Yaiba-sabia a que venia el chico de ojos color ámbar, sabia muy bien pero no quería, se resistía a aceptarlo, no era tiempo, aun no moría el día. retrocedió unos pasos lentamente mientras volvia a tomar su caja como un patético intento de mantener la esperanza.

-es muy tarde Crow, hay que volver a casa-el rubio bicolor tomo el hombro del menor como señal de animo, una sonrisa triste pinto las facciones hermosas del bajista.  
-...¿Y si llega?-

sin verle a la cara, el pelirrojo se aferra a la caja blanca llegando a estrujarla tal y como estaba su corazón, incluso temblo un poco, intentando mantener su postura segura. no quería aceptar que su novio lo había dejado plantado en el dia que cumplían meses de pareja.

calmadamente, Yaiba empujo a Crow para hacerlo caminar con la clara disposición de regresar al complejo departamental. el hermoso pelirrojo acepto mansamente la indicación empezando su regreso a casa en un penoso silencio. tras unos pasos más, salieron del parque para enfrentarse a la oscuridad de la ciudad Z aunque a los dos poco les importaba. el duo no dijo nada durante su camino por las solitarias calles de la ciudad hasta que pasaron por unos botes de basura viejos donde Crow se detuvo lentamente. el pelirrojo aun con su mirada triste y poco alentadora abrió la caja para ver el pastel.

su merengue ya estaba derretido en un liquido blanco, pegajoso y dulce empapando y dejando ver el pan de vainilla, dejando a su paso restos de coco. completamente diferente al principio, tan bonito y esperanzado, tal como el al inicio del día. emitió un suspiro triste y lo arrojo a los desechos sin mayor contemplación descargando parte de su frustración. vio como se desmoronaba lentamente el pan en algunas cajas, latas y basura de hace unos días así como el betún blanco manchaba lo que sea que estuviese a su paso.

-estúpido Genos-susurro mas que molesto, triste.

parado a un lado de un poste de luz, Yaiba veía con triste pena la acción de Crow. en cualquier momento estarían bromeando de la situación, estaría buscando la forma de animarlo como el menor solia hacerlo con ellos pero no era el momento ni la forma adecuada, estaba hablando de un corazón roto. por eso dejo que el pelirrojo se desahogara de aquella forma, si el vocalista principal de la banda se sentía mejor haciendo eso, que lo hiciera.

-vámonos Yaiba-el menor volvió a emprender su camino a paso normal pero aun conservaba esa sombra triste en sus ojos.

...

en otro extremo, un duo de héroes estaba caminando por las pocas iluminadas calles, iban muy animados platicando de cosas sin mucha relevancia.

Genos escuchaba atentamente las anécdotas de su maestro antes de volverse un héroe tan poderoso. en sus manos iban las compras del día así como varios recuerdos del mercado de artesanías que aprovecharon para visitar. ese dia fue principalmente provechoso, el rubio disfruto cada segundo al lado del calvo. hacia tanto tiempo que no disfrutaba estar a solas con su maestro debido a la novia del mismo. desde la mañana se había preocupado un tanto porque el sitio a donde quería ir Saitama estaba mas alejado de lo normal o que fuera demasiado costoso pero paso a segundo plano gracias a las amenas platicas que compartían.

no negaría que su Core incrementaba sus fluctuaciones de energía cuando el mayor lo tocaba de forma amena en su rostro o cuando sus manos se rozaban cuando estaban muy cerca. incluso en ese momento, sentía que los pigmentos artificiales de su piel aun no desaparecían por completo de sus pomulos, dejando rastros de color rosa.

-Oi Genos ¿Qué te parecería volver mañana? aun no terminamos de ver todo el lugar-invito Saitama mientras se rascaba el oído distraídamente.  
-por supuesto maestro- justo cuando estaban arribando a su hogar, el duo de héroes se topa con los miembros de la banda de los ShingacrimsonZ y por como iban andando, parecía no les había ido muy bien que digamos.

-oi Genos, ¿ese no es Brow?-pregunto distraídamente el mayor sin detenerse para ingresar al complejo departamental. noto que el rubio se detenia quedándose silencioso pero no hizo nada, sabia muy bien porque el rubio se había puesto asi.

Genos se quedo paralizado en la mitad de la calle. tenia una cita con Crow, el pelirrojo lo había citado hoy a las 5 de la tarde. que estúpido había sido al olvidar ese detalle, tan feliz estaba de ser el centro de atención de su maestro que olvido por completo que tenia novio y que este lo había invitado a salir pero también debía entender que el calvo era su prioridad sin importar nada. dispuesto a resolver las cosas, el rubio mayor se acerco al pelirrojo a pocos pasos pero no pudo acercarse mas debido que Yaiba se puso delante de su objetivo en una actitud defensiva.

-Crow...-  
-Genos-la pareja se vio a los ojos con dudas sobre que decir o como empezar a hablar. el rubio bicolor no necesito que le dijeran que el estaba estorbando ahí y opto por ingresar al edificio sin antes ver a Genos con algo de rencor. si bien seguía gustando del ciborg, no significaba que pasaría por alto el daño que le hizo al ojicarmin.

-Crow...-  
-¿te divertiste con "Saiteme"**?-el pelirrojo hizo un mohín mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho completamente cerrado a escuchar pero lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada severa que lo reprendia por haber insultado al mayor calvo.  
-lo siento-mascullo entre dientes.  
-estuve con el maestro haciendo algunas compras, dicha tarea me tomo mas tiempo de lo que esperaba-hablo el ciborg justificando su ausencia mas no disculpándose por ello.  
-pudiste avisarme que llegarías tarde o que no vendrías. estuve como pelutudo esperándote en el parque-reclamo el pelirrojo molesto ante el estoicismo de Genos hacia sus sentimientos. esto removio un poco la conciencia de Genos. Crow lo estuvo esperando por mucho tiempo y lo lastimo de esa forma, mas no se arrepentía. si lo hacia, incluiría haber pasado tiempo de caridad con su maestro.

-no volverá a ocurrir-  
-¿podremos salir mañana?-pregunto no muy seguro el pelirrojo ante la respuesta de Genos hacia su abandono.  
-mañana saldré con mi maestro, te avisare cuando podremos salir-dictamino el rubio. su voz decía claramente que no aceptaría berrinches de su parte incluyendo negativas. el menor bufo ante esa aclaración y atino con aceptar de mala gana. retorno su camino para adentrarse a la casa pero no cumplio con dicha meta debido que una mano lo sujeto del brazo y lo atrajo hasta dejarle en un pecho metalico y calido.

-perdóname por dejarte plantado-bastaron unas calidas caricias en su cabeza para que el pelirrojo bajara la guardia y se relajara. Genos no le gusto para nada aquella mirada rencorosa hacia su persona proviniendo de Crow, le había dolido y no quería dejar las cosas zanjadas de esa forma, además, para ser sinceros, lo extraño durante el trascurso del dia.

-mh... me debes una cita-las mejillas rojas del vocalista no pudieron ocultarse de la mirada analítica del héroe clase S. aunque intentara seguir enojado con el, no podía, el rubio solo estaba cumpliendo con su deber de aprendiz hacia Saitama. Genos rio ante ese intento y atino con besar la frente del menor con cariño, haciendo sonreir al vocalista. una vez que recupero aquellos ojos que le veian luminosos, lo solto despacio deseándole "buenas noches" Crow también se despidió del mismo modo.

ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que eran vistos por un par de ojos chocolates que no le parecía nada bien aquella sencilla reconciliación.

...

desde aquella ocasión, la situación de la pareja no mejoro.

a decir verdad, las discusiones empezaron a ser mas frecuentes entre los dos a causa de la baja atención de Genos hacia Crow y los constantes reclamos de este por ello. al principio eran desilusiones pasajeras por llegar tarde a un par de citas, retrazos de Genos por causa de Saitama que le pedia cualquier cosa a ultimo minuto.

pero al trascurso del mes de Marzo, los retrazos se trasformaron en ausencias y cancelaciones, cosa que al principio el pelirrojo lo supo tolerar bien, pues era consiente que el rubio tenia deberes con el mayor calvo además de que Rom se lo hacia recordar a cada minuto.

pero ante cada rechazo, su corazón sufria otra herida, aunque pequeña, ardia demasiado.

hasta que una tarde de abril, después de ser cancelado por teléfono una vez mas por razones que tenían que ver con el héroe mas poderoso del mundo. se metio en su cuarto para practicar con su guitarra alguna canción nueva o letra que llegara a inspirarlo. sus amigos al notarlo tan decaído por esos desplantes, lo invitaron a ir al cine a ver la nueva película "el guapo y la bestia" una especie de comedia romántica que le gusta a Rom, Crow no le llamaba mucho la atención de películas pero no teniendo nada mejor que hacer acepto.

 _Todo iba tranquilo con el cuarteto de músicos mientras cruzaban el parque para ir al cinema después de bajar del camión que los acercaba al centro de la ciudad. todo iba como siempre entre bromas y gritos por parte del pelirrojo hasta que Yaiba se adelanta para apartar lugar en la fila de boletos, además su cara bonita mas de una vez les ayudaba a conseguir descuentos en dulcería. justo cuando el resto iban a entrar a la fachada color morado, rojo y amarillo, el bajista regresa con la expresión de pocos amigos en el rostro_.

 _-Yaiba ¿Qué haces aquí?-el moreno de ojos de mar se extraño al ver al chico de lentes fuera de su puesto.  
-no hay funciones para la hora que vimos en la cartelera en el cine. al parecer olvidaron actualizar las funciones-la voz del rubio se notaba muy molesta, tanto Aion como Rom notaron esto como una indirecta de peligro.  
-rayos, aun es temprano para ir al cine del otro extremo-Rom cruzo los brazos en el pecho, junto al rubio de cabello largo se dieron la vuelta para regresar.  
_

 _-andando Crow, no hay que perder el tiempo-  
-estas seguro Yaiba, digo ya estamos aquí podemos ver otra cosa... ¡anda hoy es el estreno de la película Elfien lied!-el pelirrojo vio el cartel de aquella chica de cabello rosa y cuernitos monos, entro al cinema importándole poco las advertencias del bajista y este fue tras el. Rom, Aion junto a Yaiba aun no se explicaban como el pelirrojo podía ver esa serie sin fruncir el seño por tanto gore que tenia. al entrar al bonito lugar donde la gente solia pasarla bien, lo inundo el aroma de las palomitas de cine y el aire acondicionado húmedo asi como su tenue iluminacion, el vocalista se dispuso a buscar la fila de los boletos y comprarlos pero su entusiasmo se vio afectado por una escena que en su vida no creyo ver cerca de la entrada a las salas._

 _Genos si estaba con su maestro, tal como le había dicho pero el mayor le daba caricias inofensivas pero lo suficientemente claras para hacerle entender que le estaba coqueteando y el rubio las aceptaba muy tranquilo. no era una misión que tantas veces el ciborg le decía, era una cita, una cita con su maestro._

 _-Crow-el rubio bicolor se acerco a el tomándolo de los hombros para hacerlo salir del local. era lo que precisamente quería evitar que el pelirrojo viera hasta que siente que el menor le aparta con un movimiento brusco de su cuerpo y salio del local a pasos rápidos. los chicos que faltaban de la banda no dudaron en seguir al pelirrojo en el momento que lo vieron correr fuera del edificio. sabían que había pasado, la indirecta de Yaiba fue muy clara para ellos pero no contaron que el pelirrojo veria algo que le interesara en ese lugar._

 _Crow siguió corriendo por un largo tramo, lejos de estar triste, estaba furioso. molesto porque se veía engañado de esa forma, sabia muy bien que el no se parecía en nada al maestro de su novio pero joder el es su novio. pero por mas que intentaba, le dolia porque siempre seria el segundo lugar hasta el tercero en las prioridades del rubio. se detuvo en el parque apoyándose en un árbol respirando agitado y furioso, no se dio cuenta que una tenues lagrimillas se asomaban de sus ojos por que le dio el arranque de golpear el tronco importándole poco si salía lastimado en el proceso hasta que Rom llega con el y lo abraza para detenerlo._

 _-¡Basta Crow!-el pelirrojo empezó a forcejear intentando salir del poderoso agarre del mayor de los 4.  
-¡Sueltame Rom! ¡ustedes bastardos lo sabían y no me dijeron nada! ¡váyanse a la mierda!-exclamaba furioso el pelirrojo sin dejar de patalear, peleando por su libertad. no paso mucho para que el bajista y guitarrista llegaran con ellos. cansado de que el chico en sus brazos no le escuchara ni un poco, Rom solto a Crow y le planto un puñetazo en el mentón lo sufientemente fuerte para aturdirlo y calmarle, el rubio bicolor se acerco al maltrecho vocalista y lo reviso de que no sufriera alguna herida mayor o simplemente que no hiciera nada estúpido._

 _-¡ya basta Crow! ¡Genos no te esta siendo infiel!-el moreno le hizo callar con una mirada seria pero firme al ver que el chico estaba a punto de replicarle.  
-el solo cumple con su papel de aprendiz hacia Saitama-  
-¿aprendiz?-  
-lo has olvidado, Saitama es la prioridad de Genos por ser su maestro y eso lo sabias desde un principio.-el moreno espero un poco antes de seguir, pues quería asegurarse que el chico lo haya entendido bien. Crow medito esto con cuidado, Rom tenia razón, Genos solo cumplia con su deber de alumno hacia Saitama por mas doble sentido que pareciera._

 _-pero...-  
-vuestra musa te eligió a ti, un insignificante roedor, para acompañarlo en sus días de soledad de forma romántica, aun teniendo este dios oscuro a su merced-el hermoso rubio de ojos rubi hablo posando, aunque el tono arrogante de su voz era notable no ocultaba las buenas intenciones de ayudar a su pequeño y molesto hermano. Crow se quedo callado un rato, sus amigos tenían razón en eso, Genos lo había elegido a el como pareja y aquellas citas con su maestro no debían significar nada mas que camarería._

 _el se había ganado el cariño del rubio a pulsos, solo bastaba volvérselo a recordar._

 _el pelirrojo chillo un poco al sentir sus manos al intentar incorporarse, se quito los guantes negros cuidadosamente y vio varios raspones en sus nudillos que sangraban levemente asi también la formación de moretones._

 _-será mejor que vayamos a casa a curarte eso-comando Rom serio al ver mejor las heridas de la piel poco acostumbrada a ese tipo de impactos. el pelirrojo empezó a lamerse su puño izquierdo haciendo carita triste debido que empezaron a escocerle las lesiones.  
_ _  
-la próxima vez que tengas uno arranque de esos, preferiría que golpearas una almohada, no vale la pena fracturarle una mano por algo asi-regaño suavemente el rubio moreno, el pelirrojo se espanto ante eso, si se lastimaba una de sus manos podía perder la facultad de tocar la guitarra y no renunciaría a sus sueños. a paso lento la banda regreso a casa a cumplir esa tarea mientras el pelirrojo reclamaba por su propia estupidez. llego a distraerse tanto que no se percato que el resto de la banda no estaban 100% seguros de la afirmación de Rom y temian que el rubio ya se estuviese aburriendo del menor._

...

mientras Crow vivía un pequeño infierno personal por el constante rechazo de su pareja, el pobre rubio no sabia que hacer o que responder ante la nueva actitud de su maestro hacia el. una parte de si mismo, la que continuaba enamorada de Saitama estaba feliz pero la otra, la que dominaban sus sentimientos por Crow, le hacían reproche de su debilidad. muchas veces, se sentía culpable por dejar de lado a su novio por estar junto a Saitama, pero dicho sentimiento se esfumaba rápidamente al recordar que el calvo es su mayor prioridad.

se estaría mintiendo a si mismo si negaba que le gustaba la atención de Saitama hacia su persona.

pero también seria hipócrita de su parte decir que no extrañaba ver con mayor regularidad a su pareja.

volviendo al tema con su maestro. las salidas que le pedia el calvo héroe que lo acompañara, la mayoría de las veces terminaban antes de tiempo y el resto estaban tonteando o entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa en el camino de regreso a casa. lo que había notado era que cada vez que estaban demasiado cerca al punto de ser intimos, mas de una vez hubo la ocasión de estaban a punto de besarse pero esto nunca ocurria debido que siempre se atravesaba algo.

 _aquella agradable mañana de finales de marzo, el duo de héroes estaban disfrutando de una agradable caminata por el parque aledaño a su hogar. todo iba bien y tranquilo hasta que el calvo empezó con caricias leves en sus hombros y manos, asi también poses algo sugestivas como quitarse la camisa tras sudar un poco y refrescarse un poco con agua de alguna pileta cercana._

 _Saitama disfrutaba de la atención de Genos hacia su persona casi tanto como las miradas sonrojadas y aquellos tiernos balbuceos que este daba cuando le hacia alguna pregunta sencilla. por su parte Genos estaba hecho un mar de confusión. estaba feliz de que su maestro le prestara atención pero aquellas caricias dulces y palabras de aliento que parecían mas dirigidas a un amante que un alumno lo torturaban. sus latentes sentimientos por el mayor hacían vibrar su Core con entusiasmo, una vieja esperanza renaciendo en su pecho. mas de una vez, veía mas de lo que debía al calvo y todo lo perfecto que era el hombre frente a el, quien fue alguna vez su primer amor._

 _pero una vez mas, el aguijon de la culpa lo hacia regresar a la realidad._

 _el estaba de novio con Crow, no era correcto que disfrutara de aquello por mucho que en el pasado lo haya deseado. por mas que intentaba ser fuerte ante esos sentimientos heridos y sin corresponder de un amor que lo había olvidado, dejaba de lado su orgullo para ser el centro de atención de Saitama._

 _una vez mas estuvieron cerca de besarse, cuando decidieron tomar un respiro cerca de un roble de mediano tamaño. Saitama se le acerco para acomodar su sudadera color azul sintiendo como los dedos callosos del mayor acariciaba de vez en cuando su cuello sensible, Genos miro a otro lado nervioso y ansioso, su Core vibraba de alegría o era furia, no lo sabia pero aquella confusión lo hacia sentir bien. Saitama sonreía para sus adentros, Genos poco a poco se estaba olvidando del molesto pelirrojo y prontamente volveria a estar solo para el, solo debía presionarlo mas._

 _-hey ¿ocurre algo?-el calvo puso su mano en la cabeza del rubio y lo hizo inclinarse hacia el hasta pegar sus frentes con gesto de camarería pero también mostrándose intimo.  
-m-maestro-  
-tranquilo Genos. no te hare nada-en suaves suspiros el calvo empezó a acercar su rostro contra el mas joven con las claras intensiones de besarlo. el silencio del parque favorecia mucho la intimidad y favorecia el escuchar los latidos del corazón del mayor héroe asi como sus propias vibraciones._

 _uno solo no hara daño._

 _tan solo un beso. es algo que siempre has soñado poseer._

 _el rubio cerro los ojos lentamente dejándose llevar por aquel latido cardiaco tan suave y relajante, tan diferente a su propio core que vibraba al punto de parecer un ronroneo de un gato._

 _vibraciones y ronroneos._

 _-"...tenemos algo en común"-aquella frase hizo eco en su mente, sobre aquel momento donde estuvieron juntos en el tejado y su novio hizo esa declaración tan verdadera._

 _-Crow...-susurro despacio, no noto que su Core vibro con mayor énfasis en el momento que dijo ese nombre para si mismo, apenas era audible para el duo. a unos milímetros de besarse, una voz alegre interrumpe bruscamente._

 _-disculpen estoy perdida y no doy con un restaurante-el duo de héroes de separada bruscamente para ver a su lado una chica de cabello rosa y rizado usando un vestido color amarillo pastel a cuadros estilo sweet lolita con botas cafes claro y accesorios lindos. Saitama se molesto por la interrupción de la chica e intento correrla de forma indiferente pero la joven seguía necia pidiendo direcciones. Genos por su parte, miraba receloso a la chica de cabello rosa, pues era mas que obvio que ella de alguna forma, los estaba siguiendo porque no era la primera vez que los interrumpía. en el momento que estaba dispuesto a optener respuestas sobre sus constantes apariciones, la chica se alejo a paso lento mientras empezaba una conversación consigo misma en voz derrotada y algo tétrica para una joven que vestia colores pastel._

 _-aaah, si no tengo cuidado, me volveré a perder y dudo mucho que tenga tanta suerte...-en eso, la chica mira a Genos con el ceño levemente fruncido como si supiera que estaba haciendo ahí y sus acciones.  
-es mas... puedo perder mas de lo que he obtenido si sigo caminando sin darme cuenta por donde voy-el ciborg nunca se había sentido intimidado con la mirada de una chica, menos una que parecía haber salido de un psiquiatrico pero esta ocasión, aquellos ojos café le habían atravesado el alma con dureza y dudaba que esas palabras fueran dichas al viento en vano._

 _..._

trascurrieron dos semanas asi, sumándose al resto dando como resultado 3 meses de inestabilidad en la relacion entre ambos vocalistas. Crow por mas que intentara aceptar que aquellas cancelaciones y desplantes que le hacia el rubio a causa de su maestro, le costaba mas trabajo y varios dolores de cabeza hasta que no pudo callarse mas. esa tarde de jueves de Mayo, el pelirrojo esperaba a Genos en el parque donde solian frecuentar.

desde la mañana despertó con energía al tope, sintiéndose mas dispuesto a todo incluso cuando hablo con Genos por teléfono con las claras intensiones de empezar a hablar sobre su relación, le pidió, no, le exigió que se presentara y no aceptaría que le volviera a dejar plantado.

ya estaba cansado de ser el segundo lugar en la vida de Genos, que su maestro esto, que su maestro aquello, siempre se trataba de Saitama y haciéndole honor a la verdad, estaba enojado y celoso. no le veía sentido estar apegado al héroe clase B, lo veía todo el tiempo, mas que a el. podía verlo en casa, en la asociación, en misiones hasta cuando salian con mas amigos del mayor héroe, cuando apenas el podía verlo en los ensayos (si es que asistia) ya no lo tocaba o besaba, nada. Crow le molestaba el hecho de que el casi tenia que agendar una cita en la apretada agenda de su propio novio para verlo para luego ser cancelado sin mayores contemplaciones.

ya se había cansado de ser el quien intentara acercarse, sus mensajes aunque fueran cortos no los respondia o si lo hacia eran respuestas neutrales. de ser quien lo buscara para ser rechazado una vez mas. cogio valor de quien sabe donde de su interior, el rubio lo escucharía aunque tuviera que usar un megáfono para ello. una vez listo, tomo aire y salio de su habitación completamente dispuesto a enfrentarse a su novio cibernético. no escucho a Yaiba llamándole o los intentos de Rom en detenerle, no estaba de humor y sentía fuego en las venas.

ahora estaba sentado en la banca de metal bajo la sombra de aquel árbol donde solian estar los dos juntos en sus primeras citas. esos dulces recuerdos bajaron su mal humor hasta calmarse, esos días felices le hacían recordar lo mucho que quería a Genos pero al mismo tiempo lo hizo pensar ¿Qué había hecho el mal para que el rubio se apartara de el de esa forma? ¿había sido muy cariñoso? ¿o le falto demostrárselo con mayor énfasis? no lo entendia.

antes de hondara mas en sus pensamientos, escucho pasos acercarse a su persona y se puso de pie, justo frente suyo estaba la persona que mas quería además de su madre. admiraba mas que al Great King*** hacia tanto que no estaban a solas que se sentía extraño y levemente intimidado por la mirada algo molesta por parte del ciborg pero no se detendría.

-¿que necesitas Crow? estaba ocupado con mi maestro-el pelirrojo bajo la mirada y trato de pensar lo mas coherente que podía pero el recordar que el rubio preferia estar con su maestro a con el, lo hizo enojar mas.

-"Maestro esto", "maestro" aquí y alla ¿donde quedo Yo?-el pelirrojo le vio a la cara planteándole lo que pensaba y acercándose a pasos rapidos. era una sorpresa para muchos que el chico de cabellos rojizos tuviera las suficientes agallas para encarar al héroe. si bien los héroes clase S también lo hacían, el vocalista fuera de sus orejas y cola, era un ser común y corriente.

-Crow, mi maestro es mi mayor prioridad y eso lo sabias desde hace tiempo-contesto con fría lógica, era la misma discusión que tuvieron hace unos días pero al parecer el menor seguía sin entender que tan importante era el calvo para el.  
-ya lo se carajo pero yo soy tu novio, ya ni me haces caso, desde cuando las parejas se agendan para salir y de todos modos no importa porque igual me cancelas-reclamo el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos haciendo un berrinche.

-basta, estas comportándote como un niño, si eso era lo único que tenia que decirme no vale la pena que me quede aquí-  
-ahora te vaz, si vete, lárgate con el calvo cara de idiota-  
-Crow basta-el pelirrojo se las estaba jugando mucho con la paciencia de Genos y mas cuando se atrevio a insultar al calvo héroe.  
-ahora si me haces caso porque lo insulte ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me hagas caso? ¡joder Genos! ¿tengo que ser calvo y tener cara de bobo?-Crow realmente estaba herido y molesto por la indiferencia de Genos ante su relación estancada. Genos se estaba conteniendo a amenazar a Crow verdaderamente porque sabia que el chico estaba molesto pero para hacerle honor a la verdad, ya lo estaba haciendo enojar también por las acusaciones que Crow le hacia. decidido a no seguir esa absurda pelea, se dio media vuelta para dejar al vocalista pelear el solo. el pelirrojo al ver que el rubio de escleróticas negras lo volvia a dejar solo en vez de intentar resolver las cosas, se sintió mas ofendido.

lo que mas odiaba Crow era que lo ignoraran.

-arrgg joder Genos-el pelirrojo se estiro las orejas completamente molesto, incluso sus ojos brillaron de color carmesí por unos leves instantes y se volvió a enfocar en su pareja.  
-seguramente es un mentiroso y no es tan genial como dices por su cara de bobo-esto hizo gruñir al rubio por las palabras llenas de veneno por parte del pelirrojo pero no respondería ante esos insultos, intentaba preservar las enseñanzas de su respetable maestro de permanecer impasible ante el odio.  
-si tanto admiras a ese Calvo y te gusta estar mas con el que conmigo ¡¿Por qué no eres su novio?!-esto ultimo derramo la gota en el vaso de la paciencia del rubio asi también toco una fibra sensible en el, volteo a ver a su pareja encarandole muy enojado.

-¡lo haría si pudiera!-

un silencio denso se creo entre los dos, incluso el ruido de los pocos automóviles enmudeció ante esa declaración.

-¿Crees que fuiste mi primera opción? estaba y estoy enamorado de mi maestro Saitama, Crow.-

-.-.-.-.

*aquí hay un error técnico, en realidad cumplen 5 meses de novios pero al parecer no se contar bien y me equivoque ALV :V

** un juego de palabras entre "Saitama" y "Teme" (idiota) en traducción: Saidiota.

*** en el anime, el mismo Crow lo dice, que Great King es quien mas admira y respeta por no decir que es el único que le guarda ese sentimiento, por eso se me hizo lógico que Genos también ocupara un lugar en ese espacio.

.-.-.-.-.-.

nada que decir, salvo que las quiero mucho y que quiero vivir para seguir escribiendo este drama por fiiiss dejen reviews con amorss :3


	15. Pride (2 parte)

bien ojala esten listas o listos para lo que viene :3

y no me maten.

.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Why don't I like the boy I see_  
 _The one who's standing right in front of me_.  
 _Why don't I think before I speak._  
 _I should have listened to that voice inside me._  
 _I must be stupid must be crazy must be out of my mind._  
 _To say the kind of things I said last night_

el silencio glacial apenas era interrumpido por los latidos ensordecedores del corazón del vocalista, apenas pensaba, apenas lograba respirar. el pelirrojo dio unos pasos atras completamente aturdido por esa declaracion provenir de su novio. eso no se lo esperaba al punto de dejarle su mente en blanco y sin nada que decir salvo un escueto " _que_ " para segurarse de haber escuchado eso con claridad.

-estoy enamorado de mi maestro, Crow. pero no pude porque el no esta interesado en mi de esa forma y tiene novia ¿eso era lo que querias saber? ¿estas contento?-sin darse cuenta que decía exactamente por dejarse llevar por el enojo, el rubio interrogo furioso mientras se acercaba al menor quien aun tenia la mirada baja y sorprendida. intentando digerir lo que habia escuchado.  
-Genos, entonces ¿porque aceptaste en salir conmigo? ¿porque chingados aceptarse ser mi novio si aun estabas enamorado de alguien mas?-el rubio no supo contestarle, pues ni el mismo estaba seguro de aquella respuesta salvo que se sentia curioso en saber que era tener una relacion sentimiental.

cuanto se arrepentia de haber aceptado.

Crow interpreto el silencio de la peor forma, el rubio no tenia a nadie mas y el fue el unico pendejo que se atrevio a confesarle, hubiera sido la misma situacion si Rom, Aion o Yaiba se le hubieran declarado. el solo fue un reemplazo para que Genos pudiera desahogar su frustracion de no poder estar con su maestro como el queria. apretó la mandibula junto a sus puños completamente herido por esa declaración, todos esos "te quiero" no eran para el, era palabras de amor dedicadas a un fantasma, esos besos y abrazos nunca le pertenecieron, eran las sobras de los deseos de Genos hacia Saitama. pero el no es la sombra de nadie ni tampoco seria el reemplazo de un amor rechazado, se quería lo suficiente y aun tenia orgullo. enfrento a la dorada mirada de su novio y exclamo molesto.

-pues tu y tu maestro pueden irse directo a la chingada, buenas tardes-Crow se despidio dando grandes zancadas para irse de ahí, sintiendo a cada paso alejarse de su pareja, dando leves temblores por la furia que lentamente se trasformaba en tristeza.

llego a su casa sin muchos contratiempos y sin llamar demasiado la atención aun con su patético aspecto y estar corriendo a medio camino importándole las veces que trastabillaba. sin saludar a ninguno de los chicos paso de largo hasta su habitación, cosa que preocupo a estos, Rom siendo el hermano mayor de los cuatro fue directamente a la habitación del menor y toco la puerta un par de veces, aun sin respuesta, continuo golpeando.

mientras en la oscuridad de sus aposentos, Crow estaba sentado en el borde la cama con la mirada perdida y herida ignorando los golpes rítmicos que daba el baterista contra la puerta aun cuando estaba bajo amenaza de ser golpeado brutalmente por el. el pelirrojo continuo ignorando los gritos de su compañero, no deseaba ver a nadie ni tampoco ser visto de esa forma tan patética mientras en su mente le hacia recordar cada segundo vivido con el rubio. miro a otro lado de su cama y ahí estaba su tesoro mas grande, el peluchito de Genos. Hizo memoria de todos los problemas que se metio para conseguirlo mientras empezaba a examinarlo, esas escleróticas negras y doradas orbes, el cabello rubio y esa eterna mirada neutral pero firme.

 _-"... no fuiste mi primera opción"_ -la frase de Genos hacia echo en su mente una y otra vez recordándole lo estúpido que fue en creer que el rubio realmente iba a quererlo.

-estúpido Genos, mentiroso cabron y... y...-el pelirrojo estaba a punto de arrojar con fuerza su muñeco hacia el otro extremo de su cuarto pero su dolor pudo mas, con un silencioso llanto abrazo contra su cuerpo el muñeco mientras se sentaba en el piso empezando a gimotear mientras se aferraba al peluche. preguntándose una y otra vez porque el rubio fue tan cruel en haberlo usado así.

mientras Crow estaba encerrado en su habitación, Genos corria hecho una furia por todos los condados derribando montañas bajo increíbles poderes de ignición, estaba furioso y no pudo desahogarse como siempre lo hacia cuando alguien insultaba a su maestro, debía buscar otras salidas, además, lo ultimo que quería hacer era herir al pelirrojo aun cuando este lo había ofendido al insultar a su maestro héroe.

Su Core potencializo hasta 30% mas la fuerza de su ataque incinerador. Apunto hacia una llanura y sin titubiar siquiera descargo su furia con sus llamas. Sus ojos brillaban en oro puro mezclado de naranja por el furgor de su propio ataque pero aun asi, no paraba de pensar. Crow tuvo la culpa en provocarlo, en insistir en un tema que no era necesario en su relacion pero... si sabia que tenia razon. porque tenia la necesidad de disculparse con el.

Crow fue quien empezó con la pelea tan absurda, fue el quien empezó diciendo todas esas estupideces sobre quien iba primero en sus prioridades. el solo respondio con la verdad que haya sido sencilla o fácil de aceptar era otra cosa pero volviendo al tema, porque sentía la necesidad de disculparse, que fuera tras el y le dijera un monto de palabrería cursi. aun tenia bien fresco en su memoria el rostro tan furioso del pelirrojo pero sus ojos, sus ojos carmesí no podían ocultar ese deje de tristeza con dolor en ellos.

Desactivo sus cañones lentamente, dejando que el vapor lo cubriera, sus sistemas desactivaban el modo de batalla volviendo a la normalidad. Se sentia extraño y un tanto perdido.

miro el cielo teñirse de negro por las cenizas de los arboles, plantas y lo que sea que haya alcanzado su ataque, el piso negro quemado sin dejar pistas de algun sobreviviente si lo hubiera, miles de chispas rojizas flotando en el aire y siendo arrastradas por el viento, levanto la mano y atrapo una en particular, la que tenia mayor brillo y parecía resistirse a morir. abrió su mano y vio aquella chispa aun resplandecer débilmente hasta finalmente apagarse, su Core empezó a dar fluctuaciones de energía errática, revelando que el estaba tan herido por las palabras de Crow.

había creido que el menor lo comprendía, que entendía su devoción hacia su maestro pero al parecer era mentira. apretó el puño tan molesto como decepcionado, quizá hasta sus sentimientos por el eran falsos.

trago saliva ante esa cuestión y temblo un poco, hecho la culpa a un leve corto circuito o una falla en sus sistemas, mas no explicaba la sensacion de mareo, compresion en su torax aun siendo de hierro hasta casi herirlo sin contacto. no quería pensarlo, no quería imaginarlo ¿Qué ganaría Crow con mentirle sobre sus sentimientos por el? y ¿Qué haría el si resultaba ser verdad? decidió volver a casa, pronto seria la hora de hacer la cena para su maestro.

Pronto se le pasaria ese berrinche al pelirrojo.

...

al dia siguiente por las 4 de la tarde, después de la hora de comida. los ShingancrimsonZ tenían atendían su rutina de practicar sus canciones y mas las nuevas perfeccionarlas hasta que ellos mismos las sintieran perfectas. ya en el viejo almacen que arreglaron los chicos para un estudio de musica, cada uno atendia sus instrumentos. Yaiba pulia su bajo-katana junto a Aion quien le enseñaba algunas letras de composiciones pendientes buscando mas inspiración para dicha tarea. Rom verificaba las tension de sus tambores y daba cuerda a ciertos hilos para arreglar los desperfectos pero los 3 tenían algo en común ademas de estar preparándose para ensayar, vigilaban a Crow, el cual estaba afinando su guitarra sin decir nada, su mirada estaba calmada pero neutral, algo extraño en la naturaleza del pelirrojo.

desde ayer que regreso bastante mal de con Genos pensaron que algo malo le había dicho el rubio para dejarle así. estaban dispuestos a buscar respuestas directamente con la fuente pero el pelirrojo se los impidió alegando que no tenia caso, recordaban el sarcasmo que hablo el menor dirigido hacia su novio: que para ir a enfrentarle tenían que pedir una cita con menos de 12 horas de anticipación.

Ellos conocian al pelirrojo mas que nadie, una vez que te ganabas el respeto del vocalista era para siempre, ademas de que Crow estaba enamorado de Genos.

Realmente debido ser muy malo su ultima discusion para que se hayan separado asi.

permaneció el resto de la tarde metido en su cuarto con Red Tomahawk como única compañía. incluso rechazo la cena de ayer y ahora el desayuno y la comida que Genos le había enviado por medio del Dron. el pelirrojo alego que no aceptaría las sobras de nadie y se encerró en su cuarto para seguir tocando la guitarra.

-será mejor que empezemos a practicar-el moreno comando con su usual tono mientras se preparaba con su bateria.  
-¿no esperaremos a Genos?-el rubio bicolor quizo patearse, aun no sabia que tan viable era mencionar al héroe.  
-¡hmpt! que importa, seguramente no viene-el pelirrojo se puso de pie sacudiendo sus prendas mientras se acercaba al improvisado escenario. Recordando los multiples desplantes que el heroe le habia hecho, incluso se estaba esforzando para escribir una cancion para el. Llevo su mano derecha hacia su pecho aferrando sus dedos a la ropa como buscando fuerza pues Su corazon dio un torzon doloroso al pensar que ni eso seria suficiente para ser verdaderamente querido por el rubio.

no paso mucho cuando unos pasos extra resonaron en el almacen, pasos metálicos y firmes. Crow no necesitaba voltear para saber quien era pero su necio corazon le pedia a gritos que lo hiciera, solamente para verlo, ver si, por lo menos, lo extrañaba.

Genos por su parte, estaba molesto por la actitud infantil que estaba tomando el pelirrojo. Acepto de cierto modo que el menor le rechazara la cena, tenia la vaga idea de que quiza ya habia comido o simplemente lo estaba ignorando por no optener lo que queria. Pero el hecho que le rechazo las 2 comidas siguientes estaba bien claro que el chico estaba siendo infantil pero no cederia ante sus caprichos. Ya era bastante malo que casi estropea dichas comidas por estar haciendo las cosas molesto, su maestro incluso le pregunto porque estaba de ese humor. No respondio con la verdad completamente, era un asunto de pareja que no debia afectar su desempeño como aprendiz.

El menor se habia equivocado en insultar a su maestro, se puso a gritar y reclamarle cosas que el ya sabia desde un principio.

El rubio de escleroticas negras se presento usando sus ropas normales y llevando a su espalda su instrumento. Aun tenia con la banda responsabilidades ademas de las multiples ausencias por causas de fuerza mayor y estaba un poco de fuera de practica. Una parte de el, una pequeña e insinificante estaba ansiosa de saber como estaba el pelirrojo de ojos carmesi, le pedia una y otra vez que volteara a verlo.

Llego a la plataforma junto con el resto de la banda y se preparaba su guitarra para empezar a tocar al lado de Aion a quien saludo de forma cortez.

-bien, es hora de...-  
-¡espera Rom!-el pelirrojo lo interrumpe de forma rapida mientras hacia emitir unos leves sonidos agudos de su amada guitarra.  
-¿que pasa Crow?-el rubio de ojos de mar miro extrañado al mas joven. No era muy comun que lo interrumpiera cuando estaba hablando, no cuando el adoraba tener su rostro intacto.

-escribi una cancion anoche con la fuerza de mi alma carmesi y quiero ver les parece-el pelirrojo aun cuando parecia actuar con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, algo no les terminaba de convencer cuando hace unos minutos estaba callado y calmo.

-dios, terminare enamorandome de mi mismo caba vez que veo las letras de mis canciones-se halago a si mismo con una pose prepotente. El baterista quizo golpearlo por remerenda estupidez provenir del menor pero se contuvo a simplemente hacerlo actuar ya.  
-¡entonces hazlo!-

Crow emitio unos acordes de forma suave, tomo aire reuniendo valor para lo que iba a hacer y empezo a tocar.

Los ShingancrimsonZ se sorprendieron por el estilo de la musica que emitia el pelirrojo. agresivo y tragico eran las notas que sonaban desde las cuerdas de Red Tomahawk cuando generalmente era algo mas vivido como apasinado. Duro asi unos segundos tocando la guitarra de aquella forma sin dar a entender de primera mano cuales eran sus intenciones.

- **Am I going insane**  
 **My blood is boiling inside of my veins-** mas hasta que empezo a cantar, la voz de Crow jamas se habia oido tan rencorosa y dura. Ni siquiera se dirigia asi hacia sus rivales, enemigos o hasta ellos mismos cuando hacian burla sobre su baja estatura.

- **An evil feeling it ticks**  
 **It ticks**  
 **My body's aching**  
 **There's no turning back-** no era propio de aquella voz juvenil que solia encandilar a todos y contagiar su espiritu lleno de pasion en conjunto a su participacion se escuchara tan llena de rencor y dolor.

- **I'm not to blame**  
 **If your world turns to black.**  
 **As your eyes start to blister**  
 **This is just so hard**  
 **For our final embrace** -la guitarra junto con sus notas hacia buen conjunto con el estilo lleno de ira que estaba cantando, sorprendiendo aun mas a los chicos a su lado con ese abrumadora declaracion de rechazo y los sentimientos de furia que habia en ellos.

- **So here we are...-** los cambios bruscos en la melodia demostraban lo enojado que estaba el pelirrojo hacia Genos y el saber que solo era uno mas.

- **You were told to run away**  
 **Soaked the place**  
 **Enlight the flame... Pay the price for your betrayal**  
 **Your betrayal**  
 **¡YOUR BETRAYAL!-** reclamo el pelirrojo sin ver a la cara al rubio porque estaba mas concentrado en imprimir todos sus sentimientos frustados y heridos en su voz y melodia que no se daba cuenta en la mirada fria que el ciborg, siendo honestos, si las miradas mataran, Crow posiblemente este a 3 metros debajo de la tierra.

Si el ciborg no estaba dispuesto a escucharlo por las buenas, que se aguante escuchando lo que escribio para el. Una pulzada dolorosa atraveso su pecho al ver lo ironico que era, por mas que intento no pensar en el rubio y sus mentiras, termino escribiendo y componiendo una cancion para el. De forma gradual empezo a dejar de tocar para terminar de cantar, recibiria una buena paliza por parte de Rom por su arranque pero sobreviviria.

lo que no sabia era quien sabe cuento tiempo le tome superar ese dolor.

Pero el silencio se rompio rapidamente al escuchar "golden Justice" sonar con energia e ira debido que su portador estaba muy molesto.

- **Is it your turn to die?-** la voz de Genos hizo estremecer a los 4 integrantes de la banda. Crow se habia oido agresivo al cantar con tanta furia y frustracion pero el rubio de ojos dorados lo hacia con verdadera amenaza para quien lo escuche. Si el pelirrojo deseaba importunar el ensayo con sus reclamos en una cancion, dos podian jugar al mismo nivel.

- **My Core is pounding**  
 **As I say goodbye**  
 **So now I dance in the flames-** los acordes de su guitarra imitaban hasta perfeccionaban las notas musicales que habia escrito Crow. ¿que sabia el de dolor cuando no ha perdido nada? El estaba habituado al dolor y soledad, aunque la letra no estaba mal, la voz de Crow no estaba hecha para ella. Sus dedos metalicos acariciaban con furia las cuerdas mientras cantaba tambien furioso por la hipocrecia del menor.

- **How could you kill me**  
 **And lie to my face?-** noto como el pelirrojo se tensaba y sus manos apretaban su guitarra habia dado en el blanco. Sonrio para sus adentros al ver esa reaccion. Genos siguio cantando sacando toda su frustracion en ella, casa sentimiento herido junto con la decepcion.

- **Now that we can't be together**  
 **There's just no hope for**  
 **Our final embrace-** canto en voz grave y severa, dejando bien en claro lo que pensaba y lo que pasaria en el futuro.

Si es que ya ha pasado.

 **-So here we are...-** imito la voz melancolica y rencorosa que uso el pelirrojo contra el con la clara diferencia que Genos lo encaro con dureza.

- **You were told to run away**  
 **Soaked the place**  
 **Enlight the flame** -las notas agresivas lastimaban sin culpa a todo a ser que la escuchaba, la voz de Genos aun siendo hermosa, heria sin piedad al expresar el dolor y la decepcion de su portador.

- **Pay the price for your betrayal**  
 **Your betrayal**  
 **¡YOUR BETRAYAL!-** copio las mismas palabras de Crow que uso contra el sin ninguna culpa de por medio pero el pelirrojo lejos de sentirse avergonzado por su comportamiento y haber traicionado su confianza, empezo a tocar tambien con energia y su mirada hechando fuego contra el.

Entre los dos empezaron un dueto mortal para ganar quien tenia razon sobre el otro. No se daban tregua entre ellos reclamandose furiosos con el contrario de forma hermosa a la par de los acordes bien definidos sobre los sentimientos que deseaban expresar.

Aion, Rom junto a Yaiba no se metieron para nada, era una discusion de pareja un tanto peculiar pero tambien habian notado, que aun estando enojados uno con el otro, se buscaban. En leves instantes, se buscaban con la mirada atravez del rabillo del ojo. deseaban verse y acercarse mas de lo que aquella cancion les permitia.

Aunque la letra de aquella melodia era cruel y marcaba muy bien los sentimientos negativos de la pareja. No podian ocultar su tristeza.

Por mas que intentaran seguir demostrando que estaban enojados uno contra el otro, queria estar juntos.

Aun cantando lleno de rencor contra Genos. Crow en el fondo de su ser deseaba que el no lo habia usado como un reemplazo, que todas esas palabras y gestos eran realmente para el. Que el rubio lo queria a el, por quien es, porque el lo queria mucho aun despues de todo.

Genos lo intentaba, realmente intentaba impregnar toda su rabia contra el pelirrojo por haberle mentido a si, pero no podia. Lo queria, queria ese ruidoso e impusivo pelirrojo. Le causaba dolor estar asi con el cuando lo que le pedia esa patetica vocecita en su cabeza a gritos que estrechara en sus brazos al menor y olvidaran todo.

Como por obra del destino al instante que ambos terminaron de tocar la guitarra de forma gradual, estaban mas que dispuestos a dejar bien marcada la palabra "traicion" en el contrario que se vieron a la vez.

Basto unos segundos extra para ver fijamente a los iris de la persona enfrente. el dorado y carmín choco revelando a primera mano la furia desbordante de ambos amantes pero había algo mas, Aun cuando sus rostros y voz gritaban con lenguaje corporal que estaban peleados y enojados con el contrario, sus ojos no podian negar la tristeza que sentian por estar asi.

Bajaron la guarida por unos instantes, esperando quien diera el primer paso. Crow fue el primero en relajar sus facciones sin dejar de ver a su novio cibernético, el brillo de sus ojos carmesí apagado no paso por alto para Genos. el rubio también empezó a calmarse, recordando lo poco que le gustaba esa mirada provenir de Crow. Los ojos de la pareja dejaron de brillar con amenaza para cambiarse por uno de confusion. ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Querian abrazarse y volver a estar como antes, no querian estar mas tiempo asi sin tocarse, sin hablarse mas que para llegar a pelear de forma agresiva, volver a besarse.

¿hace cuanto que no se daban un beso? Ya no se acordaban a que sabian el otro.

Solo bastaban unos segundos mas para empezar a hablar con mayor sinceridad pero el sonido de un celular los interrumpe rompiendo con una posible reconciliacion. El ciborg urgo en el bolsillo de su pantalon y lo abrio para ver de quien se trataba, fruncio el seño con extrañeza pero aun asi contesto.

Genos se aparto del escenario para atender a la llamada y escuchando lo que decia del otro lado de la linea. Crow vio al rubio de escleroticas negras alejarse con el celular en el pabellon auditivo, se sentia algo turbado, como si le habian robado algo, aunque no estaba tan equivocado, le arrebataron la oportunidad de hacer las pases con Genos.

-me tengo que ir, mi maestro...-apenas dijo esto. El chico de los ojos carmesi fruncio el seño y gruño en baja. Se dio la media vuelta dandole la espalda, cruzando los brazos encima de su pecho dejando en claro que se habia vuelto a enojar con su novio.

-si ya vete-especto de mala gana el vocalista principal. Mientras el rubio fruncio el ceño molesto por ese arranque del menor. Sin decir nada, se encamino para irse a la salida sin darse cuenta que el pelirrojo tambien se marchaba a otra direccion. El resto de la banda queria darse a topes contra la pared o partirles la madre al duo, eran tan orgullos y tercos que no se daban cuenta que se necesitaban y los dos buscaban lo mismo. Se vieron mutuamente en un silencioso acuerdo en irse del almacen y alcanzar a Crow a donde se haya ido.

...

El pelirrojo se habia alejado bastante de sus amigos y compañeros de banda sin parar se maldecir y patear una piedrita por el tan maltratado pavimento de la calle ignorando a la gente que paseaba tranquilamente aprovechando que los Kanji estaban calmados en sus cuevas o estanques.

Pateo con frustracion el objeto con forma irregular hasta que se perdio por unos arbustos de una casa abandonada. Suspiro con frustracion pero ya no volvio a caminar, se quedo quieto a mitad de la acera de concreto dejando que el sol apenas tapado por las nubes le tocara. Sin que el pudiera evitarlo mas, dejo que sus lagrimas fluyeran.

Queria ser tan fuerte para volverse un heroe, de esa forma, podria acompañar a Genos a sus misiones de la asociacion.  
no podía ser calmado e indiferente ante los insultos, simplemente explotaba y lo enfrentaba.  
Deseaba ser calvo y estupido para asi ser la prioridad del ciborg heroe.

Pero no cambiaria, ya se habia equivocado en eso y casi lo matan por ello. Sabia que era egoista y malcriado pero odiaba sentirse el segundo lugar. Odiaba ser "el plato de segunda mesa" en la vida del rubio. por mas que intentara, nada serviria.

Siguio llorando hasta hipar al mismo tiempo intentaba secarse los ojos con las mangas de su ropa o eso hacia hasta que ve un ostentoso y brillante carro color blanco con detalles dorados detenerse junto a el.

La ventana del conductor baja revelando a un anciano con orejas y cuernos pequeños con traje de mayordomo y le pide acercarse con elegantes gestos. Crow supo que ese anciano provenia de la misma ciudad que el por esas caracteristicas y al notar que ese le llamaba, se vio tentado mandar al diablo al anciano pero necesitaba distraerse de alguna forma, no queria estar como martir llorando todo el dia asi que se acerco tras limpiarse un poco.

-¿que quiere viejo?-el pelirrojo pregunto una vez que estaba lo suficientemente cerca del adulto en el vehiculo. logro hablar sin que se le temblara la voz si continuaba haciéndolo con voz calma y suave, también considerando si no pensaba en Genos.

-me temo que nos hemos perdido ¿esta es la ruta para ir a la Ciudad H?-se rasco la cabeza parcialmente confundido y pensativo. Crow no era muy listo en eso de las direcciones, muchas veces reprobo geografia en la primaria pero si su memoria no le fallaba, estaban yendo por el camino incorrecto. Tantas veces salio con Genos a hacer las compras y otras tantas a diferentes ciudades cercanas a la destartalada metropolis Z que era imposible olvidar.

Pensar en ello le causo nostalgia.

-eh, van al sentido contrario-señalo el pelirrojo de ropa negra hacia atras.  
-tomen el camino por el cartel que indique "cuidad W", no tiene pierde desde ese punto-el anciano agradecio las indicaciones verdaderamente aliviado, no queria fallarle a su joven amo y menos en una ciudad tan destruida que podian hacerle quien sabe que cosas. Se extraño en ver aun jovencito solo en un lugar asi y ojala que el niño viviera cerca de ahi.

-muchas Gracias, pase buena tarde-el anciano se despidio cortesmente y subio de nueva cuenta el cristal polarizado del automovil.  
Crow vio esto como una señal para volver a casa, aun faltaba un rato para que oscureciera pero ya sentia sus tripas rugir de hambre por no comer lo enviado por Genos. El chico se alejo del automovil y empezo a caminar de regreso, escucho los ruidos caracteristicos del vehiculo pero no le tomo importancia hasta que el lujoso automovil se detiene a pocos metros de distancia de el, ve al anciano conductor bajar a toda prisa de su puesto y fue a abrir la puerta del pasajero.

Del vehiculo bajo un joven de cabellos cortos color purpura con delicadas franjas doradas, ropa blanca con detalles purpuras y oro de apariencia costosa y fina. Crow sabia que lo conocia de algun lado pero no lo recordaba.

-cuanto tiempo sin verte-el chico de ropa blanca se acerco al pelirrojo a paso elegante mientras se acomodaba sus gafas y se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, aun tenia pesadillas de aquella ocasion que Rom casi lo golpea al descubrir su pequeña treta.

-hum ¿te conozco?-el vocalista de los ShingacrimsonZ le miro extrañado intentando recordarlo y sin querer haciendo gestos graciosos, al parecer del chico nuevo.

-Soy Orion* de la banda Arcareafact-esto irrito levemente al pelimorado, no habia pasado tanto tiempo de su ultima batalla de bandas pero ahora que lo pensaba con claridad, no habia compartido mucho con el vocalista y lider de la banda rival.

-¡acateact! tu grandísimo cabron tramposo-el pelirrojo lo recordó de inmediato, bueno, casi por el desatino de nombrar mal el nombre de la banda contraria y la demora en recordar. aun asi no olvidaba, aquel grupo de chicos ricos que hicieron trampa sobornando a todos y alterando los marcadores cuando tuvieron su batalla de bandas en MidiCity. Crow se encabrito y se le acerco con el puño en alto ante el calmado pelimorado.

-¿que demonios quieres del "gran Crow"?-gruño molesto enseñando los colmillos.  
-que seas mi acompañante-  
-eh-esto disloco en todo sentido al vocalista, de todo lo que se le atraveso en la cabeza, no se espero eso.

-vine a este país por negocios mas no conozco nada ni a nadie y no me siento muy de animos para perderme además de que Jii estara ocupado en otros asuntos. No creas que lo haras gratis, pagare por tus servicios-el pelimorado le sonrie de forma encantadora ante un confuso pelirrojo, el cual no tardo en volver en si y mirarle molesto y de forma retadora.

-me niego-el chico de ojos color jade se quedo pensativo un rato ante la negativa del pelirrojo hasta que una idea llega a su mente.  
-y si te ofrezco poder tocar a tu banda en el estadio de la ciudad P a cambio que seas mi... como decirlo... ¿edecan? ¿acompañante? Tomalo como quieras-invito de forma seductora el mas alto mirandole inquisitivo.

Habia dejado una jugosa carnada, ese lugar era uno de los mas grandes y famosos del pais, solo los grandes habian tocado ahi como Hatsuke Mikuo hasta Great King y juzgando por la mirada estupefacta del vocalista de los ShingacrimsonZ, el menor lo sabia mas que bien.

Crow medito esto un poco. Era una buena oportunidad para acercarse y alcanzar la cima en el mundo de la musica para ellos, no dudaba que su talento los llevaria a tocar en ese lugar pero un pequeño empuje no estaria mal. Ademas Genos ya lo habia hecho una vez cuando el tipejo de cara bonita lo hizo cantar en dueto para lograr sacar su primer disco, mismo que se vendio muy bien y aun tenian regalias sobre eso. Claro que se murio de celos en ese rato pero no podia reclamarle nada a ninguno de los dos porque aun eran amigos. Ahora que eran pareja ¿el rubio de escleroticas negras se enojaria con el si se enteraba que seria el "chico de compañia" del tipejo frente suyo?

Suspiro con pesar y molestia. Seguramente el no se daria cuenta y si se entera, le valdria madres por estar con su "adorado" Saitama.

-esta bien pero me entero que me estas tomando el pelo, te rompere la madre-amenazo el ojicarmin.  
-te doy mi palabra-Orion al ver la mirada poco confiada del vocalista, suspiro algo fastidiado pero si queria cumplir con su objetivo, debia demostrarle que es de fiar. Saco del saco su celular de ultima tecnologia y marco unos numeros para finalizar haciendo una llamada. Un pequeño silencio se atraveso entre los dos hasta que hubo respuesta del otro lado de la linea, rapidamente el ojijade puso el altavoz y se lo mostro a Crow.

-buenas tardes Señor Onegai-  
- _Aaah Orion, muchacho ¿que puedo hacer por ti?-_ una voz madura y bonachona se oye del otro lado de la linea telefonica sorprendiendo al pelirrojo. Seguramente no se esperaba eso el pequeño ojicarmin.

-quisiera pedirle un favor, es sobre su estadio de la ciudad P, quisiera hacer una presentacion de un concierto en vivo-su sedosa voz era acompañada de una sonrisa confiada.  
- _claro que si Orion, si gustas podemos vernos un dia para ajustar detalles del contrato-_ el hombre detras de la linea se oia ansioso de hacer negocios ante la posibilidad de hacer un trato con una acaudalada familia empresarial. Mientras Orion sabia muy bien como usar su poder y contactos para lograr sus metas y al notar la mirada convencida del chico frente suyo habia dado en el blanco.

-esta bien, le vere despues-corto la llamada y volvio a concentrarse en el menor.  
\- ya di una parte de nuestro trato. Espero que cumplas la tuya-  
-ya entendi... ¿cuanto va a durar esta mierda y cuando empiezo?-el pelirrojo miro otro lado con un suave sonrojo en sus pomulos mientras dejaba sus manos en su cadera en pose de jarra, cosa que le parecio adorable al mayor de ojos de jade.

-seran 3 dias y preferia que empezaras hoy mismo-  
-¿eh? Hoy ¿porque?-el pelirrojo se sorprendio ante la repentina peticion del pelimorado.  
-mañana sera un dia ajetreado y no podremos recogerte, ademas, si te vas en tren o taxi te demoraras en llegar y no hay cosa que mas deteste que la impuntualidad-Crow sabia que se estaba dejando manipular al antojo de ese tipo pero lo haria por ellos y esa buena oportunidad, ademas seguramente Genos no notaria su ausencia.

Despues de todo, es el "plato de segunda mesa".

-vale. Solo ire por algunas de mis cosas-

.-.-.-.-

Genos sin saber nada de lo que hacia el pelirrojo de ojos carmesi. Estaba sentado en la alfombra con un mando de consola en sus manos mientras competia contra su propio maestro, Fubuki y King. El calvo de ojos castaños oscuros le marco mediante el telefono de King que llegara a la casa de este ultimo para hacer equipo con el, competir contra la ESPER y el otro rubio.

Como era de esperarse el rubio no dudo en ir ante la peticion de su maestro tras el desastroso ensayo con los ShingancrimsonZ. Tras unos minutos de camino y presentarse en el hogar del rubio, empezaron a jugar. Sus dedos se movian mecanicos para dirigir a su personaje atravez de una pista salvatica y arenosa. El videojuego costaba de un monton de animalitos peculiares que conducian un vehiculo de carreras, nada profundo y casual.

Su personaje era una especie de gato negro con rojo y ojos igualmente rojos que conducia una motocicleta de colores oscuros. En el momento que lo vio en la seleccion de personaje, no lo cambio en ningun momento aun bajo la peticion del alfitrion y las inofensivas protestas de su maestro porque tambien deseaba jugar con el.

Trago saliva con pesadez sin dejar de observar a la animacion. Esos colores y la menuda apariencia del ser virtual le recordaban mucho a Crow en su forma Mymon, salvo a la personalidad, Que segun por la voz, era un personaje serio y confiado a diferencia de su escandalozo novio.

Una discreta sonrisa brota al recordar aquel menudito cuerpo peludo entre sus dedos cuando le acariciaba en su cabeza y menton. Ahora que lo pensaba, no creyo que lo extrañaria tanto. se supone que deberia estar contento por satisfacer a su maestro asi tambien ser de nuevo su foco de atencion aunque le pesara admitir, eso ya no lo estaba satisfaciendo.

Pero por distraerse, su personaje termino chocando contra un muro de la pista de carreras y su animacion de accidente se presento de inmediato.

-mejor suerte para la proxima Genos-el calvo lo rebaso sin problemas con su personaje con apariencia de un zorrito amarillo y gorro rojo. El heroe cibernetico volvio a poner en marcha su personaje y reiniciar su carrera sintiendose algo culpable. Sacudio su cabeza intentando olvidar y concentrarse, ese personaje no es Crow, no sufria dolor y no era necesario cuidarlo tanto tiempo pero no podia evitar actuar de forma inconsciente para hacerlo.

Fubuki fue la unica que se dio cuenta de lo extraño que estaba el heroe de escleroticas negras, su presencia generalmente imponente, se encontraba ausente. Le veia por el ravillo del ojo y notaba cierta melancolia en sus facciones. Algo asi era muy comun en las parejas cuando tenían alguna discusión o tenían tiempo sin verse, al menos eso era lo que pensaba. en el caso del rubio, podía ser cualquier situación, pues no era tan cercana a el para opinar.

Pidio en silencio que sea lo que sea que mantenia asi al rubio lograra resolverlo pronto o por lo menos sin tanto problema.

.-.-.-.-

El dia trascurrio con calma y sin cambios para Saitama y Genos. Tras unas horas de estar con King jugando con sus videojuegos, llego el momento de regresar a casa.  
Durante su camino de regreso, pocos fueron los momentos de hacer actos heroicos y bastantes mas de ociosidad sea cenando Udon en algun restaurante barato en su travesia o platicando de vez en cuando cualquier trivialidad.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el reloj en la pared marcaban las 8:46 de la noche y la casa estaba parcialmente desordenada en cuestion de trastes, ropa y el bote de basura casi lleno. nada que no pudiera manejar.

El rubio sabia que no habia prisa en limpiar pero necesitaba distraerse de aquellos pensamientos que lo confundian.

-Genos tomare un baño-indico el mayor mientras tomaba sus cosas para la higiene personal y su toalla. El rubio sintio la mano de Saitama acariciar su espalda mientras el lavaba los platos y decia aquellas palabras suavemente a una distancia parcialmente intima.

El rubio acepto amenamente esas palabras y continuo lavando aquellas ollas que uso para hacer el desayuno.

Un estrecimiento agradable paso por su cuerpo ante tal caricia pero no duro mucho aquella sensacion, fue como una anestesia topica, nada mas cubrio una porcion de la piel y de forma superficial.

No paraba de pensar que gustaba mucho de pasar tiempo con su maestro, sus enseñanzas verbales que aunque el mismo heroe clase B dijera que no tenia esa intension, para el cada palabra contaba acompañado de aquel temperamento tranquilo, no podia evitar ser feliz.

Pero tambien se sintio parciamente aburrido.

No negaba que el calmo estilo de vida de su maestro le agradaba pero se acostumbro a las constantes ideas locas del pelirrojo. Cada dia hacian cosas diferentes, sean muy tranquilas como estar sentados en el borde del techo observando la ciudad mientras platicaban o dinamicas en el caso que practicaban parkour por las calles de la ciudad, gimnasia ritmica por alguna avenida circense de forma maravillosa sin expectadores o con ellos.

"Costumbre" no era la palabra adecuada para lo que sentia cuando pasaba tiempo con Crow.

 _Simplemente le gustaba_.

El posedor de ojos dorados y escleroticas negras dejo los platos escurrirse para empezar a secarlos con un trapo hasta que recuerda que no habia preparado la cena para el pelirrojo. Estaba a unos pasos del refrigerador cuando cayo en cuenta que su maestro ya habia cenado y no tendria caso cocinar, sospecharia de inmediato.

- _"¿que tiene de malo? es tu pareja y le prometiste alimentarlo"_ -aquella vocecita insinificante le decia en un susurro, era amena y llena de razon pero nuevamente el se impuso ante la idea de que su maestro le molestaria de estar desperdiciando comida, pues el hombre aun tiene la idea de que alimentaba un gato callejero. Decidio desistir de la idea, el menor ya le habia rechazado varias comidas por su comportamiento infantil y no gastaria en recursos alimenticios por nada. Se alejo del refrigerador dispuesto a recoger la sala y preparar los futones para irse a dormir junto con su maestro pero esa vocecita le dijo antes de desaparecer.

 _-"te prometiste cuidarlo"_ -

Eso lo paralizo. Sus Core emitio una pulsacion que sus circuitos a conjunto de su cerebro detectaron como dolorosa, incluso se llevo la mano derecha a su pecho con gesto doloroso. Esa vocecita tenia razon, se habia prometido cuidarlo y darle lo que necesitaba aunque el pelirrojo se comportara asi, guiado por sus deseos y la culpa por querer desatenderse de su responsabilidad facilmente, rapidamente se dispuso a prepararle algo, aunque sea ligero.

A los 13 minutos usando su dron bajo aquel sencillo platillo que constaba de un sanwich de tres niveles con queso, pollo y varias verduras. Espero un rato sintiendo la frescura de la noche aun en una epoca tan calurosa como el verano y en la oscuridad parcial que le ofrecia el balcon y el hogar de su maestro.

Con su Core emitiendo pulsaciones dolorosas espero afuera hasta que su maestro lo obligo a entrar. El mayor le dijo que no se preocupara por su "mascota" ya volveria.

Aun con el tono conciliador del mayor no lo ayudo a sentirse mas tranquilo.

.-.-.-.

Pasaron 2 dias y medio sin saber nada uno del otro, lejos de sentirse mas calmados, la inquietud gobernaba en la mente de Genos y Crow.

Genos seguia bajando las comidas de Crow mediante el Dron y dejandole pequeñas notas que dejara de ser tan infantil y las aceptara. Pero en su mayoria, los platillos regresaban completos o palabras por parte de alguno de sus compañeros de banda que el pelirrojo no estaba.

Harto que el pelirrojo le estuviese despreciando las comidas y sus esfuerzos de intentar comunicarse decentemente, decidio ir personalmente a llevarle el platillo de la tarde aprovechando que su maestro habia salido a patrullar por la ciudad.

 _Quiza solo necesitaba un pretexto para ir a verlo y asegurarse que estaba bien_.

Con un bento en su mano derecha y furia en su mano izquierda toco la puerta un par de veces hasta que se abrio revelando al bajista de la banda, quien lo miro extrañado al verle ahi.

-buenas tardes Yaiba ¿esta Crow?-el poseedor de la Ryukensen le miro extrañado para cambiar su mirada a una desaprobatoria.  
-Crow no esta-el rubio de escleroticas negras le miro intensamente, analizando las palabras del chico de lentes para detectar alguna mentira.

-Crow no ha estado aqui desde hace unos dias-opto por decirle todo de una vez, ya confirmando su sospecha sobre Genos y su ignorancia sobre el paradero del pelirrojo vocalista.

-¿que?-  
-el tiene un trabajo eventual, el cual Requiere estar tiempo completo-esto le dio un pinchazo de culpa y tambien algunos celos empezaron a molestar en el rubio. Genos penso en el mundo de posibilidades sobre que estaria haciendo el pelirrojo por alguna ciudad el solo y mas que requiera estar ahi todo el dia, su parte paranoica le decia que quiza estaba herido o siendo lastimado por algun maniaco imbecil. Sin agradecer la informacion debido a la nebulosa de su mente, se marcho de ahi a paso rapido para buscarlo y ver si estaba bien por sus propios ojos.

Yaiba vio desde la puerta a su amor platonico alejarse para ir a buscar a su pareja. Iba a decirle en que ciudad estaba el pelirrojo pero el rubio cibernetico iba con prisa y seguramente no lo escucharia. Suspiro recordando como fue que su amigo y lider de la banda se habia marchado aquel dia...

 _-Crow ¿donde te habias metido?-_  
 _El pelirrojo entro a la casa pensativo para ser recibido inmediatamente por Yaiba, mismo que lo esperaba en la sala de su casa mientras Aion y Rom salieron a buscarle por las calles de la ciudad Z._

 _-¿estas bien?-_  
 _-si... pero solo vine para empacar algunas de mis cosas_ _e irme otra vez-hablo calmo e intentando pasar hacia el pasillo._  
 _-¿te marcharas? Acaso piensas dejar la banda como hojas de te ya usadas-el rubio le miro con reproche y acercandose al pelirrojo._

 _-¡No! Ni de coña dejare la banda, solo consegui un trabajo pero quieren que este ahi todo el dia-el pelirrojo estaba siendo muy evasivo y eso hizo sospechar al bajista. Bloqueando con sj cuerpo, Evito que el pelirrojo se acercara al pasillo que daba con sus habitaciones._  
 _-puedes ir y venir de ese trabajo, no hay necesidad de que te vayas tu solo. Somos almas carmesies que hacen brillar sus almas para la musica en su maxima expresion y mas lo haced estando unidos-hablo firmemente el ojiambar mientras esponjaba un poco su cola. La idea de que el menor de la banda estuviera lejos y solo, no le gustaba. quiza se podria cuidar solo pero nada se lo garantizaba. De estar el baterista ahi con ellos, diria lo mismo mas un puñado de violencia de su parte._

 _-¡eso lo se! Pero... yo...-bajo la mirada asi como sus orejitas con una mirada parcialmente triste el rubio logro captar lo que el pelirrojo queria y le miro con pena._  
 _Crow queria un tiempo a solas apartado de ese lugar, donde podia ver a Genos por todas partes. Queria sanar las heridas de su corazon apartandose de lo que le hacia daño._

 _Habian sido dias dificiles para el._

 _-tal como las golondrinas que regresan en primavera, prometes que escribiras-relajo su postura y miro al pelirrojo algo inseguro de lo que estaba a punto de acceder._  
 _-si-_

 _El rubio bicolor se la paso preguntandole de que se trataba ese mencionando trabajo y porque el interes repentino en hacerlo cuando antes solo se enfocaba en hacer musica._

 _Crow le explico mientras hacia su mochila con todo lo indispensable para su higiene y algunos cambios de ropa sencillos para su jornada que seria un acompañante de un chico rico a cambio de darle la oportunidad de poder tocar en el estadio de la ciudad P. Al principio dudo en dejarle ir nuevamente, cualquiera puede prometer eso pero el mismo pelirrojo le aseguro que habian hablado con el dueño del lugar y no era 100% desconocido, era uno de los miembros de la banda rival contra quien ellos enfrentaron._

 _Sintiendose poco confiado, acompaño al pelirrojo hasta la puerta principal del departamento donde lo esperaba un lujoso automovil color blanco con dorado. Fuera del mismo, estaba uno de los chicos de la banda Arcareafact, siendo mas especificamente Orion, el violinista que tenia la constumbre de conseguir todo con dinero. No dudo en verle amenazante ante la idea de dejarle a solas con su compañero de banda._

 _-Ah, eres uno de esos chicos.-saludo el pelimorado sin hacer mucho caso al pelirrojo que metia su mochila a la cajuela junto al estuche de su guitarra con ayuda de su mayordomo._  
 _-Yaiba. debido a mis enseñanzas por el kamui, no se me permite ser violento sin embargo puedo hacer excepcion a la regla- la voz claramente amenazaba con hacerle sufrir si algo le pasaba a su amigo. Orion le parecio tierno ese gesto pero le resto importancia, una vez que el hombre de traje le abriera la puerta, entro al vehiculo y le dijo con voz clara._

 _-no tengo intensiones de hacerle daño, asi que quedate tranquilo, incluyendo a tus amigos-cerro la puerta al finalizar y esperaron a que Crow se subiera._

 _-estare bien-le levanta el pulgar con gesto afirmativo y su clasica sonrisa socarrona como despedida antes de meterse al automovil._

Aun explicando las razones porque el pelirrojo se habia ido y que seria solo temporal. El rubio bicolor no se salvo del tremendo golpe que le dio Rom por permitir algo asi pero por las facciones en ese momento del baterista decian que entendian muy bien los sentimientos de Crow.

Despues de todo, el paso algo similar con el vocalista de la banda Trichronika.

Ahora que se dio cuenta que el pelirrojo no le dijo nada a Genos sobre su trabajo, temia que algo estupido o en el peor de los casos, perjudicial pasara entre los dos fuera el detonante para que los dos rompieran definitivamente cuando se veia a simple vista que se querian mucho. Entro a la casa tras un breve suspiro cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-¿quien era Yaiba?-pregunto Rom desde la cocina mientras preparaba algo de comer.  
-Genos, preguntaba por Crow-el rubio bicolor respondio mientras caminaba directo a la sala y se sentaba cerca de la ventana-balcon mientras desenfundaba su valiosa Ryukenden para practicar un poco con tal de distraerse.  
-¿acaso el...? Aaarg que tan estupido necesita ser ese roedor para hacer algo asi-Aion hablo para si mismo posando desde el sofa mas grande, le fue fácil deducir que Crow no le había dicho nada. No le molestaba que Crow se haya ido a trabajar con tal de sentirse un poco tranquilo, lo que si, era la poca consideracion hacia ellos y como se sentirian al respecto. Los 4 son una banda, la mas unida de todas, incluso mas que las Plasmagicas, hacer eso eran acciones de traicion.

Pero siendo justos, el entendia tambien como se sentia el pelirrojo. Hizo lo mismo cuando sintio que sus canciones no valian la pena y dejo la banda, esta bien, se dejo llevar por la oscuridad de su corazon pero aun asi estaba conciente de sus acciones.

Aunque estaban algo aturdidos y deseaban estar completos como en principio, los 3 tenian una idea en comun, talvez no era tan malo que Genos fuera a buscar a Crow, con un poco de suerte podian de una vez resuelver sus diferencias.

-.-.-.-

4:50 de la tarde en la ciudad W.

Era la quinta reunion de la cual salian de la sala de conferencias de ese lujoso hotel Tapizado de finos colores y bellos candelabros en el techo un trio de personas caminaban por el pasillo afombrado color vino al sentido contrario de unos empresarios de traje negro. El mayor de los tres iba detras de ellos con pose fina mientras escuchaba a los jovenes que estaban a su cuidado.  
Crow leia desde una tableta el intinerario de Orion para ese dia mientras hacia pucheros aburrido por la agenda. Su ropa no podia ser mas distinta a lo usual, sin dejar los colores rojo y negro en su estilo, vestia mocasines negros, pantalon de vestir negro junto a una camisa de botontes rojo vino de alta costura, sin dejar de lado sus tipicos accesorios como los guantes sin dedos negros y su gargantilla.

Cuando llego a su cuarto en el hotel, que era muchisimo mas grande que el departamento donde ahora vivian. el anciano mayordomo de nombre Jiin le mostro el closet con varias prendas y zapatos para toda ocasion que formaban hasta 6 conjuntos diferentes. Segun sus instrucciones, tenia que usar esa ropa durante su estancia en el hotel asi tambien mientras acompañaba a Orion. normalmente no le importaria y haria lo que le diera en gana pero estaba trabajando, esas prendas eran su uniforme y las condiciones impuestas por el violinista, por asi decirlo.

Durante ese tiempo, durante el dia, muy escazamente pensaba en Genos y su "honorable" maestro, gracias a que Orion lo mantenia bien entretenido sea haciendo una charla con el sobre algun tema u organizando la agenda electronica.

Lo que no se le escapaba era que el pelimorado tenia cierta aficion por tocarle el rostro y mas de una vez repelia su toque sea apartandose indirectamente o quitando su mano. El estaba ahi como acompañante o asistente, no tenia idea de como definirlo, lo que si, era que no estaba ramera barata, ademas aun es novio de Genos.

Al menos, quiera aferrarse a eso.

Pero la noche era distinta.

Aun con una cama tan mullida y tibia para el solo, acompañado de una gran vista desde las alturas de ese hotel, le costo trabajo dormirse. Pensando si el rubio de escleroticas negras se habia percatado de su ausencia o por lo menos si le echaria en falta...

 _El reloj electronico del hotel color plata con negro marcaban las 23:45 hrs con sus numeros rojos y brillantes, facilmente notables en la oscuridad de esa habitacion._

 _El vocalista principal de la banda estaba acostado en la cama cobijado hasta las orejas intentando dormir pero no ayudaba, ni siquiera el calido calor de las cobijas color Beige o la leche tibia que bebio antes de acostarse. Se descobijo frustrado y miro hacia la ventana que en realidad era un inmenso balcon con vista hacia la ciudad W. No tenia idea que esa metropolis tenia esa clase de hoteles y fue una ironica sorpresa que se quedaran en la ciudad que tenia mayores recuerdos sobre Genos. Se levanto de la cama y camino descalzo hacia el cristal que lo separaba del mundo externo._

 _Alcanzo a ver a lo lejos, el museo que visitaron en una de sus citas y una sonrisa nostalgica broto para cambiarse por una melancólica. Preguntandose en silencio si el heroe Clase S estaria pensando en el, tal como el lo hacia en ese momento. rio quedamente, esas emociones eran extrañas para el, no estaba habituadas a ellas y por como iban las cosas, estaría con ellas mas rato._

 _Otro recuerdo divertido pasa por su mente al ver una plaza comercial a lo lejos. Ese dia queria una hamburgesa y pasaron por ahi a comerla, eso lo decia entrecomillas pues ese sitio era un punto de reunion de las fans de "Demon Cyborg", detallito que ignoraban. Se la paso corriendo con dicha comida en la mano mientras que con la otra el rubio de escleroticas negras lo tomaba para salir de las enloquecidas fanáticas que lo miraban con amor, deseo y ganas de asesinarlo (hacia su persona) por ser su pareja._

 _salio de sus recuerdos al sentir sus mejillas mojadas y frias. curioso y extrañado, toco su rostro ahora enfocando su rostro en el reflejo del cristal de la ventana._

 _¿en que momento había empezado a llorar?_

 _molesto por su debilidad, se limpio aquellas gotitas saladas con las mangas de su pijama color negro con franjas azules. no le gustaba esa sensación opresora en su pecho y la constante necesidad de llorar solamente por saber que era uno del monton cuando estaba habituado a ser el centro de atención. el no es un llorica, sobrevivio a cosas peores, lograría sobrellevar un corazón roto._

 _si estaba tan determinado a superarlo ¿Por qué no dejaba de llorar?_

 _oh claro, esta estúpidamente enamorado de Genos._

 _-counting the lights of the stars quietly-pegando su frente contra el cristal frio por la noche, susurro despacio aquella canción que mas de una vez lo había acercado a Genos. esa canción era suya no solo por el valor sentimental que poseía, sino también porque de alguna extraña forma, lo hacia sentirse cerca del rubio. cuando iba a continuar cantando, el sonido del reloj digital lo desconcentra con su clásico sonido de alarma, marcaba las 12 de la noche con sus números brillantes en rojo._

 _-¿que clase de aparatejo suena sin que se programe?-el pelirrojo molesto se acerca al reloj digital y desactiva el sonido oprimiendo un botón. quería arrojarlo contra un muro nada mas por el placer de desahogarse pero pertenecia al hotel y si lo hacia se lo cobrarían como si fuera nuevo y honestamente no quería saber que tan caro le saldría. sentándose nuevamente la cama, emitio un suspiro cansado y vio su celular en la mesita de noche cargándose._

 _-"su mensaje de buenas noches..."-el pelirrojo recordó ese detalle. siempre le enviaba un texto antes de dormir platicándole brevemente su dia o simplemente deseándole "buenas noches" además de recordarle que lo quería. tomo el aparato, tardo un poco en acostumbrarse al brillo del celular por encenderlo hasta que el mismo decide baja la intensidad del mismo, se fue a la sección de mensajes y justo cuando iba a empezar a redactar un pequeño texto._

 _-"... no fuiste mi primera opción"-_

 _esa frase le hizo recordar el porque acepto estar ahí con el chico rico de Orion. quería despejarse de ese ciborg y si quería hacerlo como debía, eso incluiría dejar de escribirle esos mensajes. volvió a cerrar el aparato sintiéndose insatisfecho por no cumplir con sus deseos, se acomodo nuevamente en la cama, temblando levemente al sentirla fría y vio hasta el otro lado de esta su peluche de Genos inocentemente sentado. dudo mucho durante el empaque de sus cosas en llevárselo pero su dependencia hacia el pudo mas y ahí estaba a poca distancia de el. fruncio el seño sintiéndose patético y tomo el muñeco para abrazarlo férreamente contra su pecho._

 _-_ Crow ¿Qué tenemos a las 6pm?-la voz armonica y seductora de Orion lo hizo salir de sus recuerdos y concentrarse en su trabajo. era un milagro que no haya chocado contra algo o alguien por estar distraído en sus pensamientos. se detuvo en aquel pasillo elegante, revisando la tableta holográfica color azul cian y releyendo en su mente todos los eventos hasta ahora completados, hasta dar con el siguiente.

-ah, nada en especial, según aquí tienes que ir al banco a hacer los depósitos y ver los movimientos en la cuenta bancaria de los... EN-DEN-CLOTH, ¿Quién putas pone los nombres?-Crow hacia sus gestos fastidiado por leer tantos nombres tan extravagantes y extraños sin notar que el pelimorado sonrio parcialmente divertido. le gustaba ver al chico de los ojos carmesí de esa forma tan perseverante e inocente, sobre todo inocente. acostumbrado al lujo y la compra de voluntades, le era fácil aceptar que muchos lo buscaban con la intensión darles algo, tan fácilmente sobornables pero el pelirrojo no, mostraba genuina impresión ante su mundo, quizá porque nunca había estado pero aun asi, no se pavoneo ante eso, salvo para hablar de si mismo y su talento musical. había sido cosa del destino encontrarlo en aquella ciudad casi abandonada y cuestión de suerte que aceptara su propuesta.

no pasaría de su mente hacia su boca que no dejo de pensar en el desde aquella competencia de bandas en Midicity. quizá Titan fue quien le hizo entrar en razón sobre el alma musical con palabras contundentes pero estaba tan habituado a escucharlo cantar que ya no lo sorprendía su talento y la belleza de sus letras pero fue el efecto causado al oír al pelirrojo junto con su banda.

fue abrumador, tanto que logro eliminar lo que sobraba de la oscuridad de su corazón y poder reconciliarse con su compañero de banda.

su fiel mayordomo le dijo que su estado anímico habia mejorado hasta la forma de tratar a la gente, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo. el pelimorado abrió los ojos mirando hacia el cuerpo menudo del pelirrojo quien seguía revisando su agenda y alegando por lo aburrida que era toda esa rutina. se acomodo sus cabellos con una sonrisa tomando un decisión sobre su reciente y creciente obsesión con el vocalista de los ShingancrimsonZ. tomo del hombro a Crow llamando su atención inmediatamente.

-Jii-  
-diga joven amo-el mayordomo mayor de edad conocía al joven frente a el, cuido de el desde la cuna y sabia muy bien que siempre cumplia con lo que se proponía, entre sus nuevos objetivos era recuperar la fortuna de la familia que había sido robada por aquella mujer que se hizo pasar por su manager y componer música acorde a su reluciente alma musical pero en el momento que le pidió detenerse nuevamente para pedirle aquel innecesario trato supo que su joven amo casi hijo tenia una meta nueva en mente y tenia que ver con aquel jovencito.

no paso por alto los intentos de acercarse, tocarlo cada vez que tenia oportunidad. mas de una vez dio su discreta opinión de que seria mala idea intentar profundizar su relación con el líder de la banda rival pero solo era respondido con una ligera sonrisa.

-cancela todas las citas restantes de la agenda-  
-enseguida-el adulto saco su celular y tomo la tableta de las manos del pelirrojo, empezó de forma inmediata las llamadas correspondientes. mientras Jii hacia su trabajo, el ojicarmin veía la facilidad que Orion hacia las cosas.  
-¿que carajos?-Crow vio sorprendido al pelimorado de mechas doradas y ropas costosas ante eso.  
-son detalles que puedo hacer sin ninguna urgencia, honestamente estoy aburrido. ¿Qué tal si salimos?-invito el chico de gran altura y porte.  
-oi eso no esta en mi contrato o lo que sea que haya dicho-  
-es eso o continuar con lo programado-el pelirrojo recordó las aburridas reuniones que asistió y cuanto gritaba internamente para salir de ahí, además el pelimorado era quien lo estaba pidiendo era su oportunidad de salir y respirar algo de aire limpio, ya se estaba hartando de respirar el aroma de la alfombra y cigarro que se encierra en esas salas de conferencia.

-esta bien ¿Qué tienes en mente?-

orion solo sonrio.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Cierto rubio de escleroticas negras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad cercana al crepusculo buscando con la mirada a Crow, preguntandose donde estaria y si estaba bien. Se sentia como estupido por salir corriendo del departamento de su maestro sin tener algun plan estrategico pero no habia vuelta atras, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y ahora estaba paseando por aquella ciudad semicostera.

Detuvo sus pasos reflexivo en medio de la banqueta dejando que las personas que lo miraban con admiracion o miedo pasaran a lado suyo. No sabia porque decidio empezar su busqueda ahi, nuevamente se dejo llevar por las "corazonadas" de sus presentimientos o solo era una accion desesperada de sentirse cerca del pelirrojo.

Despues de todo la ciudad W atraia a su memoria nuevos recuerdos gracias a el.

Sentia su core vibrar ansioso tal como lo haria un corazon humano ante un posible reencuentro con su pareja. Su garganta estaba menos humeda de lo acostumbrado causandole leve dolor al tragar. Nuevamente volvio a caminar sin un rumbo claro, solo dejandose llevar por sus novatos presentimientos, no tenia tiempo que perder pues aun habia otras 25** metropolis mas que escanear para encontrarlo.

Camino un poco mas entre caminos de piedra y estrechos callejones dejando que sus instintos lo guiaran, algo completamente estupido y poco practico si lo veia de forma logica en vez de usar sus escaneres a toda la ciudad, encontrarle con mayor efectividad. pero por alguna razon, seguia obedeciendo y entre mas caminaba entre esas conocidas calles mas sus recuerdos junto a Crow tomaban fuerza.

¿Buscaba una razon para perdonarlo?

¿o una para que el lo perdonara?

Ladeo un poco la cabeza al ver un puesto de helados en una esquina de una avenida comercial. Ese dia Crow se entero por su sabor favorito de helado y el tenia gusto por el sabor de vainilla cremoso, se dejo llevar por una inofensiva batalla de intentar comerse el helado del contrario que inicio por el pelirrojo.

Sin que se diera cuenta, estaba en el parque donde solian verse los artistas callejeros. No habia nada insual en aquel punto de reunion.  
El estado de los jardines seguia siendo aceptable aun con la insistencia de la gente en pisar el cesped sabiendo que esta prohibido. Los artistas haciendo diferentes gracias por cualquier cosa que hacian. Sea malabares con cuchillos o pelotas de buen tamaño, bailes exoticos inofensivos bajo musica electrica, pintores haciendo dibujos por algunas monedas, musicos sin reconocer todavia tocando melodias populares, incluso reconocio una cancion que pertenecia a su banda por parte de unas chicas goticas.

Paseando entre la gente curiosa por los peculiares espectaculos. se detuvo por un momento cerca de un faro que estaba empezando a iluminar debilmente, revelando que pronto seria de noche y deberia volver a casa a preparar la cena pero ya no tenia aquellas debiles descargas en su cuerpo que actuaban como presentimientos. Se quedo quieto mirando a un punto inespecifico de la nada pensando en todo lo que recordo ese dia durante su busqueda, llego a una solida conclusion de que extrañaba al pelirrojo. extrañaba verlo de aqui y alla haciendo ruido con sus tacones. Sus gestos infantiles, su terquedad. Extrañaba oirlo cantar.

Cerro los ojos y trato de invocar la voz del pelirrojo en una de tantas veces que practicaban, las notas de su amada guitarra y como se mezclaba con su propia voz dandole aun mas vida.

Abrio los ojos despacio, sintiendo cada nervio de su metalico cuerpo vibrar ante las pulsaciones de su Core, incluso podia sentir que escuchaba a Crow cantar, aunque esa cancion no la conocia.

Abrio los ojos aun con mayor sorpresa.

Eso no era producto de su mente, realmente estaba escuchando a Crow cantar junto con los acordes de su guitarra. Cerca de su posicion al parecer, no dudo ni un poco en activar sus escaneres haciendo brillar sus ojos en un furgor naranja con oro y una vez marcada las cordinadas, empezo a caminar con prisa. Traveso la inmensa plaza importandole poco contra quien chocaba, un par de fuentes de piedra activos y caminos de ladrillo rojo hasta pasar por debajo de un puente atravez de un tunel y justo a unos 100 metros de distancia en medio del sitio junto a una fuente de piedra color verdosa y gris con forma de sirena que cargaba un cantaro de agua, entre un monton de gente emocionada que lo vitoreaba mientras cantaba estaba Crow tocando la guitarra con la misma vitalidad que recordaba, con la misma emocion impregnada en su voz.

Jamas habia sentido tanta paz en su interior en verle a salvo y entero.

Su core vibraba de emocion ante la idea de acercarse y verle mejor, pero siendo realistas, no le bastaba eso.

Queria tenerlo en sus brazos y respirar el aroma a leche fresca en su piel.

Besarlo y degustar el sabor que habia olvidado por tanto tiempo. besarlo hasta el cansancio y olvido.

Crow estaba a punto de terminar de cantar cuando el dio los pasos para acercarse y cumplir con su anhelo. Pero justo al terminar y el estar a 67 metros de distancia, ve a un tipo de cabello morado y franjas finas de color dorado abrazar al pelirrojo por la espalda muy confianzudamente y la gente chillo ante esa comprometedora escena.

Esto lo hizo detenerse y mirar con los ojos bien abiertos esa escena.

El sonido se perdio por completo y todo paso por camara lenta. Sus ojos se abrieron con mayor impresion al ver como el extraño se acercaba al oido de su pelirrojo y decirle algo a tal intima distancia.

Las vibraciones armonicas de su Core cambiaron por erraticas y niveles peligrosos de energia empezaron a surgir. Su cara de sorpresa cambio por furia, hizo crujir sus dientes y el brillo dorado de sus ojos se manifesto. Todo en el gritaba peligro y su mente clamaba que eliminara a todo obstaculo que se atravesara en especial a ese tipo que tocaba a su Crow. Las personas no se atravesaban en su camino con tan solo verlo. Huian despavoridas ante la idea de ser parte del blanco que habia provocado al " _demonio_ ".

Con pasos furicos empezo de vuelta su trayectoria mas que dispuesto a incinerar a quien se metiera en medio. Lo que no contaba era que su celular empezaria a sonar. tardo en responder, tenia cosas mas importantes que hacer, como eliminar ese sujeto. pero su celular no dejaba de sonar.

Aun molesto y sin dejar de ver hacia el frente, contesto sin perder de vista al duo a poca distancia, incluso sintio sus cañones activarse y empezar a emitir leves chispas.

-habla Genos-su voz sono mas fria de lo usual.  
- _"ah Genos"_ -reconocio esa voz de inmediato y lo hizo palidecer. al punto que perdió su postura de batalla y sus sistemas casi colapsan por ese cambio tan abrupto.  
- _"¿volveras pronto a casa? Ya va hacer hora de hacer la cena. Ya empece a cocinar pero me falta algo..."_ -la voz monotona de Saitama resonaba en sus oídos, aun siendo palabras inofensivas, cada una se enterraba en su mente causándole dolor e incertidumbre. sintio que sus sistemas sufrian un corto circuito ante esa peticion tan simple y su cerebro no le respondia.

No se espero entrar en esa clase de conflicto alguna vez.

¿que debia hacer, quedarse y apartar al sujeto que intentaba robarle a Crow o obedecer a su maestro?

-.-.-.-.

*Tuve algunos problemas para elegir entre Orion y Titan. Titan se me hacia buen candidato como una amistad pasajera. siendo un personaje reservado y gentil algo que ayudara a Crow a compreder pero también estaba tentada a hacer algo mas intenso, Orion es el clásico personaje que puede tener el mundo a sus pies con solo pedirlo pero tiene su lado lindo, además quien esta mas atraido al mundo de la musica desde la segunda batalla de bandas. pero me gano el tentador deseo de darle en la madre a Genos. lo se, soy una perra.

**si mi memoria no me falla, ha ciudades destruidas por completo sin conta Ciudad Z y la recostruida Ciudad A. Como tienen nombre de letras del abecedario pues por simple deducion.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Soy una loquilla ¿verdad? Ojala les guste este sensual cap y dejen reviews con amor. y recuerden que aun las quiero :D

Me ayudan a inspirarme :3  
seee u


	16. Pride (3 parte)

pues de hacerlas sufrir con estos ultimos caps, ¿vendra ya una verdadera resolucion? Tal vez.

¿dejaran de actuar como idiotas y aceptaran la realidad? Quiza.

¿tendre algun fetiche por el numero 3? Puede ser e.e

Antes del capitulo de esta ocasion, queria agradecerles por su apoyo (me vale verga si son poquitas) ante esta combinacion tan loca y rompe reglas del universo, como siempre :V

Ahora el sensual fick.

-.-.-.-.-

 _ **Mirror mirror hanging on the Wall  
**_ ** _You don't have to tell me who's the biggest fool of all  
_** ** _Mirror mirror I wish you could lie to me  
_** ** _And bring my baby back, bring my baby back to me_**

Su garganta se seco.

Sus pensamientos se tornaron blancos tal como su cerebro, no procesaba a nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se quedo paralizado como un inocente venado ante la brillante luz cegadora que le daria muerte por un cazador.

 _¿que se supone que haga?_

debia elegir eso es mas que obvio. ¿pero entre su maestro y su novio? ¿A quien elegir? Si se quedaba a ver a Crow y apartarlo de ese imbecil, su maestro se molestaria con el y perderia lo poco que ha ganado de afecto hacia el, pues las comidas son sagradas para el hombre mayor. No obstante, si se iba a cumplir con la tarea impuesta por su maestro, perderia de vista a Crow y no sabria si habria una proxima vez de verse, podria ser que ese individuo a su lado lo este convenciendo de irse con el.

Ese pensamiento causo tal estrecimiento por una descarga electrica en sus sistemas que lo hizo moverse una vez mas.

Pero volviendo al tema, no importa que eligiera.

 _el perdería._

 _-"¿Genos? ¿Estas ahi? ¿no te justan los cebollines?"-_ la monotona voz de Saitama hizo eco en su mente, uniéndose al sin numero de dudas que había ahí, pero entre todas ellas, estaba un deseo, uno pequeño y casi olvidado, que intentaba hacerse notar pero no era tan fuerte, su consejo apenas lograba oírlo pero no lo comprendía pues su mente estaba perdida en un mar de tortuosos pensamientos que cada uno le causaba mas pesar y dolor que el anterior.

intentando hablar, se aferro al teléfono con mayor fuerza de lo que requería. No quería decir esas palabras, realmente no quería, deseaba ser tan desprendido de todo para ignorar todo lo demás y seguir sus deseos.

 _Pero no podía_.

-ire para allá-logro articular con suficiente seguridad para no causar sospechas en el individuo al otro lado de la línea.

Apenas Escucho las instrucciones dadas por Saitama y corto la llamada con una breve despedida, a paso rápido dio media vuelta y se alejo de la multitud volviendo de donde venia, intentando ignorar la voz del pelirrojo que protestaba por algo o se reia, no lo sabia, no podía comprenderlo, su Core emitia tanta radiación a niveles erráticos y peligrosos que alteraban sus sentidos básicos y su cerebro no sabia como interpretarlo.

Era doloroso y cansado, el exceso de energía sin gastar le daño levemente las articulaciones de su brazo junto a su muñeca izquierda y el tobillo también se vio afectado. No quizo usar al final toda esa energía contra ese sujeto, aun estaba cerca de Crow y podia herirlo, algo que no se perdonaría. Gruño bajo mientras se alejaba y veia en sus sistemas varias de sus alarmas que marcaban los puntos dañados, esa clase de fallas no era comunes en su cuerpo, pero nada en el era normal o estable desde que empezó a aventurarse al mundo del romance al empezar a sentir amor por su maestro e iniciar una relación con Crow.

aun sintiendo como una parte de el era arrancada a base de rasguños a cada paso que daba para ir a cumplir con la tarea encargada por su maestro, logro salir del inmenso parque, dejando mucho de el en el camino.

...

22:56 pm.

la cena trascurrió con naturalidad, al menos eso quería pretender el ciborg de ojos dorados ante el calvo de ojos castaños, no le costo mucho trabajo en hacerlo, su maestro estaba de tan buen humor que no se percataba del precario estado mental de su alumno. platicaron calmados de cualquier cosa y de planes que realizarían mañana después de que Saitama hiciera su patrullaje rutinario. Genos le informo que visitaría al Doctor Kuseno para su mantenimiento diario omitiendo deliberadamente sus circuitos dañados. Desactivo la sensibilidad en estos debido que era demasiado doloroso andar.

Aun así, de cierto modo, esperaba que el mayor calvo dijera que deseaba acompañarlo, en ese momento necesitaba algo de apoyo moral o alguna palabra que le reconfortara.

 _pero nada de eso sucedió._

el mayor se disculpo con el para ir a darse un baño, se despidió del rubio con una caricia en su cabeza y continuo con su camino para tomar sus cosas que requerían. en el momento que el rubio se sintió solo y escucho el agua de la regadera correr, se puso de pie, empezó a recoger los platos sucios en silencio, el sonido de la vajilla contra sus manos metálicas era delicados timbres contra sus oídos aturdidos. una vez que dejo los platos en el fregadero, no los lavo de forma inmediata, sino dirijo sus pasos hacia el balcón, salió y empezó a contemplar el paisaje nocturno, las delicadas luces que brillaban a lo lejos revelaban que la ciudad Z aun tenia algo de vida. trascurrieron unos pocos minutos así dejando que el frio viento de la noche chocara contra su rostro mientras sus manos estaban apoyadas en el barandal color gris, la mirada estoica y muerta del rubio se rompió por un silencioso lagrimar hasta transformarse en un llanto parcialmente ruidoso, se tapo el rostro con ambas manos y retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, se dejo caer y sigo dejando salir su frustración mediante lagrimas amargas, trasparentes y tornasoladas.

jamás se había sentido tan culpable y frustrado.

había cumplido con su tarea hacia su maestro, obtuvo una sonrisa y una felicitación del hombre que tanto admira y quiere. paso un momento agradable con el a solas, normalmente se sentiría feliz al conseguir tanto de ese maravilloso héroe. pero no fue asi.

jamás se había sentido tan atrapado, tan culpable. sentía cada pedazo de su cuerpo siendo arrancado como aquella noche trágica del Mad ciborg y la conciencia no parada de repetirle lo estúpido que había sido. no le dolia el hecho de ver a Crow con ese sujeto, sufria por haberlo dejado cuando deseaba quedarse después de tanto tiempo sin verlo.

una parte de el mientras regresaba a casa, pensó que los sentimientos de Crow eran superfluos debido a la facilidad que lo cambio por el sujeto de cabello morado. se había cabreado por ello hasta que recordó que el pelirrojo se había esforzado para que el llegara a quererlo... a enamorarse de el.

 _Y el fue quien lo estaba cambiando._

todas las aventuras que habían vivido, los problemas que han tenido en su relación por diferentes razones, sea lo que sea, Crow mas de una vez le había demostrado que lo quiere. en tal solo pensar que pudo haber sido mentira, era algo que se aferraba enteramente a no creer pero aun asi.

le dolio no cumplir con lo que realmente quería, pero a esas alturas llego a preguntarse.

 _¿Qué era lo que realmente quiere?_

.-.-.-.

en otra ciudad bajo el manto nocturno, mas específicamente en el hotel mas exclusivo y lujoso de la metrópolis.

a media luz de su cuarto y un vaso de leche tibia en la mesita de noche. Crow estaba sentado en su cama vistiendo una yukata color vino mientras contemplaba a su peluche de Genos con mirada confundida y pensativa. ese dia fue intenso y revelador.

salieron del hotel en el nada modesto automóvil del pelimorado una vez que Crow aceptara salir con el a pasearse por la ciudad. primeramente irían a comer en algún restaurante cercano, el pelirrojo agradeció bastante ese cambio, ya se había hartado de las miradas nada discretas de la gente rica por como el se comportaba, además que llamaba la atención por la jodida persistencia de Orion en tocarle el rostro sea para lo que sea. no era tan inocente después de lo Cyan, tenia la sospecha de que el pelimorado estaba siendo tan cortes con la intensión de seducirlo o algo así, no lo culpaba, siendo el tan genial. pero aun seguía siendo novio del héroe cibernético.

Al menos, eso esperaba.

 _Llegaron a un lujoso restaurante de colores marfil y dorado, detalles rojos, el ambiente romántico inspirado en italia traspiraba por doquier. Afortunadamente el pelirrojo iba vestido con prendas semiformales así que pasaría de ser percibido, a no ser que el pelimorado volviera a insistir._

 _Al llegar a la recepcion, una chica de cabello azul claro los atendió inmediatamente y acato la orden de Orion de buscar la mesa para dos en el sitio mas privado que disponían. Era una especie de balconcito en la segunda planta al parecer disponible para parejas porque era lo unico que veia en ese lugar. Al llegar a su mesa, Crow tomo asiento en el espacio mas alejado posible de Orion, para nada permitiria que se le acercara mas que lo debido, aprendio muy bien por lo de Cyan y esta vez no tendria pretexto para salvarse._

 _-"como si a el le importara"-escucho a su mente decir pero la ignoro con el afan de estar tranquilo en la comida y un resquicio de dolor no logro esquivar. Al abrir el menu de aquella carpeta tan elegante, su rostro cambio a uno confundido._

 _-¿que diablos es toda esta mierda?-intentaba comprender lo que decia pero su conocimiento en lenguaje no daba para mas._

 _-comida italiana Crow-el pelimorado de ojos jade sonrio divertido al ver la controversia de su acompañante sobre elegir un platillo._

 _-¿quieres que eliga por ti?-pregunto el hermoso chico violinista ante el confundido pelirrojo. Este con un lindo sonrojo acepto, cerro el menu y se puso a ver por la ventana mientras Orion llamaba a la camarera y atendia sus pedidos._

 _El pelirrojo no pudo evitar recordar aquel festival de luces que asistio para encontrarse con Genos al ver el hermoso y brillante candelabro. Aquellas pequeñas luces que vieron cuando estaban paseando entre los puestos y las atracciones, pero sobre todo ese dia fue cuando empezaron a salir y se dieron su primer beso, una calidez corrio en su corazon, una que hace tiempo no sentia._

 _-¿en que piensas?-la voz de Orion lo hizo salirse de su burbuja y volvio a ponerse arisco ante la interrumpcion de tal bonito recuerdo._

 _-nada importante-bajo un tono directo y filoso de decir: "no te importa"._

 _-si no lo fuera, no hubieras tenido esa hermosa sonrisa-el vocalista de los ShingancrimsonZ se sonrojo brutalmente asi como los nervios bailaron en su piel. Tan facilmente se leia que estaba enamorado, miro a otro lado poco dispuesto a responder, eso no le deberia importar al chico rico. Mientras Orion disfrutaba en silencio aquellas expresiones sinceras provenir del menor, tan libre de decir y pensar lo que quisiera, algo que de cierto modo envidiaba pero ese solo era parte de su encanto._

 _No esperaron mucho por sus alimentos. Para Orion era un platillo que costaba de mariscos y varias verduras salteadas que tenia una buena pinta. para el, un monton de fideos en salsa roja y con una cobertura de queso gratinado._

 _-es fetucchine boloñesa, no quise perturbarte con algo muy elaborado-comento el ojijade mientras dejaba que la dama encargada de atenderlos le sirviera vino tinto en su copa._

 _-parece un monton de ramen sin caldo-la señorita mesera se escandalizo al oirlo por la forma que el pelirrojo comparo los platos de tan diferente mundo cultural._

 _Crow pico con algo de indiferencia el platillo tan maravilloso con su tenedor. Admita que olia muy bien pero dudaba que le gustara. Aun asi tenia hambre, revolvio la salsa con la pasta dandose cuenta que poseia trozos de carne molida y algunas verduras. Tomo una porcion y empezo a comer manchandose los labios por la salsa._

 _-¡puta madre esto esta bueno!-adoraba el sabor condimentado que tenia, el punto dente de la pasta era genial y la carne blandita le recordaba bastante al ramen aunque en seco._

 _-eh, podrias traerme pimienta-pidio animado el pelirrojo a la chica que aun continuaba mirandole como si tuviera 2 cabezas pero no era la unica. Muchas parejas volteaban a verles curiosos por la forma de expresarse del menor pero a Crow poco podia importarle. La joven atendio su peticion de inmediato mientras Crow tomaba su copa de leche y justo cuando iba a empezar a beber, Orion le llama mirandole tranquilo aunque sus ojos brillaban por lo animado que tambien se encontraba._

 _-¿has probado el vino?-el pelimorado meneo delicadamente su copa entre sus dedos para dejarle en la mesa y empezar a acaricar el cristal como un buen amante a su pareja._

 _-no, nunca lo he probado-admitio el pelirrojo curioso. Recordaba esa bebida, en una fiesta de cumpleaños de Yaiba, sirvieron eso pero Rom bajo ningun concepto lo dejo beber alegando que es demasiado joven para eso._

 _-¿quieres probar? Este es muy dulce y no creo que te haga daño-ofrecio el pelimorado su propia copa y el menor la acepto. Le dio una leve olida, tenia un olor añejo y peculiar pero sintiéndose demasiado curioso, Poso sus labios en la copa y le dio un pequeño sorbo._

 _No paso mucho para que una mirada asqueada marcara sus facciones y le devolviera la copa inmediatamente al violinista. Tomo su leche y dio un gran sorbo para pasarse el desagrable sabor a alcohol y uva añejada asi tambien la irritacion de su garganta virgen en las bebidas de esa categoria._

 _-esa cosa arde en la garganta ¿como mierda puedes tomarte eso?-se quejo el pelirrojo con voz levemente ronca._

 _-una vez que te acostumbras a esa sensacion puedes aprecisar su sabor-rio elegantemente su compañero de mesa._

 _-¡¿estas de joda?! Eso arde y sabe feo-Orion ignoro eso, Crow aun es muy joven e inexperto para apreciar el cuerpo y fragancia de un buen vino de 12 años. Su cuerpo aun es virgen para esa clase de cosas._

 _Algo que estaba mas que dispuesto a cambiar._

...

 _Tras una experiencia culinaria completamente nueva para el pelirrojo vocalista, salieron del elegante restaurante. Afortunadamente el pelimorado se encargo de pagar todo, pues el no tenia su cartera estupidamente ademas dudaba poder pagar semejante platillo por sus propios medios. Mientras estaban en el automovil pensando que hacer mientras veian las calles calmadas y la gente caminar entretenida en su propio mundo._

 _Crow no podia evitar sonreir con nostalgia al ver ciertas cosas o lugares donde habia estado con Genos. Aquellos sitios que tomaron un cierto valor sentimental sea porque estuvieron practicando pankour o se entretuvieron por alguna gracia de alguno de los dos sea como Heroe o cantando para ellos mismos en aquella plaza donde los artistas tocaban sus piezas, que no son tan buenos como el._

 _Entonces vio una estatua de algo raro en medio de una callejuela de piso rojo que lo hace recordar algo brevemente._

 _-"¿que mierda se supone que es esto?"-  
_ _-"tengo entendido que es arte moderno"-explico el heroe cibernetico sin soltar su mano.  
_ _-"pendejadas, parece un monton de figuras que apilo un mocoso, hasta asusta"-_

 _Una corazonada lo hizo estremecer._

 _En un alto del semaforo en medio de la concurrida avenida debido que muchas personas salian del trabajo a las 6:30 pm. Crow abrio la puerta del coche y salio corriendo hacia esa (a su parecer) horrible estatua de figuras geométricas ignorando la exaltada voz que le llamaba provenir de Orion._

 _Crow siguio corriendo por el camino peatonal esquivando personas que le miraban de mala gana porque este se les atravezaba. Tras unos metros mas, llego a una de las entradas de la plaza y fue directo al sitio de la escultura la cual estaba rodeada de arboles y algunos arbustos a unos 5 metros de radio de distancia._

 _Empieza a escanear el lugar, entre los arboles y detras de la escultura extraña hasta que se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, deteniendose en el acto cuando enfoca su mirada hacia el cielo en pleno atardecer._

 _Buscaba a Genos._

 _Se sintio como un estupido creer que el estaria ahi esperandole o minimo por accidente. Suspiro derrotado y fruncio el ceño molesto por su debilidad o eso hacia hasta que una mano toca su hombro, no puede evitar que su corazon brinque de emocion creyendo que era el heroe cibernetico de Escleras negras y voltea._

 _-si tantas ganas tenias de venir aqui pudiste decirme y no salir corriendo de esa forma-la voz de Orion se escuchaba levemente molesta pero paso rapidamente a un gesto calmado cuando se atreve a pasar sus dedos por la tierna piel de la mejilla de Crow._

 _-no crei que aceptarias-sin dejar que el tono decepcionado se note. Crow quito con un ligero manotazo la mano del violinista mirando a un punto especifico molesto. No le gustaba que le tocaran con tanta familiaridad, ese derecho lo tenia su novio._

 _-esta bien, ya que estamos aqui...-Orion empezo a caminar ignorando el pequeño rechazo vivido. Poco rato el pelirrojo le siguio un poco mas calmado empezando una pequeña platica sobre ese lugar ya que Orion desconcia ese sitio y el trabajo de Crow es orientarlo en esos lares._

 _Caminaron por varios minutos entre la multitud de personas y artistas, si es que se le podian llamar asi a opinion del pelimorado. Unas veces se detenian a escucharlos por curiosidad y otras a ver como hacian sus espectaculos, el pelirrojo no se atrevio a hacer un show de acrobacias nada mas para demostrarles como debian hacerse por el simple hecho que esa actividad la reservo para el heroe rubio cuando salian._

 _Continuaron caminado un rato mas hasta llegar a una fuente de piedra mohosa con una hermosa sirena que cargaba un cantaro, el chapotear del agua lo distraia sufiente para pensar. Dejando que Micro gotitas mojaban su rostro y cuerpo con el afan de sentirse ligero, ese dolor de sentirse rechazado no se iba y lo sentia cada vez mas persistente. Cuando mas lo pensaba, se sentia cada vez mas cerca de una revelacion importante, de algo que habia olvidado o eso pasaria si no fuera porque Orion llamo su atencion con delicado toque en su hombro._

 _-Crow hay algo que quiero pedirte-_

 _-¿hum?-el ojicarmin volteo a ver a su acompañante el cual no dejaba de ver el agua fluir de aquel cantaro._

 _-hagamos un performace juntos-el pelirrojo se sorprendio por esa peticion. ¿acaso escucho bien? El violinista de la banda rival de su banda queria interpretar musica con el._

 _-¿te has vuelto loco o que? Se que mis notas musicales y mi voz son grandiosas pero no combinan contigo, tenemos estilos muy diferentes-rechazo sin pensar mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho._

 _-¿quieres probarlo?-eso toco una fibra de desafio en el. Orion estaba invitandolo y retandolo a tocar musica juntos, algo que por orgullo no iba a rechazar. Sin titubear invoca su amada guitarra y le mira desafiante._

 _-seras parte de mi "ganado" Orion-le dice completamente seguro de si mismo y su habilidad. El chico de cabellos purpuras y ojos jade hace aparecer su violin dorado, toma la postura para iniciar a tocar completamente complacido de que el pelirrojo aceptara su petición aunque haya sido mediante un reto._

 _Crow mira hacia el frente, donde no habia ninguna persona, cada una pensando en sus cosas y admirando el paisaje aue ofrecia la metropolis. dispuesto a cambiar eso, hace sonar su guitarra y hace su clasico "grito de guerra"_

 _-¡escuchen Ganado! ¡Soy una alma carmesi impregnada en pasion mas que dispuesto a llevarlos al eden!-su corazon dio una punzada dolorosa al recordar que despues de que el hablaba, Genos inciaba los acordes para empezar a tocar._

 _Ignorando ese molesto sentimiento, empezo a tocar aquella cancion incompleta que planeo dedicarsela a Genos cuando iban a cumplir "meses de novios"._

 _Ahora ya no tenia un objetivo para ella._

 _ **\- I sway in the scarlet crimson red, towards the end of my dream. I cannot detach myself from you.-** canto con voz dramatica al son de las cuerdas de su Red Tomahawk. Fue un inicio algo turbio pero mejoraria, aun no impregnaba su alma carmesi en ella._

 _ **-For countless times, I give up my progress and kill off my emotions.-** una vez mas, volvio a pensar en el rubio por ese fragmento que lo describia y sacudio su cabeza intentando concentrarse en cantar._

 _ **-With no place to go, my emotions are slowly awakening. I understand very well that your unsullied smile-** recordo como se sentia cuando el rubio le sonreia antes de ser pareja, los momentos que sus gestos se volvieron mas dulces cuando salian como novios._

 _- **is an entity too cruelly distant from me.-** admitio con dolor esa realidad. El delicado sonido del violin lo hizo recordar que no estaba solo. Noto que Orion estaba tocando su instrumento con presicion siguiendo el ritmo de sus acordes y estilo. no dejándose amedrentar, siguió tocando la guitarra con su característica pasión pero sabia que algo no estaba bien._

 _algo había en esa canción que lo insatisfacía._

 _ **-Although my unhealing wound keeps on gnawing away my heart, even now I can't completely suppress my thoughts that dwell in the darkness.-** recito con cada sentimiento que representaba esa cancion hasta que se dio cuenta con dolorosa realidad que lo hacia para que Genos lo escuchara. las notas largas de canto en realidad eran gemidos lastimeros disfrazados, los momentos que cantaba en tono grave manifestaba su enojo por su rechazo pero lo que realmente quería era otra cosa._

 _- **I sway in the scarlet crimson red, towards the end of my dream. The destiny of our encounter begins to turn.** -estaba cantando buscando alguna forma llegar hasta la cabeza dura del rubio._

 _Que el cibernetico heroe lo encontrara._

 _que Genos lo volviera abrazar y le dijera que se había equivocado._

 _Fue entonces que su canto cambio, dejo se escucharse tan forzada por una apasionada, llena de vida y anhelo de ser encontrado por aquella persona que tenia tanta estima. de apoco la gente empezó a llegar sintiéndose atraídos por el peculiar dueto entre los instrumentos de cuerda, la nueva interpretación de Crow conmovia los corazones de quien lo escuchaba, se sentían abrumados y perdidos en un mar de emociones apasionadas sobre el anhelo que impregnaba._

 _ **-The two beating hearts are like a pair of mirrors facing each other. their similar but different pains continue on endlessly.** -el pelirrojo abrió los ojos sintiendo esa corazonada aun mas fuerte, con sus ojos empezó a buscar entre el mar de la gente que se había alborotado a su alrededor con la mirada, buscando aquellos ojos dorados. las notas finas que emitía el violín de su compañero de escenario realmente eran cautivantes. admitía que hacían buena combinación. pero no lo suficiente para distraerlo en su objetivo._

 _ **-I sway in the scarlet crimson red, towards the end of my dream. The destiny of our encounter begins to turn. With this secret known to no one, I keep falling deeper and deeper down. Without a doubt, I can no longer return, even if I had to atone for my sins.*-** termino de tocar y cantar con estilo dramático a la vez que Orion terminaba las ultimas notas perfectamente. la gente no tardo en ovacionar semejante espectáculo, silbidos y aplausos se escuchaban de forma estridente._

 _-¡jajajajaja! una vez mas lleve a este montón de ganado al paraíso-Crow estaba tan distraído glorificándose olvidando brevemente que estaba buscando a su pareja con la mirada y que no estaba solo en ese lugar._

 _-rayos de continuar asi, sere demasiado...-se calla de golpe al sentir un abrazo por la espalda sujetándole firmemente su cintura y pecho. su corazón latio inmensamente y se incremento su nerviosismo al sentir un cálido aliento en su oreja._

 _-"Genos"-el ciborg solía abrazarlo asi, tan afectuoso cuando quería tenerlo mas cerca. extrañaba tanto ese calor, emitió una sonrisa soñadora y dulce al mismo tiempo un tenue sonrojo pinto sus pómulos. puso sus manos en aquellos brazos que lo sostenían._

 _-quédate conmigo Crow-pero ese timbre de voz lo hizo volver a la realidad. ese no era Genos, el ciborg héroe estaba enojado con el porque insulto a su maestro y el prefería estar con ese que el, siendo su novio. fue un duro golpe de realidad._

 _-¿P-pero que mierda?-el pelirrojo empezó a forcejear para soltarse del abrazo del pelimorado._

 _Orion por su parte estaba completamente cautivado por la interpretación de Crow. espero tanto para volverlo a escuchar en vivo y paso por tantos problemas para ello. ya no le satisfacía escucharle mediante su disco, en la radio o lo que sea donde podía oir al pelirrojo cantar, su voz estremecia su espíritu y lo hacia sentirse cada vez mas vivo. pensó que seria suficiente tocar juntos alguna melodía, lastimosamente se dio cuenta que eso seria temporal, algo ligero que pasaría. entonces mientras tocaba su instrumento llego a la conclusión que solo se sentiría en paz cuando el menor de los ShinganCrimsonZ se quedara con el._

 _-si te quedas conmigo Crow, te dare lo que quieras, el mundo entero si asi lo deseas-susurro nuevamente a su oído, dejando bien en claro que no daría su brazo a torcer en renunciar a el._

 _-¡estas pero bien pendejo!-el pelirrojo se logro liberar y lo encaro de forma inmediata. no le importaba hacer un escandalo frente a todas esas personas ademas estaban aun bajo el encanto de su voz asi que tardarían un poco en procesarlo._

 _-¡además tienes tu banda y yo la mia!-_

 _-no pido que renuncies a los ShiganCrimsonZ, solo que te quedes junto a mi, cantando y tocando a mi lado y quien sabe, nuestra relación pase de ser una simple unión de colegas a una mas profunda-invito el pelimorado con voz sedosa mientras extendía su mano haciendo la clara invitación mientras emitía una sonrisa sensual. Crow le vio sin creérselo del todo ¿Qué estaba pendejo de proponerle eso cuando estaba de novio con Demon Cyborg? bueno, actualmente quien sabe, el rubio no lo ha hecho oficial._

 _-¡tengo novio hijo de puta! ¡y aunque no tuviera no aceptaría!-esto sorprendio verdaderamente al poseedor de los ojos de Jade y el pelirrojo salio corriendo de ahí importándole poco contra quien chocaba. si el héroe cibernético veía eso seguramente creería que andaba coqueteándole a un tipo que apenas y conocía, ya tenia suficientes problemas en su relación para añadirse eso, completamente ignorante que hace unos minutos Genos estaba ahí. continuo con su carrera hasta impactar contra un torso mas firme haciéndolo caer al piso con poca gracia._

 _-ah, joven Crow, ¿Qué hace corriendo de esa forma?-el mayordomo del pelimorado le miraba sorprendido y ofrecia su mano para ayudarle a levantarse, al mismo tiempo sacudia sus prendas._

 _-usted Viejo, mantenga alejado a ese cabron de mi-exclamo airoso y señalando la dirección de donde provenia, intuia que el pelimorado de gran fortuna le estaria pisando los talones._

 _-necesita tranquilizarse joven, en su estado puede causar algún conflicto-la calmada voz de Jiin contrastaba mucho con su estado furico pero llamo la atención aquella frasecita._

 _-¿estado?-a furia paso a confusión de forma inmediata y se quedo mirándole sin entender. esto llamo a atención del anciano mayordomo._

 _-¿acaso no sabe que esta pasando por su temporada?-Crow estaba a punto de preguntar a que se referia cuando escucho unos pocos pasos detrás suyo, era Orion y no se veía muy contento por el rechazo sufrido por el pelirrojo._

 _-Crow...-la voz sedosa del pelimorado se escuchaba agitada y levemente molesta por la carrera que dio para alcanzar al menor._

 _-joven amo, disculpe al joven. en este momento no es consiente de sus acciones-la mirada de Orion dictaba que se explicara a que se referia._

 _-el joven Crow esta pasando por su temporada-el mas alto abrió los ojos parcialmente sorprendido y sin pensar tomo el rostro del pelirrojo examinando sus facciones, provocando la furia del afectado._

 _-¡suéltame Cabron!-naturalmente el menor empezó a forcejear para ser libre hasta que le dio un manotazo pero esto no hizo enfadar, le miro comprensivo y se acomodo el cabello para recuperar su postura elegante._

 _-eso explica, será mejor que regresemos al hotel. no vayas a causar mas alboroto-cariñosamente le acaricio el rostro y se alejo antes de que Crow le recharaza el tacto con otro golpe. sin esperar a su mayordomo y asistente comenzó su andar para regresar al automovio. Crow aun no entendia eso de su temporada y estaba algo confundido al respecto, entonces antes de que se fuera el anciano a atender a su joven amo, le llamo._

 _-eh viejo-_  
 _-¿ocurre algo joven?-un tono carmín pinto sus mejillas y se obligo a ver a otro sitio._  
 _-yo... ¿Qué es de temporada?-el adulto mayor tan sorprendido como le permitían sus viejas facciones._

 _-¿no sabes que es?-_  
 _-¡¿como voy a saberlo si nunca lo he vivido?! además yo... no lo... entiendo bien.-el anciano le miro comprensivo, era natural no saber al respecto, no era muy común que los chicos lo supieran porque no lo vivian como las chicas y las escuelas no ofrecían mucha información al respecto._

 _-en el hotel te explico al respecto-_

tras un silencioso regreso al hotel. el anciano se ocupo unos minutos en explicarle todo lo que debía saber de su proceso en la intimidad de su habitación después de terminar de atender al chico rico para evitar interrupciones y no perdiera el hilo de la conversacion.

se alegro de saber que no era tan escandaloso como las chicas pero si era un tanto mas complejo porque varia por especie, de forma natural los chicos segregan cierta cantidad de testosterona pero cuando inician su temporada hay un incremento súbito de esta hormona haciéndolos mas peligrosos o estúpidos. Ademas del clasico aroma quimico que desprendian, La unica forma que se veia que estaban pasando por su temporada era el incremento del diametro pupilar y su poca reaccion ante la luz, asi tambien un sutil cambio en la coloracion de los iris.

Crow tras revisarse en un espejo y ayudandose con una lamparita de mano, se dio cuenta que era verdad. el color apasionado carmín de sus ojos había pasado a un discreto color rosa envinado o cereza pálido y sus pupilas estaban mas grandes y oscuras de lo usual, normalmente esto seria muy irritante en sus ojos pero solo sentía un ocasional escozor que desaparecía al parpadear.

Entendio hasta cierto punto que en los mamíferos grandes como los Cheetas o los leones sus arranques son peligrosos y violentos porque emitían mayor cantidad de testosterona, lo cual tenia cierta logica porque Rom se volvia loco fácilmente y Aion solia mostrarse tan arrogante. en su caso también lo sufre pero por su tipo de especie no era tan explosivo pero con su personalidad, obviamente se incrementa.

también el mayordomo le dijo que en caso de que tuviera pareja y esta fuera coqueteada por otra persona, el reaccionaria de forma violenta para defender su lugar contra el tercero, algo natural pero molesto en su mayoria. El pelirrojo dedujo a simples conjeturas que debido que el no podía meterse con Saitama, se desquito contra Genos.

Crow acaricio el peluche con duda, independientemente de las otras circustancias. si todo ese pleito ocurrido entre ellos fue a causa de una descarga hormonal, fue una discusion estupida. aun cuando el tuviera razon, no debio reaccionar asi.

Acaricio su muñeco sintiendose nervioso ante esa revelacion y lo que traia consigo para sus planes en el futuro. Aunque le doliera el orgullo debia disculparse con Genos sobre su comportamiento y dar sus razones. Solo tenia una interrogante que lo hacia temblar por preocupacion.

¿el ciborg estaria dispuesto a escucharlo?

.-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **If only wishes could be dreams  
And know my dreams could come true  
There would be two us standing here in front of you  
If you could show me that someone that I used to be  
Bring back my baby, my baby to me.**_

Genos salio desde temprano despues de preparar el desayuno de su maestro para ir a su mantenimiento mensual a manos de Doctor Kuseno. Su conflictiva mente no paso por alto por el siempre observador científico.

mientras monitorizaba el cerebro de su hijo mediante un electroencefalograma a la vez trabajaba en su cuerpo cibernético, se preguntaba que ocurria con el y que lo tenia tan mal. desde hace un tiempo, el joven en sus manos había estado bastante irritable y molesto pero para el no podía ocultarle la tristeza que vibraba en el timbre de su voz. en esta ocasión se le veía realmente mal, no tanto por su dañado cuerpo, su hijo estaba sufriendo por algún conflicto. al llegar, ni siquiera se molesto en ocultarlo con demasía. dio su reporte y la situación de daños en su cuerpo debido a una sobrecarga de energía por no canalizarla correctamente Con el tono de voz mas mecanico que podia.

Justo antes de que conociera a Saitama.

el viejo doctor mientras trabajaba vio con pena que las señales eléctricas del cerebro de Genos. estaban alteradas aun bajo sedación. conocía mejor que nadie esas ondas, muchas veces las había visto en esa pantalla cuando encontró a Genos y le salvaba la vida volviéndolo lentamente un ciborg. eran ondas que marcaban sufrimiento, como no podía sentir dolor físico, se manifestaban con pesadillas.

-¿que habrá pasado para que vuelvas a sufrir asi hijo?-pregunto sin recibir respuesta bajo la tenue luz de la habitación mientras suspiraba cansado. hablaría con el una vez que su cuerpo fuera terminado de repararlo, asi que mejor darse prisa.

...

 _-"...me lo ganare y me dirás que me quieres"-_

 _-"en...s"-_

 _-"...te juro Genos... seras tu quien lo diga primero"-_

 _-"...G...no..."-_

 _-"...me gustaban esos ojos... su piel..."-_

 _-"ijo... des... pierta..."-_

 _-"nada, solo... queria abrazarte..."-_

 _-"... Ge...nos"-_

 _-"el sueño de... estar contigo"-_

 _-"no... fuiste mi... primera opción"-  
_

 _-"¡pueden... irse directo a la..."-_

 _-"...si... no le quisieras... no te doleria"-_

Sintio que sus sistemas se reiniciaban rapidamente dandole lecturas sobre el estado de sus sistemas, Los cuales pasaban exitosamente las pruebas internas. Abrio sus ojos lentamente y enfoco su mirada a un punto inespecificio de la nada, sin muchos animos se incorporo y tomo asiento en la camilla de exploracion con su cuerpo metalico al desnudo.

Se sentia vacio.

-hijo... no quiero ser muy imprudente si pregunto sobre tu vida privada pero... ¿algo a pasado con tu maestro?-el rubio miro al adulto mayor algo contrariado y nego fervientemente. Todo con su maestro estaba perfecto, sus atenciones, sus progresos como alumno tan perfecto que... que...

 _No era feliz._

-entonces es por tu novio-el hombre de cabello cano noto como su hijo se tensaba y sus facciones se volvian duras aunque heridas ante esa cuestion. Despues de desactivar el ruido de una de las computadoras, Cautelosamente se acerco a su hijo cibernetico mirandole comprensivo.

-puedes decirme Genos, no solo soy tu mecanico, tambien soy tu padre y amigo-le sonrio dandole unas leves palmadas dandole confianza al rubio poseedor de ojos dorados.** Tal como los tenia cuando lo encontro entre las llamas.

El rubio se quedo callado por unos segundos, Pensando en el ofrecimiento que daba el cientifico, analizando los pros y contras. no quería admitir que se sentía vulnerable en admitir ayuda en algo tan básico pero al parecer es mas fuerte que el, suspiro discretamente derrotado, Realmente necesitaba decirselo a alguien, no importaba si no recibia consejo o algo, solo queria expresarlo para sentirse liberado.

Al menos un rato.

Asi empezo por casi 2 horas explicandole al anciano sobre lo que habia pasado con Crow y su relacion. Tuvo que hacer varias desviaciones debido que le explicaba algunas cosas que percibia que el anciano no entendia tal como sus citas programadas. Su Core se vio forzado a disminuir su potencia hasta el 15% porque en ciertas ocasiones se alteraba al punto de hacerlo entrar en modo de combate al recordar las constantes peleas con Crow, la furia y la tristeza no podian ocultarse por mas que intentara.

Al terminar de hablar, un silencio prolongado e incomodo cubrio a los dos en aquel laboratorio secreto. El rubio cibernetico noto como el cientifico de avanzada edad se alejaba pensativo hacia el conjunto de pantallas que mostraban las noticias, Tomo asiento en la silla y se le quedo viendo hacia su persona por unos segundos mas, tomo aire y hablo.

-hijo... me alegro con tu situacion con Saitama haya mejorado pero... si me permites decirlo-el adulto se detenia, pensando cada palabra con la clara intension de no ofender a su hijo y viendo que iba por buen camino continuo.

-¿que haras cuando Saitama se case y decida formar una familia? El ademas de ser un heroe tiene novia y metas propias, algun dia pasara ¿que piensas hacer?-

-continuare a su lado, aunque me encargare de cuidar a sus hijos o nietos-respondio seguro y firme pero insatisfecho ante esa respuesta.

-hablando de Saitama ¿y luego tu?-el rubio se quedo callado.

-tu le prometiste estar a su lado pero el no. ¿que haras Genos con tu vida si el señor Saitama ya no quiera que formes parte de la suya?-esto fue un click revelador para Genos. ¿que haria? ¿que haria? Tenia un objetivo de eliminar al Mad ciborg pero al terminar esa mision, ¿que le seguia? Podia ser alumno de Saitama hasta su muerte pero nunca se puso a pensar que haria si el ya no lo quisiera a su lado. Abrio los ojos algo temeroso al descubrir una dolorosa e incomoda verdad.

No tenia ningun proposito propio.

Ninguna meta para si mismo, ni sueños a largo plazo.

-ahora respecto a lo de Crow... entiendo que hayas defendido a tu maestro pero...-titubeo el mayor, buscando las palabras correctas en su basto diccionario pero era mejor ser crudamente honesto.

-Genos ¿realmente quieres a Crow?-esta pregunta ofendio profundamente al rubio, sin dudar ni un poco y con la mirada mas severa que poseia respondio importandole poco si se trataba de su casi padre.

-¡por supuesto que si quiero a Crow!-  
-entonces sales con el por despecho-  
-¡el jamas podria reemplazar al maestro! ¡no tiene comparacion! ¡es el hombre mas genial...-  
-¿y Crow si es reemplazable?-

Esa sencilla pregunta lo hizo callar, el acalorado ambiente cambio a uno gelido y denso en ese laboratorio. Tal como una poderosa descarga electrica corriera violentamente sus sistemas sentia su cuerpo temblar ante esa pregunta.

-porque hijo, lo que le dijiste da a entender eso-esas palabras se tatuaron el la mente del rubio con tal fuerza que no paraba de pensar en ellas y el significado que daban.

-el...-Kuseno vio como el rubio negaba con la cabeza en un estado similar al Shock.

-de ser asi hijo, por favor, termina tu relacion por el chico y no le hagas mas daño. no es correcto que hagas ese tipo de cosas-pidio el anciano amablemente sin darse cuenta cuando estaban hiriendo esas palabras tan sencillas y carentes de maldad, cuidadosamente elegidas para no causar mal interpretacion.

¿terminar con Crow?

Esto hizo que el rubio abriera la boca boqueando de forma dolorosa como si le arrancaran el unico pedazo que le faltaba y empezo a comprender mejor porque el pelirrojo actuaba asi.

Llego a pensar que el lo uso para desahogar un amor frustrado.

-yo...-cada momento vivido con el pelirrojo paso por su memoria, sus sonrisas y su tono alegre de voz cada vez que lo veia. Los detalles como los mensajes de "buenas noches" o "buenos dias" acompañado de cosas irrelevantes le animaban. Su forma animal tan suave y menuda. Aquel ronroneo que emitia de su garganta que el ojicarmin juraba que es identico al sonido de sus motores que lo hacia sentirse mas humano al igual que las emociones que le contagiba cuando cantaban juntos. Esos te quiero provenir del menor de la forma mas sincera que habia escuchado...

 _Se acabarian_.

-... usted dijo...-Kuseno abrio los ojos sorprendio ante el tono lujubre que hablaba el ciborg de ojos dorados.

-... que si no quisiera realmente a Crow. No me doleria-entonces el cientifico noto el largo tramo de lagrimas en las mejillas del ciborg aun cuando tenia la mirada gacha y la poca luz no favorecia mucho para verle su rostro. varias gotas de lubricante impactaron contra sus metálicas manos color plata haciendo sonidos húmedos y ligeros.

-yo... estoy enamorado de Crow, lo quiero, lo quiero ¡no quiero perderlo!-el rubio se tapaba el rostro mojandose las manos con aquellas trasparentes lagrimas.

Ahora entendia la necesidad de disculparse. Habia herido a su novio de una forma muy cruel, casi de la misma forma que a el y no se habia dado cuenta. lo peor, se habia prometido cuidarlo y lo lastima. Una y otra vez repaso la escena cuando le dijo eso, habia sido estupido de su parte creer que Crow queria perjudicarle. el pelirrojo solo queria llamar su atención, volver a salir o que lo mimara como antes, no pedia mucho en realidad.

 _Ahora lo perderia_.

Se nego rotundamente a pensar en eso, no podia perderlo sin por lo menos intentar disculparse con el, hacerle ver lo estupido que fue al decirle eso pero sobre todo, que sus sentimientos por el son veridicos y no son producto de algun cariño rezagado hacia el mas poderoso de los heroes.

Decirle que esta enamorado de el, su Crow.

Seco sus lagrimas determinado y con la idea en la mente de buscar al pelirrojo aun si es hasta el mismo infierno para disculparse, dejaria su porte orgulloso de ser necesario, no defenderia a su maestro si el lo insultaba.

no se defenderia.

Dejara que su fuego abrasador lo queme con tal de demostrarle lo culpable que se sentia de haberle lastimado sus sentimientos.

-¡Genos ven rapido!-el ciborg salio de su mente para dirigirse a donde estaba el cientifico. Mismo que miraba las pantallas con asombro y temor, señalo la segunda pantalla a la izquierda de las 6 que habia en la pared y el rubio obedecio sin entender pero no duro mucho su duda al ver atravez de ese cristal en las noticias locales de las 6pm por parte de la ciudad D al pelirrojo dueño de sus pensamientos bastante cansado y levemente herido contra un Kanji minutauro que le ganaba facilmente el triple o cuatruple en peso y talla que ondeaba un martillo manchado de sangre se previas victimas.

Ante un movimiento en falso del vocalista, Facilmente podia matarlo.

Sin pensar demasiado, fue a su vieja alcoba y tomo su ropa para vestirse, durante su carrera, encontro olvidadas sus prendas estilo Rock dentro del Closed, hacia buen tiempo que no las usaba, aquellas color gris, negro y dorado con plata con las cuales interpreto musica maravillosa al lado del pelirrojo ojicarmin. Tomo aquellas y se vistio lo mas rapido posible con tal de salvarlo olvidando brevemente su precaria situacion sentimental con su novio. Dio pasos presurosos hacia la salida advirtiendole al Doctor Kuseno que se preparara en caso de que Crow saliera herido y requiera atencion medica inmediata.

El adulto no se molesto en preguntar que haria Genos sobre su relacion, el solo habia dado la respuesta al comportarse asi. El ciborg no se permitiria perder algo que en verdad lo hacia sentir vivo y necesitado, ni a ese alguien que le daba todo eso junto.

Solo rogaba a un dios que llegara a tiempo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

*la canción se llama Futatsu no Kodou to Akai Tsumi ó Two Beating Hearts and a Crimson Sin de ON/OFF. es el opening de Vampire Knight de la primera temporada (kaname es puto, Yuki inútil y Zero es chingon xD). batalle un buen para dar con la canción ideal y que combinara para los tres hasta que un dia ramdon salió en las opciones de YouTube y dije: Gracias dios y a mi musa caprichosa.

** como saben. Nunca se muestra como era Genos antes de la masacre. Pienso que Kuseno no vario mucho en su apariencia para que el no se viera como un extraño ante el espejo. Si lo piensan, un chico de 15 años con el cuerpo desfigurado, lo arreglan completamente y cambiado, caería en un shock mental, no se reconociera y estando en una edad tan volátil. no mamen cuando le hacen castaño u ojos azules. (Sin ofender)

.-.-.-.-

no suelo repetir escenas pero considere esto necesario. siempre he pensado que Kuseno es como la voz de razon de Genos. Ademas de su padre, Una especie de "pepe grillo" para nuestro hermoso heroe.

nos vemos en el proximo cap que ojala termine pronto para no dejarlas con la intriga y suspenso mis queridas

see U 3


	17. Pride (4 parte)

¡que emoción ya viene lo todas ustedes locas (y locos) hambrientas del Yaoi esperaban! no, no es lemon. ya les avisare cuando pase eso :V mientras tanto disfruten de este ultimo capitulo de "Pride"

¿por fin habrá una respuesta después de actuar como idiotas a causa de su orgullo?

antes de que inicien a leer, quiero disculparme por el retrazo de la actualización, hubo un problema muy serio en mi casa y necesitaba toda mi atención en el asunto.

.-.-.-.-.-

Sin saber nada del estado Caotico de la mente de Genos relacionado con su persona. Crow estaba sentado en una banca de metal color verde militar bajo la sombra de un sauco en un parque de la ciudad D.

Aquella tarde fresca, la gente ordinaria salia de sus hogares para disfrutar el clima tan agradable de verano. El pelirrojo lejos de estar disfrutando tan bonita tarde, se encontraba Mirando sin prestar realmente atencion frente suyo, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Crow perdia el tiempo alegremente perdido en sus pensamientos junto a sus cosas tras haber terminado el trato con Orion. No se sentia apetente de llegar a casa con sus amigos y compañeros de banda aun, mas porque le esperaba una buena paliza cortesia de Rom. Aunque siendo francos, eso era lo de menos. aun tenia un asunto que resolver y no sabia como afrontarlo, mas bien, temia a afrentarlo. removio sus cabellos desesperado ante la falta de respuesta ¿Cómo enfrentaría a Genos? ¿Cómo se supone que le diga que se comporto asi en gran parte por culpa de un estado hormonal y que lo perdonara? ni el se la creía. volvió a suspirar mirando a la nada como si esta le fuera a dar la solucion a su predicamento.

pero siendo honestos consigo mismos, no era ese su temor. temia que Genos no lo escuchara y terminara definitivamente su relación solamente porque se atrevio a insultar al calvo de su maestro.

Entonces hizo eco en su memoria las ultimas palabras de Orion antes de irse.

 _-"¡ya te dije cabron que tengo novio!"-le respondio Crow al pelimorado dueño del elegante vehiculo blanco. ese era su ultimo dia que estaba con el, habían_ _terminado con la agenda para ese periodo de tiempo, solo restaba irse al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo_ _que los llevaría directamente a Midicity. Crow los acompañaba nada mas para que le dejaran en la central de trenes y regresar a ciudad Z. Empezaba a arrepentirse a causa que durante el viaje de ida a la central de aviones, Orion volvio a retomar el tema de quedarse con el y ser pareja._

 _Por mas politicamente correcto rechazaba al pelimorado, le entraba por un oido y le salia por otro. Cosa que ya se estaba desesperando_

 _-no creo que el le importe-burlo dulcemente el pelimorado retirando un mechon de su cabello que le estorbaba la vista de tal fragil criatura._  
 _-¿que quieres decir?-el pelirrojo se digno a verle a la cara_ _sintiendose agredido._

- _durante el tiempo que estuviste conmigo, jamas te he visto recibir una llamada o un mensaje de el.-el ojijade se acerco al pelirrojo el cual no decia nada, empezo a jugar con un mechon su cabello, tan suave y su aroma a miel._

- _Crow, no creo que el pueda entender nuestro mundo y tus deseos de llegar a la cima de Midicity, el nunca te dara lo que quieres ni sabra complacerte.- Crow se quedo callado apartando la vista hacia la ventana, sintiendo las manos de Orion en sus hombros y su calido aliento en una de sus orejas._

 _-yo puedo darte eso...-acaricio el menton de pelirrojo con la clara intension de poder besarlo pero no contaba que el chico le pidiera a Jiin que detuviera el automovil. Aun bajo la advertencia de que estaban en carretera el pelirrojo no le importo. Bajo del vehiculo y tras enviar al pelimorado al diablo una vez mas, tomo sus cosas y dirigio sus pasos hacia sentido opuesto del camino para dirigirse a la ciudad D que era la mas proxima desde su ubicacion._

 _Agradecia internamente que el clima fuera agradable porque de lo contrario habria sido una metida de pata._  
 _-¡Crow!-_ _escucho detras de el la voz de Orion buscando detenerlo pero el no daria marcha atras. No es correcto pretender estar con alguien mas cuando ni el sabe si su relacion se salvaria. Seria faltarle al respeto a Genos y a si mismo._

 _-¿como confiaras en alguien que tiene pareja y acepta salir contigo? no soy esa clase de persona-declaro el pelirrojo completamente seguro de lo que decía. por mas malhablado que fuera y rudo al tratar a cualquier ser vivo que se le atravezara, tenia valores y principios que su madre se había encargado de enterrar muy bien en su mente._

 _-además n_ _o quiero a alguien que comprenda el mundo de donde vengo. Quiero a alguien que quiera hacer un mundo conmigo-sin decir mas, se marcho llevandose sus cosas y guitarra dejando tras de si un corazon roto._

Aunque la vista de la bonita llanura con leves arboles frondosos y arbustos y a lo lejos las colinas, Se canso enormemente el caminar casi toda la carretera y se hubiera desmayado de agotamiento si no fuera que se topo con el agradable sujeto de la bicicleta que le ayudo a llegar a ciudad A cuando visito a Genos por primera vez en la asociación y una vez mas acepto darle un "aventon". Aunque sabia que el chico de gafas intenta hablar con el, no presto mucha atencion pues Durante su regreso se preguntaba como estarian los imbeciles de sus amigos, sobre todo Genos.

En las ultimas horas no paraba de pesar que el rubio no estaba bien, que esta sufriendo, su pecho ardia en la necesidad de llamarle y ver como estaba pero su inseguridad de verse rechazado podia mas.

Crow tomo su celular y vio el fondo de pantalla, la cual constaba de una foto de el mismo y el rubio cibernético comiendo una empanada dulce. Una pulzada de dolor atraveso su pecho, era un presentimiento, sabia bien de que se trataba y por quien era el latido doloroso. el pelirrojo se armo de valor para llamarle pero justo en ese momento empezó a escuchar un alboroto de personas corriendo por el parque, se veian asustadas y pedían por sus vidas. se puso de pie, trepo a un árbol de buen tamaño cercano a su banca para ver que ocurria porque nadie se detenia a decirle que pasaba. de repente sintió que se movia y sacudía con violencia el sitio donde estaba trepado. aterrado de que fuera un terremoto se aferro al tronco con su vida y escucho una grave voz cerca de el.

-¡Soy el gran Orcos el minutauro! ¡y planeo vengar a todos y a todas mis hermanos caidos por su ambición y su insaciable hambre! ¡a mis hermanos los torturan! ¡a mis hermanas las usan como maquinas reproductoras y sus hijos mueren a sus pies si no cumplen con sus ridículos estándares!-el pelirrojo se asomo entre las ramas y hojas. para su sorpresa el árbol donde había trepado era sujetado por una inmensa vaca con exceso de esteroides color café con grandes cuernos, un vestido blanco que se parecía mucho a uno que se puso Aion hace tiempo para un disfraz y un mazo de enorme dimensión manchado de algo rojo y espeso.

el pelirrojo entendia perfectamente el discurso de Kanji que tenia en sus manos el árbol donde se ocultaba. la inmensa vaca hablaba de otras vacas y toros como también sobre las grandes industrias ganaderas. el provenia de una familia de granjeros pero al no ser una fabrica muy grande tenían mayor trato con sus animales, además según sus padres un animal agradecido y bien cuidado da mejores frutos.

no entendia porque la gente le temia, solo era inmenso animal que podrian domar a base de drogas. Con aburrimiento,  
el vocalista empezó a observar por algún punto por donde podía bajarse y escapar de ahí, pues tenia mejores asuntos que resolver que una vaca revolucionaria, como ir a buscar a Genos.

-empezare a destruir todos sus medios de comunicación. ¡desde lo que llaman la internet hasta los caminos empezando con el puente que une esta ciudad con la ciudad W!-esto detuvo al pelirrojo. El inmenso Kanji estaba planeando destruir el puente de ciudad W.

 _-"... aquí fue el ultimo lugar donde pase con mis padres un dia antes de la masacre"-_ Crow recordaba perfectamente que ese lugar era valioso para Genos también para el por todos los momentos que han vivido ahí, no podía permitirlo, no podía permitir que destruyera aquel sitio tan importante para los dos. Aun cuando los dos esten peleados, sus recuerdos maravillosos no podian ser olvidados. sin importar el peligro que se exponía corrió por el tronco cuidando su equilibro hasta dar con la raíz del árbol arrancado, tomo impuso y se columpio de uno de los cuernos del animal para derribarlo tal como lo hace un vaquero profesional, como el Kanji estaba distraído y no esperaba ese ataque fue fácilmente derribado por el vocalista.

Crow cayo limpiamente al suelo y se preparo para lo que venia, sabia que una vez que se le molestaba al toro no pararía hasta verlo cornado en su cabeza.

-¡¿quien...?! ¿Qué hace aquí un cachorro humano? ¿Cómo pudiste derribarme si eres tan enano?-el animal mostruoso le miro indignado.  
-¡¿Enano?! ¡chinga a tu madre! Veras lo que el gran Crow hara con su insinificante alma-amenazo el pelirrojo mientras invocaba a su Red Tomahawk y se preparaba para la batalla pero solo recibió una risotada por parte del inmenso Kanji que se ponía de pie, sacudia sus prendas arrogante.

-no me hagas reir niño, tuviste suerte que pudieras derribarme pero no volverá a pasar-el inmenso animal tomo su mazo dispuesto a ignorar a Crow y cumplir con su objetivo, tras pasos pesados se iba alejando mientras mugía orgulloso. el hermoso ojicarmin sabia que debía detenerlo pero no sabia que hacer o decir, eso era hasta que una sonrisa arrogante brillo sus labios.

-¡hey Vacota!-el Kanji toro se giro lentamente y vio por encima del hombro al pelirrojo, pero lo que miro no le gusto para nada. el vocalista principal tenia una de sus clásicas botella de leche en su mano, la ondeo como si no fuera la gran cosa para finalmente derramarla en el piso. el mutismo del lugar permitio que el sonido del liquido caer fuera tan claro como las palabras llenas de arrogancia del pelirrojo que tiraba la botella por ahí.  
-esta leche es pésima, seguramente la vaca que la proceso no era buena lechera-como lo intuyo el inmenso Kanji se regreso completamente furioso para arremeter contra el.

Dando inicio a una dispareja batalla. El Kanji intentaba derribar a Crow a base de embestidas con sus cuernos pero al ser tan menudo y agil lograba evadirlo haciendo que se impactara contra lo que sea. Se llevo las viejas fuentes del parque, dejando todo a su paso mojado incluyendolo a el y la bestia. Derribo arboles viejos y frondosos bloqueando los caminos.

sus pesadas patas dejaban huellas que rompían el piso como si fuera papel y su martillo provocaba pequeños temblores una vez que impactaban contra el piso. Crow mas de una vez se las vio negras en evadirlo, el suelo mojado y lodoso no ayudaba en nada y menos escuchar la gente gritar aterrada por la violencia de esa batalla, animandole a seguir peleando sin saber que el no es un heroe mientras las sirenas de la asociacion sonaban una y otra vez.

Aunque se llevo varios golpes por los fragmentos del concreto que volaban y trozos de arbol, el minotauro no salia ileso, mas de una vez, el vocalista lograba hacerle cortes profundos y sangrantes en sus patas y cuerpo pero no es suficiente para derribarlo. El pelirrojo sabia que debia cortar una carotida o incrustar su guitarra en las cervicales para vencerle, era una tecnica piadosa para dar muerte a un animal enfermo y agonizante en la granja familiar.

Pero ya se estaba empezando a cansar.

El kanji ondeo su mazo para estrellarlo contra el piso y provocar un terremoto lo suficientemente fuerte para abrir la tierra levemente y atrapar una pierna del vocalista de los ShinganCrimsonZ el cual corria intentando escapar.

-hasta que te quedaste quieto pequeña sabandija-Crow empezo a forcejar para sacar su pierna y huir. Cada paso que sentia a ese animal acercarse a el, su desesperacion crecia. Uso su guitarra como palanca para sacar las piedras mas pesadas dañando las cuerdas en el proceso asi como la estructura de la misma. Lagrimillas se acumulaban en sus ojos pensando que no podia terminar asi, no de esa forma sin antes haberse disculpado.

¡por lo menos volver a ver el rostro de Genos!

Se quedo paralizado al ver que el sol se habia tapado en una parte de el y escucho el respirar denso del kanji detras suyo. Su corazon se detuvo por breves segundos ante la idea que iba a morir.  
-has dado mas problemas de los que vales pequeña cria- no tuvo la necesidad de voltear, la sombra que proyectaba el animal indicaba que lo mataria a mano desnuda a base de un puñetazo.

Cerro los ojos esperando el impacto.

Una poderosa corriente de aire lo golpeo derrumbandole en el suelo y removiendo todo a su alrededor, incluso lo hundio un poco mas en aquella trampa humeda y lodosa. Se levanto del suelo con dificultad, extrañado por continuar con vida, se giro despacio para ver que ocurria.

De todas las cosas que llego a pensar, Jamas se hubiera imagino aquello.

Esos cabellos rubios ondear levemente por el impacto. Sus brazos metalicos brillando en dorado sosteniendo el inmenso puño como no hiciera ningun esfuerzo.  
Esa ropa estilo rock que habia visto mas de una vez en el y esa postura tan orgullosa y determinada. Sin evitarlo, grito su nombre con todo su corazon.

-¡Genos!-el pelirrojo intento acomodarse para acercarse al heroe, su heroe. Jamas se habia sentido tan feliz y aliviado de verle, una vez mas llego a salvarle la vida. Su corazon latia inmensamente feliz pero no duro mucho su dicha debido a su pierna atrapada. Maldijo levemente y empezo a forcejear para sacarla, vio como el rubio empujaba al inmenso animal como si nada y le otorgaba tremendo puñetazo para hacerlo retrocecer varios metros y enterrarle parcialmente en la tierra.

Mientras el kanji minotaruo se intentaba recuperar de los impactos, Genos se enfoco en liberar a Crow empezando a mover las piedras y el lodo. Se le veia molesto, no decia nada en lo absoluto.

-oi Genos-la timida voz del pelirrojo mientras ayudaba a liberarse rompio el incomodo silencio.  
-¿en que estabas pensando Crow?-regaño severamente el rubio cibernetico sin dejar de cavar con sus manos, cuidando de no herir al menor. Esto no lo tomo muy bien el pelirrojo, quien aun continuaba hormonal y la adrenalina al tope por estar peleando.  
-¡ah! ¡Esa estupida vaca empezo!-grito molesto dejando su tarea pero retornando al momento cuando pudo moverla un poco.  
-¡debiste escapar y no exponerte! ¡es por sentido comun!-Genos intentaba controlarse lo mejor que podia, pero el vocalista tenia la facilidad de hacerle explotar todas sus emociones.

-¡joder Genos podia vencer ese animal yo solo, solo me atore aqui!-reclamo dejando de cavar y mirando al rubio frente a el.  
-¡no lo estas comprendiendo!-  
-¡ni tu tampoco! ¡ese estupido quiere destruir el puente de la ciudad W y no podia permirlo!-  
-¡joder Crow no quiero que vayas a un sitio donde no pueda verte!-el ciborg ya cansado de los gritos de Crow lo tomo de los hombros y viendole directamente a la cara, revelando que mas que enojado estaba aterrado, aterrado ante la idea que pudo llegar tarde y ver nada mas que el cuerpo del pelirrojo.

Corrio lo mas rapido que pudo, derribando todos los obstaculos que se le atravezaran para llegar a tiempo dejando detras de si una estela dorada. Al ver que el menor estaba atrapado y a punto de morir por un puñetazo, no dudo en interferir y salvarle.

No queria que esa pesadilla se volviera realidad.

-¿que?-susurro en voz baja y respirando cada vez mas lento, temblando ante aquella declaracion. Veia esos ojos brillar de tantas emociones, no sabia como lo lograba, aquellos ojos eran artificiales pero revelaban muchas cosas, mas que cualquier ser vivo. Se sentia confundio y asustado, no queria hacerse ilusiones ante esas palabras.

-no quiero que vayas...-hablo mas calmado el rubio mientras soltaba los hombros de Crow para volverse a enfocar en sacarlo de la tierra.  
-... a un sitio donde no pueda volver a verte-dijo finalmente mientras sacaba la pierna de Crow y la revisaba, aliviado comprobo que no estaba fracturada o lesionada de gravedad. Toda su atencion se enfoco en la persona frente a el al sentir una mano mas pequeña tocar la suya.

El oro y el carmin chocaron entre si. Revelaban muchas cosas sin mediar palabras: sentimientos, deseos, la necesidad.

Genos veia el cuerpo de Crow, sucio por el lodo que manchaba su camisa color rojo quemado, el pantalon de mezclilla razgado asi como sus botas dañadas. Podia ver con dolor y culpa los golpes en su fragil cuerpo, trago saliva con dureza y sintiendose mas miserable al ver esos ojos que tanto le gustaban brillar con esperanza.

Crow podia decir lo mismo de su pareja. Aunque no se le veia dañado, podia ver el sufrimiento bailando en los ojos de Genos. Podia ver la culpa en ellos asi como el dolor, el miedo era genuino ante la idea que el podia haber muerto. Vio como su novio levantaba la mano con la clara intencion de tocarle el rostro, con la intension de asegurarse de que el estuviera realmente vivo. Cerro los ojos mansamente para dejarse acariciar, tambien extrañaba ser tocado por el ciborg.

Pero la caricia nunca llego.

Los dos se vieron interrumpidos por los mugidos furiosos provenir del Kanji. El inmenso animal se puso de pie lo mas digno y ferreo posible, empezo a reclamar y gritar sobre su poderio arruinando el momento de los amantes. Tanto Crow como Genos le vieron con ansias mortales poniendose de pie del lodo. el pelirrojo empuño su guitarra mientras un aire asesino le rodeaba junto a la mirada peligrosa del rubio, el cual no demoro mucho en activar su cañon incinerador pero ninguno alcanzo a atacar, pues a escena llego Saitama con su usual calma y sin esperar mucho a que el kanji diera su historia, lo derroto de un solo golpe, ganandose con ello sangre y viseras derramadas por doquier asi como la frustracion del calvo de volver a cometer su hazaña de vencerlo sin esfuerzo.

No paso mucho cuando el vitoreo de la gente empezo a surgir, emocionados de ver al fin esa terrible amenaza ser vencido sin mayores perdidas. Crow nunca habia visto al maestro de su pareja vencer a un monstruo y vaya que cumplia al pie de la letra lo dicho por el rubio.

-¡no chinges Genos le gano! ¡de un putazo le gano!-señalaba el pelirrojo realmente sorprendido. Genos tenia otra cosa en mente, su maestro estaba siendo reconocido finalmente como merecia hasta que escucha entre la gente a la tipica persona toxica que intentaba convencer a los otros que el calvo era un farsante. Gruño molesto ante esa situacion pero no podia hacer nada al respecto y esto no paso por alto por Crow. Decidido y Sin dudar, tomo una piedra de buen tamaño, se la arrojo con suficiente fuerza contra el hablador para dejarlo inconciente ante la atonita gente que lo escuchaba decir sus sandeces.

-¡¿que putas estas diciendo?! ¡independientemente si Genos y yo participamos, ese calvo de alla le gano de un putazo! ¡y ustedes vayan y felicitenlo que si no fuera por el estarian jodidos!-Genos se sorprendio al escuchar como Crow defendia a su maestro y no podia estar mas agradecido con el. La gente se vio confundida pero acepto esas palabras y corrieron a festejar al heroe de capa blanca.

Genos sonreia completamente feliz ante ese acontecimiento, ver a mucha gente rodear a su maestro con claras intenciones de felicitarlo y agradecerle por su trabajo. Un pequeño empujon lo hace reaccionar y voltea a ver a Crow, quien le sonreia complice.

-¿y tu que putas haces aqui? ve con el-el ciborg de escleroticas negras le vio sorprendido y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Crow lo volvio a empujar.

-joder Genos es el momento de Gloria de tu maestro-no necesito decir mas para que el rubio comenzara a andar hacia el tumulto de gente que rodeaba al mayor.

Crow sonrio con nostalgia al ver a su pareja irse. Aunque anhelaba tenerlo mas tiempo con el, No podia arrebatarle ese momento de dicha de Genos para resolver sus problemas de pareja. Suspiro, dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse a casa, darse un baño, recibir una buena riña por Rom, Yaiba y Aion por su imprudencia, pasaria toda la noche pensando en como tomaria las palabras de "terminar con su relacion" ya de forma oficial y ya veria como resolver su corazon roto.

No paso mucho cuando una mano tomo la suya haciendo que su corazon latiera con fuerza y un rubor inmenso cubriera sus pomulos. Vio su derecha y estaba Genos sujetando firmemente su mano.

-¿oi que estas?-titubeo el pelirrojo inseguro de lo que pasaba pero tambien emocionado, el rubio estaba prefiriendo estar con el, aun cuando el mismo lo mando a festejar con el calvo.

El heroe clase S estaba eligiendolo, a su relacion sentimental sobre el reconocimiento publico de su maestro, su momento de oro.

-tenemos un asunto pendiente-la voz de Genos sonaba ansiosa, por mas que tratara de ocultarlo con su clasica firmeza. Genos ya no soportaba la idea que Crow continuara pensando que el era un sustituto, no podia. Creyo que le pesaria no festejar la victoria de su maestro, mas al sentirse tan ligero y calido al ver esos ojos carmin brillar emocionados.

Sabia que hizo lo correcto.

-ah ¿que hay de tu...?-  
-no puedo esperar... no quiero-ese fue un ultimatum. Crow se estremecio al sentir la mano metalica aferrarse a la suya y evitando su mirada deliveradamente, buscando disminuir el impacto en caso de que el pelirrojo lo rechazara. Crow tambien sentia los nervios a flor de piel pero ya que el rubio insistia en continuar su platica, acepto aferrando sus dedos contra los suyos.

Tambien queria terminar de aclarar todo ese asunto.

...

Genos estaba sentado en el tejado de aquel hotel de 8 pisos de la ciudad D, mirando el horizonte y su atardecer. La ahora pacifica metropolis ofrecia su vista agraciada a quienes se detuvieran unos segundos al verla.

Decidieron hospedarse en un hotel en esa misma ciudad primeramente por el aspecto de Crow empapado y sucio. no quiso arriesgarse que enfermara en el camino para llegar a casa y aunque lograran librar la enfermedad por exponerse tanto tiempo a la humedad, posiblemente no tendrian suficiente privacidad para resolver aquello. Ahora el menor estaba en su cuarto de hotel arreglandose mientras el le dejo una nota  
Con las claras instrucciones de que una vez que estuviera listo, le llamara para ir a su alcoba.

Una ligera brisa acaricio sus cabellos pero no se inmuto. Seguia pensando en que decirle a su novio sobre sus errores y como pedirle perdon por ellos. Jamas habia estado tan nervioso y asustado por no tener el control.

Pero cada vez que lo hacia, un pensamiento venenoso le atacaba.

-" _no lo mereces, despues de todo lo que le hiciste aun te atreves a desear que siga a tu lado. Eres egoista y cruel..."-_

 _-"al final, tu moriras..."-_

Un sonido metalico llamo su atencion, no necesito ver hacia esa direccion para saber que era la puerta que daba acceso al tejado y por ella entraba la unica persona que sabria donde el estaria y la unica que le importaba en ese momento.

-porque no me sorprende verte aqui en vez de haber seguido una simple orden-el tono usando no era de regaño, sino un amable nostalgico. Crow siempre haria lo que le plazca al final sea siendo encantador o agresivo. Era algo parte de su encanto.

-yo tambien necesitaba respirar-ya arreglado y presentable, el pelirrojo se acerco usando su tipica ropa a Genos y tomo asiento a pocos pasos de el. Al salir de la regadera, vio la nota pegada al espejo y penso en hacerle caso pero, algo le decia que era mejor buscarlo y enfrentarlo donde estaba. Tras vestirse y mandar sus otras prendas a lavar, Crow no demoro mucho en encontrarlo, basto con seguir sus corazonadas y subir unos cuantos pisos hasta llegar al tejado del hotel pero tardo en salir porque intentaba darse valor.

Un incomodo silencio broto entre ellos, sin saber como romperlo o como iniciar a sincerarse veian los tejados de los edificios teñirse de naranja y amarillo.

-¿donde estuviste? Te dejaba tus comidas pero me dijeron que no estabas-inicio el rubio con algo sencillo. Algo calido se deposito en el pelirrojo al escuchar eso, Genos si lo habia estado procurando aun en su ausencia. Sonrio debilmente y tomo valor para lo que iba a decir.

-acepte ser el asistente personal de un tipo a cambio de darnos la oportunidad de tocar en el auditorio de la ciudad P-omito las partes donde fue seducido, no queria involucrarse de forma indirecta en un posible asesinato.

-pusiste tu vida en riesgo por algo asi ¿en que estabas pensando Crow? Es un extraño, pudo haberte hecho daño-  
-no era un extraño del todo, es un violinista de una banda rival. no me hizo nada, termine el trabajo y ya veremos si nos da la oportunidad. Si no cumple, que se chinge, nosotros los chicos con alma carmesi poseemos suficiente talento para lograrlo solos-respondio con seguridad Crow pero no duro mucho antes de volver a estar incomodo hablando con su pareja.

-yo... en ese tiempo... pense en ti y lo que habia hecho. Resulta que explote porque estaba pasando por mi primera temporada, jejeje que estupido suena eso-bromeo incomodo el mas joven mientras miraba a otro lado abrazando sus rodillas.

-¿temporada?-eso extraño al rubio y Crow se sonrojo pensando que tendria que volver a "esa charla"

Duro unos minutos explicando tal cual como el anciano mayordomo le dijo sobre su temporada. El rubio interrumpia cada cierto tiempo cuando no entendia algun termino o no estaba 100% seguro de haber captado la idea. Tras 10 minutos de sentirse avergonzado de hablar aquello. Crow al terminar, sus mejillas estaban completamente rojas y apoyo su espalda contra la de Genos con la clara intension de que no lo viera pero que no sintiera que no lo estaba ignorando.

-entonces, cada cierto tiempo entraras en temporada, lo cual indica que ya estas preparado para reproducirte aunque estes saliendo con un chico. Los unicos cambios que sufres son la coloracion en tus iris y los cambios de humor-resumio el heroe sencillamente, analizando cada palabra con cuidado. El rubio entendio mejor el comportamiento de Crow durante esos meses, el menor solo estaba actuando bajo instintos que ni el mismo sabia.

-has crecido entonces-  
-si-  
Otro silencio incomodo se apodero de ellos, esta vez era turno de Crow de preguntar, pero no sabia cono iniciar asi que mejor lo decia como venia de su pecho.

-cuando estuve alla, no pare de sentir que algo estaba mal contigo, algo realmente malo.-sintio como el rubio se tensaba levemente pero no se atrevio a voltear a encararlo.  
-fue... tal cuando te encontre ese dia de tormenta... ¿que fue lo que paso esa noche Genos? ¿porque estabas asi de... apaleado?-pregunto suavemente como si fuera prohibido, con uno de sus dedos empezo a jugetear con una pidrita cercana sintiendo su propia cara arder en verguenza y los ansiosos latidos de su corazon casi volverlo loco.

Tras un breve mutismo y deliveracion propia, Genos llego a la conclusion de debia ser honesto con Crow. Era lo minimo que merecia.

-... esa noche. Sali a buscar una perla en especial para obsequiarsela a mi maestro para demostrarle que realmente estaba enamordo de el y no era una especie de fanatismo-hablo el ciborg con voz melancolica intentando no quebrarse ante esos recuerdos.

El rubio relato todo lo que ocurrio desde el momento que se enamoro de Saitama y sus inutiles esfuerzos de hacer que se enamorara de el hasta que se vio definitivamente rechazado por el calvo y el dolor que vivia cada dia en el momento que estaba romantico con su novia. No se guardo nada, lo dijo tal como se sentia en esos momentos tal pareciera que fue hace unos segundos.

Eran memorias que quedaron marcadas con fuego.

Su rencor hacia aquella mujer en su maxima expresion por quitarle su oportunidad.

La furia y confusion hacia aquel hombre que admiraba en demasia, aun no entendia el porque fue tan cruel con su pobre e imaginario corazon y otras veces parecia aceptar sus atenciones par volver a caer en lo mismo.

Lo estupido que fue en dejarse llevar por el dolor y la ira, asi como su desesperacion por un poco de amor.

Crow no lo miraba debido que estaba apoyado en su espalda pero estaba llorando, por pura fuerza de voluntad no se rompia su voz. Lentamente sentia que un gran peso se quitaba de encima al confesarse de aquella forma pero ahora quedaba otra carga que necesitaba disolver y era la que mas temia.

¿que haria Crow ahora que sabia toda la verdad?

Temblo levemente al sentir al menor moverse un poco detras suyo pero continuaba sin decir nada. Entenderia si el chico terminaba la relacion con el. Es solo un ciborg destinado a morir en un futuro que aun tenia leves sentimientos por su maestro.

Pero aun asi...

No queria. No queria que aquello acabara. Sentia miedo de perder lo poco bueno y que verdaderamente era suyo desde el principio debido a su propia terquedad.

Miedo a quedarse solo sin ninguna clase de apoyo mas que el de Kuseno y su propia mente.

Ya no habria mensajes en la madrugada deseandole "buenas noches" o "buenos dias".

No se volveria a preocupar por preparar una porcion extra para el vocalista.

No escucharia aquella voz gritar su nombre con verdadera felicidad.

Ya no habria mas juegos de cartas o composiciones de canciones.

No escucharia mas ese suave ronroneo que hace el pelirrojo cuando el lo acariciaba en la cabeza o aquellos besos que le hacian olvidar todo.

Todo acabaria por su orgullo e indesicion.

-debido ser duro...-finalmente escucho la suave voz de Crow rompio el silencio de manera amena pero no indicaba nada sobre alguna de sus intensiones. Genos conto los minutos de silencio del pelirrojo, realmente se tomo su tiempo analizando su historia.

-quiero decir, vaya mierda vivir con quien te gusta y no lograr nada y para colmo, ver como se besuquea con otra-el pelirrojo miro el cielo teñirse de naranja, azul y purpura a la lejania.

-sabes, sospeche desde un principio que algo traias con "Saiteme"-el rubio se sorprendio al oir eso, giro levemente la vista con la esperanza de verle el rostro pero el pelirrojo lo evadio. Crow es muy perceptivo y atento, mas de lo que aparentaba su cara de chico maleducado. Genos sintio verguenza por su falta de atencion sobre ese detalle de su personalidad.

Pase ser francos, su falta de atencion en todo lo relacionado con el.  
Siempre dejo que el menor fuera quien empezara, quien lo invitaba a seguirlo y le demostraba su cariño primero, realemente no habia dado nada en su relacion.

Se molesto consigo mismo por ello.

-pero por respeto no te preguntaba que pasaba. Ahora que lo veo mejor, es pura mierda. Era mi propio miedo de confirmar y quedar como un idiota-  
-Crow...-Genos sentia que las palabras morian en su garganta. Queria decirle que realmente se habia enamorado de el, que lo queria mucho por todo lo que es y lo que ha logrado hacer en el.

Ya no pensaba tanto en vengarse gracias a el, el pelirrojo lo entretenia lo suficiente y le daba objetivos para seguir adelante.

Debido que el chico era tan explosivo y loco, el tenia que estar calmo para no estallar tambien, volviendolo mas tolerante. Le habia enseñado el parkour, el canto hasta la gimnasia, cosas que aun siendo tan fuerte podia usar aquel atributo para algo maravilloso. aprendio a tratar mejor a sus fans y la farandula gracias a la banda que le ayudaba a tomarselo de buen humor.

Le enseño a sentir por el ejemplo, aceptar sus sentimientos como expresarlos y dar amor para ser correspondido.

¿que haria si perdia todo aquello?

No queria volver a ser el de antes.  
Cerro los ojos sintiendose vulnerable y debil. Delicadas lagrimas bajaron de sus mejillas una vez mas, temiendo por la respuesta del mas bajo.

Su incertidumbre duro poco cuando una mano mas pequeña y algo fria tomo la suya delicadamente. Su core vibro esperanzado y retuvo la respiracion por breves segundos. Intentaba no ilusionarse tan rapido, que tal vez el chico lider de la banda intentaba suavizar el golpe cuando rompiera con el, pero sus necios sentimientos nublaban gran parte de su juicio.

-aunque, dijiste que te gustaba tu maestro estas aqui conmigo... conmigo-el pelirrojo sonrio enormemente mirando al rubio cibernetico el cual abrio los ojos sintiendo volver a la vida. Ninguno paso por alto las secas lagrimas en sus ojos del contrario pero no dijeron nada al respecto.

-Crow...-  
-no te desharas de mi tan facilmente-susurro con el corazon en la mano a la vez cerraba los ojos, Temiendo que fuera una broma y que el rubio se fuera.

-perdoname por el daño que te cause... te fue muy dificil y ...-el pelirrojo ya no dijo nada debido que un par de brazos fuertes lo atrapara contra un torax metalico. El pelirrojo lucho un poco para acomodarse en los brazos del chico ciborg y corresponder al abrazo que tambien necesitaba.

Sentia que el rubio heroe temblaba y lo aferraba contra el con todo lo que podia con el miedo de que cambiara de opinion o llegara alguien a quitarselo.

Lo sintio gimotear pero no se trevio a verlo, el tambien estaba asi. El tenia los mismos miedos y queria demostrarselo. Afianzo el abrazo lo mejor que podia acurrucando su rostro contra las prendas de Genos. Lentamente, los dos se fueron relajando, escuchando y sintiendo los latidos de aquel corazon caliente y las vibraciones energeticas provenir del Core.

Sintiendose mas calmado pero con sus emociones aun a flor de piel, susurro al oido del pelirrojo lo que tanto habia deseado decir.

- **Se que faltaron razones,**  
 **Se que sobraron motivos,**  
 **Contigo porque me matas,**  
 **Y ahora sin tí ya no vivo...-** el pelirrojo se estremecio al oirle cantar tan cerca de su oido, tan intimo y personal. El rubio expresaba sus sentimientos de forma tan exacta que lo hacia temblar mas.

Tras un breve silencio, tomo aire y continuo.

- **Tú dices blanco, yo digo negro**  
 **Tú dices voy, yo digo vengo**  
 **Miras la vida en color y yo en blanco y negro...-** explico con brevedad como ambos eran tan diferentes y de alguna forma se habian gustado entre si.

- **Dicen que el amor es suficiente,**  
 **pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente...-** haciendo memoria cuando habian discutido tontamente y el no se molesto en disculparse o intentar resolver las cosas por miedo al futuro.

- **Tu eres quien me hace llorar,**  
 **pero solo tu me puedes consolar.-** a esas alturas, no quiso esconder mas sus sentimientos ni sus intensiones con aquella cancion que escucho aquella tarde en la tienda de musica en las primeras citas con Crow. No le habia encontrado un sentido para el.

Hasta ahora.

- **Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,**  
 **A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,**  
 **No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**  
 **Te quiero con fuerza, te odio a momentos...-** sostuvo el rostro perplejo del pelirrojo para cantarle de frente. Todo eso debia oir, debia oir todo lo que causaba en el y lo feliz que estaba por ello. Lo loco que lo ponia a veces por su forma de ser que lo complementa. Crow debia saber que lo queria mas de lo que habia esperado y no se percato hasta que la amenaza de ruptura llego a su puerta asi como aquella tonta pelea.

- **Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,**  
 **Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,**  
 **No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos... Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,**  
 **Y que no daría?-** termino de cantar con toda su debilidad expuesta, tan fragil estaba emocionalmente que temia pero si era necesario para hacerle saber al chico en sus brazos lo valioso que se volvio para el.

Lo haria.

Noto el mutismo del pelirrojo y su mirada gacha ¿fue demasiado directo o no era suficiente?

- **Me odias, me quieres, siempre contracorriente...** -el rubio no espero aquello, Crow empezo a cantar pero a diferencia de el, no logro contener la fragilidad de su voz, haciendola oir desafinada y pastosa pero no menos hermosa.

- **Te llevo en mi mente desesperadamente,**  
 **por mas que te busco,**  
 **Eres tu quien me encuentra...-** admito el vocalista mientras dejaba que sus lagrimas bajaran por sus ojos a libre demanda. Muchas veces le dolio pasar a segundo plano en las prioridades del rubio y ahora que el heroe que lo sostenia en sus brazos admitia a "corazon" abierto que era importante en su vida, simplemente fue demasiado.

- **Dicen que el amor es suficiente,**  
 **pero no tengo el valor de hacerle frente**  
 **Tu eres quien me hace llorar,**  
 **pero solo tu me puedes consolar.-** a esas alturas, Genos enfrento a aquellos ojos carmesi empapados en lagrimas pero brillando con singular alegria como si le hubieran devuelto la vida. No sabia que hacer, Crow lloraba pero se vea feliz. Debia estar contento o preocuparse. Sus dudas pasaron a segundo plano cuando aquellas fragiles manos sostuvieron su rostro y volvia a sonreirle con amor. Tal como la primera vez.

- **Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,**  
 **A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,**  
 **No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**  
 **Te quiero con fuerza, te odio a momentos...**  
 **Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,**  
 **Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,**  
 **No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos**  
 **Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,**  
 **Y que no daría?-** admitio el pelirrojo cantando lleno de vida, contagiado de los sentimientos sinceros de Genos. Quien este, tomo el rostro de Crow tal como lo hizo con el y continuo cantando completamente dichoso. Mientras empezaba a rozar su nariz artificial contra la suave del mas joven.

- **ahora eres mi mundo**  
 **si con tus manos curas mis heridas, que no daría...** -interrumpio Genos limpiando los ojos de su novio con sus pulgares con mucha delicadeza. El gesto fue bien recibido debido al rostro tan relajado del vocalista

- **Si solo a tu lado, puedo llorar**  
 **y reír al sentir tus caricias...** -admitio el pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba para abrazar a su querido ciborg desde el el cuello.

= **Te regalo mi amor, te regalo mi vida,**  
 **A pesar del dolor eres tu quien me inspira,**  
 **No somos perfectos, solo polos opuestos**  
 **Te quiero con fuerza, te odio a momentos...**  
 **Te regalo mi amor te regalo mi vida,**  
 **Te regalo el sol siempre que me lo pidas,**  
 **No somos perfectos solo polos opuestos**  
 **Mientras sea junto a ti siempre lo intentaría,**  
 **Y que no daría?=** terminaron de cantar a la par, dejando sus miedos de lado asi como su ansiedad. el rubio ya no soporto mas, Tomo a Crow de la nuca y lo beso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, gesto que fue bien recibido por el menor.

Juraba ante lo mas sagrado que no recordaba a que sabian los labios de su novio ni tampoco la textura de su piel.

El beso era intenso, casi desesperado apenas separandose milimetros para tomar aire y volverse a besar. Los labios de Genos estaban agrietados y los de Crow muy calidos pero no les parecia importar. El ciborg aferro sus dedos a aquella menuda cintura pegandolo mas aun contra el, obligandolo a sentarse encima de su pelvis, no lo dejaria irse ni permitira que alguien lo alejara de el. Sintio como aquellas piernas contrarias le rodeaban la cadera y se afianzaban de ella mientras las manos de Crow se enterraban esas hermosas hebras doradas para acariciar su cabeza y mantenerlo cerca de el para seguirlo besando sin darle cabida de distancia.

Genos recordo porque le gustaban los besos de Crow. Sabian a leche tibia y podia sentir el cariño que el menor le profesaba.  
El pelirrojo no se quedo atras, en su mente volvio aquel sabor a miel. El ciborg se le hizo costumbre comer un dulce de miel a causa de que su salivacion era muy escaza y temia lastimarlo por la falta de lubricacion.

Habia extrañado ese sabor.

Pasaron unos minutos asi entre beso y beso con sonidos cada vez mas obsenos y menos inocentes toques. Deseando recordar todo lo perdido, El rubio ya estaba paseando su manos metalicas por la suave piel de la espalda de su pelirrojo novio al punto de casi desbotonar por completo su camisa roja, incluso habia dejado leves rastros de besos en el cuello y hombros, robandole suspiros y leves gemidos a su pareja. Genos no estaba en mejor estado, Crow lo habia dejado con el cabello revuelto asi como casi el torso medio desnudo, debido a la piel sintetica del heroe, no permitia marcas en ella, el pelirrojo mas de una vez, araño la espalda del rubio cuando este le besaba de forma fogosa o tocaba algun punto sensible. Dejaron de besarse por unos segundos apenas conectados por unos hilitos de saliva, ninguno decia nada y no se les apetecia hacerlo. En un mudo acuerdo, dejaron de besarse, habia sido mas que suficiente Gloria para ambos ademas los labios del vocalista ya estaban por demas mallugados por los besos tan intensos.

Realmente la distancia les habia causado estragos y sobre la represion intensa, se juraron no volver a pasar. Se extrañaron tanto y trataron de recuperar el tiempo perdido con los pocos minutos que les quedaba en ese dia.

Bajo la atenta mirada del ciborg, Crow se acomodo mejor sobre las piernas de Genos y se dejo acunar por los brazos del heroe con una tenue y dulce sonrisa. El ciborg se relajo de inmediato al ver que el chico no iba a alejarse de el. aun en silencio vieron como poco a poco la ciudad era consumida por la oscuridad de la noche dejando a su paso la hermosa luna y sus pequeñas acompañantes. el vocalista principal no se atrevio a romper el silencio tan comodo pero noto que el rubio miraba un punto fijo a la lejania, tal cuando hace un analisis hacia un objeto o una situacion. Crow intento ver hacia donde miraba el rubio pero al no entender que veia con tanta fijacion opto por hacerse presente.

-¿Que miras?-la voz ahora ronca de Crow por los besos llamo la atencion de Genos pero no lo distrajo de su vision.

-la estrella del atardecer, hay una leyenda que si una pareja la ve, estaran juntas para siempre-respondio distraido el ciborg. mientras veia el cielo, noto aquella estrella resplandeciendo a cierta distancia del sol, en su memoria llego aquel ultimo dia que paso con su familia y recordo de forma nebulosa las palabras de su padre, una vieja historia. hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho en voz alta pero era demasiado tarde. dejo de ver aquel lucero para ver a Crow, el joven estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja con aquellos ojos carmesi brillando llenos de amor e ilusion por sus palabras.

¿que habia hecho?

-entonces ¿estaremos juntos para siempre Genos?-esa faceta no la conocia en el pelirrojo, aquella inocente y pura. en esos momentos de fragilidad, el chico le creeria cualquier cosa y el no se sentia capaz de destruir aquella mirada consigo sus ilusiones de "para toda la eternidad".

Apenas se habian reconciliado.

-Crow...-debia ser sincero, no podia prometerle un amor asi, su trabajo algun dia lo mataria y eso destrozaria al chico en sus brazos. penso un largo rato, debia ser honesto pero lo mas gentil que podia. tomo aire y miro directamente a la cara, enfrentando aquellos ojos carmesi.

-no puedo prometerte un amor eterno...-noto como el chico bajo la mirada claramente desilusionado pero el rubio lo impidio tomandolo del menton y sonriendole muy seguro de sus palabras.

-pero si uno duradero-el pelirrojo se reanimo ante esas dulces palabras, acomodandose en los brazos de su novio sin dejar de sonreir. esto alivio a Genos mientras lo abrazaba contra su pecho, escuchando la respiracion del menor ayudandole a nuevamente a relajarse.

el ciborg penso que la palabra "eternidad" no se oia nada mal si el pelirrojo estaba incluido. sonrio levemente mientras enfocaba su vista hacia el vocalista, si bien no podia cumplirlo tal cual, haria todo lo posible por acercarse a esa palabra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La cancion se llama "blanco y negro" de Malu. Esta hermosa. En el momento que la escuche, sabia que le pertenecia a este par.

-.-.-.-

esto es tan hermoso, llore con esto no inventen y asi, mis amados lectores, se cerrara el circulo de Genos sobre su flechazo con Saitama.

¿que les espera a nuestro adorable duo de cantantes?

Descubranlo en el siguiente cap.

See U


	18. Espacio

Dicen, si por fin dejaran el conflicto en paz pero hay ciertos cabos sueltos que deben resolver. Ahora que vendra con nuestros protagonistas? Dejaran de ser idiotas y por fin se daran amor

Lo que si, es que actualizare temprano y dejare de hacerla de emocion para no causarles sufrimiento. (sonidos de Grillos) vale no me crean.

-.-.-.

una oficina común en el séptimo piso de un edificio corporativo, una persona común iba con una taza de café color blanco porcelana, su cara gritaba aburrimiento mientras tomaba asiento en la silla proxima a su escritorio cercano a la ventana. volvió a teclear en su computadora sobre algún documento legal o eso hacia hasta que escucha un grito lejano desde afuera de la ventana. sorprendido y extrañado voltea hacia el cristal, no había nada que hubiera provocado ese sonido además era imposible que alguien estuviera afuera y menos a esas alturas. no paso mucho cuando lo volvió a escuchar y esta vez dispuesto a descubrir que pasaba o si se habia vuelto loco de aburrimiento, se quedo pegado a la ventana, dándose cuenta que no era el único, varios compañeros y compañeras veían atreves del cristal con gesto emocionado y murmurando al respecto.

Al volver a escuchar ese grito, ve por la ventana quedandose asombrado.

un pelirrojo estaba columpiándose en un gran trapecio usando un traje de acróbata color blanco con dorado con detalles con forma de plumas. su sonrisa enorme era solo comparada con la gran altura donde estaba haciendo su espectáculo. volvió a tomar impuso justo cuando había alcanzado el punto mas alto cuando llego al otro lado al obtener mayor velocidad salto dando varios giros en el aire con las piernas flexionadas y al cuarto giro extendió sus brazos para ser atrapado por un rubio de escleroticas negras que usaba también un traje color negro en detalles rojos con igual estampados de plumas, este le estaba esperando en el otro trapecio tras realizar su maniobra.

el ciborg sonreía tan gratamente que era imposible pensar que era el mismo "Demon Ciborg" que el publico estaba acostumbrado a ver. el hermoso pelirrojo se dejo caer sin ser soltado por el héroe para que este lo columpiara con sus dos brazos y sujetandose con los tobillos. Mediante un acuerdo silencioso, ambos saltaron para aterrizar en una cuerda floja que estaba conectada entre dos astas de bandera dos niveles abajo, ahí los dos empezaron a dar varias vueltas y maniobras sencillas, parecía que bailaban maravillosamente entre ellos, como si estuvieran en un suelo y no en una soga de metal grueso a casi 6 pisos de altura.

los dos sentían el viento en sus rostros mientras hacían sus acrobacias juntos aun con el peligro de caer de una gran altura pero el miedo no bailaba en sus ojos, fácilmente podía verse que confiaban uno en el otro. Crow confiaba que Genos no lo soltaria si caia o el rubio iria tras el si tropezaba.

Genos sabia que el pelirrojo no haría nada que pudiera hacerlo caer en vano, que no lo dejaría atrás si este cometia un error.

no pareciera que ambos habían tenido un fuerte conflicto hace tiempo...

.-.-.-..-.-

 ** _I would like to go to that place alone with you_**  
 ** _the one and only love_** _ **.**_  
 ** _will take me there_**  
 ** _Before the bell rings my life, If I could go to that place._**  
 ** _Neither up nor down, all under the same blue sky._**  
 ** _Of this paradise. Is our paradise._**  
 ** _With nothing to lose_**

meses atrás...

era de noche cuando Genos volvió a la habitación del hotel llevándose consigo a Crow en brazos aun siendo observado por miradas indiscretas de los huéspedes, los ignoro. salvo si hacían algún comentario ofensivo sobre el chico en sus brazos, bastaba una mirada suya para hacerlos temblar de miedo y callarse. generalmente incluia una amenaza de muerte pero no quería despertar a su novio. el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido mientras miraban la ciudad y platicaban poniéndose al dia de sus actividades después de tanto tiempo sin verse.

llegaron a la habitación del pelirrojo donde tuvo que maniobrar otro poco para entrar mediante la targeta y activar la electricidad de la habitacion al colocar la misma en un dispositivo especial.

La habitacion era sencilla que costaba de una cama muy blanda, un escritorio, closed, un juguetero con television asi como su correspondiente baño. En Toda la habitacion predominaba el color beige y blanco, asi como el dorado combinado de chocolate. Volvio a batallar un poco para mover las cobijas porque estaban tan metidas debajo del colchon para lucir un tendido perfecto.

Una vez que logro su meta, acosto al menor en la cama y lo abrigo con las cobijas una vez que le quito las botas y las dejo cerca de la cama. Dispuesto a irse a su propio cuarto se aparto despacio, no quería marcharse pero temia mas a que el menor se incomodara o eso haria si no fuera porque el mismo ocupante de la cama le tomo de la muñeca.

-Crow-El heroe sentia una especie de deja vú al respecto, sonrio ligeramente y tomo asiento en la cama junto al pelirrojo vocalista.  
-tienes que descanzar-  
-¿te vere mañana?-bostezo Crow mostrando sus pequeños colmillos y un tenue sonrojo cubrio sus mejillas.  
-si-aseguro el rubio mientras acariciaba dulcemente esas hebras rojizas. Entre el sueño y la vigia el pelirrojo susurro mientras acomodaba su rostro en la esponjosa almohada blanca.  
-duerme conmigo-esto pillo desprevenido al chico de escleroticas negras. Quiza Crow se sentia algo asustado, despues de todo casi moria hace unas horas de una forma muy grafica. tal vez porque se reconciliaron y necesita sentirse seguro o sencillamente no queria estar solo.

Solo pedia un rato de compañia.

Se puso de pie, paso al otro lado de la cama donde dormia Crow, tras quitarse las botas, se acosto por encima de las cobijas cuidando de no aplastar al menor, despues de todo la cama era muy pequeña para los dos y el espacio que restaba daba cabida a la intimidad.

Ese pequeño pensamiento incremento la actividad de su Core por alguna razon.

El rubio noto que Crow lo buscaba con la mano desde su extremo. Se acerco a su oreja humana y le susurro despacio mientras le quitaba un mechon de cabello de ahi.

-aqui estoy-tras decir esto, el vocalista dejo de buscarlo, se acomodo en la cama hasta poder estar de frente con el rubio heroe y volvio a acurrucarse en la almohada. Este gesto se gano una caricia gentil en su rostro por parte del heroe mientras se dormia lentamente teniendo como nana el ritmo del reloj de pared.

...

La mañana siguiente llego demasiado pronto para Crow. Estaba demasiado calientito y comodo en esa cama de sabanas blancas pero tenia que despertar porque su estomago empezo a protestar por alimento. Lentamente abrio los ojos y la primera imagen que genero su campo visual fue el rostro durmiente de su pareja que estaba frente a el, a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Por fortuna y milagro logro aguantarse un grito y el innecesario acto de brincar de la cama por la impresion junto con lo ridiculo que se veria. Penso que no lo habia dicho en voz alta, el queria que Genos se quedara con el, minimo hasta que se durmiera por completo y después se fuera. quería asegurarse que lo ocurrido ayer no fue un sueño. pero helo ahi, paso toda la noche con el.

Su corazon latio ferozmente ante esa realidad, dandole mas color a sus mejillas.

Desde aquella noche que durmieron en las escaleras del complejo departamental de su hogar. Crow no habia podido olvidar aquella sensacion de proteccion y calma que le producia el rubio al dormir juntos. Antes de todo el desastre de su relacion, planeaba alguna manera para dormir otra vez juntos, deseo volver a experimentar aquella calidez que de depositaba en su pecho al sentir los dedos de su novio en su cuerpo, ofreciendole seguridad con su mera presencia.

A pesar de que se sentia feliz de estar asi, algo en el le hacia sentir incomodo.

-Crow...-el aludido salio de su mente para enfocarse en su pareja que ya se encontraba despierta y le regalaba una bonita sonrisa. Esto lo hizo emocionarse pero al mismo tiempo no paraba de sentirse inquieto.

-buenos dias Genos-cerro los ojos aun con esa sensacion de ansiedad, no le quito la satisfaccion de sentirse mimado en el momento que sintio los dedos de su pareja acariciar una de sus orejas de animal con cariño.

-buenos dias... ¿dormiste bien?-  
-si~-canturreo el menor con un breve ronroneo para el placer del mayor. Le gustaba mucho ese sonido pero solamente el que producia Crow. Escucho otras clases de ronroneos de maquinas, animales incluso de personas que tenian la mania de disfrazarse. Pero ninguno le gustaba, quiza porque aquel sonido sordo armonizaba con su Core, haciendolo sentir comodo.

Aunque le pesara, debian volver a sus actividades normales y a sus respectivos hogares. Dejo de mimarle sus orejas para ponerse de pie aun cuando el menor protestara por la interrumpcion de caricias.

-ya es tiempo Crow-  
-joder otros 5 minutos mas- el rubio suspiro algo enternecido pero no se dejo convencer por aquellos gestos. se puso de pie para ir a preparar el baño y asi obligar al pelirrojo a ducharse nuevamente o en su defecto el lo tomaría aun cuando no lo necesitaba. mientras regulaba la temperatura del agua haciendo girar los pasos de la misma cada cierta cantidad, desde el pequeño cuarto cubierto de azulejo color negro escucho como el pelirrojo protestaba y se levantaba de la cama.

Sintio su Core vibrar de forma lenta y relajada dandole confort, era una sensacion de paz que rara vez sentia ante algo tan simple.  
aunque disfrutara de esos momentos y deseaba prolongarlos mas, Era tiempo de volver a casa.

...

El regreso al departamento fue calmado para la pareja. Aunque sabian que tenian pendientes en sus respectivos hogares, no querian volver tan pronto por lo tanto se tomaron su tiempo en todo.

Desde el desayuno de buffet hasta elegir el camino mas largo a casa pero por mas tiempo que hicieran para seguir juntos, parecia que no era suficiente, una hora parecia un minuto entre ellos ademas existia ese algo que los mantenia sutilmente distanciados, incomodos entre ellos.

Tras 4 horas de camino, llegaron al complejo departamental donde subian las escaleras y cuando llegaron al punto de separacion, se despidieron como viejos colegas casi como extraños en vez de amantes que se habian extrañado mutuamente por una injusta separacion.

Genos noto esto de inmediato y quiso resolverlo de una buena vez. ya había aprendido de sus errores pasados en dejar todo a la suerte e ignorar las señales de alarma que algo andaba mal pero el menor ya habia entrado a su casa y por lo que oia no lo veria seguramente hasta mañana en los ensayos.  
Ahora que recordaba, la guitarra de Crow quedo casi destruida por usarla como un arma contra el Kanji y pala para intentar liberarse de la zanja donde se habia metido.  
Aun tenia su gracia para cantar pero no significaria lo mismo para el pelirrojo, tal vez lograria arreglarla, pues no es la primera vez que pasa.

Prosiguio su camino hacia el departamento de su maestro para iniciar sus deberes como alumno. Tras un breve suspiro pensando en alguna forma para disculparse con su maestro por su falta de atencion, uso sus llaves para entrar y noto el panorama del sitio. estaba desordenado, papeles, bolsas de golosinas y prendas por todos lados, el rubio se detuvo unos pasos antes de llegar al cuarto principal al reconocer ropa feminina mezclada con su maestro.

No tuvo que razonar mucho para saber que paso.

Lentamente salio de ahi dispuesto a esperar a fuera de la casa, no queria ver esa escena no por el dolor en su pecho que podria causarle, sino por respeto a la pareja que habia decidido festejar a su manera el reconocimiento de Saitama como heroe.

Decidio subir un piso y fingir que nada habia visto, esperaria a que Nohemi se fuera para poder entrar con calma.  
Penso que doleria como las primeras veces pero no fue asi, mas bien, sentia un pinchazo de curiosidad mezclada con nostalgia. cosa que le llamo la atención y no teniendo nada mas que hacer, Empezo a analizar sus sentimientos mientras tomaba asiento en el piso. tras unos minutos de averiguación llego a la dolorosa conclusion que el efecto del enamoramiento hacia su maestro estaba pasando a causa de casi perder su relacion con Crow. Por lo tanto habia elegido su presente que le estaba dando mejores opciones que seguir adelante que aferrándose a su pasado que lo unico que conseguia era lacerarlo.

sonrio con pena al darse cuenta que tuvo que pasar por eso para darse cuenta que el menor de ojos carmesí ya tenia demasiado peso en su vida, casi rivalizando con su maestro. decía casi porque el tiempo de conocerse marcaba la diferencia. Quiza por eso no se sentia tan culpable por dejar al hombre que mas admira en su dia glorioso.

Repaso sin querer la escasa escena de intimidad que presencio entre su maestro y su novia con una ligera variante gracias a su imaginacion. En vez de la bella pelirroja que Saitama tenia por novia, era su novio en sus propios brazos haciendo exactamente esos sonidos y gestos tan peculiares.

Entonces su mente traviesa, mezclo aquella imagen mental con un recuerdo muy particular, de esa noche en su habitación bajo a luz tenue, casi a oscuras. Cuando se habia aferrado a besarlo en todo sitio donde pudiera alcanzar a tocar a su pareja. Incluso dejo marcas en ese delgado cuello de forma intencional mas no consciente. Al dia siguiente, el menor le hecho en bronca por dejar esa clase de manchas en su piel blanca. le pidió explicaciones de porque se comportaba asi por algo tan simple pero solo obtuvo como respuesta un sonrojo y un murmullo poco claro.

investigo por su cuenta ese mismo dia tras los ensayos. sus mejillas se tornaron ligeramente rosas al saber que esas marcas de besos, sugilación o mejor conocidos como "chupetones" significaban posesión. pero por alguna razon, lejos de sentirse mal o culpable por ello, una sensacion placentera estremecio sus circuitos y una sonrisa llena de satisfaccion bailo por sus labios.  
haciendo honor a la verdad, el volver a recordar aquella noche y añadiéndole toques de su activa imaginación, el revivir esos sonidos poco inocentes provenir de esa boca capaz de tantas cosas, la textura de esa piel suave en sus dedos asi como ver como se movia debajo suyo hizo que su mente se nublara levemente y sonriera de forma extraña, sus circuitos se vieron afectados por una peculiar descarga eléctrica y su Core aumento su potencia de energía.

Sacudio su cabeza intentando serenarse en el momento que una alarma apareció en sus sistemas indicando el incremento de energía. Esa clase de pensamientos eran nuevos y lo confundian ligeramente, mejor se entretenía comprando algunas cosas para el desayuno de su maestro y dejar de pensar cosas extrañas.*

...

Saitama estaba acostado en su futon desnudo viendo el techo con total indiferencia sintiéndose extraño. una breve despedida y una arreglada rápida a su rostro y prendas, Nohemi se marcho a su trabajo en el hospital dejándole solo en su casa. el calvo se sentía perdido y confundido, claro menos que antes porque desahogo mucho de esos sentimientos la noche pasada con su novia, parte para festejar su reciente y máximo triunfo.  
pero aun asi, la sensación de vacio no se iba y tenia la intuición de saber porque pasaba. Genos, ese chico rubio de escleróticas negras lo había dejado en su momento de gloria para irse con su novio. una parte de el, estaba contento que el menor entre los dos intentara resolver las cosas con el pelirrojo, eso daba señales de madurez por intentar obtener una vida propia.

pero también estaba ese lado, el corrompido que no paraba de despotricar hacia el rubio de ojos dorados por haberlo dejado en ese momento, el le había jurado estar a su lado, debía estar en esos momentos junto a el, preferentemente en su cama. sus celos le hacían arden las heridas del aquel rechazo del ciborg y menos apreciaba al vocalista, el pelirrojo le estaba robando una vez mas a su rubio, por tanto debía hacerle recordar a su apreciado discípulo sus sentimientos por el y volverle a tener a su lado como debe ser.

escucho la puerta abrirse y rápidamente tomo sus prendas para vestirse medianamente. sabia de quien se trataba pero no por eso debía ser tan descarado en mostrar sus partes mas intimas.  
ya tendrían tiempo de sobra para eso.

-Maestro, buenos días-el rubio se acerco de inmediato y se sento frente a el con sumo respeto. a aun costado del menor estaba la clásica bolsa plástica de supermercado que indicaba que el rubio compro algunas cosas para el desayuno. el menor había tenido tino en eso, porque no tenia ni la mas remota idea de que hacer.  
-antes que nada maestro, felicidades por su reconocimiento. le aseguro que apartir de hoy las cosas serán completamente diferentes y empezaran a llegar mas cartas agradeciéndole sus actos heroicos pero sobre todo la asociación lo reconocerá como un héroe poderoso como debe ser-recito el rubio completamente orgulloso con el logro del hombre que admira tanto.  
-eh, eso puede ser... ¿Qué hay de ti Genos?-  
-¿disculpe?-  
-¿resolviste todo con el mocoso? ¿o terminaron?-pregunto intencionalmente. su egoísta mente pretendía ver sus reacciones, quería saber que no habían logrado nada y ahora estaba finalmente para el nada mas, pero no se espero que las facciones del rubio se relajaran y mostraran una tierna sonrisa.

-todo esta bien con Crow, maestro. gracias por preguntar-  
-oh, me alegro-se obligo a decir, después de todo el menor no podía sospechar que detestaba al menor de los "chingansimpson".  
-preparare de inmediato el desayuno, será algo sustancioso para celebrar su triunfo-el rubio se puso de pie y se dispuso a irse a la cocina. el calvo sin nada mejor que hacer, lo siguió.

.-.-

al día siguiente.

el reloj de su celular marcaban las 3:44pm de la tarde y Genos estaba afuera del estudio-almacén donde la banda practica. vestía su ropa estilo rock y traía consigo su guitarra para poder practicar. admita que estaba fuera de forma por sus ausencias a las practicas, cosa que no podía permitirse, le había empezado a tomar gusto en la música y tocarla le producia gran placer. además, aprovecharía para ver a su novio.  
desde ayer se sentía inquieto por ir a verlo, de hecho, aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para salir sea para encargos de su maestro o si requeria algo en especial para poder verlo por lo menos desde lejos pero no corrió con suerte, el pelirrojo no salio para nada de su hogar. sabia que estaba bien porque de vez en cuando recibia mensajes del menor diciéndole que estaba vivo aun después de la golpiza que le dio Rom y los regaños de Yaiba. incluso duraron un largo rato mandándose mensajes mientras su maestro estaba viendo la televisión después de cenar. realmente intento ser discreto ocultar su buen humor al estar escribiéndose con el vocalista pero no pudo, se dio cuenta que el amor no era de las pocas cosas que no se pueden ocultar.

mientras esperaba se puso a afinar su guitarra meditando sobre que pasaría ahora en adelante con su maestro y pareja, ahora que lo pensaba, olvido añadir a aquella formula a sus compañeros de banda, ¿Cómo lo tratarían de ahora en adelante? no le dio mucha importancia, por mas que sean amigos de Crow casi hermanos, el que tenia la ultima palabra es el. Crow se añadió en la lista de personas o situaciones que realmente podían dañarlo desde que empezó su estúpida discusión. no duro mucho pensando en ello. escucho al ruidoso grupo musical aproximándose a su posición y al momento que lo vieron, un silencio incomodo se apodero del lugar.

-oi Rom- una sutil muesca de ansiedad se apodero de las facciones de Crow al ver como el baterista de los ShingaCrimsonZ se acercaba al rubio con postura decidida. desde ayer que regreso a su hogar y después de la putiza dada por Rom. el baterista estaba muy molesto con el rubio de ojos dorados por orillarle a irse a otro lado y no paro de decirlo por mas de una hora, pero no fue el unico, Aion junto con Yaiba también mostraron su descontento al respecto. temia que los chicos hicieran algo estúpido por lo ocurrido en su relación.  
agradecia enormemente que se preocuparan por el pero no debían echar culpas a Genos por sus propias decisiones pero siendo honestos, si alguno de sus amigos se viera en la misma situación que el, también hubiera reaccionado de la misma forma.

O peor.

-estarás consciente de lo que has hecho verdad Genos-el baterista hablo con voz grave y severa, mostraba los colmillos mientras se acercaba al héroe.  
-lo estoy-el rubio respondio mirando fijamente al mayor sin dejarse amedrentar. sabia que el moreno no dudaría ni un poco en hacerle en frente por sus acciones y el haber lastimado al vocalista.

ni el mismo se había perdonado al respecto.

-es algo que Crow y yo nada mas nos concierne Rom- declaro el rubio.  
-¿que estupideces dices Genos? Crow es parte vital de esta banda y lo que afecte a el, nos afecta a nosotros por igual-respondió agresivo el ojiaguamarina mientras apretaba los puños. una parte de el, se sentía terrible tratar de esa forma al rubio ciborg pues es un viejo amor sin resolver pero sobreponía esos sentimientos por su amistad y bienestar de la banda. si Genos estaba empezando a ser toxico para ellos, el buscaría la forma de romper nexos con el.

-igual lo es para mi-esto sorprendió a los 4 chicos de orejas de animal, dejando levemente de lado su postura defensiva, se dispusieron a escuchar al héroe.  
-durante estos días no pare de pensar que tan importante se ha vuelto el para mi, se reforzó aquel pensamiento después de lo ocurrido ayer. ahora que lo se, con certeza puedo decir que no pienso permitir que me lo arrebaten. no me importa si lo aceptan o no ustedes, mientras Crow quiera que siga con el-esto hizo lagrimear al menor de la banda, no se esperaba esa respuesta y cada palabra se quedo tatuada en su tierno corazón pero algo estaba incomodándole, algo no lo dejaba disfrutar tranquilo esas palabras.

Rom duro unos minutos mas con sus facciones agresivas hasta que suspiro levemente y puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. los chicos de la banda conocían este gesto, era un signo de que Rom estaba de acuerdo con eso pero no estaba 100% satisfecho.  
-eso el tiempo lo dira, solo no vuelvas a hacerlo-amenazo el aguamarina mas tranquilo. sentía que esas palabras eran puras como los sentimientos que percibio en ellos, sabia que Genos había sufrido también, se podía sentir además de que lo había escuchado llorar una noche previa del Kanji minotauro mientras el estaba tendiendo la ropa en el balcón. antes de eso, creyo que el rubio era insensible ante la ausencia de su camarada pero al escucharlo en ese estado tan decadente, supo que sus sentimientos por el eran mas que verdaderos y le pesaba su ausencia.

sin decir mas, se retiro de ahí para entrar al almacen y empezar los ensayos. Aion se le acerco y le dio una breve palmada en su hombro. a diferencia de los otros, el rubio entendia perfectamente las acciones de Genos y su confusión. el ojirubi sabia que el rubio se vio en una encrucijada entre su deber y su propio placer, que solo actuaba acorde a lo que se le ordenaba.  
-tened mayor cuidado Genos, que el destino te haya favorecido en esta ocasión, no significa que cuentas con el-sugirió el rubio con su clásica pose mientras iba detrás de Rom.

-es bueno tenerte de vuelta en nuestro bando y que tu mente por fin se haya serenado-el rubio héroe aprecio las palabras de Yaiba que le miraba calmadamente sonriendo. la tranquilidad en las facciones de chico de lentes le dio confianza al ciborg y acepto sus palabras como acto de buena fe. el rubio bicolor fue de los primeros testigos de los errores cometidos entre ellos y sabia que los dos no pusieron de su parte para evitar todo eso pero le alegraba de corazón que no haya pasado a mayores. sin perder mucho el tiempo, se adentro al almacen dejando solos a la pareja.

-Genos-el rubio respondio a la llamada viendo directamente al menor. Crow le sonreía muy contento y no podía estar mas que complacido por ello. aquella sonrisa dedicada a su persona le reconfortaba y aliviaba el sentimiento de ansiedad que lo estaba torturando desde ayer. sin pedir permiso, levanto su mano directamente al rostro del vocalista principal con las claras intenciones de acariciarlo y hacerle saber que lo había extrañado pero se detiene milímetros antes de tocarlo.

Genos se quedo estatico viendo con terrible sorpresa como el pelirrojo había retrocedido ligeramente y por breves segundos le vio desconfiado, reconocía perfectamente esos gestos, mas de una vez los había visto en su carrera como héroe. esos ojos que tanto le gustaban, se habían opacado ligeramente y rechazaron el contacto visual con el por breves segundos, su boca se había torcido levemente deformando la sonrisa y sus mejillas perdieron color.

Crow le tenia miedo. desconfiaba de el

esto fue una apuñalada a sus sentimientos y su propio orgullo. el pelirrojo le temia, pero no había porque, no lo había herido ni tampoco le había dado razones. su cerebro hizo click mientras bajaba su mano mirándole serio ante ese descubrimiento. quizá no había lastimado a Crow de forma física pero hizo mas que suficiente en herir sus sentimientos y por ende el pelirrojo no le tenia la misma confianza como antes.

no pudo ser mas ingenuo en creer que todo seria como antes.

-¿Genos?-el rubio noto que el pelirrojo no se percataba que el le temía, había actuado de forma inconsciente para protegerse. cualquiera se hubiera aprovechado de eso pero el no lo haría, por el momento fingiría que nada paso y al finalizar el dia, veria que hacer o como hablar de ello con Crow.  
-hay que ensayar, he estado fuera de practica-hablo suavemente el héroe clase S distrayendo al chico frente a el.  
-¡a cabron, es verdad! andando que siento que mi talento esta muriendo a cada segundo-con su actitud normal empezó a caminar para adentrarse su almacen de ensayos.

una vez adentro, los chicos ya estaban en sus puestos esperando por sus miembros faltantes para empezar a tocar.  
-¡joder que tardaron! tomen sus puestos y prepárense-comando Rom con firmeza mientras golpeaba sus puños entre si haciendo énfasis en lo que les pasaría si se retrazaban mas. Crow rápidamente tomo su puesto como vocalista y Genos se acerco al rubio de cabello largo tomando su correspondiente lugar.  
-bien, debido a que cierto idiota destrozo su guitarra y no podrá arreglarla hasta nuevo aviso...-eso sorprendio al rubio de escleroticas negras. Tan dañada quedo la guitarra de Crow para que no pudiera utilizarla.  
-¡joder Rom! ese monstruo quería destruir la ciudad y el puente-se defendió Crow desde su lugar, seria muy estúpido acercarse al baterista.  
-Genos tomaras su lugar en los acordes de guitarra que le corresponde ¿podrás con ello?-  
-si-afirmo seguro el héroe. lo cual fue directo al agrado de Rom, siempre le habia gustado la dedicacion que le metia Genos a todo lo que estaba interesado y esta ocasion se demostraba. sin demorar demasiado empezaron a tocar una de sus nuevas canciones que aun no estaban 100% perfeccionadas. Flare.

dicha canción hablaba de la esperanza aun cuando el futuro se viera negro, que el deseo de seguir adelante continuarían ardiendo para volverse una guía. Crow cantaba con su usual entuasiasmo completamente enfocado en la letra, en ciertas ocasiones, sentía que esa letra encajaba demasiado bien en los acontecimientos mas recientes. cuando se las vio negras ante el rechazo del ciborg y su persistencia en continuar con el porque sabia que no era el final aunque en esos momentos se sentía extraño a su lado.

De cierto modo, temia a su propia respuesta.

Genos tenia pensamientos parecidos al pelirrojo mientras tocaba su guitarra con su característica perfección y pasión, aun teniendo desatinos por la falta de practica, la mayoría de las veces era del agrado para el resto de la banda. la letra de la canción se marcaba en su mente, analizándola lentamente. se identificaba con ella tal como "falling Roses". antes de su trasformación total, cuando tenia un corazón real, este latia por las llamas de la venganza. después su mente se enfoco en ser el alumno ideal para su maestro y ahora, todas esas metas habían quedado renegadas por un deseo en su mente.

como decía la canción, aunque el mundo se cubra de oscuridad, la llama que arde en su interior seria la que le guiara en su futuro y se aseguraria que el pelirrojo estuviera en el.

.-.-.-

El reloj del parque de la ciudad Z marcaban las 7pm pero el sol aun estaba resplandeciendo, gracias al horario de verano en pleno apojeo. Los pocos habitantes de la ciudad terminaban sus actividades diarias y volvian a casa a reunirse con sus familias.

Genos caminaba por las calles de ciudad Z de regreso a su casa mientras iba pensativo en que hacer respecto a su pareja. Muy contra su voluntad, Tuvo que dejar la banda a mitad de los ensayos debido que le llamo la asociacion de heroes para discutir algunos de los ultimos acontecimientos de sus actos heroicos, una perdida de tiempo y mas porque se topo a Sweet Mask intentando convenserlo de formar un nuevo dueto, la única forma que logro sacárselo de encima fue porque Metal Bat se interpuso y empezó a echarle bronca al peliazul por algo que no comprendió.

volviendo al problema en cuestión, Debía resolver lo antes posible ese problema antes de que creciera, pero no se le ocurria nada y tampoco no tenia idea de eso hacia hasta que escucha a una chica gritar entusiasmada mientras iba a su lado un chico de cabellera azul y ojos rojo sangre cargando una carretilla con monton de libros acomodados en pequeños pilares.

-¡libros gratis! ¡lleven sus libros gratis!-esa chica se le hacia tremendamente familiar hasta que la ve mejor cuando esta se aproxima mas a su posicion. Ese cabello rosa, ojos chocolate y sonrisa enorme, supo nuevamente que su presencia no era mera conhicidencia.

-buenas joven ¿quiere un libro...? Ah Genos, un gusto verte bien-saludo la chica cortesmente que usaba un vestido color amarillo con los hombros descubiertos. El rubio atino con hacer una leve reverencia regresando el saludo de la mujer frente a el.

-pero... no te veo muy feliz. ¡Ya se! No hay nada que un buen libro no arregle, seguramente la duda a tu predicamento esta en alguno-la chica se agacho para empezar a buscar entre esos libros de apariencia vieja el indicado para el, de vez en cuando preguntandole al hombre junto con ella si lo habia visito. Genos estaba apunto de decirle que no era necesario y ya debia retirarse a preparar la cena de su maestro y la de Crow, cuando la dama deposita en sus manos un libro delgado y un tanto pequeño.

-este libro te sera de ayuda. Suerte con tu novio-la chica se aleja un par de pasos del rubio pero junto cuando estaba a punto de encararla a preguntarle como era que ella sabia su situacion con el menor.

Solo se encontro con la solitaria calle de la metropolis.

Extrañado por ese evento, escaneo la zona esperando encontrarla a pocos metros de distancia pero la siguiente forma de vida mas proxima a el era 50 metros y se trataba de un gato.

Dejando eso de lado, vio el libro mas curioso que interesado. Tenia una portada infantil y tierna con la foto de un hamster comiendo una semilla en ella.  
-" _como ser gentil y amoroso con los animalitos_ "-leyo en voz baja y un tanto incrédula.

el rubio de escleroticas negras no se creia que le habia obsequiado esa mujer un libro sobre como cuidar a una mascota, el no necesitaba un animal domestico y no tenia una para tener esa clase de problemas. Estaba a punto de tirar el libro a un bote basura cercano hasta que recuerda la apariencia alterna de Crow.

-supongo que... al tener esa apariencia pequeña, ojos grandes y tener pelo por todas partes lo hace parecer a uno de estos animalitos.-el rubio abrio el libro al pillar la logica pero al mismo tiempo decidio aumentar precausiones sobre la proteccion de Crow y su banda. Si ella sabia sobre la apariencia alterna del menor, significaba que lo ha estado siguiendo.

-" _si el animal sufre estres por estar en un nuevo lugar o tener un amo nuevo. No lo toque mucho, dejelo que se acostumbre..._ "-leyo en voz alta y sintio algo de incomodidad ante esa indicacion. ¿dejar de tocar a Crow? Resintio mucho todo el tiempo que estuvieron distanciados, le seria dificil hacerlo. Comenzo a caminar mientras leia ese infantil libro, como habia poca gente y esa calle era de las pocas buenas en la ciudad, el heroe no tuvo dificultades al caminar con semejante distraccion.

-" _como su cuerpo es fragil y pequeño, no debe usar la violencia con el o ser demasiado enfusivo. Puede confundirlo o asustarlo"_ erg-Genos recordo que lo primero que hizo al tener a su novio con el fue tener un arranque de fogosos besos hasta casi volverle a hacer chupetones en su cuello y hombros. Tosio ligeramente algo sonrojado, pasando por alto que no habia leido eso. Continuo leyendo las sencillas indicaciones de tal soso libro el resto del camino.

Durante su caminata, las instrucciones que dictaba ese libro le parecian algo... irreales aunque tuvieran mucha logica. Tomando como ejemplo, Si el animal no confiaba mucho de uno era natural no sorprenderlo, si hacia eso con Crow, ¿lo asustaria? ¿o dependia del tipo de sorpresa? Detuvo sus pasos en la solitaria calle al darse cuenta de lo poco que sabia del pelirrojo. Solo conocia informacion basica del menor y lo que vivia dia a dia aprendia de el, hasta Puri-Puri Prisioner sabia mas de su novio que el, detalle que por supuesto no debia permirtir. Entonces recordo las cientos de libretas que tenia de informacion sobre su maestro antes de presentarse oficialmente como su discipulo y durante su estancia con el para aprender a ser mas poderoso.

Apreto el libro contra sus dedos compleramente decidido. Antes de llevar a cabo una estrategia, debia aplicar la misma metodologia para nuevamente brindarle seguridad y recuperar la confianza del pelirrojo. Solo llego a una conclusion: debia conocerlo mejor.

.-.-.-

Dos dias mas tarde.

Una madrugada en el departamento de los ShigancrimsonZ, exactamente a las 2:40am, Crow estaba en la sala mirando la television su programa favorito pero no estaba totalmente concentrado en la pantalla. En su mente repasaba los momentos acontecidos sobre su pareja y el mismo asi como su reciente rechazo a ser tocado por el.

Lo confundia esa clase se pensamientos y no entendia la causa, en el momento que  
Genos estaba a punto de tocarlo, el se apartaba incluso sentia un chispazo de nerviosismo, no era esa clase de emocion cuando uno espera algo ansioso, sino aquella desagradable pero al mismo tiempo, deseaba que el rubio lo tocara.

despues de los ensayos siendo mas claros y cuando los chicos se quedaban solos, el ciborg solia acercarse con la clara intensión de abrazarlo y besarle. Admita a corazon abierto que habia estado resistiendo a aquellos impulsos desde que llegaba y lo veia ahi de pie esperandolos pero por sus mismas reglas de no mostrarse tan afectuosos frente a conocidos, se resistio.

Volviendo al tema, en el instante que quizo abrazarlo el simplemente le esquivo. Pudo ver la mirada de Genos tan contrariada como herida y no podia sentirse peor. Lo habia herido con ese rechazo indirecto pero no le recrimino nada o pregunto porque, solo le deseo buenas noches y se alejo despacio.

Crow se desespero y se jalo las orejas frustrado, no entendia que pasaba con el. Se moria de ganas de abrazarlo, de ser mimado y besado ahora que el rubio tenia toda la disposicion para hacerlo y ¿que hace el?, lo rechaza.

Se deja caer al sofa molesto y suspira mirando el techo, preguntándose que pasaba con el.  
-¿aun continuas en el averno de la duda estúpido roedor?-el pelirrojo se levanta de golpe dando un leve grito de espanto y mira a su lado, Aion usando su pijama de seda color purpura mirándole con su clásica superioridad mientras hacia su pose dramática.

-¡puta madre Aion! ¡joder que se ha pegado la mania de asustarme! ¿Qué chingados quieres?-el pelirrojo se sienta en el sofá y le mira furioso. ignorando completamente la recriminación del mas bajo, toma asiento elegantemente en el sofá y le mira sin retirar la mano de su atractivo rostro.  
-eso es lo que quiero saber-  
-eh-  
-tu anormal comportamiento no ha pasado por alto para mi musa y por supuesto a nuestro camaradas de alma carmesí. este dios oscuro no tolera tu indecisión estúpido roedor y ya te había advertido sobre las consecuencias de tus actos si continuabas caminando por mi sendero-le hablo en tono serio mientras Crow miraba a otro lado haciendo su clásico mohín pero cambia a una cara tristemente confundida a pocos segundos.

-ni yo mismo lo se-susurro despacio mirando hacia la mesita para tomar café de la sala.  
-¿el roedor mas energético de las almas carmesí no sabe lo que quiere? eso si es novedad-  
-cierra la boca-  
-aunque es natural que estes asi, después de pasar por el empedrado camino del hades es natural que el eden te parezca extraño, incluso dudes si realmente estas ahí-hablo despacio el chico de gran altura mientras se recargaba en el sofá. Crow entendia la referencia, el ya estaba en paz con Genos, cosa que estaba feliz. pero aun no entendia porque se sentía tan incomodo en ello. se abrazo las rodillas y recargo su mentón en ellas mirando a la nada sintiéndose mal y triste.  
-tras una batalla a muerte entre mi musa, su guía en la vida y tu es natural sentir las heridas escozer y revelar que aun no estas recuperado del todo.-explico a su modo el guitarrista principal mientras veía de reojo las reacciones del menor de la banda. el sabia lo que estaba pasando con Crow, de hecho, todos intuian que pasaría, era natural que ocurriera. lo malo era que el menor no se daba cuenta.  
-¿heridas?-murmuro el pelirrojo dándose cuenta lentamente y con horror de lo que realmente pasaba con el. aunque el haya perdonado a Genos por su tonta pelea, las heridas seguían ahí sangrando de forma continua. su confianza y cariño por el rubio se vieron ameguados y lacerados por los rechazos y el creer que el era un mas en su vida. se abrazo las rodillas con miedo preguntándose si por culpa de ello dejaria de quererlo y por consiguiente el rubio se desesperaria y lo dejaria.

Su corazon le dictaba que se esforzara por demostrarle su afecto, que nl tuviera miedo pero su mente le decia que no, no era seguro y solo terminaria dañado.

-deja que cronos marque el ritmo del delgado hilo de tu patetica existencia-volvio a hablar el rubio de largo cabello, mirandole por el rabillo del ojo.  
-¿que carajos dices?-  
-no fuerzes las cosas-una tercera voz les llamo la atencion. Ambos pares de ojos se giraron hacia el pasillo y ahi estaba el baterista de la banda usando su pantalon pijama color verde militar luciendo su perfecta musculatura del torax.

-¡Rom!-exclamo el pelirrojo sorprendido dejando su postura propia de su especie.**  
-tus gritos se oyen hasta el infierno, no te sorprendas verme aqui. Pero Aion tiene razon, no fuerzes nada y menos de ti mismo-el moreno tomo asiento frente a el en la mesita de la sala.

-es tu primer pareja y fue una situacion realmente fuerte. es natural que te sientas asi, sobre todo el volver a confiar en alguien es duro-  
-¿que se supone que debo hacer Rom? Esto me esta jodiendo-reclamo el pelirrojo sintiendo el pecho arder, asustado y nervioso sobre esos sentimientos tan contradictorios. Intento aparentar ser fuerte pero le era dificil.

-como dije las antiguas enseñanzas del Kamui, deja que tiempo pase y sane tus heridas, dejate llevar por su balsamo. Veras que poco a poco pasara-el ultimo habitante de la casa hizo acto de presencia usando su pijama sencilla y una sonrisa amena. Yaiba se acerco y se sento a un lado de Crow en el descanza-brazos, le dio una cariñosa palmada en su espalda.

-no tienes porque sentirte presionado por no responder de inmediato en tu relacion, en este caso, deja que todo fluya solo. El tiempo te ayudara a entender sobre tus sentimientos-animo el baterista levantando el pulgar. El pelirrojo se sintio agradecido por sus palabras, la de todos.

-algun dia se los pagare-respondio agradecido y una sonrisa llena de gratitud.  
-pagame con hacer excelentes presentaciones en nuestros conciertos-exigio Rom complacido al ver al menor de la banda mas animado.  
-y recoger tu ropa-agrego el bajista bicolor.  
-dejar de gritar en las mañanas mientras seguimos siendo arruyados por los angeles del sueño, es molesto oir el primer sonido del amanecer tus alaridos-  
-¡ya entendi hijos de puta!-

.-.-.-.

Pasaron 4 dias de forma lenta, confusa y un tanto aterradora.

Genos le aviso a Crow por via telefonica que estaria ausente unos dias por unas mejoras con el Doctor Kuseno y que no lo esperaran en los ensayos. De cierto modo, por primera vez, se alegro que el heroe clase S estuviera ausente. Si el rubio no estaba, le ayudaria a sentirse tranquilo y dejar que las heridas de su corazon sanaran aunque lo malo esque batallaran en los ensayos por la falta de la segunda guitarra y Aion se llevaria todo el peso de esas notas.

Otra cosa que se entero por parte de la tienda de musica donde mando a arreglar a su guitarra fue que no podian hacer nada por ella, que la mayoria de las piezas que requeria no contaban con ellas. Investigaron los costos de envio a la tienda donde el menor la habia comprado y salia bastante caro, ademas no garantizaban que la lira funcionara como antes. Crow se le rompio el corazon ante eso, Red tomahawk es su primera guitarra y fiel compañera en sus aventuras, incluso se habia prometido llegar a la cima con ella. Fue duro para el tener que buscar un reemplazo despues de cada ensayo, afortunadamente no tenian eventos cercanos y les daba oportunidad de pasearse entre las tiendas de musica sin prisa.

Pero al mismo tiempo querian terminar rapido.

Ultimamente se sentian acosados. Que alguien los vigilaba, especialmente Crow era el principal afectado. No importa donde estaban o que hacian, esa sensacion de sentirse vigilados no se iba, incluso dentro de su hogar. La primera vez que lo sintio fue cuando fue al mercado a comprar pan y sus instintos basicos gritaban peligro, por mas que veia a su alrededor no lograba ver de quien se trataba.

El pelirrojo aun contra todo su orgullo, fue con Saitama a preguntarle si habia un acosador por ahi o si hubo antes de que ellos se mudaran con la esperanza de que si este sabia, podrian reconocerlo. Desgraciadamente, el calvo le dijo que hace tiempo hubo uno pero el ya lo habia detenido y estaba en la carcel.

Entonces el vocalista de la banda recordo al heroe aterrador que conocio el dia que visito a Genos en su trabajo y comunico de inmediato a sus compañeros. Al ver sus fotos y su antecedentes mediante las redes sociales, los 4 se horrorizaron que semejante tipo los acosara, decieron que era mejor para ellos no salir mas que lo estrictamente necesario y al hacerlo en pares o en bolita.

Al quinto dia, la sensacion de acoso ya no estaba y todo volvia a ser normal, al menos en su mayor parte porque durante la mañana aun sentia esa sensacion de persecusion. estaban terminando sus ensayos usuales cuando el rubio de ojos dorados y escleroticas negras hace acto de presencia con su guitarra amarilla y negra a cuestas.

-¡Ora Genos no te esperabamos!-le recibio Rom bastante animado, era grato verlo de nuevo, ya sentian mucho la ausencia del rubio en su banda.  
-bienvenido de nuevo, espero que todo haya salido bien-dijo el rubio bicolor mientras acomodaba su bajo-katana a su costado.

-¡Genos!-el pelirrojo se acerco su pareja animado de verlo. Nuevamente esa sensacion de seguridad se apoderaba de su mente al sentir al heroe cerca de el pero en el instante que Genos quizo tocarlo como modo de saludo, el pelirrojo retrocedio. Genos pudo ver la mirada nerviosa y dolida en el, como un animal herido, supo que era demasiado pronto para pedir afecto como en sus inicios.

-he de suponer que llege a tiempo-afirmo Genos con voz segura, como si no le hubiera afectado el rechazo del vocalista.  
-supones bien, anda que vamos a practicar que cada segundo que trascurre siento que me pudro-animo el pelirrojo invitandole a subir a escena junto a el. una parte de el, se sentia tranquilo de ver que el rubio no se vio afectado por su renuencia al mismo tiempo se sentia mal porque temia que no le importara.

Durante el tiempo que se ausento el rubio, pensaba de vez en cuando en el y su ausencia que le afectaba, señal inequivoca que aun le queria mucho pero ante la indiferencia de su novio a preguntar por el, le calo. Pero seguia el consejo de sus amigos sobre no hacer nada y dejar que todo siguiera su curso.

Una vez que tomaron sus posiciones, Rom dio como inicio a una sus canciones mas apasionadas como bienvenida al quinto integrante de la banda.

...

Ya era noche daba inicio con sus colores violetas y negros acompañados de la luna menguante cuando debian regresar a casa, fue una tarde bien aprovechada en despliege de sus talentos y la sensacion de incomodidad no afecto a los dos amantes por estar concentrados en la musica al menos eso era hasta que llego el momento de concluir e irse a cenar, ademas Genos debia preparar la cena para Saitama.

Una vez que todos acomodaron sus cosas y dejaron el aula lista para el ensayo de mañana, procedieron a marcharse a descanzar. Mientras Genos estaba entretenido con una llamada con el doctor kuseno, La banda aprovecho para cerrar el local y adelantarse para irse a su hogar.  
-Crow-llamo el rubio al finalizar la llamada. El haludido hizo un leve tic en su orejita de animal y volteo a ver su pareja.  
-quiero hablar contigo. Es importante-Su voz sonaba calmada y normal nada que indicaba algo malo o pudiera hacerle daño. Los chicos le dijeron que lo esperarian en casa para darles privacidad. En medio de esa silenciosa calle la pareja se quedo viendose mutuamente, sin saber como empezar con claridad.

-he notado que te has sentido incomodo conmigo Crow-afirmo el ciborg rubio aun con voz amena y suave, eligiendo las palabras adecuadas pero no evito que el menor se pusiera incomodo y su inquietud se notara en su rostro juvenil. No intento debatir eso, se veria estupido negarlo. asi que se limito a evitar contacto visual.

Genos al notarlo, suspiro frustrado y se acerco a el pero cuidando su distancia con el para no hacerlo sentir amenazado.

Bueno, más.

-entiendo el porque estas asi y durante mi tiempo con el profesor Kuseno, llege a una conclusion tras analizar toda la informacion y nuestras vivencias-Crow retrocedio un pequeño paso y seguia evitando la mirada, clara señal que se sentia incomodo y menos seguro.

-Crow, necesito que me veas-comando con firmeza. el pelirrojo se armo de valor y volteo a ver su pareja sintiendo el corazon en el pecho latir con tal ferocidad que lo dejaba sordo en sus cuatro oidos. Esperaba una mirada de reproche o una decepcionada seguido de palabras amables pero brutalmente honestas sobre su comportamiento, no una calmada.

Ese gesto tranquilo que le ofrecia muchas veces seguridad y una caja de tamaño mediano en sus brazos. Preguntandose en que momento el rubio trajo esa caja, se dejo guiar por la curiosidad, acercandose a su novio. No parecia nada extraordinario y todo indicaba que era una simple caja de carton color cafe, ladeo la cabeza sin comprender.

-¿es para mi?-  
-si-  
-¡De puta madre! ¿que es?-se emociono Crow como niño en navidad, brillandole los ojos por la expectativa de un presente.  
-abrelo-invito Genos acercandole la caja sin soltarsela. El pelirrojo sonrio emocionado y con sus uñas rompio la cinta adhesiva y abrio las solapas de la caja, urgo entre todo ese poliestireno con forma de "cheetos" color rosa y blanco hasta sentir algo metalico y largo, mas emocionado lo saca del empaque de golpe tirando varias virutas de plastico quedandose frio en un instante, su sonrisa se perdio por quedar demasiado impresionado.

Era una guitarra, no cualquier guitarra.

-woow... es identica a.. Red tomahawk-la tomo con ambas manos, examinandola. Ese hermoso color carmin quemado, la forma tan peculiar intentando simular un hacha y una llama al mismo tiempo. Las cuerdas nuevas y listas para ser tocadas con su pasion carmesi. Incluso se animo a tocar una estrofa de "Falling roses" dandose cuenta que suena tal como su guitarra original. Realmente estaba impresionado, una grata sorpresa es seguro.

-no es identica, es Red Tomahawk-el pelirrojo volteo a ver a su novio intentando digerir lo que le habia dicho. solto su guitarra levemente sin riesgo a que se cayera contra el piso porque se puso la correa de seguridad de la misma.  
-¿que?-  
-me demore mas de lo planeado porque el doctor Kuseno clono las piezas originales y como estas no se hayan en buen estado debiamos recostruirlas primero. Despues, le aplicamos un revestimiento metalico para hacerla mas fuerte en caso de que se te ocurra volver a usarla como arma-termino de explicar el rubio, señalando el delicado brillo metalico en cuerpo de la Lira de Crow.

Crow estaba sin habla, en shock. Genos se habia ausentado para arreglar su guitarra, error, rehacer su instrumento y hacerla mas fuerte para el. tenues lagrimas de felicidad brillaron en sus ojos sin que lo pudiera evitar, su corazon dejo de latir angustioso cambiando gradualmente por felicidad, pulsaciones fuertes y llenas de vida. Habia perdido toda esperanza de volver a tener a su presiosa guitarra y Genos llega con ella completamente arreglada, como no iba a sentirse tan feliz. Con una sonrisa presiosa y sus mejillas pintadas de carmin causada por rubio de escleroticas negras, le vio a la cara pero antes de que dijera algo, Genos ya estaba muy cerca.

De forma gentil y amena toco sus dedos con los suyos, un delicado intento para tomar su mano libre mientras se acercaba a su rostro con una discreta sonrisa.

-se que tienes miedo pero...-hablo despacio, retiro suavemente un pequeño mecho de su frente y pego la suya contra el mas bajo. Sus dedos acariciaron los de Crow buscando darle calma pero solo producian cosquillas deliciosas a los dos, demostrando lo necesitados que estaban por tocarse. Nuevamente el oro y el carmin chocaron demostrando sus emociones.

-... lograre que te enamores de mi de nuevo-***

.-.-.-.-.-.-

* eeeh, ese Genos esta empezando a interesarse en Crow de otras formas, Pillin ¬w¬

** esto es 100% real. Crow es un erizo en su forma Mymon y determinadas especies tienen a hacerse "bolita" para protegerse, ademas, estos suelen hacer mucho ruido cuando estan animados o porque si. Lo cual explica porque Crow es como es :V9 (defendiendo lo indefendible)

*** si no escucho gritos Fangirl, me suicido.  
.-.-.-.-.

¿que? ¿creian que Genos no habia aprendido su leccion? ¡Ni vergas! Por eso es el "maximo aprendiz". Este capitulo es tan bello, otra vez llore (*uta vida °u°) dejen reviews con amor y ojala les haya gustado.

Nos vemos :D


	19. Espacio (2 parte)

Ahora ¿que viene? Mas cosas hermosas mis locas/locos hambrientos de yaoi y demencias de esta escritora C:

Bien ya los entretuve mucho con mi sensual intro y les dejo el fick sin antes agradecerles de antemano quienes me siguien.

Mil besos y abrazos :D

Pd: cursileria y ternura hasta por las orejas (literamente)

-.-.-.-

Despues de aquella tarde de reeconciliacion en la ciudad D. a Genos no le costo saber que le tomaria tiempo ganarse al pelirrojo y se vio confirmado en el dia de fue ensayar y noto como el menor lo repelio, aunque de forma inconsiente, lo hizo.

Jamas se sintio tan herido al verse rechazo por quien creyo que no lo haria.  
Mas no dejaria las cosas asi.

Pero para saber que hacer para lograr dicha meta, debia planear una estrategia y eso requeria informacion de campo y el tiempo. para ser sinceros, el no sabia casi nada de Crow en realidad mas que lo básico y lo que había descubierto de casualidad por sus citas. por lo tanto, no podía ser cuestión de un horas o un dia, si realmente quería obtener buenos frutos tenia que dar una buena inversión de la misma pero el asunto seria descuidar sus deberes como alumno y eso lo ponía en controversia.

no queria descuidar sus logros con su maestro, habia avanzado mucho pero a la vez, entre mas dudara y no hiciera nada para recuperar a Crow, lo perderia definitivamente.

no queria volver a sentir esa desolación de perder a alguien que en verdad le importaba tanto.

Siendo francos. aquella tarde que no acompaño a su maestro el dia de su reconocimiento, tomo su desicion en estar con el vocalista. ademas no tenia que decirle 100% la verdad, antes lo habia hecho y no ocurrio nada malo. bastaba un pequeño pretexto y una oportunidad.

bien dice que si has tomado la desicion correcta, el destino se encarga de facilitarte las cosas y eso ocurrio una mañana aprovechando que salio de compras junto a su maestro en los supermercados. causalmente mientras buscaba unas especias, paso cerca de la pequeña papeleria de la tienda y ahi estaban los cuadernos en oferta. se hizo de unas libretas color rojo para diferenciarlas de aquellas de su maestro (las cuales son azules) varias lapiceras y minas para ellas. Saitama no pregunto al respecto, ya habia visto a Genos comprar cuadernos y la mayoria de las veces eran anotaciones de sus supuestas enseñanzas, asi que lo paso por alto. El calvo atino con sonreir levemente enternecido, penso que ese habito en Genos ya habia pasado pero se habia equivocado. sin sospechar cuales eran realmente sus intensiones.

Pagaron por todo y se dispusieron a marcharse a su hogar a cumplir con sus respectivas rutinas. El calvo se habia percatado de lo insualmente silencioso estado de Genos, como analizando algo o intentando recordar.

-oi ¿Que te pasa?-el mayor de los 2 y mas fuerte le pregunto ya demasiado intrigado sobre su alumno.

-¿mh? Mis disculpas maestro por no prestar atencion. Intentaba plantear una estrategia para reconciliarme con Crow. recordaba todo lo que se de el-se excuso el rubio llegandose una de sus manos hacia su mentón con gesto pensativo.

-¿reconciliar? ¿No estaban ya?-pregunto ligeramente molesto. No le agrado para nada que el mocoso y su querido alumno continuaran siendo novios pero no podia hacer nada al respecto.

-me temo que no es suficiente. Aunque estemos en buenos terminos actualmente, el se tensa ante mi presencia y se muestra reacio a que lo toque. En otras palabras me tiene miedo. Llege a la conclusion que eso paso debido a que lo heri emocionalmente durante esos dias. Al no prestar suficiente atencion hacia Crow, le cause inseguridad en nuestra relacion y ya no esta comodo conmigo, cuando rechazaba sus invitaciones...-

-¡veinte palabras o menos! ¡maldicion Genos!-corto el discurso del heroe clase S completamente harto de escuchar tanta palabreria y mas porque se trataba del mocoso.

-mis disculpas maestro. sin embargo, eso tendra que esperar. Ire con el Doctor Kuseno a mi mantenimiento y me tomara mas tiempo de lo esperado en volver. Espero que me perdone por mis actos egoistas y desatender mi lugar como aprendiz-hablo con pena verdadera, no gustaba de abusar de la bondad del mayor pero era necesario.

-osea ¿que te iras con el viejito loco un rato?-resumio el hombre joven con gesto pensativo.

-esta bien-acepto de buena gana el hecho que su alumno se ausentara. No era extraño que el rubiales se fuera con el científico un par de dias por mejoras. se adelanto un poco restandole importancia a esa situacion.

Genos por su parte estaba aliviado al ver lo facil que fue convencer a su maestro, no le gusto mentirle del todo pero tampoco queria perder esa oportunidad y realmente necesitaba el tiempo para su investigacion, solo faltaba un detalle más.

la guitarra de Crow.

ademas del comentario que escucho por parte de Rom, logro dar con la tienda que llevaron a Red Tomahawk a reparar y ahi mismo se entero que quedaria inutilizable, sabia que seria un impacto muy fuerte para su novio y no tendria mas remedio que buscar una nueva. si lograba arreglarla y dejarla como nueva, se ganaria un buen avanze en renovar la confianza de Crow. solo requeria tenerla en su poder, cosa que seria algo complicado. No queria pedirsela directamente porque en caso que fallara, solo le daria falsas esperanzas y lo haria sentir peor.

entonces dependía de obtenerla por una tercera persona si usaba un método convencional. Temia que no respondiera a su llamada y mas despues de lo ocurrido _esa_ noche pero no perderia nada con intentar, sino ya veria como tenerla bajo su poder. saco su celular y marco el numero sintiendose levemente nervioso. Espero unos segundos en linea hasta que escucho aquella voz sedosa.

- _habla el monstruo oscuro, ¿cuales son tus deseos para querer infortunarme?-_ eso fue un alivio. Empezo a caminar de regreso a casa a paso lento.  
-Aion, habla Genos y por favor no digas mi nombre-hizo callar al rubio mas alto del otro lado de la linea intuyendo que el lo nombraria en voz alta. Escucho como el ojirubio se movia excusando algo que no logro entender pero tenia algo que ver con su"divinidad". Escucho mas pasos y una puerta cerrarse.

-¿ _a que se debe tanto secreto heroe demonio?_ -pregunto el guitarrista principal de la banda desde la seguridad de su habitacion a puerta cerrada.

-seguramente para ti no paso de ser percivido que Crow me teme y...-estaba a punto de dejar a aire sus anhelos de conseguir la confianza del menor, no era momento para ello.

-asi volvere a optener su confianza en mi-aseguro el rubio firmemente.  
 _-sabes que eso no bastara. Aunque por muy estupido que sea ese roedor, no bastara con arreglar su guitarra-_ dijo con cruda realidad el guitarrista principal. Aunque tuviera nexos muy profundos con Genos y le doliera decirle la verdad, no se veia capaz de mentirle, el, junto a su amada hermana eran los pocos seres vivos que amaba mas que a si mismos.

-lo se, pero solo es parte de mi plan. ¿podre contar con tu ayuda para dar con la guitarra o lo hare a la fuerza?-pregunto sin evitar advertir que nada lo detendria en su objetivo. Escucho una suave risa provenir del otro lado de la linea, algo extraño de oir provenir del elegante rubio de cabello largo.

- _te_ _vere_ _en el tejado a la misma hora de siempre-_ dijo el rubiales de ojos rubi con su usal tono dramatico y suave, buscando encandilar a su oyente.

-te vere ahi-el ciborg corto la llamada faltando media cuadra para llegar a su hogar sintiendose bien de que todo siguiera su curso y que su amistad con Aion no se haya perdido.

Aun cuando el lo habia rechazado.

...

Pasaron las horas rapidamente hasta que la luz lunar cubrio la ciudad casi en abandono. Las luces de las estrellas brillaban debilmente junto a este bello astro. Aun con el delisioso frescor de la noche, no le causo molestia al guitarrista Aion quien contemplaba la metropolis con su usual pose indiferente pero con un brillo delicado en sus ojos. Ese escenario le era tan familiar, lejos de la usual vista de destruccion y oscuridad era otra cosa, un recuerdo pocamente lejano. Cerro sus ojos dejandose llevar por el.

 _Esa noche tambien estaba fria y estaba en el tejado intentando digerir lo que habia escuchado hace poco mientras estaba en su cuarto. Por mas que intento ser discreto y no revelar su debilidad, pudo escucharlo llorar. Cada jadeo le desgarraba el alma porque su musa estaba sufriendo sin ninguna clase de consuelo y eso lo ponia mal._

 _Con mucha habilidad salio de la casa para buscar refugio en su usual mania de subir a sitio altos, osea ir al tejado para contemplar la ciudad en casi ruinas._

 _El viento acaricio su rostro que se disfiguraba en furia. Estaba molesto con el vocalista de la banda. Claro que sabia las razones de su separacion y que el menor llevo la peor parte pero a vista de su aparentemente inexistente corazon no importaba. El menor les habia prometido que el lo haria feliz por los cuatro pero helo ahi llorando en soledad._

 _¿Por eso habia renunciado intentar enamorarlo de su persona? ¿para que el lo dejara cuando mas lo necesitara?_

 _Apreto su mano con fuerza contra su rostro intentando ya no culpar unicamente al estupido pelirrojo, Genos solo estaba pagando el peso de sus propias elecciones pero eso no restaba peso._

 _Escucho abrirse la puerta de metal detras de si y giro su vista para quedar levemente sorprendido y no era el unico. El rubio de ojos dorados estaba algo anonado de verlo ahi pero no se marcho, continuo con su andar hasta llegar a la orilla del edificio, dandole poca importancia si habia enemistad por sus acciones. Los dos se unieron en un pacto de silencio sin mediar palabras, cada uno en su propio mundo_ _. Genos en su controversia sobre sus propios deseos mientras Aion contemplando la figura aun bajo esa mascara de dolor, continuaba con ese porte orgulloso._  
 _Ninguno se animaba a hablar entre si, aunque tubieran ganas de hacerlo, teoricamente estaban enemistados por su asunto de pareja aunque se supone que no debia influir del todo._

 _Sintiendose un poco mejor mas no menos desgarrado, el rubio de escleroticas negras decidio irse a casa tras unos 16 minutos de completo mutismo. La compañia de Aion, lejos de serle desagradable o densa, le causaba calma, necesitaba sentirse acompañado aunque fuera de forma presencial, algo que le ayudara a aclarar su mente._  
 _Dando unos pasos dirigiendose a la puerta de metal, hablo con suavidad dirigida a la unica persona que sabia que juzgaria sus acciones y si lo hacia, tenia la pertinencia de no hacerselo saber jamas._

 _-Buenas noches Aion-pero antes de que pudiera alejarse mas, una mano tomo la suya con afán de detenerlo. gira su vista detrás suyo quedando levemente sorprendido por su acción mientras el rubio de ojos rubio le miraba intensamente._  
 _-musa-Aion sabia que no habría marcha atrás. no soportaba ver la desolación en esos ojos, deseaba_ _hacerlo sentir mejor, queria ser el quien le recuperara su calma._

 _-te quiero-hablo suavemente mientras acariciaba su mano gentilmente sin hacer su pose usual, detalle meramente impropio de el. El heroe le vio algo turbado, sabia que el podia percibir sus propios latidos acelerados y la verdad de sus palabras. Con cuidado tomo su rostro, acariciando sus mejillas._

 _-te quiero como amante Genos-_ _hablo con su corazon en la mano. Sin pensar demasiado en las consecuencias, beso sus labios con los del contrario. apenas un roce timido y discreto pero lo suficiente para poder degustar el sabor de su musa en sus brazos. No deseandolo, rompio el contacto pero no perdia detalle en las facciones del mas bajo._

 _El heroe se quedo en silencio, pensativo. Eso no lo esperaba, nunca penso que el rubio de ojos rubi tuviera sentimientos amorosos por el y ahora le miraba expectante de una respuesta. Un incomodo silencio se apodero de los dos, Genos sabia que no podia corresponderle a Aion, puesto no le miraba de esa forma por mucho que le apreciara ademas aun estaba el asunto con Crow._

- _lo siento, aun sigo con Crow hasta que me diga lo contrario-respondio sincero pero sin la frialdad que solia usar. Sabia mejor que nadie el dolor del rechazo y Aunque en esos momentos estuviera confundido sobre sus deseos, aun queria al pelirrojo y seguia aferrandose a la idea que el no habia jugado con su sentimientos._

 _Lentamente sintio las manos calidas de Aion dejar su rostro y alejarse sin decir nada hasta llegar nuevamente a la orilla del tejado para volver a ver la ciudad dormida. Genos volvio a tomar su camino de regreso a casa sin decirle mas al guitarrista principal, decirle palabras de apoyo no ayudaria si venia de el._

 _Sin que el rubio heroe se percatara, Aion se cubria el rostro dejando que sus lagrimas fluyeran. Sentia su corazon herido por el rechazo aunque mejor que nadie sabia que eso pasaria, desde el instante que no habia recibido respuesta ante ese diminuto beso. no disminuia el dolor._

 _Una parte de el, se alegraba que los sentimientos del rubio fueran reales hacia su compañero. Pero no le restaba la envidia de que ellos vivieran un romance donde los sentimientos eran bilaterales, independientemente si estaban en conflicto._

 _El siendo un dios oscuro no debia caer en esos sentimiento tan mundanos pero lo habia hecho y ahora sufria por ello. Lo cual lo confundia, ya que eso lo hacia sentirse vivo, el saber que aun tiene sentimientos aparte de la pasión por la música. En volver a querer despues de tanto tiempo era un milagro aunque en esos momentos doliera._

Salio de sus recuerdos al escuchar pasos detras suyo, tardo menos de lo que esperaba el hermoso heroe y se giro para encararlo de frente. Veia al rubio cibernetico con andar usual y sus ojos brillando en determinacion en medio de esos posos, una vista maravillosa sin duda. dejo que el héroe se le acercara mostrando una postura tranquila.

-Aion-  
-al fin puedo ver que las tinieblas que nublaban tu mente no te perturban mas-hablo complacido, sin posar y retira un mechón de cabello de su frente con delicadeza. esos cabellos eran suaves aunque fueran artificiales, detalle que le hacia pensar que el rubio héroe era mas una muñeca que un ciborg. bajo su mano para tomar la maltrecha lira del vocalista principal que estaba descansando tranquilamente recargada en el borde del tejado.

Genos tomo la guitarra cuidando de no destrozarla mas. no se había percatado al principio pero si estaba muy dañada, el mástil estaba fisurado en varias partes mientras el cuerpo estaba roto en muchas partes, en especial el puente y las capsulas, dejándolas inutilizables para sostener las cuerdas. tenia mucho trabajo por hacer y mas si las partes internas estaban tan rotas como su exterior.

-te lo agradezco Aion-sus palabras murieron en su mente al sentir como el rubio de cabellera larga tomaba su rostro nuevamente dándole un beso gentil. sus movimientos fueron tan ligeros y gráciles que fue difícil de detectar, era eso o aun conservaba ese insano habito de bajar la guardia.  
el tacto entre ellos apenas unos segundos y se rompió con ligereza. el proclamado dios oscuro sonrio calmadamente mientras cerraba los ojos alejándose despacio, queriendo recordar con la mayor precisión posible aquella tersa piel y el sabor de esos labios que se dio el lujo de volver a probar.

-Aion-  
-no pude resistirme, no volverá a ocurrir-aseguro el guitarrista principal mas para si mismo que para el héroe clase S.  
-que asi sea-pidio Genos antes de marcharse, si fuera un sujeto cualquiera lo hubiera incinerado, pero el chico de ojos rubi de las pocas personas que podia contar verdaderamente y seria una pena perderlo. el rubio de ojos dorados agradecia enormemente que el pelirrojo no estuviera cerca, su relación estaba pasando por una etapa critica donde cualquier error podía arruinarlo todo y nada le aseguraba que tendría otra oportunidad.

con la guitarra del pelirrojo en la mano y la determinacion en su mirada se dirigio al edificio, a partir de mañana inicia su investigación.

...

despues de cocinar previamente el desayuno de su maestro y mandarle un mensaje a Crow sobre su ausencia tan prolongada asi como sus razones. empezó a realizar su clásico viaje al laboratorio del Doctor Kuseno, durante su andar no paraba de pensar que requeriría para su labor y que tanto podía hacer para mejorar el adorado instrumento de Crow. tan encimado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino. recorrio tanto a pie por estar tan distraído eso fue un error casi fatal, puesto alguien pudo haberlo seguido. hizo un escaneo del perímetro alrededor de 3 kilómetros para descartar intrusos y al confirmar que nada mas estaba el y las criaturas del bosque, prosiguió a entrar en la vieja cabaña que usaban como fachada.

en la tenue iluminacion del laboratorio-casa del científico donde el aroma del metal y el tenue frio de la oscuridad los cubria, empezo el plan de Genos. iniciando consigo mismo, duro unas 3 horas en sus mejoras habituales y la actualización de su software mientras hablaba con el científico sobre sus avances como héroe asi como lo poco que había averiguado sobre el Mad ciborg y como era inevitable salio en tema de su novio. el rubio no dudo en ser sincero con el adulto y sobre lo que haría para volver a obtener su confianza, lo que no se había percatado fue el tono y el sentimiento que le había impregnado a sus propias palabras.

ocultando una sonrisa tierna, Kuseno continuaba escuchando el largo parloteo de su hijo llegando a una sencilla conclusión: nuevamente los sentimientos de Genos estaban volviendo a cambiar por algo mas intenso, pero aun era muy pronto para que el mas joven se diera cuenta.

una vez terminadas las mejoras en el rubio, ambos se enfocaron en la guitarra del menor. la desarmaron en una esteril mesa de metal de reparaciones hasta dejarla completamente desmantelada, ni una cuerda estaba adherida, asi como ningún botón sin revisar. bajo una potente luz blanca que ambos estaban acostumbrados haciendo brillar cada pieza metálica o plástica en aquella mesa.  
-dios mio, este niño es muy desastroso- el científico tomo el mástil y lo reviso cuidadosamente.  
-en este caso es justificado porque intentaba defenderse-mención el rubio tomando una pieza y examinándola. le costaría unas horas en volverla a armar y testearla si sonaba como siempre.

-si tu lo dices hijo. hay partes que son completamente inútiles, pero no del todo inservibles. tomara tiempo reconstruirlas lo suficiente para el proceso de escaneo para la clonacion-aseguro el científico.  
-esta bien, también quisiera reforzarla del cuerpo y el mastil. ¿hay alguna forma de hacerlo sin que pese demasiado?-  
-por su puesto, pero ¿a que se debe esa petición hijo?-el científico dejo aquella pieza en la mesa y miro curioso al héroe.  
-presiento que no será la ultima vez que Crow intente usar su guitarra como arma-dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa e iba hacia la salida tomando su mochila de exploración que estaba en una silla.  
-se lo encargo mucho profesor-dijo en voz suave el menor deteniéndose en la puerta antes de salir. al obtener una respuesta positiva del adulto mayor continuo con su tarea.

...

fueron 4 días bastente interesantes.

el rubio de escleróticas negras se percato que su pareja es mucho mas sensible a su medio ambiente de lo que esperaba. puesto que mas de una ocasión el menor detenia sus actividades y vigilaba el área intentando enfocar la fuente, incluso tuvo que moverse de lugar varias veces porque el pelirrojo parcialmente lograba ubicar su posición.

durante sus observaciones mientras escribía. aprendió a leer con mayor cuidado el lenguaje corporal del menor cuando lograba acercase lo suficiente o notaba que el chico no lo habia detectado aun. cuando esta en alerta o se siente amenazado, suele usar sus orejas animal como antenas parabólicas para escuchar con mayor cuidado y el diámetro pupilar se incrementa a causa de la adrenalina. otros detalles que se percato era que el menor solia mover su cola únicamente cuando algo realmente lo emocionaba, su voz subía varios decibeles de forma armónica si esta contento, emocionado o se deja llevar por la pasión en sus venas, detalle que no tenia cuando esta bajo estrés o estaba a segundos de pelearse con sus compañeros. en cambio si esta relajado o desinteresado, solia mantener su cola quieta y sus facciones estaban calmadas.

también descubrió lo increíblemente torpe que el menor podía ser cuando intentaba ser amable. detalle que descubrio cuando intentaba disculparse con sus compañeros cuando el chico de cabellos de sangre los había ofendido o se equivoco de forma severa. cuando lo intentaba, hacia tiernos y leves pucheros.

Crow es muy melindroso para comer, tenia aversión por el poro y los sabores ácidos. mas de una vez cuando salen a comer fuera o están cocinando en casa, el pelirrojo solía tener buen apetito pero si había algo que no le gustaba lo separaba del plato o se veía obligado a comer por parte del moreno de ojos de mar. la leche era su bebida favorita, cosa que ya sabia pero no esperaba que el menor bebiera casi 10 botellas de 150 a 250 ml diarias incluso que se levantaba a media noche para tomar un vaso. todos hallazgos le eran fascinantes y todo era apuntado, en menos de dos 2 días ya tenia 8 cuadernos.

cuando se enfoco en el lado emocional. se dio cuenta que aunque Rom lo golpeara cada vez que el hacia una tontería, el pelirrojo le tenia cierta admiración y solia seguirlo casi siempre a todos lados. si salían de compras por el mandado o necesitaba algunas palabras de aliento, rápidamente el pelirrojo se apoyaba en Rom. no negó que sintió celos ante eso y mas de una vez rompió su lapicera cuando veía como el menor buscaba al baterista. el Doctor Kuseno mas de una vez logro aplacarlo diciéndole que era normal que Crow lo viera como un hermano mayor a quien seguir porque poseía mas experiencia en el mundo de la música y a pesar de los problemas que los metia, el mayor lo cuidaba.  
con Aion era una relación peculiar, cosa que confundió ligeramente al héroe mientras vigilaba la casa con sus binoculares. era con quien mas peleaba por cualquier cosa pero al mismo tiempo cuando estaban en paz, trabajaban muy bien en equipo mas cuando se trataba de componer canciones. mas de una vez, el pelirrojo se quedaba callado varios minutos escuchando al rubio de cabellera alta y aunque este empleara su lenguaje poético o usara otros idiomas, el pelirrojo lograba comprenderlo perfectamente. eso era nuevo, Crow tenia facilidad para el lenguaje y si estaba interesado en la platica se quedaba callado y sus orejas animal tildaban.  
su relación con Yaiba no es muy estrecha pero el pelirrojo solía buscarlo cuando no comprendía algo o necesitaba hablar con alguien mas calmado sin temor a verse intimidado. el bajista suele ser el mas paciente con el por ende lo buscaba para cumplir con dicha necesidad. pero cuando tenia ganas de bromear o hacer alguna tontería, Yaiba actuaba como mama gallina y evitaba lo mas que pudiera que el menor se hiciera daño o cuando Rom estaba molesto con el, se escondía ligeramente detrás del rubio bicolor. otro detalle interesante, era que cuando salía con el chico de lentes, el pelirrojo se animaba a probar cosas nuevas como escuchar otros estilos de música muy diferentes a la que solia tocar y el bajista se encargaba de explicarle sobre de que se trababa.

poco a poco el héroe clase S comenzó a comprender mejor el comportamiento de Crow hacia el mundo, sus hábitos y costumbres quedaron marcadas en sus cuadernos y su mente. una vez que terminaba por ese momento su investigación, es enfocaba en la guitarra del menor en repararla mientras repasaba el pequeño libro que esa extraña mujer le había obsequiado.

aun cuando los pasos son muy sencillos, requerían grandes dosis de paciencia y mucho temple. Genos se las vio muy negras cuando se percato que no podía tocar a Crow hasta que el menor le hiciera un gesto afirmativo o el mismo buscara su toque. con la información recabada logro resumir a puntos básicos en que apoyarse para ganarse su confianza: la comida, la música, sentirse protegido y seguro, darle cosas nuevas que aprender o entretenimiento pero sobre todo hacerlo sentir que alguien lo escucha. según el Doctor Kuseno dijo que cuando una persona grita mucho o habla demasiado fuerte, era porque solían sentirse solos y buscan llamar la atención. en base a eso, escribió sus objetivos y pasos para lograrlo aunque sabia que estaría cambiándolo bajo la marcha.

como primer punto y el mas importante. debía cerrar aquellas marcas que dejo en el corazon del pelirrojo que se habia jurado cuidar.

...

Crow se quedo algo turbado al oir esas palabras provenir del héroe, su corazón latia fuerte hasta dejarle levemente sordo y mareado. como dijo Genos estaba asustado de que le hiciera nuevamente daño pero al ver aquellos ojos dorados verle con determinación y honestas intenciones, bajo su guardia levemente y sonrio suavemente mientras bajaba la vista hacia su guitarra.

-Genos-  
-es tarde ya, será mejor que regreses a casa Crow-la forma que dijo su nombre llamo su atención. tan suave y calmado como si saboreara cada letra, algo muy diferente a lo acostumbrado hizo que su pomulos se pintaran aun mas de rosa pero obedeció a la indicación del mayor al ver que el cielo ya estaba tornándose mas oscuro conforme pasaban los minutos. mientras caminaba de regreso a casa llevándose a la renovada Red Tomahawk, se vio con la tentación de abrazarlo por el gesto de la guitarra y demostrarle que estaba de acuerdo con las acciones futuras del rubio pero se contuvo, no se sentía preparado para ello aun, aunque fuera un tacto muy inofensivo. comenzó a correr de regreso a su hogar sintiéndose estúpidamente nervioso pero no tenia porque ¿entonces que era? llego a su departamento a pasos acelerados y entro topándose con las miradas de sus compañeros de alma carmesí.

-¿estas...? esa es Red Tomahawk-el bajista se acerco al menor al verlo tan alterado y se quedo sorprendido al ver a la vieja compañera de Crow intacta y reluciente.  
-Genos la arreglo para mi-hablo en voz baja, temblando levemente. su pecho vibraba demasiado de aquel sentimiento que no lograba comprender pero no era miedo o nervios, era otra cosa mas fuerte. escucho sin entender a sus amigos algo sobre lo genial que era su novio en haber logrado repararla. corrió a su cuarto disculpándose torpemente sobre sentirse cansado. cerro con llave y se tiro descuidadamente en la cama sin soltar ni un momento su guitarra o molestarse en encender la luz dejando que la iluminación natural de la noche se colara por su ventana. abrazo su instrumento intentando tomar valor para averiguar que pasaba con el. hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba feliz, esta emocionado que el rubio cibernético haya echo ese esfuerzo para el y que se esforzaría para rescatar su relación, eso daba a entender mas que bien que el lo quería y no deseaba perderlo. una hermosa sonrisa broto de sus labios dando por entender que por ese momento el miedo no cabia dejándose llevar por el dulce sopor de romance.

...

el tiempo y las circunstancias actuaron a su favor, tornándole lento y calmado, incluso los Kanjis de mayor amenaza que requiriera la participación de los héroes clase S parecían que tenían una especie de pacto con ellos.

Tal como sus primeras citas, cortas y salían para cumplir alguna tarea. durante el viaje, sus charlas amenas los mantenían relajados, sin tener mucho contacto fisico salvo algun toque accidental o caricia inofensiva en el hombro o brazo por encima de la ropa. pero eso no era suficiente para el ciborg, quería tocarlo y acariciarlo, se desesperaba por abrazarlo al punto de que Saitama lo sacaba de la casa para que corriera o se entretuviera con algo porque el rubio de ojos dorados adquirió el habito de hacer ruido con los dedos contra cualquier superficie como signo de ansiedad.

hasta que leyó en la noche en un foro de las redes sociales que el estimulo auditivo era mas eficaz en cuestión del romance y tenia suerte de que el pelirrojo gustara de la música. El rubio de escleroticas negras aprendio que si no podia tocarlo con sus manos, lo haria con su voz. iniciando después de los ensayos, al principio planeaba que fuera en lugares aun mas privados pero considerando que aun no tenia suficiente cercanía con el menor, era mejor no tentar demasiado su suerte. asi que mejor en la comodidad del estudio, el ciborg pedia que se quedara con el con la excusa de practicar un poco mas o mostrarle la letra de una canción buscando su opinión al respecto.

 _eran pasadas de las 7 pm y la banda había terminado de ensayar sin muchos contratiempos. la canción de Flare era intensa pero aun había desatinos en ciertas partes que al menor de la banda le faltaba dominar bien para cantar y a Genos los acordes que le correspondían. fuera de, sus esfuerzos fueron muy buenos para las exigencias de Rom. después de guardar sus cosas se dispusieron a irse a casa pero notaron que el rubio de escleróticas negras estaba sentado en una silla afinando su guitarra._

 _-¿Genos?-el rubio bicolor lo llamo extrañado por su comportamiento pero rápidamente se resolvió su duda cuando llamo al mas joven para que le diera su opinión sobre una nueva canción y no presentarla ante la banda hasta que el pelirrojo le diera el visto bueno. esto calmo al pelirrojo y el resto de los chicos le encontraron lógica. dejando a la joven pareja solos, se adelantaron para empezar a preparar la noche de maratón de cine._

 _el pelirrojo se acerco al rubio, tomo una silla de metal plegable y se sento junto al héroe cruzando una pierna y mirándole interesado._  
 _-entonces en que te puede ayudar el gran Crow-se pavoneo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa jocosa. Genos termino de afinar y sin mirarlo dio unas suaves tocadas._  
 _-escucha con atención Crow-pidio el rubio suavemente mientras se concentraba en la canción que escribió hace poco para el pelirrojo sobre sus sentimientos por el._

 _ **-**_ _ **I lie awake at night. See things in black and White-**_ _canto suave y armonico asi como las notas musicales de su guitarra. por el rabillo del ojo noto la mirada contrariada del menor pero aun estaba interesado._

 _-_ ** _I've only got you inside my mind. You know you have made me blind-_** _tomo aire por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. subio un poco mas las notas de Golden Justice para impregnar mas la temática de la canción._

 _-_ _ **I lie awake and pray. That you will look my way. I have all this longing in my Core. I knew it right from the start...-**_ _desacostumbrado a demostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos tenia que arriesgarse y ver que pasaba._

 _ **-Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you. Pretty pretty boy of mine. Just tell me you love me too. Oh my pretty pretty boy, I need you. Oh my pretty pretty boy I do, Let me inside, i Make you stay right beside me.**_ _-canto en voz armoniosa y dulce, tan dulce como podía. dejo que sus sentimientos fluyeran con naturalidad con sus palabras y su guitarra también impregnara todo el estudio con su armonía._

 _ **-You stay a little while And touch me with your smile. And what can I say to make you mine? To reach out for you in time-**_ _canto sus anhelo tan ardiente que hacia que su Core aumentara sus revoluciones hasta debilitar en buena medida su torax metalico. vio una vez mas de reojo el pelirrojo, estaba relajado, su cola se movia despacio y podía ver una sonrisa hermosa acompañada de un sonrojo pronunciado. desde su lugar le hizo un leve escaneo, revelando que su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado pero por las facciones del menor, era una condición normal._

 _ **-Oh my pretty pretty boy I love you. Pretty pretty boy of mine. Just tell me you love me too. Oh my pretty pretty boy, I need you. Oh my pretty pretty boy I do, Let me inside, i Make you stay right beside me.**_ _-Crow se sentía en el cielo. por dios, hacia tanto que no escuchaba a Genos cantar para el de esa forma y vaya forma. cada letra de esa canción sencilla lo estremecia y mas porque estaba dirigida a su persona, claro que esto lo decía su vanidad, puede que no era asi, pero esa vocecita fue aplastada por los sentimientos amorosos hacia el rubio. mantuvo los ojos entrecerrados dejándose llevar por la armonica música y los sentimientos del héroe hacia el._

 _-_ _ **Oh pretty boy. Say you love me too**_ _-las notas terminaron despacio y el rubio se puso a contemplar el rostro relajado y tranquilo del menor. el también se sentía satisfecho de poder hacerle saber de alguna forma lo que sentía por el, al menos una parte. Crow salio de su letargo y miro a otro lado sonrojado mientras hacia un puchero muy ligero._

 _-este... la letra es muy buena, aunque esta muy fuera de nuestro estilo habitual-admitió el pelirrojo por no decir que le había encantado segur escuchándolo. lo ultimo lo dijo con las claras intenciones de que no aceptaría que nadie mas escuchara esa canción, era suya, Genos la escribió para el._  
 _-es bueno saber-el rubio sonrio levemente divertido ante la ligera posesión del vocalista, de todos modos no planeaba tocarla para nadie mas._  
 _-¿tienes mas canciones asi?-tentó el pelirrojo viéndole interesado._  
 _-asi es, por lo tanto necesitare tu ayuda un par de veces mas-al ver la mirada iluminada del pelirrojo supo que había dado en el clavo para volver a captar su interés._

Empezando asi una larga lista de canciones donde dejaba salir sus sentimientos por el vocalista de la banda, mientras Crow continuaba aparentando que no sospechaba que estaban dirigidas a su persona.

.-.-.-.

Poco a poco conforme a los dias, el ciborg noto que Crow ya se sentia nuevamente comodo con su presencia por la forma que le sonreia y le miraba. Ahora se animaban a caminar largos tramos por la tarde, a veces charlando y otras en un comodo silencio pero con el factor en comun de que Genos buscaba tomar su mano y tal como un principio, empezaron con el meñique.

Se sentian estupidos y nerviosos. Para cualquiera Era un simple toque de manos y ambos ya eran novios desde hace meses como para andar actuando de esa forma. Pero lo sentian correcto, Genos queria formar la confianza de Crow hacia su persona y lo hacia respetando las pautas que el chico de ojos carmesi le daba. Aunque fuera lento y tortuoso.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ya habian hecho un sendero bien marcado por las veces que salian a caminar.

Tras unos meses, ya podia tomar de la mano a Crow al salir a la calle sea para lo que sea que salieran. Sin que el ciborg se diera cuenta, El pelirrojo agradecia internamente que Genos se tomara la paciencia y el tiempo para volver a empezar casi de cero.  
Juraba ante lo mas sagrado que desde el primer dia de reconciliacion queria abrazarlo con mucho amor pero algo en el lo retenia y seria estupido no reconocerlo. era el miedo a salir lastimado nuevamente algo que su virgen corazon no conocia de esa forma y no sabia como lidear con ello.

Sin embargo, aquellas heridas cerraban de forma correcta al ser respetado en cuando a su espacio y el fuera quien marcara el ritmo.

Hasta que un dia se presento una prueba de fuego.

 _Salieron juntos al mercado a conseguir unos cuantos encargos por la banda y Saitama. Todo iba tranquilo hasta que una oleada de gente aterrada corria en estampida hacia ellos y otras personas indefensas._  
 _Genos no dudo ni un instante en afianzar su agarre en Crow para llevarlo a un sitio seguro, no se le ocurrio otro lugar que un callejon algo estrecho para esconder a su novio de un ataque. Una vez adentro, Genos resguardo con su cuerpo al chico mas bajo de algunas personas que entraban corriendo despavoridas y asustadas. No era un momento presisamente romantico pero no evito que el corazon de Crow latiera desvocado ante la cercania. Intento distraerse mirando a otro lado, se moria de ganas de abrazarlo y sentirse verdaderamente seguro pero sus nervios eran mas poderosos que su voluntad._

 _Genos noto la incomodidad en el pelirrojo brillando en aquellos ojos carmin que tanto le gustaban. Por mucho que le doliera debia marcar distancia, ademas de que debia detener aquella amenaza si queria mantener a su novio salvo._

 _-quedate aqui-el rubio le ordeno suavemente mientras se alejaba de Crow dando unos pasos hacia atras antes de girarse y correr._  
 _-mantente a salvo-le escucho decir como ultimas palabras mientras mas se alejaba por el mar de gente aterrada que continuaba su camino en una feroz estampida tirando todo a su paso._  
 _Crow vio que el rubio se alejaria de el y por su mente paso la idea de ¿Cuándo tardaría en volver? ¿O si lo haria en una pieza? si no era asi, no sabría cuanto tiempo estaría como nuevo ¿y si no regresaba?._

 _Eso hizo romper su miedo al dolor por la duda de la incertidumbre de no volver a ver a Genos, quiza en el fondo sabia que queria hacerlo pero bastaba una excusa para armarse de valor. aun corriendo contra corriente de la gente recibiendo algunos golpes y insultos por su osadia, poco podía importarle, tenia poco tiempo antes de que Genos corriera mas deprisa y perderle de vista._

 _el rubio noto que entre tanta gente no podía seguir, opto por empezar a saltar en los tejados pero antes de que pudiera saltar, un par de brazos delgados lo atraparon en un calido abrazo. Esto tomo completamente de sorpresa al mayor entre ellos dos._

 _El tiempo de detuvo y el mundo se quedo mudo para ellos dos aun cuando la desesperación y el miedo gobernaba, el amor entre ellos dos relucía con mayor fuerza._

 _Su Core vibro de felicidad al sentir aquellos brazos y manos rodearle con tal ternura y como lo hacia el pelirrojo detras suyo. Sin evitarlo una sonrisa esperanzada y hermosa nacio de sus labios ante aquel calor que habia extrañado todos los dias volver a sentir. Tomo las manos de Crow de forma gentil, no queria romper aquel contacto pero debia encargarse de aquel kanji que estaba dando problemas._  
 _-vuelve pronto-el pelirrojo pidio amenamente antes de romper el abrazo que le habia dado a rubio. Fue cobarde en no hacerlo de frente incluso podia tomarse como algo insinificante pero al sentir los dedos metalicos tocar sus manos con cuidado y escuchar la voz del ciborg tan llena de vida lo hizo cambiar de opinion._

 _-lo hare-lo solto despacio y vio desde su lugar como el heroe clase S se iba corriendo a salvar el dia._

 _Espero en el callejon donde lo habia dejado para su seguridad por unos minutos hasta que dejo de escuchar la sirena por parte de la asociacion que señalaba el fin del peligro por ese momento del dia. El pelirrojo junto a otras personas que salían de sus escondites temporales salieron a la calle para verificar los daños y que tanto era recuperable pero el salio para ir en busqueda de su novio hasta que lo vio caminando tranquilamente por la calle, tenia la ropa desgarrada asi como su hermoso rostro que mostraba un ojo brillante color rojo, le faltaba un brazo pero fuera de, estaba_ _Bien_.

 _-¡Genos!-el chico evadio a unas personas mas hasta llegar a su objetivo. Se detuvo a pocos pasos del ciborg porque aun con su destruido rostro le miraba con cariño y alivio de verle completo y a salvo. Aquella mirada aturdio los sentidos de Crow favoreciendo que perdiera el miedo una vez mas y lo abrazara dandole poca importancia a las chispas y los cables sueltos en el ciborg._

 _-no deberias abrazarme en este estado, podria herirte-regaño gentilmente el rubio intentando no ponerse muy comodo en los brazos del chico por temor a herirle por su maltrecho cuerpo. pero era muy dificil pues extrañaba ese contacto._

 _-me vale verga-Crow se aferro mas al ciborg completamente feliz de ver a su novio no entero pero por lo menos vivo. Se tenso al sentir un brazo tocarle para corresponder al abrazo pero se relajo de inmediato al volver a sentir aquella seguridad que tanto le gustaba y que solo Genos podia darle. Por su parte, el ciborg ya no se resistio a la necesidad de tocar al menor y ser abrazado dejandose llevar por la dulce sensacion que le producia._

En el mes, las caricias dulces volvieron al repartorio de demostraciones afectuosas entre ellos y Al terminar el segundo mes, ya se abrazaban como si nada en especial cerca de callejones que se volvieron sus escondites de amor.

...

Mas una tarde de noviembre, Genos le pidio a Crow salir ese martes hace una semana. Hace tiempo que no tenian una cita sin tener una razon de por medio para salir y por su parte estaba nervioso. Tantos desplantes que vivio temia que ese fuera otro mas pero se reconfortaba en recordar que Genos se habia ganado a pulsos su confianza y sentia su cariño reforzado. no era como la primera vez antes que tuvieran esos problemas, lo sentía mas fuerte, mas real.

Esperaba en la entrada del complejo departamental a las 6 de la tarde, ese dia no estaba frio ni caluroso, una temperatura agradable y fresca, por lo tanto no se molesto en usar algo mas abrigador. usaba un pantalón negro ajustado a sus piernas asi como una camisa roja con detalles goticos pequeños, sus botas con su clásicos tacones y un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada pendiendo de su cadera.

Vio a su novio llegar trotando desde a lo lejos sin lucir cansado usando su ropa normal, su camisa blanca y pantalones negros. El pelirrojo se puso de pie y sacudio sus prendas para quedar mas presentable. Una vez que estuvo listo, Genos le dio alcanze y se planto a su lado con una tranquila mirada.

-¿estas listo?-  
-¡seguro!-justo cuando iban a irse, unos pasos calmados interrumpieron el silencio agradable entre la pareja. Genos volteo detras suyo y vio a Saitama vestido como heroe mirandolos con una ceja levantada con dos bolsas plasticas en sus manos quien venia direccion opuesta al la pareja de jovenes.

=buenas tardes maestro/Saitama=dijeron en coro los dos cantantes mientras contemplaban hacia el mayor algo dudosos.  
-hola Genos, emmm... Brow... oi Genos ¿me acompañas a ir con King?-invito el calvo con una sonrisa calmada mientras pasaba entre la pareja y subia las escaleras sin dejar de hablar sobre las actividades que podrian hacer el trascurso.

Saitama noto los sutiles pero muy marcados cambios en el menor de su hogar. El rubio casi no estaba en casa y salia con el pelirrojo siempre que se diera la oportunidad. Por mas que intentara acompañar al heroe clase S, este de alguna forma lograba marearlo para que desistiera y no se diera cuenta de sus escapadas. Eso lo podia tolerar bien hasta cierto punto pero ver como el rubio y el menor se mandaban mensajes de texto cada cierto rato y mas cuando Genos se creia solo.

Las sonrisas del ciborg cada vez eran mas tranquilas y hermosas conforme pasaban los dias y no podia ponerle mas enfermo saber que el mocoso pelirrojo era quien las causaba.

Ya habia intentado muchas cosas para recuperar terreno contra el menor de la banda de musicos pero nada parecia funcionar, el rubio perdio interes en verle sin prendas, sus caricias suaves no tenian efecto, las palabras sutiles de amor no parecian alcanzarle. Hasta que una noche mientras trataba de dormir, se pregunto algo doloroso.

¿que haria cuando Genos ya no estuviera interesado en el de forma romantica?

-deja que me cambie de ropa no quiero volver a lavar este uniforme-termino de decir el calvo en tono ameno.

Crow se quedo quieto en su lugar, miro a otro lado sabiendo lo que iba a pasar pero no se enojaria, ya habia aprendido que Saitama era la prioridad de Genos y debia aprender a vivir con ello. Sea lo que sea que habia planeado el ciborg para ese dia podian hacerlo despues.

-mis disculpas maestro pero... yo ya tengo planes-con una pronunciada reverencia rechazo la invitacion de Saitama ante la sorpresa de este y el vocalista principal de la banda.

-esta bien Genos-el calvo le vio algo sorprendido pero relajo sus facciones prontamente, intentando aparentar que el rechazo no le habia dolido. Sin decir mas, el ciborg tomo de la mano a Crow y se lo llevo rumbo a su destino. El pelirrojo estaba sorprendido, muy sorprendido. No podia pensar o imaginarse que Genos lo elegiria a el por encima de Saitama nuevamente y sin ningun conflicto de por medio.

Tal como ese dia que se reconciliaron en la ciudad D, sintio su corazon latir vigoroso, llevandose en cada celula de su sangre un pedacito de felicidad.

-¿eh Genos que planeas?-pregunto muy interesado mientras apresuraba sus pasos para estar a su nivel. aun cuando iban de la mano, las largas piernas de Genos hacian que el diera dos pasos. Esto lo noto el rubio, bajo la velocidad de sus andar y sin ver a la cara a su novio respondio.

-lo sabras en su momento-hablo sin poder ocultar su buen humor ante su propio valor de poder rechazar a su maestro.  
-puta madre-

...

Llegaron a un sitio muy familiar para los dos. Era inmenso, Brillante de diferentes colores y formas espectaculares en sus adornos de pequeñas luces. La gente pasar con su kimonos de fiesta y algunos con ropa de uso diario, el ambiente alegre contagiaba a todos con facilidad.

-bienvenido al Nabana no sato-dijo el heroe clase S sin soltar la mano de su pareja y empezando a caminar por el local.  
-el festival de las luces-susurro el pelirrojo sorprendido y emocionado, era la segunda vez que iba a un festival invernal a causa de su pareja. Estaba contento que el clima estuviera agradabablemente fresco y si hacia frio, el cuerpo cibernetico de Genos emitia el suficiente calor para mantenerlo calientito siempre y cuando no se alejara mucho.  
Sin dudar, la pareja comenzo a caminar para adentrarse al lugar.

...

Duraron varios minutos y consecuente algunas horas paseando por el gigantesco lugar. Paseando por el calmado lugar contemplando las luces en los arboles, sus reflejos en los estanques mientras platicaban calmadamente tomandose el tiempo para descanzar tras caminar buen tramo. participando en varias atracciones para ganarse premios como peces o mascaras. Crow se puso una de un mono con cara graciosa color blanco y negro y Genos con cara de gato color azul, ambas con el estilo clasico de fabricacion oriental. probando la comida de los pequeños locales. Descubrieron con agrado que gustaban de las bolitas de nuez y la fruta con geli, se hacian leves bromas entre ellos como llenarse el rostro de betun o robarse la porcion del otro. Genos consideraba que tontear de esa forma era una perdida de tiempo y podia estar haciendo cosas mas importantes pero al ver la sonrisa tan animada del menor a su lado le hizo olvidar eso y seguir disfrutando de la velada.

Continuaron asi hasta llegar a la zona de juegos mecanicos, no sabian que tambien contaban con esa clase de atraccion pero no pudieron montarse en varios debido al peso del ciborg, algo peculiar porque entre los de su mismo tipo es uno de los mas ligeros.

Estaban por dejar pasar esa area cuando ven la rueda de la fortuna de mediano tamaño pues contaba con 10 canastas privadas de diferentes colores. Para alegria del pelirrojo, El rubio hizo sus calculos y dedujo que la rueda si lograria aguantar su peso para poder subirse juntos. Ni tardo ni perezosos tomaron su lugar en la fila y empezo el lento andar para tomar su turno.

Tardaron unos 20 minutos y tomaron su cabina color purpura claro que afortunadamente no les toco compartir su espacio con otra pareja u niños pequeños. El duo se puso a mirar por la ventana contemplando el paisaje nocturno con sus hermosas luces extendiendose a la lejania luciendo magico y las estrellas a su alcanze porque habian bajado a la tierra.

-¡es genial! ¡mira todas esas luces!-exclamo infantilmente el pelirrojo moviendo su ergida cola emocionado, sus ojos brillaban maravillosamente ante la vista asi como su sonrisa tan llena de vitalidad.

-si es... hermosa-Contesto Genos sin ver realmente el paisaje por estar concentrado en el pelirrojo. El menor sintio la mirada del mayor en el y volteo a verlo curioso haciendo chocar sus miradas de forma dulce, conectandose y uniendose sin decir nada. Sus ojos carmesi brillantes lucian mas ante la poca luz asi como su piel blanca lechosa. Sin evitarlo, pasea sus dedos metalicos por sus mejillas procando un sonrojo ligero y una sonrisa tierna.

Crow complacido por la gentil caricia, dejo de apoyarse en la banca y mirar por la ventana para acercarse mas a su pareja y fundirse en un tierno abrazo. Las dulces caricias mutuas eran acompañadas por los ronroneos del pelirrojo y las ligeras risas del ciborg. El pelirrojo buscando mas tacto, se sento en el regazo del heroe y enredo sus piernas tiernamente con las contrarias, continuo ronroneando completamente feliz por sentir que sus sentimientos por el rubio crecieron y el miedo inicial ya no estaba. Los cuidados y la paciencia del mayor dieron buenos frutos, estaban ahi juntos dejandose llevar por el romance en la soledad de una oscura cabina de un juego de un festival.

Sin abrir los ojos, sintio como Genos acercaba sus labios a su oreja peluda sin dejar de tocarlo gentilmente del cabello.

-feliz aniversario Crow-susurro despacio apenas rozando sus labios contra ese suave pelo.

Esas tres sencillas palabras lograron detenerlo y hacerlo mirar shoqueado.  
-¿que?-  
-feliz aniversario. ¿no recuerdas? Hoy es 3 de noviembre, empezamos a ser pareja este dia hace un año-explico el rubio de escleroticas negras soltando levemente su abrazo.  
-yo...-el menor estaba mudo, no esperaba esas palabras y que el pelirrojo lo llevara al mismo festival donde definieron su relacion al final de la velada.

-lei en una revista, que los aniversarios son mas importantes que los meses para algunas parejas. No suelo contar los dias o el tiempo muy a menudo y menos por este tipo de cosas pero si para ti es importante... para mi igual-admitio el heroe exponiendo sus sentimientos, su debilidad.  
-se que tuvimos problemas pero nunca deje de considerarte mi pareja-susurro el rubio sintiendose expuesto y ridiculo. En esos momentos era una masilla infantil para moldear en las manos del pelirrojo.

-¡ni yo tampoco! ¡aun cuando no querias verme y me enfade contigo, nunca deje de pensar y decir que seguias siendo mi novio!-exclamo el menor con su usual tono de voz sorprendiendo al rubio que lo seguia cargando. Crow se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y beso de forma torpe la rubio, tal como la primera vez que compartieron cuando se le declaro. Un beso torpe pero tierno.

Un pronunciado sonrojo marco las mejillas de la pareja para al final reirse por la forma tan estupida que actuaban, tan natural y libre. Genos tomo el rostro del pelirrojo y acaricio esos bonitos labios color rosa con su pulgar sin dejar de verle intensamente.

Tan suaves y tiernos.

Delicadamente volvio a besarlo. Despacio, sin prisa, volviendo a recordar ese sabor tan caracteristico en su pareja. Juraba ante lo mas sagrado que extrañaba hasta la muerte en volverlos a probar. Tantos meses agonizando en ansiedad por besarlo, por estar asi de intimos por fin fue recompensado y agradecia que todo su esfuerzo diera frutos.

Crow por su parte correspondio a ese gesto amoroso con el mismo entusiasmo, extraño tanto el sabor de su heroe, el calor que despedia sus besos asi como las deliciosas cosquillas que causaban en su cuerpo. Todo, todo habia extrañado ferozmente.

Poco a poco el beso se volvio mas intenso, mas intimo y apasionado. La inocencia de sus caricias se fue perdiendo por mas audaces toques, Genos aferraba sus manos a la figura mas menuda desde su cintura para evitar que se escapara de el y mientras el chico de cabellos color sangre se aferraba a su cuello con las mismas intensiones. Los besos fogosos empezaron a hacer eco en la pequeña cabina al mismo tiempo el sonido de la ropa rozar contra el contrario, poco a poco el vapor inhundo el lugar volviendolo mas acalorado hasta sofocar levemente al pelirrojo y hacerle sudar.

-Genos...-el pelirrojo jadeo un poco sintiendo sus mejillas arder y el brillo de sus ojos crecia. Genos sabia que le iba a pedir el mas joven asi que de un puñetazo rompio el cristal de una de las ventanitas para hacer el aire circular y refrescar un poco.

-gracias-rozaron sus labios despacio antes de volverse a besar intensamente y volver a escuchar esos sonidos tan armonicos y privados para el deleite mutuo. Las manos de pelirrojo se colaron por debajo de la camisa blanca del heroe tocandole cada recobeco disponible provocandole gran placer al ciborg y se notaba cuando el mayor aumentaba las revoluciones de su Core asi como los discretos gemidos que soltaba. Mientras este se entretenia con el hermoso cuello de su amante, dandole besos y leves mordiscos a esa delicada area.

Tras varios minutos de intensos besos y caricias, la pareja se detuvo a fuerzas conteniendose mutuamente con un abrazo suave, habia sido suficiente por esa noche ademas de que recordaron que estaban en un lugar publico que facilmente podian ser vistos. Crow nuevamente tenia una marquita en su cuello mas pequeña que la anterior y la camisa de Genos estaba rota por la espalda porque pelirrojo tiraba de ella cuando el besaba con especial enfusividad y gemia buscando alguna forma de sacar esas extrañas pero maravillosas sensaciones.

Ahora la pareja relajada y calmada mediante ronroneos mutuos y caricias nuevamente inofensivas esperaban su turno para bajar.

-Crow-la voz suavemente ronca del ciborg acaricio el oido del mas joven, el cual respondio con un quedito sonido por estar dejandose llevar por el dulce supor del romance.

-pideme lo que quieras, lo que pidas te lo dare, no importa que sea-le aseguro el ciborg mientras acariciaba el cabello del menor. El hermoso vocalista recordo que Orion le ofrecio lo mismo pero en otras palabras. Se oian tan distintas ahora, el violinista se lo ofrecio para que se quedara con el mientras su pareja como un detalle romantico. Imagino el mundo de posibilidades y no sabia por cual inclinarse, el rubio accederia a cualquier cosa que le pidiera.

Una parte de el, decia que le dijera que renunciara a ser alumno de Saitama. Asi el rubio tendria mas tiempo para el y su banda. Pero lo desecho, no se atreveria a pedirle algo asi, sabia como su heroe admiraba al calvo cara de bobo, arrebatarle eso seria muy ruin. Tampoco podia pedirle que estuvieran juntos por siempre, el ciborg le dijo cuando vieron aquel lucero que no podria prometerle un amor eterno sea cual sea las circuntancias.  
Queria que el rubio siempre estuviera con el, aunque sea un pedacito y ahi fue cuando se le ocurrio.

-un arete-  
-¿disculpa?-  
-dame uno de tus aretes-pidio el pelirrojo con un sonrojo timido pero siendo valiente por mantener la vista hacia el rubio. Extrañado por la peculiar peticion. Muy a su pesar, solto al menor para retirarse el arete izquierdo y darselo en la mano. El pelirrojo contemplo el accesorio plateado, redondo y de mediano tamaño en sus dedos sonriendo complacido, separo ambas piezas, le dio una leve limpieza con su ropa con cuido de no soltar ninguna. Tomo aire y contra todo lo esperado, Crow perforo su oreja izquierda sin contemplaciones o dudas sorprendiendo a Genos.

-¡puta madre esto duele!-se quejo y sintio arder su oreja por el metal tocando su lobulo, asi como un poco de sangre escurrio por el reciente orificio.  
-¿por que hiciste eso?- el heroe volteo el rostro de su amante y acaricio su oreja despacio importandole poco si se manchaba de sangre los dedos.

-queria algo tuyo que pudiera tener siempre y recorde que no importa que te pase, tus aretes siempre estan intactos y nunca los pierdes-explico lo mejor que pudo para al final recibir una sonrisa comprensiva provenir de su pareja.

-Crow... si ese es el caso...-agilmente Genos tomo la gargantilla negra del cuello del joven y se puso. Aun cuando el tuviera el cuello mas ancho, aquella cintilla logro adaptarse bien. El collar hacia lucir aun mas sensual la garganta del ciborg.  
-asi estamos parejos- el vocalista sonrio contento ante el gesto y pego su frente contra el rubio una vez mas dejandose llevar por el suave supor de su mutua compañia.

-te quiero Genos-  
-yo tambien te quiero Crow-  
Pero por alguna razon, ya no se sentian comodos con esa frase.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Aauww a que fue muy tierno este cap. Si no vomitaron arcoiris o sufrieron algun coma diabetico o coma hiperosmolar, me dare un tiro en la cabeza y nunca sabran como terminan estos ficks. Jajajaja

Ya siendo serias, tengan cuidado con su alimentacion y recuerden revisarse periodicamente.

una cuestión que es muuuy importante para todos y todas.

Pero ahi algo que no me deja de picar y ahiii! Ustedes lectoras (y lectores) decidiran, como siempre dicta la democracia en mi seccion algunas veces.

En fin, la cuestion es **¿que tal lejos quieren que llegen Genos y Crow en su relacion en cuestion de intimidad?** Mmh?! (Musica dramatica) chanchaaaan!

 **A) Solo experimentan placer de masturbacion son muy inocentes sobre el sexo**.

 **B) llegan al sexo oral.**

 **C) acto completo pero solo Genos de Seme.**

 **D) unleashed osea sin limites.**

Pero! (Hay un pero como siempre) lo que eligan, repercutira en Saitama en un futuro, sea bueno o malo, quien sabe e.e si hay empate o si nadie vota o no hay coherencia en sus deseos todo trascurrira lo planeado

Nos vemos cositas de dios y dejen reviews con amor que son los que me alientan aun mas.  
Abrazos owo


	20. espacio (3 parte)

Ahora despues de tanto drama y situaciones cursis viene algo divertido y mas cursilerias, porque? Porque si. les advierto que verán mucho OC (osea fuera de su personalidad (creo que se escribe asi))

¿que es? Solo lean queridas y queridos :3

ojala perdonen el inmenso retrazo de la actualización, hubo problemas muy severos en mi casa que requerían mi atención completa. hasta el momento todo se esta estabilizando.

.-.-.-.-.-

En el complejo de departamentos peculiarmente intacto de la ciudad Z en una agradable tarde de primavera. Los pajaros cantaban en los arboles antes de ser devorados por un kanji y que estos terminaran con el mismo destino por parte de un peculiar calvo si no tenian cuidado.

Una banda incompleta estaba entretenida mirando la television, una serie detectivesca y paranormal que era de interes para el bajista de la banda. Aion se habia quedado dormido en el sofa mas grande y mullido al sentir la paz en el hogar, ademas que casi se le pasa su sueño de belleza.  
En la cocina, Rom regresaba con un bol con forma ovalada color azul lleno de palomitas de maiz y miro a todos lados al sentir demasiada quietud en el area.

-¿donde esta Crow?-el baterista noto de inmediato la ausencia del mas joven y no pudo evitar preguntar por el mientras tomaba asiento en el sofa individual. en un dia normal estarían ensayando pero decidieron tomarse el dia para relajarse, habían ensayado muy duro en los últimos días hasta pasada de las 12 am porque tendrían un concierto muy importante dentro de poco y requerían estar mas que preparados.  
-salio con Genos desde temprano. Dijo que era importante-respondio Yaiba acomodandose las gafas y acomodándose nuevamente el sofá.

-mas le vale a ese pequeño cabron que no este haciendo nada sexoso otra vez.-el moreno golpeo su puño contra el mueble claramente molesto, la ultima vez que el pelirrojo volvio a casa con el cuello marcado y su orejita perforada, lo castigo dejandolo sin tomar leche por 2 semanas, fue puro milagro que el pelirrojo pudo sobrevivir a su adiccion y no podia hacer trampa porque le dijo al ciborg la situación. si no respetaba el castigo, no le dejaria verlo. El moreno de ojos de mar no podia evitar ver al vocalista como un hermanito menor, molesto y griton pero un hermanito al final.

A su parecer, estaba muy verde para empezar a incursionar al mundo del sexo y sus locuras.

-sabes que no podras controlar la naturaleza impulsiva de Crow-hablo el rubio bicolor recostándose en el sofá tomando el bol de palomitas antes de que el moreno de inmensa fuerza rompiera la mesa con un puñetazo y al mismo tiempo despertando al guitarrista principal.  
-Rom hoy tu leyenda de violencia esta mas exaltada de lo...-el ojiambar vio con mayor detenimiento al baterista dándose cuenta que ocurría en realidad. dejo el recipiente en la mesa y arrastro al moreno a la salida de la casa aun cuando este amenazaba con golpearlo. el rubio de largo cabello, se limito a seguirlos llevándose sus celulares y cerrando la casa. tenian que llevar inmediatamente a Rom al gimnasio mas cercano para que gastara toda esa testosterona antes de que ocurra una estupidez.

mientras la banda sospechaba que el mas joven de la banda estaba metido en situaciones para mayores de edad y se encargaban de la temporada de Rom, el pelirrojo junto a su novio estaban caminando tranquilamente por la calle mientras llevaban algunas cosas del mandado que le encargo Saitama a Genos. tardaron mas de lo que esperaban porque hubo un choque automovilístico a causa de una despampanante mujer de cabello negro y lentes con vestido blanco con detalles en rosas blancas escotado que cruzaba la calle como si fuera una pasarela, tan natural y sensual. tanto Crow como Genos concidieron que esa mujer era el icono de la sensualidad y sexualidad femenina encarnada. apenas lograron despegar su vista de la mujer y el rubio no pudo evitar gruñir que el pelirrojo aun seguía levemente embobado. Genos tuvo que arrastrar al vocalista de brazo para hacerlo entrar en razón y el pelirrojo nervioso empezo su usual verborrea intentando aplacar a su pareja.

tras unos minutos de retornar su camino y sobredosis de ternura de parte de Crow para que el ciborg dejara de estar celoso. charlaban sobre que podían hacer aquella tarde después de cumplir con dicha tarea: podían ir al cine a ver la nueva película de la bruja de oscuridad que curiosamente se parecía mucho a la mujer que caminaba por la calle. tal vez estar en la plaza perdiendo el tiempo tranquilamente, participar en el parque de espectáculos callejeros en la ciudad W o eso hacían hasta que se topan a sentido contrario de su camino, un viejo de cabello cano de sueter negro y pantalón deportivo, aun con su edad llevaba un porte regio y respetable para quien lo viera.

-oh Genos, buenas tardes-saludo cortes el anciano levantando una mano como señal de saludo.  
-buenas Tardes Señor Bang-saludo el ciborg con respeto, el pelirrojo vio al anciano y sintió curiosidad, pues eran muy pocas las personas que su novio tenia un verdadero respeto. en el momento que el mayor giro su vista hacia el, instintivamente se escondió detrás de Genos levemente.

-Genos ¿Quién ese este viejito?-pregunto con inocencia el mas joven. Bang quería darse un golpe en la cabeza por la poca educación del pelirrojo hacia su persona pero no lo culpaba, desde lejos se notaba que el ciborg rubio lo tenia muy ligeramente consentido. llevándolo a la siguiente pregunta que posiblemente no tendría respuesta ¿Genos es tan diferente con el menor?  
-es el Bang, mejor conocido como "Silver Fang" ocupa el rango 3 entre los héroes clase S-presento el hermoso ojidorado formalmente sorprendiendo al vocalista.

-¿entonces es mas fuerte que tu?-pregunto el pelirrojo aun sin dejar su tono sorprendido.  
-asi es-Crow miro al anciano y lo analizo aun sin creerlo del todo. pero sus instintos le decían que había que andarse con cuidado con ese señor, poseía una aura muy similiar a Rom salvo que es mas calmado. el menor se imagino al mayor de los ShingacrimsonZ como un anciano muy parecido a quien estaba frente suyo.

-¿quien te acompaña Genos?-fingio ignorancia el poderoso maestro de artes marciales. sabia mas que bien que el pelirrojo es el novio del héroe y el causante que perdiera la apuesta con los otros clase S pero lejos de, quería conocer al joven, después de todo no cualquiera podía acercarse del ciborg y mucho menos formar vínculos tan profundos con el.  
-soy el Gran Crow, vocalista y líder de los ShigacrimsonZ-se presento el pelirrojo con orgullo mientras posaba. el anciano paso por alto su exagerada presentación para hacer la propia.  
-un placer joven. dime ¿conoces el puño de agua demoledor de rocas?-el anciano hizo su pose característica marcial con las clara intenciones de llamar la atención del joven frente suyo. si jugaba bien sus cartas, llamaría la atención del pelirrojo y posiblemente seria un buen alumno y por ende, con un poco mas de suerte, Genos lo seguiria. lo había visto actuar contra el minutauro kanji en las noticias, aun cuando no era un héroe y actuó con imprudencia, admitia que tenia agallas.

-no-el pelirrojo contesto con un clásico tono de desinteres hasta que una idea clico en su mente. La musa de la musica toco su hombro cuando vio a Bang moverse asi y al mismo tiempo recordando las batallas y peleas que habia presenciado a primera mano.  
-¡Genos escribamos una canción sobre la belleza de la batalla y el caos!-animo entusiasmado mirando a su pareja, el ciborg medito un poco al respecto y afirmo estando de acuerdo con su idea. ya tendrían algo que hacer en esa tarde.

-si nos disculpa Bang, vamos a ir con mi maestro para llevarle su encargo-dijo el rubio de escleróticas negras hacia el mayor con las claras intenciones de despedirse y volviendo a caminar siendo seguido por su joven pareja.  
-oh, si no les molesta podría acompañarlos, quisiera saludar a Saitama-se incorporo el mayor mientras caminaba junto a ellos en un cómodo silencio. el rubio no dijo nada y permitió que el héroe clase S nivel 3 los siguiera calmadamente. No obstante, Genos guiándose por sus instintos posesivos se puso en medio de Crow y Bang, no dudaba de la honradez del hombre de cabello cano pero fácilmente dedujo que el buscaba incorporar a su pareja como aprendiz en su Dojo, no era novedad para el, es natural que el anciano este buscando algún candidato para heredar su sabiduría como dicta sus tradiciones pero no podía evitar ponerse asi.

el trayecto fue calmado y tranquilo acompañados de la vista de la destruida ciudad y su naturaleza levemente salvaje. aun con el Ciborg en medio, Bang logro hablar con el pelirrojo quien contestaba como solo el podía hacerlo. respondiendo a sus preguntas sobre su vida antes de llegar a la ciudad Z, también la forma de ganarse la vida, todo normal hasta que llego al tema de su relación con el rubio de escleróticas negras. Crow dudo en responder, Genos y el había declarado mas de una vez que son pareja de forma publica, aunque fuera de forma poco usual pero eran personas desconocidas, gente que poco podía hacerle a su héroe. la cosa cambia con ese hombre. era un conocido para Demon Cyborg, lo veía con regularidad en su trabajo o en la calle. antes de que la pensara mas, Genos se metio en la conversación.

-Crow es mi novio Bang-declaro el rubio formalmente. Paso unas bolsas a su mano derecha para tener el brazo izquierdo libre y asi pasarlo por los hombros del mas joven robándole un sonrojo leve. el mayor de cabello cano sonrió enternecido y para que negarlo, también es sorprendente. Genos es ligeramente mas ameno de tratar cuando esta con el pelirrojo que con Saitama.

Talvez porque no tenia porque actuar con violencia siempre y cuando mantuvieran una sana distancia del menor o simplemente no queria mostrar una faceta demasiado violenta frente al menor. algo curioso para vista del artista marcial pero entendía porque, el amor hace cosas peculiares con los humanos.

...

después de dejar las compras con el maestro de Genos asi como el señor Bang se quedo un rato platicando con el, la pareja se dirigio al almacen de ensayos para tener una comida privada con los bentos que el rubio preparo con anterioridad en caso de que demoraran demasiado en las compras. decidieron comer en ese lugar para tener mayor oportunidad para escribir una canción que el pelirrojo sugirió usando como tema la destrucción.

Genos comia elegantemente su arroz mientras observaba como Crow masticaba un trozo de pollo sazonado con miel y mostaza al mismo tiempo escribia algo en un gastado cuaderno. todo iba normal y tranquilo hasta que suena el celular del pelirrojo, una melodía en particular, era la canción que Genos habia escrito para el llamada "Hugging Roses". una canción nostálgica y apasionada.

antes de esa, era una canción que el rubio compuso para su maestro como parte de su antiguo plan para darle popularidad al héroe, sin saber sus ocultas intenciones. pero al saber toda la verdad, la cambio. no tanto por celos, sino por respeto a su pareja, pensando que cada vez que la escuchaba le recordaba sus intentos fallidos.

-Diga-hablo con la boca llena el pelirrojo, pensando que era Rom o Yaiba. sus mejillas perdieron color y escupio todo lo que tenia en la boca. este gesto no paso por alto por el ciborg, rápidamente se puso alerta vigilando al pelirrojo y posibles amenazas cercanas. veía al menor cada vez mas angustiado y ansioso intentado responder a todo lo que decía el sujeto al otro lado de la línea pero no le daba oportunidad por lo que veía ¿acaso alguien lo estaba amenazando? ¿no habia sido lo suficientemente claro con los homofóbicos extremos sobre lo que les pasaría si su novio le ocurria algo? sus ojos brillaron en dorado y no pararon incluso cuando Crow termino su llamada.

el pelirrojo estampo su cara contra la mesa con un aire deprimido haciendo que el rubio de escleróticas negras se pusiera de pie molesto y preocupado.  
-¡¿Qué fue lo que paso?!-  
-Genos...-  
-¿Quien te insulto Crow? lo hare pagar-hablo con fría determinación.  
-es peor-esto puso en alerta al ciborg pero espero callado a que el pelirrojo continuara hablando creando el ambiente mas denso cuando hace unos minutos era alegre y cariñoso.

un reto de miradas hubo entre el pelirrojo que dudaba en decirle a su novio y la determinación del héroe en protegerlo contra todos y todo. Crow dio un leve suspiro con la intensión de tomar valor.  
-era mi madre-esto shockeo un poco al héroe y pestañeo un poco confundido. Crow estampo su cara sonrojada, nervioso contra la mesa ante la perspectiva. era para menos, su madre generalmente es alegre y despreocupada pero en esta ocasión estaba realmente cabreada. bueno el tenia la culpa por estar fingiendo demencia cuando sabia perfectamente que debía mencionarle a su madre durante las llamadas ocasionales sobre que tenia pareja para no preocuparla.

-esta furiosa conmigo porque no le dije que tenia novio y se entero por una noticia en el internet. bueno... quiere conocerte-esto lo dijo bajo un tono apenado y sonrojado levantando la mirada sin quitar su cabeza de la mesa. mirando la cara anonada del rubio de ojos dorados.  
-¿conocerme?-  
-si, eres mi novio y como mi padre no esta, mi madre asume ese papel. mierda, no pensé que se enteraría tan pronto-el pelirrojo se sentía nervioso. no era que no quería que Genos la conociera pero aun se le hacia muy pronto, por dios solo tenían un año y 5 meses de novios no era muy alarmante además no estaba listo sobre lo que diría su progenitora sobre su pareja.

Genos se volvió a sentar recordando que Kuseno también quería conocer a su novio pero con todo lo ocurrido lo habia olvidado. seria una buena oportunidad para ver como se supone que es cuando los padres o tutores conocen a las parejas de sus protegidos, además también se sentía curioso de conocer la madre de Crow. por lo recordaba, el menor casi no habla de ella mas que lo vital para conocerla, como su edad y en que trabaja además de la fotografía que tenia el pelirrojo en su buro.

-esta bien-  
-¿eh?-  
-también me intriga conocer a tu progenitora Crow-  
-puta madre ¿Hablas en serio?-el pelirrojo se puso de pie poniendo ambas manos en la mesa con la intención de acercarse mas a su novio con una mirada esperanzada y un tanto nerviosa.

-hablo en serio, tengo entendido que una vez que las parejas conocen a sus... suegros, la relación se torna formal-recordó el rubio de alguna nota de internet de un blog de chicas. el pelirrojo dio saltos de felicidad ante su triunfo, pensó que seria mas difícil convencer al héroe pero detiene su baile del triunfo cuando recuerda un detalle dado por su progenitora.

-por cierto, mi vieja quiere que nos quedemos este fin de semana en la granja-aclaro el mas joven mientras volvia a sentarse tomando el aparato para enviarle el mensaje a su madre al respecto.  
-¿quedarnos?-  
-asi es, ella dice que no le bastara un par de horas para conocerte-  
-tiene sentido. ¿acaso es la mujer de cabello rojo oscuro que tienes en una fotografia de tu cuarto?-puso su mano en el menton haciendo un leve análisis y asegurándose que fuera ella quien recordaba de la fotografía, no vaya ser una hermana o una tia.

-asi es aunque la ultima vez que la vi, se lo tiño violeta-el vocalista contesto distraidamente mientras enviaba el mensaje a su madre confirmando la salida al rancho matriz de su familia. una vez terminado su pequeña tarea, volvió a sentarse en la silla para terminar su comida junto a su novio mas animado que nunca.

.-.-.-.

viernes 6:43 am.

estaba la peculiar pareja sentados en la penúltima butaca del autobús que los llevarían al Rancho ganadero de la familia de Crow a las afueras de la ciudad R, cerca del aeropuerto de la misma. por la ventana el ciborg veía la belleza de pradera verde y fértil rodeada de una cerca de madera y acero que apenas empezaba a ser pintada de amarillo-naranja por el amanecer mientras su mano acariciaba gentilmente la cabeza de su novio que estaba acostado en su regazo, el cual estaba nervioso y levemente asustado.

giro su vista hacia Crow que aun movia su pie inquieto. Un tic recurrente cuando esta nervioso ademas de hacerse bolita. dio un leve suspiro por el comportamiento de su pareja y siguió mimandole despacio.  
-Crow estas preocupándote demasiado-  
-¡pero Genos! es mi madre. ¿que tal si no te quiere? ¿o hago algo estúpido?-apenas pudo controlar el volumen de su voz por lo nervioso que estaba. lo que mas temia el pelirrojo era que su novio se decepcionara por su vida antes de volverse una estrella de Rock o que el hiciera algun comentario estupido como mencionar todas las veces que el estaba cerca de la muerte o sobre su temporada, en el peor de los casos que su madre se enterara de los rozes tan hostiles que tuvieron. el rubio entendio la preocupación de su pareja, en el fondo, el tambien estaba nervioso pero uno de los dos debia estar calmo para dar seguridad al otro. ademas no podia ser tan malo. acerco su rostro hacia su oído animal. En voz suave y lo mas tranquilizadora que podia le hablo.

-tranquilo Crow, todo saldrá bien-siguio acariciando su cabello gentilmente sin alejarse demasiado.  
-pero... ¿que tal si no le agradas a mi madre?-susurro despacio ante la idea que la mujer lo obligara a romper con Genos. La conocia, quiza es muy bonachona pero extremadamente terca ante el cumpliento de sus propias metas. Y la idea que lo obligara a romper con el heroe, lo hacia temblar.

-no pienso demostrarle nada ni permitir que nos separen-afirmo el rubio de ojos dorados. Pasaron por mucho para que una persona llegara y con extrema facilidad rompiera sus lazos. Le regalo un beso gentil en la mejilla asi como una suave nana para hacerlo dormir un poco.

Tuvieron que madrugar muy temprano para tomar el avion y consecuente el autobus que los aproximaria a su destino, despues, segun las indicaciones de Crow tomarian rumbo a pie para llegar a su antigua casa. De forma normal, Genos llegaria en pocas horas corriendo si cargaba al pelirrojo y este llevara las maletas pero optaron por irse tranquilos y disfrutar del camino.

Mientras seguia taradeando y escuchando como Crow le seguia el ritmo aun mas despacio hacia memoria de lo ocurrido hasta el momento.

 _Eran las 3:15 am y la pareja ya estaba en el aeropuerto, mas especificamente en el avion. Tras unos cuantos problemas tecnicos por las maletas y los costos adicionales que Genos no le importo mucho pagar, lograron abordar, sin embargo, Por cuestiones tecnicas que Crow no entendio del todo, tuvieron que separarlos. Genos se sento a lado de la ventana junto a la mujer impresionante porte que vieron hace unos dias usando esta ocasion un vestido estilo chino color blanco con bordes y flores doradas con un peculiar escote en forma de luna creciente y una abertura en la falda que revelaba sus hermosas piernas. En el asiento detras suyo estaba una mujer de piel de porcelana con cabello blanco tan largo y brillante. Usando un Palazzo negro con discretos holanes con un porte muy similar a la mujer frente suyo._

 _Crow no pudo evitar refunfuñar molesto porque ambas chicas tomaron interes en platicar con Genos y lograron sacarle mas que unas cuantas palabras. Se habia sentado incorrectamente para estar al pendiente de esas mujerzuelas hasta que la azafata lo regaño obligandolo a sentarse adecuadamente. Bufo molesto y vio A su lado estaba un hombre joven, seguramente de la misma edad que Genos de piel morena y cabello platinado peinado en ajustadas trenzas, ropa levemente holgada color amarillo y naranja. Lucia tan molesto como el._

 _-si quieres te doy una fotografia, durara mas-la voz levemente suave llamo su atencion y provenia del moreno que sonreia socarron ante la indiscresion del pelirrojo. Crow no dijo nada, miro a otro lado con la clara intension de distraerse pero no ayudo mucho porque oia las discretas risas de las chicas junto a su novio._

 _-estupidas normas del avion-gruño._  
 _-ah, a ti tambien te separaron-el ojicarmin volteo a ver al extraño a su lado, el cual sonreia levemente mas comprensivo y con leve galaneria._  
 _-yo estoy viajando con ellas, me dice que me quiere anda mas como mula de carga pero se que le gusto-sonrio arrogante mientras cruzaba los brazos en su pecho y mas porque recordo su travesura cuando era niño, quiza lo hizo por necesidad pero admitia que pudo haber pasado un poco de su poder de otras formas. Detalle que no diria ni bajo tortura._

 _Crow sintio la imperiosa necesidad de ser sarcastico pero se ahorro la saliva, de Genos aprendio a ignorar lo mejor posible esa clase de comentarios._  
 _-¿y tu enano? ¿que tanto les vez?-el chico de cabello platinado intento demostrar desinteres pero un tinte celoso se le escapaba de su voz._

 _-ellas no me importan, quiero no quiero que me fastidien a Genos y ¡chinga a tu madre! ¡no soy enano!_ _-casi grita molesto el pelirrojo ante el apodo y no tardan mucho en discutir infantilmente._

 _-tu cachorrito tiene caracter, eh Sweetheart-la sensual voz de la morena sono divertida ante la escena a pocos pasos de distancia. Hacia rato que platicaba con el rubio de esclerotica negra, no era una mujer que gustaba de hablar con extraños nada mas porque si, pero algo en el llamo su atencion, algo magico. Genos por su parte se sintio comodo hablando con ella de trivialidades, cosa rara porque al igual que ella no es muy sociable o eso hacia hasta que escucha a Crow siendo molestado. De forma inmediata, se puso de pie para ir con el y resolver el asunto a base de un buen estallido de sus cañones. O eso haria si no fuera que la mujer de lentes lo hizo sentarse con un dedo en su pecho._

 _-deja que resuelva esto Sweetheart. Mi enano esta siendo mal chaperon-la atractiva mujer se puso de pie y sin mediar palabras, se acerco a los asientos donde estaban los chicos y con la seguridad de una diosa, tomo al pelirrojo de la camisa por la espalda, lo llevo cual gatito a sentarse a donde era su asiento junto a Genos._

 _-se buen niño y quedate ahi. Te vere mas tarde Jeane-la mujer de blancos cabellos sonrio con gracia y afirmo._  
 _-no seas muy dura con el. Apenas es un crio-respondio la mujer del Palazzo antes de acomodase en su asiento, la mujer de lentes le guiño un ojo a su amiga y a ellos mando un beso al aire usando sus dedos coquetamente antes de sentarse junto con el moreno._

 _Crow se vio con la necesidad de ir a pelearse con ese tipo pero al ver estaba junto a su novio, mejor ocupaba su energia en acomodarse junto a el._ _Ademas ¿no era eso lo que queria desde el inicio?_

 _No tuvieron tiempo de preguntarse mutuamente sobre lo ocurrido porque la sobrecargo ya estaba empezando a dar las instrucciones para el vuelo asi tambien las reglas del avion a la vez este se empezaba a mover._

 _El resto del viaje fue tranquilo para la pareja excepto por algunos problemillas ligeros como los instintos homicidas de Genos hacia el acompañante de la morena por insultar a su novio o Crow quedandose encerrado en el baño porque se atasco la cerradura, la inconformidad de no poder estar mas intimos. querian acurrucarse mutuamente pero el espacio era muy pequeño para comportarse con discrecion._

 _Hubo puntos positivos en el viaje. Se entretuvieron jugando con sus cartas de duelo por lo menos 3 partidas rapidas quedando empatados y charlando de vez en cuando de las ultimas novedades. Pero lo que mas se entretenian era cantar leves estrofas en voz baja, unicamente para ellos: canciones de moda, unas propias, otras improvisadas con lo que pillara su mente._

 _Un lindo espectaculo para los viajeros que dejaban de hacer sus cosas brevemente para prestar atencion a los amantes._

 _Cuando el avion estaba a pocos minutos de aterrizar, el pelirrojo se durmio apoyandose del hombro del heroe y a la vez, el rubio de escleroticas negras se dio el lujo de dormitar igual._

Genos se vio con la necesidad de despertar a Crow en el momento que el vehiculo de tierra hizo su parada en la pequeña estacion donde tenian que bajar. La pareja tomo sus cosas y bajaron del bus color verde lima quedandose casi a la mitad de la nada, puesto frente a ellos y la pequeña parada de autobuses estaba un pueblo pequeño y detras un largo camino de tierra rodeado de cercas de madera y grandes cantidades de cultivos que ondeaban con gracil danza por la brisa matinal.

-andando-Crow tomo su maleta y empezo a caminar al mismo tiempo agarraba la mano de Genos como forma de tomar valor a lo que iba a ocurrir dentro de poco.

Durante su caminar, ninguno dijo nada, dandose apoyo mutuamente en silencio y acariciandose el dorso de las manos con los pulgares.  
A los 10 minutos lograron ver una adorable casa de dos pisos de madera pintada de colores claros, acompañada de un inmenso granero color rojo granada, unos cuantos vehiculos como tractores y un camion azul verdoso. Afianzaron su agarre y continuaron caminando hasta llegar al patio frente a la casa.

A diferencia del camino, el suelo que rodeaba la casa estaba cubierto de fina grava y concreto como varios accesorios decorativos como helechos en macetas de gran tamaño. Crow solto la mano de su novio para acercarse a una planta en especial que estaba en una maceta color rojo vino. El heroe se acerco interesado en ver esa planta espesura y aroma fragante.

-es mi primera planta. Cuando era niño, sembre unas semillas de fresa. Mi padre decia que no lograrian darse porque no es tierra buena para ellas-relato Crow mostrando su logro a su novio. Genos sonrio ante la emocion de su pareja y descubrir un poco mas de el.

-nunca da frutos a su tiempo, asi como su dueño, siempre contracorriente-una voz femenina y amena se hizo presente llamando la atencion del duo. Una mujer de cabellos color caoba que apenas se lograba distingir si era madre o no por lo joven que lucia. ropa elegante color uva y peinado fresco pero formal sonreia desde el otro lado del jardin. Su sonrisa maternal brillaba con gran alegria al ver a su unico hijo arribando a casa tras mucho tiempo de ausencia. Crow tambien sintio la alegria de ver a su progenitora que no dudo en dejar la maceta en el piso y correr a donde estaba ella, la mujer hizo lo mismo, caminando con torpeza por la grava y los tacones pero no le importo.

-¡mama!-  
-¡Crow!-el ambiente familiar empezo a brotar asi como una gran felicidad por el reencuentro.  
-¡mama!-  
-¡Crow!-  
-¿mama?-el pelirrojo cuando se acerco mas vio como la sonrisa calida de la mujer se transformaba en una mueca furica y de tener garras, las sacaria.  
-¡Croow!-bramo la mujer con brillo peligroso en sus ojos, el menor dio un brusco giro derrapando para correr al sentido contrario y escapar de esa mujer, ahora bestia.

Genos veia desde su lugar con un poco de verguenza ajena al ver como la mujer perseguia a su novio. Incluso se quito los zapatos para corretear mejor a su hijo mientras gritaba un monton de cosas sobre ingrato o lo grosero que comportaba, cosas parecidas. hasta que lo pilla arrojandole un zapato dandole de lleno en la cabeza y terminar haciendole una tacleada. Una vez en el piso, la mujer empezo a pellizcarle las mejillas con una mueca enojada.

-tu grandisimo cabron te dije que si tenias novio o novia debia ser yo la primera en saber y ¿que haces?-le estira los mofetes molesta mientras Crow intentaba defenderse de su madre pero claro, no podia porque ella es el mismo demonio en tacones.

-esto es peor que cuando dejaste salir las vacas cuando tenias 6 años-Genos al ver que su novio ya tenia las mejillas bastante hinchadas, fingio toser para llamar la atencion del duo.

La mujer pestañeo un tanto confundida y giro su vista hacia el ruido. Un leve bochorno aparecio en sus mejillas y rapidamente fue con el rubio a presentarse sacudiendo sus prendas.

-buenos dias, tu debes ser... el amigo de Crow. Perdona que hayas visto esa pequeña disputa familiar-rio incomoda la madre de su novio.

Genos la analizo completa. La mujer tenia una estatura adecuada para una mujer promedio, cuerpo bien cuidado y definido aun bajo todas esas prendas formales, al igual que Crow poseia un par de orejas pequeñas y una cola con forma de guadaña pero un tanto mas corta. Una mirada ahora tranquila y muy honesta tras esos ojos color granate pero al igual que su pareja, poseian el brillo de una poderosa determinacion.

-mi nombre es Cereza Kuro-la mujer levanto la mano como señal de paz y el rubio la acepto formalmente.  
-Genos, soy el novio de Crow-declaro con seguridad dejando frio al pelirrojo que veia la escena desde el suelo. Fue demasiado directo y atrevido.

Genos por su parte, no permitiria que la mujer le catalogara como un amigo, se gano su derecho a ser el novio de Crow tras mucho esfuerzo y errores que aun lamentaba. La amena mirada de la mujer cambio a una seria sin dejar de sonreir.

-tienes agallas chico. Eso me agrada pero no lo repitas-Genos sintio un escalofrio atravesarle el cuerpo ante esa penetrante mirada de esos iris color granate. Se sorprendio de si mismo que apenas pudo mantener la mirada firme.

-Estas hablando de mi hijo-la mujer solto la mano del rubio y se alejo hacia el pelirrojo recuperando su postura hospitalaria.

-deben de tener hambre, acompañenme a desayunar. Ya despues de una buena comida podran dormir un poco-indico la madre de nombre Cereza.

...

El dia trascurrio con lentitud y calma aun tras ese atropeyado inicio.

El trio desayuno en la mesa de la cocina. Un encantador lugar de colores vivos en base de verde lima, beige, amarillo pastel y blanco asi como el aroma a comida recien hecha. La mujer preparo bastante, lo suficiente para alimentar a 6 personas. Fruta, huevo preparado de distintas formas, arroz, pan de azucar, lo que fuera que fuera comestible. Cada uno se sirvio su racion y tras un breve agradecimiento por los alimentos, empezaron. Durante la comida, fue natural que empezara la entrevista.

-Dime Genos ¿como conociste a Crow?-pregunto la mujer mientras tomaba una taza de cafe color lavanda con la leyenda "mom #1" en sus dedos. El rubio dejo de comer para concentrarse en la mujer que le veia de forma inquisitiva.

-lo conoci mientras buscaba un tutor para clases de Canto. Escuche a Crow y su banda practicar. su calidad fue excelente y les pedi enseñarme-respondio de forma seca y honesta mirando a la mujer que fruncio el seño levemente. En una de sus tantas llamadas, Su hijo le habia dicho que encontro al heroe que salvo su granja y les habia pedido enseñarles a cantar. Recordaba la emocion que sintio ante la idea que podia conocerlo y agradecerle enteramente por su ayuda. Ahora que lo tenia en frente...

Se ahorro un suspiro decepcionante.

Llego a imaginar que seria un gallardo heroe con gran carisma y no un chico tan frio y seco como un invierno. Miro a su hijo de reojo y no pudo evitar preocuparse, Crow es tan tierno como una primavera para tratar con alguien asi.

Crow por su parte sintio algo de pena. Conocia a su madre. cuando fruncia asi el seño significaba que estaba decepcionada y en desacuerdo por lo que ocurria. ¿Pero que podia hacer? Genos es asi por naturaleza ante personas que desconocia importando poco si eran cercanas o no a su medio. Intento que su pena no llegara a su rostro.

-¿que haces para ganarte la vida?-volvio a preguntar la mujer.  
-soy un heroe asociado al mismo tiempo, estoy en busqueda de un objetivo personal-hablo para finalmente beber un poco de su cafe amargo en aquella taza color rosa.

-oh, meta personal ¿de que trata?-eso intereso un poco a la madre del pelirrojo. Quiza el chico tenga salvacion y no sea mal partido para su hijo. No negaba para nada que El rubio de escleroticas negras fuera muy guapo, de hecho, tenia su encanto tras esa cara de eterna frialdad. Pero queria saber que hizo el rubio para que Crow se fijara en el.

-busco a un ciborg que asesino a mi familia cuando tenia 15 años-respondio viendo fijamente a la mujer. Esos ojos dorados fueron severos, al punto que hizo estremecer a Cereza.  
-mis condolencias...-  
-esta bien, paso hace muchos años-  
-despues de eso ¿que haras?-esa pregunta sencilla rompio la concentracion del rubio. Desvio la mirada hasta ver su plato con huevo revuelto y arroz a medio comer. ¿que responderia a eso? porque ni el sabia que haria. No podia decir que ser el alumno de Saitama, Kuseno dejo bien claro que algun dia el calvo le pediria que se alejara.

¿que se supone que haria?

Crow sintio en su pecho que Genos empezaba a sufrir. Si madre toco un tema aun no tratado y no pudo evitar preocuparse. Dispuesto a cambiar eso, Se levanto con su usual entusiasmo dando un golpe en la mesa rompiendo el tenso ambiente.  
-ya que estamos aqui, vamos a enseñarte como es la vida en el campo-sin oir las protestas de su madre, tomo al rubio del brazo para llevarlo a fuera y darle un tour por la granja. Genos le dedico una discreta sonrisa, agradeciendo su interferencia. La madre del vocalista siguio al par haciendo nota de todo lo ocurrido.

Por varias horas Crow le estuvo explicando al rubio heroe sobre las actividades cotidianas en su hogar. Su madre colaboraba en exponer que su vida no es tan simple y el gran trabajo que era cuidar de animales de gran tamaño y plantas que son sustento del lugar. Ademas de trasportar varios de sus productos al pueblo o a sus compradores para venta masiva.

Genos aprendio a ordeñar una vaca, arrear el ganado y los cuidados de los cultivos por solo dar unos ejemplos. La mujer de cabellos caoba dio buen visto que el rubio aprendia bastante rapido y no temia a hacer las cosas por mas poco agraciadas que fueran, incluso se dio el lujo de jugarle una broma al chico sobre algunas plantas con nombres falsos pero tristemente el rubio no es tan inocente.

Como era de esperarse. La mujer aprovechaba cada momento que su hijo no estaba prestando atencion para preguntarle a Genos sobre su relacion con el. Muchas preguntas eran inofensivas tales como cuanto tiempo llevaban saliendo hasta demasiado personales tomando como ejemplo si habian intimado. La mayoria no le costo responder con su usual neutralidad pero otras con un caracter mas profundo siemplemente callaba.

¿que te hizo enamorarte de mi hijo?

¿como empezaste a salir con el?

¿han peleado alguna vez?

¿lo has herido?

Genos callaba no porque fuera cobarde o la mujer lo intimidara con su mirada inquisitiva. No respondia porque las respuestas que daria no le orgullecian por mas honestas que fueran y el recordar era muy doloroso para el por lo estupido que fue.

Asi fue trascurriendo el dia hasta llegar a la noche.

La sencilla habitacion constaba de una cama individual, un closet y un tocador de color madera rodeados de un color blanco hueso y azul turquesa que hacia contraste con la alfombra oscura. Mientras en el baño particular de la habitacion, Genos tomaba una ducha, Aun cuando su cuerpo fuera de metal, la tierra, maleza y el lodo se incrustan en sus articulaciones disminuyendo su funcion ademas de darle una descuidada apariencia. El vocalista secundario mientras tallaba su cuerpo retirando rastros de cesped, continuaba pensando en lo que haria en su futuro. ¿que se supone que haria? Podia ser musico toda su vida pero no era un sueño que le apasionara como su novio. Un investigador privado talvez, posee buenos dotes para esa rama. Incluso ser cocinero y abrir su propio restaurante en alguna ciudad. Pero pasaba lo mismo que el objetivo de ser musico, por mucho que se le diera bien, no le era atrayente la idea de vivir de eso por muchos años.  
Entonces recordo de forma lenta que alguna vez le dijo a Crow que su sueño de la infancia antes del evento del Mad cyborg, era ser vetenerinario.

¿por que no retornar a su antiguo sueño? No era mal plan, ademas tomo gusto por los gatos por su maestro y los erizos gracias a Crow. La idea le hizo sonreir. Una vez que termine su mision de eliminar a ese asesino, se inscribiria a la universidad para estudiar veterinaria.

Una vez que termino de ducharse, se dirigio a vestirse aun con la mente llena de ideas sobre su nuevo futuro. sintiendo en su Core una suave revolución como indicador de las pocas veces que sentía que su vida realmente tenia un camino además de morir.

...

Mientras tanto en la cocina.

Tanto madre e hijo estaban ocupados cocinando y preparando la mesa para la cena. Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos en un tenso silencio apenas interrumpido por los sonidos de los platos y las ollas cocinando la sustanciosa cena. Todo iba aparentemente bien hasta que la mujer deja de revolver la crema de avena.

-no me agrada tu novio-dijo seco y sin tacto paralizando a Crow quien acomodaba unos vasos en la mesa. El pelirrojo se quedo quieto, intuia que esa seria su respuesta despues de todo lo que habia pasado pero siendo como es, encaro a su madre.

-¿porque dices eso?-pregunto con inocencia. creía saber porque su madre decía tal cosa pero también cabe la posibilidad de equivocarse.  
-joder hijo... no se por donde empezar-dijo la madre de ojos granate. tan parecidos a su hijo. sabia que lo que diría no le gustaría pero es su madre y lo único que deseaba era lo mejor para su pequeño "cuervo".  
-es un heroe, todos aman a los heroes-defendio con un argumento poco solido.  
-hijo, se que lo quieres y es natural aferrarte a el, mas cuando es tu primer novio pero...-Cereza aleja del fuego la cacerola que tenia la avena. Se limpia las manos para acercarse a su hijo y poner sus manos en los hombros del contrario, obligandolo a encararla.

-es natural tu fascinacion por tener un novio asi pero no es bueno para ti. El, no tiene un futuro para ti en su vida, ni si quiera tiene uno propio. Tu eres un desmadroso total, lleno de vida y deseoso de ser el mejor en la musica. Una primavera salvaje. En cambio el...- tomo el rostro de su hijo que se negaba a escuchar.  
-el es un invierno cruel. Es frio y seco, apenas y mostro interes en esto que te rodea, sus respuestas, sus miradas, hijo. No quiero que tu primera experiencia mundo del romance sea tan crudo. No niego que sea buen chico pero... el no es para ti-le dijo con una mirada suave, intentando convencer a su pequeño "cuervo" su punto de vista. Mas no se espero que el pelirrojo se soltara despacio de su agarre y le viera con pena. Crow llego a compararla con el odioso violinista de pelo morado que le dijo casi las mismas palabras. Pero no podia ser rudo con su propia madre, ella lo decia porque se preocupaba por el ademas si lo hacia, iba a llevarse un buen putazo en la boca.

-no estoy encaprichado con el... Genos... el me da algo que nadie mas lo hace-dijo en palabras suaves extrañando a su progenitora.  
-realidad. ¿tu crees que alguien de mi misma edad me ofreceria lo mismo? Quiza Genos no sea tan expresivo pero es sincero y se esfuerza para demostrarmelo a mi, no le importa los demas y el que diran. Me cuida y procura ¡mira! Joder subi un par de kilos de forma sana porque el se encarga de mis comidas pero no esta por ahi presumiendolo-se señala completo. La madre se percata que su hijo su esta mas rellenito a diferencia de hace un par de meses que se le notaban incluso las crestas de las caderas. Crow estaba bastante nervioso pero si tenia que revelar parte de sus secretos para que su madre comprendiera mejor a su relacion estaba bien.

-ademas, nos prometimos no mostrarnos muy afectuosos frente a conocidos.-miro a otro lado con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Cereza no dijo nada, su hijo tenia puntos muy solidos. Era verdad, Crow estaba en un medio donde la sinceridad facilmente era enmascarada, era natural que el se fijara en Genos cuando se mostro tal cual.

Aun asi no estaba muy segura sobre su relacion.

...

La cena trascurrio con naturalidad sospechosa. La mujer noto que el rubio de escleroticas negras estaba mas callado de lo usual, su presencia era incomoda pero inofensiva, como si no quisiera estar ahi. Detalle que a la mujer le desagrado más pero no dijo nada al respecto, ya habia dado su punto de vista a su hijo y solo restaba esperar que haria este. Tras unos minutos mas de mutismo colectivo en aquella acogedora cocina, finalmente hubo señales de vida cuando uno de ellos empezo a moverse. Una vez terminada su comida, Genos tomo sus platos para lavarlos y retirardose con un formal "buenas noches" se alejo de la cocina.

Crow atino con ver a su novio irse sintiendo su corazon encojerse ante su estoico comportamiento, miro a su madre que le daba la tipica mirada del clasico "te lo dije" para finalizar llevandose un trozo de waffle con moras a la boca. El vocalista principal de los ShingancrimsonZ por mas que le encantaran los waffles de su madre, de repente ya no sabian tan buenos y perdio el apetito al punto de "jugar" con la comida. Suspiro resignado y aparto el plato.

realmente le afecto ver actuar de esa forma a Genos.

-¿no piensas acabarte eso? Son tus favoritos-indico la mujer de ojos color granate un tanto preocupada por el cambio de humor de su vastago.  
-ya no tengo hambre-el chico se puso de pie, empezo a recoger los platos que utilizo, tiro a la basura de reciclables los restos y continuo a lavar los platos. La madre de Crow podia asegurar porque se puso asi su hijo cuando hace rato estaba muy animado. Se puso de pie ahorrandose un bufido molesto dirigido al visitante en su hogar. De forma maternal le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente como gesto de consuelo.

-no dejes que su amargura te afecte querido. Apaga las luces y vete a dormir-indico la mayor de la casa mientras salia hacia el pasillo dejando atras la cocina.  
-nada de pasarte de listo con la leche o ir a visitar a Genos, ya es muy noche y tu eres un señorito respetuoso-indico Cereza en tono serio y burlon a la vez. Debido que se estaba alejando no se percato que su hijo se tenso ante esas palabras e inmediatamente llevo su mano a su cuello, donde su novio habia dejado por ultima vez un chupeton y este ya habia desaparecido.

De forma soñadora, Crow toco su cuello apretandose ligeramente imaginando que su novio dejaba aquella marca que los uniria para siempre. Por supuesto que Crow sabia que eso no pasaria, el posedor de ojos dorados no habia hablado de matrimonio o algo parecido, ademas ¿Que estaba pensando? Es demasiado pronto para ello. sacudio con violencia su cabeza intentando olvidar. Se rio un poco sintiendose algo estupido por lo que imagino. Termino de lavar los platos y prosigio a irse a dormir.

...

En numeros color blanco en aquel El reloj electronico marcaban las 11:34 de la noche.

El pelirrojo dueño de su viejo cuarto estaba dando vueltas a su cama compleramente inquieto por lo pasado. No podia conciliar el sueño ni comcentrarse en ello. Se sento en la cama pisando la mullida alfombra color gris con diseño en notas musicales. Sabia que tenia que hablar con Genos lo mas pronto posible pero no estaba muy seguro de salir de su habitacion, su madre dormia a un lado y la susudicha posee un excelente oido, ella estaria afuera de su cuarto apenas el pisara la salida de su cuarto.

El silencio de su habitacion fue interumpido por un leve golpeteo en su ventana, extrañado voltea hacia el sonido. Por estar creyendo que era una lechuza o algun viento hostil. no pudo evitar dar un leve grito y un brinco de su cama al ver a Genos golpeando su ventana con suavidad, arrodillado en el tejado frente al cristal, listo para entrar a la habitación del pelirrojo. no pudo esperar mas sobre lo que quería decirle a su novio y había aprendido a la mala en no postergar demasiado esa clase de situaciones.

-joder Genos ¿te has vuelto loco o que?- el pelirrojo tras recuperarse de la sorpresa incial, va hacia la ventana abriendola, se aleja unos pasos para permitirle pasar. Genos usaba una camiseta de tirantes color negro a juego de un pantalón gris. el rubio por automatico hace un escaneo del lugar para asegurarse que no hubiera espias. la habitación de Crow era un tanto mas grande que la suya pero cada rincón de ella traspiraba su presencia. Posters de grupos de rock y de un personaje llamado "Great King" por doquier incluso habia un peluche del mismo en el piso, el rubio lo tomo sintiendose ligeramente celoso. Dejo el muñeco en una repisa y miro aquellos ojos carmesi que tanto le gustanban brillar confundidos.

-Genos...-  
-no tengo la intension de demostrarle al mundo que te quiero, me basta con que tu lo sepas-aclaro con firmeza pero no duro mucho la estoicidad de su rostro, sus facciones se relajaron pasando a ser suaves y ligeramente aborchornadas. Se acerco a su pareja que le veia en leve shock, facilmente dedujo que Genos escucho la platica entre madre e hijo. Gentilmente tomo el rostro de Crow y lo empezo a acariciar con sus pulgares. Esta accion relajo de forma inmediata el estado de alarma del menor. Ladeo la cabeza con un gesto bastante calmo y una linda sonrisa que a Genos le apetecia borrar a besos pero se limito a seguirlo tocando. Lentamente tomo asiento en la cama llevandose a Crow consigo atrayéndolo a una dulce trampa de caricias inofensivas, creando un ambiente ameno.

-yo... mi madre-el pelirrojo imtento excusarse pero fue callado con un par de dedos metalicos.  
-mientras tu sepas lo mucho que significas para mi, esta bien.-Crow sonrio tranquilo ante esa respuesta. era verdad, mientras ellos supieran que se querían mutuamente estaba bien. el rubio saco de uno de sus bolsillos una hoja de papel dándosela al menor de la casa.

-agregue algunas estrofas a la canción, ahora basta que Aion la arregle-sus ojos carmesi no evitaron brillar con entusiasmo ante ese progreso. recordó las palabras de su madre sobre el supuesto desinterés de su novio a su vida, no es que no le importe, simplemente Genos hace las cosas a su manera. la hoja fue tomada en un arrebato y sonrio complacido por ella, su sonrisa crecio aun mas al leerla, se levanto de golpe a punto de hacer su usual escandalo ante los pequeños triunfos de la vida. pero Genos lo tomo de los hombros, obligándolo a sentarse nuevamente en esa mullida cama y darle un beso en esos labios tan tiernos con tal de callarlo. el inicio fue un tanto brusco pero conforme avanzaba el beso, se volvia acompasado y cariñoso.

duraron unos pocos segundos besándose hasta que el rubio de escleróticas negras rompió el beso ante el desagrado del menor. el quería seguir besándose, duraron todo el dia sin poder darse por lo menos uno rápido o tomarse de las manos debido que su madre estaba presente. el rubio héroe adivino los pensamientos de su novio y acaricio su oreja peludita con gentileza con las claras intensiones de calmarlo, aunque siendo realista, lo hacia mas para si mismo. le estaba costando mucho trabajo contenerse y mas al ver las prendas del menor, como hacia calor ese noche, Crow opto por usar un short negro corto y una camisa purpura que le quedaba el doble de su talla. tomo un suspiro intentando no pensar en su pareja y sus propios deseos.

-sabes que no podemos...-  
-puta vida-gruño Crow sin estar realmente molesto, aquellas caricias eran muy buenas hasta que finalmente bostezo cansado y adormilado.  
-será mejor que duermas, es tarde-el rubio se levanta de la cama y hace al menor acostarse en la pequeña cama, toma una sabana de cuadros azules, arropándolo cariñosamente. dispuesto a irse, se aleja del menor hasta que la voz de Crow suena de forma dulce y un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.  
-emm... ¿y mi beso de las buenas noches?-el rubio abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendido pero sonrio enternecido ante ese pedido y para ser sinceros, el también deseaba hacerlo. se volvió a sentar en la orilla de la cama, despeja la frente del menor de aquellos cabellos color sangre. por su parte Crow no creyo que eso funcionaria pero no perdería nada con intentarlo y por la sonrisa tan hermosa acompañada del calido brillo dorado de sus ojos, fue muy certero. causándole un revoltijo de felicidad cuando se acerco nuevamente a el.  
-buenas noches Crow-le dio un beso corto pero cargado de sentimientos verdaderos en los labios.  
-te quiero Genos-  
-yo también te quiero Crow- el héroe se alejo muy a su pesar del vocalista para salir por la ventana sintiéndose tranquilos cuando lograron aclarar todo. ya verían que les esperarían la incertidumbre del mañana, por el momento, se dejarían llevar por la dulce sensación del cariño pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose incompletos.

-.-.-

el sábado por la mañana.

Crow y Genos estaban ya en la cocina preparando el desayuno juntos. era la primera vez que cocinaban en pareja, pues en las multiples veces que Crow iba a la casa de Genos o hacia que este fuera a la suya era para instruirlo a cocinar un poco mejor durante el tiempo que eran amigos-conocidos. el duo estaba en silencio en la agradable habitación calida por el fugor de la estufa: Genos cocinaba un par de huevos y algo de arroz para preparar bolitas de arroz mientras Crow revolvía el atun con algunas especias y aderezos bajo las indicaciones de su pareja. el estar haciendo algo tan sencillo los hacia sentir ligeramente incomodos, de vez en cuando probaban la comida del otro con tal de que fuera del gusto de ambos.

-ne hay que hacer esto mas seguido-murmuro Crow terminado de preparar el atun y prosiguiendo en hervir algo de agua para café. sus manos temblaban ligeramente y sus mejillas lucían adorablemente rojas, al principio temia estropear la deliciosa comida de Genos pero el rubio héroe tuvo la suficiente paciencia en decirle que hacer y como hacerlo sin dejar de hacer su trabajo. Genos por su parte, se limito a afirmar con un leve cabeceo acompañado de una linda sonrisa. su Core vibraba de felicidad ante ese tierno gesto y el estar haciendo algo juntos, apoyándose mutuamente en una calma complice, lo hacia sentir bien. normalmente el cocinar para su maestro en ocasiones se volvia una carga pero no esta vez, lo hacia juntos, ayudándose mutuamente para hacer una sola comida y disfrutarla. al escuchar el deseo de Crow, se vio tentado en declinar la oferta. no tenían un lugar propio donde estar. no podían hacer nada en la casa de su maestro al igual que en el hogar compartido de su pareja pero el tono tan ilusionado del pelirrojo lo había tocado, prefirió dar una respuesta un tanto neutral porque no se sentía capaz de estropearlo.

una vez que terminaron de cocinar, empezaron a servir los platos en la mesa mientras platicaban sobre que titulo le darían a la canción que recién escribieron pero el sonido de los tacones los interrumpe. la madre de Crow, Cereza iba vestida de traje color negro, elegantemente maquillada y caminaba arreglándose el cabello con una sencilla coleta. entro a la cocina y vio al duo terminando de servir el desayuno.  
-me tendrán que disculpar, hubo una situación con uno de los proveedores y tengo que resolverlo de inmediato-la mujer tomo una tostada y empezó caminar hacia la salida de su hogar.  
-Crow ¿puedo contar contigo con algunas tareas de la casa?-dijo la mayor de ojos granate con un claro todo de advertencia que el vocalista no dudo en responder de forma afirmativa.  
-que tu amigo te ayude para que no sea tan pesado. no vemos en la noche-sin decir mas, la mujer salio de la puerta pero justo cuando la joven pareja iba a sentarse en las sillas y a desayunar, la madre regresa con un tono de advertencia.

-nada de estar haciendo "cositas" o se las verán conmigo par de cabrones-sin decir mas, la mujer se marcho. tanto Crow como Genos se sonrojaron levemente ante la acusación y el primero en hablar fue el vocalista.  
-puta vida... no tenia que decir eso-se dio un leve golpe en la frente, claramente avergonzado.  
-será mejor que desayunes Crow, hay tareas que cumplir-indico Genos mientras le servia una porción decente de huevo, 2 bollos de arroz, un poco de leche y unas tostadas dulces. agradecieron el desayuno y empezaron a comer.

-.-.-

durante el dia, todos aquellos que los veian pasar, notaban con facilidad que existía una complejidad en la pareja. una estrecha e intima.

algunos y algunas de los trabajadores mas antiguos que ayudaban en la granja y que conocían al pelirrojo desde que estaba en pañales, les era casi imposible ver al menor comportarse tan quieto y no gritar demasiado mas que para festejar algo que hizo junto con su despampanante y peculiar novio. mientras aquellos que estaban mas al tanto de la identidad de héroe del rubio y de su comportamiento tan arisco, era un tanto impresionante verle tan amable hasta cariñoso con el pelirrojo. todas esas personas llegaron a la conclusión de que el mundo se estaba volviendo loco o se acercaba la apocalipsis.

mientras el mundo colapsaba en la incredulidad, la pareja de músicos creaba su propio mundo haciendo las tareas encomendadas por la madre de Crow. tras desayunar y cambiarse las prendas por ropas mas comodas para trabajar, iniciar su dia. Crow usaba una camiseta color vino con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro y un par de tenis rojos, su cabello era ocupado por una pañoleta blanca para evitar que el sudor le irritara los ojos y un delantal blanco hecho de plástico. Genos por su parte usaba un sueter negro y jeans color azul marino, sus clásicas botas negras con los mismos aditamentos que Crow vistió para proteger su ropa.

como primera tarea encomendada, tenían que ordeñar las vacas de la familia para consumo particular. dentro de uno de los tantos establos que estaban mas retirados de la casa principal. durante su paseo, Genos no evito volverse a sorprender por el tamaño del lugar y mas que no conservara el tipico aroma ganadero al estar rodeados de tantos animales de corral y aun mas que su novio no se haya impregnado de ese aroma.

Al llegar al establo que poseia un color ladrillo mas sobrio y ligeramente gastado. Entraron por la puerta de madera tras retirar el candado falso y una vez adentro, se podia distigir que ademas de las 4 vacas las cuales iban a ordeñar, habia un monton de heno regado en una esquina, articulos de jardineria de varios tamaños y potencialmente peligrosos por su brillante filo. Una que otra gallina por ahi picoteando el piso.

-¡muy bien ganado sera ordeñado por mis magnificas manos!-las vacas solo ignoraron el griterio del vocalista y continuaron con lo suyo. cada vaca tenia su espacio, separado por una valla metalica baja para no hacer sentir a las vacas atrapadas y que estas se estresen. Crow le explico con el ejemplo como ordeñar y evitar hacer un desastre, como que la lechera patalee y tire la valiosa carga, asi tambien de no apretar demasiado fuerte o podia lastimar sus ubres. Una vez dada la instruccion y darle su banquito, fue a las suyas a iniciar su trabajo.

Durante el lapso que ordeñaban, tanto Crow como Genos cantaban animados de forma improvisada. Al inicio, el pelirrojo solo taradeaba una sencilla cancion infantil y no tardo mucho para que el heroe le siguiera. Haciendo que el ambiente en el establo fuera alegre, incluso esos inmensos animales dieron mas leche de lo acostumbrado.

-¡te dije que el ganado contento y rendido a mis pies da mejor leche!-presume el ojicarmin mientras sacaba las 3 vasijas llenas del producto lacteo con una sonrisa prepotente. Lo cual en cualquier momento estaria bien pero no lucia muy serio si este esta arrastrando los botes para sacarlos del interior del establo. son demasiados pesados para el. mientras Genos se limita a no decir nada ante tal derroche de arrogancia. le dio una gentil caricia su rostro y oreja haciendo que el menor se callara, disfrutando del gesto. Y viendo brevemente por todos lados, El heroe aprovecho su soledad para darle un beso rapido en los labios y tomar las vasijas de leche que tanto le costaba a Crow mover.

El vocalista se que quieto con una sonrisa boba y un tierno sonrojo en sus pomulos al igual que Genos mientras caminaban a su destino. Una gallina color miel oscura se acerca al menor y hace su tipico cacareo con el clasico tono de burla o eso hacia hasta que el menor la espanta claramente avergonzado y molesto.

una vez completada su primera tarea. se dirigieron al invernadero. según la lista de tareas de Crow, era regar las plantas y eliminar las impurezas que estuvieran atacando las plantas a base de algunos químicos o usando sus manos. todo empezó bien mientras regaban los brotes tiernos de higueras y algunos bulbos de tulipanes. el invernadero no era tan grande como el granero o la casa pero al estar todo perfectamente acomodado parecía mas espacioso de lo que aparentaba. el lugar tenia múltiples tipos de plantas y flores poco fragantes pero muy coloridas, acomodadas en tres hileras de 3X4 metros. prepararon las mangueras con rociadores para regar las plantas con mayor facilidad. cada uno estaba sumergido en su tarea cuidadosamente de no estropear las plantas al mismo tiempo, retiraban las plantas invadoras con unos guantes de cuero grueso y correoso, en el caso de Crow. Genos simplemente incineraba todo aquello que no era sano para la planta a baja flama.

 ** _we will Run and scream_**  
 ** _you will dance with me_**  
 ** _We'll fufill ours dreams_**  
 ** _and we'll be free_**

 ** _We will be who we are_**  
 ** _and they'll heal ours scars sadness_**  
 ** _will be far away_**

Crow terminaba su parte cuando una idea surge en su mente, algo travieso y atrevido pero al mismo tiempo, su sentido común y de supervivencia le decían que lo olvidara, que era una muy mala idea y mas en el sitio donde estaban. dio un leve vistazo detrás suyo, Genos estaba tan metido en su trabajo de eliminar la maleza con sus puños que no se percataba de sus acciones. se mordio los labios como un inútil intento de contenerse.

pero fue mas fuerte que el.

Genos por su parte, arrancaba de raíz una maleza que molestaba una planta de hierbabuena. al principio, considero completamente estúpido hacer esa clase de trabajos, el no es un granjero, por alguna forma llamarlo. pero admitió al final que era bastante reconfortante encontrar mas actividades que podía hacer uso su inmensa fuerza, tareas que mantenían muy entretenido y lo mejor era que pasaba tiempo con Crow. miro el cardo espinoso en sus dedos que poco a poco se quemaba en su mano. nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con el pelirrojo vocalista, realizando esa clase de actividades, conviviendo y manteniendo una casa aunque fuera temporal. la sensación le gustaba al punto de hacer calentar su Core un poco. ahora que lo pensaba con mayor cuidado. no tenían un lugar propio donde estar, no podían hacer nada en la casa de su maestro por obvias razones y esta descartada el departamento de los ShigancrimsonZ por las mismas. el almacen donde practicaban rara vez se quedaban solos al igual que el resto de sitios que frecuentaban.

-un lugar propio...-el hilo de sus pensamientos se rompe de inmediato cuando algo frio y húmedo choca contra su rostro empapándolo. miro el tejado y sus alrededores intentando encontrar una fuga pero nada parecía sospechoso hasta que escucha la estruendosa risa de su pareja detrás suyo. gira a verle y el menor sigue riéndose con una aparentemente inocente manguera con rociador en sus manos.  
Crow se reia de lo lindo ante su travesura. una broma inocente y clásica de mojar a alguien mientras esta distraído pero su risa empezó a decaer cuando veía que el contrariado rostro de Genos pasaba a uno serio y frio. Crow trago en seco temiendo que el rubio mayor le diera una reprimienda por su travesura, Genos se fue acercando a el sin cambiar su expresión.

-Genos... mierda, fue una broma-se disculpo el menor jugando con sus dedos apenado cuando de golpe siente un chorro de agua en la mejilla y voltea a ver a su novio algo anonado. el héroe clase S cargaba en su mano otra manguera goteante mientras el sonreía elegantemente pero claramente retándole con la mirada a seguir el juego que el pelirrojo empezó. Crow sonrio travieso y empezó a "atacar" a Genos con agua y a la vez este lo hacia intentando mojar mas al contrario iniciando una pequeña pelea donde los únicos sonidos en ese lugar eran las risas y el chapoteo del agua, además de frases llenas de palabras desafiantes sin perder ese toque cariñoso.

las palabras de su madre hicieron eco sobre la indiferencia de su novio a su mundo asi como la frase de Orion sobre el ausentismo de este durante el tiempo que estuvieron peleados. ahora eran simples palabras al aire sin valor. con Genos no pretendía que el entendiera su mundo o que intentara formar parte de el, Crow quería que el rubio de escleróticas negras hiciera un mundo con el y para su dicha, lo estaban logrando.

al principio Genos quería dejar de lado el hecho de que Crow lo mojara pero en ese lugar donde en esos momentos estaban solos nuevamente, podía ser libre, tan libre como pudiera. en ese momento no era Genos el máximo aprendiz del hombre mas fuerte del mundo, no era Demon ciborg, un héroe Clase S, un ser lleno de venganza. no, en esos momentos solo quería ser el, el joven que tiene un novio vocalista el cual quiere intensamente.

-.-.-.

unas horas mas tarde...

tras haber limpiado el desastre que dejaron en el invernadero por estar jugando con el agua y nuevamente cambiarse de ropa asi como mandarla a lavar y secar. como la señora Kuro aun no volvia, Crow intuyo que el problema era mas grande de lo esperado o seguramente la mujer aprovecho la salida para hacer otros pendientes y como nada mas son ellos. la pareja comio algo rápido, un par de sanwiches de pollo con queso y ensalada en el jardín trasero de la casa donde la misma casa ofrecía una deliciosa brisa y sombra para poder comer a fuera.  
Genos le platico sus planes de estudiar veterinaria, una vez que logre terminar sus pendientes o quizá antes si continua infructífero el encuentro con el ciborg asesino. esta idea emociono a Crow y dio su total apoyo en ella. incluso se trasformo en su forma mymum para darle a entender que el seria su conejillo de indias si quería repasar para sus exámenes y esa clase de cosas.  
Genos se ahorro el comentario de que posiblemente tendría que sacrificar algunos animalitos para llegar a su objetivo sintiendose incapaz de destrozar esa mirada llena de ilusion.

continuaron platicando del tema mientras se dirigían al sitio donde se ubicaba su ultima tarea. el atico. cada cierto tiempo, debían descombrar el lugar tirando objetos que no fueran de gran relevancia a la basura o buscar aquellos que fueran lo suficientemente buenos para ser vendidos en el internet, Crow confeso que tenia aversión por el atico, su padre lo había asustado en aquel sitio cuando era pequeño con la intensión de evitar que el se subiera solo y vaya que hizo efecto. el pelirrojo generalmente evitaba a toda costa ese lugar pero Genos estando con el, se sentía seguro.

 ** _This love it is a distant star_**  
 ** _guiding us home wherever we are._**  
 ** _This love it is a burning sun._**  
 ** _shining a light on the things that we've done_**

 ** _Can we carry this love that we share?_**  
 ** _Into the open air._**

llegaron a las escaleras que conducían a su tarea. no les apatecia estar tanto tiempo encerrados y siendo honestos no sabían cuanto tiempo les tomaría clasificar todo, razones para dejar esa tarea al ultimo. abrieron la puerta color verde militar que conducia el ultimo peldaño del tercer piso. instintivamente el pelirrojo tomo la mano del héroe cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, Genos apretó su agarre para darle confianza y asegurar que todo estaría bien. la puerta se abrió por dentro revelando el casi abandonado lugar oscuro y levemente tenebroso. no era tan extenso como aparentaba o tal vez era una ilusion causada por las cajas apiladas asi como objetos cubiertos de telas o plástico que causaban sombras extrañas. sin soltar la mano de Crow, Genos camino por el irregular camino para llegar a un par de cortinas oscuras y de tajo la quito dejado que la luz entrara al lugar.

el lugar se revelo tal cual era. todo simplemente estaba acomodado en pilas de cajas y maletas gastadas. la luz del atardecer daba un toque nostálgico al lugar y les facilito la tarea de ver donde estaba el interruptor de luz para apoyarse en la iluminación. la pareja se vio mutuamente y se sonrieron ante su logro, sin pensar mas empezaron su tarea.

¿quien diría que rebuscar entre viejas cosas seria tan entretenido?

Genos y Crow se detenían de vez en cuando al ver algo que les llamaba la atención de forma intensa como algún álbum de fotografía. el rubio de ojos dorados y escleróticas negras se sorprendio de saber que Crow cuando era mas pequeño tenia mas grandes sus orejas de animal y su cabello no era tan rojo como la sangre como actualmente y el vocalista principal de la banda juraba que nunca se lo tiño como suele hacer su madre con regularidad. varias fotos mostraban al pelirrojo usando trajes bastantes adorables mientras el hacia un berrinche inflando sus mejillas. Genos tomo nota al respecto sobre esas prendas y como luciría el actual con ellas, en especial una donde lo habían obligado a usar un vestido rosa por un proyecto escolar. la idea fue demasiado para el y opto alejarse a hacer su trabajo dejando al vocalista y líder de la banda extrañado por el repentino cambio de humor del ciborg.

continuaron sacado basura y objetos rotos por el paso del tiempo o desafortunados accidentes asi como muebles muy viejos. al pasar algunas horas, la luna ya estaba haciendo acto de presencia iluminando débilmente atraves de la ventana. mientras Genos sacaba las ultimas cajas hacia el deposito de basura que estaba cerca del granero, Crow clasificaba algunas cosas mas o eso hacia hasta que encuentra un disco de música al fondo de unos libros y revistas. se encontraba algo viejo y decía con tinta indeleble "For you". el pelirrojo lo examino curioso.

-¿que clase de música escuchaban mis viejos?-el menor de la casa se levanta del piso, sacude sus prendas que se llenaron de polvo y se dirige a la sala de estar, donde si no mal recuerda había un reproductor de discos con 6 bocinas ambientales colocadas en sitios estratégicos para aumentar la experiencia. no le costo casi nada de tiempo llegar a su destino y encender el aparato que estaba en el contemporáneo juguetero de color chocolate. la sala estaba decorada al estilo de su madre, muebles de color negro de piel sintética, pocos cuadros familiares la vista, algunas estatuillas de porcelana y cuadros de pintores que no recuerda su nombre. puso el disco en la ranura correspondiente y espero de pie a que se reprodujera la música.

-¿Que estas haciendo Crow?-  
-encontré un disco de música de mi viejos y quiero oir que tal esta-explico el pelirrojo al escuchar a su novio llamándole detrás suyo. Genos se acerco al menor de la banda también interesado en oir otros estilos de música de otros tiempos. no esperaron mucho cuando la música empezó a hacerse presente. eran canciones muy viejas para el gusto de Crow y ajenas a los gustos de Genos. algunas buenas a pesar de estar pasadas de moda, quizá fueron aquellas que marcaron el cambio de una época a otra. era un remix de varias canciones de diferentes estilos de grupos comos "Gelatina" o "Street boys" otras serán solistas en los casos de "Milares" "gato blanco" pero todas las canciones tenían en común que hablan de amor. Crow y Genos llegaron a la conclusión que tal vez ese disco era un regalo para su madre por parte del padre de Crow.

-ne, no esta tan mal-indico el pelirrojo recostado en el sofá escuchado, a su lado sentado en otro sofá, el héroe tenia los ojos cerrados procesando la música y ver que otro estilo le gustaría mas además del Rock y el metal como algunos estilos de Pop. hasta que inicia una canción lenta y suave, muy suave. los sonidos de la guitarra acústica y piano los hizo espabilar asi como acelerar el corazón de ambos músicos.

 _ **-Fly me to the moon, Let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like**_  
 _ **On Jupiter and Mars**_.**-

la voz de aquella mujer era hermosa y sensual acompañada de la guitarra. Crow miro a otro lado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas sintiendo su piel tiritar por el cambio tan brusco de ambiente.  
-es buena, aunque no tanto como yo-dijo en voz suave y algo nerviosa. Genos por su parte se quedo algo estatico por las misma razones aunque no duro mucho, su vista poso hacia el pelirrojo. segun sus investigaciones, esa clase de música era completamente para amantes y preferiblemente para bailar lento, se empezó a sentir interesado en bailar esa pieza. sin contar sus andanzas en la gimnasia, seria la primera vez en mucho tiempo que bailaban, puesto solo lo hicieron una vez cuando fue el festival de las luces cuando empezaron a salir.

 _ **-In other words, hold my hand. In other words, darling, kiss me. Fill my heart with song. And let me sing for ever more...-**_

Genos se puso de pie haciendo rechinar levemente el mueble y captando la atención del pelirrojo de inmediato. el héroe se acerco al menor con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y ofrecio su mano intentando no apartar la vista de su pareja.

-¿bailas conmigo?-ofrecio suavemente, ocultando lo nervioso que estaba también.  
-no se bailar-el menor miro otro lado avergonzado y sus mejillas teñidas en carmesí casi como sus ojos brillando de emoción. quería bailar con el rubio pero temia en quedar en ridículo con el. la ultima vez que compartieron una pieza fue porque una chica de cabello rosa los obligo a hacerlo, ahora era diferente. mucho mas intimo y dulce.  
-ni yo. pero quiero intentarlo contigo-pidió el rubio en una suave suplica. Crow le miro sintiéndose menos cohibido, deposito su mano en aquella metalica. con un suave tiron lo hizo levantase y lo guio al centro de la sala, pero antes de ponerse en posición para empezar a bailar, el pelirrojo se acerco al reproductor para reiniciar la canción y tan rápido como pudo estando nervioso volvio con Genos. se quedo quieto de pie frente al héroe. los dos se quedaron quietos en silencio esperando que empezara la canción una vez mas.

una vez que empezó a dar inicio el tenue sonido de la guitarra, el rubio de escleróticas negras tomo la mano de Crow y la otra la puso en su cintura lo mas gentil que podía. mientras el pelirrojo apretó su mano contra la del héroe y descanzo su otra mano en el hombro contrario. lentamente y sin saber mucho que hacer empezaron a dar pasos lentos y suaves. balanceándose despacio, disfrutando de la compañía aun cuando se encontraban levemente nerviosos.

 _ **-Let me sing for ever more, You are all I long for All I worship and adore. In other words, please be true**_ -

daban leves giros sin darse cuenta que se acercaban mas el uno al otro apenas viéndose a los ojos. a la mitad de la canción Genos ya tenia ambas manos en la cintura de Crow, abrazandolo gentil y Crow sus manos colgaban perezosamente detrás del cuello del ciborg. el ambiente era puro romance y calidez, la poca luz ayudaba mucho también, casi tanto como la música. en un punto critico de la canción, la pareja se vio a los ojos y no dejaron de hacerlo mientras daban pasos lentos, deteniéndose cada vez mas conforme la canción terminaba. Crow trago saliva y humedecio sus labios despacio, una imagen inocente y sensual, Genos aparto algunos cabellos de su frente con una sonrisa muy discreta a la par se rompia mas el espacio que los distanciaba. Iniciando con un suave roces de narices regalandose discretas sonrisas en el acto. Mas no era suficiente.

 _ **-In other words, please be true, In other words, I love you. in other words, I love... you-**_

terminaron besándose despacio a la vez que se detenían. quietos y de pie besándose sin prisa, olvidándose donde estaban, solo importaban ellos nada mas. el sabor de ambos era único, delicioso y suave, como una ambrosia rara de probar. apenas se separaban un poco para volverse a besar con mayor ahico que al inicio. poco a poco Genos fue empujando a Crow sin dejar de abrazarlo y besarlo hasta topar con el sillón mas largo. aun bajo tenues gruñidos de protestas cortesía de Crow, Genos rompió el beso y el abrazo para hacerlo sentarse en el mueble, automáticamente el pelirrojo se acomodo acostándose en el sillón negro, extendió sus brazos con la respiración entrecortada y sus mejillas enrojecidas, una vista preciosa. el héroe no lo hizo esperar mas y se acomodo encima de Crow volviéndolo a besar inmediatamente. fue fácil acomodarse porque el pelirrojo dejo sus piernas abiertas, mismas que se enredaron en la cadera de Genos impidiéndole que se escapara, aunque esto seria lo ultimo que haría.

Genos se sentía tan bien, tan relajado y completamente enfocado en disfrutar de esa manera a su pareja pero quería mas, no sabia con exactitud que pero lo descubriría durante la marcha mientras su cuerpo percibia nuevas sensaciones en forma de descargas electricas leves osilantes y constantes, le costaba trabajo hacer que su cuerpo obedeciera como el queria al 100% y las alarmas empezaron a salir pero el las ignoraba todas. Crow por su parte, se sentía extraño. extraño en el buen sentido, no lo sabia, lo confundia un poco. antes cuando tenían esos arranques, se sentía bien pero ahora, esa palabra le quedaba corta. la necesidad recorria su cuerpo, deseaba mas pero no sabia que. su piel estaba mas sensible de lo usual y una extraña presión se acumulaba en el, lo asustaba pero a la vez, con los besos tan intensos y aquellas caricias lo hacían olvidar. el rubio no estaba conforme en solo sentir con sus manos el cuerpo de su novio por encima de la ropa, rompió el beso despacio para hacer un recorrido de pequeños besos atravez del cuello de Crow, mientras este empezaba a suspirar cada vez mas ansioso por esas caricias.

el vocalista emitia suaves y sensuales sonidos con la vista nublada mientras acariciaba la espalda del ciborg. su cuerpo daba espasmos de placer al sentir esos labios cada vez mas cerca de su pecho. un gemido sale de su boca por primera vez cuando un par de dedos metálicos tocan su vientre por debajo de la camisa.

-G-Genos...-el menor llamo completamente ido en el placer. el rubio pasaba por algo similar pero se desquitaba besando su cuello y clavicula mientras una de sus manos paseaba por debajo de la ropa que le estorbaba de seguir tocando a su novio hasta que uno de sus dedos toca algo en particular, algo pequeño y levemente rugoso que hace que el menor gima con fuerza y aumentando el color carmesí en sus mejillas. Genos se detiene temiendo que lo había lastimado pero al ver a Crow con semejante cara, pasa a besarlo directamente en los labios de forma hambrienta, ignorando las alarmas internas que había en su cerebro por la sobre carga de energía en su cuerpo, ¿Cómo algo que se sentía tan bien era riesgoso? Crow sentía esos extraños espasmos cada vez que el rubio pasaba uno de sus dedos en su pecho, mas específicamente en su pezón. atino a aferrarse al héroe de ojos dorados y aunque el beso fuera intenso no lograba callar del todo los gemidos que ambos emitan.

poco a poco un fuego desconocido para ellos es invadían y querían saber que tan lejos podían llegar.

pero la dulce atmosfera se rompe cuando se oye un celular timbrando, mas específicamente la canción de "hugging roses" que pertenecia al celular de Crow. rompieron el beso atolondrados viéndose mutuamente hasta que el pelirrojo coge el celular, el cual estaba tirado en el suelo y ve quien llama.

-¡a la verga es mi madre!-su voz estaba ronca por los besos e intento calmarse lo suficiente para poder contestar sin causar sospechas a su madre o por lo menos no ser tan obvio.  
-¡mama! hola-contesto de forma apresurada intentando quitarse de encima al héroe, quien no tenia la mas minima intensión de hacerlo pero termino cediendo al sentir un horroroso dolor de cabeza. Crow sin dejar de hablar con su progenitora se puso de pie mientras arreglaba lo mejor posible su ropa.  
-¿ocurre algo hijo? te escucho agitado-  
-estaba haciendo ejercicio... si joder, eso... uff me canse-se rio patéticamente.  
-¿tu haciendo ejercicio? ¿tu amigo te obligo?-pregunto seria la mujer.  
-no, para nada. yo lo rete a hacer gimnasia-hablo un poco mas tranquilo y conciente de su realidad, escucho a medias unas instrucciones que ella dio y colgó, una vez finalizada la llamada. corrió al baño para ver si el rubio no había dejado alguna marca en su cuello o pecho, sino su madre lo mataria. se encerro en ese diminuto espacio y mediante el espejo se reviso. afortunadamente no había nada ahí mas que rastros de saliva ya seca. Crow suspiro y se apoyo en la pared cubierta de azulejos blanco perla ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Genos? ese pensamiento le hizo subir los colores una vez mas y volvió a sentir ese apretón en su vientre, avergonzado baja la mirada dándose cuenta que tenia un bulto en sus pantalones.

no era tan inocente para no saber de que se trataba pero si para no saber que hacer con esa tienda de campaña que estaba en medio de sus piernas. nervioso se toco como un pobre intento de bajarlo pero lo que recibió fue un latigazo de placer.  
-p-uta madre...-jadeo un poco ¿Qué haría con esa cosa?  
-¿Crow estas bien?-la voz de Genos se hizo presente detrás de la puerta del baño poniéndolo nervioso. no quería que el lo viera asi.  
-e-estoy bien Genos, solo vine al baño a arreglarme la ropa-hablo lo menos alterado posible.  
-pero estas pinches arrugas no se quitan... oi, mi mama ya viene de regreso y nos pidió hacer la cena, ¿te adelantas?-pidió en un tono dulce intentando alejar al rubio de escleróticas negras de ahí para poder resolver su problema en paz.

Los minutos se hicieron eternos para el vocalista de cabellos carmesi pero da un suspiro aliviado cuando escucha pasos alejandose de su posicion. Ahora le quedaba por saber que haria con esa "cosa" y solo habia una persona que podia ayudarlo. Saco su celular y marco el numero que le habia dado en caso de emergencias.

-" _habla la señora Norris ¿quien chigados habla?_ "-la voz de la anciana resono por la bocina, Crow tomo valor para decirle y no morir de verguenza en el intento.

...

Genos se apoderaba de la cocina taradeando la cancion que recientemente escucho mientras bailaba con Crow. Fue una maravillosa cancion y la tendria en mente para otra ocasion.

Cocinaba algo de arroz y preparaba la salsa junto con el pollo. aprovechando que tenia muchisimos mas ingredientes y libertad de preparar otras cosas. Bajo la flama de la salsa la cual poco a poco se espesaba a cada vuelta que daba con la cuchara de madera.  
Pero su mente no estaba enfocada en preparar pollo teriyaki y arroz salvaje, sino en el fogoso encuentro que vivio hace unos minutos con su pareja en el sofá de la sala. un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al caer en cuenta lo que estaba haciendo con Crow y relacionarlo con lo que había llegado a ver en la casa de su maestro.

miro sus manos metálicas con un interrogante en la cabeza ¿en verdad el pudo experimentar placer? aun cuando el tenia un cuerpo metalico y su sensibilidad se viera afectada en muchas formas pero sobre todo ¿pudo darle ese mismo trato a su Crow tal como su maestro a Nohemi? su mente traviesa le hizo recordar el hermoso rostro del menor jadeando debajo suyo, sonrojado y aferrándose a su espalda mientras el lo tocaba, llamándolo a el, a nadie mas. su Core hizo un intenso ciclo de energía atravez de su cuerpo que lo hizo estremecer. no pudo evitar sonreir tanto feliz como arrogante de poder lograr semejante hazaña, incluso sintió la necesidad de repetir y ver hasta donde son capazes de llegar, aunque tendría que investigar que hacían los chicos para darse placer entre ellos pero una pequeña pregunta invadio su mente interrumpiendo su entusiasmo ¿Por qué Crow salió corriendo de esa forma?

-tal vez, se asusto- se respondio mientras continuaba removiendo el pollo en la salsa. una parte estaba decepcionada, eso significaba que posiblemente Crow temia que pudiera hacerle daño mientras estaban dándose cariño de esa forma y no lo culpaba. su lado compresivo dictaba que era la primera vez que llegaban tan lejos y las sensaciones estaban mas intensas por la represión de no poder tocarse como querían. opto por esperar a que su pareja marcara el cuando. saco el arroz de la arrocera para empezar a servirlos en platos de forma prodigiosa intentando distraer su inquieta mente para no ir a buscar a Crow y terminar lo que empezaron importándole poco si era un baño, especial porque no se detendría hasta dejar nuevas huellas en aquella piel lechosa que se había obsesionado recientemente en marcar.

.-.-.-.-

la madre de Crow no arribo con ellos de forma inmediata cuando hizo acto de aparición en a casa. se dirigio inmediatamente a su cuarto a cambiarse de ropa con la intensión de estar mas presentable. según ella, literalmente se peleo contra una mujer comerciante que insultaba su marca comercial láctea y Cereza no es una mujer que se queda callada sumisamente, una cosa llevo a la otra. la vendedora termino en urgencias mientras que la mujer de cabellos caoba estaba en la comisaria dando su declaración.  
Genos entendio de inmediato de donde su novio había sacado el habito de reñirse con quien sea mientras Crow apoyaba a su madre por haber defendido su honor de matriarca y del negocio.  
la mujer volvió al comedor donde estaban los chicos esperándola. Cereza opto por ponerse un pants y sudadera a juego color gris y azul celeste para despejarse un rato del uso de trajes apretados y formales. la mujer vio con agrado la cena, olia y se veía apetitoso. asi también el pequeño pastel de coco ubicado en medio de la mesa.  
-¿tu cocinaste esto Genos?-llamo ella al rubio quien estaba a punto de comer, deteniéndolo en el acto. ella conocía a su hijo, el chico no era capaz ni siquiera de hervir agua el solo.

-Crow hizo el pastel-indico Genos en tono ameno, disfrazando la sorpresa que se llevo, era la primera vez desde que esta en esa casa que la madre de Crow lo llamaba por su nombre y lo trataba con cordialidad.  
-no es cierto.-  
-joder, mama. yo hice el pastel y me costo un chingo aprender-se defendió el pelirrojo chocando el puño contra la mesa haciéndola vibrar levemente. esa tarta le costo varios reglazos por parte de la señora Norris para que nadie reconociera su talento recién adquirido.  
-¿ah si? ¿y porque te motivaste tanto para aprenderlo si antes no te interesaba la cocina eh?-pico la mujer avergonzando a su hijo y dio en el clavo al ver como se sonrojaba y miraba a otro lado incapaz de responder.  
-odio admitirlo Genos pero me has ganado en eso-el rubio la miro sin comprender.  
-Crow jamás se intereso en la cocina ni aprender a cocinar, el hecho que se haya esforzado en querer impresionarte con ese pastel...-dejo el comentario al aire mientras tomaba algo del merengue blanco con un dedo y se lo llevo a la boca haciendo un gesto aprobatorio del sabor. sin que la mujer se percatara, el rubio héroe rozo su mano con la de Crow por debajo de la mesa, el chico volteo a verlo, notando de inmediato la discreta y hermosa sonrisa que le dedicaba.

-demasiada charla, es hora de comer.-ordeno la mujer y empezó a comer el platillo de Genos.  
-¡puta madre! esto esta muy bueno, tienes mano esto Chico-la textura del pollo era suave y jugosa, la salsa agridulce estaba equilibrada por el ligero picante del arroz. la mujer saboreo la comida con mucho gusto.  
-bien Genos ya te puedes casar-esto hizo que ambos jóvenes se atragantaran con lo que estaban comiendo por unos segundos. Genos se recupero de inmediato pero no una vez mas calmado y asegurarse que estaba vivo, miro a su madre abochornado y molesto. la idea de ver a su querido Genos casandose con alguien mas que no fuera el, lo hizo cabrear.  
-¡de ningún modo! ¡no dejare que ninguna mujerzuela o bastardo se case con Genos!-  
-¡joder Crow que te dije de las groserías en la mesa! ¡además es un decir! ¡no que fueras a casarte con el!-  
-¡¿que?!- el rubio de ojos dorados y escleróticas negras se mantuvo al margen de la discusión por su propia sanidad mental. ahora entendía muchas cosas sobre el comportamiento de su querido novio. con una madre asi de... volátil era natural que Crow fuera tan problemático. pero lejos de verse como un defecto, en el lo hacia lucir maravilloso.

...

unas horas mas tarde...

Crow se encontraba en su habitación vistiéndose la pijama que costaba de un short negro una camisa de tirantes gris muy floja pero justo cuando iba a tirarse en su cama y agradecer a cualquier divinidad que su madre haya tratado a Genos de mejor forma, alguien toco la puerta. se acerco a atender, intuia que era su madre. pues el héroe Clase S no es muy convencional y preferia entrar por su ventana a deshoras de la noche en vez de mandarle un mensaje para encontrarse en algún lado de la casa. abrió y su progenitora estaba ahí presente usando sus ropas para dormir. el menor de la casa dejo que la mujer entrara y se sento en la cama esperando que ella hablara, porque podía fácilmente notarlo por sus facciones que tenia que decir algo importante.

-Crow... tienes razón-la mujer se sento en la cama junto a su hijo mientras ponía su mano en la cabeza de su hijo para hacerlo acostarse en su regazo.  
-siempre la tengo... ¿en que?-  
-no te pases de listo cabron... sobre tu novio. Genos te cuida mas de lo que me imagine-el pelirrojo se tenso de inmediato. ¿acaso su madre...?  
-me entere de los conflictos en los que te metiste y que el rubiales se interpuso para protegerte. me moleste bastante enterarme que estuviste a punto de morir mas de una vez pero creo que Rom ya hizo suficiente contigo para castigarte-el vocalista se estremecio en tan solo recordar como el baterista lo había castigado por su imprudencia.  
-el hecho que quieras arriesgarte por una persona y que esta haga lo posible para salvarte... dice mucho. además todos los medios dicen que es imposible que tu novio sea tan gentil contigo cuando es un muro de hielo con otros.- la mujer peino con cuidado los cabellos del menor con una sonrisa comprensiva.  
-temia que... te lastimara o no estuvieras a salvo con el pero viéndolo como ha actuado incluso ahora, supongo que me equivoque-admitió con sencillez. Crow no dijo nada, atino con sonreir contento porque su madre comprendiera como se formula su relación. la mujer se ahorro en decir que esa era una parte de la verdad, la cual era que no salio de su hogar. se trasformo su alter-ego para observar como se comportaba ese par. llevándose agradables sorpresas al verla forma de interactuaban. claro que si se tuvo que ir en el momento que uno de sus trabajadores le informo el problema con esa nefasta mujer. nunca sabrían que ella salvo a Crow y a Genos de meterse en un lio muy intenso.  
-ya es noche Crow, es hora que te duermas-la mujer se levanto de la cama y le dio un beso cariñoso en la frente. el joven de ojos carmesí se despidió de su madre.

-sabes es gracioso-rio la mujer mientras salía de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.  
-¿el que?-  
-me dio un arranque parecido cuando descubri que amaba a tu padre. que descanses Crow-se despido la mujer sin saber que había tocado una fibra extremadamente delicada en el. dejando su mente en blanco ante esa epifania que tanto se le había escapado. su corazón latio con furia a la vez tragaba saliva con dureza.

-¿amo a Genos?-logro susurrar en la oscuridad de su habitación apenas iluminada con la luz lunar.

-.-.-.-

*la canción que tiene Crow como sonido se llama "abrazando rosas" de Kamui (la letra tiene mucho que ver con Genos y si existe)

** la canción que escuchan se llama "fly me the moon" la original es de Frank Sinatra pero me gustaron mas dos versiones modernas. la canción que bailan en la sala es por parte de Olivia Ong con el mismo titulo y a segunda la escuche por parte del chico que me gusta. el Remix que sale en Bayonetta en el Climax multiple.

.-.-.-.-.

chan chaaan ¿que pasara ahora en adelante ante ese gran descubrimiento? ¿sere tan pelotuda para hacerlos esperar mucho? por eso les di un capitulo largo para que lo disfruten, con lime y todo XD

recuerden por favor dejar Reviews con amor (son gratis) y continuar al tanto de mis ficks. nos vemos :D


	21. Espacio (4 parte)

estaba en buen pedo buscando imagenes para inspirarme y tambien buscar alguna evidencia que demuestre que Crow no es taaan uke como de ve y aparece una imagen salvaje. Dije: joder chico. Intento defenderte hasta me planee hacerte suke y no ayudas xP (les dejo el link si es que no se me bannea o algo peor)

Hablando del diablo...

Ahora que nuestro pelirrojo favorito se dio cuenta que ocurre en su corazoncito ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Se pondran mas interesantes las cosas? dejare de ser tan pelotuda.

Descubranlo en la continuacion :D

.-.-.-.

El reloj marcaba las 12:45 pm en un silencioso ritmo por ser electrico, apenas iluminando tenuemente la oscura habitacion a compañia de la luna.

Leves bufidos de desesperacion sonaban de vez en cuando del usuario de esa habitacion, el cual se removia en las sabanas de su cama. Las palabras de su madre hacian eco en su mente una y otra vez como campanadas. Haciendolo sentir indefenso y nervioso ante ellas.

" _Asi me di cuenta que amaba a tu padre..._ "

 _"...Amaba..."_

" _Amar_..."

Crow abrazo una almohada como una especie de apoyo moral silencioso sin levantarse de la cama. Enterro su cara en el cojin intentando olvidar esas palabras pero por mas esfuerzo hacia, su corazon es tan rebelde que insistia en aceptar aquella verdad a base de fuertes y dolorosos latidos y la leve sensacion de angustia arder con ellas. Su mente generalmente estaba en contra de ello pero en esta ocasion, daba razon ante esa epifania.

Por eso no se sentia tan comodo diciendole "te quiero" por esa razon, todo lo que hacia no era suficiente, sentia que podia dar mas, mucho mas. Por esa razon, se sentia como estupida colegiala enamorada nuevamente en ese momento.

-yo... puta madre...-murmuro molesto y sonrojado. Enterrando su cara en la almohada como un triste intento de tratar de ahogar esa sensacion pero era inutil.  
Ya habia aprendido a no ignorar sus propias necesidades.

-te... amo a Genos...-susurro para si mismo sintiendo los ojos vidriosos y su corazon latir de alegria ante la aceptacion de aquella sencilla verdad. aunque ni el mismo sabe como llego a ese nivel de sentimientos aun con todo lo que han pasado ¿acaso era una señal de madurez? ¿Qué deseaba una relación seria con el hermoso rubio? O en su defecto ¿permanente? aunque esto ultimo ya lo pedia desde un principio.

Tambien el se sentia mas tranquilo pero a la vez, la insertudumbre del "que hara ahora" le atacaba con lentitud, bajando sus defensas despacio como la depresion ataca a la gente sin previo aviso. Nada le garantizaba que el rubio de escleroticas negras sintiera lo mismo. No habia aseguranza al respecto y eso le aterraba. Le asustaba amarle tanto y que el rubio solo lo quisiera. Si bien no tiene nada de malo, el presentia que no estaria satisfecho con ello.

El miedo paso a ser una poderosa determinacion. Abrazo su almohada fuerte, intentando ser mas valiente mientras su mente y corazon llegaban a una sencilla conclusion: lograria que Genos lo amara. aunque no sabia siquiera como empezar. maldecia internamente, era como iniciar de cero... otra vez.

-¿estas bien Crow?-la suave y sensual voz de Genos le hablo al mismo tiempo una mano toco su hombro gentilmente.

Crow apenas pudo contener un grito espantado contra la almohada al ver esos ojos dorados. Jadeo por unos segundos asustado e intentando recuperar aire. Vio que efectivamente estaba su novio de pie junto a su cama mirandole inexpresivamente como casi siempre. El rubio heroe usaba un pantalon holgado de algodon color gris y una camiseta de tirantes negra mirándole inexpresivamente como si el haberlo asustado no era gran cosa.

-¡puta madre Genos!. casi me da un infarto-Crow le reclamo mirándole de mala gana pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, se percata que nuevamente están solos en su habitación a oscuras tal como ese dia en su casa de Ciudad Z y ante el acontecimiento en la sala tan reciente provoco que se le subieran los colores a su rostro hasta rivalizar con el color de su cabello. Y aunque la oscuridad le ayudaba en ocultar su rubor, no podia hacer nada contra sus ojos. Los cuales se tornaron brillantes pero se ocultaron para la pena de Genos bajo unas sabanas asi como el resto del menudo cuerpo.

Antes de irrumpir en el cuarto de su novio. Genos en su habitación se sentía inquieto, su cuerpo no paraba de mandarle pequeñas descargas indicándole que algo no andaba bien y ese algo tenia que ver con cierto vocalista escandaloso. se levanto de la cama y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro inquieto cual leon enjaulado intentando averiguar por sus medios a que se debía esa angustia. todo fue maravilloso ese dia, incluso la madre de su pareja parecía menos agresiva con el. harto de no saber nada, le marco a su celular pero ante la ausencia de respuesta de su pareja, opto por ir. Incluso usaba ese conjunto de pijama por el cuando generalmente no lo cree necesario. Es un ciborg y lo unico humano que tiene es su cerebro por lo tanto, el pudor no tiene cabida pero...  
Si es asi, porque la necesidad de cubrirse. De que el pelirrojo no viera su cuerpo metalico.

¿acaso temia decepcionarlo con su apariencia?

Con un leve sacudido de su cabeza volvio a la realidad. No era momento de pensar en esos detalles, su pareja necesitaba apoyo, razon por la cual estaba ahi a casi medianoche.

-¿que Ocurre Crow?-  
-yo...-el menor no quería confesarle lo recién descubierto por el. una cosa era aceptarlo y otra muy distinta era decirlo pero no se le ocurria nada.  
-una... pesadilla-mintió el pelirrojo sin dejarse ver. no le gustaba mentirle a Genos pero no se sentía capaz de hablar con el corazón en la mano en ese momento. el rubio levanto una ceja un tanto incrédulo. dudaba que esa fuera la razón pero no presionaría a Crow a decirlo. por lo que podía observar no era algo tan peligroso.  
-¿podrias quedarte? bueno... hasta que me duerma-pidió en un suave hilo de voz el pelirrojo destapando únicamente sus orejas peludas atentas de lo que diría el mayor. Genos por su parte no opuso, tomo asiento en la cama cerca de Crow. suspiro levemente ante esa actitud tan defensiva por parte del menor pero aun asi... se quedaría por el aunque eso implicara no dormir por toda la noche hasta ver al vocalista de los ShingancrimsonZ tranquilo.  
con todo el cuidado que podía ofrecer sus metálicos dedos. Genos empezó acariciar la cabeza de Crow, rascándole las orejitas con actitud consoladora y calida. el chico de los ojos carmesí se estremecio ante la caricia pero lentamente se empezó a calmar y a medida que eso pasaba, su rostro se descubria de a poco. revelando el hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas asi como el bonito brillo en sus ojos que al rubio adoraba ver.

- **counting the lights of the stars quietly.**  
 **Hiding your sorrow.** -canto suavemente y lento. Unicamente para el pelirrojo que yacia en la cama aun cobijado parcialmente, sin poder ver del todo como el daba un leve brinco de emocion ante ese gesto.

- **have you noticed?**  
 **just thinking about you makes my Core hurt.** \- esto ultimo era tan verdadero como la dureza de un diamante y su belleza. Genos sufria al ver a su pelirrojo en ese estado. Continuo acariciando esas peludas orejas que tanto lo cautivaban con la intension de calmarle y de paso, conseguir alivio de esa ansiedad tan densa.

- **i cant sleep Nights like this... oh Just let me have one wish.-** en un tono anormalmente ameno el vocalista empezo a cantar siguiendo la letra de la melodia. Se destapo el rostro y el torso completamente, revelando una linda sonrisa adornada de esos carmines llenos de vida. El rubio sonrio complacido de por fin ver el rostro de su novio pero no dejo de tocarle.

= **falling star of dreams shining in the night sky.**  
 **i want to see it from the same place as you.** =Crow para demostrarle que estaba bien aun cuando su corazon le gritara que se volviera a confesar. Tomo la mano libre del rubio y la acaricio con su pulgar de forma suave y lenta. El metal del que estaba hecho esos brazos no le molestaba en lo absoluto, en Genos es calido y liso. Crow cerro los ojos despacio acomodándose en la almohada emitiendo leves suspiros intentando no dormirse, quería estar mas rato con su novio pero no ayudaba en nada las caricias tan amenas y el tibio calor que desprendia el rubio.

= **no matter how far apart we are... our hearts will one day become one** =terminaron de cantar en un suave susurro. Genos vio como el pelirrojo se quedaba dormido tranquilamente acurrucándose en su cama. el rubio se sentía en paz al verle asi pero no sentía deseos de irse, en parte temia que su pareja nuevamente se volviera a despertar por alguna pesadilla y la otra quería seguir viendo al menor durmiendo. no sabia exactamente porque quería hacerlo, quizá es una nueva fascinación tal como su fijación por sus orejas peluditas. tomo asiento en el piso pegando su espalda al colchón y recargo su cabeza en la misma cerca del menor para poder escucharlo con mayor atención en caso de que despertara. su Core vibraba intensamente y lleno de jubilo pero al mismo tiempo parecía doloroso. desde hace tiempo, no sabia con exactitud cuando, quizá desde que cumplieron su primer año como pareja. que no se sentía cómodo en como llevaban su relación. siempre escondiéndose, siempre esperando el momento ideal para poder demostrarse que se querían como quisieran.

si bien había declarado mas de una vez que el menor es su pareja y al parecer nadie dudaba de ello (si lo hacían no tenia mucha importancia) le decía que lo quería y hacia lo posible para demostrarlo sea siguiendo a su pareja en sus ideas locas o con detalles que quizá eran pocos pero verdaderos. aun asi...

¿Por qué sentía que no lo satisfacía? como si pudiera dar mas pero estaba estancado. llegando a una conclusión un poco precipitada aunque dio leve alivio al constante oleaje inquieto de su Core.

¿acaso había algo mas fuerte que " _querer_ "?

...

el domingo por la mañana partieron a su hogar en ciudad Z tras un copioso desayuno cortesía de la madre del vocalista principal, además de los clásicos consejos de cuidarse y no hacer tonterías enfocándose principalmente en el pelirrojo.

-espero que puedas cuidar bien de mi hijo. ya sabes que es bastante problemático-se dirigio la mujer a Genos mientras los acompañaba a la salida de la casa. el rubio cargaba además de sus maletas, una caja mediana con varias botellas de leche y uno que otro queso cortesía de su compañía como presentes.  
-¡mama! ¡se cuidarme solo joder!-el pelirrojo protesto mientras caminaba mas deprisa para alejarse antes de que la mujer dijera algo mas sobre su persona. Genos atino con afirmar firmemente y antes de marcharse tras su pareja hablo sinceramente.  
-el que sea problemático es parte de su encanto-admitió el rubio con una muy ligera sonrisa. Cereza levanta las cejas ante esa declaración y sonrio contenta ante ese pensamiento. Crow por su parte intentaba parecer no le afectaba tan lindo pensamiento pero no evito que su corazón lo delatara.

asi la pareja termino su fin de semana casi familiar para volver a su rutina. ninguno de los dos decía algo al respecto puesto ya habían aclarado muchas cosas durante su estancia y sentían que sus lazos se estrecharon un poco mas. algo que no creyeron posible pero al parecer aun tenían muchas cosas que descubrir de su relación y de si mismos. tras 10 minutos de caminar bajo un dulce sol matinal llegaron a la pequeña central de autobuses que afortunadamente arribaron a tiempo para tomar el camión que los llevaría al aeropuerto. de continuar asi llegarían temprano para su vuelo, quizá harian un pequeño paseo por los alrededores. tema que hablaban la pareja mientras subían el vehiculo tras dejar sus cosas en el compartimiento para carga haciendo énfasis especial en la caja que contenia el frágil cristal que contenia la leche.

20 minutos de viaje mas tarde...

-podemos ir al museo de los aviones-señalo Crow mostrándole a Genos unas imágenes con su celular. el rubio vio este tema interesante, era mejor que ir al museo de Cera dedicado en casi el 75% de las esculturas a Sweet mask. la razón por la cual Crow quería ir era para quemar los muñecos del héroe-artista, si bien pecaba de querer intentarlo también no quería lidiar con la policía local.

pero en un instante, sus radares detectan una amenaza cercana provocando que se quedara quieto y callado triangulando la localización del peligro desde su ubicación. Crow se queda callado al ver como el calido dorado de los ojos de su héroe cambiaba de brillo por uno calculador y frio. de golpe se pone de pie de su asiento y le exige al conductor detenerse. el hombre se sorprende por tal petición pero viendo al rubio de escleróticas negras con tal mirada que no duda en obedecer. la gente empieza a quejarse y preguntarse en susurro que ocurria, el héroe clase S paso de largo de todos ellos por el estrecho pasillo del vehiculo con una mirada tan fría.

-¡puta madre Genos! ¡¿que chingados ocurre?!-Crow no dudo en seguir al rubio aunque este bajara del camión y avanzara por lo menos 5 metros de distancia del trasporte.  
-se acerca...-hablo con firmeza mientras cerraba sus puños fuertemente mirando a un punto inespecífico y el seño fruncido mientras gruñia molesto. Justo cuando todo iba perfecto, sobre todo cuando el pelirrojo esta lejos de casa mientras el tenia que irse a pelear. Abre los ojos ante esa revelacion, mira al chico de orejas peluditas. El imaginar Sus brillantes ojos carmesi apagarse a manos de _ese_ asesino.

Era una idea que le horrorizaba verla realizada.

-tienes que irte-indico el rubio en un tono insualmente serio hacia el vocalista.  
-¿que?-  
-tienes que irte lejos. Lo mas que puedas-lo coge de un brazo para llevarlo aunque sea a rastras al autobus, lo obligaria a viajar al sentido contrario, dar sobreaviso a los pasajeros igualmente y que empezara a desalojar el pueblo para evitar una tragedia como la suya hace 5 años.

-¡puta madre Genos dime que pasa!-exigio el menor forcejeando aunque esto fuera inutil, el agarre del rubio aunque amable era ferreo. Genos lo hizo subirse al vehiculo y bloqueo con su cuerpo el paso de la gente cada vez mas nerviosa.

-da la media vuelta y salgan del pueblo. Vayanse lo mas lejos que puedan. El enemigo que viene es peligroso y no garantizo detenerlo por mucho tiempo-ordeno el rubio de escleroticas negras al conductor y al publico en general. Rapidamente las personas empezaron a llamar a sus familias ubicadas en el pueblo que dejaron atras para dar la misma orden lo mas claro que podian hablar estando nerviosas.

-¿Genos?-los tiernos ojos de Crow le vieron dudosos por esas palabras. Un pequeño silencio frio se hizo presente entre la pareja. Crow a medio subir de las escaleras del autobus intuyendo que ocurria y el rubio aun la puerta pensando como decirselo al vocalista. Opto por decirlo en seco para hacerlo entender la seriedad del asunto.

-se trata del Mad ciborg-la fria voz del rubio resono en su cabeza tal campanadas de iglesia. el pelirrojo supo el porque su empeño de alejarlos y desalojar el poblado. Se vio en la necesidad de hacer la clasica pregunta estupida: "¿estas seguro?". Podia ser cualquier enemigo o algo parecido pero por la mirada de su pareja, se la ahorro.

-mantente a salvo-el rubio estaba cerrando las puertas cuando Crow se entromete y lo impide. La gente enojada le empieza a abuchear por su imprudencia y otras intentar quitarlo de ahi.

-¡cierren el pico idiotas! ¡esto no es con ustedes!-grito molesto el pelirrojo y se dirigio al heroe clase S. Su furia se disipo casi de inmediato, convirtiendose en angustia, cosa que no paso de ser percivida para nadie. Su corazon latia doloroso, empuño sus manos e intento ser firme. Trago duro y hablo lo mas coherente que pudo.

-prometeme... ¡prometeme que volveras vivo Genos!-  
-sera mejor que ya te vayas-el rubio empujo del pecho a Crow adentro suavemente. Algunas personas aprovecharon para sujetarlo y llevarlo interior aunque este maldijera y luchara para impedir que se alejara mas.

-¡prometelo Genos! ¡prometelo!... ¡joder no quiero que te vayas a un sitio donde ya no pueda volver a verte!-el rubio se detuvo por unos segundos. Eran las mismas palabras que el le dijo el dia que se reconciliaron cuando el pelirrojo se le ocurrio enfrentarse a ese Kanji en la ciudad D.

Sin decirle nada empezo a correr por el camino de la carretera mientras escuchaba el camion virar para regresar al poblado y empezar la evacuacion. Sin embargo mientras mas avanzaba hacia el inevitable confortamiento sentía su Core emitir ondas de radiación dolorosas tales como descargas eléctricas bruscas haciéndole recordar lo que había hecho. sabia que había herido a Crow en dejarle asi y no prometerle regresar pero nada lo garantizaba, nada le decía que al final tendría que sacrificarse para eliminar a ese asesino y esta dispuesto a hacerlo para cumplir con su venganza y salvar a los inocentes incluyendo a su pareja. si era asi ¿Por qué sentía ese fervor en su pecho?

¿realmente quería morir?

...

por su parte Crow, logro zafarse de las personas que lo sujetaban e impedían que hiciera una locura. el vocalista corrió a tropezones por el pasillo hasta el final del autobús y vio atreves la ventana la figura del héroe clase S correr hacia su batalla donde no sabría si volveria o no. cerro los ojos pegando su frente contra el cristal oscuro, sus entrañas gruñían y se retorcían de frustración y pavor. sabia que su héroe lo hacia por honor, venganza y salvar a miles de vidas pero no podía evitar ser egoísta y desear que Genos no fuera un heroe. que el rubio fuera un individuo normal para llevar a cabo una vida tranquila.

el pelirrojo dejo de ver por la ventana y tomo asiento. se sentó en la butaca abrazando una de sus rodillas mientras dejaba una pierna colgando ocultando su rostro lo mejor que podía. la gente por primera vez se detuvo a pensar en aquellas personas que eran familia de los héroes. ellos como civiles con suerte podían pasar un mal rato una vez en su vida y continuar como si nada. pero nunca se han detenido a pensar en las personas que son amigos, familiares, parejas, padres o hermanos de los héroes que dan sus vidas por ellos. todos los días verles irse a trabajar con la incertidumbre de no saber si seria el ultimo abrazo que le darían, si serian las ultimas palabras que le dedicarían. en la catástrofe de la antigua Ciudad A muchos héroes murieron asi como civiles, asi también como el ataque de los monstruos marinos el cual muchas personas menospreciaron; aunque por poco tiempo; el esfuerzo de ellos.

por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se detuvieron a pensar que los héroes también tienen una vida propia y alguien que los espera al atardecer.

-eh, esta bien. no tienes que llorar-Crow dejo su estado letargado al escuchar una voz suave y femenina.  
-a el le duele dejarte. lo minimo que puedes hacer, es sonreir orgulloso de tu persona y cuando regrese demostrárselo.-el chico de ojos carmesí levanta la mirada y mira frente suyo. era la misma chica de cabello rosa y ojos chocolate usando un vestido rojo brillante corto hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta de cuero negro, medias negras y zapatos negros. la recordaba, la hacían llamar "princesa" y que gustaba de su música, además de ser un acosadora bastante persistente. en otro momento reaccionaria como siempre, confuso ante su aparición pero no estaba de humor para oírle.

-¿como demonios lo sabes? ¡¿Como sabes que el volverá con vida?!-exclamo el pelirrojo encarándola. la chica cruzo los brazos en su regazo ligeramente mientras sonreía de forma comprensiva ante el arranque de Crow.  
-por dos razones: tu. tu serás su motivo para seguir viviendo y...-en ese momento. el celular del vocalista vibra, indicando la llegada de un mensaje. Crow lo revisa, sorprendiéndose en el acto al ver que era un mensaje de Genos. uno corto pero lo suficientemente fuerte para devolverle la vida al menor de la banda de chicos mas escandalosa del mundo.

 _-"lo prometo"-_

mientras la chica emite una sonrisa soñadora y un tierno sonrojo pinta sus pomulos mientras se alejaba le dice a Crow en voz suave.  
-mi querída persona es un Soul Reaper* y me prometió no llevárselo...-

...

paso una hora desde que empezó la pelea y Genos se las veía negras.

en el momento que logro tener a su alcance al asesino de sus padres y su pueblo. el rubio no dudo en hacer un ataque frontal directo con la clara intención de terminar el combate de un golpe mas no conto que el Mad ciborg lo detuviera con facilidad.

Su cuerpo hecho de brillante metal oscuro y manchado en varias partes en especial sus manos de color oxido con un aroma muy familiar para el rubio de escleróticas negras que provenia de sus mas terribles recuerdos.. sus tres ópticas verde-amarillo centellaron reconociéndolo como una amenaza y regresando el ataque con un poderosa patada en su costado que por casi nada logro cubrirse.

Termino impactandose contra el suelo quebrandolo en el acto asi como parte de su brazo derecho.

de ahí en adelante, empezó una cruel pelea.

el ciborg demostró que aun con los años y la aparente debilidad que trataba de una descoordinación de sus movimientos y lapsus de errores de sus sistemas, poseía un gran poder y no dudaba en hacérselo saber al héroe. el asesino usaba cañones a base de plasma y armas de denso calibre que atravesaba tanques, mismas que lograron dañar la pierna derecha y el brazo izquierdo de Genos. si no fuera suficiente, poseía poderosos golpes de corto alcance que mas de una vez fueron efectivos. varias partes de su cuerpo caian a pedazos liberando chorros de aceite y otras mezclas, asi también chispas de los desperfectos. en esos momentos Genos se limitaba en evadir lo mejor que podía los ataques del asesino pero siendo un ente tan errático y descoordinado era muy aleatorio. a veces sus ataques terminaban destruyendo alguna colina mediana trayendo una gran explosión y fuego a todo lo que le rodeaba.

necesitaba aunque sea un instante que el ciborg contrario bajara la guardia, usaría toda la potencia de sus cañones incineradores o en su defecto activaría el sistema de autodestrucción, acabaría con ese ciborg aunque tuviera que arrastrarlo a la tumba con el.

 _"... promete que volveras..."_

sus pensamientos se detuvieron de golpe al escuchar la voz de Crow en un suave eco. lo había olvidado, le prometio volver con vida. no le vio necesario hacer esa promesa, no lo entendia. ese era su destino, el cual se había preparado desde que se volvió un ciborg a manos del doctor Kuseno ¿Por qué cambio de opinión? ¿Por qué le prometio a Crow eso sabiendo que posiblemente la rompa? hasta que cayo en cuenta, esas palabras no solo estaban dirigidas a el, también eran para si mismos, porque siendo realistas.

ya no deseaba morir.

quería vivir, tenia razones para ello: seguir siendo el alumno de su maestro Saitama y poder ganarle. lograr estar en el top 10 de los héroes Clase S, misión encomendada por su maestro. pero sobre todo. quería volverlo a ver. quería vivir ahora mas que nunca porque alguien lo esperaba y quería. empuño sus manos con una seguridad determinada. vencería a ese ciborg sin importar nada y lograría salir con vida de ello. aunque la escena era diferente, la situación era la misma, se estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación y la duda y en esos momentos no había espacio para ellas. recordó a su maestro y las palabras de Bang, no importa lo que haga, el resultado será el mismo.

nacio de su mente y se dirigio como combustible para su Core aumentando su potencia el coraje de seguir viviendo para volver a encontrarse en los brazos de aquel que quería.

-es hora de acabar con esto...- empuño sus maños formando su máximo cañon con la diferencia de que combinaría el poder puro de su nucleo para aumentar su poder aprovechando que un nubarrón de polvo se formo por culpa del asesino y este sufria un leve desperfecto para poder localizarlo con sus sensores.  
una poderosa descarga de color azul y dorado se dirigio al enemigo arrasando a todo objeto cerca de su rango de ataque pero impacta de golpe contra otro disparo de plasma esmeralda brillante y densa. al parecer, el Mad ciborg logro volver en si y al detectar el ataque, no dudo en preparar su contraataque. ambas masas energía chocaron formando una gigantesca explosión que se llevo todo a un radio de 3 kilómetros a la redonda...

-.-.-.

Crow estaba sentado en el sofá de su casa en el rancho haciendo ruido con su tacón de la bota en la silenciosa sala. ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Genos se fue a enfrentarse al ciborg y aun no tenia noticias de el. el pelirrojo se dejo caer en el mueble con ya exasperado por la angustia. por lo menos, en la ciudades principales por lo menos se enteraba el estado de Genos gracias a las noticias pero en este caso, todo pasaba por debajo del radar.

-joder... quizá por eso les ha costado atraparlo-susurro para si mismo. por lo que pudo notar, el asesino gustaba de atacar pequeños condados lejanos la punto del exterminio pasando de ser percibido pero no conto que una persona sobreviviera.

reviso su celular por decima ocasión esperando alguna noticia de su pareja pero solo había 4 mensajes de su madre preguntando por su estado cuando no habían pasado mas de 10 minutos que le respondio. volvió a teclear el mensaje con un escueto "estoy bien y vivo" recordando cuando el llego a su casa corriendo y explicarle lo ocurrido aun cuando le dijo por mensaje lo que estaba pasando. como era de esperarse, su madre quería que se fueran juntos para mayor seguridad pero el quiso quedarse, esperaría por su pareja. cosa que naturalmente los llevo a discutir por varios minutos hasta que el pelirrojo le declaro las verdaderas razones a su progenitora con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones.

 _ **Nothing's gonna change my deep love for you**_  
 _ **Everything will be going right for me**_  
 _ **Oh, we are wandering in light and darkness through eyes**_

 _-¡entiende Crow que el quiere que estes a salvo!-_  
 _-¡lo se pero no quiero dejarlo atrás! ¡no puedo!-Crow se solto del agarre de su madre. mirándole furioso ante la insistencia de ella de irse lejos, el no se movería de ahí, el esperaría a Genos aunque pusiera su vida en riesgo mortal._  
 _-¡no seas necio niño!-la mujer mas que harta, estaba aterrada ante la densa cabezonería de su hijo único. la mayoría de los trabajares ya se habían marchado en las camionetas y autos que pasaron por ellos por familiares y amigos. solo faltaban ellos dos para irse._  
 _-¡¿Por qué quieres quedarte?! ¡¿porque insistes en ignorar lo que Genos te pidió?!-_  
 _-¡maldita sea! ¡porque lo amo mama!-grito dejando helada a la mujer de ojos color cereza y cabellos caoba._  
 _-por eso... no quiero dejarlo...-el vocalista mira a otro lado avergonzado de confesar de eso modo a su madre sus sentimientos por el héroe Clase S. no temia a que lo reprendiera por ello, incluso si lo arrastraba con ella, el buscaría la forma de volver_.

 ** _Break down! Let's revamp all the truth and we will create a fact_**  
 ** _I wanna feel reality with the agony of doubt_**

 _Cereza se quedo callada por largo rato, emitio un suspiro lleno de dolor y preocupación. se acerco a su hijo emitiendo una triste sonrisa que causo desconfianza inmediata en el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí._  
 _-ten mucho cuidado si...-le acaricio el rostro maternalmente. le dolia intensamente dejar a su pequeño pero sabia que su hijo ya tenia una decisión tomada y no cambiaria de opinión aun bajo tortura, algo que le enseño. ella hizo lo mismo con sus padres cuando quiso casarse con el padre del menor y actual esposo, ahora le tocaba pagar los platos que ella misma rompió. pero en vez de dejar a su hijo a su suerte, lo apoyaría y rogaría por el a la distancia tal cuando el se fue de viaje solo a sus tiernos 15 años._  
 _-mama-_  
 _-mas le vale a Genos apreciar los sentimientos que tienes por el o yo misma le cortare sus pelotas-amenazo la mujer antes de marcharse pidiéndole por ultima vez que se mantuviera alerta._

Crow salio de sus recuerdos en el momento que sus oídos captaron una explosión. una poderosa a la lejanía. se puso de pie y corriendo salio de la casa para ver que ocurria, fue recibido con la versión suave de la onda de choque y el viento ocasionado por la misma, el destello a la lejanía hizo que su corazón se detuviera por unos breves segundos y su cerebro se paralizara. poco dispuesto a aceptar que su pareja puede estar muerto en esos instantes y sin tener la menor idea de conducir tomo la camioneta que quedo rezagada en el rancho. para su fortuna era automática y las llaves a la mano en una maceta cerca del vehiculo, se aventuro en el mundo de la automovilistica. tras haberse llevado un par de vallas y macetas decorativas por intentar conducir, logro ponerse en marcha directamente de donde provenia el destello.

 ** _Back to you..._**  
 ** _Can't you read? Can't you see?_**  
 ** _My words in your virtual vision_**  
 ** _Save my life! Save your life!_**  
 ** _Why do you come here? I am such a liar._**  
 ** _Bad choice! Bad sign!_**  
 ** _It is a prologue of collapse_**  
 ** _I don't stop your desire, 'cuz I can't forget you_**

-¡puta madre!-maldijo el pelirrojo al saltar otro bache en el camino durante su camino a la búsqueda de su pareja. el menor de los ShingancrimsonZ no quiso irse directamente por la carretera por creer que seria una perdida de tiempo rodear tanto pero de haber sabido que el camino a trevez estaba tan mal por los sembradíos, charcos, piedras de gran tamaño, lo habría reconsiderado. pero no había vuelta tras, continuaría hasta llegar a la zona de batalla, no soportaría mas la incertidumbre de la duda de no saber nada de su pareja. no sabia donde se dirigía exactamente, solo se guiaba por sus instintos que le decían hacia donde ir para encontrar a Genos y algo en el le decía que estaba vivo pero no era un presentimiento tan fuerte para darle seguridad, no se quedaría tranquilo hasta verle. piso el acelerador en una pequeña meceta haciendo volar levemente el vehiculo y cayera un par de metros mas delante haciendo un golpe seco y aturdidor. poco a poco el vocalista veía signos de pelea en el paisaje.

arbustos quemados, rocas incineradas y hechas pedazos. todo el panoraba cambiaba drásticamente de ser un paramo fértil y parcialmente bonito aun cercano a una llanura a una zona de guerra llena de cenizas y polvo, fuego consumiendo arboles calcinados, piedras y tierras arruinadas por el mismo. con mayor cuidado que antes, Crow conducia atravez de esta zona, mirando despacio a su alrededor, se mordio el labio inferior sintiendo sus corazonadas mas fuertes. detuvo la camioneta hasta asegurarse de estacionarla en un lugar parcialmente seguro y poder bajar para seguir su búsqueda a pie.

ignorando las cenizas en el aire y el humo denso empezo a caminar tanteando el terreno. Las leves brasas eran molestas para su vision y el humo escozia sus limpios pulmones.

-¿como putas Yaiba puede fumar**?-se pregunto inocentemente al recordar brevemente que el rubio bicolor lo hacia de vez en cuando en el balcon de su departamento. Siempre se pregunto a que sabia o porque lo hacia pero el chico zorro se lo prohibia, que era un vicio estupido que no le convenia.

Siguio caminando un poco mas hasta que su sensible oido capta un ruido peculiar entre toda la madera quemandose y el crujir de las rocas. Era el sonido del motor de Genos, como iba a no reconocerlo si ambos lo hacian. A tropezones llego a un monticulo de grava y cenizas que estaba a dos metros de su posicion. Empezo a excarvar con sus manos retirando toda piedra y rama hecha carbon que se topara hasta que una textura diferente lo pillo desprevenido. Saco su mano y eran unos pocos cabellos rubios y manchas de aceite negro.

Aun mas entusiasmado que antes, sige cavando hasta empezar a descubrir por partes que era lo que le esperaba. Empezo a temblar de miedo cuando noto que no habia piernas, gran parte del torso estaba hecho pedazos y faltaba un brazo. Siguio removiendo la tierra y las cenizas lastimandose ligeramente las manos en el proceso pero poco le importo. Siguio hasta dar con la cabeza de Genos. Su hermoso rostro destruido, le faltaba un ojo y el otro papadeaba en color rojo brillante. su cabello hecho jirones como varias partes de su torax al punto de mostrar parcialmente el nucleo de su amante, que apenas brillaba demostrando que se le agotaba la energia. De haber sido humano, estaria muerto.

Sacudio su cabeza intentando olvidar la imagen mental de como se veria Genos se haber sido humano o mas humano que ciborg para enfocarse en su tarea.

-¡Genos!-el vocalista hizo lo posible para sacarlo de ese hueco costandole varios minutos. Una vez fuera del hoyo, prosiguio a la lenta tarea de llevarselo a la camioneta. Continuo hablandole en tono fuerte para tener algun tipo de respuesta pero lo unico que obtenia eran destellos de su unico ojo. No sabia que hacer o a quien acudir pero primero tenia que llevarlo a un lugar seguro según su escazo sentido común.  
a pocos metros de llegar ve a la distancia una especie de Dron color negro de 4 hélices que revoloteaba buscando algún sitio donde aterrizar o intentaba localizar algo o alguien. Crow se puso a la defensiva en el momento que el aparato se empezó a dirigir a ellos, invoco a su amada Red Tomahawk y la empuño para atacar.

- _"tranquilo, no pienso hacerte daño. ¿has visto a un ciborg Rubio por aquí? es conocido como Demon Ciborg_ "-la amena voz que provenia del Dron y su mensaje pacifista hizo clicar el cerebro de Crow. si no mal recordaba, Genos tenia una especie de tutor que se llamaba Kuseno o algo parecido.  
-¿Usted es un tal Kuseno?-pregunto asegurándose primero. no expondría a su pareja a un extraño que quisiera atraparle para hacerle daño.  
-" _asi es..._ "-no hubo tiempo de nada. Crow pesco el pequeño aparato zarandeándolo en el acto y poniéndolo frente a su inconsciente novio.  
-¡aquí esta! ¡haga algo! ¡se enfrento al estúpido del Mad ciborg y termino asi! ¡no se que hacer y no me responde joder!-reclamo el pelirrojo angustiado pero sin dejar de sacudir el aparato impidiéndole al profesor de extraño corte de cabello visualizar mejor la situación desde el otro lado de la cámara.

-" _deja el Dron en el pecho de Genos"_ -comando suavemente aun bajo la histeria del guitarrista-vocal. este atendio de inmediato el llamado y lo deposito con cuidado en el sitio indicado. se escucho un leve ruido metálico provenir del oscuro aparato para finalizar con una leve descarga que centello de color blanco por unos segundos.  
-¿que le pasa a Genos?-  
-" _esta en modo de emergencia. ocurre cuando su Core esta por debajo del limite de seguridad y solo utiliza la energía necesaria para proteger su cerebro pero según los escáneres también muestra que sufrió una contusión en el cráneo. la descarga favorecerá a incrementar la energía de su Core. pero no dejes de hablarle, necesita ser estimulado para poder volver en si o por lo menos evitar que caiga en coma"_ -al terminar de decir esto, el dron empieza a volar otra vez mandando señales de su localización actual y haciendo escaneos repetitivos en el rubio para verificar su estado. el chico se acerco al héroe clase S para poder subirlo a la camioneta todo bajo la atenta mirada del científico sin dejar de hablarle ni una sola vez.

.-.-.-

tres días después...

de forma lenta y pesada, enciende sus ópticas de color dorado con escleróticas negras. sus sistemas se reinician automáticamente y a gran velocidad mareándole un poco tal como la primera vez que despertó cuando su cuerpo fue totalmente reemplazado por maquinaria. lo primero que recibió fue un fogonazo de luz blanca frente suyo que apenas logro regular su visión. lento pero seguro fue movilizándose asegurándose que todas sus funciones mecánicas estuvieran a su máxima capacidad.

poco a poco fue enfocando su nuevo ambiente: varias computadoras de diversos tamaños, un escritorio, múltiples maquinarias de diversos tipos asi como refacciones suyas por alguna parte regadas. lo supo de inmediato, estaba en el laboratorio del profesor Kuseno. llego a preguntarse en silencio como llego a ahí y antes de que pudiera incorporarse escucho una voz familiar.  
-hijo que bien que hayas despertado. me tenias preocupado-el científico de peinado de platón se acerco al chico rubio ya recostruido y reforzado para futuras batallas. su cuerpo metalico brillaba en color plata antiguo y oro viejo en detalles, asi como varias partes cromadas que le daban mayor equilibro a esos tonos tan elegantes pero austeros si se usan en exceso. el adulto mayor se alegro de ver a su hijo adoptivo despertar y empezar a adaptarse a su nuevo cuerpo. afortunadamente estuvo trabajando en un cuerpo nuevo para Genos esos días y lo termino a tiempo para la siguiente actualización.

-¿profesor? ¿Qué ha pasado?-pregunto intentando recordar pero era frustrante el estado adormilado de su cerebro. Sentia que algo faltaba, algo no andaba bien.  
-te enfrentaste al Mad ciborg hace tres dias. lograste vencerlo hijo pero resultaste severamente dañado, milagrosamente tu cerebro, aun con el impacto que recibió, no sufrio lesiones vasculares. Al menos eso Diagnostico Genus, el estuvo aqui valorando el estado de tu cerebro-Genos se llevo una mano hacia su frente como ademan de intentar ubicarse en la realidad. no pudo evitar sonreír orgulloso, cumplió con su venganza y por fin se dedicaría de lleno a ser alumno de Saitama. sin embargo, abre los ojos ante un breve lapsus de recuerdo, una voz muy diferente a la del calvo mas poderoso del mundo pidiéndole regresar con vida.

-crow... ¡¿Donde esta Crow?!-el rubio levanto la mirada recordando todo de golpe. el fin de semana en el rancho de la familia de Crow, su madre, la hermosa tarde que vivieron juntos en ese lugar, el viaje de regreso y el enfrentamiento asi como la promesa que volveria con vida. Quiza la explosion fue mas grande de lo esperado, arrasando todo a su paso y eso incluia a su pareja. O en su defecto. conocía a su pareja, ante la mas minima oportunidad, iria tras el y temia que en esos momentos fuera parte de la estadística.

-tranquilo hijo. esta durmiendo en tu habitación-el rubio no escucho mas y se puso de pie de la camilla de reparaciones y exploración cromada para dirigirse al área mas hogareña del laboratorio subterraneo. el científico vio entre enternecido y divertido las acciones de su hijo sobre su pareja. una cosa era intuir que el ciborg rubio tenia una gran estima y sobreprotegia al joven de cabellos rojos con orejas peludas y una muy diferente era presenciarlo. guiado por la curiosidad, camino detras del joven de casi 20 años de edad.

Genos salio por la puerta principal del laboratorio y siguió por el pasillo hacia la izquierda. el lugar estaba muy iluminado con luces blancas, decorado de forma sencilla y tranquila combinado con colores claros como amarillo mostaza, café claro y blanco. no demoro mucho para llegar a una puerta metalica que se abrió de forma automática dejándole entrar a la que antes era su habitación por 4 años. no había cambiado mucho en realidad, poseía la misma cama individual, el closet y el escritorio lleno de libretas sobre sus investigaciones de su maestro y pareja, documentos sobre el ciborg asesino tales como pistas o avistamientos. después arreglaría todo eso, se enfoco en la figura que dormia a pierna suelta en su cama usando una vieja camisa suya negra que le quedaba algo grande. Genos se acerco sintiendo alivio instantáneo al verle. Sin hacerse mucho tiempo del rogar, se sento en la orilla de la cama sin retirar la hermosa sonrisa enternecida dirigida unicamente hacia el pelirrojo durmiente. Despacio empezo a tocarle el cabello y sus orejitas de animal con tal de asegurarse de que fuera real.  
Su core vibraba por el estimulo que de relacionaba a la alegria y cariño.

Otra vez sintio ese pinchazo de culpa, la palabra "cariño" sonaba ofensiva ante lo que sentia por el pero que mas podria ser.

Incluso era mas fuerte por lo que sintio por su maestro.

Desde la puerta, mirando en silencio. el anciano pudo notar con facilidad el inmenso cariño que el blondo le profesaba y que este superaba ese nivel de estima. Kuseno estaba aliviado de saber que era reciproco, durante la inconciencia de su hijo adoptivo, Crow nunca se separo de el. Siempre cerca del rubio aun teniendo prudencia de no estorbarle incluso ayudarle lo mas que podia. Fue interesante conocer al jovencito, tan vivaz y apasionado, algo muy contagioso siendo sinceros. No le molesto el florido lenguaje que usaba o el hecho que lo llamaba "Doc" o "viejo" no lo decia con afan de insultar. Pero lo que mas le agrado del joven, fue que este no se limitaba en demostrar cuanto queria a su hijo.

-el te trajo aqui cuando estabas inconciente. Al parecer no sabe conducir porque se llevo gran parte de la fachada exterior- explico el hombre mayor a las posibles interrogantes que le haria Genos.

-despues de que te trajo, intui que no se moveria de aqui ni con espatula asi que le permiti quedarse y se la paso ayudandome en lo que pudiera. Incluso canto en varias ocasiones porque Genus le dijo que necesitaba que tu cerebro fuera estimulado para evitar alguna atrofia.-el científico se rasco la mejilla recordando las innumerables estrofas que canturreaba el pelirrojo con lo que sea que se le ocurriera, incluso hacia llamadas a sus amigos para que le siguieran el juego y cooperar para la recuperación de Genos.

-entiendo... ¿el cientifico Genus se atrevio a tocar a Crow?-esta pregunta fue dicha en tono peligroso. El cientifico experto en genetica seguramente se habra interesado en el cuerpo del vocalista por sus singulares orejas y las multiples capacidades sensoriales. El pensamiento de ver a su pareja siendo acosado por el cientifico con agujas o con la intension de tocar su cuerpo con sus sucias manos lo hacia cabrear.

-al principio, Genus queria acercarse y examinar a Crow por sus orejas y cola pero el muchacho es muy... explosivo y lo estuvo amenazando con su guitarra. En una de esas, lo dejo inconciente con un golpe de ella en la cabeza.-explico el anciano con una ligera sonrisa divertida. El pelirrojo aun con su baja estatura y apariencia parcialmente linda, es muy agresivo. Muchas veces el menor persigio y acoso al hombre con su guitarra cuando este insinuaba tocarlo.

-le dire a Bang que tome a Crow como su disipulo-tomo una desicion el ciborg rubio. Al parecer su novio era mas atrayente a las amenazas y personas poco prudentes de lo que imagino, si bien el puede protegerlo hasta llevarlo a su propia muerte que haria si Crow estuviera solo o el tardara en llegar a salvarle. muchas veces a ocurrido y aun no aprende de ese error. Era mejor aprovechar que el maestro marcial se habia interesado en su pareja pero estaria presente en las practicas.

Por simple precausion.

en el momento que quiso pasar a tocar los suaves mofletes de su pareja que aun dormia, se detuvo. vio sus dedos metálicos, llevándolo a dudar una vez mas de su apariencia. ¿Crow verdaderamente se sentirá comodo en tocar su cuerpo metalico? claro el tenia el máximo cuidado en tocarle pero ¿Qué tal si un dia los delicados dedos de Crow se atoraban en alguna ranura de su cuerpo y se lastimaba? puesto era la única forma que el chico podía tocarlo para hacerle sentir de forma táctil ¿o si lo pellizca con alguna articulación metalica? tantas cosas que no considero antes y entendía con mayor compresión sus renuentes ganas de ser visto por el ojicarmin cuando antes no le importaba.

-necesito que haga una mejora en este cuerpo profesor-el rubio se levanto de la cama y fue directamente al científico que le miro atento ante la nueva exigencia de su protegido. el par salio de la habitación hablando al respecto y como podrían implementarla.

...

trascurrieron unos minutos, aproximadamente 40 minutos desde que Genos y el Doctor Kuseno salieron del cuarto.

de forma lenta y perezosa, el vocalista principal de los ShigancrimsonZ despertaba. estirándose ruidosamente mientras emitia un bostezo. se sento en la cama tallándose un ojo y viendo a una parte inespecífica, intentando recordar que hacia en esa habitación tan extraña.

-¿donde chingados estoy?-murmuro molesto. recordaba que la noche anterior, asi como las otras se había estado quedando dormido en alguna parte del laboratorio usando las prendas de su pareja como mudas de ropa, puesto que su maleta se quedo en el camión. miro a su alrededor hasta que se percata que ese lugar tiene un aroma muy familiar e intenso. se levanto mientras observaba el cuarto con detalle, de forma automática se dirigio al escritorio cargado de papeles de todo tipo, libretas de color azul y rojo asi como libros de diversa índole. hasta que nota entre todos los documentos el viejo libro de cuentos que le había regalado a su pareja hacia tiempo, solamente que ahora lucia mas dañado y roto.

-¿es... la habitación de Genos?-si no fuera por ese ligero desorden. el sencillo cuarto lucia casi nuevo, seguramente por las pocas veces que el rubio de escleróticas negras permanecía ahí. Crow inevitablemente sintió curiosidad de explorar y conocer a su pareja pero se contuvo por respeto. no era el momento de hurgar en el lugar, su Genos lo necesitaba y requeria estar mas que concentrado. sacudió su ropa usual y se vistió lo mas rápido posible sin antes doblar las prendas que el viejo de pelo raro le dio para dormir mas comodo y darse el lujo de olisquear las ropa de Genos***. el aroma de fuego abrasor y vainilla le calentaba el corazón y le nublaba la mente casi tanto como una droga. movio su cola y sus orejas contento ante ese aroma tan reconfortante. dejo de drogarse con la ropa de su pareja y empezó a caminar de regreso al laboratorio. quizá no sepa muy bien a donde ir pero confiaba en sus instintos que lo llevarían de regreso con Genos.

duro un rato caminando medio perdido hasta que reconocio la puerta metalica color gris oscuro que conducía al laboratorio donde fue recibido por primera vez por el agradable viejito que era el tutor de Genos. antes de entrar al lugar, se detuvo ante un pensamiento fugaz. ahora que lo pensaba, además de ese enfermo que quería hacer experimentos con el estuvo conviviendo con el tutor de su novio, osea su suegro y el estaba actuando como vil pendejo como a todas horas, durante todo ese tiempo, hablándole de "tu", diciéndole "viejo" cosas que normalmente hace.

-puta madre...-Crow se sonrojo levemente, bien la primera impresión que le dejo a su "suegro" se fue al traste. levanto los hombros intentando serenarse y seguir siendo el mismo, total, posiblemente ya lo había estropeado. entro al lugar y antes de que hiciera su usual escandalo para hacer acto de presencia escucho una voz familiar.

-entonces, los nanobots requerirán luz solar para recargarse y seguir manteniendo sus funciones sin que consuman energía del Core.-  
-asi es, de preferencia manten esa apariencia lo mas posible para mantenerlos actualizados a los cambios ambientales y sensoriales-Crow se emociono al oir la voz de su pareja despierta y empezando a hacer sus mejoras en su cuerpo cibernetico. Sin pensar mucho apresuro el paso para el ansiado reencuentro pero se detiene en seco ante una imagen que en su vida penso que volveria a ver.

Genos estaba de pie junto al cientifico platicando de algo que no comprendia y lo haria si no fuera por su muy sensual novio que estaba de pie junto a su tutor y científico personal. algo que no tendría nada de raro pero lo que lo paralizo fue la nueva imagen de su pareja. Genos lucia una hermosa piel clara que abarcaba su torax-abdomen, brazos y piernas, cada sección estaba perfectamente marcada y cincelada como si el doctor Kuseno se hubiera tomado el tiempo de hacerlo a mano pieza por pieza o como si Genos nunca hubiera sido un ciborg, el suave brillo que esta tenia por algún liquido que simulaba sudor o grasa, no tenia idea, lucia tan natural, le alborotaba el corazón. su abdomen seguía siendo tan marcado pero ahora se combinaba con la espalda con la perfecta forma triangular invertida, las piernas torneadas y sensuales. todo en el ciborg rubio gritaba Sex apperece. si no fuera por la mesa y el mismo doctor Kuseno veria mas alla del vientre bajo, detalle que hizo que se le subieran los colores.

rápidamente se escondio detrás de unas cajas completamente avergonzado. sentía su cara arder y un fuerte tiron en su vientre por aquella imagen que se negaba a desaparecer de su cabeza. intento luchar contra sus instintos pero era inútil, estos a compañía de la curiosidad le hacían interrogantes que antes no se molesto en hacer ¿Cómo se sentiría esa piel? ¿es suave? ¿aspera? ¿Genos seria sensible o solo es pura apariencia? ¿Cómo se sentiría tocar esa piel contra la suya? Crow se estremecio un poco ante la idea fugaz de volver a estar tan intimo con su pareja. se sentía extraño y asustado, era normal que se sintiera atraído a su pareja, por la puta madre, quien lo viera asi, estarían embelesados.

Deseaba a Genos aunque le costara admitirlo porque le asustaba hasta donde podían llegar su recién descubierto libido.

-¡maldita sea! ¡¿porque tiene que lucir tan estúpidamente sensual?!-gruño molesto y levemente ansioso. deseaba acercarse y abrazarlo, deseaba ser tocado por su pareja. se abrazo a si mismo intentando reprimir ese fuego tan abrasador, tan distinto a sus usuales llamas pasionales cuando toca música.

-¡¿quien anda ahí?!-la voz de Genos resonó autoritaria en el silencioso laboratorio. Crow sin querer había movido unas cajas, tumbándolas en el acto. el menor de la banda de rock viendo que no tenia caso ya ocultarse, se asomo tímidamente sintiendo su corazón latir emocionado y su vientre con molestos revoltijos nerviosos.

en el momento que un par de orejas peludas se asomaron detrás de las cajas de carton, seguidas de un rostro hermoso con ojos carmesí llenos de vida. Genos bajo la guardia casi inmediatamente, sonrio amenamente al ver que se trataba de su pareja. sintiéndose ridículo por sentir vergüenza que Crow lo viera asi, tomo una de las batas del profesor Kuseno que tenia colgada en una silla, la vistió aunque le quedara algo pequeña y fue inmediatamente con su pareja. el científico vio como hijo parecía cohibirse ante su nueva desnudez aunque no estuviera anatómicamente completo(4), como era un modelo de batalla, no lo vio necesario y su hijo nunca se mostro realmente interesado en aventurarse en el mundo sexual.

Crow salio de su escondite rápidamente y antes de que el rubio dijera algo, lo abrazo fuertemente enterrando sus dedos en la espalda contraria arrugando la bata y enterrando su rostro en la misma, percibiendo el aroma de aceite de motor, acero, fuergo y vainilla.  
-Crow...-susurro despacio el rubio, correspondiendo al abrazo, mientras acariciaba su cabeza delicadamente. el héroe Clase S suspiro aliviado de ver a su pelirrojo bien, dentro de lo que cabe.  
-estúpido Genos-gruño el vocalista en voz ahogada por ocultar su rostro en la bata.  
-pensé que... que...-por mas que se prometio de no hacer una escena cuando el rubio despertara y se volvieran a ver. fue mas fuerte el sentimiento de reencuentro que su voluntad. Crow intentaba expresar su miedo, el miedo que le comio la cabeza por tanto tiempo ante la incertidumbre de no saber si el despertaría o no. despacio se dejo guiar por el héroe de escleróticas negras para hacerlo sentarse en el suelo, siendo mas claros, en su regazo y acunarlo en sus brazos protectoramente.

-estoy aquí y no pienso dejarte-aseguro el rubio dándole un delicado beso en la frente. también el estaba aliviado de ver al vocalista sano y salvo, quizá lo haya visto hace casi una hora pero aun temia que fuera un producto de su imaginación, desesperada de creer que Crow aun esta ahí vivo y afortunadamente lo esta. su Core emitia pulsaciones calidas y rítmicas, dando por entender lo dichoso que esta por ese reencuentro. leves descargas eléctricas acariciaron su espalda al sentir los dedos de Crow tocándole la espalda. jamas lo había percibido de ese modo, se sentía diferente, mas delicado aun por encima de la ropa, la forma que enterraba sus dedos buscando agarre y a la vez explorando, quizá el menor se percato de su nueva apariencia y sentía curiosidad. no queriendo quedarse atrás, de forma gentil le empezó a regresar las caricias del mismo modo, tocando el rostro de Crow. la nueva perspectiva táctil dejaba corta a la anterior de multiples formas. descargas diminutas que le producían satisfacción y placer ante esa piel tan suave. el cabello color sangre que se enredaba en sus dedos mientras seguía explorando es ligeramente mas rasposo de lo que pensó pero no le era desagradable.

lento y dulce, ambos rostros se acercaron rozando sus narices tocándose de único modo. espasmos deliciosos recorrían ambos cuerpos ante esas caricias tan inofensivas y el aroma del contrario se volvia una droga demasiado adictiva para ambos, tanto el Core como el corazón se habían sincronizado en la fuerza de sus pulsaciones. en silencio se decían muchas cosas, apenas comunicándose con leves ronroneos que se le escapaban a Crow y la maquinaria de Genos funcionando mejor que nunca. estaban a decimas de empezar a besarse cuando una tos fingida les llamo la atención.

la pareja recordó que no estaban solos y estaban dando un lindo espectáculo al viejo científico que les miraba un tanto incomodo por el nivel de cariño que; desgraciadamente; le toco presenciar. muy a contra de su voluntad, Genos soltó a Crow y este tomo asiento en el piso mirando el piso como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo.  
-Profesor Kuseno. el es Crow. Vocalista de los ShinganCrimson y mi novio-presento el rubio formalmente al científico de cabello cano. aunque sabia que estaba de mas hacerlo, puesto que los dos pasaron 3 dias conviviendo y seguramente Crow no escatimo en demostraciones de afecto durante su estancia, lo hizo por simple formalidad.

de forma discreta, la pareja se vio mutuamente cuando escucharon al hombre de bata blanca alejarse diciéndoles un par de cosas para iniciar una platica formal entre pareja y suegro. por alguna razón, sentían que estaban a punto de vivir otro cambio en su relación.

-.-.-.

*soul Reaper ó segador de almas no es lo mismo que la muerte. la muerte decide cuando mueres y punto, reaper se encargan de ello. tambien conocidos como Shinigami (aunque esto no estoy muy segura) ¿en que lio esta metida esta chica para tener de pareja a un segador de almas?

**un detalle que no se ve en anime o muy directamente en el juego esque Yaiba fuma o porta un cigarro/pipa en sus imagenes de propaganda. Aqui lo hice alucion a su adiccion como un detalle personal.

*** porque Crow también tiene sus fetiches. además es medio animal (en todos los sentidos) por lo tanto el olfato es importante para ellos.

-.-.-.-.-

Perdonen si la batalla fue un asco. Estoy muy "papa" para eso, aunque se me da muy bien los momentos de tensión además no estaba 100% enfocada en ese asunto porque mis intensiones eran otras (lol) en fin. ¿Qué les deparara a estos loquillos? apoco no es una monada este fick?

ojala les siga gustando, ya saben dejen Reviews con amor y denle "corazoncito" xD eso sono raro, en fin, les veo luego con mas calmita :D


	22. intimidad (1 parte)

See se que me he tardado una fucking vida en actualizar pero hubo situaciones en mi casa ademas de que retorne a ver la serie de Yugioh 5D (me gusta, hay mucho yaoi potencial, lo malo. La unica pareja hetero que me gusta, la matan ALV) además de un examen super difícil que exigia mi atención total.

En fin. ¿que tal todos mis lectores que dejan mensajito y aquellos que son "fantasmita"? ojala esten bien y vivos :D les dejo este sensual capitulo que cumple con lo prometido con lo anterior. (¬w¬)

este capitulo se lo dedico a mi querida Beta que me ayudo a corregirlo pero por cuestiones técnicas no pude subirlo (vvlv) pero la versión corregida lo subiré en otro lado. pero sobre todo, se lo dedico a un ser que perdi en estos días y que ame intensamente.

nos vemos y disfruten.

-.-.-.-.-.

 _ **No pienses, tocaras tus sueños, ven,**_  
 _ **Que fuego habra en tu corazón, y que deseo y devocion**_  
 _ **Que fuerza encierra la pasion.**_

 ** _En mi mente he visto nuestros cuerpos,_**  
 ** _Callados y unidos con fuego en el aire_**  
 ** _Ya estas conmigo, y la atracción es tan grande, tan grande._**  
 ** _Paso el punto mas crucial, ya no hay retorno_**  
 ** _El tiempo de sentir por fin llego,_**  
 ** _Ya no existe el bien ni el mal._**  
 ** _¡El mundo es nuestro!*_**

Desde ése fin de semana, más tres días extras por el incidente del Mad Cyborg, era un secreto a voces que una inusual pareja había vuelto a cambiar... no solo la relación en sí, sino también Genos y Crow; nadie sabía exactamente como describirlo pero al estar con ellos, el ambiente era cómodo y sencillo, pero al mismo tiempo profundo; como si desearas indagar qué tanto habían llegado a avanzar.

Sin embargo, había una barrera invisible que te impedia acercarte más de lo estrictamente necesario, eso y las miradas asesinas que dedicaba Genos cuando Crow estaba distraído.

Aion, Rom y Yaiba se percataron que su vocalista y líder de la banda era menos ruidoso, no se confundan, él aún hacía escándalo por casi cualquier cosa, solo se callaba cuando Rom tenía que golpearlo marcando su límite; sin embargo ahora no se mostraba tan caprichoso cuando Genos, por cualquier circunstancia que se le atravesara, no podía verse con él; simplemente aceptaba lo que ocurría y seguía con sus asuntos. Crow se mantenía más concentrado en su meta de ser un excelente vocalista, en vez de pavonearse; al principio pensaron que el pelirrojo estaba perdiendo interés en el rubio de escleróticas negras, más esto pierde validez cuando los cinco salen juntos, ya sea porque coincidieron en un lugar o participaban en algún concierto; no pasaba mucho tiempo en que Crow estaba a poca distancia de Genos, siempre regalándose miradas que pretendían ser discretas, algunos roces inocentes de sus manos, buscando alguna excusa para poder irse a otro lado juntos y solos.

Ya no eran los ShigancrimsonZ y Demon cyborg que andaban juntos, no habían evolucionado, ahora no sólo era Crow o Genos, ahora es Genos y Crow.

En el caso de Saitama, éste se vio brutalmente afectado en el cambio de actitud de Genos; igual el rubio le hablaba con sumo respeto y adoración, pero con la diferencia de que el rubio de escleróticas negras decía su opinión en ciertas cosas con menor tapujo que antes.

El héroe clase S empezó a tomarse más libertades de lo que el calvo héroe no pensó que haría; un ejemplo sencillo era que el rubio de ojos dorados salía y venía de la casa en ocasiones sin avisar, incluso volvía bastante tarde también; con la característica y hermosa sonrisa soñadora y enamorada bailando en sus labios. Muchas veces el calvo le regañaba ante esas actitudes, buscando alguna manera de llamar su atención pero no era un efecto perpetuo. Ocasionalmente, Saitama veía a su pupilo muchísimo más interesado en arreglarse, no compraba ropa de marca o hacía alarde de su ya conocido físico, simplemente cambiaba con mayor frecuencia su estilo, mayores gamas de colores en sus prendas y ultimadamente el blondo empezaba a usar color rojo, aunque sea en algo pequeño.

Saitama veía esta actitud como algo refrescante, porque el rubio ya no le asfixiaba como antes con detalles de su venganza y vida pasada, más no significaba que no lo extrañaba; extrañaba ser el centro de atención de Genos y ahora con esa nueva actitud, le parecía más hiriente y atrayente.

Como era usual, invitaba a Genos ir con él a donde fuera, este aceptaba gustoso pero siempre notificaba al pelirrojo para evitar confusiones; intentaba que sus salidas tornaran un rumbo romántico pero era en vano, el héroe Clase S y alumno suyo no estaba muy interesado, por el contrario, de alguna manera todo lo que hacía lo relacionaba o hacia tenia un ligero enfoque hacia Crow; llamese una tienda de música donde se detenía para comprar algunos discos que eran de los intérpretes favoritos del chico, en una tienda de ropa o incluso en el supermercado, Genos llevaba botellas de leche extra.

Debía admitirlo, esta nueva y constante actitud dolía, le dolía inmensamente al calvo y lo desesperaba.

En cuanto a la pareja, iniciaron teniendo una discusión parcialmente innecesaria en presencia del científico de cabello en forma de tazón, simplemente porque el rubio le mandó a Crow que empezaría a entrenar con Bang, como era natural en un espíritu apasionado y libre al vocalista no le hizo gracia esto.

 _ **-¡No quiero entrenar ni ir con ese viejo!-** exclamó el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos en su pecho y haciendo un mohín; la pareja, en compañía de Kuseno estaban sentados a la mesa para tomar el almuerzo que Genos había preparado; todo iba de maravilla en esa mañana, pero se vio estropeada ante el comentario directo sobre el entrenamiento de Bang por parte de Genos mientras él y Crow ponían los platos en la mesa con el típico desayuno japonés; que consta de sopa miso, arroz, pescado al grill, tortilla de huevo y fruta picada._

 _ **-Crow es necesario que aprendas a defenderte mejor, al parecer tienes atracción a meterte en situaciones críticas-** expuso su opinión sin anestesia el rubio de ojos dorados, mirando directamente a su pareja que aún estaba haciendo un mohín._

 _ **-¡¿Qué verga?! ¡sé cuidarme solo!… además tu dijiste que... era parte de mi encanto-** dijo en tono seguro y altanero, una medida algo tonta de ganar la discusión que desde un principio pudo evitarse si Genos no fuera tan directo y Crow demasiado explosivo._

 _ **-Lo sé y lo sostengo-** el pelirrojo relajó levemente su postura al escuchar a su pareja decir eso. Genos tomó aire buscando las palabras adecuadas, algo que desde un principio debió hacer._

 _ **-¿Eh?-**_

 _ **-Se que puedes cuídate solo, pero por los últimos acontecimientos y el hecho que eres mi pareja, te expone a múltiples riesgos, me preocupa el hecho de dejarte o que no esté cerca para protegerte-** Kuseno escuchaba atentamente la discusión de la pareja, fácilmente ese par se perdía en su mundo, olvidando que tenían público y revelando que el dúo deseaba estar únicamente los dos._

 _ **-No te pido que seas un maestro marcial, solo quiero que aprendas lo suficiente para defenderte y escapar lo más ileso posible-** un ligero rubor cubrió las mejillas de Genos, sobraba decir que el rubio solo estaba preocupado por el, y afortunadamente el corazón de Crow logró captar el mensaje; relajo su postura, se acomodo en el asiento y miró a otro lado ligeramente avergonzado._

 _ **-Esta bien, pero solo si me acompañas-** pidió de forma suave, aún en un tono exigente; el chico de escleróticas negras sonrió más tranquilo._

 _ **-No podría ser de otra forma-**_

De ahí en adelante, Crow asistía al Dojo del héroe Clase S nivel 3 cada tercer día en compañía de Genos; fue una clara sorpresa para Bang encontrar a la pareja frente a la puerta de su casa, más aún ver al menor de ojos carmesí exigirle volverlo su alumno tal como lo hizo Genos en su momento con Saitama; el maestro marcial aún bajo la sorpresa de tal exigencia llena de energía, no pudo evitar aceptar, eso quiso desde un principio ¿no?

Gracias a la condición de Ex-gimnasta de Crow no le fue muy difícil tomar condición pero aún así era pesado y exigía gran cantidad de concentración, tal como sus conciertos; muchas veces Crow hacia sus berrinches y negaba a hacer las cosas pero tal como pasaba con Rom, el poder de las palabras de Bang tenían gran efecto en el pelirrojo, motivándolo a seguir adelante. Detalle que irritaba ligeramente a Genos, nunca admitiría en voz alta que se ponía celoso al ver a su pareja viendo con devoción a otra persona. Agradecía infinitamente que Crow solo tuviera esa clase de respeto a Rom y Bang.

Los chicos de alma carmesí también se unieron para ser solidarios con Crow, eso y porque no tenían mucho que hacer; requerían algún pasatiempo además de comer y ensayar. Rom de inmediato formó amistad con el maestro marcial por la forma que hablaba, así como el porte digno que ambos portaban. Yaiba se sentía más cómodo en un ambiente más tradicional, puesto que le recordaba a su hogar y Aion, estaba interesado en saber de otras culturas. De ese modo, Genos se quedaba tranquilo cuando era solicitado por la asociación o su maestro, y tenía que marcharse dejando a Crow casi solo.

Los días pasaban de forma amena, hasta mediados de una agradable tarde de Abril que llegó una carta, la cual provenía del CEO, del famoso estadio de la ciudad P; era lo que habían estado esperando desde que el pelirrojo terminó su trato con el violinista de los Arcareafact, incluso llegaron a pensar que no cumpliría su parte del trato porque el pelirrojo rechazó de forma romántica al pelimorado multimillonario. Detalle que por sentido común no mencionaron a Genos o verían en las noticias el cuerpo de este; los chicos de alma carmesí se entusiasmaron ante su nueva oportunidad y el gran incremento de fama que sufriría su reputación a partir de ese momento, su música llegaría aún más lejos, también les emocionaba que llegarían a tocar en el mismo estadio que grandes ídolos musicales. Crow no dudo ni un poco en hacerle saber a Genos la gran noticia mediante una llamada telefónica, puesto que el rubio estaba de compras con el calvo héroe, quien estaba muy satisfecho; tan solo le faltaban pocos puestos para subir de rango a la Clase A.

 **-¡Entiendes Genos! … ¡tocaremos en el estadio de los grandes! ¡todo ese monton de ganado cayendo a mis pies rogando que toque más para llevarles al paraíso!-** gritaba Crow emocionado por el auricular.

Aion, Rom junto con Yaiba empezaron a planear todo para su concierto, canciones, vestuario, la forma que harían su performance, todo tenía que estar bien calculado pero sobre todo, preparados para el gran evento, que sería el 8 de Mayo ¡tenían poco tiempo para estar más que listos!

 **-Es una gran noticia-** felicitó de forma usual el rubio, quien se había alejado del tumulto de la gente del supermercado para prestar mejor atención a su pareja, deteniéndose en un callejón aledaño al mercado; estaba muy contento de oír a su pareja tan feliz, su Cora vibraba suavemente emitiendo un oleaje cálido, que fácilmente se interpretaría como alegría aunque también estaba algo tenso, él quería ser el único que provocará esos sentimientos en Crow, dándose cuenta de lo egoísta y posesivo que podía llegar a ser cuando se trataba del menor. Ignoro ese pequeño malestar para seguir hablando con el poseedor de aquellos ojos carmesí.

 **-¿Estarás ahí? ¿participaras en el concierto con nosotros?-** una pregunta sencilla y tan dura de responder, el que Genos elegiría entre Crow y su maestro era una dura tarea, a veces cruel, al menos lo sería para el antiguo Genos, el que se desvivía por atender a su maestro sobre todas las cosas, el que le había enseñado sobre la compasión y el sentido humanitario, el que había sido su primer amor, pero para este Genos...

 **-Estaré ahí-** afirmó seguro, ya vería cómo se escaparía del departamento de su maestro para poder ir con Crow; era un evento demasiado importante para él y aunque es un miembro de la banda de reserva, el pelirrojo quería que estuvieran juntos además de que podría cuidarlo mejor, después de todo es un evento grande, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

 **-¡De puta madre! le confirmare a Rom tu asistencia... em Genos-** la voz del pelirrojo se tornó más suave y tierna, casi susurrando, temiendo a ser oído por los demás que estaban a pocos pasos de él.

 **-¿si?-**

 **-Te quiero-** esto se ganó una enternecida sonrisa y una fluctuación de energía demostrando la emoción por parte de su Core.

 **-También te quiero Crow-** el rubio contesto con una sonrisa en sus labios, casi podía jurar que su pareja estaría ligeramente ruborizado y con una bonita sonrisa, deseo verle en ese instante pero primero su deberes; corto la llamada sin percatarse que había sido escuchado por Saitama quien lo había seguido una vez que termino de pagar.

 **-¿A dónde irás Genos?-** no pudo evitar preguntar en voz alta, mucho menos que el héroe clase S lo escuchara. Este volteo encarando a su mentor levemente avergonzado. Como si lo hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura, pero su mente cubierta de una ligera capa de amor le hizo ver de otra forma: **_"no has hecho nada malo, no tienes porque avergonzarte... Además tu maestro seguramente está orgulloso que tomes responsabilidad de tu pareja"._**

 **-Era Crow maestro... Habrá una presentación en la ciudad P donde participaran y me pidió ir con él-**

 **-ah... está bien-** el tono que el rubio usó con él, aunque respetuoso, dejó bien en claro que no aceptaría otra propuesta que impidiera que él asistiera a esa dichosa presentación. Saitama captó bien el mensaje entrelíneas y no podía estar más herido y molesto por ello.

-.-.-.

Mientras tanto...

La banda de almas carmesí y la más ruidosa de todas, caminaban emocionados por los pulcros pasillos de color mármol y azulejo azul naval del estadio de la ciudad P con el objetivo de ir a las oficinas principales y discutir los términos de su contrato; siendo más honestos, que Rom vea bien los términos y modificarlos de ser necesarios.

Aunque ellos amaban su arte y tenían bien claro su objetivo aún tenían que comer de algo y Rom no aceptaba todo el tiempo que fueran unos gorrones.

Los chicos tardaron un poco en llegar porque estaba bastante lejos de su hogar, tuvieron que tomar varios trenes y camiones pero valió la pena el viaje para ver su futuro escenario.

El lugar era inmenso y estilo moderno.

La fachada externa del estadio parecía un nido de pájaros por la forma de las vigas de blanco perla en color. Dentro de esta estructura estaba el edificio con techo removible para dejar a la intemperie la presentación según los deseos de los participantes. Las gradas estaban acomodadas con forma de "U" de forma ascendente dejando ver perfectamente en cualquier ángulo a los artistas con la única diferencia es la cercanía. Fácilmente la altura abarcaba 5 pisos de alto incluyendo los palcos para clientes distinguidos y zonas para grabaciones en vivo.

Mientras caminaban admirando el lugar hasta el momento silencioso: los pasillos decorados con pinturas a mano de figuras de artistas varios, así como varios tipos de decoración en el techo. Sumándole a varios locales independientes para comida o souvenirs. Todo acomodado estratégicamente para aumentar el consumo y facilitar el flujo de personas al caminar por ahí e intencionalmente hacerlas pasar cerca de cada local.

Los chicos de alma carmesí les costó llegar a la dirección porque se perdieron en el camino por estar concentrados admirando el lugar donde ellos también dejarian su huella. Preguntaron a una persona encargada de la limpieza del lugar para dar con la dirección; según las instrucciones del sujeto de traje naranja, subieron por las escaleras un par de pisos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera color caoba que estaba justo al final del pasillo y cuando Yaiba iba a tocar…

 **-¡De ninguna manera!-** una voz femenina en tono firme y molesto se escuchó desde el interior; aún más interesados, los cuatro pegaron sus orejas para oír, replanteándose en silencio, si volver en otra ocasión o esperar ahí a ser atendidos.

 **-Ese contrato no beneficia en nada a mis chicos… parece ser que tienes demasiado favoritismo por Amai Mask-** dijo la mujer en tono firme.

Ahí fue donde los ShingacrimsonZ decidieron intervenir, claramente estaban hablando de ellos y no dejarían que su honor se manchara con nada, de improviso abrieron la puerta llamando la atención de todos los presentes en el lugar y justo cuando iban a hacer su clásica presentación musical, el cuarteto carmesí se quedó frio al ver de quien se trataba.

 **-Hablando de los reyes de roma-** sentada en la silla de invitados frente al escritorio del director del estadio, la mujer cruzó las piernas elegantemente emitiendo una sonrisa amable; su ropa constaba de una falda corte "A" así como un saco negro obsidiana y una camisa de vestir color blanco marfil, sus tacones elegantes combinaban perfectamente con la cartera de mano en color pizarra con detalles dorados, su cabello rosa atado a una coleta de cabello y su labios pintados de rojo escarlata, junto a ella estaba el hombre de fornida apariencia, cabellos azules y ojos sangre; a pocos pasos tres personas más: la mujer de coletas negras y ojos azules claros, el tipo de iris naranja cuál atardecer y cabello azul oscuro, casi negro; por último un hombre de pálida piel, cabello azul claro y ojos cual cuarzo. todos usando trajes empresariales color gris oscuro y camisa de vestir rojo quemado.

 **-¡Eres tu!... ¿Qué rayos haces aquí?-** Rom fue el primero en reaccionar y preguntarle directamente pestañeando levemente confundido.

 **-Ahhhh muchachos! bueno que llegaron, acérquense para que firmen su contrato para su presentación en vivo en este estadio...-** un hombre levemente robusto les habla en tono bonachón, algo que les hizo sospechar. Crow reconoció la voz de inmediato, era el tipo dueño del lugar, un tal Onegai o algo asi.

 **-De ningún modo, acaso ignoro todo lo que le dije-** la chica dejo su postura amable tornándose fría y seria.

 **-Señorita, seria tan amable de explicarnos ¿qué pasa aquí?… ¿Qué clase de situación debe ser para que su legendaria amabilidad sea opacada por una actitud fría?-** interrumpió Yaiba antes que iniciaran una discusión. Aunque no la conocían del todo, la mujer frente a ellos se había declarado su patrocinadora, por de alguna forma llamarla. No debía sorprender a esas alturas que estuviera ahí.

 **-Lo que pasa es que el señor Onegai sí les dará la oportunidad de tocar en el estadio, pero serán únicamente los teloneros de Sweet Mask-** explico en resumen la mujer de cabello rosa y mirada severa en sus dulces facciones; esto indignó a los ShingancrimsonZ, se supone que ellos tocarían como nunca en estadio de la dichosa ciudad, se prepararon toda la bendita mañana para una presentación de mínimo 3 horas y resulta que solamente los querían de presentadores de ese presumido peliazul.

 **-¡¿Pero que carajos?!-** Crow de inmediato se acercó al elegante escritorio y golpeó la mesa con ambas manos. Aion, Yaiba y Rom le siguieron molestos cada uno protestando de forma diferente.

 **-Se supone que nos darían todo el escenario a nosotros ¡¿qué es esa mierda que seremos nada más los presentadores de ese bastardo?-** gruño Rom.

 **-Lo siento pero el trato fue que se presentarían, más no por cuánto tiempo-** aclaro un hombre de traje negro secundando a su jefe restándole importancia mirando hacia el vocalista principal; mientras este gruñía en voz baja, maldiciendo a Orion por la bajeza, pero bien tenía razón el tipo frente a ellos, nunca fue especificado el tiempo que estarían en escenario, prácticamente su presentación se vería afectada por el fanatismo sobrenatural de las mujeres hacia el "cara de muñeca"; ya lo veía a ese bastardo, riéndose con superioridad de su suerte, mientras él se apoderaba del ganado que ellos ya habían conquistado con su indiscutible talento.

 **-Queridos, si me permiten-** la templada voz de la chica de traje empresarial los hizo volver en sí, los cuatro recordaron que ella era la tal mencionada "princesa" que todos los millonarios querían invitar para ganar más popularidad y prestigio entre los suyos, además ella declaró que son sus protegidos; los chicos se miraron entre sí, llegando a un mudo acuerdo de esperar a ver como ella resolvía las cosas; se alejaron del escritorio y tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala de estar que yacía dentro de la inmensa oficina.

 **-Como iba diciendo, sus razones me parecen absurdas señor Onegai; el que la banda ShingacrimsonZ no sean tan conocidos, no significa que no sean populares, sus conciertos han sido presentados en pequeños escenarios y en tiempos irregulares-** Haruto, el hombre de ojos rosa frío, se acercó sacando del interior de su traje una carpeta y entregándola de forma inmediata al director del lugar.

 **-Cómo vé en los gráficos y encuestas de los últimos 2 meses, mis chicos son bastante populares y muchas personas quieren escucharlos en este tipo de eventos, le aseguro que serán capaces de llenar todo el estadio pero si le preocupa ese detalle, puedo solucionarlo con otras ideas que puede ver en el tercer apartado-** explico la mujer con porte relajado pero no menos alerta, el hombre se quedó callado mientras leía los datos facilitados, dio un leve carraspeo, la mujer frente suyo tenía puntos muy sólidos, además las ideas que ofrecía eran muy buenas pero su lado empresario machista surgió y en tono de burla, mientras cerraba el folder, mira a la chica de ojos chocolate.

 **-Sus ideas son muy buenas pero usted es muy inexperta para poder manejar este nivel de negocios; después de todo, solo ha conseguido contratos pequeños para sus "chicos"-** tanto el director como su acompañante rieron en voz baja, la mujer no perdía el porte digno aunque sus ojos destilaban ira, incluso un delicado brillo púrpura relucio por unos segundos, sin dudar nada, el peliazul con iris rojo sangre habla en tono fiero.

 **-¿Se atreve a dudar de la hija del "Rey Midas"?-** un frío glacial cubrió el diminuto espacio entre los empresarios al escuchar ese apodo; inevitablemente, los chicos de alma apasionada no comprendieron del todo a que se referían con eso y el cambio de actitud tan drástico, puesto en el momento que termino de decir eso, ambos hombres berreaban disculpas de forma torpe, hasta rayar a lo patético.

 **-¿El rey Midas?-** murmuró el bajista intentando recordar dónde había oído ese nombre.

 **-En la mitología griega, el Rey Midas gracias a su hospitalidad a un dios, ganó el don de convertir todo lo que tocará en oro; en el caso del padre de la princesa, el empresario se ganó ese apodo porque todo negocio que llegara a sus manos tenía garantizado el crecimiento y éxito, por más insignificante que fuera, además de que es dueño de las empresas Wolfranio-** la voz suave y masculina del hombre de ojos rosas les explicaba en resumen a la banda.

 **-Ahora que recuerdo... antes de unirme a esta banda, a mejorarla con mis hermosas creaciones; mi... padre solía hablar mucho de sus intentos hacer contratos; su empresa es dueña de 92% de las minas de metales ricos en hierro, cobre, plata, oro y Zinc-** explicó el guitarrista principal recordando brevemente su pasado.

 **-Además, el fue quien construyó y diseñó este estadio-** esto último dejo a los ShingacrimsonZ demasiado estupefactos para poder decirlo en voz alta; esa chica que parecía tener una especie de manía en acosarlos de forma extraña y ser tan amable que daba miedo tenía demasiado poder en sus manos. Ahora entendían con mayor razón, porque los ricos querían tenerla de su lado y la enorme facilidad que tenía ella de encontrarlos y enterarse de sus actividades, tenía los medios para hacerlo.

 **-¿Y bien señor Onegai? ¿tenemos un trato?-** habló la mujer en un tono amable ocultando brevemente el tono triunfal así como su sonrisa ganadora.

...

 **-Aaah pero que pesado es ese tipo-** la mujer de porte elegante caminaba descalza por los pasillos del estadio mientras se soltaba el cabello. A su lado estaba su séquito en un agradable silencio.

 **-Me llevan los dioses, no podré olvidar su cara por largo rato y menos su voz... ¡maldita sea! Su voz aún resuena en mi cabeza-** se quejo infantilmente la joven, no pareciendo la mujer de porte regio y modales fríos de hace rato. Cosa que confundió a los ShingaCrimsonZ de tal abrupto cambio pero pensándolo bien, Rom también tenía un comportamiento parecido, cuando está en su trabajo de oficinista.

 **-Entonces, ojalá puedan disculparme-**

 **-¿De qué está hablando señorita?-** Yaiba logró captar con mayor rapidez que la joven les estaba hablando. La pelirrosa lucia apenada y se acomodo el cabello como señal de frustración.

 **-Se que querían un concierto exclusivo para ustedes, pero solo conseguí integrarlos al "Royal Festival Rock"-**

 **-Esta bien, es mejor que ser los teloneros de ese pelmazo-** el baterista respondió calmado, poniendo sus brazos en sus cadera emitiendo una sonrisa comprensiva.

 **-¡Si ! Eres mejor agente que nuestro manager en Midicity-** exclamó Crow sin una pizca de culpa. Pues el hombre aunque los apreciara, los dejó rezagados por mucho tiempo, ante la llegada de Cyan y la integración de las Criticrista a la agencia. El simple hecho que ella les consiguiera semejante contrato y a buenos términos era razón para tenerle un poco más de cariño.

La mujer de cabello ébano les entregó una carpeta plástica color azul al líder vocalista de la banda, el cual ni tarde ni perezoso abrió el paquete curioso.

 **-Ahí dentro vienen los horarios de las presentaciones, así como las bandas y solistas que participarán, también vienen los datos referentes al hospedaje y la dirección del hotel-** los chicos empezaron a hojear los documentos interesados en saber quienes aceptaron la invitación.

 **-¿Hospedaje?-** dijeron en coro mirando el tríptico del hotel y sus correspondientes llaves, con forma de tarjeta para entrar.

 **-Se que viven lejos de aquí y no queremos errores o retrasos, es mejor dejarles hospedarse cerca del estadio por lo menos 3 días antes del "Royal Festival Rock" y un dia despues-** explicó el hombre de ojos rosas.

 **-Los gastos ya están incluidos y en caso de emergencia hay voucher abierto**. Tienen permitido el acceso al Spa y las zonas recreativas del hotel-** añadió la mujer de cabello negro en coletas en tono amable.

 **-Incluye 3 boletos gratis para quienes quieran invitar, parte de la cortesía-** añadió la chica de cabello rosa y descalza. Los ShingacrimsonZ en su vida como artistas jamás han obtenido nada gratis o por lo menos no tan costoso, incluso pensaron que podía ser una trampa mortal, pero fue olvidada completamente ante la hermosa expectativa que comerían gratis por 4 dias y lo único que tendrían que hacer es presentarse y dar un excelente show para no defraudar a su patrocinadora.

 **-¿Cuento con ustedes chicos?-** preguntó la joven sonriendo amenamente.

 **=¡SI!=** los chicos de alma carmesí gritaron entusiasmados. Solo faltaba decirle a Genos y ver qué hacían con los boletos del concierto gratuitos.

...

- **Entonces tienen hospedaje gratuito en el "Hotel Victoria" para evitar retrazos por la distancia-** repitio Genos mientras acariciaba la mano de Crow con cuidado, deliniando cada parte de la misma con sumo cariño. Aun con las actividades que tuvieron ese dia hasta llegar a noche, La pareja logro reunirse despues de todo. los dos estaban sentados en el tejado del complejo departamental mirando la destruida ciudad y las hermosas luces que apenas lucían a la lejanía en ese lugar. cuando lograron desatenderse de sus correspondientes amigos, la pareja por medio de mensajes de texto quedaron de acuerdo que se verían en el tejado para darse, minimo, las buenas noches.

el reloj interno de Genos marcaban mas de las 12 am, hace 40 minutos que debió regresar al hogar de su maestro. pero helo ahí sentado recargándose en la pared con Crow a su lado, en una comoda pasividad de estar asi el resto de la noche.

- **oi Genos...-** el rubio giro su vista hacia el menor quien lucia tranquilo mientras hurgaba algo en sus bolsillos. de ahí, Crow saco un papel plastificado color amarillo con detalles metálicos plateados del tamaño de un sobre promedio y una tarjeta color blanco con letras negras. el rubio alcanzo a leer en la oscuridad y el hecho que el pelirrojo no hizo ningún esfuerzo de parecer dramático para esconderlo. se trataba de un boleto para el festival de Rock en el cual participarían y lo que parecía ser una llave.

 **-ten. es para el Profesor Kuseno. para agradecerle el hospedaje-** dijo en voz suave. se alejo un poco de su pareja apoyándose en sus rodillas pensativo. aun en tono levemente avergonzado por lo que haría tomo valor y hablo.  
 **-jem. seguramente nunca ha ido a un concierto nuestro porque... ni puta idea... asi que pensé que... bueno... que te gustaría que el estuviera presente-** Genos abrió los ojos levemente ante el pensamiento de Crow.

 **-¿por que?-** el ciborg de escleróticas negras pregunto realmente interesado ante ese cambio. Ese gesto de generosidad no era muy comun en el chico.  
 **-¡¿que va?! para que presencia mi increible talento y tu genial técnica de guitarra, porque quiero que sea parte del ganado de admiradores que tenemos... porque si no fuera por el... ni siquiera estaríamos aquí.-** esto ultimo lo dijo en tono bajo. El pelirrojo estana agradecido con el cientifico. Si no fuera por su piedad, nunca hubiera conocido a Genos. Nunca hubiera tenido la oportunidad de enamorarse, de amar. Sintio su pecho arder de forma calida y gentil al punto de hacerle temblar, sus mejillas ardian en un tenue carmesi. sin embargo, no todo el crédito podía dárselo al científico de cabello extraño. Su corazon latio con menor fuerza al recordar que ese no fue el unico detalle que hizo hacia Genos.

 _Crow estaba frente a la conocida puerta del hogar de su novio sintiendose ridiculamente nervioso. Sabia que debia hacerlo, tenia que hacerlo. Lo haria por Genos y por el mismo. Tomo aire y valor. Golpeo la puerta de forma insistente hasta que escucho pasos acercarse. La mirada neutral de Saitama no cambio para nada al ver al mas joven de la banda de rock pero no evito preguntar curioso por su presencia ahi. De todos los que pudieron aparecer frente a su puerta, no se espero ver al pelirrojo y menos sin el rubio cibernetico presente._

 _ **-Brow. Genos no esta, fue una mision de la asociacion.-** hablo en tono seco._  
 _ **-lo se Saiteme. Digo Saitama. Yo... Le traigo algo-** el chico le entrega un sobre blanco viendo a la cara al calvo. Crow intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ser fuerte, no flanquear ante su rival de amor y comportarse hostil._  
 _Saitama mas curioso por el pedazo de papel. Lo tomo y abrio el sobre importando poco si lo hacia frente a Crow. Se sorprendio al ver un boleto de papel plastificado de un muy mencionado concierto de rock o algo asi. miro al pelirrojo pidiendo una explicación de sus acciones con una sutil mirada._  
 _- **eres el maestro de Genos. se que a el le gustaría que estuviera ahí para escucharlo-** se justifico el menor de la banda levantando los hombros intentando restarle importancia. sin tener mas que hacer ahí, decide marcharse sin esperar respuesta del mayor pero detiene sus pasos, completamente seguro de lo que iba a decir._

 ** _-después de todo, aprendio a cantar para ti-_**

aunque el le costara admitirlo, si no fuera porque Saitama había rechazado a Genos, mas bien, si no lo hubiera salvado de aquel Kanji mosquito hace casi 2 años ni si quiera estarían hablando hoy. le costaba perdonar al calvo por lo que hizo pero se quedo pensativo ante las ciertas palabras de su ahora maestro Bang cuando el y sus amigos le llevaron su boleto para el concierto.

 ** _-"no puedes odiar a Saitama por su pasado con Genos, después de todo, salvo su vida. además, si no hubiera ocurrido lo que sea que paso, a estas alturas ni serias su pareja. para que seas verdaderamente feliz, perdónalo no tanto porque lo quiera, sino para que estes en paz contigo mismo"-_** recordó con detalle las palabras de Silver Fang. le costo admitirlo pero tenia razón. curiosamente Saitama era quien mas lo separaba de su Genos pero fue el quien le dio la oportunidad de iniciar su romance con el. sus pensamientos frenaron al sentir un par de brazos abrazarle gentilmente y llevarle a un comodo pecho. atino con sonrojarse y dejarse hacer por su pareja. despacio, los calidos dedos recubiertos de piel sintetica tomo su rostro hasta hacerlo virar a la dirección de sus rostro con pura intensión de tener contacto visual.

 **-gracias-** murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa hermosa únicamente dirigida a la criatura en sus brazos. Genos quedo ligeramente embobado mirando esas irires color carmesí. tan llenas de vida y afecto hacia su persona. tan acostumbrado a ver ojos opacos y tranquilos era una novedad para el que no se hartaba de mirar. realmente fue una sorpresa que el vocalista le entregara el boleto para su ahora padre. junto a Saitama, ellos eran las dos personas mas importantes en su vida. corrección, ahora eran 3. porque el menor en sus brazos ocupaba ya demasiada importancia en su vida.

al grado que cada dia requería mas la presencia del pelirrojo con el.

 **-se lo hare saber Crow-** el pelirrojo aun estaba avergonzado por sus acciones, emitio una pequeña risita y se acomodo en el calido pecho de Genos con tal de ocultar su vergüenza de alguna forma. pero fue en vano. Genos volvió a levantar su rostro para ver su rostro y acariciar sus mejillas. esos hermosos ojos dorados le miraban con adoracion al grado de hacerlo temblar. el delicado momento de miradas subio de nivel a tiernos roces con la nariz ganándose una suave sonrisa compartida. Crow por su parte estaba tiernamente confundido. odiaba que Genos provocara que lo amara mas. por dios, el ciborg lo hacia amarlo mas y mas cada maldito dia y el aun no lograba hacerlo.

en primer lugar no sabia como empezar.

el rubio por su parte, disfrutaba la compañía de Crow. lo extraño mucho durante el trascurso del dia, aun cuando sabia que mañana podrían verse con mayor facilidad. pero sencillamente no podía controlar el impulso de tenerlo en sus brazos, estrecharlo y dejarle ahí protegiéndole y cuidándole de todos, de todo. pero últimamente sus pensamientos sobre sus sentimientos por el estaban inquietos. sabia que quería a Crow, lo quería muchísimo pero por alguna razón, esas palabras eran lejanas.

No era desamor o desinteres por el. De hecho, todo lo contrario. Se dio cuenta que su atencion estaba mas enfocada en el menor vocalista. Ya no le importaba seguir las indicaciones de Saitama o conseguir su permiso para salir. le desesperaba no saber que era y una vez mas, se pregunto: ¿había algo mas fuerte que querer?.

el tren de sus pensamientos se detiene al sentir un timido roce en sus labios. pestañea un poco recuperando la conciencia de sus actos. ¿hace cuanto tiempo que tenia a Crow contra el piso mientras el estaba arriba suyo? sentía los finos dedos de Crow aferrarse a su espalda mientras el lo miraba con sus ojos brillantes carmesí y el rubor de sus mejillas competia contra ellas copiosamente. delicadamente, volvió a besarlo. como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacían. la pareja empezó a besarse amorosamente, sin prisa, olvidándose del mundo y donde estaban. Genos sintió a Crow temblar levemente, se aparto levemente preocupado, realizando un leve escaneo a su cuerpo.

 **-¿tienes frio?-**  
 **-no. es imposible que tenga frio... tu estas aquí...-**  
 **-entonces.-**  
 **-carajo Genos, estoy sensible a tu toque, no... lo... estro...-** sus palabras quedaron al aire al sentir los labios de Demon Ciborg una vez mas contra los suyos. en una danza delicada y amorosa. besos largos y gentiles, degustando el sabor del otro. un momento intimo y suave, nada de poses o pretenciones. en ese momento solo es Genos y Crow, un par de chicos enamorados queriendo estar juntos, nada de héroes, música o deberes que hacer.  
 **-Genos...-** susurro Crow en medio del beso, apenas logrando conseguir algo de sentido común. aferrándose a la espalda de su amado héroe con tal de conseguir valor para hacer lo que deseaba decir. tenia que arriesgarse, se lo diría. lo haría. no podía soportar callarlo mas tiempo.  
 **-si...-** Genos no dejaba de atacar sus tiernos labios, con ese delisioso sabor a leche tibia y el aroma a canela que desprendia el pelirrojo de vez en cuando. no lo dejaba hablar por estar concentrándose en besarse hasta que llego un punto que se vieron a los ojos sin romper el beso del todo.  
 **-Genos... yo...-**

pero el romántico momento se rompe en cuanto sono el celular del vocalista. forzosamente se separaron despacio dejando detrás de si un delicado hilo de saliva y el deseo ferviente de continuar. Genos le dio su espacio a Crow para poder contestar la llamada mientras este tomaba aire intentando reponerse porque vio en la pantalla que se trataba de Rom. si contestaba estando agitado, se daría cuenta y le daría una putiza por estar de calenturiento, si es que no se la daría por no contestar rápido.  
 **-¿Diga?-**  
 ** _-"Crow ¿Dónde estas? ya es pasada de la 1 am y no has regresado"-_** la severa voz del baterista lo hizo temblar nervioso.  
 **-estoy con Genos. nos entretuvimos jugando cartas y perdimos la nocion del tiempo-** cosa que no era del todo mentira. si llegaron a pensar en jugar un rato con sus barajas pero paso a segundo plano cuando empezaron a ponerse demasiado comodos uno con el otro.  
 ** _-"bien. te veo en casa"-_** corto la llamada en un tono parcialmente satisfecho. el vocalista de ojos carmesí suspiro aliviado de salvarse en esa ocasión. los dos se pusieron de pie sacudiendo sus ropas completamente tranquilos aunque decepcionados porque querían estar un rato mas juntos. en un silencioso andar se tomaron de la mano y regresaron a sus hogares. con tal de asegurarse que su niño llegara con bien a casa lo acompaño hasta la puerta del departamento donde vivía con el resto de la banda.

 **-¿te vere mañana?-** pregunto el ojicarmin en un leve bostezo.  
 **-probablemente me tarde, talvez llege contigo hasta la hora de los ensayos-** Crow estaba a punto de preguntar porque hasta que recuerda que mañana, martes, era dia de ofertas en verduras y frutas en las bodegas y tiendas de la ciudad.  
los dos se dieron un tierno beso de despedida y se separaron despacio. Crow entro a su hogar con una sonrisa soñadora en sus labios pero se borra inmediatamente al recordar que no pudo confesarse. se dio un golpe con la palma de su mano y determinado se prometio decírselo pronto.

Genos por su parte, su mente se dividia entre la frustración de separarse de su pelirrojo y al mismo tiempo confundido. sus sentimientos por el cambiaron una vez mas pero no sabia como interpretarlos. debía esclarecer lo mas pronto posible esos sentimientos antes de que hicieran daño y lo menos que deseaba era herir a su pareja. al ingresar a la casa de su maestro, lo primero que noto fue la oscuridad en ella. no necesitaba hacer grandes análisis para saber que el hombre mas fuerte del mundo estaba dormido. con lentitud y mucho cuidado se fue aproximando hasta llegar a su propio futon que estaba previamente preparado antes de que se fuera con Crow. vio a su maestro dormir tan profundamente y tranquilo que le dio un leve sentimiento de nostalgia. de forma gentil tapo al mayor. lo escucho murmurar dormido algo sobre "Rojo" o tal vez quizo decir "Soja" no lo sabia con seguridad. se vistió su pijama silencioso y se metio a su propio espacio, sintiéndolo levemente vacio y grande, incluso palpo el diminuto espacio sobrante, suspiro levemente. se estaba volviendo demasiado dependiente de Crow ¿pero como no hacerlo cuando el menor le dio un objetivo para seguir? ¿una razón para seguir viviendo mas alla de su venganza? por el, ya había metido su solicitud para empezar su carrera de veterinaria, no importaba si fuera Online, el cumpliría con su objetivo. su mente llevándolo lentamente a dormir y sus sistema apagarse despacio para entrar en modo de reposo o eso haría sino fuera por una sombra negra pasarse frente a la terraza que lo hizo ponerse en alerta.

discretamente activo sus cañones para prepararse a una potencial batalla hasta que escucha unos leves golpecitos en el cristal que lo obligan a ver mas abajo.

 **-Abre hace frio Carajo-** se quejo en voz baja y temblorosa.  
 **-¿Crow?-** el rubio anonado en ver a su novio en una diminuta pijama en su forma Mymum, desactivo sus cañones, abrió la terraza despacio y lo dejo pasar. el menor se colo a la casa y se sacudió como un intento de quitarse el frio, ante el poco resultado, se mete en la cama de Genos.  
 **-¿que haces aquí?-** el mayor entre los dos hablo en voz baja y suave. sabían que si despertaban a Saitama se meterían en problemas. Crow solo asomo su peluda cabeza de la cobija mirándole falsamente molesto.  
 **-me quitaste el sueño. regrésamelo y no me ire de aquí hasta que lo hagas-** Genos se quedo en blanco ante esa declaración. se vio tentando en pedirle a Crow que se fuera pero... siendo francos ¿no era lo que quería desde un principio? sonrio ante la ocurriencia de su novio y olvidándose que estaban en la casa de Saitama. despacio se metio a la cama viendo hacia la ventana, en la cual Crow ni tardo ni perezoso se metio en los brazos de Genos. el héroe Clase S le dio un gentil abrazo y un beso en su frente. el rubio sintió como el ahora pelinegro empezó a ronronear, acurrucándose. una vez mas de forma lenta, el ciborg rubio empezó a dormirse despacio pensando en esos hermosos ojo color carmesí.

 **-carmesí...-** susurro antes de dormirse, sintiendo como la musa de la música tocaba su hombro.

.-.-.-.-

*letra de la cancion "the point no return"/ "punto sin retorno" del fantasma de la opera la ultima version. Creo que por si misma ya da a entender a donde va todo esto.

** Baucher abierto significa que todo lo que quieran lo pueden pagar directamente de la targeta. siempre y cuando la misma lo permita. Para ellos, es decir que todo es gratis.

.-.-.-

viene un momento desicivo tan genial y hermoso que ni yo misma me lo creo. ohh por diooos! nos vemos mas tarde con la conti. por cierto, les mando miles de abrazos y besos a quienes me siguen, porfa, dejen un Reviews con amors

see u


	23. intimidad (2 parte)

Una vez mas. Les traigo locura y drogas. Sobre todo locura.

Ojala les guste este cap por que es super lindo y tierno (se ven llamas infernales de fondo)  
C:

ahora, respondiendo sus dudas que seguramente tendrán. el fick de "canario cibernético" no se cancelara. esta suspendido porque tengo planeado terminar este fick antes. en el siguiente capitulo de la historia original Spoilaria mucho material de este trabajo y perdería toda su gracia (en la mayoría de las personas) es por eso que no lo he continuado. además, me he enganchado con esta pareja tan inusual (es que se ven bonitos juntos)

-.-.-.-.-

 ** _I have dreamt of a place for you and I_**  
 ** _No one knows who we are there._**  
 ** _All I want is to give my life only to you_**  
 ** _I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_**  
 ** _Let's run away, I'll take you there._**

 _ **Forget this life.**_  
 _ **Come with me**_  
 _ **Don't look back you're safe now**_  
 _ **Unlock your heart**_  
 _ **Drop your guard**_  
 _ **No one's left to stop you***_

Al dia siguiente y los consecuentes hasta formar una semana fueron acelerados para todo el mundo.

empezando con La noticia del festival de Rock patrocinado por varias empresas y sobre todo la princesa en el estadio de Ciudad P fue dinamita pura para todos y el cotilleo popular del momento al grado de sobrevender los boletos. La gente no dudo en gastarse sus ahorros y parte de su sueldos para asistir al evento. debido a esto y la intensión de no defraudar a la audiencia, el evento paso de ser una simple tarde de verano a 2 noches de 5 horas de música que bien valia la pena. Puesto no solo habia artistas extremadamente populares como Sweet Mask y Vincent Band que a las feminas se volvian locas, tambien grupos y solistas con carreras en auge con la suficiente buena fama para convencer al publico. En esa categoria entraban los ShingancrimsonZ y las Plasmagicas.

hablando de las Plasmagicas.

Una mañana de finales de Abril, recibieron una llamada por parte de Chuchu que se encontraban fuera del departamento pidiendole abrirles. Fue una sorpresa para los chicos volver a verlas tras mucho tiempo de ausencia y se sintieron estupidos al recordar que su banda aparecia en el cronograma que ellos no leyeron muy bien. una vez terminados los saludos de bienvenida y un breve desayuno. empezaron con el usual escandalo y bastante esfuerzo en remodelar todo para que las chicas pudieran volver a acomodarse en los cuartos.

En uno de esos ensayos, les llego una llamada por parte de los organizadores del festival anunciandoles sobre los cambios ejercidos. Ambas bandas estaban agradecidas de ser avisadas a tiempo para cambiar sus planes y reenviar su cronograma de canciones nuevamente. Mismo que era requisito desde el inicio para cuestiones tecnicas.

Ahora las dos bandas bajo una sana convivencia y ensayos intercalados para usar el estudio bodega cercano a su hogar para estar mas que listos para la presentación en vivo y tocar las estrellas de la fama pero mucho mas importante, si planeaban hacer gala de sus nuevas canciones, tenían que invertir mucho esfuerzo. a medio dia, las Plasmagicas ensayaban su nuevo éxito en compañía de la mayoría de los ShigancrimsonZ, se percataron que el mas ruidoso de la banda no estaba, cosa curiosa porque el menor de la banda de almas carmesí era el que estaba en primera fila para correrlas y empezar a ensayar.

-hum... ¿Dónde esta Crow?-pregunto tímidamente Cyan mirando a sus alrededores una vez que terminaron de cantar e iban a tomar un pequeño descanso.  
-si, no esta aquí siendo molesto como siempre-hablo Rentoree sin mucho tanto y en tono aburrido. aunque admitia que esos días el pelirrojo no hacia tanto ruido. las cuatro chicas se acercaron a los chicos que estaban cada uno ocupado con sus cosas: Rom trabajaba en su computadora, Aion leia un libro de tapa negra que no se distingia muy bien que decía en la gruesa portada mientras Yaiba estaba limpiando delicadamente su valiosa katana-bajo.  
-esta con Genos, volverá en unos minutos-respondio Rom bastante tranquilo mientras resolvia algunas facturas de su trabajo apoyándose de su computador, bien aprovechando el tiempo libre que tenían antes de que sus dos vocalistas hicieran acto de presencia.  
-¿con Genos?-repitió la conejita sorprendida. no se espero que el vocalista principal aun estuviera de novio con el aterrador aunque sexy rubio de ojos dorados.  
-hoy es dia de ofertas, asi que tuvieron que irse desde temprano-explico el rubio bicolor sin dejar de pulir su arma. las chicas atinaron con verse confundidas ante el curioso detalle.

...

-¡carajo! ¡carajo! ¡Carajo!-Crow corría como alma lleva el diablo o cuando Rom quiere golpearlo por una de sus tantas estupideces llevándose en brazos una caja mediana, una cafetera programable para la capacidad de 12 tazas color negra que pillo en oferta en el supermercado. para ser exacto, un error ortográfico en la oferta debido que se equivocaron en el uso de un punto en vez de una coma. disminuyendo considerablemente su precio. los dueños del local no se dieron cuenta a tiempo y muchas personas estaban ahora peleando el dichoso aparato en la caja registradora. Crow fue de los pocos que logro una pieza y como era natural los que no se llevaron el producto buscaban como hacerse de el.

-¡puta madre! ¡me lleva la puta madre!-seguía corriendo con la dichosa caja recordando porque tenia esa cafetera del demonio en sus manos en primer lugar: solo fue a comprar un par de frutas que le encargo Genos mientras el se hacia cargo de la carne en otra tienda lejana y sobre todo ¡a el no le gusta el café! hasta que recordó, que Rom cumplia años en Mayo y a el si le gusta el café, como a Yaiba y Aion. había días que odiaba la democracia.  
tras unos minutos de dar vueltas, consigio perderles de vista escondiéndose en un callejón ligeramente estrecho detrás de unas cajas. no fue hasta que vio a la ultima señora gorda de vestido floreado alejarse que por fin pudo respirar tranquilo.

-¿Crow? ¿Qué estas haciendo ahí?-el pelirrojo dio un leve brinco del susto al escuchar su nombre detrás suyo. respiro aliviado de saber que se trataba de Genos que no dejaba de mirarlo ligeramente confundido a pocos pasos de distancia.  
-joder Genos no hagas eso ¡me asustas!-reclamo el pelirrojo ligeramente alterado pero el sentimiento se calma cuando ve a su novio acercarse a el y gentilmente empieza a cariciarle su rostro con una mano libre a modo de disculpa.  
-¿y bien?-pregunto sin quitar el dedo del renglón del porque su novio estaba asi.  
-unos pendejos querían robarme esta cosa, por un error de un empleado estas em... cafeteras, se pusieron en una oferta ridícula y la compre... ¡a la verga! la fruta-el vocalista recuerda que dejo sus compras en el carrito por estar huyendo lejos de ese lugar.  
-Genos... yo-el pelirrojo bajo las orejitas apenado. sabia para su novio eran importantes las compras por el asunto de su maestro y también porque el rubio le había tomado también cierta afición.  
-¿estas bien?-el rubio héroe lo examino detalladamente, buscando alguna herida. ocultando lo mejor posible sus ganas asesinas contra quien sea que se haya atrevido a tocar a su novio.  
-estoy bien, logre escaparme-el pelirrojo sabia que todo estaba bien en el momento que Genos tono su rostro y pegaron ambas frentes después de que el héroe rubio le besara cariñoso su cabeza. Crow también aprendio a entender mejor a Genos en base de ensayo y error. el rubio era difícil de descifrar pero una vez captándole el hilo de sus acciones, se volvia fácil de leer. y en esos momentos, sabia que su novio no haría una santa cruzada por su persona... por el momento

olvidando todo una vez mas. empezaron a besarse despacio en ese lugar solitario y calmado. Genos tomo la cintura de Crow con cuidado mientras este abrazo su cuello con ambos antebrazos poniendose de puntitas para alcanzarlo. los dos se dejaron llevar por la gentil gracia del cariño e intimidad. despacio no queriendo romper el beso y separarse, llegaron a un mutuo acuerdo silencioso que seria todo por el momento.  
-volvamos a la tienda, talvez aun este la fruta-indico Genos en voz amena, acariciando los cabellos del mas joven.  
-si-el vocalista principal se separo del tibio cuerpo metalico y tomo su mano con una hermosa sonrisa listos para continuar con sus tareas.

no les costo demasiado tiempo llegar al supermercado. para fortuna de los dos, aunque el carrito estaba aventado en medio de estacionamiento, impactado contra un poste, el contenido estaba intacto. asi que fue fácil recuperar sus compras e irse a su hogar, puesto estaban ligeramente retrazados con el ensayo. durante su camino de regreso, ningún dijo nada en particular, estaban callados disfrutando la mutua compañia y tranquilidad que les ofrecia la desolada ciudad Z. cuando llegaron al conocido edificio departamental, Crow le dijo que se adelantaria para ir con sus amigos. pero antes de que pudieran avanzar mas, Genos lo detiene con su sensual voz.  
-Crow-  
-¿mh? ¿ocurre algo?-  
-hay algo que tengo que mostrarte-el rubio saca de su bolsillo su celular, coloca los audífonos y se los pasa con su usual frialdad. Crow tomo estos aparatos, se los puso en sus orejas normales y se dispuso a escuchar. el ritmo energético capto su atención de forma inmediata, tan vivido, tan ardiente como fuego. en el momento que Escucho a Genos cantar, sintió una enorme fascinación, su corazón latia inmensamente pero la letra, la letra curiosamente no encajaba con la voz de su novio. no supo en que momento cerro los ojos por dejarse llevar por la música pero cuando termino, los abrio, sus iris estaban llenos de vida y entusiasmo. se quito los audífonos y emocionado exclamo.

-¡esta de puta madre esta canción! pero tendremos que mejorar la letra, en tu voz no combina nada-indico el pelirrojo cruzando los brazos pensando que hacer para hacer las correcciones.  
-lo se-  
-¿que dices?-la respuesta sorprendio a Crow. no era lo que esperaba escuchar de su novio. el cual aun lo miraba tranquilo con una pequeña sonrisa.  
-escribi esa canción exclusivamente para ti. su letra, su melodía esta diseñada para que tu solamente puedas cantarla. Si alguien mas lo intenta, se escucharia sin vida o desatinada-el rubio recordo brevemente cuando escribio esa cancion en esos dias.

La letra fue dificil, las palabras adecuadas para su Crow, como se expresaria ante su fasinacion hacia el color rojo y su amor a la musica. Cada estrofa pensada cuidadosamente para el asi como la melodia. Penso en varios tonos y estilos, incluso tuvo que descargar varios programas de edicion musical en su computador y desvelarse varias noches hasta dar con el sonido adecuado.

Todo eso porque se habia inspirado gracias a sus ojos.

-entonces... ¿la escribiste para mi? Unicamente para mi-repitio sin poder creerlo todavia. Crow sabia mas que bien que sus canciones eran plagiadas descaradamente por artistas callejeros hasta bandas de menor reputación. Algo que le daba doble sentimientos: furia y halago.  
-asi es-  
-¿como se llama?-pregunto mas que emocionado, extasiado. No queria esperar el momento de mostrarselo al resto de los chicos, ensayarla y cantar aquellas letras pensadas en el nada mas.

El tren de sus pensamientos se detiene cuando un par de dedos sostienen su rostro delicadamente. Sintio provenir de esos ojos dorados aquel afecto bien ganado con paciencia.

-Scarlet Eyes**-respondio en tono suave dandole un beso en su frente, pasando a sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos por la impresion.  
-te vere en un rato-se despidio temporalmente Genos separandose de Crow a pura fuerza de voluntad. Despues de todo, tenia que guardar y preparar la comida para su maestro. El pelirrojo por su parte mantenia una sonrisa ligeramente estupida por el dulce supor del amor. si, esa canción definitivamente estaría en la lista de canciones que presentarían en el "Royal Festival Rock".

mientras la pareja estaba enfocada en sus asuntos. el maestro de Genos estaba sentado frente a su mesita de madera con la televisión prendida. pero no prestaba atención a la novela que promocionaban, su vista estaba enfocada en un pedazo de papel plastificado color amarillo, el boleto de entrada al festival de Rock. el calvo mas poderoso del mundo veía con peculiar interés el objeto. aunque su rostro estaba estoico, dentro de el se desataba el casi infierno personal. entre el asistir o no.

estaba feliz de tener esa invitación. por fin veria en vivo de forma magistral a su alumno y definitivamente el rubio le demostraría de forma oficial su talento musical aunque este ya lo sabia de sobra y lo mejor es que es gratis. por fin se deleitaría escucharle cantar y ver que tanto había crecido. pues siendo franco desde que empezó a salir con Nohemi, no ha vuelto a escucharlo y mucho menos desde que empezó a salir con Brow.

pero a la vez, se negaba asistir. ¿porque? porque estaría el mocoso pelirrojo ahí. seguramente le demostraría su afecto hacia su querido alumno, si no era de forma directa, lo harían cantando de forma afectuosa y eso lo enfermaba de celos. ¿Qué se supone que hara? apretó el boleto con firmeza entre sus dedos arrugándolo en el acto. deseaba ir pero bajo potencial riesgo de ver a su Genos en brazos del mocoso. claro que fue una sorpresa inmensa ver al menor de los ruidosos chicos frente a su casa, entregándole ese pedazo de papel. declarando algo que se temia desde un principio.

 _que Genos aprendio a cantar por el._

su corazón latia mas intensamente, mas que cualquier batalla porque el rubio cantaba para el al mismo tiempo, sabia que sus interés habian cambiado y era algo que no estaba seguro de querer confrontar.

dejo de pensar hasta que escucha la puerta de su hogar abrirse. no hizo la típica pregunta de quien es puesto era el único que poseía llaves de su casa era Genos y el chico se fue a hacer las compras. vio el reloj que señalaban las noticias dándose cuenta que tardo mas de lo usual. el héroe mas poderoso del mundo no tenia que hacer muchas conjeturas del porque su retrazo y mucho menos preguntar.

seria masoquista.

-he regresado maestro. disculpe la demora, hubo una situación con las frutas-explico el rubio dejando las bolsas en la barra de la cocina y fue a disculparse con el de frente.  
-esta bien Genos. ¿pillaste algo bueno?-el calvo se sento en pose india y le vio ala cara con leve interés.  
-encontré carne de primera calidad al 30% de descuesto y frutas exóticas a mitad de precio. compre una que se llama "guayaba". es bastante aromatica. la vendedora me la recomendó para esta época del año-el rubio recordó brevemente aquellas pequeñas frutas color amarillo y rosa de fragante aroma dulce y acido que la amable mujer le vendio.  
-suena estupendo. nunca he comido esas cosas-  
-la vendedora dijo que podía hacerse dulce con ella. investigare y lo hare para usted maestro. ahora inmediatamente ire a recoger la cocina y preparar la comida-el rubio de ojos dorados se puso de pie y fue inmediatamente a cumplir con su cometido. el calvo siguió con la mirada a Genos sonriendo nostálgico, cariñoso. en su mente paso aquellos recuerdos cuando nada mas eran ellos dos. sin evitarlo, va tras el dispuesto a ayudarle y tener la oportunidad de tocarle a libertad.

solo ellos dos.

Justo cuando iba a hablarle en tono gentil su corazon se detiene en breves segundos ante una inofensiva imagen. Genos si estaba acomodando los viveres en su lugar pero al mismo tiempo, se detenia por breves segundos para responder un mensaje. La dulce sonrisa delataba una persona enamorada. Genos sonreia enamorado y no era hacia su persona.

El heroe clase B bajo las manos con señal derrotista. Ya no sabia hasta que punto perdio terreno y temia que lo poco que le quedaba le fuera arrebatado.

Fruncio el seño seguro de sus desiciones.

volveria a pelear, por defender y aumentar su lugar que le correspondia estar junto a Genos desde el principio.

-.-.

Faltaba unas horas para el gran festival y nuestras bandas favoritas estaban en el hotel Victoria de apariencia rustica pero muy agradable. Llegaron con el tiempo solicitado por los organizadores del evento. Les sorprendio saber que eran pocas bandas y solistas los que estaban ahi hospedandose. Pero perdieron el interes rapidamente cuando les entregaron un programa de actividades optativas que podian hacer. Desde natacion, practicar deporte en alguna de las canchas, ir a los pequeños centros culturales cercanos al hotel pero sobre todo, A la joya de la corona del lugar. Las aguas termales subterraneas.

Ambos grupos se dividieron una vez que terminaron de registrarse en recepcion. El estilo del hotel simulaba el una hacienda antigua, de esas que unicamente han visto en viejas peliculas. Los pequeños patios que conformaban una sala de espera general tenian su propia fuente acompañados de plantas que ambientaban el lugar. Las habitaciones no se quedaron atras. Cuartos mezclados con la modernidad y tecnologia con el toque rustico de las casas antiguas. Las camas tan suaves y calidas en colores beige, caoba, chocolate, ladrillo y amarillo. Los colores hogareños daba gran calma y relajacion. Los ShingacrimsonZ se sintieron comodos en ese ambiente, al punto que ni siquiera discutieron sobre las camas pues eran 4 exactas en las 2 habitaciones correspodientes mas 1 sofa cama en cada cuarto en caso de visitas inesperadas.

Crow pidio estar junto a la ventana, debido que Aion tambien queria ese lugar. Al rubio de largo cabello le toco compartir habitacion con el baterista mientras Yaiba estaria con el vocalista principal. Una vez que terminaron de desempacar fueron a dar un recorrido por el hotel llevandose muchas sorpresas por no decir el buffet y tentaciones tales como entrar al Spa. Basto con ver una mesa de pingpong cerca de la pisina techada para dar inicio a una batalla "epica" de revancha entre ellos.

Despues de un par de juegos, los administrativos les llamaron la atencion por destrozar 3 mesas y definitivamente pasaria a cobro. Los chicos recordaron que no tendrian que pagar nada pero no querian abusar de la amabilidad otorgada por la pelirrosada. Asi que se las arreglaron para mandar una nota a la chica representante suya cuando se toparon al sujeto del cabello azul naval y ojos naranja en la recepcion del hotel. Al parecer la notificacion de la destruccion de las mesas fue mas rapido de lo esperado porque el sujeto en cuestion les vio feamente por un rato pero relajo sus facciones levemente cuando los 4 se disculparon por la situacion.

Una vez aclarado el asunto. Continuaron con sus pequeñas vacaciones. Cada uno en actividades diferentes.

Al principio las chicas no estaban seguras de aceptar todo el paquete que les proporcionaba los organizadores del evento, sin embargo el miedo paso a segundo plano cuando se dieron cuenta que si podian perdonar la metida de pata los escandalozos chicos podian aceptar sin ningun problema. Chuchu junto con Aion se la pasaron en el Spa relajándose mediante masajes y aromas suaves, mientras Rom junto a Yaiba estaba disfrutando de la calma reposando en un reclinable cerca de la piscina y en ella estaban Cyan, Rentoree y Moa jugando en el agua junto con Crow. contra todo pronostico, el pelirrojo no era tan brusco al jugar con ellas voley ball. quizá porque sabia de ante mano que el podrá ser una bestia en modales pero tenia sus limites (aprendidos por Genos claro esta). ahora mas tranquilas en todo aspecto. las chicas podían usar trajes de baños de dos piezas aun en presencia de otros chicos cercanos, puesto que en compañía de sus amigos de otra banda, no tenían nada que temer. Rom intimidaba bastante y los otros dos no dudarían en defenderles en caso de que uno quisiera pasarse de listo con una de ellas.

en cuestión de practica, el hotel contaba de una galería que podían usar para sus ensayos pero tenían que esperar su turno para usarla. otras bandas o solistas también la requerían y para prevenir disputas, los encargados del hotel propusieron el uso de la galería una hora al dia por cada banda, tomando como orden la hora cuando se registraron al ingresar al hotel. no viendo otra opción, aceptaron.

el rubio no había arribado al hotel y la banda intuía que no llegaría hasta el dia del evento. justificable porque su ocupación de héroe lo requería con frecuencia, algo que se percataron mediante las noticias durante el desayuno o la cena de vez en cuando. durante su estancia en el Hotel, Crow no podía evitar extrañar a Genos pero al mismo tiempo, se aliviaba que no estuviera ahí.

la razón era tan simple como estúpida para el chico de ojos carmín. aunque sabia que es atractivo y genial, no sabia que tanto le podría gustar a Genos verle en bañador. quizá si lo ha llegado a ver con la ropa mojada y pegada, lo máximo que ha mostrado de piel es su abdomen, pero nunca sin la camisa. quizá lo decepcione por ser tan flaco y falto de músculos (maldecia a todos sus conocidos y amigos que estaban mas trabajados que el), su piel demasiado pálida o el estúpido lunar que tenia en la cadera derecha y la peculiar manchita con forma irregular ubicada en su espalda, justo en medio de su omoplato derecho.  
sacudía su cabeza para repeler esos pensamientos, la inseguridad no era propia de el. mejor se enfocaba en relajarse y seguir esperando que su querido novio llegara, por lo menos a la ultima noche en el hotel.

-.-.-.

8 de Mayo.

el Gran dia llego.

a las 7 de la tarde, la gente se aglomeraba en las entradas principales esperando impacientes para entrar únicamente impedidos por las figuras de seguridad publica y algunos héroes clase C voluntarios entre ellos Mumen Rider. el ciclista heroico saludaba a la gente que le animaba y mostraba sus respetos al mismo tiempo intentaba colarse entre las filas, pero el chico de gafas no es tan ingenuo, se las arreglaba de forma amablemente astuta para hacerlos esperar sus lugares respetando a los demás. estaba ilusionado en poder, como minimo, poder escuchar a la banda del alumno de Saitama y su pequeño novio.

rio un poco al recordar lo disparejo que era ese par. al principio cuando lo supo, fue difícil de creerlo. aunque se le consideraba un ser sin sentimientos, sabia que Demon Ciborg no estaba hecho de piedra. solo bastaba un pequeño empujoncito. aunque siendo francos, nunca se imagino que seria un personaje tan pintoresco. una vez que logro aceptarlo, también admitió que estaba ligeramente celoso, el rubio tenia un chico que lo quería mucho y este aceptaba de buena gana su profesión, seguramente si se lo propusiera, el pelirrojo podía integrarse a la asociación con la única intención de estar mas cerca del rubio. eso y si Genos lo permitia.

le platico esto a King en una partida de póker y lo único que optuvo por parte del gigante rubio fue una mirada extrañada, además del "sutil" comentario que Saitama ya no requería mas competencia por su propio alumno. fue vergonzoso de explicar que no sentía ninguna atracción por alguno de ese par. solamente era un poco de envidia por la relación que tienen.

-¡disculpe señorita! ¡no puede pasar por ahí!-el chico de las gafas salio de sus recuerdos para volver a su trabajo. alcanzo a ver a una chica de cabello rosa caminar hacia una de las filas mas concurridas de forma vacilante, luciendo perdida.  
-eh, discúlpame. estoy perdida y busco a una persona-la joven pelirrosada de camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla simple escucho que la llamaban aun en medio del mar de gente ansiosa. vio que se le acercaba un chico de ropa de ciclista y aire amable, sin dudar, la joven permite que se aproxime.  
-ah, entiendo. si gustas te ayudo a buscarlo-se ofreció a ayudar Mumen haciendo que la joven de ojos chocolate sonriera animada. justo cuando iba con el héroe clase C, escucha su celular vibrar. la joven se disculpa brevemente para atender la llamada lo mejor posible entre ese montón de personas gritando emocionadas. siendo un caballero, la acompaño a un sitio mas tranquilo pero no tan apartado, puesto no vaya a malinterpretarse y poner nerviosa a la joven.

una vez en un sitio mas despejado, cerca del final de la fila de personas que esperaban entrar. la chica de cabello rosa siguió con su llamada que poco a poco empezó a decaer su mirada. Mumen Rider supo que no eran buenas noticias y casi podía jurar que pudo oir el corazón de la muchacha romperse.

-no vendrá...-suspiro-presentia que no vendría desde un principio pero yo como estúpida decidí mantener la esperanza-la ojichocolate se abrazo a simisma y miro al héroe.  
-gracias por acompañarme... oi ya que no vendrá mi persona ¿quieres el boleto de entrada? no quisiera que se desperdiciara-la joven saca de su cartera blanca una especie de tarjeta ligeramente diferente a los boletos que Mumen llego a ver.  
-no creo que...-  
-anda, sin problemas. tómalo como un bonus de tu trabajo-la chica recupero su buen humor y sonrio amable. el héroe de las gafas tomo la tarjeta y agradeció el detalle con un timido sonrojo. la joven se alejo ondeando su cabello perdiéndose entre las pocas personas que estaban al final de la fila. Mumen Rider vio su entrada y la verifico que fuera autentica. no desconfiaba de la chica pero si el tipo que la dejo plantada consiguió los boletos, puede que la haya engañado también. el héroe clase C se sorprendio al ver que era un pase VIP detrás de camerinos asi como acceso a las gradas mas cercanas del escenario. verifico todos los señalamientos que daban crédito a su autenticidad y sonrio entusiasmado. en su vida jamas podría pagar semejante entrada y si lo hacia, tendría que dejar de comer por lo menos un par de semanas.

la sonrisas de las personas que solia rescatar generalmente eran suficientes para su moral de héroe pero este pequeño premio se le acerco muchísimo.

...

si afuera del estadio estaba ajetreado por la emoción de la gente, grito emocionados llenos de fanáticos, algunos usando ropa mostrando su banda favorita o solista, otros un poco mas extremos al grado de disfrazarse de los músicos. sin embargo, el caos y ruido inmenso no cambiaba tras bambalinas. los organizadores principales de cada área y tarea se esforzaban mucho para acomodar a sus equipos y terminar de pulir los detalles tales como luces, sistema de sonido, plataformas, micrófonos, bocinas, etc. mientras los músicos con sus correspondientes grupos estaban manteniendo la calma, ensayando de ultimo momento o relajándose para evitar que los nervios les ganaran y fallaran miserablemente. cada uno en sus camerinos compartidos.

los ShigancrimsonZ estaban en su camerino con las Plasmagicas esperado ansiosos el momento de empezar, salvo Crow que estando nervioso de que Genos aun no llegara y no hubiera mensajes de el. sabia que el rubio de escleróticas ébano llegaría. sin contar su ausencia en la estancia del hotel, estuvo presente en todos los ensayos perfeccionando sus canciones, también le ayudo a practicar a deshoras de la noche en el tejado. puesto Genos estuvo fuera de practica por largo tiempo y se propuso a estar al corriente, Crow lo acompaño como apoyo moral y en caso de que cometiera errores que no lograra detectar por si mismo.

era blasfemia decir que el rubio no estaba interesado en el Royal Festival Rock.

el pelirrojo veridico su celular por 3 ocasión en menos de 10 minutos pero sin noticias. ya le había mandado un mensaje pero la respuesta continua pendiente. sintio que alguien se sento a su lado en la silla desocupada y se trataba de Aion. aun en su pose indiferente y mirada por encima del hombro, le dio una leve palmadita en el hombro como señal de apoyo moral. Crow agradeció en silencio el gesto e intento distraerse.

-Oi Rom, ¿me repites porque carajos tenemos que usar eso tan horrible despues de la presentación?-el ojicarmin señalo un par de prendas colgadas en un perchero color gris pizarra muy parecidas a sus prendas actuales. pero no tenían diseño o algo en especial que los diferenciara de otros. y no eran los únicos, las plasmagicas también tenían prendas similares que por supuesto protestaron.

-son indicaciones de los organizadores de toda esta mierda. entendí que es para mejorar los efectos especiales-respondio Rom relajado en la pared con los brazos cruzados en el pecho.  
-pero no tenían que elegir un color tan horrible-protesto la conejita mientras miraba las prendas con el seño levemente fruncido mientras sostenia el supuesto vestido que ella usaría. lo dejo en perchero junto con los otros y fue a sentarse en una silla de metal cerca de un tocador de maquillaje. sin mas cosas con que entretenerse, se aferro a su guitarra firmemente, buscando un poco de seguridad. tomo aire recuperando de a poco un poco de fe. ¿en que estaba pensando? su novio llegaria, eso era seguro. habia cambiado su trato con el, no lo trataba como una opcion, sino una prioridad y eso le gustaba mucho. el ojicarmin sonrio un poco mas calmado ante eso.

interrumpiendo el suave silencio de la habitación, una chica de cabello verde corto y ojos color granate, piel tan palida como la nieve toca la puerta y entra con una tabla en las manos. en su oreja derecha tenia un pequeño aparato negro con un micrófono, seguramente un intercomunicador inalámbrico.

-ShigancrimsonZ y Plasmagicas entran en escena en 5 minutos, tienen que estar en la plataforma 13 y 14 cada banda. después de la presentación tendrán 10 minutos para cambiarse-la mujer termino de hablar y se dio cuenta que los chicos se pusieron nerviosos menos el pelirrojo. Al parecer no estaban listo o completos. Justo en el momento que Rom iba a llamar a Genos y la gatita gothica iba a pedir un poco mas de tiempo, el rubio de escleroticas negras hizo acto de presencia dentras de la peliverde, tan silencioso fue que asusto a la joven de ojos granate. el susto paso rápidamente a un leve lapso de enamoramiento por la apariencia del Rubio héroe clase S. una gabardina negra con detalles dorados y azules abrochada con dos botones de la parte del medio, apenas dejando ver su bien formado torax, unos pantalones de cuero negro entallados, casi hechos a la medida y botas con picos metálicos y algunas hebillas, su cabello levemente revuelto. como toque adicional tenia puestas sus orejas y cola de lobo y su guitarra cargada en su espalda.

-emm.. al parecer ya están completos. por favor, en 5 minutos ir a sus plataformas-intento recuperar la postura el miembro del Staff con un leve desvio de su mirada a la tabla e intentando salir de ahí.  
-si, si ya entendimos-gruño Crow molesto, importándole muy poco si fue grosero. aun cuando sabia que Genos le quería, le costaba no ponerse celoso ante una mujerzuela o un pendejo que miraba demasiado a su novio. apenas la señorita se fue, los chicos rápidamente fueron con su quinto miembro de banda menos el pelirrojo de la banda que se acerco con el seño levemente fruncido.

-¡Joder Genos estábamos pensando que no llegarías!-Rom paso su brazo detrás de la espalda de su segunda voz como gesto de camareria.  
-realmente eres una verdadera leyenda en llegar en los momentos adecuados-apremio Yaiba con una ligera sonrisa y un gesto mas calmado en sus facciones.  
-¿que clase de atrocidad se ha atravesado en tu camino a cumplir con tu misión con nosotros?-no tardo en preguntar Aion viendo su compañero héroe con una pose un poco menos pronunciada.  
-un Kanji empezó a atacar el lado oriente de la ciudad P, era una amenaza nivel "ogro" por la cantidad de desastre que hizo en la metropolis, al parecer se dirigía hacia este lugar-explico Genos de forma fría, asustando levemente a los presentes.  
-¿un Kanji?-la rubia de largas coletas le dio un frio escalofrio mientras Cyan esponjaba su cola levemente alterada y discretamente se aferro a su amiga de ojos color miel.  
-que miedo Pyu-chillo la pelirrosa baterista poniendo ambas manos en su pecho.  
-¿que paso entonces?-pregunto Chu-chu ligeramente nerviosa.

-ya no es una amenaza. no podía permitir que diera con este lugar, no mientras Crow estaba aquí-dijo en un tono firme y calmo, robándole el aliento a todos los presentes ante esa directa expresión de afecto en especial al pelirrojo mencionado.  
-es genial que hayas llegado Genos. andando que ya es tiempo de que ese monton de ganado empieze a alabarme-el ojicarmin empezó a caminar hacia la salida intentado ocultar inútilmente su sonrojo tan marcado que paracia un faro. su tierno corazón latia feroz ante esa declaración y por mas que quisiera ocultarlo, su sonrisa lo delataba como un muchacho enamorado.

odiaba que Genos lograra que el pueda amarlo un poco mas.

-cuanto tiempo Crow-una voz en particular lo saca de su ensueño donde Genos le declaraba que lo amaba haciéndole gruñir y su efecto enamorado paso a segundo plano al reconocer de quien se trataba. frente a el estaba un chico de cabellos castaños con brillo rojizo y vividos ojos color verde claro de traje de estudiante de preparatoria negro con blanco y detalles blancos asi como una corbata color rojo desarreglada completamente.

-¿hace cuanto que no te veo? emm desde esa competencia en el bar... ¿aun tienes mania por la leche?-  
-tu jodido bastardo-gruño el pelirrojo mirándole furioso con tremendas ganas de golpearlo.  
-¿que esta pasando Crow?-la voz de Cyan se hizo presente en un tono preocupado. el mencionado miro detrás de si. junto con la gatita gotica estaban los ShingacrimsonZ que miraban al sujeto en cuestión llenos de furia contenida excepto Genos y las Plasmagicas, sus rostros estaban confundidos por lo que estaba pasando.  
-ah aquí esta el resto de la... banda-el castaño miro al rubio héroe y lo reconocio de inmediato. poco le costaba creer que realmente un héroe como el estaba con una banda tan... vulgar y no esperaba verle en ese lugar. el atractivo joven desconocido se acerco a Crow a paso ligero, se inclino un poco como señal de burla a su estatura y sonrio burlon.  
-espero que den un mejor espectáculo que aquella vez-una vez dicho esto, se alejo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
-¡tu hijo de la gran puta...!-el pelirrojo fue contenido gracias a Yaiba y Rom que lo arrastraron hacia atrás importándole poco si el menor vociferaba groserías y pateaba al aire. Genos estaba confundido por toda la conversación pero eso no evito que se pusiera amenazante ante ese individuo que fastidio a su novio, sin dudar ni un poco fue a plantearle las razones por las cuales no debían meterse con su Crow. o eso haría si no fuera porque Aion lo detuvo de un brazo, negándole el movimiento.

-¿que se supone que estas haciendo?-el rubio de escleróticas negras miro a su compañero de cabello largo y sedoso. aun con el tono peligroso de voz, el guitarrista principal no cedió su agarre.  
-se que estas furioso ante ese desagradable bestia sin gracia ante la musa de la melodía pero hay cosas mas importantes.- Genos miro hacia su pareja quien aun estaba furioso pero mas quieto.  
-mierda Rom ¿Por qué me han detenido? estaba a punto de romperle la madre a ese cabron hijo de puta-grito Crow hacia el baterista y seguidamente Yaiba. llamando la atención de algunas personas cercanas, las chicas empezaron a tratar de disipar a esos individuos para no formar chismes o algo parecido.  
-prometimos aplastarlos con nuestro talento y nuestra música Crow. una batalla iniciada en el escenario termina ahí mismo-dicto Rom firmemente, calmando levemente a Crow aunque no le quito su mal humor. chisto lo dientes y cruzo su brazos en su pecho.

-Yato Samaki es miembro y líder de la banda DivLover.-el bajista distrajo la horda de preguntas que Genos se hacia en su mente. la mirada del rubio estaba cargada de rencor, algo extraño de ver en esos calmados ojos color ambar. el héroe clase S con la pura mirada le pidió continuar con su explicación.  
-hace tiempo, tuvimos una batalla de bandas contra ellos en un bar en la ciudad F. sin embargo nada resulto como esperábamos. iniciando primeramente que nos robaron una de nuestras canciones presentándola como suya.-destilo con rencor ante ese recuerdo. Genos entendio perfectamente, los chicos se esforzaban mucho en componer sus originales canciones llenas de vida, que un monton de tipos sin escrupulos robara tan descaradamente sus melodías, no tenia perdón.  
-sin embargo, lo peor de todo fue...-  
-ya vámonos, es tiempo de irnos a la presentación-Crow interrumpió bruscamente la conversación, empezando a caminar con su usual energía hiperactiva atraves del pasillo iluminado color blanco y azul. los chicos le dieron la razón y empezaron a seguirlo, era tiempo de hacerse notar aun mas. aun cuando la banda caminaba en un ameno silencio y el tema parecía zanjado, Genos no estaba conforme. ¿Qué mas había pasado entre esos chicos y su novio? no era solo un asunto de robo de melodías. era normal que algunos plagiaran sus trabajos pero no era suficiente para que el pelirrojo estuviera tan furioso con ellos. además, por mas discreto que fue Yaiba en ocultarlo, no pudo ocultar la mirada preocupada que tuvo hacia el pelirrojo.

¿acaso paso algo mas severo que un simple robo de canciones?

Genos se comia la cabeza al respecto mientras caminaba junto a la banda atravez del pasillo iluminado, pasando por varias puertas incluso unas pocas escaleras piso abajo hasta una especie de sotano debajo del escenario, que estaba un poco mas oscuro que el resto de los pocos sitios donde estuvieron. un miembro del Staff les señalo su lugar en una especie de circulo color gris con el numero 13 pintado en el suelo a la esquina inferior derecha detrás de una banda de 5 personas que tenían cierto aire fantasmal y en frente de ellos al otro extremo estaban las chicas. el héroe Clase S prestaba poca o nula atención en la conversación de su banda ante una posibilidad: ¿y si Crow fue pretendido por el? ¿o es acaso un exnovio? negó energético, el menor le aseguro que el es su primer novio pero la idea de que ese chico de ojos verdes intentara quitarle a su pelirrojo en algún momento cuando el no estaba o peor, le buscaba. tan solo pensarlo, casi hacia que activara sus cañones y lo eliminara, después de todo estaba a pocos metros de ellos junto a su banda. poco importaba si le castigaban, lo valia si era por defender su lugar como pareja de Crow.

-¿Estas listo Genos?-el rubio salio de sus pensamientos sobre crímenes pasionales para enfocarse a su hiperactiva pareja, el cual le miraba lleno de vida. de hecho, Aion, Yaiba y Rom también lo veian de forma expectante.  
-si-afirmo seguro con un leve cabeceo afirmativo. el pelirrojo de ojos carmín tomo buena su respuesta y se posiciono de frente, en cuando su nombre fuera nombrado por el presentador del evento, empezarían a dar lo mejor de si. sus corazones latian fervientemente, casi al punto de estallar. sus almas ardían por empezar a tocar intensamente llenos de furgor carmesí y contagiar a todos de su pasión. podiar oírlo desde su lugar debajo del escenario, la gente aclamar por sus ídolos, la música de fondo como parte de la ambientación.

poco a poco, a la par de las palabras del presentador. quien tras un breve discurso sobre las razones de ese evento y en honor de la susodicha princesa. las bandas y solistas fueron presentándose en el momento que eran nombrados, su plataforma se elevaba abriendo una trampilla hidráulica dejando entrar la luz teñida de diferentes colores, el eco de una canción representativa de la banda o solista acompañada del vitoreo de los espectadores llenos de felicidad de ver a sus ídolos de la música por fin, dando inicio al evento principal. primero fue Sweet Mask, seguidamente de una chica de traje gotico y cabello lavanda, le siguió los Divlover y la banda frente a ellos. estaban tan ansiosos que no escucharon como se llamaban los desconocidos y esta aumento en el momento que escucharon las notas acústicas de la canción "Falling Roses". al mismo tiempo, empezaron a sentir como la plataforma los elevaba, revelando esas puertas falsas, luces rojas, purpuras, amarillas y azules con forma de laser o luz directa.

-" _sus almas teñidas de Carmesi buscan cubrir al mundo de dicho color representante de su pasión. ellos son los ShiganCrimsonZ_ "-en el momento que su voz cedió, la plataforma ya los había hecho subir un poco mas de 2 metros del suelo apartir del escenario. la noche brillaba esplendorosa asi como las miles de luces que los hacían enceguecer levemente pero no mermaban su entusiasmo. la iluminación perfecta a su estilo, las tres inmensas pantallas permitían visualizar mejor a cada miembro de la banda para ceder con una leve presentación de cada uno de ellos con sus nombres y finalmente su logotipo tras una leve explosión dramática. los chicos de alma carmesí escuchaban con mucha claridad como la gente los aclamaba, gritaba sus nombres, incluso aquellos los que no esperaban ver al poderoso Demon Cyborg ahí, puesto muchos daban por sentado que el rubio no volveria a cantar. los chico de alma carmesí, saludaron al publico a su manera hasta que su presentación se termino y continuo hacia las Plasmagicas en el momento que empezó una de sus canciones. Yaiba estaba mirando todo a su alrededor con genuino interés hasta que ve a la mujer que esta junto con el presentador; que a todas las de la ley era el guardaespaldas de cabello azul. usaba un vestido costoso sexy asi como el toque ligeramente cargado de maquillaje en sus facciones pero eso no era todo, su forma de posar gritaba que tenia poder. claro también se añadia que tenia el cabello color caoba y corto.

-¿ocurre algo Yaiba?-Rom lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos e inmediatamente llamo la atención del resto de la banda.  
-esa mujer... no es la princesa-dijo en voz baja. los chicos miraron hacia la misma dirección que el rubio.  
-¡ah es verdad!-el pelirrojo afirmo sorprendido-¿que se supone que hace esa tipa ahí haciéndose pasar por ella?-  
-¿de donde la conocen? por sus afirmaciones se deduce que ustedes han tenido contacto directo con ella-el rubio de ojos dorados afirmo seguro ante las declaraciones de sus amigos y pareja. lo chicos de alma carmesí no supieron como responder a eso. olvidaron por completo que GEnos no estaba con ellos cuando la mujer de cabellos rosa declaro en aquella fiesta en Diciembre que era la princesa y por decisión propia se volvió su representante. pero si no se había presentado ahí mismo debía significar algo, tal vez mantenerse en secreto, al parecer casi nadie la conocía en realidad o algo parecido.

-te lo explicaremos cuando regresemos a los camerinos-dijo Rom en tono levemente alto por la música de presentación del siguiente grupo. Genos no dijo nada y no insistió al respecto, por las miradas de los chicos parecía una situación menos seria que en relación lo de Crow con ese chico desagradable. asi que no le daría demasiada importancia.  
el presentador termino de dar a conocer a los 4 solistas y las 4 bandas de la noche con unas solemnes palabras hacia la princesa y los músicos sobre que debían estar mas que preparados para dar lo mejor de si mismos. de forma lenta acompañados de música ambiental de un grupo desconocido regresaron a la oscuridad debajo del escenario para ir a vestirse. los músicos se dieron prisa en acatar las ordenes dadas por sus correspondientes guías dejado ebullir sus emociones a flor de piel.

los chicos de alma carmesí llegaron a su camerino con las Plasmagicas pisándoles los talones. hubo una ligera discusión sobre quien entraria a cambiarse primero y aunque sonaba poco usual Crow dio un punto muy solido que nadie logro refutar con nada, ni siquiera la usual lógica de Chuchu: "las chicas se tardan mas en vestirse y es mejor que se cambien despues para que no estén molestando". con ese argumento, los chicos de alma carmesí estaban cambiándose de sus usuales ropas características por las otorgadas del apático color Gris. aunque eran chicos y generalmente son unos desvergonzados en muchas cosas, en esa ocasion, se vestian dandose la espalda por dos simples razones: se sentían algo intimidados por la mirada de Genos y los celos mutuos entre los dos. como no van a percatarse que la parejita se celaba mutuamente ante la idea que otro individuo vieran casi desnudo a su pareja.

-feh, este color es horrible-se quejo el pelirrojo gruñendo y sacudiéndose las prendas. al terminar de vestirse. se dio la vuelta percatándose que Rom ya estaba listo pero lucia incomodo a nivel de la espalda. al parecer la etiqueta le estaba molestando hasta que se harta, se quita la chaqueta y empieza a buscar el dicho papelito con una miranda furica. Aion aun tenia su espalda desnuda usando únicamente su pantalón. se peinaba el cabello con una simple coleta para poder vestirse su gabardina sin que le alborotara el cabello. a lado suyo, el chico zorro cepillaba su cola esponjosa con una mirada relajada. el menor de la banda contemplo al bajista experto en las artes del bushido ya vestido con las insípidas ropas color pizarra con leve envidia.

Yaiba es un chico hermoso, no tanto como el pero lo es. poseía musculatura sin verse tosco o desagraciado. altura bastante aceptable, facciones masculinas delicadas y hermosos ojos. un carácter ameno y fácil de tratar, sin contar que es educado y mas maduro que el. recordó la época que su novio tenia demasiada cercanía hacia el. incluso llego a pensar que Genos lo tomaría como pareja.

hizo un leve mohín. molesto consigo mismo con ese complejo de inferioridad. el es genial y nadie podía ganarle en su talento en la música. con ese pensamiento, dejo de ver a Yaiba y enfocarse en concentrarse en las melodías que interpretaría. de reojo alcanza a ver a su novio quien ya estaba pulcramente vestido, se sorprendio ligeramente al ver una mirada levemente oscura y posesiva hacia un punto inespecífico de la nada. sintió curiosidad al respecto pero sus palabras mueren en su boca en el momento que Genos hablo.

-¿a que se refieren con que la mujer de la presentación no es la princesa?-  
-respecto a eso, hace tiempo en una de nuestras presentaciones, conocimos a una chica que fue declarada por un monton de pijos ricos que es la princesa. y te aseguro que es muy diferente a la que vimos-explico Rom colocándose su chaqueta gris y estira un poco sus musculos.  
-la apariencia de este personaje dista mucho a la mujer que viste en el escenario. iniciando porque ella tiene el cabello rosa y largo. además de poseer las legendarias habilidades del "skalteo" y tener los medios para hacerlo, siendo heredera de las empresas Wolfranio. declaro ser nuestra representante temporal-continuo Yaiba en suave voz, recordando esos instantes con esa chica de cabello largo. el ciborg héroe tuvo un presentimiento, por alguna razón en su mente le llego a la cabeza aquella mujer que se topo varias veces y capto su interés de inmediato al escuchar que era la próxima CEO en tomar la empresa internacional. eso cambiaria su enfoque en la investigación. ya la había buscado un poco de información, mas no había casi nada de ella. con los nuevos datos, ayudaría en mantenerla vigilada. estaría en guardia con ella nada mas, puesto no presentaba una amenaza demasiado peligrosa para su novio, pero si llegara a cambiar, el mismo la eliminaría.

-entiendo. entonces ella patrocina la banda también. ¿pero porque mantener el anonimato?-  
-siendo franco, no tengo ni puta idea-contesto Crow restándole importancia.-no es que no me de curiosidad. pero no será como las películas que tiene peligro de ser secuestrada y esas pendejadas-los chicos de la banda se sorprendieron por lo destellos de lucidez mental de su líder vocalista. algo poco usual siendo sinceros. escucharon la voz de Moa detrás de la puerta tocando y preguntando si ya estaban listos para poder entrara ellas y vestirse. en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso, dieron por terminada la platica y salieron del camerino calmadamente.

aunque se perdieron por 10 minutos por los pasillos detras del escenario, acompañados nada mas por la música metal sinfónica de la primera vocalista, una mujer de edad media de nombre Anell Olz. lo mas silenciosos que pudieron, subieron hasta llegar a tras bambalinas a pocos metros del escenario, junto a algunas personas del Staff. las luces oscuras en tonos azules y blancos daban buena énfasis al tipo de escenario en que estaba ambientado: un circo de terror. incluso había artistas circense haciendo espectáculo sin robar protagonismo los músicos.

los chicos contemplaban a su competencia en silencio, analizando el estilo de la mujer que era muy variante y su voz tenia mucha capacidad de cambio en tonos. la banda estaba tranquila en su rincón junto a unas cajas hasta que Genos siente su celular vibrar y sin evitarlo lo revisa.

-¿te iras?-la preocupada voz del pelirrojo llamo su atención. quien estaba sentado en una caja cerca suyo, vio por reflejo a su novio en el momento que se percato de un leve destello.  
-será un momento, tengo que aclarar unos asuntos pendientes-explico el rubio de ojos dorados con la finalidad de tranquilizar a su pareja. cerro el aparato una vez respondido el mensaje y se acerco a su pelirrojo.  
-no demorare-miro detrás suyo, asegurándose que sus compañeros y amigos de la banda estuvieran enfocados en prestar atención al concierto. en la tenue oscuridad detrás del escenario, Genos beso suavemente a Crow. uno corto pero cargado de sentimientos. los dos se guardaron las palabras de decirse que morían por besarse desde hace rato y estar mas intimos pero no había tiempo para eso, solo un breve instante para un calido beso furtivo.

-no tardes-pidió el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí. no tanto porque seguían ellos en tocar, faltaban 2 artistas mas para ello: la banda Spectral y la solista Yura Hatsuki. mas bien, quería tener a su novio cerca tanto para sentirse tranquilo como el hecho que extrañaba su presencia. una vez mas se arriesgaron en en ser vistos para darse otro beso, un poco mas largo e intimo. cuando se empezó a escuchar el delicado trino del piano por la artista musical, Genos se aparto de Crow para cumplir con aquella solicitud.

 ** _-"Come and share this painting with me. Unveiling of me, the magician that never failed"-_**

caminando por el casi oscuro pasillo escuchando la suave música de piano y el bajo, tan romántica y contradictoria a la canción inicial de la cantante. el rubio de escleróticas se preguntaba que era lo que quería el héroe y artista Sweet mask con el. claramente el mensaje decía que quería verlo cerca de la entrada principal con la finalidad de hablar con el. en realidad no le interesaba que tenia que decir el actor, preferia estar con su pareja. pero sabia de ante mano que insistirá, al punto de pretender incomodar.

 ** _-"This deep sigh coiled around my chest"-_**

no le tomo mucho tiempo llegar al sitio acordado. el lugar estaba parcialmente solitario, apenas había algunos guaridas y personas que salieron a tomar aire, algo imposible si estaban en medio de la multitud de personas. la música se escuchaba lejana asi como el sonido de sus pasos hasta detenerse en el momento que vio la elegante figura de Amai Mask mirando de frente al inmenso escenario con una sonrisa misteriosa y cautivadora.

-sabría que vendrías Genos-  
-Amai mask, ¿Qué quieres?-fue directo el rubio con su usual frialdad. estaba parcialmente molesto que el héroe clase A le estuviera robando minutos que bien podía usar para recuperar tiempo con su pelirrojo a causa de la distancia. una sonrisa muy discreta, apenas visible para los que son observadores broto al volver a saborear el dulce sabor de sus besos. leche y miel. Amai no ignoro la discreta muesca de felicidad del héroe clase S y no podía darle mas asco, al menos eso pretendía sentir, para no admitir que en realidad estaba celoso.  
celoso de un muchacho mucho mas joven que su único talento es para la música y tocar la guitarra. un crio mal hablado, grosero y tosco que no poseía ninguna gracia educada. cuando tenia sus sospechas que el rubio sentía afecto mas profundo hacia el heroe calvo y deseaba mas que una simple relación alumno-maestro. no lo considero tan mal. el calvo con rostro antipático tenia algo de salvación. su alma serena y sencilla acompañado de un cuerpo tan perfecto eran bases solidas para hacerlo un icono del heroísmo si se sabían trabajar.

pero incluso el mocoso pelirrojo le gano el puesto a Saitama.

-mas que nada a felicitarte por su acciones heroicas, has subido de escalon una vez mas Genos y eso a la asociación y a mi nos complace-hablo en voz solemne.  
-eso es una estupidez, no me hagas perder mas el tiempo-gruño el rubio.  
-además de eso. veo que aun sigues con la banda de los ShigancrimsonZ ¿Por qué?-su delicado tono venenoso, distrajo parcialmente al rubio por tal cambio de tema pero se volvió a enfocar.  
-eso a ti no te interesa-  
-claro que si, se supone que eres un héroe, un icono de la belleza y la justicia Genos. el que estes con ellos, no solo hace que tu reputación de héroe se vea afectada, también te distrae enormemente, por ello-el peliazul de hipnóticos ojos color miel sacada de flores de tilo se acerco al joven ciborg hasta estar frente de el. casi respirando el mismo aire.  
-quédate conmigo Genos. después de todo, si lo que quieres es seguir siendo héroe y cantar. te ofresco ambas sin que estes bajo la presión de que yo salga herido en batalla.-el rubio abrió los ojos, no sorprendido por la invitación que tan descaradamente el peliazul le ofrecio. estaba furioso. realmente molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevia aquel hombre a pedirle indirectamente que dejara a Crow por el? como se atrevia a creer que sus sentimientos por el menor eran tan superfluos.

-no estoy interesado-el héroe clase S negó en tono contenido. no era conveniente iniciar una batalla contra ese modelo, no solo porque expondrían a muchas personas en peligro y destruir las instalaciones. arruinaría la oportunidad de Crow y la banda en lucir sus canciones teñidas en color carmín ademas de exponer a su joven pareja a ser lastimado. sin prestar atención a rostro decepcionado del peliazul, dio media vuelta y dio marcha de regreso al edificio.  
-aun sigo sin comprender, como es que amas a ese chico-el rubio detuvo sus pasos ante esas palabras.

Amai mask no vio el rostro completamente desconcertado del héroe clase S porque este le daba la espalda. esa mirada fue reservada a la oscuridad y la nada. el mundo perdio sus sonidos y el enfoque de la realidad. Genos se quedo tan callado que parecia mortal. Lo unico que podia oir era su propia voz en su interior asi como el incremento exabrupto de revoluciones de su Core. Al punto de activar ligeramente su cañones de forma inconciente, alertando a Sweet mask. El actor se preparo para un ataque provenir del atractivo rubio, mas esto nunca ocurrio, el rubio desactivo sus armas y prosiguió su camino con una profunda neutralidad en su rostro cuando en realidad su mente ebullia en mil emociones ante esa frase.

sin llamar mucho la atención mas que su mera presencia. llego a su camerino silenciosamente. una vez ahí, se apoyo en la pared con el rostro completamente desconcertado ante esa declaración que no dejaba de sonar en su mente. consternado, se tapo el rostro sintiéndose ridículamente nervioso ¿amar? eso era posible. para el, no solo porque es un ciborg que la única parte humana de su cuerpo es su cerebro, se suma que es un sentimiento que no lo conocia o jamas le vio gran relevancia en profundizar y ahora estaba cobrando factura su ignorancia. su Core daba erráticas oleadas de energía que abrumaban sus sistemas en reacción a sus emociones: felicidad, descubrimiento, miedo, furia, todo eso formaba un inmenso mar en su mente que amenazaba con ahogarlo.

saco su celular en un brote de lucidez y empezó a navegar por el internet buscando respuestas ¿realmente existía algo mas fuerte que "querer"?

poco a poco leyendo artículos de internet lo mas fidedignos posibles para apagar esa ardiente llama de incertidumbre. poco a poco comprendiendo la real diferencia entre "querer" y "amar" a la vez, relacionándolo mas a sus sentimientos por el vocalista principal, dejándose llevar por sus propios recuerdos, reviviéndolos ahora en el enfoque de tercera persona. de la posesividad a la libertad, del capricho al compartir, del deseo de cumplir alguna necesidad con una persona a por el deseo de estar con ella y ayudarle en lo que necesite. en el "amar" no hay dolor porque no sigue las expectativas del "querer". cerro el aparato pensativo mirando el suelo. sintiendo su pecho arder por la energía acumulada, fue una suerte que el doctor Kuseno haya vuelto a renovar su torax en cuanto a su resistencia.

vio el tiempo por medio del reloj de pared color plateado, si sus cálculos mentales no se equivocaban, tenia tiempo para comprobar lo que recién descubrió y mas aquella frase provenir de un escritor

 _-"...querer implica posesión, amar es aceptación"-_ murmuro despacio y con rostro determinado miro su celular dispuesto a hacer una llamada.

...

no tardo mas de 5 minutos en volver al camerino que compartían con la Plasmagicas. se extraño que su novio lo llamara para verse ahí pero no se resistiría a estar a solas un rato con Genos, aprovechando que los chicos estaban muy ocupados prestando atención a los demás músicos, logro escabullirse. cuando vio la clásica puerta de madera frente suyo, justo cuando iba a golpearla, se abre de golpe y el ciborg héroe toma su brazo arrastrándolo adentro. el pelirrojo apenas logro reaccionar en lo que estaba pasando.

-¡pero que vergas...!-a tumbos se apoyo en el formido pecho de su novio y miro hacia el rostro de Genos completamente confundido por lo que estaba pasado.  
-¿Genos? ¿Qué chingados...?-la pregunta quedo en el aire al momento que el rubio beso al menor en sus brazos. debido a la impresión empezaron lento y torpemente, no coordinaban sus movimientos y acciones hasta que empezaron a relajarse al trascurrir del beso lleno de afecto. sus labio se movían a la par del otro disfrutando el momento, degustando el sabor del otro a base de besos corto y largos alternados. el héroe clase S y vocalista secundario aferro suavemente sus manos contra la pequeña cadera de Crow, mientras este ultimo lo abrazaba a nivel de la espalda apenas apoyándose de puntitas para seguir dándose afecto.

-...Crow...-murmuro en medio del beso Genos. dejandose llevar por recién descubierto sentimiento, permitiendo que sus escasos instintos fueran los que llevaran la estafeta. una vez mas, ahora bajo la mira de su nuevo y recien descubierto sentimiento, brevemente pensó en lo vivido hasta el momento con el menor de la banda. cada instante, cada sentimiento, cada recuerdo que había hecho juntos como pareja.

 ** _-"Do I love you, or the thought of you?"-_**

-mmh-rompiendo muy lentamente el beso, se separaron guardando completamente silencio. El menor completamente relajado y emitiendo una linda sonrisa enamorada sea apoyo en el pecho del heroe. No entendia que pasaba o porque ese arrebato de cariño ¿y que importaba? Extrañaba esos besos. Sintio como Genos acomodo su cabeza en la base de su cuello como gesto aprobatorio de la reaccion del pelirrojo. Ambos se ahogaron en un comodo silencio apenas interrumpido por la musica del concierto. De alguna forma, el Core de Genos empezo a sincronizar sus pulsaciones de energia con los latidos cardiacos contagiandose mutuamente de calor y sentimientos sin palabras.

-" _es verdad... siento amor, amor por Crow"_ -penso el rubio abrazandolo gentilmente sonriendo, respirando el suave aroma del pelirrojo. Dejando que su cabello le hiciera cosquillas el rostro.

-Crow...-murmuro despacio. Acariciando su cabeza cariñoso y escuchando el suave ronroneo emitido por el mas joven.  
-mmh-respondio de forma escueta por el supor de esos mimos.  
-Crow yo...-tenia que ser sincero con el. debía hacerlo para poder estar a la par, si esperaba demasiado podría estropearlo pero eso no restaba que estaba nervioso por ello. era un sentimiento demasiado profundo para decirlo a la ligera y posiblemente el menor no le creería. aun asi. tomo el rostro del vocalista de los ShingancrimsonZ con la mayor gentileza posible viendo como sus palidas mejillas se tornaban rojas y sus ojos brillantes lleno de vida. por mas que le gustara ese rostro en ver, tenia que concentrarse.  
entre tanto, Crow veía como su novio estaba levemente nervioso, incluso tenia un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y tardaba demasiado en hablar, eso lo contagiaba. estaba asustado por como estaban desarrollándose las cosas, el ambiente era desconocido para el, pero eso no significaba que fuera malo. todo lo contrario, lo hacia sentir mas seguro que nunca.

-yo...-en el momento que dice eso, el celular del pelirrojo suena de forma estrepitosa desde su bolsillo. la pareja se separa contra su voluntad para darle espacio al menor en responder. trataba de la clásica llamada mercadotécnica de la compañía de telefonía ofreciendo sus servicios a horas poco convenientes de la noche. tanto Crow como Genos se molestaron porque les fastidio el ambiente tan intimo por algo tan estúpido. mientras el menor lanzaba un monton de groserías hacia lo que posiblemente era una contestadora automática, el rubio de ojos dorados suspiro levemente decepcionado en perder su oportunidad de declararse.

-"mejor asi. primero me asegurare de que Crow me llegue a amar"-pensó determinado ignorante de que el menor estaba en sus mismas condiciones. en medio de las obsenidades que el pelirrojo grito, escucho algo que le hizo "click" a sus recuerdos y era la relación de su banda con aquellos chicos que se hacían llamar Divlovers. sus facciones se endurecieron levemente y sin molestarse en parecer grosero con su pareja, le toma el celular cerrando la llamada en el acto.  
-¿Genos?-  
-tenemos un asunto pendiente Crow. ¿Qué relación tienes con ese tal Yato Samaki?-el chico gruño en voz baja maldiciendo al chico zorro de lentes por su gran bocota. tomo aire y tomo asiento en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared.

-será mejor que te sientes, es algo largo de contar...-

-.-.-.

*es la letra de la canción Anyware de Evanensesce.

**esa cancion si existe y asi se llama: Escarlet eyes. la cancion tema de Crow es "Red adiccion" (mas que logico para escogerla) pero no la encontre (por ahora) pero igual esta cancion es muy caracteristica para el y es muy buena (fangirl activado)

.-.-.-.-

lo se, soy una perra desgraciada por dejarlas en la mejor parte pero ya saben como soy. ¿que pasara ahora? ¿que habra pasado entre Crow y Yato para que este le guarde tanto rencor? ¿Genos lo matara? ¿se confesaran estos idiotas por fin? ¿me volvere a tardar una vida en actualizar? ni idea :v

gracias por leer y les mando muchos besos y abrazos. como mencion honorifica: a todas las personas de gran corazon y amor a la humanidad sean felices en sus vidas por tan noble labor de rescatistas por la tragedia ocurrida en la capital de mi pais. que aun con los malintencionados rumores y abuso, nuestro maravilloso pueblo no se haya cerrado en ayudar y ofrecer su buena voluntad en continuar laborando. con personas como ustedes, merece la pena seguir teniendo fe en la humanidad.

y aquellos que hayan perdido a alguien cercano, mi sentido pésame. aunque no sepa quien eres o lo que estes pasando. quiero que sepas que aunque no llege a reir contigo, a llorar contigo o a abrazarte para darte consuelo. quiero que sepas que te amo.

see u


	24. Intimidad (3 parte)

aquí la tercera parte de esta emocionante historia llena de drama y locura abstracta. ¿Qué pasara ahora que nuestros adorables idiotas están a mismo nivel de amor? averígüenlo ahora :D

.-.-.-.

 _Yato y yo solíamos ir a la misma secundaria. no era exactamente mi amigo pero nos llevábamos bien y teníamos el mismo sueño: el ser parte de una banda de_ _rock y hacer famosas nuestras canciones. el aprendio a usar el bajo mientras yo me enfoque en la guitarra cuando cursábamos 4 semestre._ _para nuestra suerte, hubo una convocatoria en la escuela para formar una banda y por lógica nos inscribimos. el logro entrar pero al poco tiempo_ _renuncio y prefirió hacer una banda con sus hermanos. aunque ellos se perdieron de mi talento, eso no me_ _detuvo y continue con mi sueño. una vez que me gradue de la secundaria, bajo la promesa por mi padre, debía seguir estudiando la preparatoria no importaba si estaba dentro de una banda. parti a Midicity._

 _paso mucho tiempo para que volvieria a ver a Yato y resulto ser nuestro rival en la guerra de bandas que nos invito el café-bar de la_ _ciudad F. una vez que lo reconoci, lo salude como viejos conocidos sin ninguna clase de rencor de por_ _medio mientras estábamos sentados en la barra de servicio. el sabia de sobra mi preferencia por la leche y me invito una botella, todo bien y eso hasta que Rom_ _me llama para repasar nuestra canción. tome la botella que me dio y le desee suerte, porque por supuesto no podría ganarnos por muy buenos que fueran. bebi la leche de golpe y me fui corriendo de_ _ahí_.

 _todo iba normal hasta que sentí algo de comenzon en la garganta. incluso un leve carraspeo. nada_ _preocupante, como hace unos días llovio pensé que había pillado un resfriado o alguna razón estúpida. ya_ _era hora del concierto y los primeros en pasar fueron los Divlovers con sus canciones. no era la gran cosa, nada_ _que no pudiéramos superar fácilmente, sin embargo en le momento que ese imbécil de Yato empezó a cantar la letra, la melodía que tanto_ _le costo a Aion entonar, el ritmo que Rom logro adecuar que Yaiba logro perfeccionar, mi letra de la canción "under the_ _Darkness" presentándola como suya, fue una bajeza que no logro superar. el hijo de puta nos venia cantando y se burlaba de nosotros por sus hazaña. esa era una de las canciones que presentaríamos, si la cantábamos, parecería que nosotros la robamos._

 _pero no importaba en lo absoluto, teníamos canciones mejores que esa. en el momento que llego_ _nuestro momento de vengarnos. empece a cantar la canción de "Flare" sin embargo, cada letra_ _entonada, era un dolor insoportable, sentía mi garganta desgarrarse a cada tono agudo, mi voz se perdia_ _volviéndose gruesa y tosca, incluso algunas personas nos vieron con desprecio ante ese espectáculo. no fue que en_ _medio de la segunda estrofa, sentí algo romperse en mi garganta. deje de cantar y corri importándome poco lo que pensaran, llege al baño y en el lavado escupi_ _lo que podía en un arranque de tos repentino._

 _sangre_.

 _había mucha sangre en el lavado y rápidamente me lleve los dedos a la boca, temblando descubri que de ahí venia la sangre, de mi_ _boca. me lleve las manos al cuello con la ridícula idea de que asi pararía de sangrar, cuando en realidad sentía_ _como resbalaba la sangre por dentro. en ese momento llegaron los chicos conmigo y al ver lo que estaba pasando, me llevaron_ _directo a urgencias, Yaiba se quedo para hablar con el_ _gerente sobre nuestro horrible desempeño y porque tuvimos que irnos tan abruptamente. me_ _revisaron y determinaron que no fue por una enfermedad brutal que apareció repentinamente, fue a causa de una abrasión química que daño mi_ _garganta y cuerdas vocales. según lo que logre escuchar por parte de la doctora. si el quimico hubiera sido mas fuerte, me habría_ _desgarrado la garganta y no volveria a cantar..._

-asi que la doctora me dijo que tenia que reposar para que me curara por completo. al poco tiempo supe por el bartender que ese cabronazo cambio mi botella por una adulterada, lejía o algo asi determino el laboratorio. en fin, logre superarlo y listo-Crow termino de hablar levantando los hombros mirando el suelo con el seño levemente fruncido. dolia recordar esas fechas, donde no podía ni ensayar mas que su guitarra. no quiso voltear a ver a Genos, sin necesidad de verlo, sabia que estaba furioso, lo sentía. su cuerpo despedia mas calor de lo habitual, no era esa tibieza tan amena que le gustaba, no, era agresivo cual llamas infernales. podía sentir su mirada perforándole furiosa, esos ojos dorados brillando peligrosamente.

-¿por que no me dijiste nada? lo habría matado-gruño Genos en tono molesto.  
-no le vi el caso-evadió el pelirrojo haciendo un mohín, pero el ciborg lo hizo verlo tomandole de los brazos, girándole el cuerpo sin ser demasiado tosco.  
-Crow. dime la verdad-tras unos segundos de silencio, el menor vio que no podría salir de esta sin que el rubio lo averiguaba de alguna manera. en tono inusualmente bajo, suspiro y sus facciones pasaron de ser neutrales a levemente tristes.  
-fue en el tiempo que estuvimos peleados-una vez dicho esto en la soledad del camerino. sintió como el rubio lentamente solto su brazos hasta dejarlos por completo. el cuarto se enfrio lentamente y dejo de oir las violentas revoluciones del Core de su pareja.

-debi haber estado ahí-le escucho en una voz completamente diferente. en un tono arrepentido y vacio. Crow chisto los dientes molesto, eso era lo que no quería que pasara. Genos no tuvo la culpa, estaban peleados y esas cosas pasaron, no negaría que le hizo mucha falta, necesito mucho apoyo para sobrellevar esos momentos tan crueles, lo necesito a su lado para sentirse a salvo. muchas veces lloro en su habitación en silencio sintiéndose desprotegido y asustado ante la incertidumbre de no saber si salvaría su voz para volver a cantar. aunque sus amigos lo ayudaron, ellos no sabían mucho de perdidas, eso era fuerte de Genos.

-Crow yo...-  
-¡no te atrevas a decirlo cabron!-gruño el menor. sin dudar, se abalanza sobre el mayor rubio abrazandolo fuertemente ocultando su rostro en el cuello del contrario.  
-¡ya paso y listo. me recupere, puedo cantar y sigo siendo tan genial como siempre.!-exclamo en tono casi ahogado.  
-¡discutimos y nos reconciliamos! ahora... ahora estas conmigo, estas...-el menor sentía que iba a llorar, no era momento para algo asi pero sentía que debía hacerlo. tenia que sacarlo. tiembla cuando su cuerpo se sintió abrazado por unos fuertes pero gentiles brazos metálicos. guiándolo despacio hasta su regazo y acunándolo en ese intimo lugar, protegiéndolo, haciéndolo sentir seguro y cada vez mas tranquilo.  
-me hiciste falta-murmuro sin tono de reproche.  
-también a mi. te extrañe mucho en ese momento-admitió el héroe en tono suave. la culpa arañaba terriblemente su ser. por sus descuidos e indecisión, su pareja casi pierde su voz, sus sueños y metas. si aun puede tocar la guitarra pero su pasión es cantar, cantar viva voz expresando todo lo que tenia en su interior. el hecho de que casi le arrancaban las alas asi, incrementaba la culpa. claro que puede que no haya logrado evitarlo pero hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible para salvarle su voz como obligar al científico Genus en regenerar sus cuerdas vocales o pedirle al profesor Kuseno alguna solución.

-te quiero Crow-se atrevio a decir en medio de su abrazo en un suave susurro. estaba avergonzado en atreverse en amar a esa criatura, Crow desde el principio merecia algo mejor que un ciborg que nada mas tenia de humano su cerebro. pero aun asi, se atrevio pelear por tener su atención, por pelear por su relación aun con varias estancadas, a sentir amor por el.  
-yo también te quiero Genos... eh. todo igual. aun te quiero mucho-le respondio sosteniendo su rostro separándoles levemente, le sonrio confianzudo, con esa hermosa sonrisa tan característica suya. el menor quería decirle que lo amaba demasiado pero no se atrevia, no era el momento para tantas confesiones y menos en el estado tan irregular que estaba su novio. no quería que lo mal interpretara como una treta para retenerlo.

sus labios se unieron en un suave beso afectuoso, lento y gentil. disfrutando una vez mas de momento y de la dulce parte del perdón mutuo.

duraron un rato mas tranquilos en el camerino escuchando a otros musicos antes que ellos pasaran, platicando sobre las pequeñas vacaciones que paso Crow en el hotel. el menor del duo de vocalistas estaba muy comodo sentado en medio de las piernas abiertas de Genos, recargando su espalda con el pecho de Genos mientras su cintura era abrazada suavemente.  
-esos bastardos estaban jodiendo a Moa, asi que le parti su madre con RedTomahawk.-el pelirrojo hizo ademan con sus manos como si sostuviera su guitarra. le relataba una situación incomoda que vivio la pelirrosa con un tipo que quería pasarse de listo con ella en un pasillo cerca de la piscina y el como buen colega la defendió, claro que eso provoco que llamaran a una ambulancia y se hiciera un escandalito.  
-y asi fue que me volvi el héroe del dia-  
-¿no te paso algo similar Crow?-el rubio pregunto con cuidado. su voz claramente decía bajo segundas intenciones: "si alguien se sobrepaso contigo, lo mato". el chico respondio con un sincero "no" mientras jugueteaba un poco con los dedo de Genos. cosa que era cierta, claro que recibió uno que otro piropo cuando paseaba solito por el hotel pero nada de peligro. además, aunque fuera verdad. de que demonios servía decirle que si, eso provocaría que el rubio de ojos dorados se fuera y lo dejara solito. mejor que este con el dándole cariñitos.

-ya va siendo momento de que nos reunamos con los demás Crow-el héroe clase S vio sus alarmas internas que marcaban que dentro de 8 minutos seria su turno en participar.  
-ah... ¡ya es hora que ese ganado empiece a adorarme!-el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí se puso de pie con una sonrisa motivada y sacudió sus ropas. espero que su pareja se levantara igualmente y cuando lo vio ya listo, el chico de alma carmesí se arrojo a los brazos del mayor colgándose de su cuello con una gran sonrisa. mientras tanto el héroe atino con mirarlo sin mucha sorpresa, le encantaba la efusividad de Crow aunque no lo demostrara. le dio un delicado beso en su mejilla que paso a sus labios de forma automática como indicador que estaba complacido con esa muestra de afecto.

se separaron y empezaron su camino de regreso al escenario. al parecer no eran los únicos que estuvieron dándose cariñitos en la soledad del camerino. tanto Crow como Genos se percataron de una peculiar pareja paseando por los pasillos. un chico de cabello blanco y ojos verde toxico acompañado de un adulto cabello ébano y cuerpo bien definido como fornido, casi el doble de su edad posiblemente que lucia como un vampiro de la vieja escuela*. Genos pensó en que tal vez era un caso de pedofilia pero el muchacho lucia muy cómodo con el adulto, además, el no precisamente puede presumir de tener una relación normal, después de todo, es un ciborg y un hibrido de humano y animal. los dos retornaron su camino en un mutuo acuerdo de no decir nada.

al reencontrarse con el resto de la banda, estos no les preguntaron donde estaban. no eran tan metiches y masoquistas para cuestionar lo que de sobra ya sabían. el chico zorro de lente repitió las instrucciones dadas por el staff, sobre sus posiciones y en el momento que ellos entrarían a escena. también descubieron que los trajes tenían un propósito mas alla de ser feos y apáticos, eran trajes inteligentes que mediante computadoras los vestían según el estilo de la canción que interpretaban, además de servir de identificador al sistema para no mezclar las ambientaciones de otras bandas con su performance. tanto Genos como Crow comprendieron la razón de como la cantante se cambiaba de ropa tan rápido y el estilo de escenografía se trasformaba a la par. una vez que escucharon que la solista dejo de cantar y la oscuridad los cubrio, los chicos fueron a sus puestos señalados por los miembros del staff encargados del escenario y efectos especiales. sus corazones latian fuertemente, casi al punto de ahogarles pero también les daban fuerzas de seguir.

Rom estaba detrás de todos arriba de una pequeña plataforma junto a su inseparable batería. Yaiba estaba a unos cuantos pasos de Crow mientras este fácilmente estaba a 2 metros de distancia de Genos y Aion. los cuales tenían penas 40 cm de distancia. el rubio de ojos dorados hizo la supocision de que el no tenia demasiado ímpetu en la vocal y lo enfocaron en el lado de tocar la guitarra. detalle que estaba mas que dispuesto a corregir puesto que las cinco canciones elegidas eran 3 a dueto y 2 individuales. el pelirrojo mismo fue quien sugirió el orden de las canciones. les daría el pequeño placer al ganado de escuchar a su novio en un solo. además, el rubio de ojos dorados iba a cantar la melodía que le escribió. aunque no estaba planeado esto ultimo.

 _en la bodega que usaban como estudio de practica por la tarde. el pelirrojo estaba sentado en el suelo con una libreta gastada apoyada en sus rodillas y pluma con un rostro concentrado. su mirada se concentraba y emitía leves gruñido desaprobatorios de vez en cuando mientras escribía y tachaba varias ocasiones. decidió matar el tiempo escribiendo una canción mientras las Plasmagicas terminan de practicar y Aion volvía con algunas botellas con agua que el moreno mayor de la banda le ordeno ir por ellas. estaba emocionado por la melodía que el rubio escribió para el, tanto, que sintió el deseo de hacer lo mismo. no avanzo mucho en la letra puesto que la mayoría de lo que escribía eran versos llenos de afecto, esperanza y tintes levemente sombríos._

 _conocía a su novio, ese no era su estilo._

 _volvió a tachar una estrofa frustrado y resoplando apoyo su espalda en la pared mirando el techo._  
 _-una canción que lo describa-_  
 _-¿de que hablas Crow?-el pelirrojo miro frente suyo con el rostro levemente levantado. Genos estaba parado frente suyo con una bolsa plástica en sus manos y su rostro neutral ocultaba un gesto sutil de curiosidad. el rubio dejo la bolsa en una mesa cercana, volvió con el menor y tomo asiento junto a el en el suelo. el vocalista principal gruño levemente frustrado y avergonzado._  
 _-intento escribir una canción para ti pero no me complace la letra, siento que no va contigo-el héroe toma la libreta y revisa lo poco avanzado de la canción incompleta._  
 _-asi como tu escribiste algo para mi, pensé que seria justo que yo hiciera lo mismo... además... quiero hacerlo Genos-el pelirrojo volvió a su usual determinación con una sonrisa firme._  
 _-me gusta la letra-_  
 _-¿en serio? pensé que no es muy de tu estilo o algo parecido-explico Crow un tanto sorprendido._  
 _-lo tomare como un reto.-la sonrisa confiada de Genos le dio buena seguridad al menor de la banda de chicos. en voz baja el rubio añadió acercando su boca a una de las orejitas peludas del pelirrojo._  
 _-ademas, todo lo que haces, sin importar que hagas, me gusta-el pelirrojo enrojecio hasta las orejas y sonrio muy contento ante esas palabras, discretamente le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio como muestra de afecto y agradecimiento por el cumplido. dejaron de comportarse afectuosos al percatarse que las chicas estaban tomándoles fotos y video de su ratito privado con los ojos hechos corazón. Crow se puso de pie gritándoles avergonzado, protestando por su falta de decoro en meterse en su vida privada mientras Genos pensaba como robarseles sus teléfonos antes de que se les ocurriera subir el material a un foro sensacionalista o alguna pagina para fanáticas del amor homosexual._

saliendo de su recuerdo mientras da un breve suspiro. mira frente suyo con la mirada en alto hacia las miles de luces pequeña provenir de celulares y cámaras. luces tenues que apenas lograban eliminar las sombras que los cubrían. cuando la luz roja hizo su aparición eliminando brevemente las penumbras, el menor de los ShigancrimsonZ tomo el micrófono listo para su dialogo inicial.

-con vuestra mirada carmesí, seguimos observándoles, amándoles. ¡ahora Tiñanse de carmesí porque nosotros somos los ShigancrimsonZ!-exclamo el pelirrojo con unos ligeros acordes de su guitarra encendiendo el escenario y sus efectos. en el momento que las pantallas se tornaron rojas con detalles negros, su ropa gris apático cambio rápidamente por el diseño de su usual vestuario. el lugar torno un ambiente sutilmente gotico por los tonos oscuros y detalles de una iglesia casi abandonada por los crucifico y destrucción.

-¡ya es hora de empezar Ganado!-exclamando hacia un ansioso publico que clamaba su nombre

Falling roses fue la primera en dar apertura.

Crow inicio su estrofa con su usual pasión sin tocar la guitarra, puesto Genos tomo el puesto en esa ocasión. sin embargo, cuando llego su momento de cantar con tanto vigor y énfasis en sus emociones, el pelirrojo tomo la estafeta de las notas que le correspondían. tanto el rubio como el pelirrojo cantaban con la misma pasión y suplica por ser salvados como lo decía la melodía. las luces rojas y amarillas hacían juego con el estilo dramático que querían darle a la canción asi como las imágenes en las pantallas de petalos de rosas cayendo como algunas imágenes en vio de los artistas en sus mejores poses: la mirada tan intensa y concentrada de Yaiba que cautiva corazones, el perfilado rostro sin cubrir del supuesto dios oscuro de Aion, sus ojos brillaban tan enfocados en la lirica que parecía que embrujaba con su música, Crow se mostraba tal cual es, su pasión hacia la música asi como sus facciones juveniles que contrarrestaban con la letra de la canción enfocada al dolor y la piedad. Genos no se quedaba atrás, aun con sus facciones no tan marcadas en expresiones, sus ojos brillaban con tal furgor que robaba alientos y su voz armonizaba perfectamente con la del vocalista principal. Rom demostraba porque es el mas fiero en su banda, con tan solo ver como tocaba tan fervientemente los tambores y los platillos de su batería dejaba bien en claro que en su sangre corria su amor por la música.

 **=¡the despair that speaks up from eyes that lost their light and whatever Little is left of heart bleeds crimson, wandering...! ¡Falling Rose, Falling Rose! ¡oh God save me, Give me a beam of light!=** terminaban de cantar en duelo la pareja a tiempo de los acordes de ambas guitarras y compas de Rom junto a Yaiba para ser recibidos con la maravillosa exclamación del publico. esa canción era una clásica de la banda y es imposible no admirarla y sentir escalofríos por su melodía y letra.

-¡Eh aun no hemos terminado Ganado! ¡porque es hora de romper con la brecha entre la verdad y los sueños! ¡Alumina!-exclamo el pelirrojo una vez que terminaron de tocar "falling roses" y anunciaba la nueva canción de su repertorio. les daría el placer de escuchar a su querido novio sobre la genial canción que escribió para el.

el escenario de repente de oscurecio para enfocar nada mas en el rubio bajo una luz blanca mientras este entonaba unos suaves acordes con el rostro concentrado en su performace, dando alusión en la melancolía. los fanáticos estaban bajo la expectativa y ansiedad de escuchar uno de los pocos solos que tenia el rubio héroe.

 **-A spark Shines in a moment of pain, I keep thinking about what happened. I live walking with memories without reason. I'm going for a world that I do not understand-** poco a poco mientras su voz cobraba mas fuerza, su ropa cambiaba por una completamente diferente, ahora era un estilo mas gotico negro solido con detalles en gris y plata. con el logo de la banda en la espalda pintado en color azul eléctrico con detalles amarillos. en el momento que termino de cantar la ultima estrofa, la banda completa empezó a participar, la luz blanca se expandio hasta formar una especie de escenario basado al paraíso perdido. todos los participantes usaban un conjunto muy parecido al de Genos, salvo con los colores caracteristicos de cada uno en el logo y detalles menores.

- **I've had dreams that I can not understand. I want to undo them, I do not want them, what for?My heart lives for you, I will not give up your love-** el rubio vio discretamente al menor de la banda tomando su lugar como Guitarrista completamente enfocado en su deber. sintió su core vibrar con mayor énfasis al sentir esa letra como suya. que narraba sobre la corrupción del mundo, su propia corrupción, asi también su propia esperanza para ser mejor y sus sentimientos por el pelirrojo y su participación en su vida. quizá su maestro llego antes e hizo por el mucho también y estaba y estaría eternamente agradecido por el, sin embargo...

 **-My conscience is well, finally my dreams I am going to achieve. I can see, without having, ideals that I will at last triumph.-** el también quería tener una oportunidad de seguir adelante, seguir sin su maestro. si el heroe mas poderoso del mundo podía seguir con su vida sin el. el también puede. no tanto por rencor, sino también porque no podía vivir a expensas de su maravilloso maestro, el profesor Kuseno tenia razón, asi también la madre de Crow: necesitaba conseguir una vida para el, un objetivo propio, una razón para seguir. volvió a ver al pelirrojo sintiendo una leve descarga en su cuerpo.

¿Crow estaría dispuesto a compartir dicha vida junto a el?

 **-Fears and lies that show vanity. I will not be, so weak will I never fall. I am a cheater who does not want solitude. My heart is pounding... Another spark Shines in a world of pain, I keep thinking about something change. People cooperating in a morning without pain that is found and now lives.** -Genos admitia que dependia de Crow para muchas cosas que no estaba dispuesto a decir nadie mas que al pelirrojo y a si mismo. que, el menor le dio una razón mas para continuar viviendo ademas de vengarse, junto a su maestro, le dio mas razones para creer aun en la humanidad y ver que podía haber un futuro mejor, que el podia ser mejor. la ultima estrofa canto con gran énfasis, tanto que el publico se quedo callado brevemente ante esa fuerza para continuar vitoreando completamente emocionada y contagiada por las emociones del rubio. Genos termino de cantar mientras el resto de los chicos terminaban la canción con las ultimas notas igual de emocionados por el resultado tan bueno. no esperaban menos, la letra que parecía en un principio que no encajaría con Genos, resulto ser mejor de lo pensado. aunque Crow también se llevaba gran parte del crédito, el chico se esforzó mucho para la singular melodía.

los chicos exclamaron alegres sobre su éxito en el escenario antes de empezar con la tercera canción en su repertorio.  
mientras la banda de los ShingacrimsonZ tocaba con gran energía como es su estilo la nueva melodía que exponían llamada "Break up all this world" con su nuevo traje que parecia mas un uniforme militar personalizado. Entre la multitud, aunque mas especificamente mas a la orilla, un poco apartado de la gente, el doctor Kuseno escuchaba muy animado el concierto de la banda donde participaba su hijo.

El anciano cientifico no es muy fanatico de asisitir a eventos publicos. no le gustaba ir a esa clase de lugares por la sensacion de asfixia entre la multitud. Pero el recordar la mirada esperanzada y orgullosa de su hijo de mostrarle un talento mas alla de la destruccion y venganza acompañado de un boleto de cortesia. Fue imposible decirle que "no".

El hombre de extraño peinado sonreia conmovido del talento de los jovenes que tocaban con vivaz alegria. Hacia tiempo que no salia al exterior sin sus clasicas ropas de trabajo y mucho menos escuchar musica contemporanea. Puesto no esta muy interesado en salir al exterior mas que por motivos de trabajo. Al principio estaba desinteresado por el tema mas que simple objeto de estudio y porque Genos le pidio la mejora. pero cambio de parecer.

En el momento que su hijo de 20 años le canto una sencilla pero significativa melodia, cambio drasticamente su opinion. Desde entonces, hacia discretas mejoras a su voz y ampliaba su capacidad tanto auditiva como sonora para volverla mas adaptable a diferentes estilos. razón por la cual ahora tenia buena competencia con la voz de Crow. puesto si continuaba con su vocalización original, aunque cantara bien, de cierto modo, desatinaría con la voz del pelirrojo y no podrían hacer grandes duetos.**

-oh, al parecer no soy el único que no le gusta las grandes multitudes-el anciano científico miro a su lado derecho y ahí estaba un hombre mayor de cabello cano y porte regio usando ropa deportiva. el hombre de cabello extraño sonrió cortes.  
-buenas noches, asi es. no habituo salir mucho.-  
-je, igual yo. pero estos muchachos insistieron a que viniera a escucharlo, fue una grata sorpresa.-Bang sonrio ante ese recuerdo. estaba en su dojo entrenando a los chicos músicos cuando el mas maduro de la banda le dio el boleto invitándolo cortésmente a su concierto. al principio se había negado, sin embargo, todos empezaron a insistir que asistiera, incluso su alumno principal Charako*** que aunque tenia cierta rivalidad con el pelirrojo de la banda, admitía que era fan de sus canciones. a Silver fang finalmente le gano la curiosidad de escuchar a sus alumnos mas recientes, puesto no era lo mismo estarlos escuchando canturrear sobre cualquier cosa mientras hacían sus tareas que enfocados al 100% en la música. asi que acepto.

se llevo una agradable sorpresa en saber lo apasionados que son los ShingacrimsonZ al cantar y tocar sus instrumentos. aunque no son perezosos, bueno, a veces; en realizar sus ejercicios correspondientes, no lo demostraba en el escenario. definitivamente tenia buscar alguna forma de que usen esa energía en el entrenamiento marcial.

-¿conoce de algún lugar a los ShingancrimsonZ?-pregunto Kuseno parcialmente interesado. el científico, aunque se tardo en reconocerlo, supo que se trataba de un héroe Clase S de nivel superior a su hijo.  
-oh, si. son mis alumnos en el Dojo. muchachos bastante escandalosos pero son buenos. aunque me sorprende mas Genos. no esperaba verle ahí tocando y cantando, parece pez que fluye en el rio cuando hace poco no parecía tener interés en el tema-  
-varias vueltas dio la vida para llegar a este punto. pero me alegro que sea para mejor. jamas lo había visto tan feliz-admitió el científico. los dos se quedaron callados en un mutuo acuerdo silencioso de seguir escuchando la participación de sus protegidos que al parecer habían cambiado de canción, una llamada "Last flower" puesto ahora el escenario parecía estar cubierto flores, en especial de la "lili araña roja" mejor conocida como "la flor del inframundo".

...

termino su participación por esa noche con agradables resultados, mas que agradables, magnificos resultados.  
la banda de apasionada alma carmesí estaban orgullosos de su victoria en esa noche. puesto no solo habían puesto su talento en juego, también su reputación y espíritu. iban platicando de ello mientras caminaban hacia su camerino después de desearles suerte a las Plasmagicas, claro muy a su manera.

-¡jajaja! ¡el monton de ganado estará adorándome por meses! ¡carajo! ya puedo escucharlos aclamándome por mas-el pelirrojo iba con su usual confianza en las nubes.  
-tu participación parece polvo a comparación de mi inmesurable talento y las sagradas notas de mi Holy ark-contesto elegantemente Aion posando.  
-además, el publico estaba enfocado admirando el resplandor de Ryukenden y mi genialidad-corto el rubio bicolor acomodándose sus lentes.  
-¡ustedes dos Chingen su madre! ¡¿verdad Genos que soy genial?!-Crow se colgo del brazo del héroe Clase S haciendo un mohín. el pelirrojo se callo al darse cuenta que metio la pata al ver el rostro levemente contrariado de Genos. se supone que no debían comportarse como pareja cuando están con sus amigos y esa pregunta claramente lo señalaba.

-solo dire que... llame mas la atención esta noche-dijo en tono ligero sorprendiendo a la banda ante ese comentario tan fuera de la personalidad del usualmente frio ciborg. incluso algunos del Staff alcanzaron a escuchar, se quedaron callados. los chicos dentro de su estupefacción vieron que el rubio sonrio ligeramente. dándose cuenta que lo dijo en broma. pero eso solo aumento el asombro de estos. Genos nunca bromeaba con nada y no se solia involucrar en sus peleas estúpidas a no ser que involucraran algo físico que afectara al menor de la banda pero siempre manteniendo una personalidad fría.

los cuatro se vieron entre si y sonrieron ante ese momento. no lo pensaron dos veces y se abalanzaron en abrazar al rubio héroe en signo de camarería. esa noche estaba llena de sorpresas.  
-oi Genos, ¿te quedaras esta noche en el hotel con nosotros?. Corremos a Yaiba si quieres-comento el ojicarmin sonriendo mientras el bicolor zorruno respondio con un escueto "¿que?"  
-no puedo Crow, tengo que regresar con mi maestro. mañana en la mañana hay pendientes que hacer en la asociación y tengo que ir a investigar sobre la renta del departamento-explico el ciborg, iniciando sin querer una conversación entre el y Rom. al parecer, el baterista quería saber donde podía encontrar al dueño del edificio para reportar algunas fallas y el aumento súbito de la renta. el menor de los ShingancrimsonZ recordó que se supone que Saitama iria al concierto, deseaba que haya estado ahí, aunque lo dudaba, no vio su inmensa calva brillar entre la multitud pero igual pudo haber usado una gorra. mejor no decía nada a Genos, no quería que su novio se desilusionara en no ver a su maestro ahí.

...

la primera parte del concierto termino de manera agradable para todo los asistentes bajo la promesa que la noche siguiente seria completamente diferente. Dicho esto y acompañados de musica relajante, poco a poco la gente empezo a irse mientras los organizadores se ponian de acuerdo con las bandas sobre su participacion. Al parecer la tematica cambiaria de ser un concierto en conjunto por batallas de bandas todo por deseos de la princesa, pero no sabrian a quien se enfrentarian y como estarian compuestos para la batalla hasta la noche siguiente. Solo advirtieron que prepararan sus mejores canciones.

Dicho esto, las bandas y solistas se retiraron al hotel a dormir un poco y retomar fuerzas.

...

Las horas pasaron rápido tanto para los organizadores como para los participantes del "Royal Festival Rock" que apenas lograron dormir un poco y alistarse en todo lo necesario para el evento de la noche. nada fuera de lo normal, excepto que dos miembros de dos diferentes bandas desaparecieron a las 10 de la mañana y a cada segundo estaba creciendo la ansiedad de los compañeros de la banda.

Rom, Yaiba y Aion estaban preocupados y no dudaban en hacérselo saber al pobre chico que atendia en la recepción de clientes en el hotel. su vocalista, Crow se fue desde temprano porque según esto los organizadores del evento cito a los vocalistas o algún miembro en particular a una especie de junta para explicar la temática de las batallas de banda. esto paso a las 9am y ya pasaban de las 4 pm y no había señales de su amigo. intentaron llamar a su celular pero no había respuesta, preguntaron a algunos miembros del Staff en el almuerzo y prometieron dar respuestas pronto. pero ante la ausencia de estas, empezaron a sospechar.

-¡¿como que no tiene ni puta idea de donde esta?!-el mayor de los ShingancrimsonZ exclamo golpeando la mesa asustando al pobre chico de traje, puesto la mirada asesina del moreno intimidaba mucho y para rematar, Rom logro grietar el muebre de marmol negro.  
-no-nosotros no tenemos relación con la organización del festival-Yaiba estaba a punto de replicar de esa respuesta cuando escuchan como un par de jóvenes desesperados hablaban sobre un amigo suyo que también estaba desaparecido y preguntaban a quien sea por el.

-hey, ¿también perdieron a alguien?-el rubio bicolor se acerco a los chicos. trataba de una señorita de cabello negro y ropas estilo amazona combinado con un aspecto fantasmal con el maquillaje levemente corrido por lagrimillas que lograban escaparceles.  
-si, nuestro amigo Danny esta perdido. se fue esta mañana por un mensaje de los organizadores y aun no vuelve. intentamos llamarle pero no hay respuesta.-dijo la chica de cabello negro y bonitos ojos lavanda lo mas serena que podía. lo recordaba bien. el chico salio desde temprano y con bastante prisa ante el mensaje de los organizadores sobre una reunión para discutir sobre el evento de esa noche.

y esa fue la ultima vez que le vieron.

-si _dude_... ¿acaso ustedes también recibieron uno igual?-el chico que estaba al lado de la señorita pregunto dándole apoyo a su amiga mediante un abrazo. el moreno de lentes y ropa estilo egipcio que asemejaba mucho a un faraón con un toque moderno. Yaiba afirmo con la cabeza ante esa pregunta confirmando sus sospechas. no era una concidencia que dos miembros de las bandas musicales desaparecieran asi nada mas. Aion fue por iniciativa propia a investigar mediante llamadas si el resto de las bandas estaban en una situación parecida mientras Rom junto a Yaiba con los dos chicos se ponían de acuerdo sobre donde podrían estar. pero antes de que empezaran a moverse ambos grupos para organizarse en buscar a sus amigos vieron llegar a los organizadores principales del "Royal Festival Rock": el hombre de cabello azul y ojos color sangre, la pelinegra de rizos marcados con ojos zafiro, el chico de ojos color atardecer y cabello tan salvaje como un león y un chico moreno de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa.

-recibimos la llamada del hotel sobre una situación delicada-explico la razón de su presencia con voz grave el hombre de ojos color atardecer.  
-asi es, supuestamente ustedes citaron a un miembro de nuestra banda a una reunión desde las 9 am y aun no aparece ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Qué clase de mala broma es esta?-pregunto la chica de cabello negro y ojos lavanda en tono molesto y angustiado. los organizadores dieron un respingo sobre esa acusación y se miraron mutuamente.  
-ayer robaron el celular de uso empresarial de Karinka. ahora sabemos para que lo usaron.-resumio el peliblanco cruzando su manos en su pecho molesto. los organizadores compartieron una significativa mirada que ambas bandas no supieron describir pero se prepararon para lo peor.  
-esto no tiene nada que ver con el "festival Royal Rock" pero tomaremos cartas en el asunto.-exclamo el hombre de cabello azul y ojos fieros color sangre. se acerco al encargado de turno de recepción y exigió ver los videos de vigilancia del hotel.

-Junn informa a la princesa de lo que ocurre, Samantha evita que los medios se enteren de esto, dañaría la imagen de la princesa, usa las medidas necesarias. Mikuo averigua el estado de las otras bandas y solistas, puede que también hayan recibió un mensaje parecido y confisca de ser necesario dicho correo.-ordeno sin dar cabida a repliques, mientras tomaba su celular y hacia un par de llamadas. las incompletas bandas iban a salir para buscar a Crow y al otro chico por lado pero son detenidos por el susodicho llamado Mikuo, puesto necesitaba recabar pistas para la investigación.

-esto es malo, Vlad se molestara y nos matara a todos-el moreno tomo asiento en el sofá del sencillo recibidor con una mirada angustiosa mientras tocaba su cuello.  
-pues que nos mate después de que aparezca Danny-exclamo la señorita. entonces los chicos de alma carmesí les cayo el balde de agua fría que Genos no estaba enterado sobre la desaparición de Crow. se podrían las cosas muy feas cuando se enterara que su pequeño y timido novio desaparecio.

-¿que están haciendo todos aquí?-la voz del ciborg fue como las trompetas de los angeles anunciando el fin del mundo.

Genos termino temprano sus deberes por una sencilla razon. Estaba preocupado. Tenia el presentimiento que algo no andaba bien, desde la mañana que no recibio su mensaje de buenos dias por parte de Crow asi como los consecuentes los mensajes del dia y fotos suyas haciedo cualquier cosa. La ultima fue mientras estaba sentado en el marco de la ventana en la noche junto con un grillo.

-¿y bien?-el rubio de ojos dorados pregunto mientras veia todos lados intentando ubicar a su pareja. Era extraño no escucharle hacer su tipico escandalo al verlo e intentar irse a cualquier lado para estar solos.  
-¡¿eres un heroe verdad?! por favor ayudanos a encontrar a nuestro amigo-la chica de iris lavanda se puso de pie caminando a tropezones por los sillones y sacando una fotografia que mostraba al muchacho.

-¿que ha pasado?-el rubio vio la fotografia con cuidado mientras la tomaba. Era el mismo chico que vio junto con el hombre de cabello negro.  
-lo secuestraron-dijo el moreno poniendose de pie. Esperanzado que el heroe los ayudara. Cada vez menos le gustaba como estaban tornandose las cosas, eran demasiadas concidencias y su Core cada vez era mas agresivo en irradear energia.

-¿donde esta Crow?-volvio a preguntar en tono mas grave y lento. Incluso hizo estremecer a los jovenes frente a el y hacerlos retroceder un paso. Antes de que volviera a preguntar por el paradero de su pareja, volvio a ser interrumpido por la llegada de un hombre de cabello negro y traje elegante y otro que parecia ser su guardaespaldas robusto con su apariencia de cazador de ojos caoba y cabello negro grisaceo. El hombre de traje por sus masculinas facciones asi como su forma de caminar gritaban que era un hombre con poder y sabia usarlo. El mencionado llego con los jovenes asustados y en voz curiosa pero calmada se dirigio.

-señorita Manson ¿alguna razon para que esten aqui?-levanto la ceja esceptico. Esperaba una respuesta ridicula o medianamente interesante provebir de los jovenes. Despues de todo. Ayer habia discutido con uno de ellos, especificamente el bajista que tambien es su protegido. La terquedad del muchacho y el deseo de llevar la fiesta en paz, al final lo dejo hacer lo que queria. Estubo bien al final, necesitaba tiempo para resolver unos pequeños negocios antes del evento de esa noche.

-Danny desaparecio hace horas y no sabemos que hacer-solto de golpe la muchacha ya cansada de repetir lo mismo y no hacer nada al respecto. Entonces la glacial mirada del hombre de ojos color hielo cambio, sus facciones se trastornaron a ser unas angustiosas muecas.

-¡esto no es para bromear señorita Manson!-  
-¡no es broma! ¡tambien desaparecio el miembro de esa banda Vlad!-señalo a los ShingancrimsonZ mientras se ponian de pie de un brinco. los chicos de alma carmesi sintieron que su sangre se helaba. No debio decir eso a secas, no de esa forma.

Los ojos de Genos se abrieron conforme esas palabras se hacian mas claras para el, el mundo se volvio mudo y atinaba a nada mas escuchar esas palabras dichas en tono angustioso. Su novio estaba desaparecido, posiblemente secuestrado y torturado por un malhechor que tuvo las agallas y estupidez de tocar a SU Crow.

Al parecer no habia sido lo suficientemente claro al respecto sobre no tocar a su pareja.

Las pupilas del ciborg se contrajeron hasta ser pequeños puntos negros en un mar de oro anaranjado brillante. Una hermosa tonalidad si se ignoraba el profundo gruñido que emitio el rubio y la mueca furica de este. Apreto su mano con furia arrugando la foto consigo intimidando levemente a los chicos ajenos a su banda. Mientras con los ShinganCrimsonZ, Rom fue el unico valiente para acercarse sabiendo que el rubio estaba en modo impredecible y posiblemente lo mataria.

\- desde que recibio un mensaje de la compañia diciendo sobre una reunion. se fue sin decir mas y no hemos podido contactar con el. desaparecio desde hace horas pero no nos han dejado ir a buscarlo.-explico el chico de ojos aguamarina molesto. Genos parecia entender lo que ocurrio y sin decir mas dio media vuelta aun desprendiendo esa aura peligrosa que hacia que todos se apartaran por miedo puesto no querian ser blanco de su furia.

-encontrare a Crow aunque tenga que incinerar toda ciudad P-declaro frialmente determinado el rubio saliendo del hotel. Se detuvo en la entrada principal mirando a todos lados, intentando buscar alguna pista o las famosas corazonadas que hacian pillar a su novio donde sea tal como el lo hacia a su persona.

-voy contigo-el rubio miro a su lado y estaba el hombre de traje con una expresion seria. Sabia que no alcalzaria al heroe en carro por su poca maniobrabilidad y mucho menos a pie, asi que opto por tomar la motocicleta gris con detalles verde toxico de un tipo. antes que protestara, el le dio un cheque con una cuantiosa cantidad ordenandole que lo dejara en paz. Montado en el vehiculo mientras se colocaba el casco dio a entender perfectamente que no aceptaria negativas.  
-mientras no estorbes-dejo en claro el rubio de ojos dorados al mismo tiempo empezaba a correr a una direccion en particular al sentir un tic electrico en su nervios, era una sensacion conocida cuando el tenia presentimientos.

...

-dime si la alcanzas-murmuro con mucho esfuerzo un chico de ojos verde luminoso y cabello blanco mientras levantaba a su nuevo amigo con ambas manos. El otro chico se estiraba lo mas posible para alcanzar la pequeña ventana muy arriba de sus cabezas. El otro chico de cabellos rojos y ojos carmesi se estiraba lo mejor posible hasta que alcanzo el pequeño marco pero antes de que pudera cantar victoria vio que esta tenia barrotes.

-¡la puta que te pario! Tiene barrotes ¡waaah!-el chico perdio equilibrio porque su compañero aflojo su fuerza en los brazos y cayo encima de el de forma estruendosa.

-me duele todo mi hermoso cuerpo-el pelirrojo se quejo por el golpe en su espalda y hombro izquierdo y bajo rapidamente del chico de cabello blanco.  
-eso dolio. ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?- se sento en el piso sobandose el cuello mirando esa pequeña ventana.  
-no tengo ni la mas puta idea Danny-sin mas ocurrencias en mente, Crow se acosto en el piso recordando como se habia metido en ese lio junto con su nuevo amigo, Danny. el bajista de la banda Spectral. participante del festival de Rock.

 _Eran las 8:30 am que por milagro habia despertado temprano pensando que ese seria un gran dia_.

 _No queria salir de su mullida cama pero habia que empezar la mañana._ _Mientras se estiraba en la cama, tomo su celular del buro dispuesto a escribirle el mensaje de buenos dias a su querido Genos. pero antes de que escribiera noto que tenia una llamada perdida y un mensaje de la madrugada._  
 _Crow levanto las cejas al percatarse que se trataba de los organizadores del festival diciendo que un miembro de la banda tenia que asistir a una junta urgente a las 9:30am para discutir sobre el concierto de esa noche. Al ver la hora, se empieza a vestir rapidamente haciendo de mas ruido despertando a su compañeros de banda._

-¡ _por las enseñanzas del Kamui Crow! Es muy temprano para que hagas tanto ruido, realmente eres la leyenda del escandalo aun con tu diminuto tamaño-espeto Yaiba tallandose la cara con una mano y bostezando._  
 _-chinga tu madre Yaiba._ _Tengo una junta con los cabrones del festival y tengo que darme prisa- el menor de la banda se termino de poner sus botas. Tomo su celular y una botella de leche que dejo en el minirefrigerador. el bajista de ojos ambar le extraño ese comentario, puesto ayer habían tenido una reunión con ellos y no mencionaron nada al respecto._  
 _-¿estas seguro Crow? ayer no dijeron nada sobre otra reunión y porque solo te citarían a ti-explico con cierta lógica. el menor de la banda por la prisa no puso mucha atención y respondio lo primero que le llego a la mente._  
 _-quizá sea una pendejada innecesaria y no requieren ver a todos los miembros. no creo que dure tanto.-tomo la llave de la habitación, salió corriendo dejando con la palabra en la boca al chico de lentes. durante su carrera por el camino de piedras se topo con un chico un poco mayor que el, de ropa negro con blanco, casi tan blanco como su cabello y mirada algo atolondrada, tal vez por la recién levantada. los dos continuaron con su camino hasta llegar a la entrada principal donde tomarían algún taxi o autobús._

 _-me lleva la chingada, no dice la dirección. ¡hey!-llamo la atención del peliblanco que revisaba su celular, quizá indagando en lo mismo.-vas a la dichosa reunión de los organizadores ¿cierto? ¿sabes la dirección?-pregunto Crow acercándose. el chico despabilo ante la llamada del vocalista y se dirigio a el._  
 _-no lo se. estoy releyendo el mensaje y no dice nada al respecto-_  
 _-carajo-_  
 _-hey chicos. ¿ustedes iran a la reunión de los organizadores verdad?-una señorita de apariencia tierna, cabellos rubios casi blancos y ojos color anaranjado como un amanecer les hablo en tono timido._  
 _-si ¿que hay con ello?-pregunto secadamente Crow mientras guardaba su celular dejando que la chica continuara con su explicación._  
 _-mi novio también ira a la reunión y me dijo la dirección pero tendrán que tomar un taxi-tanto el vocalista como el otro chico de ojos verdes se miraron extrañados por la situación. ¿Por qué tomar un taxi si podían reunirse ahí mismo en el hotel?_  
 _-el hablo con los organizadores, al parecer hubo un problema con la galería de aquí y no podrían reunirse con comodidad, por eso es en otro lugar.-explico la joven convencida de lo que decía. como prueba que decia la verdad, marco a su novio para que repitiera lo que le menciono poniendolo en altavoz. tanto el chico nuevo como Crow quedaron convencidos al oir el leve ajetreo al otro lado de la línea, indicando que la mayoría ya estaba ahí. asi que tomaron las direcciones dadas por la joven y ya que iban para la misma dirección, optaron por compartir un taxi juntos e irse. afortunadamente estaba uno en la esquina al final de la calle que parecía que recién había bajado una persona porque estaba a punto de irse._

 _-por cierto, mi nombre es Daniel pero puedes llamarme Danny-se presento el chico de ojos verdes, el color de sus iris parecía brillar por si misma como la grussularita(4). ofrecio su mano como símbolo de paz mientras sonreía amistoso._  
 _-puedes llamarme "el Gran Crow" de los ShingaCrimsonZ-se presento con orgullo el pelirrojo estrechando la mano ofrecida._  
 _-¿de los ShigancrimsonZ? son buenos tocando-_  
 _-lo se, pronto seremos los mejores y alcanzaremos el top uno ¿y tu de que banda eres?-_  
 _-de los Spectral-respondio orgulloso de su banda tan singular. puesto a pesar de que recién arrancaron, tienen buena popularidad._  
 _-je, son buenos también, no tanto como yo pero tienen lo suyo-exclamo Crow en su tono pretensioso pero amable. Danny dedujo que a pesar que es levemente pretensioso no es desagradable._  
 _-tienen buena técnica en la guitarra y su sonido con el teclado es genial. además sus estrofas tienen buenas bases-esto provoco que el peliblanco se rascara la cabeza apenado pero se recupero rápidamente._  
 _-gracias, me he esforzado mucho-_  
 _-se nota, sigue haciendo arder tu alma hasta que no puedas mas. ¡incluso si ya no puedes, hazla volver arder!-exclamo el pelirrojo con su usual entusiasmo haciendo su clásica pose dramática pero tanto para el peliblanco como el taxista lo tomaron como un extraño gesto que decidieron ignorar eso. los dos chicos no dijeron mucho durante el camino y prestaban poca atención a sus alrededores, solo sabían que estaban pasando de la periferia de la ciudad para dirigirse mas al centro, algo completamente extraño._

 _-feh ¿para que nos querrán esos locos del evento?-_  
 _-la verdad no lo había pensado. se me hizo extraño a decir verdad. después de todo, si querían que nos reunamos pudimos vernos en la sala de espera del hotel o en el estadio-explico Danny ligeramente confundido._  
 _-eso mismo me dijo Yaiba antes de irme.-respondio el pelirrojo pestañeando confundido._  
 _-deja los llamo de vuelta-el peliblanco tomo su celular pero antes de que pudiera hacer una llamada, el taxista el rocio algo dulzon en ellos que les mareo un poco._  
 _-oiga ¿que carajos? esta... haciendo-no tardo mas que unos pocos segundos para que le pesara los parpados y se sintiera somnoliento. quedándose dormido apoyado_ _en el mueble._

 _desde ahí, Crow solo recordaba imágenes borrosas de edificios grandes y personas pasando una y otra vez. que los sacaban del vehiculo llevándolo como saco de papas, no vio quienes eran por estar drogado. odiaba que su especie le afectara tan rápido esa clase de medicamentos, puesto recordaba lejanamente que Danny se defendió hasta el taxista tuvo que someterlo con un golpe en la cabeza._

cuando volvió a la realidad, no sabia exactamente que hora era puesto no tenia su celular o algo que sirviera para localizarlo. estaba acostado en el suelo como si fuera un animal cualquiera rodeado de cajas de carton y material para construcción en pequeñas cantidades como cemento o yeso. cerca de el estaba Danny con un pequeño moretón en la frente, el pelirrojo se acerco al chico y empezó a examinarlo. una vez que vio que aun estaba vivo empezó a explorar el área con cuidado, puesto que aun estaba algo mareado por el efecto de la droga.

lo primero que noto era que estaban en un maldito sotano muy oscuro que apenas era iluminado por una ventanita a casi 3 metros de altura. que la única puerta hacia la libertad no solo bastaba que fuera de acero reforzado, también parecía estar trabada. Crow intento derribarla muchas veces pero lo único que consiguió fue cansarse y fastidiarse los oídos por el choque metálico hacia la puerta contra su guitarra.

-sabia que era mala idea seguir esas indicaciones tan extrañas-murmuro el peliblanco una vez despierto y siendo auxiliado por el mas bajo.  
-¿como carajos íbamos a saberlo? ¿oi tomaron tu celular?-el bajista de la banda Spectral busco por su cuerpo y no encontró nada, ni siqueriera su cartera.  
-demonios incluso se llevaron el celular que me regalo Vlad-murmuro molesto. el chico de ojos de gemas presiosas tenia dos celulares, el propio y otro que le había obsequiado uno de los mayores de la banda por cuestión de seguridad. era tan pequeño que lucia como un juguete y solia tenerlo dentro de su cartera o en su bota.  
-¿Vlad?-pregunto el pelirrojo por instinto.  
-el es el líder y vocalista de mi banda además es mi... tutor-dijo levemente inseguro, como si mintiera o algo parecido.  
-claro-el pelirrojo se ahorro en decir que el sabia que clase de naturaleza tenia el joven con el mayor. no son amigos demasiado cercanos para compartirse cosas tan personales. tomo asiento apoyándose en el muro quedándose pensativo en alguna forma de escapar.  
-supongo que esperare que Genos venga por mi-  
-¿Genos? te refieres al héroe que esta en tu banda-el peliblanco se acerco al ojicarmin y tomo asiento cerca de el.  
-si. el me encontrara, seguramente ya se dio cuenta que no estoy y vendrá por mi-aseguro el pelirrojo sintiendo su joven corazón latir fuertemente ante esa esperanza. quizá el rubio no tenia el mismo nivel de estima que el pero aun asi, sabia que lo quería.  
-¿como estas tan seguro de eso?-  
-porque es el héroe mas genial de todos y... porque es mi novio-dijo esto calmado y emitiendo una sonrisa confiada.  
-¿Genos es tu novio?-el ojiverde Grussularita pestañeo un tanto sorprendido ante esa noticia. había escuchado lo rumores que el los dos vocalistas de la banda eran pareja pero nada confirmado puesto el mismo veía como se comportaban, parecían mas amigos que amantes.  
-¿porque chingados todos responden en ese tono?-respondio con fastidio el pelirrojo antes esas palabras. no lo entendia porque a todos les costaba creer que ellos son pareja. Genos no es tan frio como aparenta y el no es tan mal hablado.

-no es que no te crea, solamente por como actúan. parecen mas amigos que novios-dijo el peliblanco en voz amena y curiosa.  
-por eso, bueno es un trato que hicimos. mientras estuviéramos frente a conocidos o amigos de nosotros, nos limitaríamos a mostrar nuestro afecto.-explico como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. el pelirrojo noto que su amigo comprendio eso pero sabia que había dado una respuesta a medias, no supo a que hora empezó eso de las confesiones pero total estaban solos y no tenían mucho que hacer ahí encerrados.  
-a mis amigos y yo nos gustaba Genos, pero el quizo estar conmigo al final. Se que aun tienen sentimientos por el, no soy tan cabron para restregarles en la cara mi relación-explico Crow en voz nostálgica al recordar como sus amigos renunciaron a sus oportunidades de estar con Genos para que el pudiera tomarla sin tener rencor de por medio.  
-eso es muy amable de tu parte, pero sabes me gustaría tener la misma libertad que tu tienes-el peliblanco dijo en voz baja y suave, melancolica mas precisamente.

-¿porque lo dices?-  
-es algo largo de contar-  
-no tenemos prisa por irnos-levanto los hombros Crow, dándole confianza a Danny que lo dijera no saldría de ahí. en ese momento, el muchacho de ojos verdes explico de forma resumida que fue "echado" de su casa a la tierna edad de los 15 años por sus padres al saber que es homosexual. pensó que su padres eran abiertos y amables puesto siempre los había visto asi, pero todo cambio en el momento que una tarde en familia confeso su orientación sintiéndose valiente. al principio creyó que lo habían tomado bien pero conforme a los días, su familia poco a poco lo empezó a aislar, a tratarlo diferente, si tenían salidas familiares rara vez le decían y si se enteraba era porque el los pillaba hasta que un dia lo dejaron en un internado para chicos a que terminara sus estudios cuando antes la sola idea de que se fuera solo a alguna parte era motivo para llamarlo a todas horas. supo tristemente que lo habían dejado ahí para abandonarlo, ni siquiera habían empezado el curso puesto solo estaba el intendente y algunos profesores. aprovechando que no era conocido por nadie, escapo de ahí con sus pocas pertenencias para dirigirse a la única persona con la que contaba además de sus amigos.

Vlad.

el peliblanco le confeso a Crow que al principio el adulto y el se llevaban muy mal. casi no se dirigían la palabra y si lo hacían terminaban en peleas verbales que tenían ocultas a vista de todos y empezó desde que el le coqueteo a su hermana mayor y eso no le parecio. en fin, creyo que el adulto de cabello negro se burlaría y lo dejaría abandonado pero paso todo lo contrario. el hombre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y le ofrecio su casa, ayuda terapéutica, estudios e incluso su apellido si quería cortar nexos con su familia. pero no fue capaz de hacerlo, no quería romper con las personas que alguna vez fueron su familia, puesto aun los quería y no deseaba guardarles odio.  
les comunico a sus amigos de su situación y rara vez lo visitaban, no porque empezaron a rechazarlo también sino porque vivía lejos de su original vivienda. eso lo ayudo a sentirse mejor consigo mismo y seguir adelante.

respecto a Vlad, poco a poco empezaron a ser cercanos. al principio había mucha incomodidad entre ellos por su hostil pasado pero poco a poco conforme encontraban cosas en común se fue rompiendo esa barrera hasta que finalmente se volvieron amigos, bueno no exactamente amigos pero si lo suficientemente cercanos. en algún punto, el empezó a verlo como un hombre y no como su tutor legal. después de todo, el adulto no solo tenia buen físico y facciones atractivas, también tenia un carácter bastante cordial si estabas en su lista negra. sus atenciones, el modo que lo trataba, todo era tan encantador. a la edad de 16 años admitió que estaba perdidamente enamorado de su tutor. de cierto modo, era una tortura en carne viva, puesto no solo era lo suficientemente mayor para ser su padre sino también era su tutor y siendo un hombre con basta experiencia seguramente no tendría interés romántico en el. A la edad de 17 años, a causa de la represion de sus sentimientos y ver como su tutor salia de vez en cuando con alguna dama. empezó a manifestarse una ligera depresión que el pelinegro no ignoro y en una tarde discutiendo el porque de su comportamiento, el le confeso su amor por el.

-... en la noche me dijo que lo nuestro no podría ser porque yo tendría problemas al crecer como profesionista, que buscara uno mas de mi edad y no se que mas. al final no me estaba rechazando, me quería proteger y no pudimos resistirnos a tener una relación romántica-dijo sonrojado mientras veía la oscuridad frente suyo.  
-¿osea que estas de novio con un tipo que podría ser tu padre que te salvo de vivir en la calle porque tus padres te abandonaron?-resumio tan sencillamente el pelirrojo que parecio ofensivo.  
-técnicamente si-Crow empezó a reir ante esa respuesta. se sentía extrañamente liberador al escuchar esa historia tan parecida a la suya con el héroe Clase S. al terminar de reírse tan ruidosamente solamente como el lo hacia, vio el desconcierto en Danny.  
-joder, nos parecemos mas de lo que crees. al principio Genos y yo no teníamos nuestros lazos muy estrechos, de hecho, mas de una vez nuestra relación iba a valer madre-  
-no lo parece-el chico de ojos verdes se sorprendio al oírle. no tenia muchos amigos que tuvieran una relación homosexual o tan peculiar como la suya. el pelirrojo comenzó a relatar su relación con Genos desde que empezaron, las metidas de pata, las inseguridades, la densa brecha que los separo por el pasado amoroso de su novio, los momentos felices, todo eso. cada emoción que demostraba el menor de los ShingancrimsonZ, contagiaba al peliblanco, haciéndolo reir o molestarse por esos sucesos, haciéndole sentir ligero. el saber que el no era el único que tenia esos problemas, lo hacia comprender mejor su propia historia.

-y ahora estamos bien... bueno...-  
-¿que ocurre?-  
-yo, bueno. amo a Genos, joder, lo amo como no tienes una puta idea pero no se que hacer para que me ame-dijo el pelirrojo abrazando sus rodillas pensativo.  
-supongo que continua como vas. si lograste hacer que te quiera, talvez del mismo modo llege a amarte-sugirió el peliblanco dejando pensativo a Crow.  
-oi, si no es indiscreción. ¿has dormido con Genos?-pregunto Danny con cuidado, no estaba seguro si podía preguntarle eso a un chico que recién conoce y que compartió su historia de amor con el.  
-¿dormir? bueno, solo un par de veces, creo que tres nada mas-sencillamente respondio como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo tras hacer memoria por pocos segundos.  
-en serio, no pensé que fueran tantas-  
-todo fue sin previo aviso, Solo ocurrio. Ademas, no tenemos muchos lugares para estar solos ¿recuerdas?. la ultima vez que dormi con el fue en la casa de su maestro mientras este estaba dormido a un lado nuestro-el albino se quedo mudo por la osadia del pelirrojo y su pareja. a el aun le daba algo de pena que Vlad lo viera sin camisa, si que tenia mucho que aprender del vocalista y ¡es menor que el!  
-¿y no los pillo?-  
-no, aunque tuve que ser silencioso para que no se diera cuenta que estaba ahí, joder odie levantarme temprano e irme para que no me descubriera, estaba tan calientito-recordó el pelirrojo la tibieza de los brazos de Genos, como extrañaba estar en ellos.  
-¿y porque no van a un hotel o algo parecido?-el chico con orejas de animal se quedo pensativo, para dar una respuesta simple y honesta.  
-no se me había ocurrido, además como el se ocupa desde temprano, no le vi mucha importancia-Danny quedo satisfecho con esa lógica explicación pero aun estaba algo sorprendido que el chico a su lado tuviera tanta ventaja sobre el en el campo amoroso. se peino el cabello mientras veía la luz por la ventana que estaba arriba suyo.

-¿y tu? dormiste ya con Vlad-pregunto el pelirrojo sin estar realmente interesado, solo quería evitar que el silencio lo hiciera dormir otra vez.  
-bueno, no en realidad. no he tenido el valor de proponérselo además, seguro me rechaza porque soy menor de edad, ni siquiera hemos tenido una cita-recordó sus intentos de estar con el mayor pero su misma timidez le limitaba, además de que los dos estaban peleados por una discusión ridícula e innecesaria pero siendo los dos tan orgullosos esperarían que el otro se disculpara. Crow le extraño eso de la edad para dormir, no tenia gran ciencia. solo era compartir la cama con su persona mas querida, pero siendo francos, aun sentía maripositas en su estomago al tan solo imaginar compartir una gran cama con su novio y poder estar tan comodos como quisieran sin interrupción o presión por ser pillados. quizá era la misma situación que el albino vivía con el.  
-¿y que? nadie los conoce aquí de forma personal.-eso clico en la cabeza del albino de ojos verde gema. el pelirrojo tenia razón en ese aspecto, estaban en otro país, nadie los conoce, su novio no es conocido por ser millonario o ser un CEO, sino por ser un vocalista que bien no aparentaba su edad. ese sencillo pensamiento renovo sus esperanzas para tomar de una vez a iniciativa.

justo cuando el bajista iba a agradecerle al vocalista, noto que este se quedo callado y quieto. sus orejas peluditas se movían en leve tic, tratando de ubicar algo que el no escuchaba del todo. incluso se puso de pie con una mirada concentrada para finalmente sonreir mientras su cola se movia velozmente.  
-esta aquí. Genos esta aquí-miro a su amigo y este atino con verle sorprendido y aun mas cuando escuchan un estallido arriba suyo que hace retumar las paredes y el techo.

...

el héroe clase S conocido como Demon Ciborg corria a gran velocidad por la ciudad siendo perseguido por una motocicleta importándole muy poco a los dos las leyes de transito en direcciones que bien podrían parecer erráticas puesto que el rubio de ojos dorados se detenia de vez en cuando para mirar a sus alrededores un poco y nuevamente retornar carrera. duraron asi por 30 minutos hasta que se detuvo en la zona residencial clase medio alta, frente un edificio en apariencia inofensiva de 4 pisos que ocultaba una macabra historia puesto tenia varias cintas policiacas.

-es la casa Mcgiller. el tipo que vivio en ella con su esposa y 3 hijas aparentemente normales. se las ingenio muy bien para ocultar otra familia que tuvo con su hija mayor que reporto como desaparecida. el desgraciado era un monstruo bien disfrazado.-narro el hombre de traje negro mientras se retira el casco y recordaba las noticias internacionales.  
-¿si hay enemigos ahí que piensas...?-el hombre de ojos color glacial vio como el rubio de ojos dorados incineraba sin contemplación el edificio entero hasta no dejar menos que cenizas. importándole poco si ensuciaba su ropa por los restos carbonizados comenzó a caminar adentrándose para buscar donde tenían exactamente a su pareja. previamente, hizo un escaneo al edificio para asegurarse que Crow no estaba en las plantas superiores y confirmado el dato, tuvo la seguridad de hacer ese ataque.  
-los había.-aun con el brillo dorado de sus ojos caminaba a su alrededor rodeado de restos y cenizas dándole un aspecto ligeramente macabro.  
-hmtp, me agrada tu estilo-Vlad sonrio satisfecho por ese despliege "despiadado" del héroe, tal como el no dejaría que nadie se atravesara en su camino. el estaba tan o mas preocupado por el estado de Danny que sus amigos, pues no es solo su protegido que ayudo en su mayor necesidad, también es su pareja que quería mucho aun cuando no lo demostrara con regularidad por cuestiones legales y su propio temor a estropear sus avances con el albino.

los dos pillaron una trampilla de concreto debajo de algunos escombros que el rubio no le costo en quitar y el duo de músicos bajo lentamente, en caso de que hubiera un enemigo pero solo se toparon con un pasillo largo y estrecho hasta dar con una puerta de metal que estaba trabada con un par de tablas. Vlad quito las maderas mientras Genos rompia los candados que aseguraban la puerta y abria la misma con el estridente sonido metalico oxidado.

-¡Genos!-lo primero que vio y Sintio el ciborg héroe fueron los menudos brazos de Crow dándole un abrazo mientras este se le arrojaba encima. el rubio cambio drásticamente de su modo de combate a su comportamiento habitual hacia su novio.  
-¡eres el puto amo Genos! ¡sabia que vendrías!-el pelirrojo exclamo emocionado de ver a su novio ahí, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su cola moviendose de un lado a otro completamente ergida no ayudaban a disimular. Crow nunca tuvo miedo realmente, confio ciegamente que su Genos llegaría por el. después de todo, si el podía encontrarlo sea donde sea que este, el rubio podía hacer lo mismo. Genos abrazo y acuno al menor de la banda contra su cuerpo sintiéndose aliviado al instante. su novio estaba bien, su pelirrojo estaba ya con el y a salvo. una sonrisa verdadera broto de sus labios cuando sintió que ese peso angustioso de no saber como estaría su pareja se quitaba dejando pasar un calido sentimiento de paz.

-¿estas herido? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-pregunto el rubio separándose levemente del pelirrojo y acariciando su rostro con ambas manos.  
-estoy bien, fue una jodida trampa de algún tipo pero que importa, estas aquí-resto importancia rápidamente Crow mientras daba un brinquito, robándole un beso muy ligero al héroe. sin darse cuenta que desencadenaría una fuerte descarga en ambos, un temblor que atravezo el cuerpo de ambos por las distintas emociones que vivieron ante esa abrupta separación y el discreto miedo de no volverse a ver. el rubio no quizo esperar mas y aprovechando que tenia el rostro de su novio en sus manos, lo beso. tan despacio y lento, disfrutando el sabor del menor que no se imagino que extraño tanto aun cuando tenian unas horas de estar separados. haciéndole saber por cada ligero movimiento de sus labios lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que lo amaba y rogaba que el pelirrojo lo comprendiera sin necesidad de palabras. sintió cada circuito de su ser estremecerse ante la respuesta del beso y esos brazos colgarse de su cuello buscando mas contacto e impidiéndole alejarse.

a regañadientes se separaron para tomar aire mas no se alejaron demasiado, se quedaron quietos viéndose a los ojos demostrando un sin fin de emociones pero sobre todo amor. demasiado para ocultarse y luminoso para quien lo viera. Crow sintió sus mejillas arder ante la mirada tan intensa que veía hacia su persona, no era como las otras, tenían un "algo" diferente que lo hizo estremecer. el beso sabia diferente, se sintió diferente a otros que hayan compartido. no peor, sin mejor, mucho mejor. la pareja empezó a rozar sus narices buscando nuevamente besarse dispuestos a descubrir que ocultaba el otro para saber la diferencia de ese beso con otros cuando un ruido llamo la atención de los dos. aturdidos recordaron que no estaban en un lugar precisamente romántico y mucho menos solos.

vieron detrás suyo como el vocalista de la banda Spectral contestaba de muy mala gana el teléfono con el albino en sus brazos mientras este reia discretamente ante la interrupción de su reencuentro. Danny vio hacia el pelirrojo que aun estaba en los brazos de Genos y levanto su pulgar como señal de triunfo. Crow supo a que se refería y respondió el gesto del mismo modo, contento que su amigo haya logrado un avance con su pareja. Genos no entendió esas extrañas miradas cómplices pero amistosas, aun asi, lo dejo pasar, mientras el chico de ojos verdes no se metiera con su Crow estaba bien.

-Genos ¿Qué hora es?-  
-faltan 15 minutos para las 7-  
-¡no chinges! ¡el concierto pronto empezara! ¡anda muévete que hay que llegar!-apuro el pelirrojo empujando al héroe cibernético hacia la salida aunque este no se moviera nada.  
-antes que nada ¿desayunaste antes de que fueras secuestrado Crow?-pregunto el rubio de escleróticas negras. Crow detuvo sus intentos de empujar para quedarse quieto.  
-em, no-  
-entonces, iremos a que comas algo antes de que irnos al concierto-  
-pero Genos-antes de que el vocalista empezara a hacer un mohín, el rubio cibernético lo tomo de la muñeca para llevarlo afuera con gran facilidad.  
-no me importa el concierto si tu no estas bien. además, nuestro turno no es a la primera ronda. asi que tenemos tiempo suficiente para que comas algo-los miembros de la otra banda se quedaron quietos y levemente sorprendidos por el cambio tan drástico de la pareja pero no duro mucho tiempo hasta que Vlad miro a su novio.

-¿y tu Daniel desayunaste algo antes de salir a toda esta... aventura?-pregunto elegantemente y al ver como el chico se puso palido, suspiro pesadamente y tal como Genos, guio a su pareja hacia la salida para ir a comer algo.

una vez afuera, Vlad como Genos se ponían de acuerdo a donde ir a comer y que tipo de restaurante seria el adecuado. Genos apoyaba en un local sencillo por la rapidez mientras Vlad en algún restaurant lujoso para mantener su privacidad. tanto Crow como Danny se vieron mutuamente ante el comportamiento de sus parejas, tan parecidos pero tan diferentes y atinaron con sonreir complices. después de 10 minutos discutiendo, terminaron comiendo en un sencillo restaurante de Ramen porque Crow quería ramen y Danny nunca lo había comido y quien eran ellos para negarse a sus novios y mas cuando estos hacían pucheros juntos. tanto Vlad como Genos llegaron a la conclusión de mantener a esos dos alejados uno del otro.

por muy discretos que fueron no pudieron evitar llamar la atención. el pelirrojo era sumamente escandaloso mientras el rubio ciborg héroe se encargaba de fulminar con la mirada a quien apreciara mas de 5 minutos a su pareja. Vlad por sus modos y forma de vestir llamaba la atención mientras Danny no hacia nada para ocultar su relación con el mayor como un modo muy discreto de aparentar sus celos.

una vez comidos los 4, empezaron su regreso al estadio de Ciudad P. Genos naturalmente cargaba a Crow estilo princesa mientras Vlad conducia la motocicleta con su pareja aferrada a su espalda. para seguridad de ambos menores, llevaban los cascos de la motocicleta pues ciertos caminos que soltaban graba y podían lastimarlos.

...

8:45pm

-¡Carajo Crow! ¡te dejamos solo por 5 minutos! ¡5 minutos! ¡y te secuestran! ¡no chinges!-Rom exclamaba molesto pero aliviado que su vocalista y amigo haya regresado con bien. en el momento que Crow y Genos llegaron a su camerino, el menor fue invadido por un abrazo grupal de los ShingancrimsonZ. los cuales estaban aliviados de ver al menor sano y salvo para después darle un tremendo puñetazo por su ingenuidad. claro que a Rom le costo caro ese golpe pues Genos por poco le fractura la muñeca.

-vale, lo siento. no quería preocuparlos-Crow murmuro con pena mientras se sonrojaba levemente. el baterista sonrio apenado también, pues el chico la paso mal en su encierro y el no estaba en un campo de flores. asi que simplemente lo volvió a abrazar mas para asegurarse que su muy escandaloso hermanito estuviera ahí y no fuera una vaga ilusion.  
-eres la leyenda de los desastres Crow-secundo también aliviado Yaiba y volvió a abrazar al menor.  
-la diosa de la fortuna te ha sonreído esta vez pequeño roedor, mas vale no abusar. pero este dios oscuro le da gusto saber que aun estas en este plano existencial-Aion le dio una leve palmadita en la cabeza como señal de aprecio. Genos no se metio en ese instante, era un momento intimo entre hermanos de música y seguramente querían tranquilizarse antes de que llegara su turno para tocar.

-ya, ya. no soy un bebé. Rom sabes como esta eso de la batalla de bandas-pregunto el ojicarmin mientras se separaba del abrazo grupal. la banda se separo levemente para tomar asientos para estar mas comodos. Genos se sento cerca del pelirrojo prestando atención al moreno de ojos de aguamarina. Rom recordó inmediatamente todos sus intentos para evitar que fueran descalificados por el presentador principal del evento ante la ausencia de sus vocalistas, junto a la banda Spectral. muchas veces lograron conseguir tiempo apelando al lado justo del trio de guardaespalda de la princesa sin embargo Samaki, líder de los Divlovers no ayudaba en nada con sus comentarios venenosos y crueles sobre la situación de sus amigos. mas de una vez, Rom apenas se controlo para no romperle el perfilado rostro del bajista de ojos verdes.

-respecto a eso. ahora mismo están participando los solistas. primeramente serán solistas contra ellos y Bandas después. al finalizar ambas batallas, los ganadores de cada grupo se enfrentaran para ganar el primer lugar.-explico el baterista en resumen.  
-¿habrá premio?-Crow generalmente no le importaba el tipo de recompensa al final siempre y cuando el publico lo aclame pero escucho; incluso desde lejos; la ferocidad con la que se estaban enfrentando Yura hatsuki y Vincent Band.  
-además del efectivo, tendrán el patrocionio de la princesa por 2 años.-  
-lo cual explicaría su legendario nivel de entusiasmo para ganar. el mismo guardaespaldas de la princesa dijo que esto no es una batalla, sino una guerra-añadió Yaiba seriamente mientras cruzaba las piernas.

-entonces, tendremos que dar lo mejor de nosotros. haber si ellos pueden contra nuestro furgor-animo Crow sonriendo confiado de sus habilidades y de sus amigos.  
-¿contra quien vamos a competir primero?-pregunto Genos interesado.  
-Divlovers-contesto Aion posando sin poder ocultar el deje de rencor por el daño que ellos causaron. tanto el pelirrojo vocalista como su novio se tensaron y sus rostros mostraron gran determinación y furia para aplastarlos. un silencio breve les inundo para pensar en las canciones que entonarían para su triunfo hasta que Genos se pone de pie con una mirada determinada.

-la ultima ocasión les vencieron en base a trampas, no me sorprenderia si ellos fueron los que planearon los secuestros para afectar a las bandas contrarias.-declaro Genos firmemente llamando la atención de los jóvenes de orejas peludas.  
-sin embargo-vio a Crow y le sonrio-combatiremos fuego contra fuego-  
-¿acaso esas pensando...? ¿es en serio?-el menor entendio perfectamente las indirectas del rubio cibernético. no pudo evitar sonreir del mismo modo que su novio. el resto de la banda se sorprendieron de esas miradas mercenarias entre la pareja de vocalistas. nunca los habían visto tan coordiandos. el mismo brillo en ambos ojos, planenado a base de miradas sus jugadas antes de compartirlas con ellos.

-tendremos que hacer unas modificaciones-declaro Crow mirando a sus amigos dispuesto a compartir sus ideas.

.-.-.-

horas mas tarde.

-el vencedor de la primera parte de esta batalla es Amai Mask-el peliazul de ojos sangre declaro en voz victoriosa, grave y honorable. las luces brillaban como estrellas sobre el actor héroe. quien sonreía de forma perfecta. el vocalista no lucia soprendido, sabia que triunfaría, después de todo, el posee gran talento que hace glorificar a la justicia. además sus oponentes, aunque hábiles, no tuvieron oportunidad con el. el publico grito y aclamo al héroe de ojos topacio c}y cabello celeste. podía oírlos a todos pero a la vez, ninguno, no estaba aquellas alabanzas de ese rubio cibernético que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

deseaba oir su nombre provenir de esa boca perfecta.

deseaba escucharle cantar junto a el, hablar con el, besarle, amarle tanto como el lo hacia de forma casi desesperada. pero el ciborg estaba bajo el encanto del pelirrojo pedante. mientras no sacara del medio a ese niño, no tendría oportunidad.

pero apelaría a su lado competitivo, le demostraría que el es mucho mejor en todo. por eso, mostro tanto entusiasmo en sus interpretaciones buscando alcanzar al rubio de escleróticas doradas.

-gracias por su magnifica presentación. ahora lo que muchos estaban esperando-aprovechando el apagon de luces programado, excepto una luz blanca que daba de lleno al presentador que vestia ropa formal con discretos detalles belicos como botas de combate y muñequeras negras. el actor bajo del escenario ignorando a sus patrocinadores y al escandaloso de Metal bat que últimamente lo estaba acosando y siguiendo, siempre con el pretexto de su hermana.

-la segunda parte de esta guerra, ¡la batalla de bandas!- de golpe, el escenario se ilumino mostrando en las pantallas a las bandas del concierto con sus correspondientes títulos, luces rosas, rojas, azules y verdes destellaban armónicamente junto con el humo que permitia una entrada misteriosa de las bandas por debajo del escenario. le gente aclamaba este espectáculo, ansiosa de que empezara.

-recuerden las condiciones para elegir a los ganadores. al final de cada melodía podrán votar por aquella que mas alla robado su corazón.- de golpe en la pantalla se mostro una especie de bara trasparente con 2 botones grises en sus costados. tamaño mediano que en el la pantalla destellaba de 4 diferentes colores representando a cada banda. las Plasmagicas era un tono rosa, los Spectral,Verde neón. los Divlovers azul y Rojo brillante para los ShingancrimsonZ.

-cada uno de ustedes posee una bara de neon programada según los participantes. ganara la ronda según el numero de votos que posea. las batallas serán el mejor de 2 de 3. sin excepciones, no hay forma de hacer trampa. y si lo intentan. quedaran descalificados aun si están en media presentación-explico el peliazul con una mirada tan penetrante que asusto levemente a los expectadores y los propios músicos.

-ahora, que empiezen los duelos. ¡las armoniosas y talentosas Plasmagicas contra la fuerza misteriosa de los Spectral!- las pantallas cambiaron revelando a los rivales y mientras la gente se concentraba en ver las pantallas y gritaba de emoción por sus bandas favoritas, estas se acomodaban en sus respectivos lugares a la vez el resto baja del escenario para esperar su turno para tocar.

-¡aaah! ya quiero empezar, pronto el ganado estará clamando mi nombre-Crow exclama entusiasmado mientras veía a las bandas dando inicio en la competencia. las Plasmagica iniciaron con su canción tema, "Young Spirit" con su tan característico encanto y alegría facilmente contagiable.

-espero que no sea tan lamentable como la ultima ocasión he Crow-burlo una voz ajena a su grupo de amigos. miro frente suyo, donde estaba la banda de los Divlovers. Yato Samaki acompañado de sus hermanos, todos usando uniformes de estudiantes de preparatoria con sus distintivos en cada uno según su personalidad. el peliblanco con ojos lavanda lucia ligeramente infantil y con oso color café claro en sus brazos, lucia joven, mucho mas joven de Crow. el siguiente parecía mas un músico aun con su ropa colegiala por el sombrero tipo feldora y ropa ligeramente desajustada, cabellos revueltos color chocolate y ojos igual de verdes que Yato, el cuarto quien parecía ser el mayor y muchísimo mas formal por su pose y porte, poseía lentes color plata que hacia contraste con su cabello negro y ojos color vino.

-¡estúpido Yato!-reclamo Crow viéndole a la cara.  
-al parecer el rumor que fuiste secuestrado no era cierto. eso es bueno. ¿pero realmente te secuestraron?-dijo uno de ellos en voz infantil, el chico que tenia un muñeco de felba en sus brazos mientras sonreía de forma vacia y fijando su mirada.

-¿que quieres decir con eso?-el baterista de ojos aguamarina gruño molesto por la pregunta tan impertinente del chico. el ambiente denso entre las bandas no lograba aminorar aun con el furor de la gente y las buenas canciones entre los Spectral y Plasmagicas.  
-dicen que te pillaron junto con el bajista de los Spectral. cabe la posibilidad de que los dos estaban saliendo y finjieron un secuestro para encubrirlo a sus respectivas parejas-añadió el líder de la banda en tono venenoso ignorando por completo el daño que podía causar.

-tu hijo de la gran ...-Crow se callo al ver a su novio avanzar y al sentir su energía tan... peligrosa. temblo. no solo el, también el resto de los ShingancrimsonZ. llegaron a sentir la energía del héroe de escleróticas negras, tan densa y mortal. el pelirrojo de ojos carmesí temblo de miedo. sintió su corazón apretarse que el rubio creyera eso. y todo por la estúpida culpa de Yato. pero cambio al ver como las palmas de Genos brillaban, chispeando Chispas de energía azul eléctrico.

-oi Genos, si los golpeas nos meteremos en problemas-interfirió Crow sin acercarse demasiado a su pareja. no le importaba que pasara con la banda rival pero si con su pareja y definitivamente no quería ver a su novio en un reclusorio o desmantelado.

Yato por su parte, sintió pánico que apenas logro disimular. el rubio de escleróticas negras le vio amenazante, la oscuridad y el brillo dorado tan afilado no ayudaban mucho en disimular que el héroe estaba furioso con el y estaba dispuesto a cobrársela.

logro respirar de alivio cuando el rubio lo paso de largo pero el resquicio de su energía homicida aun le cosquilleaba la piel de forma enferma y no era el único, sus hermano también resentían la helada mirada del héroe. la banda de alma carmesí corrió detrás del héroe con la intensión de evitar que hiciera algún homicidio o algo peor. pero sientieron alivio al ver que Genos se dirigía al camerino, su mirada debía ser marca muerte porque el staff que pasaba cerca, rápidamente daba la vuelta aterrados o se hacían a un lado con la esperanza de huir. además aun emitía una colosal energía que facilmente podía quemar a cualquiera, de hecho, unos pedazos de papel que estaban cerca de ahí terminaron calcinados por el calor.

-Crow-la grave voz del Ciborg hizo despabilar al vocalista principal y al ver que su pareja lo requeria entro al camerino junto a el. con una discreta instrucción les dijo a sus amigos que estuvieran cerca pero que no se preocuparan por el. Crow entro cerrando la puerta detrás de si, aun podía ver facilmente la ligera estatica provenir de los brazos del ciborg asi como el calor que radiaba. vio que tomaba aire ara darse un respiro antes de encarar a su pareja.

-respóndeme una cosa Crow.-  
-dime-pregunto lo mas calmado que podía estar. pero estaba nervioso en el fondo.  
-¿te afectaría si hago desaparecer a Yato Samaki?-el brillo dorado de sus orbes era bastante contradictorio. su voz era un atronador rugido furioso de una bestia pero sus ojos brillaban casi con inocencia, completamente ingnorante de lo que esperaba oir.  
-me vale madres pero prefiero que no. mientras tu me creas-respondio tras unos segundos algo contrariado. pensó que le preguntaría si tenia algún pasado con Danny oculto o algo parecido.  
-entiendo-a esas alturas, el héroe ya estaba mas tranquilo, se notaba en sus facciones, su cuerpo dejo de emitir chispas y calor tan extremoso. suspiro y miro a su novio pelirrojo.

-perdóname, no quise...-  
-también quiero partirle la madre a ese cabron. pero Rom tiene razón. lo que ocurrio en el escenario, se resuelve en el-interrumpio el menor acercándose para terminar dándole un abrazo al héroe de ojos dorados.  
-me preocupaba mas que... pensaras que Danny y yo...-Genos lo abrazo despacio a nivel de la cintura, acariciando despacio su espalda baja mientras sonreía gentilmente.  
-es ilógico. apenas sabias quienes eran los Spectral, mucho menos el bajista de ellos-  
-¡Genial!-esto animo mucho al mas joven de la banda carmesí pero se queda quieto cuando los dedos del ciborg sostiene su rostro y es recibido por una intensa mirada, tan intensa que sentía su alma desnuda y frágil ante sus brazos. pero no tenia miedo, Genos jamas lo lastimaría.

-no quiero perderte de nuevo Crow-confeso en un suave hilo de voz. rozando su labios buscando iniciar un beso.  
-ya te dije... no te será tan... fácil...-se dieron delicados besos, pequeños y cortos como aleteos de mariposa, dándose cariño de forma tranquila y gentil. poco a poco, se sentían en paz entre ellos mismos, como si, mientras estuvieran juntos, cualquier lugar era propio, donde podían mostrarse tal cual eran. o eso era hasta que unos ligeros golpes a la puerta interrumpen su intimidad, Crow hizo un puchero molesto ante la interrumpcion de su momento con Genos y el rubio de escleróticas negras también gruño molesto pero ambos lo dejaron pasar rápido, ya tendrían su oportunidad. pero antes de que pudieran abrir la puerta, Genos se acerco al oído peludito del menor y le dio un ligero mordisco, como muestra de afecto. mientras el rubio soltaba a su pareja para atender, el vocalista principal estaba completamente sonrojado y embobado ante ese gesto, intensas cosquillas atravesaban su cuerpo ante la sensación de placer, tan diferente a la usual y parecida a su encuentro en la sala en la casa de su madre.

-¿que tiene el roedor? parece que esta drogado o algo parecido-pregunto Yaiba mientras picaba la mejilla del pelirrojo. apenas el héroe abrió la puerta, Rom entro a la habitación seguido de los otros dos rubios. admitían que estaban preocupados por el repentino silencio en la habitación asi que no pudieron evitar tocar la puerta. pero sus temores se esfumaron al ver que Genos esta mas tranquilo y Crow vivo.

-es el exceso de la serotonina, dopamina y endorfina en su cuerpo. era necesario para que se tranquilizara-los chicos decidieron no preguntar por el bien de su salud mental y emocional.  
-Rom-  
-¿que pasa?-  
-quiero agregar algo en nuestro cover contra los Divlovers-la seguridad del rubio fue suficiente para hacer sonreir de forma complice al baterista de la banda.

*cameo, cameo donde quiera xD  
** sep. decidi darle una razón lógica de porque Crow y Genos cantan tan bien juntos. un dia me puse a escuchar la voz de ambos a la vez y si bien son buenas y me hicieron gritar como Fangirl, había un detalles que no me satisfacía. además, quería darle mas participación al Doc.  
***notese como no me acuerdo ni madres de como se llama :V  
(4)la granate grussularita es una variante del granate (que en general es color rojo) color verde la tome como un opuesto cercano a los ojos de Crow comparándolo con Danny.

.-.-.

pensé, vamos hacerlo mas largo pero dije: no, pobres ya las hice esperar mucho por la continuación pero el siguiente capitulo es mucho mas emocionante y genial.

nos vemos después y gracias por leer :D


End file.
